


И всё-таки будет счастье

by TatianaSazonova



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 137,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaSazonova/pseuds/TatianaSazonova
Summary: Продолжение невероятной истории любви Шарлотты Хэйвуд и Сидни Паркера по роману великой Джейн ОстинПосвящается тем, что верит в любовь и справедливость 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood & Mary Parker, Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe & Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Arthur Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Original Male Character(s), Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Lord Babington/Sidney Parker, Mr. Crowe (Sanditon)/Original Female Character(s), Sidney Parker & Tom Parker
Kudos: 15





	1. Приём. Часть 1

Он стоял в окружении толпы людей, все были в движении, суета и лица, знакомые и незнакомые, которые ему не хотел видеть, заполонили зал, казалось он задыхался от звуков, смешков, глупой болтовни и неуместных шуток. Сидни опустил глаза, мечтая, чтобы этот день наконец закончился и он смог бы остаться один, наедине со своими чувствами и мыслями. Он знал, что давно не допускал близко к себе и своим чувствам никого, а в последнее время чужое общество его просто угнетало. "Никого.... Никого.... Кого я обманываю, черт возьми...а как же Шарлотта?... Этот маленький островок честности, справедливости, радости, доверия..любви в конце концов..милая Шарлотта". Перед глазами появилась она, на утесе, ветер трепал её прекрасные волосы, она смотрела на него с волнением и радостью, а он назвал её по имени. От волнения его голос срывался и дрожал. Вот она, стояла перед ним, такая живая, такая настоящая, такая любимая и желанная, та, которая лишила его сна и покоя, которая поставила весь его мир с ног на голову, та, которая заставила его хотеть жить и смеяться. Он так многое хотел ей сказать тогда, но чувства и эмоции накрыли его с головой, стоя так близко, что стало трудно дышать, он понял, что не может больше сопротивляться. Что было дальше Сидни помнил по секундно, все внутри него затрепетало от воспоминаний об их первом поцелуе.. Он ощутил прилив нежности и тепла во всем теле, и слегка улыбнулся, все ещё тупо глядя в пол.  
\- Вспомнил что-то интересное, Сидни?  
Голос разрезал воздух и вернул его к реальности. Прекрасный образ Шарлотты начал таять, а на его место пришли разочарование и боль.  
-Нет, ничего интересного - сухо ответил он женщине стоящей рядом с ним. Сидни посмотрел на неё, это была женщина, которую он когда-то любил, о которой мечтал много лет, и скоро она должна будет стать его женой. Элайза красива, богата и вообще образец элегантности и стиля. " Казалось бы, что же может быть лучше?" Возможно пару месяцев назад он был бы вполне счастлив, осознавая все это. Но не сейчас, сейчас ему хотелось кричать от боли и бежать от всех.  
\- Смотри, все смотрят только на нас, мы самая красивая пара здесь, я уверена - продолжила она - все хотят заполучить нас с визитом, как тебе это нравится? Я думаю , что мы должны навестить некоторые семьи, я составила список.  
\- У меня нет желания кого - либо посещать, извините - все также сухо ответил он.  
\- Сидни, я уже приняла решение и оно не обсуждается - ответила она тоном не терпящим возражений.  
Он молча посмотрел на неё, внутри него не было гнева, не было сопротивления, внутри была пустота и тоска. Сидни чувствовал, что что-то внутри него сломалось и он не знал как это можно починить. Мистер Паркер смотрел на свою будущую жену и не чувствовал к ней ничего, абсолютно ничего. Он снова почувствовал себя запертым в клетке. В клетке из которой нет выхода, то, что случилось с Томом не оставило ему выбора. "Черт бы побрал этот пожар, и Тома с его проектом...,если бы не это я был бы сейчас самым счастливым человеком в мире"... Грусть снова накатила и накрыла его с головой. Только воспоминания о Шарлотте заставляли Сидни вставать утром с постели, но она была так далеко, и так недостижима, что к вечеру на него вновь накатывало отчаяние и он засыпал, надеясь, что увидит её во сне.  
Дни шли за днями, но он как будто застрял во времени, ходил, говорил, ел, занимался делами, но это как-будто был не он, а какой-то другой человек..  
\- Вы слышали, леди Сьюзан выводит в свет новую даму, говорят это её первый сезон, ходят слухи, что она невероятно красивая и неординарная, мужчины уже выстроились в очередь, чтобы выразить ей свое предпочтение и тешат себя надеждами заполучить её на танец или нечто большее. Говорят, что возможно сегодня она появится здесь, было бы очень любопытно посмотреть на неё - трещала без умолку миссис Бёрк, стоящая рядом с Элайзой - я вся в предвкушении.  
Сидни отвернулся, не желая слушать сплетни и пересуды, его это не интересовало. Он думал как бы ему уйти отсюда, так чтобы его никто не заметил. Ему нужно отвлечься и вырваться из этой тюрьмы. Может быть стоит поехать в Сэндитон к Тому, смена обстановки пойдёт ему на пользу и возможно ( он очень на это надеялся) Элайза не сможет или не захочет поехать с ним. Это было бы идеально, он очень хотел побыть один. "Черт, зачем ты снова себя обманываешь? Не хочешь ты быть один... ты не хочешь быть с ней... тебе нужна только Шарлотта". Все мысли Сидни вольно или невольно возвращались к ней..." Но её там нет больше, она уехала домой, она уехала и забрала моё сердце с собой." Он тосковал по ней, его тоска была почти осязаема и даже приносила физическую боль. Такого прежде с ним никогда не случалось. Сидни погрузился в свои мысли. Вдруг он почувствовал, что в  
Зале что-то изменилось, все пришли в движение, послышался шёпот и более громкие переговоры, смешки, и часть гостей почему - то плавно переместилась в другую часть Залы. Наверное новые гости, подумал Сидни, но не проявил к этому событию ни малейшего интереса.  
\- Это они, Леди Сьюзан и её протеже, как я и говорила - шёпотом доложила Миссис Бёрк - мне нужно самой на неё посмотреть.  
\- Посмотрим, посмотрим на эту деву - поддержала её Элайза - но не будем торопиться, дадим сначала мужчинам потешить свое любопытство. Не думаю, что там будет что-то экстраординарное или - язвительно начала она и вдруг осеклась и уже громко и нервно добавила - какого черта? Что она здесь делает?.  
Сидни, который только краем уха слушал их разговор очень удивился её реакции и повернулся в ту сторону, куда смотрела не только Элайза, но и множество других людей в этом зале. И там, среди расфуфыренных джентльменов и дам, рядом с Леди Сьюзен он увидел...её...он увидел свою Шарлотту.... Сидни закрыл глаза и снова открыл, он был уверен, что она исчезнет из Залы как мираж, но нет, она никуда не исчезла... О боже... Это была именно Шарлотта...  
Она была прекрасна как никогда, светло- голубое платье оттеняло красивое лицо и подчеркивало прекрасный стан, шикарные густые волосы (которые он так любил) были убраны наверх и украшены лентами, её улыбка и ясные глаза как будто разбудили весь Зал, Сидни показалось, что что все вокруг стало светлее и ярче. Он смотрел на неё не в силах оторвать взгляд, это была его Шарлотта, такая живая, такая любимая, такая желанная... Сидни глубоко вдохнул воздух, чтобы как то удержаться на ногах, и почувствовал, что ещё живой первый раз, после того как закрыл дверь её кареты и попрощался с ней навсегда....  
Прошло какое-то время прежде чем ему удалось осознать, что он просто стоит и смотрит на неё, вероятно, это выглядело глупо или даже не прилично, но сейчас Сидни это мало беспокоило. Он не мог поверить, что та, о которой он грезил и которая ему являлась во снах была здесь, в нескольких метрах от него, ему нужно было лишь подойти и протянуть руку и поздороваться. Он хотел бежать навстречу, заключить её в объятия и никуда не отпускать, сбежать туда, где их никто никогда не найдёт. Он смотрел как Шарлотта мило улыбается людям, которых ей представляют, но вот, она нахмурила брови опустила глаза, потом посмотрела на Леди Сьюзан. Сидни посмотрел на человека, который разговаривал с ними, это был У...., заядлый игрок и повеса, который тем не менее пользовался большим успехом у дам. У..... расточал комплименты и шутил, это было видно по компании Леди Сьюзан. Сидни стало не по себе, волна ревности накатила так неожиданно, что перепутала все мысли, но потом он снова взглянул на Шарлотту и понял, что все его страхи и сомнения напрасны. Сидни помнил каждую черточку её прекрасного лица и уже многое умел читать по нему. Шарлотта отвечала своему собеседнику, но смотрела на него чуть сощурив глаза, Сидни знал, что она изучает его и скорее всего уже видит насквозь. О её способности безошибочно определять что за человек перед ней Сидни знал не по-наслышке, и сейчас, стоя здесь он в очередной раз подумал насколько точны были слова Шарлотты о его семье, сказанные ещё на первом их балу. Как он был груб с ней тогда, а она говорила чистую правду, которую тогда ему не хотелось слушать.  
\- Сидни, я думаю нам пора ехать домой, пожалуй достаточно на сегодня, я устала - сказала Элайза, но он её не услышал, так и продолжая стоять и всматриваться в любимую фигурку в другой части Зала. Вдруг Шарлотта обернулась и глазами встретилась с Сидни. Она смотрела прямо на него, честно, открыто, без смущения. Это лишило его последних сомнений. У Сидни защемило сердце, внутри все вспыхнуло ярким огнём, глаза засверкали и он не смог сдержать улыбку. Элайза конечно не могла этого не заметить.  
\- Сидни - ещё громче сказал она и её красивое лицо исказилось от злобы, губы сложились в узкую линию, а в глазах застыли льдинки, таким взглядом наверное можно было бы убить - ты меня слышишь?  
\- - Что? - спросил он рассеянно - вы что-то сказали? - сказал он, не отрывая своего взгляда от Шарлотты - извините, мне нужно поздороваться - сказал он и двинулся к оживленной групке.  
Элайза была в бешенстве.


	2. Приём. Часть 2.

Сидни пробирался сквозь группу нарядно одетых людей, они говорили, перешептывались, смеялись, сплетничали, он огляделся по сторонам, с ужасом понимая насколько противно ему все, что происходит здесь и на других приёмах, вместе с этим пришло понимание того, где он сейчас находится и что собирается делать. Сидни понимал, что его действия скорее всего глупы и необдуманны, но сейчас ему было все равно, он должен был увидеть Шарлотту, должен был услышать её голос, хотя бы на миг приблизится к той, которая была смыслом его жизни и воспоминания о которой согревали его сердце.   
Наконец, толпа расступилась и он увидел её, она разговаривала с Леди Сьюзен, Шарлотта улыбнулась Леди, в её прекрасных глазах отражались огоньки свечей и Сидни замер, очарованный этим моментом. В голове его пронеслись воспоминания о другом балу, здесь в Лондоне, когда он имел счастье танцевать с ней, смотреть в прекрасные глаза, держать за руки и быть так близко, что мог почувствовать её дыхание на своей коже.   
Он смотрел на Шарлотту и не мог поверить, что эта прекрасная леди, которая сейчас блистала в этом зале могла бы быть его женой. Это уже была не та девчонка, которую он позволил себе отчитать на балу и наговорить грубостей после, просто оттого, что по-детски не хотел признавать её правоту. Сейчас перед ним стояла девушка, красотой и изяществом которой можно только восхищаться. Он ощущал гордость и восторг от одной мысли, что из всех присутствующих только он мог знать какая она настоящая, сколько внутри неё тепла и света, только он знал как она умеет любить.   
Тут Шарлотта подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо на него, чуть дрогнув, она сохранила любезное выражение лица, но лёгкий румянец на щеках предательски выдавал её волнение.  
"Что она думает обо мне? Захочет ли со мной говорить?" пронеслось в голове. Эмоции захлестнули Сидни, сердце стучало так громко, что ему казалось, что весь зал может его услышать.   
\- Леди Сьюзан, мисс Хэйвуд - рад приветствовать вас - сказал он дрожащим от волнения голосом и поклонился в знак приветствия дамам. Только одному ему было известно как сильно в этот момент ему хотелось взять ручку Шарлотту в тонкой белой перчатке и поцеловать, прижать к своей груди.  
Леди Сьюзан поприветствовала Сидни в ответ.   
\- Мистер Паркер - тихо сказала Шарлотта и снова посмотрела на Сидни.   
Ему казалось, что он утонул в её глазах, Сидни пытался найти в них подтверждение тому, что для него ещё не все кончено. До того момента, как увидел её сегодня, он думал, что почти смирился со своей судьбой, но сейчас, стоя рядом с Шарлоттой так близко, он не хотел верить, что в его жизни будет ещё кто-то кроме неё.   
\- Как ваши дела, Мисс Хэйвуд? - борясь с волнением, хриплым голосом спросил он - ничего не слышал о Вас с момента Вашего отъезда из Сэндитона.   
\- Спасибо, у меня все хорошо, я была дома, со своей семьёй - сказала Шарлотта, голос её звучал спокойно, но щеки снова покрылись румянцем- как Ваши дела Мистер Паркер?   
\- Мои? - Сидни вдруг опешил, её такой простой вопрос поставил его в тупик. В любом другом случае случае он не раздумывая бы ответил "спасибо, все хорошо", а тут... Сказать правду он не мог, но и лгать ей тоже не хотел (и наплевать на все приличия).   
\- У нас с Сидни все просто замечательно, он не может дождаться свадьбы, сам не свой от этого - радостно защебетала Элайза, подойдя к Сидни и взяв его под руку (её рука как камень тянула Сидни вниз) - О леди Сьюзан, мисс Хэйвуд, мы как будто снова на регате в Сэндитоне. Не думала, что вы захотите снова очутиться в Лондоне, мисс Хэйвуд, даже не знаю, какие развлечения вы могли бы здесь найти для себя, а, нет, я знаю, вы наверняка привезли с собой томик Гераклита, как это мило.  
На секунду в воздухе повисло молчание, Шарлотта на мгновение смутилась, Сидни, ошарашенный наглостью и грубостью Элайзы освободился от её руки и посмотрел на неё с нескрываемым недовольством, он нахмурился.  
-Миссис Кэмпион! - громко сказал Сидни, останавливая её и подбирая слова.   
\- Не стоит переживать, миссис Кэмпион, у нас богатая культурная программа, множество приглашений и визитов, я думаю, что Шарлотта не будет скучать, хотя любовь к книгам весьма похвальна для такой молодой леди, и многим другим, в том числе и более старшим дамам, стоило бы у неё поучиться - перебила его Леди Сьюзан в своей спокойной манере.   
Элайза ответила ей недовольной улыбкой, в полной мере ощутив её ответный укол.   
\- Леди Сьюзан права, миссис Кэмпион, вам не стоит переживать, в Лондоне много всего интересного, что могло бы меня заинтересовать - с вызовом в голосе сказала Шарлотта.   
Сидни вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно. "Это все из-за меня. Это я виноват во всем произошедшем. Я принял решение обручиться взамен на помощь Тому, это только сделка, но я сделал больно Шарлотте тогда и делаю сейчас" Сидни вдруг почувствовал какой мерзкой и мелочной может быть Элайза и ему захотелось любым способом защитить свою Шарлотту от неё, к сожалению сейчас такой способ был только один.   
\- Дамы, прошу прощения, но я должен Вас покинуть, желаю всего доброго - сказал Сидни, собирая остатки самообладания в кулак, но не справившись с собой снова посмотрел на Шарлотту, как бы прощаясь с ней лично, учтиво поклонился и вышел из Зала, оставив Элайзу стоять одну уже во второй раз за сегодня, выражение её лица было не передаваемым.  
Шарлотте, стоило больших трудов не оглянуться ему во след, но она с этим с честью справилась.   
\- Прошу прощения - проговорила Элайза, одарила дам своей фальшивой улыбкой и отправилась вслед за Сидни.   
Когда она ушла Шарлотта попыталась отдышаться, что не ускользнуло от Леди Сьюзан.   
\- Всё хорошо, девочка моя - ты отлично со всем справилась - спокойно сказала Леди Сьюзан - я думаю миссис Си ещё получит своё.   
-Но я - начала Шарлотта.   
\- Шарлотта, я говорила тебе, что во всем, что касается любви не бывает окончательных итогов и не нужно сдаваться, потому что гонка ещё не окончена. Шарлотта невольно улыбнулась её словам и дам снова погрузились в атмосферу вечера.


	3. Том и Мэри

Стояла ясная погода, свежий морской ветерок весело трепал листья деревьев и одежду мирно прогуливающихся по пляжу дам и джентельменов.  
Для обитателей Трафальгар Хаус начался новый день. С самого утра Том был сам не свой от возбуждения, метался по своему кабинету, хватая различные бумаги и макеты, тем самым устраивая настоящий хаос. В его голове роилось множество проектов и планов, касательно будущего Сэндитона, проблема состояла лишь в том, чтобы их как-то систематизировать и выбрать из них действительно интересные и выгодные. Это для Тома оказалось самым сложным заданием.  
С момента объявления о помолвке Сидни, Том был невероятно счастлив, судьба давала ему второй шанс и он укрепился в мысли, что дело его верное и нужно двигаться дальше, чего бы это не стоило. Он уже почти забыл о возможности долговой тюрьмы и о том, чему он подверг свою семью. Том был искренне рад за Сидни, считая, что пожар так или иначе привел его к настоящему счастью. Сидни воссоединился со своей любовью. Да и что греха таить, состояние Элайзы тоже пришлось как нельзя кстати. Деньги полились не рекой, но вполне ощутимым потоком, что позволило Тому расслабиться и погрузиться в свои многочисленные идеи.   
Ему не хватало Шарлотты, с её отъездом бумаг и счетов скапливалось все больше, а порядка становилось все меньше. " Все-таки эта девочка настоящий клад" в который раз подумал он, потеряв очередные чертежи и потратив добрый час на их поиски.   
В противовес Тому Мэри не была так счастлива, он все чаще замечал, что она грустила, стала рассеянной и малообщительной. На все его восторженные идеи реагировала спокойно и почти что холодно. В последние дни Мэри плохо себя чувствовала и Том боялся, что она может слечь. Он не мог понять причин таких перемен в Мэри, единственной его догадкой было то, что она скучает по Шарлотте.   
Сидя, зарывшись в бумагах и пытаясь разобраться в накопившихся делах, он услышал знакомые шаги и с улыбкой обернулся к Мэри.  
\- Доброе утро, дорогая, как дети? - спросил Том.  
\- Доброе утро. Всё хорошо, дети в классе, занимаются - спокойно ответила Мэри.  
\- Хорошо - знаешь, у меня появились новые идеи по улучшению Сэндитона - я напишу Сидни, мне нужно будет ещё немного денег - возбуждено начал говорить Том - но это будет настоящий прорыв, после этого посетители хлынут к нам мощным потоком.   
Мэри внимательно посмотрела на мужа, в очередной раз осознав, что его одержимость Сэндитоном все больше её пугает. Она, как истинно любящая жена, всегда была на его стороне и поддерживала даже в самые тяжёлые времена. Но сейчас, глядя на Тома она испытывала смешанные чувства. Воспоминания о Шарлотте и Сидни не давали ей покоя. Она несколько раз писала Шарлотте письма, но так и не смогла ей сказать правду, насколько она сожалеет о случившемся. Перед её глазами стояло лицо Шарлотты, садящейся в экипаж, в глазах стояли слезы " Бедная девочка, она столько сделала для нашей семьи, для меня, детей, Тома, для Сэндитона, для Сидни, она снова научила его улыбаться.... и любить, как мы могли так поступить с ними? Как я позволила этому случиться? А Сидни.. когда он приезжает на него больно смотреть, это же совсем другой человек. Его взгляд пустой, впрочем, наверное, как и он сам сейчас". Мэри медленно опустилась в кресло и закрыла глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Дорогая, тебе нехорошо? - с беспокойством спросил Том, выбегая из-за стола - может воды?  
\- Со мной все в порядке - спокойно сказала Мэри.  
\- Но с тобой что-то происходит - не унимался Том - я же вижу. Это из-за Шарлотты? Ты скучаешь по ней? Мне тоже её часто не хватает, она была хорошей помощницей.   
Мэри нахмурилась, решая может ли она поделится с Томом этой тайной. Она внимательно посмотрела на мужа, вспоминая как сама корила его за скрытность и недоверие и решилась.   
\- Том, дело действительно в Шарлотте - начала она.   
\- Но дорогая, это же такая ерунда, можешь написать ей, пусть снова приезжает погостить - радостно перебил её Том - тем более мне тоже бы пригодилась её помощь.   
\- Дело не в том, что она уехала домой - уже громче сказала Мэри - дело в Шарлотте и Сидни, Том!   
\- Да, Сидни и Шарлотта молодцы, так помогли нам с регатой и балом, хорошо, что они поладили, нам без них было бы трудно.   
\- Послушай меня внимательно, Том - решительно сказала Мэри.   
\- Но, дорогая - начал было он, но посмотрев на выражение её лица решил больше не перебивать.   
Мэри глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь собраться.   
Шарлотта и Сидни - сказала она твёрдым голосом - мы разрушили их жизни, Том. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Неужели ты настолько слеп, что совсем ничего не видишь?   
Лицо Тома вытянулось от удивления, он широко открыл глаза.   
\- Разрушили их жизни? Мэри, я не понимаю. Что ты имеешь ввиду? Это такая шутка? - затараторил Том.   
\- Нет, я не шучу, к сожалению - с болью в голосе сказала Мэри - мне давно нужно было тебе рассказать.   
Том был удивлён, ошарашен её словами, но до сих пор не понимал их значения.   
\- Шарлотта и Сидни любят друг друга - продолжала Мэри - любят по-настоящему, Том, это не просто увлечение. Мы были так слепы, так глупы, что не заметили этого раньше. Господи, это же было так очевидно. Я думаю Сидни собирался сделать ей предложение на балу, но в связи со всеми дальнейшими событиями он был вынужден... - Мэри остановилась, не в силах дальше говорить, она опустила голову на секунду, а когда подняла Том увидел на её лице слезы - мы разрушили их жизни, Том, их счастье, мы не дали им ни единого шанса - слезы полились сильнее и она больше не смогла говорить.   
Несколько минут в комнате стояла гробовая тишина, прерываемая только тиканьем часов.   
Мэри смогла немного успокоиться и посмотрела на мужа. Том весь как-то внезапно осунулся. Ей показалось, что за эти минуты он постарел на несколько лет.   
-Ты уверена, что ты не ошиблась? - спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.   
\- Уверена - с болью в голосе сказала Мэри - он обручился с Элайзой, чтобы мы не попали в долговую тюрьму, разве ты не понимаешь, Том? Он пожертвовал собой и ей ради нас. А она, она ни словом ни обмолвилась, бедная девочка! Как я смогла это допустить - голос Мэри снова сорвался и слёзы покатились из глаз.   
Тому показалось, что весь мир вокруг него пропал, радость от обилия идей и удовольствие от того, что Сидни устроил свою жизнь внезапно потускнели, а потом и вовсе пропали. Ему не хватало воздуха, в голове пронеслись картинки из прошлой жизни: разговор с Сидни о браке, тогда в Лондоне; каким счастливым Сидни был на балу и как они танцевали с Шарлоттой, (а он то связал все с Элайзой); прощание с Шарлоттой и слезы в её глазах (которые теперь он воспринимал совсем по-другому), возвращение Сидни из Лондона с сообщением о помолвке, все были счастливы, все радовались, звучал смех, а что же Сидни? Он стоял прямо, сдержанно улыбался, а в глазах? В глазах его была боль!... а после отъезда Шарлотты он был сам не свой, сначала ругался и злился на всех ни за что (даже Кроу досталось), а потом вдруг как будто потух... "Господи, каким же идиотом я был, как я сразу этого не увидел? Да я... Я просто самовлюбленный болван! Все это из-за меня!".  
Чувство вины накрыло Тома с головой. Он был оглушен, поражён и шокирован. Том вновь посмотрел на Мэри, вдруг осознав какой огромный груз она носила на своих плечах, пока он как дурак наслаждался "счастливой" жизнью. Он подошёл к Мэри и крепко обнял её.   
\- Мы обязаны что-то сделать, Том, они не должны страдать из-за чужих ошибок - тихо сказала Мэри - если всё оставить так, то ты навсегда потеряешь своего брата, а я никогда не смогу себя простить.   
Том посмотрел ей в глаза и понял, что сейчас она была права как никогда раньше.   
\- Мэри, ты права, нужно найти выход - сказал Том - Сидни и Шарлотта такого не заслуживают.   
Он снова обнял жену, радуясь тому, что рядом с ним сейчас есть родной человек, цепляясь за Мэри как за соломинку, не позволяющую ему утонуть в круговороте собственных мыслей. "Что именно я могу сделать для них сейчас ? Куда я могу пойти? Леди Дэнем? Баббингтон? А может быть Лондон? Банки? И после регаты и бала есть ли какие то хоть призрачные шансы? Есть ли какие-то надежды?..." 


	4. Миссис Кэмпион

Миссис Элайза Кемпион - одна из богатейших вдов Англии, образец красоты, элегантности и стиля посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Обычно ей очень нравилось своё отражение, можно даже сказать, что она его любила, но сегодня её красивое лицо не доставило ей привычного удовольствия. Миссис Кэмпион была в бешенстве, ни расстроена, ни огорчена, а именно в бешенстве.   
Вечер не предвещал ничего нового, это был обычный светский приём на который они прибыли вместе с Сидни. Развлекаясь картами и болтовней со своими спутниками, она интересно проводила время, все шло прекрасно, если не считать, что Сидни был крайне задумчив, отстранён и нехотя вступал в разговор. Впрочем, он достаточно долго вёл себя подобным образом, поэтому Элайза решила закрыть на это глаза.  
Всё изменилось, когда на приёме появились Леди Сьюзан со своей протеже. Миссис Кэмпион, как и любому другому представителю лондонского бомонда, было крайне любопытно какая дама может появиться в их окружении, тем более вокруг неё уже ходили слухи, ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть которые она не могла.   
Элайза взглянула в другой конец Зала и увидела двух дам, рядом с которыми тут же образовалась кучка людей, желающих быть представленными. Одной из них была Леди Сьюзан, как обычно образец элегантности во всем, вплоть до изящного поворота головы. Вторая дама была моложе, она была стройна, светло-голубое платье хорошо подчеркивало её фигуру(чего Элайза не могла не отметить) , густые темные волосы убраны наверх и украшены лентами. Лица Элайза, к сожалению, сразу разглядеть не смогла. Но любопытство, подстегнутое словами Миссис Бёрк, все же брало верх.  
Вдруг дама в голубом обернулась, и Элайза, говорившая что-то Миссис Бёрк, на мгновение потеряла дар речи. Рядом с Леди Сьюзан стояла мисс Хэйвуд! Шарлотта Хэйвуд - дочь фермера! Элайза живо вспомнила их с Сидни, сидящих в лодке, его, смотрящего ей прямо в глаза, улыбающегося и держащего за руки. Злоба и ревность наполнили все её существо и она не сдержавшись, почти выкрикнула "Какого черта? Что она здесь делает?". Через секунду Миссис Кэмпион уже сожалела о своём порыве, так как своим невольным возгласом привлекла внимание Сидни. Тот вмиг изменился, в его тёмных глазах появился огонёк, было видно, что он о чем то напряжённо думает, не отрывая взгляда от этой девчонки. Всё попытки Элайзы отвлечь Сидни ни к чему не привели. В конце концов он улыбнулся и, что-то пробормотав в ответ, ушёл, оставив её одну. Всё что произошло дальше напоминало страшный сон. Она, привыкшая блистать была абсолютно уверена в своём превосходстве, но её разговор с двумя дамами серьёзно поколебал её уверенность. Она получила свою оплеуху от Леди Сьюзан, это было неприятно и унизительно, но особенно унизительным было то, что это произошло в присутствии мисс Хэйвуд. Но даже не это привело Миссис Кэмпион в бешенство. Настоящей причиной по которой она уже битый час расхаживала по комнате, не в силах унять свою злость, был Сидни Паркер.  
"Да как он посмел так поступить со мной? Как он смог мне перечить, вырывать руку и... уйти? Из-за чего? Из-за какой-то сельской девчонки? Это его часть сделки и он обязан её выполнять!!! Да я могу уничтожить и его и его братца одним щелчком пальцев."   
Элайза никак не погла погасить свой гнев, ей хотелось растерзать Сидни, уничтожить его в глазах общества, растоптать. Единственное, что её останавливало - её собственные планы и это обстоятельство злило её ещё больше.  
Дверь отворилась и в комнату дрожа от страха вошла горничная.   
\- Не желает ли Леди раздеться? - тихо спросила она.   
Элайза резко обернулась к ней, все ещё вне себя от злости.   
-Убирайся!!!!!! - закричала она, схватила книгу, лежащую на туалетном столике, и запустила в горничную.   
Бедняжка едва успела нырнуть в дверной проем и захлопнуть за собой дверь. Книга с грохотом ударилась о стену и рухнула на пол.   
Элайза посмотрела на книгу, не веря собственным глазам. Этот предмет, лежащий сейчас на полу, вдруг вернул её к реальности. Элайза глубоко вздохнула. Гнев постепенно начал отступать, возвращая его мысли в обычное русло.  
" Я Элайза Кемпион, и только я решаю что и как будет происходить в моей жизни. Последнее слово всегда будет за мной, чего бы мне это не стоило!"   
Чтобы окончательно успокоиться Элайза вспомнила свой последний триумф - помолвку, которая к слову сказать тоже досталась ей не просто.   
Разговор после регаты с Сидни был крайне неудачным (как собственно и вся поездка в Сэндитон), все её уловки и увещевания ни к чему не привели, он был непреклонен, но невероятно тактичен и вежлив. Она не была бы Элайзой Кэмпион если бы смирилась с поражением так просто, прекрасно понимая, что истинной причиной его отказа было увлечение этой девчонкой. Элайза решила отступить на время, выжидая нужный момент для своего появления. Такой, к её радости, не заставил себя долго ждать. Новость о пожаре в Сэндитоне во время летнего бала разлетелась по Лондону почти так же быстро, как запах гари от самого пожара по округе . Элайза, ранее наводившая справки о состоянии дел Тома, и знавшая о его долгах прекрасно понимала, что это событие поставит Тома в критическое положение. Такой шанс Миссис Кэмпион упустить не могла. Имея значительные денежные средства и связи Элайзе не составило большого труда закрыть все двери в Лондоне для семьи Паркеров, тем самым лишая Сидни последней возможности решить проблемы Тома. Она была умна и понимала, что у мистера Паркера не останется выбора и он вынужденно обратится к ней, что собственно вскоре и произошло.   
Сидни пришёл к ней, честно рассказав о состоянии дел брата, и попросил денег в долг, обещая вернуть искомые суммы в наиболее кратчайшие сроки.   
Она не стала долго ходить вокруг да около, и предложила ему взаимовыгодную сделку - обещание жениться в обмен на финансовые вливание в Сэндитон. Как и ожидала Элайза Сидни был крайне возмущён и ответил категорическим отказом, выразил благодарность за затраченное на него время и удалился. Зная истинное положение дел, она понимала, что это ещё не конец и спокойно ждала. К концу недели, испробовав все возможные и невозможные варианты и получив везде отказ, будучи в полном отчаянии от своего бессилия, Сидни снова пришёл к ней и все-таки принял так смело отвергнутое им сначала предложение. Помолвка была объявлена, Элайза добилась того, о чем мечтала. Она прекрасно понимала, что все это произошло против воли Сидни, но почему то это только увеличивало её радость от собственного триумфа.   
Итак, мистер Сидни Паркер скоро станет её мужем, приготовления к свадьбе шли своим ходом, но гораздо медленнее, чем ей бы того хотелось. Постоянно возникали какие-то новые проблемы и вопросы, это утомляло Элайзу, но будучи очень настойчивой, она упорно шла к своей новой цели. Сидни в свою очередь не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к подготовке к свадьбе, а уж о его помощи просто и речи не шло. Это Элайза в полной мере оценила ещё на свадьбе Баббингтона и Эстер, когда на её удачный выпад в сторону этой деревенской выскочки Хэйвуд, Сидни ответил гробовым молчанием. Элайза почувствовала, как гнев снова стал подбираться к ней. "Это чёртова девчонка, как она посмела появиться здесь, в Лондоне? Мне нужно узнать как можно больше о ней." Благодаря своему положению она могла легко раздавить Шарлотту как мерзкую букашку, единственное, что её останавливало это покровительство Леди Сьюзан, с которой сейчас она бы не рискнула сражаться, особенно не зная реального положения дел. "Да что она могла найти в этой деревенщине? Она даже волосы свои собрать не в состоянии. Гадкая девчонка!". Выискивая все новые и новые недостатки в Шарлотте, Элайза даже самой себе не смогла бы признаться, что ею всецело захватили зависть и ревность. В её холодной и рациональной голове никак не укладывалось как другая женщина, не имея в сущности ничего, кроме молодости (ни титула, ни положения, ни приданого), могла заставить Сидни так смотреть на неё, улыбаться и делать совершенно безрассудные вещи. Понятие любви для Элайзы всегда было относительным, её порывы скорее можно было сравнить с увлечением, влечением и страстью, но даже в эти редкие минуты её мозг в полной мере осознавал происходящее. Тем страшнее сегодня для неё был приступ гнева, который затопил её всю, без остатка. Сидни посмел задеть её самолюбие и гордость, этого она так просто оставить не могла.   
В голове вдруг всплыла мысль о том, зачем ей вообще нужен Сидни Паркер? И наверное первый раз в жизни она не смогла дать на это исчерпывающий ответ. Миссис Кэмпион так до конца и не понимала своего стремления выйти за него замуж и это в какой-то степени её пугало. Иногда это напоминало игру в кошки-мышки, Элайзе доставляло неописуемое удовольствие чувствовать, что он в её власти.   
10 лет назад, при их встрече она была очарована его красотой, голосом, манерами. Она позволила себе увлечься им, с радостью принимала ухаживания и даже согласилась стать его женой. Она прекрасно понимала, что он влюблен по уши и потакает всем капризам своей невесты, и этот факт вполне её устраивал. Предложение от мистера Кэмпиона было несколько неожиданным, он был гораздо старше Сидни, и был далеко не так привлекателен внешне, однако брак с ним предполагал неоспоримые преимуществам: у него был титул и он был невероятно богат. Элайза прекрасна понимала, что с Сидни, как бы притягателен для неё он не был, её ждёт куда более скромная и скучная жизнь, лишенная того комфорта, к которому она так стремилась. Недолго поколебавшись, Элайза разорвала помолвку и дала согласие на новый брак. "Бедняжка Сидни, он был раздавлен её решением", ей было жаль его и первое время она скучала по их общению, но не более, решение было принято и отступать она не собиралась.   
Брак её никак нельзя было назвать идеальным, муж её был стар и необщителен, но Миссис Кэмпион была вполне удовлетворена и все возможные неудобства она с успехом компенсировала роскошью. Элайза обладала неисчислимым количеством драгоценностей и платьев, в которых регулярно блистала на балах, получая великое множество комплиментов и предложений от своих многочисленных поклонников. Детей в их браке (по счастливой для неё случайности) не было, чему она была несказанно рада, поэтому с чистой совестью занималась исключительно собой.   
После того, как Мистер Кэмпион почил, Элайза в полной мере ощутила себя счастливой и свободной. Наследство после смерти мужа было так велико, что самомнение Элайзы взлетело до небес, она понимала, что теперь она может выбрать любую жизнь, какая ей будет угодна и потакать любым своим прихотям. Она часто выезжала, сопровождаемая кучкой доверенных лиц, которые соглашались с ней во всем и смеялись над любыми её шутками. Миссис Кэмпион не тешила себя иллюзиями насчёт их дружбы и верности, прекрасно понимая, что они были рядом лишь с целью урвать хоть небольшой кусочек от её наследства, её это вполне устраивало, таким образом она ощущала свою власть над ними.   
Так продолжалось пока она не увидела Сидни на том балу в Лондоне, где он танцевал с этой девчонкой. Как женщина весьма искушенная, Элайза не могла не заметить их взгляды и искры летящие от этих двоих, не ускользнуло от её внимания и то, что в конце танца Сидни не желая отпускать свою партнёршу пропустил последние движения и прижал её к себе. Прекрасно осознавая, что наверное никогда по-настоящему его не любила, Элайза все же получила жестокий укол ревности, и ей захотелось обладать им, как и всем остальным, что она с такой лёгкостью могла купить. Так или иначе она твёрдо решила, что Сидни Паркер должен быть в её власти и все его дальнейшие попытки сопротивления только укрепили её в решении. Она ни на миг не сомневалась в себе и была уверена, что с лёгкостью влюбит Сидни в себя, как сделала это 10 лет назад. Однако сегодня её уверенность значительно пошатнулась.   
"Он все равно будет моим, чего бы это не стоило. Они ещё пожалеют, что связались со мной".   
Миссис Кэмпион взяла в руки колокольчик, вызывая горничную, ей нужно было отдохнуть, потому что завтра будет новый день и новая битва, которую она никак не собиралась проигрывать.... 


	5. Сидни

Он стремительно вышел из Зала, поминутно борясь с желанием вернуться. Сидни резко остановился, не понимая что ему делать дальше. Он был растерян, сердце билось как сумасшедшее, кровь стучала в висках и к горлу подступила тошнота. Сидни отчаянно ловил ртом воздух в надежде как то прийти в себя. Он бегло огляделся по сторонам, остро желая найти убежище, в котором он сможет подумать и спешно отошёл к колоннами. Он увидел Миссис Кэмпион, выходящую из Зала, она прошла в противоположном направлении, оглядываясь по сторонам, было очевидно, что она в бешенстве, Сидни знал, что она искала именно его. Встречаться с Элайзой сейчас никак не входило в его планы, и он не нашёл лучшего варианта, чем скрыться в курильной комнате джентльменов.  
В курилке царила расслабленная атмосфера, пары дыма клубились по комнате, джентльмены делились своими мыслями и сплетнями о собравшихся в Зале, разбившиеся на группки люди увлечённо беседовали и смеялись. Сидни проследовал в самый угол и сел в дальнее кресло у окна. Собственные мысли сводили его с ума. Сердце горело огнем. "Там в Зале, так близко от меня моя Шарлотта!!! Моя Шарлотта!!! Моя маленькая девочка!!!" Он задохнулся от собственных чувств. Сидни помнил каждую черточку её лица, каждый жест, взгляд, улыбку, запах её волос и теплоту нежных рук. Вот перед ним снова стояла она, как живая, на их балконе на балу. Он нежно ласкал её ладони и предплечья, не в силах бороться с собственными желаниями и притяжением между ними. Сидни хотелось касаться её прекрасного лица, каждой прядки тёмных и мягких волос, у него появилось непреодолимое желание обнять её и прижать к себе так крепко, чтобы почуствовать дыхание и ощутить биение сердца в её груди. Он открыто любовался ею. От возбуждения её дыхание было частым, а её прекрасная грудь в роскошном декольте божественно вздымалась, приводя его в неописуемый восторгом. Её изящная длинная шея и нежные приоткрытые губы, вкус которых он кажется до сих пор ощущал на своих губах, сводили его с ума. В её тёмных глазах он видел столько страсти, любви и нежности, что казалось в них можно было утонуть. Шарлотта нежно улыбнулась ему, на её щечках появились ямочки, которые он так отчаянно любил, это заставило его забыть обо всем на свете. Сидни понял, что пропал окончательно и бесповоротно, эта юная фея взяла его в плен, из которого он уже никак не хотел освобождаться.   
"Очнись, она здесь, рядом с тобой, живая, такая же прекрасная! Как она смотрела на тебя! Милая, любимая Шарлотта как же мне узнать о чем ты думаешь, кто я для тебя после всего, что я натворил? Нужен ли я тебе теперь? Что же мне делать?"Эти вопросы мучили его. Сидни сходил с ума от одной мысли, что он будет рядом и не может прикоснуться к ней как раньше, и ощутить тепло её рук и нежного тела, не сможет заглянуть в её прекрасные глаза и увидеть в них ответное чувство. Это было невыносимо.   
Он вдруг чётко осознал, что после их встречи их жизнь никогда уже не будет прежней. Сидни чувствовал, что он в клетке, в которую он загнал себя сам. Но только сегодня, стоя перед женщиной, которую он любил каждой клеточкой своего тела, он понял, что не смирился и никогда не смирится со своей участью. Ему нужна только она, его Шарлотта, она часть его души, без которой его жизнь теряет всякий смысл. Он не знал, как ему выбраться из этой западни, но впервые, после того злосчастного пожара почувствовал, что не все ещё потеряно, почувствовал в себе силы бороться.   
Он вспомнил день отъезда Шарлотты из Сэндитона и сердце его сжалось. Он не знал как попрощаться с ней, все его существо сопротивлялось её отъезду, Шарлотта была нужна ему как никогда раньше. Сердце его рвалось на части, но он понимал, что поддавшись собственным чувствам, никогда не отпустит её, предрешая тем самым судьбу брата и его семьи. Он отчаянно не понимал почему он должен был сделать невозможный выбор между двумя родными ему людьми, это было несправедливо и жестоко. Сидни решил не бередить её душу и не стал прощаться с ней, посчитав это единственно верным решением, но как только карета отъехала от Трафальгар - Хаус вся его решимость куда-то испарилась, он должен был увидеть её, хоть на мгновение, должен был прикоснуться к ней хотя бы в последний раз. Он вскочил на коня и догнал карету. Как много хотел и как мало он смог сказать ей тогда. Одна мысль о том, что она будет жить где-то и думать о нем плохо была для него просто невыносимой. Только тогда, стоя на холме и глядя в её глаза, полные слез, он понял насколько сильную женщину он полюбил. Прощание было горьким, он задыхался от боли и отчаяния. Сидни казалось, что вместе с Шарлоттой ушла вся радость из его жизни. Миг, когда он последним усилием воли, закрыл дверь её кареты стоял перед его глазами все время, пока они были в разлуке. И сейчас, когда она снова была так близко, Сидни не мог допустить, чтобы этот миг когда-нибудь повторился.   
" Я не могу позволить ей исчезнуть снова, нужно найти другой выход". 

\- Дружище, прячешься здесь в углу от своей горгоны? - наклонившись к Сидни и положив руку ему на плечо почти что прошептал Кроу - не удивительно, я сейчас встретил её в холле, она злая как мегера, еле успел унести ноги, чем ты так насолил ей, Сидни?   
Сидни промолчал, позволив Кроу самому додумывать причины его поведения. Ему совсем не хотелось ни с кем говорить, а уж тем более оправдываться.   
\- Я вообще не понимаю тебя и Баббингтона - уже веселее продолжил он, отхлебывая неизвестный напиток из своей любимой фляжки - что вы находите в таких женщинах, одно фырканье и вечно вздернулый нос, на мой взгляд одни минусы и никакого удовольствия. Сидни снова промолчал, на этот раз его друг попал прямо в точку.   
\- Ну ладно, Бабберс уже потерян для общества - не унимался Кроу - но тебе ещё не поздно одуматься, поверь мне эта мегера даст о себе знать, помяни моё слово, о ней много чего рассказывают в определённых кругах.  
Сидни грустно вздохнул, понимая, что и тут друг оказался прав. Кроу снова отпил из своей фляжки и наклонившись к Сидни сказал - здесь так много красивых пташек, с которыми можно недурно спеть дуэтом - и засмеялся. Сидни через силу ухмыльнулся в ответ, оставив и эту реплику без комментариев.   
\- Кстати, я видел малышку Хэйвуд, хороша чёртовка - развязным тоном продолжил он - так похорошела и по - прежнему так же горяча и остра на язычок.   
При одном упоминании имени Шарлотты, тем более в таком контексте Сидни накрыло горячей волной ревности и ярости. Он снова увидел толпу поклонников рядом с ней, у него похолодело сердце при мысли, что какой- то другой мужчина, кроме него посмеет касаться её, держать за руки и смотреть в её глаза, и с ужасом мог представить что-то большее.   
-Знаешь, такая сладкая малышка мне бы наверное подошла - хохотнул Кроу - с такой наверное нигде не скучно, даже в постели. Сидни вскочил с места за доли секунды, лицо его побагровело от злости, он схватил друга за грудки и поднял над полом, прислонив к стене.   
\- Никогда не смей так говорить о ней - в голос прокричал он - не смей прикасаться к ней, и думать забудь, ты меня понял??? - Сидни тяжело дышал, не справляясь со своими эмоциями. Кроу хотел ещё что-то сказать, но вовремя взглянул в лицо другу и, даже будучи изрядно пьян, понял, что тот в дикой ярости, а значит дальнейшие шутки не уместны.   
\--Всё, все, все, я тебя понял - пробормотал Кроу все ещё вися над полом - никакой малышки Хэйвуд, найду себе более охотливых дам.   
Сидни все ещё тяжело дышал и с трудом пытался успокоиться, в конце концов поставил друга обратно на ноги и отпустил.   
Произошедшее отнюдь не осталось без внимания посетителей курилки, но сегодня Сидни было на это наплевать. Он просто вышел из комнаты, оставив Кроу и остальных джентльменов в полном недоумении. По дороге домой он думал только о Шарлотте, Сидни понимал, что ему необходимо было найти деньги для Тома и способ разорвать ненавистную ему помолвку с Элайзой, мысли, невольно навязанные им Кроу, вынуждали его действовать ещё быстрее...


	6. Шарлотта

Наконец наступила ночь, все свечи были погашены и долгожданная темнота наполнила комнату. Шарлотта лежала на кровати, задумчиво глядя в потолок, прекрасно осознавая, что уснуть сегодня ей уже не удастся.   
Приём, на котором они были с Леди Сьюзан был далеко не первым, но Шарлотта только вступала в эту новую для неё жизнь. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к той роскоши и суете, которая царила вокруг, косые взгляды незнакомых людей, заискивания, все это было таким далёким для неё и таким непонятным, что иногда она сожалела о том, что согласилась принять предложение Леди Сьюзан.   
После отъезда из Сэндитона и возвращения домой жизнь, как будто замерла для Шарлотты, все, что играло в её душе разноцветными красками вдруг исчезло. Несмотря на это, она была невероятно счастлива видеть своих родных, ведь именно их присутствие давало ей силы жить дальше. Дни шли за днями, все казалось вернулось на круги своя, как будто ничего необычного в её жизни никогда и не происходило. Лишь только письма от Мэри могли напомнить ей о самых счастливых, и в тоже время самых несчастных днях её жизни. Первое время Шарлотте казалось, что она сможет (она должна) смириться и возможно со временем забыть о том, что с ней произошло, и видит бог она пыталась это сделать. Но время шло, а чувства никак не утихали, её неразделенное ни с кем горе раздирало её юное сердце на части. Ей хотелось кричать от обиды и боли, и она кричала, но где-то глубоко у себя в душе.   
Она скучала по Сидни, неистово, казалось мысли о нем занимали каждый уголок её сознания и каждая мелочь, каждый намёк неумолимо возвращали её к нему. Теперь она понимала, что Леди Сьюзан не ошибалась, и она действительно любит Сидни, всем сердцем, без оглядки. Думала ли она про него плохо? Нет, её любящее сердце не держало обиды, она прекрасно понимала что стояло тогда на весах и видела по боли в глазах Сидни, чего ему стоило это решение. Она считала его поступок единственно верным, так как ничто другое тогда больше не смогло бы спасти семью Тома. Но боль, которая поселилась в её душе, не утихала, она как ночная гостья каждый вечер приходила к ней в спальню, заставляя её беззвучно рыдать в подушку. Спасением от неё были только воспоминания о Сидни. Шарлотта не могла забыть его красивых влюблённых глаз, смотрящих только на неё, его улыбки, волшебного голоса, от звука которого становилось тепло на душе, его тёплых сильных мужских рук и нежных губ, подаривших ей самое светлое воспоминание в её жизни. Тогда, на холме, прямо перед балом, он назвал её по имени и ей вдруг показалось, что сердце остановилось, стало трудно дышать и земля ушла из под ног. Сидни был так близко, такой родной, такой желанный, что она не раздумывая доверилась ему, отдавая всю себя без остатка. Шарлотта помнила его волнения и каждое слово, сказанное им на балконе, каждое его движение и каждый жест. Но помнила она и боль, и слезы в глазах любимого позже, когда он говорил о помолвке и прощался с ней. Было невыносимо видеть Сидни, такого сильного, независимого мужчину, которого она любила всеми фибрами своей души, раздавленным и униженным. Шарлотта мечтала прижаться к нему всем телом, целовать его прекрасное, любимое лицо, не давая ему утонуть в собственном горе.   
Все эти мысли кружили в её голове, не давали отдыха её измученному сердцу, время шло и Шарлотта стала понимать, что её чувства к Сидни были настолько сильны, что она никогда уже не сможет смириться и ей придётся жить с этой болью всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Пришедшее к ней письмо от Леди Сьюзан, в котором сообщалось о том, что она в курсе всех случившихся событий перевернуло все в жизни Шарлотты с ног на голову. Леди звала её в Лондон, говорила, что Шарлотта должна быть там и бороться за свое счастье. "Но как я посмею? Быть может Сидни уже смирился и будет счастлив в браке с Миссис Кэмпион?" сто раз говорила она сама себе, но её сердце упорно отказывалось в это верить, даже после всего случившегося оно верило только Сидни.  
Леди Сьюзан зажгла в её душе, полной сомнений и безотчётного страха, маленький огонёк надежды, который со временем начал расти и разгораться, вынуждая Шарлотту снова покинуть родной дом и отправиться в Лондон.   
Ей не нравился этот город, в нем не было той теплоты и приветливости таких местечек, как Сэндитон или Виллингдем, где люди, увидев на улице, весело улыбались и приветствовали тебя. Здесь все было подчинено деньгам, простодушие было не в чести и связи значили гораздо больше, чем чувства. Но она была готова смириться со всем этим лишь потому, что где-то в этом городе среди миллиона жителей был тот единственный, за которого она бы не раздумывая отдала свою жизнь, там был её Сидни.   
Шарлотта была прилежной ученицей, а Леди Сьюзан отличным учителем, поэтому любой, кому доводилось её увидеть на приёме или балу не сомневался, что перед ним настоящая леди.   
Шарлотта встала с кровати и подошла к окну. На улице горели фонари, и несмотря на поздний час, все ещё проезжали редкие экипажи. Всё, что происходило с ней в этом городе ей было внове и местами сводило её с ума, но уснуть сегодня Шарлотта не могла не поэтому. Случилось то, о чем она больше всего мечтала и больше всего боялась одновременно. Она увидела Сидни Паркера.   
Шарлотта заметила его сразу как только вошла, безошибочно выхватив в толпе такой знакомый и такой любимый профиль. Сердце её бешено забилось и кровь хлынула к щекам, Шарлотта смотрела на него не отрываясь, пытаясь восполнить каждую секунду их разлуки. Всё, что происходило: приветствия, разговоры, люди вокруг, все отошло на второй план, она участвовала во всем этом, слушала, улыбалась и говорила со всеми, но все мысли её были только о нем. Вдруг она что - то почувствовав, подняла голову и столкнулась с ним взглядом. Сидни смотрел на неё не отрываясь, как тогда, на балконе, от волнения ей стало трудно дышать и по телу пробежала дрожь, а сердце запылало ярким огнём. Сидни улыбнулся и пошёл ей навстречу. Шарлотта не знала что ей делать, её сердце разрывалось одновременно от желания броситься к нему в объятья или бежать прочь отсюда без оглядки. Её руки и голос предательски задрожали, а щеки загорели огнем. Секунда, и Сидни стоял рядом с ней,почти такой же как и прежде (он чуть осунулся и похудел), но все ещё он, её Сидни, ловивший каждый её взгляд. В его глазах она увидела ту же теплоту, что и раньше, её сердечко забилось ещё сильнее, не оставляя ей сил на сопротивление. Он снова был рядом с ней, она слышала его родной и любимый голос, смотрела в его бездонные глаза и все остальное вдруг стало так неважно. Инстинктивно, по-женски, Шарлотта почувствовала, что Сидни тянется к ней всем своим существом и от одной мысли об этом все в этом зале вдруг засверкало яркими красками.   
Как в тумане Шарлотта увидела Миссис Кэмпион, которая как всегда пыталась её уколоть, это вернуло её с небес на землю и напомнило где она и кто она такая. К чести Шарлотты, она ничем не выдала своих чувств и переживаний, даже когда Сидни уходил из Зала. Леди Сьюзан была ей довольна.   
Сама же Шарлотта была в полном смятении после встречи с ним. Грусть и тоска сменялись радостью от встречи, мысли кружили в голове в бешеном ритме, заставляя сходить с ума и не давая уснуть. Теперь она знала точно, что никогда не переставала его любить и хотела верить, что он чувствовал тоже самое. Шарлотта знала, что должна увидеть его снова, прикоснуться к нему и услышать любимый голос. Ей это было крайне необходимо. "Я должна бороться за свое счастье, мне нужно помочь Сидни и Тому, чего бы мне это не стоило". Измученная мыслями и чувствами Шарлотта под утро забылась лёгким сном, чтобы на завтра встретить новый день..... 


	7. Смена декораций

Сидни с облегчением выдохнул, свернул лист бумаги и положил его на стол. Это было письмо от Миссис Кэмпион, она сообщала, что вынуждена срочно уехать в поместье к своим родителям, так как её отец тяжело заболел и слёг. Элайза не знала как долго продлится её отсутствие, и он вдруг осознал, что по воле случая получил в дар то, чего уже давно у него не было - время. Свадьба снова откладывалась, а это значит, что у него появился пусть и призрачный, но шанс на счастье.  
Сидни выглянул в окно, на улице шёл дождь, капли громко стучали по стеклу, заставляя его напряжённо думать.  
Ему срочно нужны были деньги, много денег, он подал запросы во все известные ему места, употребил все свои связи и с нетерпением и страхом ожидал хоть какого - то отклика. Ему было не по себе, он помнил, как после пожара получал отказы везде, где бы он только не появился. Время шло и шансы спасти Тома таяли на глазах. Так и сейчас страх снова начал подкрадываться все ближе, он терзался мыслью, что опять не успеет найти денег и потеряет Шарлотту снова и уже навсегда. Эти мысли были невыносимы, и он как мог гнал их от себя.  
Сидни снова взглянул в окно и подумал о ней, о своей маленькой, но такой стойкой и сильной девочке. В глубине души он надеялся, что где то там, за серой пеленой дождя, одна в этом большом и шумном городе, она тоже думала о нем. Сидни безумно хотелось увидеть её, прочитать её мысли, рассказать ей, что все дни, проведённые им вдали от неё, были самыми горькими и нестерпимо длинными.  
Громкий окрик кучера и ржание лошадей вернули Сидни к реальности, он с большим удивлением увидел, что карета его брата остановилась у дверей дома, и через секунду Том выбежал из неё, кутаясь в плащ и спасаясь от капель дождя под родной крышей.  
Дверь отворилась и Том вошёл внутрь, отряхнулся, повесил плащ и только тогда заметил брата.  
\- Сидни, как я рад, что ты дома - с улыбкой сказал Том, обнимая брата - у меня к тебе разговор.   
Том прошёл внутрь, ругаясь на проклятый дождь, который лил почти все время, дороги развезло и на его путь сюда он потратил слишком много времени.  
Сидни смотрел на брата, рассуждающего о капризах английской погоды и напряжённо думал о настоящей цели его визита. "Ему снова нужны деньги. Снова и снова". Сидни тяжело вздохнул и на секунду закрыл глаза. Всё это напоминало ему замкнутый круг, из которого ему никак нельзя было выбраться.  
\- Что случилось, Том? - бесцветным голосом спросил Сидни, в глубине души уже зная ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- У меня есть одна идея - весело начал Том, пританцовывая по комнате, размахивая своими длинными руками и припивая из только что налитого фужера - если её реализовать, то я смогу сдать в наём все готовые гостевые дома в Сэндитоне, мы отобъем большие деньги и сможем вернуть большую часть долга, мы же почти все уже восстановили.   
Сидни внимательно посмотрел на брата, искренне не понимая такого внезапного приступа радости. Он напряжённо думал, где он мог достать ещё денег и прямо сейчас.   
-Что за идея, Том? - уже поникшим голосом спросил Сидни.   
\- О, это просто невероятная идея - Том широко улыбнулся и продолжал - меня натолкнули на это играющие на улице дети. Ты помнишь, как много людей привлекла к нам регата?   
\- Как я могу забыть - сказал Сидни и улыбнулся, вспомнив Шарлотту, сидящую рядом с ним в лодке. Ветер нежно трепал её тёмные кудри, она была смущена, впрочем, как и он сам. Её руки были холодными от волнения, и он накрыл их своими, желая согреть всю её своим теплом. Она не справлялась с веслами, но никогда бы не сдалась и не показала никому свою слабость. Уже тогда, глядя в её прекрасные глаза, он понимал, что влюблен в неё по уши и отдал бы все на свете, чтобы эти прекрасные минуты не кончались.   
\- Так вот - сказал Том, вытаскивая Сидни из прекрасного видения - мы должны провести рыцарский турнир! Как тебе такое, Сидни?   
\- Турнир? - переспросил он.   
\- Да, да, именно турнир! Рыцарский турнир! - воодушевленно вещал том: скачки на лошадях, стрельба из лука и ружья, кулачные бои...и.. и .возможно лодочные состязания. Соберётся куча желающих это увидеть, я уверен - не унимался Том - я все продумал до мельчайших деталей, не волнуйся.   
\- Сколько тебе нужно денег? - спросил Сидни, не в силах сразу посчитать размер предстоящего бедствия.   
\- Мне не нужны деньги - растягивая слова радостно проговорил Том и широко улыбнулся - я уже договорился с Баббингтоном, теперь, породнившись с Леди Денем он тоже заинтересован в развитии Сэндитона, и, знаешь, ему понравилась моя идея, похоже он стал мягче и сговорчивее, когда женился.   
Сидни открыл рот от удивления. Том ничего не просил у него. Первый раз за последние несколько лет. Он просто делился с ним своей радостью. Сидни облегчённо вздохнул второй раз за сегодняшний день и подумал, что возможно все куда лучше, чем он думал с утра и даже этот проклятый дождь уже ничего не испортит.   
\- Тогда какая помощь тебе нужна от меня? - уже с улыбкой спросил Сидни - вперёд, я весь твой. У него внезапно стало легче на душе и он всем сердцем захотел помочь брату.   
\- А вот тут в игру должен вступить твой приятель - проговорил Том.   
Вдруг в дверь постучали и Том радостно подскочив, поспешил к двери, с улыбкой сообщив Сидни:  
\- И это скорее всего он сам.   
Том открыл дверь, на пороге стоял Баббингтон, отряхивая цилиндр от капель дождя.   
\- Дурацкая погода - проворчал он, по подняв глаза радостно добавил - приветствую, джентльмены!   
Сидни и Том поприветствовали Баббингтона в ответ.   
-Выпьешь чего-нибудь? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Да, с удовольствием, проклятый дождь - сказал Баббингтон - пришлось оставить Эстер дома одну. Ну ничего, может это и к лучшему.   
\- Итак, какая помощь нужна от меня? - уже с улыбкой второй раз спросил Сидни. Его начала забавлять эта ситуация.   
\- Тоже, что и в прошлый раз с регатой - торжественно изрёк Том, - мы идём на бал! - он отвесил поклон, махнул рукой в сторону Баббингтона, передавая ему нить беседы и радостно пританцовывая поднялся на 2 этаж.  
\- Итак, мы идём на бал - передразнивая Тома, сказал Сидни - что ещё я должен узнать?  
Баббингтон улыбнулся и отпил из фужера.   
\- Да, на бал - маскарад, на котором по слухам будет сам принц - регент. - сказал улыбаясь, Бабберс - это настоящий шанс для Тома, Сидни - и немного промолчав, добавил - и для тебя...   
\- Для меня? - переспросил он.   
\- Да, именно для тебя - сказал Баббингтон, протягивая приглашение на бал для семейства Паркеров. Сидни скользнул по нему глазом и остолбенел, поняв, что бал будет проводиться под покровительством Леди Сьюзан, а это значит, что...   
\- Она точно будет там, Сидни - почти шёпотом сказал Баббингтон, как будто прочитав его мысли.  
\- Она? - не веря своим ушам переспросил он - кто она?   
\- Да, она - Шарлотта! - сказал Баббингтон - мы с Эстер уже виделись с ней на другом приёме, признаюсь честно Сидни, сейчас она просто очаровательна и если бы я не любил так свою жену - начал было он, но решил вовремя остановиться, поняв, что Сидни смотрит на него с выпученными от удивления глазами.   
\- Не смотри на меня так - продолжал Баббингтон, я далеко не слепой и видел, что происходило тогда между вами на балу, как ты смотрел на неё, и как она не отрывала взгляд от тебя, это не было просто игрой, я знаю. Твоя помолвка с Элайзой смутила меня и я запутался. Но после той твоей дикой выходки в курилке, мои сомнения снова развеялись - Бабберс захохотал - Кроу был так напуган, сказал, что не подойдёт к малышке Хэйвуд ближе, чем на 10 метров.   
\- Сидни, Том тоже все знает, Мэри все ему рассказала - продолжал Баббингтон - он пришёл ко мне со своей идеей, Том очень волнуется за тебя и хочет помочь, как и я, поэтому мы все это и затеяли.   
Сидни не мог поверить тому, что услышал. Его друг и его брат знали о его чувствах и ему больше не нужно было притворяться и что-то скрывать. Он испытал такое облегчение, казалось он снова мог дышать полной грудью. Ему хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно.   
Сидни налил обоим по фужеру и они выпили.   
\- Я хотел сделать ей предложение тогда на балу - не в силах больше держать это в себе, сказал Сидни - но пришёл Эдвард и мы....   
\- Я помню - сказал Баббингтон, похлопав друга по плечу - спасибо, что помог мне тогда защитить от него Эстер. Она самое дорогое из того, что у меня есть. Теперь я у тебя в долгу.   
\- Я так и не успел сказать, как сильно я её люблю - в сердцах произнёс Сидни - я каждый день жалею, что так и не смог сказать ей всего этого...   
\- Возможно, у тебя ещё будет такой шанс - улыбнувшись сказал Баббингтон - указывая взглядом на пригласительный билет - не упусти его!!! А мне пора идти, Эстер не любит долго оставаться одна.   
\- Я провожу тебя - сказал Сидни и прошёл с ним к двери, думая про себя, что наконец у него появилась надежда на встречу с той, к которой так стремилось его сердце.  
\- Спасибо тебе за все - сказал он и протянул Баббингтону руку.   
Тот молча пожал его руку в ответ и, улыбнувшись, вышел за дверь.   
Сидни выглянул на улицу и к своему удивлению понял, что дождь уже кончился и среди туч начало проглядывать солнышко. Он в который раз снова подумал, что сегодня очень хороший день. 


	8. Размышления

Крупные капли дождя барабанили по стеклу, создавая атмосферу грусти и тоски. Шарлотта посмотрела в окно, в надежде отвлечься от собственных мыслей, круживших в её голове. На улице было пустынно, лишь только редкие одинокие путники, пускавшиеся сегодня в такое необдуманное путешествие, да проносящиеся мимо закрытые экипажи могли ее как то развлечь. Под серой завесой дождя протекала такая же серая, бесцветная жизнь этого большого города. Лондон, игравший такими яркими красками на приёмах и балах поразил Шарлотту своим холодом, грязью и ощущением беспросветного одиночества. Ей было неуютно в нем. Как человек, тонко чувствующий, она замечала фальшь и ложь почти в каждом взгляде, жесте, поклоне и сказанном слове. Шарлотте, выросшей в маленькой деревушке и привыкшей честно и открыто смотреть людям в глаза, все это претило. Всё её юное существо восставало против этого. Ей было скучно и тесно в этих огромных и роскошных залах, заполненных людьми, ей остро хотелось чувствовать свободу.   
Время тянулось невыносимо долго.   
Шарлотта села на диван, открыла любимую книгу и с напряжением начала всматриваться в знакомые строчки, силясь хоть на минуту забыть ради чего она сюда приехала. Но сегодня сердце не слушалось её, снова и снова возвращая её к мыслям о Сидни. Прошло уже несколько дней с их такой долгожданной, но такой краткой встречи, но перед глазами Шарлотты все ещё стояло его до боли родное лицо, каждую черточку которого она безумно любила. Ей вдруг захотелось снова оказаться там, где она так легко могла любоваться им, слышать его ласковый голос и таять от его волшебной улыбки. Шарлотта закрыла глаза...  
  
Секунда, и она почувствовала лёгкий морской бриз, обдувающий её улыбающееся лицо, раскачивающий локоны её волос в такт мелодии, известной только ему. Закатное солнце нежно слепило глаза и окрашивало все вокруг в волшебную золотую дымку. Шум прибоя, ласкающий её слух и редкие вскрики чаек успокоили её уставшую душу, вернув, хотя бы на мгновение туда, где она была так счастлива.   
В памяти Шарлотты один за одним всплывали события, которые казалось навсегда изменили её, превратив из, дерзкой и проницательной девчонки, ещё вчера стрелявшей по зайцам и игравшей с братьями и сестрами, в мудрую, прекрасную, чувствующую и благородную леди.   
Сэндитон ворвался в ее жизнь так же громко и стремительно, как горный поток, снося все преграды на своём пути. Его оглушающая новизна привела её в неописуемый восторг. Новые люди, нравы, новые мысли, дела и чувства захватили её сразу же после приезда. Увидев впервые море, и ощутив всю его красоту и мощь, Шарлотта поняла, что её жизнь только начинается и впереди ещё много приключений.   
Всё, что она видела приводило её в возбуждение, ей было интересно все и вся. И вот такой, опьяненной новыми мыслями и чувствами, она и встретила мистера Сидни Паркера.   
Интерес Шарлотты к нему возник задолго до появления Сидни в Сэндитоне, её непостижимым образом влекло к его портрету, висящему в холле. Не отдавая себе отчёта, она любовалась им и тешила себя надеждой на встречу. Сидни был для неё настоящей загадкой, которую она отчаянно пыталась разгадать.  
Шарлотта не могла точно сказать ни дня, ни минуты, ни часа, когда этот её интерес перерос в нечто большее, охватившее всю её душу такими новыми и неведомыми до сих пор чувствами. С удивлением узнавая все новое и новое о Сидни и понимая насколько была несправедлива к нему вначале, Шарлотта все больше стыдилась своих поспешных выводов и действий. Но даже сейчас она и представить себе не могла, как и когда этот противоречивый и непонятный для неё человек, так часто ставящий её в тупик и приводящий в бешенство, смог стать для неё самым дорогим и любимым на свете, а его мнение самым важным? Она не знала ответ.  
Зато точно знала, что готова была отдать все, что угодно, чтобы только увидеть его снова, ощутить тепло его рук и тела, утонуть в его бездонных глазах, слышать его голос, зовущий её по имени и раствориться в нем, хотя бы на мгновение, почувствовав себя единым целым. 

Часы пробили пять часов, возвращая Шарлотту из солнечного Сэндитона обратно в серый Лондон. Пришло время пить чай. Она закрыла книгу, так и не сумев прочесть в ней ни одной строчки. Вскоре подали чай. Шарлотта взяла кружку в руки и снова подошла к окну. Она поднесла кружку к губам и отпила, с удовольствием ощутив, так тёплая и   
ароматная жидкость согрела её изнутри. Дождь закончился и среди туч промелькнуло солнце, как бы давая ей хрупкую надежду на счастье. Шарлотта улыбнулась, осознав, что возможно все лучшее у неё только впереди...


	9. Семья

Сидни мерил комнату большими шагами. С самого утра он никак не мог найти себе место, надежда и безотчётный страх смешались в его сознании в один большой клубок, терзающий его и заставляющий смотреть на часы, считая минуты, оставшиеся до вечера.  
"Сегодня день, способный изменить всю мою жизнь, я не могу позволить себе его упустить." повторял Сидни снова и снова как заклинание.  
"Сегодня будет бал - маскарад. Опять маскарад" подумал Сидни и улыбнулся, позволив своим мыслям скрасить томительное ожидание. Он подошёл к лестнице и посмотрел наверх, в его памяти, так же как и всегда, безошибочно всплыла родная фигурка Шарлотты, легко и изящно спускающаяся по ней. Пламя свечей, отражалось в её неземных глазах и бликами играло на роскошном платье цвета золота. Её густые непокорные волосы были убраны наверх, открывая его взору изящную шею и нежные завитки волос на висках. Шарлотта улыбнулась и Сидни вдруг показалось, что в комнате сразу стало светлее.  
Стоя тогда там, внизу у лестницы и ожидая её, как жених у алтаря, он испытывал такое же волнение и нетерпение как сегодня. Она остановилась подле него. Время как будто замерло для Сидни, он, казалось, задохнулся от восторга, эмоции накрыли и затопили его с головой, сердце стучало в груди так громко, что перекрывало тиканье часов на стене. Волна радости и нежности накрыла его при появлении Шарлотты. Он поймал себя на мысли, что не мог налюбоваться на это видение, не мог ни на секунду оторвать глаз и испытал неудержимое желание прикоснуться к ней, хотя бы кончиками пальцев, почувствовать тепло её рук. Уже тогда, глядя на неё и тая от восторга и нежности, Сидни понимал насколько важна для него эта девочка. Он неосознанно тянулся к ней с их самой первой встречи, его собственные желания и чувства пугали его и он как мог им сопротивлялся,( "Кого ты обманываешь, сопротивлялся. Пытался сопротивляться" поправил он сам себя), но в какой-то момент понял, что это бессмысленно. Эта невероятная, непостижимая для него юная женщина уже поселилась глубоко в его сердце, заполняя каждый уголок его сознания и неся с собой тепло и ласку, согревающие его одинокое сердце. Её открытость, искренность, честность и истовое желание справедливости сделали почти невозможное, они разбили стены, которые он так старательно возводил вокруг себя все эти годы. Шарлотта ворвалась в его жизнь как свежий ветер, разметав в прах все его суждения и доводы о разумности одиночества. Смотря в её глубокие глаза он ясно осознавал, что он уже больше не может и не хочет быть один, что без неё никогда его жизнь больше не будет полной. Сидни точно знал, что нашёл ту единственную, которой он сможет доверить свое изболевшее сердце.

Послышались торопливые громкие шаги и Сидни увидел Тома, спускавшегося по лестнице.   
\- А, Сидни, ты ко мне? - спросил Том, увидев его около лестницы.   
\- А... Я... Нет, Том - рассеянно пробормотал Сидни, в голове которого все ещё стоял милый сердцу образ Шарлотты.   
\- Сегодня великий день, Сидни, сегодня мы будем вершить историю!!! - Том широко улыбнулся, он был настроен решительно и, казалось уже ничто не сможет испортить ему настроение - Такое событие! О Сэндитоне заговорят везде!!! Отлично! Отлично - как будто сам себе сказал Том и прошёл в комнату.   
Сидни ничего ему не ответил, он всем сердцем хотел разделить эту радость с братом, но взвесив все за и против, решил придержать свои чувства, понимая что сегодня дела могли пойти совсем не так, как планировалось. "Захочет ли она увидеть меня? Говорить со мной? Что она скажет мне? Что я могу сказать ей, после того, что я сделал.." Ему было больно и горько вспоминать о помолвке и обо всем, что было после. "Но я должен, должен её увидеть и поговорить с ней. Я не могу без неё, эта мука просто невыносима."  
-Выпьешь чего - нибудь? - спросил Том, указывая на графин.   
\- Нет, думаю не стоит - сухо ответил Сидни, стараясь сдержать свои эмоции - сегодня мне нужна светлая голова.   
Он молча сел в кресло напротив Тома и посмотрел на него. Брат поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. В комнате повисло гробовое молчание. Сидни вдруг показалось, что за эти прошедшие секунды, Том своим молчанием сказал ему больше, чем за все последние несколько нет. В его широко раскрытых глазах он увидел боль, тревогу за него и... раскаяние..  
\- С.. Сидни - чуть заикаясь сдавленным голосом проговорил Том - я... я давно хотел сказать как - Том говорил сбивчиво, у него не получалось подобрать правильные слова - как я благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделал для меня и моей семьи - с усилием сказал Том, он резко выдохнул и осел, как будто отдал на эти слова свои последние силы...   
\- Том - начал было Сидни, но он перебил его:  
\- Мне так жаль, Сидни, так стыдно - Том соскочил с кресла и нервно начал ходить по комнате, не в силах справиться с накатившими эмоциями, его руки взметнулись к голове, неосознанно взърошив волосы, в глазах стояли слезы, он казался Сидни почти безумным- я такой дурак... со своими планами я совсем забыл о самом главном... о своей семье....я заставил тебя пойти на это... я так виноват перед тобой - он на секунду сбился и добавил - виноват перед вами...   
Его лицо выражало такое невероятное отчаяние и боль, что Сидни стало жаль Тома.   
\- Я не мог поступить по другому - спокойно сказал он - у меня не было выбора, Том, вы - моя семья.   
\- Но ты и Шарлотта - осекся Том - я... я не знал... я был так глуп... не знаю сможешь ли ты когда - нибудь простить меня?   
Том был так жалок, что Сидни не выдержал, встал и крепко обнял брата.   
\- Вы - моя семья - в сердцах сказал он - и Шарлотта - тоже. - Сидни помедлил - Том, она - лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни! Без неё все не имеет смысла! А я предал и оттолкнул её и теперь не знаю как вернуть её обратно. Не знаю, нужен ли я ей вообще.   
Сказав вслух брату все, в чем сам себе он так долго боялся признаться, Сидни понял, что страх, который весь день преследовал его по пятам, вдруг отступил, освобождая месту решимости и надежде.   
Наконец Сидни взял себя в руки. Шумно выдохнув, он с теплом похлопал брата по плечу и сказал, чуть улыбнувшись:  
\- Мы справимся со всем, Том, вместе мы со всем справимся!   
Том посмотрел на брата и тоже улыбнулся, потому что увидел перед собой Сидни Паркера, которого он хорошо знал раньше, сильного и волевого человека, который никогда не сдаётся. У него отлегло от сердца.   
\- Ну тогда, вперёд, дамы и господа! Встречайте Сэндитон и рыцарский турнир!!! - широко улыбаясь продекламировал Том, показывая в воздухе невообразимые фигуры руками. Его былая решимость и задор снова возвращались к нему.   
Сидни, с облегчением улыбнулся и снова похлопал брата по плечу. Мужчины молча разошлись, позволив друг другу собираться на бал наедине с собственными мыслями.


	10. Бал-маскарад. Часть1

Стоял тёплый летний вечер, обычные жители Лондона заканчивали свои дневные дела, с нетерпением ожидая вечерней трапезы и отдыха в кругу семьи.   
Однако это никак не касалось представителей высшего света, предвкушавших поистине масштабное событие, которое возможно могло войти в историю. Сегодня должен был состояться бал - маскарад Леди Вустер. По Лондону ходили упорные слухи, что на нём будет присутствовать сам принц-регент. Подготовку к данному балу уже давно назвали легендарной и свет с нетерпением ожидал вечера, изнывая от любопытства и неимоверного желания показать себя во всей красе.  
Зал был украшен по самой последней моде, море живых цветов казалось заполонило все вокруг. Паркеты были начищены до блеска, оркестр в полном составе занял свои места, все свечи зажжены и массивные люстры поднялись наверх, заливая залы каким-то волшебным мерцающим светом.   
Леди Вустер, для ближнего круга Леди Сьюзан, сама обследовала свои владения перед этим грандиозным событием, давала последние указания распорядителю бала и слугам. Судя по улыбке на её красивом, аристократическом лице она была крайне довольна.   
\- Очень хорошо, мы готовы - закончив, спокойно сказала она - скоро начнут прибывать первые гости. Она жестом распустила слуг, окинула ещё раз взглядом убранство главного зала и повернулась к Шарлотте.   
\- Что скажешь, Шарлотта? - сказала леди Сьюзан, жестом указывая на Зал.   
\- О, это просто великолепно, Миледи, столько цветов, это так красиво! - не скрывая восторга и улыбки проговорила она - мне очень нравится!   
\- Правда все эти люди, которые будут здесь - уже тише сказала Шарлотта - мне кажется, мне нет места среди них, они все такие непонятные для меня и чужие. Быть может мне не стоит сегодня быть здесь? - Шарлотта с мольбой посмотрела на Сьюзан.   
\- Нет, нет, нет, моя милая девочка - сказала Леди с улыбкой - это совершенно исключено, такой бриллиант должен блистать!   
Сьюзан внимательно оглядела Шарлотту, отмечая про себя, что та невероятно хороша сегодня в этом элегантном платье нежно - кораллового цвета, оттеняющего её прекрасную кожу, собранные наверх тёмные густые волосы с россыпями жемчуга в тон серьгам и колье делали образ законченным и можно сказать идеальным. В руках Шарлотта держала изящную маску с длинными перьями в тон платья, её руки слегка дрожали и Сьюзан поняла, что она явно нервничала.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, ты справишься, как всегда - успокоила её Леди Сьюзан, слегка похлопав по изящной ручке, затянутой в тонкую перчатку.   
\- И потом, не все люди в этом зале будут такими уж чужими и непонятными - улыбнувшись, заговорчески проговорила она - я практически уверена, что некий джентльмен, мнение которого так важно для тебя тоже будет здесь.   
\- Как? - не сдержавшись почти выкрикнула Шарлотта и щеки её загорелись яркой краской, выдавая её с головой - Как вы можете быть уверены? - спросила она с надеждой в голосе.   
\- Я уверена, потому что лично подписывала приглашение его семье - спокойно ответила Леди Сьюзан, лукаво улыбаясь и прищуривая свои красивые глаза - и в этот раз я думаю он будет без дамы.   
\- Откуда вы знаете? - почти шёпотом сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Моя милая девочка, слухи ползут по Лондону куда быстрее, чем ты только можешь себе представить - ответила Леди Сьюзан с улыбкой - дама вынуждена была срочно уехать, это я знаю совершенно точно! Извини, мне нужно ещё кое что проверить, пока нет гостей.   
Леди Вустер прошла в соседний зал, оставив Шарлотту наедине с её надеждами и страхами.  
Её вдруг охватила невероятная тревога, стало трудно дышать, радость и страх одновременно сковывали её душу. Да, Шарлотта ждала эту встречу, мечтала о ней, но была ли она к ней готова? Сможет ли услышать его? Как он относится к ней? Чего он хочет на самом деле? Ответов на эти вопросы она увы не знала и это сейчас мучило её как никогда раньше. Тревога и восторг начали заполнять каждую клеточку её тела, не давая Шарлотте прийти в себя.   
Но вот, в Зале показались первые гости и она выдохнув и собрав все оставшиеся силы, поспешила к Леди Сьюзан, помогая встречать собравшихся. 

Карета медленно ехала по улицам Лондона, везя своих молчаливых пассажиров на бал. Братья Паркеры с момента выхода из дома не обменялись ни словом, у каждого их них были свои мысли, которыми они пока не хотели ни с кем делиться. Том обдумывал стратегию представления своей идеи о турнире сегодня на балу, а Сидни думал о Шарлотте. Он очень хотел помочь Тому с его идеей, от которой зависела и его жизнь тоже, но мысли о Шарлотте и о том, что он снова сегодня сможет увидеть её вытесняли все из его разума.   
Он тысячу раз представлял что он скажет ей при встрече и тысячу раз понимал, что все это может быть бесполезно и разговор мог пойти совсем не так, как он планировал. Сомнения терзали его душу, но к концу пути он все же взял себя в руки и решил, что будет идти до конца, чего бы ему это ни стояло.   
Карета остановилась, джентльмены вышли и замерли около массивных ступеней главного входа.  
\- Ну что ж - сказал Том с улыбкой - fortis fortuna adiuvat ( лат. смелым судьба помогает)!! Вперёд!!! - и радостно начал подниматься по лестнице.   
Сидни глубоко вздохнул и тоже стал подниматься вслед за братом. 

Войдя в Зал Сидни, казалось, растерялся. Он не раз уже бывал на подобных мероприятиях, но сегодня обилие людей и красок застали его врасплох. Он вдруг понял, что среди этой разноцветной, весёлой и смеющейся толпы ему нужно будет найти ту единственную ради которой он сюда приехал. Как это сделать он пока не знал.   
Он скользил взглядом по залу в тайной надежде найти родные черты, но все было тщетно, Сидни не видел или не мог её узнать. Однако, он кожей чувствовал её близкое присутствие, знал, что она где то здесь и был полон решимости найти свою Шарлотту.   
\- О, Леди Вустер - сказал Том, начиная движение в её сторону - нужно выразить почтение и снова пригласить её в Сэндитон.   
Сидни пошёл вслед за ним, надеясь, что рядом с хозяйкой дома он и найден ту самую. Подойдя поближе, он понял, что его надежды были тщетны и его поиски снова зашли в тупик. Джентльмены подошли и поклонились даме.   
\- О, Леди Вустер, вы сегодня просто обворожительны - начал Том, в своей обычной возбужденной манере - а вечер достоин всяких похвал, все просто отлично, отлично! Благодарим Вас за приглашение и оказанную нам честь! Будем рады Вам Сэндитоне в любой момент когда Вы только пожелаете нас навестить!!! Том хотел бы сказать большее, но количество желающих поприветствовать хозяйку вечера было так велико, что он не решился.   
\- Мистер Том Паркер, Мистер Сидни Паркер - сказала Леди Сьюзан с лукавой улыбкой, от неё не ускользнул тот факт, кто Сидни беспокойно искал кого-то глазами в толпе, и уж она то точно знала, кого он так рассчитывал найти - рада приветствовать Вас, хорошего вам вечера!!!   
Мужчины снова поклонились и прошли вглубь зала.   
Беспокойство Сидни нарастало с каждой минутой проведённой там, глаза его терялись в разномастной публике, от постоянного напряжения в висках начало стучать и накатила тошнота.   
\- О, наконец то, я думал мы Вас уже никогда не дождёмся, ох и долго же вы сюда добирались - махнув рукой, позвал их Баббингтон, стоящий рядом с Эстер и Кроу - проходите сюда.   
\- Леди Баббингтон - в один голос поприветствовали её братья.   
\- Господа Паркеры - ответила Эстер, отвесив им реверанс.   
Братья пожали руки Баббингтону и Кроу. Последний с подозрением поглядывал на Сидни, но пожав ему руку и посмотрев в глаза, понял, что тот не злится на него боле и инцидент, произошедший в курилке, исчерпан. Он сразу расслабился и принялся фривольно рассказывать о людях, собравшихся в Зале.   
\- Итак, господа - торжественно изрёк он - я понял, что у вас ещё одна безумная идея, которую мы должны озвучить на балу. Обычно на балу люди занимаются куда более приятными вещами - сказал Кроу, отпил из фужера, провожая взглядом проходящих мимо дам, и продолжил, указав на чету Баббингтоном - но эти двое, они и мёртвого уговорят, так что я с вами. Закончив, он красочно закатил глаза и допил фужер залпом. Эстер невольно сморщила свой красивый носик и шепнула на ухо мужу :   
\- Я отойду на минутку, у меня появилась одна идея. Он улыбнулся в ответ и проследил за ней взглядом. Эстер подошла к группе стоящих дам и деликатно вступила в беседу. Уже через секунду казалось все слушали только её.   
-Она просто очаровательна - с любовью в голосе сказал Баббингтон.   
Кроу снова закатил глаза и покачал головой из стороны в сторону, очень выразительно говоря о том, что эти слова он слышал уже сто тысяч раз.   
\- Ну что ж, давайте займёмся делом, турнир не ждёт!!! - сказал Том воодушевленно - подскажи с кого мне лучше начать, Кроу, ты здесь всех лучше знаешь.   
Кроу молча махнул рукой в противоположную сторону зала и они отправились туда.   
Сидни и Баббингтон остались вдвоём.   
\- Ты в порядке, Сидни? - с тревогой в голосе спросил Бабьерс - на тебе лица нет.   
\- Я в порядке - сухо ответил он, все ещё пытаясь отыскать её глазами в толпе.   
\- Не волнуйся, она здесь - почти шёпотом сказал он, наклонившись к Сидни - я видел её и разговаривал с ней, сегодня она просто обворожительна в своём коралловом платье.  
Баббингтон кинул взгляд на Эстер, которая жестом попросила его присоединиться к беседе.   
\- Извини, мне нужно отойти - сказал Баббингтон и пошёл на встречу к своей жене. 

Прошло ещё не менее получаса, прежде, чем Сидни обошёл все возможные Залы, напряжённо вглядываясь в лица и образ всех дам, одетых в платья подходящего цвета, но никак не не мог найти Шарлотту и его постепенно начало охватывать отчаяние.   
Сидни решил остановиться и спокойно обдумать ситуацию. Его внимание привлёк Кроу, который по-видимому уже прилично набравшись, неуверенной походкой пробирался через группки беседующих людей, громко комментирую свое продвижение. Увидев Сидни, он развернулся и приветственно махнул ему рукой, однако не рассчитав траектории натолкнулся на стоящую перед ним даму. От неожиданности она выронила из рук фужер и он с громким звоном разбился об пол, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих. Дама опустила маску и посмотрела на Кроу. Лица её Сидни увидеть не мог, так как она стояла к нему спиной, но реакция Кроу немало удивила его. Он посмотрел на неё округлившимися глазами, пробормотал что-то беззвучно губами, лихорадочно ища кого-то в зале. Столкнувшись с Сидни взглядом он вдруг резко дёрнулся назад и спиной начал стремительно отстраняться от дамы, расталкивая на пути других гостей и вызывая бурю негодования среди них. Она повернулась вполоборота, так и не понимая, что произошло и Сидни наконец смог увидеть её и узнать. Только тогда он понял всю комичность этой ситуации, он готов был расхохотаться в голос прямо там, потому что Кроу только что сделал ему самый лучший подарок из всех он мог себе представить - он нашёл его Шарлотту. Сидни улыбнулся и поспешил к ней. 

Шарлотта присела, чтобы собрать осколки от фужера. Она сделала это неосознанно, по привычке, не дожидаясь слуг. Мужская фигура склонилась над ней, она подняла голову и глазами встретилась с Сидни. У Шарлотты вдруг перехватило дыхание, она опешила и краска прилила к щекам. Он опустился около неё, коснулся её рук, забирая уже собранные ею осколки стекла.   
\- Шарлотта, - сказал он почти шёпотом, глядя ей прямо в глаза - ты можешь пораниться.   
Их лица были так близко, что они чувствовали дыхание друг друга кожей, ни один из них не мог оторвать глаз, время как будто замерло для них обоих, сердца стучали все быстрее и быстрее, как бы подгоняя друг друга. Он улыбнулся ей, не в силах скрывать восторга от того, что она была так близко. Вдруг стало трудно дышать и обоих накрыло горячей волной нежности и желания. Он нежно провел по её маленькой ручке своей рукой и забрал последние осколки. Сидни едва сдерживался от невероятно сильного желания поцеловать её прямо здесь и сейчас. Вот она, так близко, что можно прикоснуться к её прекрасному лицу, провести рукой по её волосам. Какая же она красивая, какая желанная. Ему стоило больших усилий взять себя в руки.   
\- Прошу прощения - сказал подошедший слуга с подносом, я все уберу.   
Сидни и Шарлотта нехотя встали, но он не в силах расстаться так и мог отпустить её руку. Наконец осколки были убраны на поднос и слуга занялся делом.   
\- Мистер Паркер - тихо сказала она и опустила глаза.   
-Мисс Хэйвуд - все ещё хриплым от возбуждения голоса ответил Сидни.   
\- Как вам бал? - пытаясь взять себя в руки спросила Шарлотта, но голос все ещё предательски дрожал.   
\- Очень впечатляет - сказал Сидни, не скрываясь разглядывая её, как будто хотел запомнить этот образ на всю оставшуюся жизнь - вы чудесно выглядите сегодня, Шарлотта, настоящее украшение этого вечера.   
Шарлотта густо покраснела и снова опустила глаза от смущения. Сидни едва сдержался от желания поднять её прекрасную головку и заглянуть в её прекрасные глаза.   
\- Как ваши дела, Шарлотта? - спросил он.   
\- Всё хорошо, спасибо - уже бодрее сказала она.   
\- А как ваша семья? - снова спросил Сидни.   
\- Спасибо, у них тоже все хорошо - сказала Шарлотта уже улыбаясь.   
Его улыбка согрела его душу.   
\- Я.. - начал было Сидни, но его перебили.   
\- Мисс Хейвуд - сказал подошедший к ним высокий и довольно красивый мужчина - помните, вы обещали мне следующий танец!   
\- Да, конечно, Лорд Брум, я помню - улыбнувшись сказала Шарлотта, оперевшись о поставленную ей руку - Прошу прощения, Мистер Паркер. Они прошли в танцевальный зал, по дороге они весело болтали, Шарлотта смеялась над его шутками и казалась абсолютно счастливой.   
Лорд Брум, он знал о нем, но не был знаком с ним лично. Насколько помнил Сидни, он учился на год или на два позже него, был довольно богат и слыл в обществе довольно весёлым и остроумным джентльменом достаточно прогрессивных взглядов. Он решительно не мог вспомнить о нём ничего плохого и это ещё больше разозлило его.   
Сидни ощутил отчаянный приступ ревности, эмоции вдруг накрыли его с головой. Он и представить себе не мог как какой-то другой мужчина кроме него будет касаться её и смотреть прямо в глаза. В глазах его потемнело и он не помня себя от гнева и бессилия тоже прошёл в танцевальный зал. 


	11. Бал-маскарад. Часть 2

Заиграла музыка и элегантные пары пришли в движение. Он никак не мог оторвать взгляд от Шарлотты, сегодня она была невероятно красива, у него перехватывало дух от её волшебной улыбки и звонкого смеха. " Он заставляет её смеяться, а я заставил плакать, я сделал ей больно... " в сердцах подумал Сидни, и почувствовал как вина тяжёлым грузом легла на его сердце. Каждое движение, каждый жест, каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд Лорда Брума на Шарлотту приносил ему невыносимую боль, но не смотреть на них он не мог.   
-О, Мистер Паркер, ищете кого-то? - с улыбкой спросила только что подошедшая Леди Вустер и проследив за его взглядом продолжила - а... Шарлотта... ну конечно же!!!  
Сидни молча опустил глаза, леди Сьюзан снова улыбнулась.   
\- Не правда ли они - они чудесная пара? Отлично смотрятся вместе - продолжала леди Вустер, с удовольствием наблюдая как Сидни с большим трудом пытается справиться со своими эмоциями - он так красиво ухаживает и так заботится о ней. Шарлотта этого достойна. Я буду очень удивлёна, если Лорд Брум вскоре не сделает ей предложение.   
Сидни показалось, что весь его мир внезапно перевернулся вверх дном. Ему вдруг стало нечем дышать, он сжал кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, брови нахмурились и на лбу залегла глубокая тревожная складка. Ревность казалось затопил его.   
Все эти метаморфозы не остались без внимания Леди Сьюзан, и судя по её улыбке ей очень понравилось то, что она увидела.   
\- Ах, да Мистер Паркер - продолжила она - я могу вас поздравить с помолвкой с Миссис Кэмпион?   
Сидни резко оглянулся, словно получил пощёчину от неё. Увидев Шарлотту он напрочь забыл и о помолвке и о Сэндитоне. Важнее было то, что она танцевала сейчас с другим в этом зале. Сидни стало дурно, подступила тошнота и он отчаянно втягивал в себя воздух, чтобы не выдать свои эмоции.   
\- Правда эта помолвка была так неожиданна и скоропалительна для многих - как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Леди Сьюзан.   
Он стойко встретил взгляд и почему-то решил не врать ей.   
\- Так сложились обстоятельства - обреченно проговорил Сидни - у меня не было выбора.   
\- Меня это нимало не удивило, учитывая сколько усилий приложила тогда Миссис Кэмпион, чтобы закрыть перед вами все двери в Лондоне - спокойно сказала Леди Вустер, выразительно подняв бровь.   
Сидни показалось, что его вдруг окатили ледяной водой, он широко открыл глаза, не в силах поверить тому, что сейчас услышал.   
\- Но..Что?... Откуда....- начал было Сидни.   
\- Откуда я знаю? - с улыбкой сказал Сьюзан - я знаю обо всем, что происходит в Лондоне, Мистер Паркер. Прошу прощения.   
Леди Вустер снова улыбнулась своей лукавой улыбкой и отошла к другим гостям, оставив Сидни одного бороться с бешеным потоков мыслей, которые она в нем только что породила.   
Шарлотта и Лорд Брум, у них все решено? Осталась ли в ней хоть капелька чувств к нему? Элайза и эта чёртова сделка, как? Как она могла так поступить с ним? Зачем? Элайза знает, что он её не любит. Все смешалось в его голове, музыка играла все громче, пары кружили в танце быстрее и быстрее, не давая Сидни опомниться и прийти в себя, его казалось разрывало на части. Последним усилием воли, он остановил этот круговорот мыслей и принял решение "Шарлотта, вот самое главное, я должен поговорить с ней, остальное потом". 

Музыка закончилась, пары аплодировали друг другу и разошлись по Залу. Сидни смотрел, как Шарлотта мило беседует с Лордом Брумом, улыбается ему и снова почувствовал болезненные уколы ревности, все его существо говорило ему "она должна быть моей и только моей". Шарлотта обернулась, как будто ища кого - то в зале и столкнулась взглядом с Сидни. Он не мог от неё оторваться. Шарлотта смотрела на него так же, как в тот вечер после регаты, когда он пришёл сказать, что становится лучше только с ней. В душе у Сидни зажёгся маленький огонёк надежды и он, не раздумывая, пошёл к ней навстречу.   
\- Прошу прощения, что прерываю Вас - сказал Сидни, подойдя к ним достаточно близко и обращаясь к ним обоим.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - громко произнёс Сидни, - не окажите ли вы мне честь, позвольте мне пригласить вас на следующий танец, если вы ещё не приглашены - и посмотрел прямо в её широко раскрытые глаза.   
Лицо Шарлотты вновь окрасилось румянцем и она на мгновение опустила глаза, но тут же вздернув подбородок и посмотрев на него сказала:  
\- Да, конечно, спасибо.  
Сидни ликовал, она согласилась танцевать с ним, он сможет прикоснуться к ней, смотреть на неё, любоваться её чертами. Ещё больший восторг вызвал в нем тот факт, что за время их, пусть и короткой беседы, она ни разу не взглянула на Лорда Брума, который был очень раздосадован появлением Сидни и теперь разглядывал его с явным неудовольствием.  
К своему глубочайшему сожалению Сидни понял, что уходить в сторону просто так Брум тоже не собирался, перед ним был сильный соперник с гораздо большими финансовыми возможностями, чем у него, и уж точно с меньшим числом проблем. Брум был богат, красив, галантен, интересен и довольно умен, практически мечта любой девицы на выданье.   
"Есть ли у меня хоть малейший шанс? Могу ли я надеяться?" Эти вопросы сводили Сидни с ума.   
Он снова взглянул на Шарлотту, хватаясь за её взгляд как за спасательный круг и был вознагражден ей, Шарлотта нежно улыбнулась ему в ответ и приняла протянутую им руку. В её глазах он снова увидел, так любимые им, озорные огоньки, увидел свою Шарлотту, чьих нежных слов и колких замечаний так не хватало ему в эти прошедшие длинные дни.   
"Это лишь вопрос совместимости" вдруг пронеслось у него в голове, Сидни нежно улыбнулся ей, потому что точно знал, что женщина, с которой он сейчас идёт рука об руку единственная, которая может сделать его счастливым. "Она - та самая. Только Шарлотта. Я во что бы то ни стало должен её вернуть". 

Пары встали на свои позиции. Сидни, не отрываясь смотрел на Шарлотту, он был опьянен такой долгожданной близостью. Зазвучала музыка и Шарлотта вложила свою изящную ручку в его ладонь, Сидни почувствовал, как тепло разливается по его телу, давая выход всей нежности, что скопилась в нем за время их разлуки. Вторая рука приятной тяжестью легла на его плечо, давя им чувство единения друг с другом. Осторожно притянув её к себе, Сидни положил руку ей на талию и почувствовал как обжигают прикосновения к её прекрасному телу, его охватило невероятное возбуждение и волнение.   
Шарлотта вся затрепетала в умелых и сильных руках Сидни, неосознанно прильнув к нему ещё ближе, не в силах сопротивляться притяжению, возникшему между ними. Шарлотта снова отдалась в волю его рук и глаз. Она не могла и не хотела сопротивляться тому огню, который шёл от Сидни и согревал её измученную душу. Пусть на мгновение, но она забыла всю боль и слезы, с которыми жила все эти дни. Сердце неудержимо спешило вперёд вместе с ритмами танца. Шарлотта заглянула в его влюбленные глаза и задохнулась от собственных чувств, медленно тая от такой родной её сердцу улыбки. С ним она почувствовала себя любимой, желанной, а главное абсолютно счастливой. 

Шарлотта вновь была так близко, он снова чувствовал её дыхание и ощущал запах её чудесных волос, её близость пьянила, рождая в его голове невероятно яркие фантазии. Её гибкое тело, двигающееся в такт с его собственным сводило его с ума.   
Им обоим казалось, что все, что было в этом зале, все люди и прочие звуки исчезли, были только они и музыка, которая влекла их за собой, даруя минуты невероятного счастья и близости. Они словно слились в едином порыве, не в силах разорвать связь, так волшебно возникшую между ними.   
Когда музыка остановилась, Сидни и Шарлотта продолжали стоять посреди зала, глаза в глаза, рука в руке, как новобрачные перед алтарем, не в силах оторваться друг от друга ни на секунду. Сердца их бились в унисон и каждый был готов отдать все что угодно на свете, лишь бы это мгновение никогда не кончалось.   
Прозвучавшие аплодисменты вернули их к жестокой реальности. Сидни нехотя отдалился от Шарлотты, но не смог заставить себя сразу отпустить её нежную ручку, все ещё согревая её горячим теплом своей.   
\- Благодарю Вас, мисс Хэйвуд - дрожащим от возбуждения голосом сказал Сидни, пройдя с ней в конец Зала, чтобы не мешать другим гостям.   
Она лишь опустила глаза, не в силах справиться с собственными эмоциями.   
Сидни пытался угадать о чем она сейчас думает, он должен был это узнать. Он отчаянно хотел с ней поговорить, как раньше, он хотел видеть её улыбку, услышать смех, даже её упрёки и колкие замечания были желаннее, чем эта звенящая тишина.   
\- А.. Я - начал было он, но Шарлотта его опередила:  
\- Как дела в Сэндитоне, мистер Паркер? - спросила она с лёгкой учтивой улыбкой, за которой отчаянно пыталась спрятать свое волнение.   
Мистер Паркер. Снова мистер Паркер. Сидни мечтал, чтобы она сейчас назвала его по имени. Это было ему просто необходимо.   
\- В Сэндитоне? - переспросил он, с радостью и грустью вспоминая это место - работы по восстановлению почти полностью завершены.   
\- Как хорошо - не скрывая искренней радости сказала Шарлотта - а как дела у Тома и Мэри, как дети? я так давно не получала от неё писем, с тех пор как приехала в Лондон.  
\- У них все хорошо - улыбнувшись ей в ответ, сказал Сидни, он был невероятно тронут такой её заботой и теплотой по отношению к его семье и уже в который раз за сегодня подумал как же сильно он любит эту хрупкую юную женщину. - Том здесь, на балу, мы прибыли с ним вдвоём. У него новая идея насчёт Сэндитона, он планирует провести там настоящий рыцарский турнир! Это привлечет весь свет и позволит вернуть долги. А самое главное он сам нашёл на все деньги! Это просто невероятно! - с улыбкой сказал он. Шарлотта на секунду задумалась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.   
\- О, Сидни, это так чудесно! - почти смеясь радостно воскликнула Шарлотта - Это удивительная и гениальная идея!!! Я так рада за Тома, за Сэндитон, за нас всех - она улыбалась и он не мог не улыбаться в ответ.   
Сердце Сидни ликовало. Она назвала его по имени, по имени, первый раз, она снова улыбается ему и она сказала "нас". Это короткое слово заставило его сердце биться чаще. Сидни снова смел на что-то надеяться.   
Он нежно посмотрел на неё, не в силах сдержать улыбки.   
\- Честно говоря, он здесь только для того, чтобы привлечь внимание к своему грандиозному проекту в Сэндитоне - сказал Сидни - а я.... - он осекся, посмотрев на неё.   
-А вы? - завороженно спросила она.   
\- А я здесь только потому, что все это время мечтал снова увидеть тебя, Шарлотта! " - в сердцах сказал он, глядя ей прямо глаза и тяжело дыша от волнения.   
Шарлотта была так ошеломлена его признанием, что не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Широко открыв глаза, она просто стояла и смотрела на своего любимого мужчину и волны неудержимой радости наполняли все её существо. Шарлотта улыбнулась Сидни.   
\- А, Сидни, вот ты где - голос Тома словно разбудил их обоих - я нигде не мог тебя найти, мне нужна твоя помощь в переговорах. Том подошёл ближе и только тогда узнал Шарлотту.   
\- Ша... Шарлотта, моя дорогая, как давно я вас не видел, я так рад, я не знал, что вы здесь - затараторил Том и нежно обнял Шарлотту за плечи как дочь - как ваши дела?   
Это было так трогательно, что Сидни не смог сдержать улыбки.   
\- Я тоже очень рада вас видеть, Мистер Паркер - с улыбкой и таким теплом в голосе ответила Шарлотта, что у Сидни стало так хорошо на душе - у меня все в порядке, я гощу у друзей в Лондоне. А как Мэри и дети? Я очень по ним соскучилась.  
Том начал рассказывать о детях, Шарлотта с интересом слушала его и смеялась над рассказами об их шалостях. Глядя на их мирную беседу, Сидни понимал, что перед ним самые родные ему люди - его семья. И Шарлотта была неотъемлемой её частью.   
\- Сид...Ваш брат сказал мне, что вы планируете рыцарский турнир в Сэндитоне - сказал Шарлотта восторженным голосом - это просто невероятная идея, она наверняка всем понравится!!! Это чудесно, Мистер Паркер!   
\- Да, спасибо Шарлотта, - сказал он улыбаясь - это было настоящее озарение!!! Но у нас ещё очень много работы здесь и очень мало времени! Сидни, прости, но ты мне очень нужен - с мольбой в голосе произнёс Том.   
\- Прошу прощения, мисс Хэйвуд - Сидни поклонился и нехотя последовал вслед за Томом, оставляя Шарлотту с её новыми знакомыми. Когда он обернулся, Лорд Брум снова стоял подле неё и весело ей о чем то рассказывал. Шарлотта улыбнулась ему в ответ. Сидни сжал кулаки и молча прошёл вслед за братом, стараясь больше не оглядывался. 

\- Как Вам сегодняшний вечер, Мисс Хэйвуд? - спросил Лорд Брум, пытаясь вернуть Шарлотту из состояния глубокой задумчивости.   
\- О да, все чудесно - ответила Шарлотта и учтиво улыбнулась.   
\- Это были ваши друзья? - спросил Брум.   
\- О да, сэр, это были Мистер Том Паркер и мистер Сидни Паркер - сказала Шарлотта - Я недавно гостила у Тома и его жены Мэри в Сэндитоне - это такой маленький курортный городок на берегу моря. Они очень тепло приняли меня.   
\- Но наверное это невероятно скучно, проводить лето в таком богом забытом местечке - пытался поддержать разговор Брум - там почти нет общества, это не Лондон и даже не Брайтон.   
\- Нет вы не правы - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - там живут чудесные люди, и там нисколько не скучно, и вообще я считаю, что дни проведённые там были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни! Простите, но я должна поговорить с Леди Вустер.   
Шарлотта сделала реверанс и отправилась на поиски хозяйки вечера. 

Вскоре Шарлотта нашла её и рассказала Леди Сьюзан о великолепной идее Тома и о том, как хотела ему помочь. Она была настолько увлечёна и возбуждена этой идеей, что Леди Вустер не смогла ей отказать. 

Мисс Хэйвуд была просто вне себя от счастья, она переходила из Зала в Зал в поисках Тома... и Сидни. Она знала как помочь им с турниром. Чувство радости и азарт захватили её. Шарлотте казалось, что она снова в Сэндитоне с дорогими её сердцу людьми. Присутствие Сидни сделало этот вечер волшебным и невероятным. Шарлотта не могла не вспоминать о помолвке и Миссис Кэмпион, ревность и боль терзали её, но сегодня когда он был так близко она испытывала такой неописуемый восторг, что забывала обо всем на свете.   
Шарлотта нашла их в главном зале, Том и Сидни разговаривали с группой джентльменов.   
Она подошла к ним, молодые люди увидели и поклонились ей в знак приветствия, Шарлотта сделала реверанс.   
\- Прошу прощения, Мистер Паркер - сказал Шарлотта, обращаясь к Тому - можно вас на пару слов?   
\- Что случилось, Шарлотта? - спросил он.   
Сидни тоже обернулся, он был безумно рад снова увидеть её, одну, без Брума, но о причине её появления ему оставалось только гадать. Они отошли от группы.   
\- Леди Вустер позволила вам обратиться ко всему собранию и рассказать всем о турнире в Сэндитоне - почти шёпотом сказала Шарлотта - нам нужно подойти к распорядителю бала, он даст Вам слово.   
Удивлению Тома и Сидни не было предела. Сидни смотрел на неё с обожанием не в силах подобрать слова благодарности, которые будут достойны её поступка, а Том казалось совсем утратил дар речи.   
\- Идите за мной - уверенно сказала Шарлотта - и Мистер Том Паркер, возьмите себя в руки наконец , вам же нужно будет произносить речь! Том взбодрился, а Сидни улыбнулся, начиная наконец понимать как эта эта хрупкая на вид девушка стала любовью всей его жизни. 

Но вот наконец все смолкли и распорядитель бала дал слово Тому. Казалось весь мир замер и ждал его слов. К чести Мистера Паркера нужно сказать, что справился он на отлично. Том поприветствовал собравшихся, поклонился, улыбнулся зрителям и своей обычной эмоциональной манере виртуозно представил свой великолепный и амбициозный проект. Когда он закончил в зале стояла оглушающая тишина. Казалось все боялись нарушить это молчание. Шарлотта и Сидни нервно переглянулись, пытаясь найти поддержку друг в друге. Ни он, ни она не знали чего им можно ожидать.   
Громкие одинокие хлопки словно разрезали воздух, нарушая тишину, царившую в главном Зале, и мужской голос громко произнёс: "Прекрасно. Это то, что нам нужно. Мне нравится." Весь зал обернулся на его голос, гадая кто же это мог быть. Высокий статный мужчина, стоявший под аркой рядом с Леди Вустер снял свою маску и обратился к Тому :  
\- Мистер Том Паркер, мы принимаем ваше приглашение.   
По залу мгновенно пронёсся шепот "Принц-регент"," это принц - регент", "он все-таки здесь" и спустя пару секунд зал утонул в овациях. Сидни и Шарлотта смотрели друг на друга улыбаясь, не веря в то, что все это происходит на самом деле. Впервые за время, прошедшее с того злополучного пожара эти два любящих сердца были рядом с друг с другом, и хоть на мгновение, но были счастливы. Это был поистине настоящий триумф Тома Паркера и всей Сэндитонской компании. 


	12. Бал-маскарад. Все маски сняты.

Овации, так виртуозно сорванные Томом на балу,продолжались. Сам он за это время прошёл все стадии от непонимания до вселенского счастья, стоя в центре зала под шум аплодисментов. Том не сразу осознал, что все это действительно реально и происходит прямо здесь и сейчас. "Принц - регент, турнир, Сэндитон - этого не может быть! Это просто невероятно!"   
С большим трудом он нашёл в толпе Сидни, тот улыбался ему и тоже аплодировал, рядом с ним плечом к плечу стояла Шарлотта, Тому показалось, что она весело смеётся от счастья. Глядя на этих двоих таких близких ему людей, так нежно и открыто делящихся своей радостью и теплом, он в который раз понял каким же слепцом и глупцом он был, не заметив этого раньше.   
Тысячи вопросов о турнире посыпались на Тома как из рога изобилия, и он с радостью принял эту игру, с упоением погружаясь в атмосферу восторга и веселья. Это был день Тома Паркера и свет должен был запомнить его надолго. 

\- Это невероятно, потрясающе, на такое я даже не мог рассчитывать - с улыбкой воскликнул Баббингтон, подходя вместе с Эстер к Сидни и Шарлотте.   
\- Такого даже я не могла предположить - спокойно сказала Эстер и внимательно с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрела на Шарлотту - полагаю здесь не обошлось без вас, Мисс Хэйвуд?  
Она покраснела, слегка улыбаясь и опустила глаза.   
\- Всё это только благодаря Шарлотте - с теплом и гордостью в голосе сказал Сидни - это она все устроила и посмотрев ей в глаза добавил - я так благодарен вам за все. Взгляните, мой брат просто счастлив, а я....- он замешкался, понимая что снова тонет в её глазах - и я тоже счастлив...   
\- Ну раз все счастливы, то и я тоже - послышался из - за спины Сидни голос изрядно набравшегося Кроу - наконец то я смогу отдыхать как нормальный лорд, а не беседовать со всеми о турнире, давно уже надо было выпить, и вон те дамы кажется не против потанцевать.   
Баббингтон захохотал, а Эстер воспользовавшись оружием самого Кроу, со вздохом эффектно закатила глаза, выразительно давая ему понять насколько он не выносим.   
Сидни с Шарлоттой с улыбкой переглянулись.   
\- Право, вы все такие скучные, я лучше... пойду - сказал Кроу, скривив лицо, театрально махнул рукой и отправился в сторону стоящих рядом дам, на ходу обращаясь к ним - Дамы, чудесный вечер не правда ли, не хотите ли танец?   
Баббингтоны тоже отправились танцевать и оставили Сидни и Шарлотту одних.   
-Шарлотта, ты не представляешь как я благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделала! - не в силах бороться с наполнявшими его эмоциями проговорил он.   
Шарлотта смутилась и снова опустила глаза.   
-Я не сделала ничего такого.. - она пыталась подобрать слова - особенного. Я просто рассказала Леди Сьюзан о этой чудесной идее Тома. Всё остальное сделал он сам.   
Сидни с нежностью посмотрел на Шарлотту. Невероятная скромность и находчивость делали ей огромную честь. Она снова и снова совершенно бескорыстно и со всей своей страстью приходила на помощь его семье и ему самому. Он прекрасно понимал, что такая женщина это настоящий подарок небес и безусловно лучшее, что когда - либо случалось с ним в жизни. Сейчас, находясь так близко от неё, с упоением глядя в её родные и тёплые глаза, он чувствовал себя таким счастливым, что даже его недавние тревоги казалось оставили его.   
Шарлотта же наслаждалась каждой секундой, проведённой рядом с ним и каждым его взглядом, всем сердцем желая, чтобы эти сладкие минуты не кончались.   
Только одна мысль, сидящая глубоко внутри все же терзала её, делала все её чувства и эмоции неправильными, недостойными и даже грязными. Она не могла не думать о помолвке Сидни с Миссис Кэмпион, о которой он сам, казалось, начисто забыл.   
Голос, прозвучавший в воздухе стал отражением всех её скрытых страхов и печалей.   
\- Мистер Сидни Паркер! Какая встреча! Какой бал! Какой триумф вашего брата! - сказала элегантная дама средних лет. Шарлотта посмотрела на неё и поняла, что не была с ней знакома.   
\- Миссис Бёрк - сказал Сидни сухо и поклонился - благодарю, думаю вы сами можете поздравить моего брата лично.   
\- Как жаль, что Элайза не смогла сегодня присоединиться к нам, она была бы просто в восторге. - прощебетала Миссис Бёрк - Вам наверное так её не хватает в эти дни, любящие сердца так плохо переносят разлуку. Я думаю, что скоро все образуется и вы сможете снова быть вместе, такая чудесная пара, вы будете очень счастливы в браке.  
"Элайза, черт бы её побрал! Она обманула меня. Предала меня второй раз подряд"   
Лицо Сидни мгновенного побагровело от гнева, исказив его прекрасные черты. Он так резко повернулся к Миссис Бёрк, что она в испуге отпрянула от Сидни. Он тяжело дышал и было видно, что молчание ему даётся чрезвычайно трудно.   
\- Прошу прощения - тихо сказала Шарлотта - но мне уже пора идти. Всего доброго!   
Шарлотта учтиво улыбнулась, сделала реверанс и, развернувшись, прошла к выходу из Зала, из последних сил борясь с желанием разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас.   
\- Какого черта!? Кто вас вообще сюда звал - в сердцах бросил Сидни Миссис Бёрк. Сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно кто его услышит. Важнее было догнать Шарлотту и поговорить с ней наконец, он должен был это сделать немедленно. Развернувшись он стремительно вышел из Зала, так и оставив Миссис Бёрк стоять с открытым от удивления ртом.   
Леди Вустер с немалым интересом наблюдавшая за происходящим, лукаво улыбнулась и мгновение поразмыслив сказала:  
\- Лорд Брум, не окажете ли вы мне одну любезность.... 

С бешено стучащим сердцем и дрожащими от волнения руками Шарлотта выбежала в пустынный коридор. Слезы горечи и отчаяния подступили к глазам. Казалось весь её мир рушился на глазах. "Он помолвлен. Помолвлен. И ничего не изменить. Зря я сюда приехала"  
Она услышала торопливые шаги и оглянулась. Это был Сидни, он почти бежал за ней.   
Растерявшись на миг от волнения Шарлотта побежала от него вдоль по коридору, старая спрятать свои слезы.   
В три больших шага он нагнал её   
\- Wait, wait, wait (Подожди, подожди, подожди) - проговорил он, пытаясь нежно схватить её за руку, разворачивая к себе - не уходи, пожалуйста, нам нужно поговорить.   
Он увидел в её глазах слезы и сердце его упало. Он снова заставил её плакать. Ему было невыносимо больно и стыдно от этого. Все его существо мечтало прижать к себе эту хрупкую юную женщину, обнять и не отпускать её , согревая всем своим теплом. Он смотрел в её глаза, слезы текли по щекам и ему самому хотелось плакать. Сидни хотел утешить её, высушить её слезы своими поцелуями, но он знал, что не может себе такого позволить. Сердце щемило от боли, а близость с ней сводила с ума, силы сопротивляться притяжению таяли на глазах, он подошёл так близко и навис над ней, из последних сил стараясь сдержать свои порывы. Сидни мечтал поцеловать её, снова ощутить вкус её нежных губ, утонуть в её нежности...   
Шарлотта посмотрела на него снизу вверх, ощутив невыносимое желание прильнуть к нему и спрятаться ото всех в его объятиях, но мысли и здравый смысл опять начали брать верх.   
-Шарлотта - хриплым голосом сказал Сидни.   
\- Это все неправильно - в сердцах бросила ему Шарлотта - вы помолвлены и скоро женитесь..   
\- Я не люблю её и ты это знаешь - сказал он с волнением.  
\- Вы не должны... - начала Шарлотта  
\- Я не сказал этого тогда на холме, и жалел об этом все эти дни. Я не могу больше молчать. Я не люблю её и сделаю все, чтобы эта помолвка была расторгнута. - с дрожью в голосе продолжал Сидни - Разве ты не видишь, что я люблю только тебя, Шарлотта! Ты смысл всей моей жизни! Я умираю вдали от тебя! Мне невыносима мысль, что я не увижу твоих глаз и не смогу прикоснуться к тебе. Сидни едва мог говорить от нахлынувших эмоций, он тяжело дышал и неосознанно все теснее прижимался к Шарлотте.   
Она была оглушена его признанием. Ей подумалось, что все, что сейчас происходит это сон, всё всё, бал, танец, турнир, принц-регент, она и Сидни, все это части одного большого и прекрасного сна.   
Она ущипнула себя за руку и открыла глаза, но Сидни никуда не исчез, он все ещё был здесь, так близко. Его любимые и родные губы казалось молили о поцелуе...   
\- Я безумно скучал по тебе, Шарлотта - сказал Сидни почти шёпотом.   
\- Как и я - так же тихо ответила она.   
Эти три простых слова разожгли в нем настоящий пожар. Сидни понял, что все мосты сожжены и назад дороги уже нет. Он прижался к ней, она неосознанно подалась ему навстречу. Сидни ладонью дотронулся до её щеки, стерев слезу с её прекрасного лица, он наклонился к ней и коснулся губами её горячих губ, возвращая себе их позабытую сладость. Шарлотта не могла и не хотела сопротивляться ему. Он целовал её нежно и ласково. Они вдвоём словно растворились в этом поцелуе, на мгновение превратясь в единое целое.   
Он чуть отстранился и заглянул в её волшебные глаза.   
\- Я люблю тебя - снова прошептал Сидни - все будет хорошо, слышишь, вместе мы со всем справимся.   
В её глазах он снова увидел слезы, слезы счастья.   
В пустынном коридоре послышались шаги. Шарлотта и Сидни, внезапно вспомнив где они, нехотя отошли друг от друга.   
Из-за поворота вышел Лорд Брум и увидев Шарлотту радостно поспешил к ней.   
\- О, мисс Хэйвуд, я уже было совсем отчаялся - радостно проговорил он - Леди Сьюзан попросила меня Вас найти. Она хотела что-то обсудить с вами.   
Он внимательно посмотрел на Шарлотту, от его взора не смог укрыться ни румянец, ни странный блеск в её глазах.   
\- С вами все в порядке, Мисс Хэйвуд? - спросил Брум, с подозрением взглянув на Сидни.   
Шарлотта не нашлась что сказать.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд стало немного душно и я помог ей выйти на воздух - спокойно ответил Сидни, указывая на открытое окно - по- моему ей уже лучше.   
\- О да, спасибо, мне действительно лучше - сказала Шарлотта, глядя на обоих мужчин широко открытыми глазами.   
\- Ну тогда прекрасно - сказал Лорд Брум, предлагая Шарлотте свой локоть - Леди Сьюзан ждет.   
Она взяла его под руку.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - с улыбкой сказал Сидни - был очень рад увидеть вас. Надеюсь в скором времени нам ещё предоставится возможность встретиться. Я буду надеяться.   
Сидни должен был сказать ей, как бы странно это не звучало со стороны.   
\- Как и я - тихо ответила она и лёгкая улыбка скользнула по её губам, которые он с такой нежностью целовал всего несколько минут назад.   
Сидни ликовал! Она услышала его, поняла и ответила ему взаимностью!  
Он поклонился и Брум увёл Шарлотту обратно в Зал, оставив Сидни наедине со своими страхами и надеждами. 

Наконец звуки музыки стихли, высокопоставленные гости устав от бальной суеты и лоска, начали разъезжаться по домам.  
Кареты с пёстрыми с уже вкусившими пьяного веселья пассажирами одна за одной покидали дом Леди Вустер. Сказка, там умело созданная хозяйкой дома, подходила к концу, создавая некую ауру грусти, невольно заставляя присутствующих желать её повторения. 


	13. Между прошлым и будущим

Утро выдалось на редкость тёплым и солнечным. Яркие лучи солнца разбудили Шарлотту довольно рано, несмотря на то, что бал продолжался всю ночь.  
Она уснула как только её голова коснулась подушки, все её мысли, тревоги и радости без спроса проникли в её сны, заставляя проживать этот день снова и снова. Вопреки всему, проснулась она довольно бодрой и счастливой.Перед глазами её стоял Сидни, он снова смотрел на неё, как прежде, был так близко, она по сих пор чувствовала прикосновения горячих губ и рук и ей казалось, что его обжигающее тепло все ещё согревало её, не давая вернуться тревогам и унынию.  
"Он сказал, что любит меня! Что не может жить без меня!" от этих слов на губах Шарлотты заиграла счастливая улыбка, она упала на кровать, в кучу подушек, чувствуя невыразимую лёгкость и безудержное желание поделиться со всем миром своей радостью и счастьем.   
" Я не могу никому ничего сказать, он все ещё обручен, ничего не изменилось..." Тревога и печаль снова накрыли её, вытесняя свет и радость из её души. Элайза Кемпион стояла между ними как огромная, неприступная стена, лишая Шарлотту последних сил и надежд на счастье.   
"Ты - смысл моей жизни! Я умираю вдали от тебя! " снова, как наяву, она услышала его слова, полные любви и нежности, они согрели ей душу. Шарлотта любила Сидни глубоко, искренне и самозабвенно, одна лишь только мысль, что ему будет плохо была ей просто невыносима. Она решительно встала, встряхнулась и приняла решение, что будет бороться за Сидни, чего бы ей это не стоило. 

Выйдя к завтраку Мисс Хэйвуд была немало удивлена тому, что Леди Сьюзан тоже давно встала и с улыбкой пригласила её на чай.  
\- Доброе утро - сказала Сьюзан - как спалось, моя дорогая?  
\- О, Миледи, я сразу уснула - сказала Шарлотта, улыбнувшись, - мне снился бал...- она чуть помедлила, вспоминая такие волнительные для неё события этой ночи - я довольно хорошо спала, спасибо, чувствую себя превосходно.  
\- Ну тогда возможно ты не откажешь мне в просьбе прогуляться со мной по парку? - спросила Леди Сьюзан.  
\- О, я с удовольствием - радостно воскликнула Шарлотта - я очень люблю гулять, а здесь такой красивый парк.  
Дамы приступили к завтраку, Шарлотте, которая со вчерашнего ужина и крошки во рту не держала, завтрак показался невероятно вкусным. Хорошее настроение медленно, но верно возвращалось к ней вместе с надеждами на счастливое будущее. 

После завтрака дамы отправились на прогулку. Летнее солнце согревало их и играло бликами в стёклах окошек, раздавая сотни солнечных зайчиков цветам и всему живому вокруг. Шарлотта любовалась этими искрящимися отблесками, восторженно наблюдая какую красоту подчас создают такие простые и привычные вещи. Она снова вспомнила искорки, горящие в глазах Сидни и улыбнулась, не в силах скрыть мыслей и чувств заполонивших её.  
\- Я вижу у тебя сегодня хорошее настроение? - с улыбкой спросила Леди Вустер, элегантно откинув свой зонтик - давай присядем.   
Они сели на красивую резную лавку, расположившуюся под большим раскидистым деревом.   
\- Да - смущённо улыбаясь и пряча свои глаза, сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Я понимаю это как-то связано с неким джентльменом, мнение которого так важно для тебя? - снова спросила Сьюзан.   
Щеки Шарлотты покрылись густым румянцем и она в смущении опустила глаза. Она боялась вымолвить хоть слово, прекрасно понимая, что её глаза и радостная улыбка сразу выдадут её с головой.  
\- Вы как всегда правы, Леди Сьюзан - только и смогла сказать она.   
\- Я видела как он смотрел на тебя, Шарлотта - продолжила Леди Сьюзан - я полагаю вам всё - таки удалось поговорить?   
Шарлотта замешкалась, не решаясь ничего сказать, снова пряча глаза от Леди Вустер.   
\- Да, Миледи - тихо сказала она.   
\- И судя по твоей довольной улыбке разговор все-таки сложился - спокойно продолжала Леди Сьюзан.   
\- Я.. Да.. - Шарлотта не знала как начать, сомневаясь стоит ли говорить Леди Вустер обо всех своих чувствах и переживаниях, но поразмыслив решила не врать ей.   
\- Мы поговорили - выдохнув сказала она - он сказал, что любит меня и что сделает всё, чтобы отменить эту помолвку и что вместе мы справимся со всеми трудностями. Я так хочу ему верить и верю ему, но, Леди Сьюзан, разве это возможно? Шарлотта была почти в отчаянии, в её взгляде читалась мольба о помощи.   
\- Моя дорогая девочка - спокойно продолжила Сьюзан - ещё раз повторюсь, в любви нет ничего невозможного. И если вы оба хотите одного и того же и готовы бороться за свое будущее, то почему бы не начать эту битву! И кто знает, может быть и такая твердыня как Миссис Кэмпион падёт так же, как стены Иерихона. Какой бы сильной и могущественной она не была, в конце концов, она просто человек, со своими слабостями и скелетами в шкафу.   
\- Леди Сьюзан - Шарлотта подняла на неё глаза полные слёз - спасибо.... я не знаю чем я заслужила вашу помощь и поддержку.   
\- Шарлотта, ты самая честный и открытый человек из всех, кого я знаю - с улыбкой сказала Леди Сьюзан - Ты как никто другой заслуживаешь настоящего счастья, поверь мне.   
Шарлотта посмотрела на Леди Вустер с такой благодарностью, что та, не сдержавшись, обняла её за плечи.   
\- Но - продолжила Леди Сьюзан, отпустив Шарлотту, - мы не должны торопиться, нужно сделать все правильно. Не нужно действовать необдуманно. Мы разузнаем все о Миссис Кэмпион, и в этом я тебе помогу. Наконец то мои связи пригодятся для чего - то полезного.   
-Спасибо - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - я так благодарна вам за помощь и понимание. Это так ценно для меня. Вы - светская дама, к вам многие прислушиваются, а я... я просто дочь фермера, которая ничего в сущности не знает о жизни...  
\- Моя дорогая, вы ещё так молоды, а уже дадите фору многим великосветским матронам - сказала Леди Сьюзан с улыбкой - уверена, что и Миссис Кэмпион в итоге не устоит против такого напора. И потом, я не всегда была Леди Вустер. Раньше я тоже была просто Сьюзан.   
Шарлотта внимательно посмотрела на Леди.   
-Да, Шарлотта, я тоже когда то была такая как ты, такая же молодая и так же страстно желала любви - начала говорить Леди Вустер, развернувшись к Шарлотте, её красивое лицо казалось печальным - его звали Уильям, и, вероятно, он был самым лучшим мужчиной на свете. Я была без памяти влюблена в него, а он в меня. Он не был богат, как и я, но мы отчаянно хотели пожениться. Родители дали свое благословение и помолвка состоялась - Леди Сьюзан тяжело вздохнула и продолжила - чтобы заработать деньги и устроить нашу дальнейшую жизнь Уильям принял решение отправиться в Антигуа и я поддержала его. Всё шло хорошо, я регулярно получала от него письма с хорошими новостями и в моем сердце росла надежда на счастливое и светлое будущее. Но однажды писем не стало. Они просто исчезли. Я не знала что делать и думать, сердце терзалось страшными догадками.... И как оказалось не зря... - Леди Сьюзан замолчала, переводя дух, но вскоре продолжила - позже пришло письмо от его компаньона, в котором сообщалось, что во время путешествия он заболел жёлтой лихорадкой, врачи как могли сражались за его жизнь... но увы...ничего не смогли сделать.. мой Уильям умер у них на руках..   
Леди Сьюзан замолчала, задумчиво глядя на раскидистые ветви дерева под которым они сидели. Шарлотта смотрела на неё широко открытыми глазами, по щекам её текли слёзы. Леди Сьюзан как будто очнулась и продолжила   
\- Мне тогда показалось, что и я сама умерла... или часть меня. Жизнь моя была закончена.. время шло, но не давало исцеления... родители были не в силах мне как то помочь, они были в отчаянии. Моя горячо любимая матушка серьёзно заболела и слегка, и только тогда, осознав, что я могу потерять ещё одного самого родного мне человека я как будто проснулась и посмотрела на жизнь новыми глазами. Научилась ценить то, что у меня есть.   
Сьюзан посмотрела на заплаканную Шарлотту.   
\- Моё дорогое дитя, не плачьте - сказала она, превращаясь в знакомую ей Сьюзан - это было уже очень давно, теперь это только горькое воспоминание из прошлой жизни.   
\- А что же было потом, Миледи? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Прошло ещё несколько лет, прежде чем я встретила Лорда Вустера - сказала Сьюзан - он был прекрасным человеком и мужем, мне не в чем его упрекнуть. И, возможно, я по своему любила его и даже была с ним счастлива, но я уже никогда не была прежней, и память о Уильяме никогда не покидала меня. Он и сейчас как будто со мной.   
\- Леди Сьюзан, это так прекрасно и так печально - сказала Шарлотта, утирая слезы с лица - мне так жаль.   
\- Не стоит ни о чем жалеть, это было в прошлом - сказала Леди Вустер - сейчас у меня совсем другая жизнь, хотелось мне этого или нет.   
\- Но когда я увидела тебя на том балу в Лондоне, там у открытого балкона - продолжила Сьюзан с лёгкой улыбкой - ты была такая... живая... такая открытая, я как будто увидела себя в прошлом. Это тронуло мою душу. Ты очень похожа на меня, Шарлотта. И ты не должна сдаваться, никогда, слышишь, пока сердце твоего любимого бьётся! Сражайся до последнего вздоха за себя и своё счастье! Сделай то, чего я, к сожалению, не смогла!   
Шарлотта не могла поверить тому, что услышала, все мысли смешались в её голове, сомнения и решимость сплелись в тугие узлы и никак не хотели распутываться. Она потрясла головой, в надежде прийти в себя, но это это ей не помогло.   
Леди Вустер засмеялась, глядя на неё, в который раз удивляясь сколько энергии и силы   
хранит в себе эта хрупкая и юная девушка.   
\- Шарлотта, не скрою, у меня были сомнения в твоём избраннике - уже серьёзнее продолжила Леди Вустер - его двусмысленное поведение на регате и такая скорая помолвка привели меня в замешательство, поэтому я не сразу решилась написать тебе.   
Шарлотта смотрела на неё широко распахнутыми глазами, силясь понять, что же она скажет дальше.   
\- Но, потом я узнала, что именно Миссис Кэмпион сделала все, чтобы Сидни нигде в Лондоне не смог бы получить денег в долг, даже под залог родительского дома, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Она применила всё свое могущество, чтобы отрезать ему все иные пути к спасению брата.   
Шарлотта замерла услышав всё это, где то в глубине души она испытала невероятное облегчение. Казалось с её плеч упал тяжёлый груз.   
\- А Сидни знает об этом? - тихо спросила она.   
\- Теперь да, я вчера об этом позаботилась - ответила Леди Вустер - скажу сразу, он был в бешенстве, ну этого и следовало ожидать...   
Шарлотта с благодарностью посмотрела на неё и улыбнулась.   
\- После того, как все выяснилось, я решила понаблюдать за Сидни Паркером и узнать о его жизни побольше - продолжила Сьюзан - к моему удивлению, я практически не узнала его, он как будто исчез, потух, того Сидни Паркера, которого я знала как будто больше не существовало. Это ошеломило меня и тогда я решила написать тебе письмо.   
Шарлотта слушала её не отрываясь, ловя каждое слово.   
\- Только лишь на приёме, когда вы наконец смогли встретиться - снова заговорила Сьюзан - я наконец убедилась, что его чувства к тебе настоящие и такие сильные, что он никак не в силах был их скрыть. Такое невозможно было сыграть или подделать, да и не было в этом смысла. На приёме я увидела влюблённого в тебя мужчину.   
Леди повернулась к Шарлотте, которая смотрела на неё почти не дыша.   
\- Ну а вчера, когда я увидела как он смотрит на тебя и сказала, что Лорд Брум хочет сделать тебе предложение - с улыбкой сказала Леди Сьюзан - я получила такую долю ревности, что уже больше ни в чем не сомневаюсь.   
\- Лорд Брум? Но это же не правда.... - сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Кто знает, милая, кто знает, он очень хорошо к тебе относится, возможно, конечно, ты ему просто очень нравишься - сказала Сьюзан, и улыбнувшись почти шёпотом добавила - но Сидни Паркеру об этом знать не обязательно, пусть немного помучается, оставь за собой это преимущество.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась Леди Сьюзан и наконец расслабилась.   
\- Но что-то мы засиделись, моя дорогая, - вставая сказала Сьюзан - скоро подадут обед, давай не будем опаздывать.   
Она открыла свой зонтик и жестом пригласила Шарлотту за собой.   
\- А пока мы идём, давай обсудим моё предложение. - снова заговорила Сьюзан - Принц - регент попросил меня проконтролировать подготовку к турниру, а я не знаю ни одного человека, который справился бы с этим лучше тебя. Согласна ли ты снова вернуться в Сэндитон, тебе же там нравится куда больше, чем в Лондоне?  
Она заглянула Шарлотте в глаза и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавила - и возможно некий джентльмен тоже захочет вернуться туда, чтобы помочь своему брату....и не только...   
\- О, Леди Сьюзан - только и смогла сказать Шарлотта, не в силах сдержать свою счастливую улыбку и весёлый смех.   
Дамы пошли по парку дальше, весело переглядываясь между собой, смеясь и обмениваясь фразами.   
Солнечные лучики так же играли в свои весёлые игры, раскрашивая всё новыми яркими красками. Жизнь продолжалась и обещала подарить Шарлотте ещё много всего интересного. 


	14. Время не ждёт

Утро наступило неминуемо и скоро. Солнечные лучи проникли в окна дома, озаряя комнаты невероятно яркими бликами и будя всех домочадцев.   
Сидни, так и не сомкнувший за ночь глаз посмотрел в окно. Наступил новый день, который ждал от него активных действий. 

Вчера, возвращаясь в карете, медленно увозившей его по улицам Лондона от самого дорогого и любимого человека в его жизни, рядом с которым, казалось, навсегда осталось его сердце, он мучительно переживал всё произошедшее с ним в последние несколько часов. Буря эмоций и чувств бушевавшая внутри него не давали спокойно думать, словно волна за волной захлестывала его, причиняя то невероятную боль, то даря безграничное счастье. Его старший брат Том, сидящий с ним рядом, беспрестанно рассказывающий о триумфе своей гениальной идеи и то и дело восторженно вздымающий руки к небесам, казалось вовсе не замечал что происходит с Сидни. Впрочем, отметил он про себя, уже не в первый раз. Пора бы уже смириться.  
Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в стук лошадиных копыт по мостовой. Полумрак кареты и её мерное покачивание наконец начали давать свои плоды, мысли Сидни, преследовавшие его весь вечер начали вставать в единый строй. Он вздохнул с облегчением, здравомыслие и некоторая отстраненность ото всех были одними из его сильных качеств, которые он планомерно развивал в течение долгих лет, Сидни был бы сейчас непротив ими воспользоваться. Он сам себя не узнавал, всё что раньше казалось таким важным, теперь не значило почти ничего, дарящее ранее спокойствие угнетало. Душа его просила большего, ревностно стремилась к той, которая являлась ему во снах и заставляла трепетать от счастья. Любовь к Шарлотте перевернула весь его мир, она, казалось, смогла сыграть на струнах его души музыку, подарившую ему новую, невероятную жизнь, о которой раньше он не посмел бы и мечтать.   
Образ Шарлотты все ещё стоял перед ним, её глубокие широко распахнутые глаза смотрели на него с такой нежностью и лаской, что сердце в его груди снова бешено забилось, её близость, прикосновения рук, сладость губ и аромат её волос сводили с ума. Он знал, что сейчас он весь в её власти, всей душой и телом, каждой клеточкой своего существа. Сидни не мог и не желал этому сопротивляться.   
Он не хотел больше быть чужаком, её и только её Сидни искал всю свою жизнь, боясь признаться даже себе самому. Шарлотта была нужна ему как воздух, жизнь без её тепла, нежности и любви была невыносимой и каждый новый день превращался в настоящую пытку. Он не мог позволить ей снова исчезнуть, мысли об этом приводили его в отчаяние, не мог позволить больше страдать, слезы в её прекрасных глазах разрывали его сердце на части. Сидни должен был защитить её чего бы ему это не стоило.   
Его мысли вернулись к помолвке, к Элайзе, каким же дураком он был, как он мог так легко попасться в её ловушку? Он уже не любил, но ещё доверял ей. Как он мог подумать, что Элайза намеренно решила тогда его судьбу по - своему, не дав ему и крошечного шанса. " У неё есть все, что она пожелает, зачем ей я? Любовь? Нет, человек любящий искренне желает счастья любимому. Трофей? Приз?" эти мысли были невыносимы и причиняли ему неимоверную боль. Как он вообще мог полюбить такую женщину? Сходить по ней с ума? Почти загубить свою жизнь после её свадьбы? Как он мог поверить и поддаться ей тогда и сейчас? Десять лет назад Сидни был юн, и настолько глуп и слеп, что до сих пор расплачивался за свои ошибки.  
Он словно оказался между двух стихий, Шарлотты, согревающей его своим невыразимо ярким светом, дающей ему силы жить и стремиться к счастью и Элайзы, решившей его судьбу одним лишь росчерком пера.   
"Будь проклята эта помолвка, и Элайза!" в сердцах подумал он. Он был готов расторгнуть её немедленно, как только сможет найти деньги (благо ответы на некоторые запросы он уже получил), пройти через унижение, суд и штрафы если потребуется. Его репутация больше его не заботила. Одного только Сидни не мог позволить и никогда бы себе не простил. Ему невыносима была сама мысль о том, что вся эта грязь когда - то коснётся его Шарлотты, её светлого имени. Этого нельзя допустить, он сделает все правильно, не уронив ни тени подозрений, и защитит её, любой ценой.   
Он должен вынудить Элайзу разорвать помолвку, так же как она обманом заставила заключить её. Это было необходимо. "Но как? Что я в сущности знаю о ней? Я собирался жениться на женщине о которой не знаю в сущности ничего! Каким же идиотом я был!"   
Карета остановилась около дома и джентльмены вышли.   
\- Великий день, Сидни! - с улыбкой сказал Том, похлопав брата по плечу - мы вершим историю!!!  
Сидни улыбнулся и в ответ тоже похлопал его по плечу.  
Том прошёл в дом, а его младший брат так и остался стоять на крыльце, вдыхая тёплый воздух и растворяясь в тишине ночного Лондона. Темнота успокоила его. Сидни посмотрел наверх в небо и увидел звезды. Завороженно глядя на их сияние, он снова подумал о Шарлотте, о её искрящихся глазах, на сердце его потеплело, вся любовь и нежность, живущая в нем медленным потоком разлилась по телу, даря невыразимую радость и покой.   
Сидни остро нуждался в спокойствии и времени, только они могли привести в порядок все его мысли и чувства и могли помочь решить что делать дальше.   
Турнир должен был состояться, и как можно скорее. Сидни уже давно обдумал как ему действовать, где закупить все необходимое, сам связался с возможными участниками и гостями, готов был делать любую работу, которая только от него потребуется. Сидни должен был исправить, все что он сам натворил, вольно или невольно. Он должен был помочь Тому и себе.   
"Гости прибудут, турнир окупится, помолвка будет расторгнута и эта свадьба никогда не состоится!!!" Повторял он себе вновь и вновь, пока наконец не осознал, что все это настолько реально, осуществимо и осязаемо, что нужно только протянуть руку и начать действовать. Тревожные мысли, все это время державшие его голову в тисках, вдруг отступили, тяжесть упала с плеч, возвращая его к реальности.   
Очнувшись, Сидни понял, что немного озяб. Ночь подходила к концу и на смену темноте пришли предрассветные сумерки. Сколько он простоял здесь на крыльце он не знал, время как будто вдруг остановилось и дало ему передышку. "Мне нужен план" подумал он и решительно вошёл в дом.   
Поднявшись к себе, Сидни скинув наконец камзол и жилет, разулся и без сил упал на кровать. Но сон никак не шёл к нему.   
Он должен ехать в Сэндитон с Томом, помочь ему во всем, как только утрясёт все дела по турниру здесь (хорошо, что   
Баббингтон тоже в деле), на это должно уйти максимум 2-3 дня. Отъезд был неминуем и крайне необходим, но Сидни больно было об этом думать,ведь здесь, в Лондоне всё ещё оставалась его Шарлотта, с которой он никак не хотел расставаться. Он закрыл глаза и она снова заполнила собой все его существо, её образ окутал Сидни невероятной любовью и нежностью, разливая по телу сладкую истому. Он невольно улыбнулся.   
Он выдохнул, открыл глаза и снова сел на кровати.   
"Отъезд неизбежен" повторил он себе, в глубине души успокаивая себя тем, что оставшись здесь, он скорее всего не сможет её увидеть. Зато этот чёртов Брум так и будет крутиться около неё. После слов Леди Сьюзан он никак не мог выкинуть его из головы. Брум может сделать предложение Шарлотте, его Шарлотте, его девочке! Ревность безумно терзала Сидни и он никак не мог справиться с ней. Он сказал, что любит её, открыл ей свою душу, отдал всего себя, но так и не услышал о её чувствах. Сомнения и страхи снова начали подкрадываться к нему, медленно, шаг за шагом погружая в пучину отчаяния.  
"Нет, я видел все в её глазах, в её прикосновениях, в том как она снова доверилась мне, её губы не могут врать!" отвечал он сам себе. Но Брум был сильным соперником, этого он не мог не признать, Сидни знал, что должен спешить.   
Элайза. Миссис Бёрк (чёрт бы её побрал, вылезла как черт из табакерки) наверняка отправит ей послание, которое может заставить её поторопиться. Он должен был срочно выяснить все, что известно об Элайзе в Лондоне и за его пределами и точно знал, кто может ему помочь. Кроу! В таких делах он был просто незаменим, праздный гуляка, то и дело отпускающий сальные шуточки и казалось вечно смеющийся над всеми, которым его все знали был далеко не так прост, его связи и невероятно широкий круг общения иногда даже пугали Сидни. Но сейчас это именно то, что требовалось. Кроу знал что-то об Элайзе и уже предупреждал его в курилке. Пришло время поговорить.   
Сидни прошёл к столу и написал записку Кроу, утренняя почта должна была её отправить. Подумав немного, он накидал ещё пару писем поставщикам с предложениями по турниру.   
Время сейчас играло против Сидни и поторопить турнир было единственным выходом.   
Когда взошло солнце и осветило весь дом он все ещё сидел за столом. Посмотрев в окно он наконец почувствовал, что силы на исходе и он должен попробовать уснуть.   
Сидни лёг на кровать и закрыл глаза, усталость, казалось, сломила его окончательно, и сон, не шедший к нему всю ночь, наконец вступил в свои владения, оставляя Сидни на память лишь образ Шарлотты. 

Проснулся он от громкого стука в дверь и голоса Тома. Он резко сел и открыл глаза, с трудом понимая где он и что происходит. Дверь открылась и в комнату влетел Том.   
\- Сидни, ты не поверишь! - начал он - это просто невероятно, я только что получил письмо от Леди Вустер! Представляешь? В нём говорится, что принц - регент официально заявляет о заинтересованности в турнире и высылает для помощи в организации и контроля подготовки свое доверенное лицо! Как тебе такое, Сидни? Это лицо сможет прибыть в Сэндитоне до конца недели!!!  
Отлично! Отлично! - продолжал он - я думаю нам хватит пары дней чтобы закончить здесь? Ты связался с поставщиками по контрактам? Почти все должно быть готово.   
\- Да - устало ответил Сидни, понимая, что прийти в себя ему так быстро не удастся - последние распоряжения в письмах на столе, их надо срочно отправить. Сегодня и завтра у меня ещё несколько встреч, соглашения почти подписаны. Остальное мы может сделать из Сэндитона.   
-Да, да, спасибо - Том снова заходил по комнате - надо рассказать Баббингтону, он будет в восторге!   
\- Да, ты прав - спокойно ответил Сидни - он тоже в этом заинтересован.   
Том внимательно посмотрел на брата не в силах понять причины его грусти и такого разбитого вида, ему, уснувшему в сладких грезах как только его голова коснулась подушки, было невдомек что происходило с его братом все это время.   
\- Да что с тобой, Сидни? - недоумевая спросил он, хватая и унося письма со стола - уже полдень, давно пора проснуться, у нас ещё куча дел и очень мало времени. Я отправлюсь к Баббингтону, потом напишу Мэри, о, боже, она будет просто в восторге! А ты давай вставай, хватит валяться!   
Последние слова Том кинул уже сбегая по лестнице вниз, так и не закрыв за собой дверь спальни.   
Сидни закрыл глаза и снова упал на кровать. Прошло ещё несколько минут, прежде чем он, собрав все свои силы, встал и привёл себя в порядок.   
Ещё через полчаса он позавтракал и был готов вступить в любой бой. Впереди его ждали запланированные встречи и возможный и такой нужный ему разговор с Кроу. Воспоминания о Шарлотте ни на минуту не покидали его, иногда ему даже казалось, что она была рядом с ним, улыбалась и поддерживала во всем. Её незримое присутствие придавало ему сил и уверенности в себе.   
"Итак, мы едем в Сэндитон! И пусть турнир состоится!" сказал он сам себе, в глубине души все ещё надеясь скорее увидеть Шарлотту снова. Лишь одно обстоятельство разлуки не огорчало Сидни, будучи вдали от неё, он сможет уберечь Шарлотту от нападок Элайзы. Это очень радовало его.   
В Сэндитоне будет много дел и он сможет отвлечься. Тем более, как сказал Том, там будет доверенное лицо принца - регента, которое нужно будет удивить. Сидни тешил себя надеждой, что это лицо не будет угрюмым старикашкой, который сведёт их с Томом с ума.   
"У меня есть всего пара дней и я должен действовать". Сидни одел цилиндр и вышел из дома навстречу новому дню. 


	15. И снова в Сэндитон

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, готовясь сдать свои права, и бережно раздавало свои последние золотые лучи. Свежий морской бриз небрежно раздувал её длинные кудрявые волосы, он как будто играл с ними в догонялки, то отбрасывая назад, то волнами возращая на лицо. Шарлотта казалось не замечала этого. Глядя на бескрайнюю синюю даль моря, она чувствовала себя свободной и лёгкой, как птица, взметнувшаяся ввысь.В её душе царил покой и любовь, наверное в первый раз после её отъезда из Сэндитона. Шарлотте вдруг захотелось раствориться в последних лучах заходящего солнца, золотыми ниточками, протянутыми сквозь неё и почувствовать себя единым целым с такой великой стихией как море.  
Шарлотта невольно улыбнулась, всё что она видела и чувствовала сейчас напоминало ей о Сидни. Его присутствие ощущалось везде, в чарующем шуме прибоя, в редких вскриках чаек, в каждой изящной ракушке, так щедро дарованной морем. Она, казалось, чувствовала его горячее дыхание на своей коже и ощущала тепло его сильных рук, нежно обнимающих её за плечи. Иллюзия была настолько полной и яркой, что Шарлотта смутилась от собственной смелости. Невероятное притяжение к Сидни было для неё таким сильным, новым и неизведанным, что иногда пугало её. Власть, которую имели над ней его глаза, бархатный голос, нежные руки и губы была почти безгранична, в этом Шарлотта смогла убедиться на балу. Его близость пьянила и сводила с ума, заставляя её сердце биться все быстрее и быстрее.  
"Он скоро будет здесь, в Сэндитоне! Я снова увижу его!" эти мысли и пугали и радовали её одновременно. В глубине души Шарлотта мечтала кинуться ему в объятия и спрятаться от всего мира, но понимала, что сейчас это невозможно и неправильно. ""Он все ещё помолвлен! Осторожнее!"  
Она встряхнула головой, отгоняя тревожные мысли, и снова посмотрела на море. Солнце уже село, разрешив молочным сумеркам занять свое законное место, волшебная сказка медленно таяла, неся с собой толику грусти и смутных надежд." Пора возвращаться домой".

У Шарлотты был сложный и насыщенный день.  
Проснувшись, она не сразу поняла где она. Карета мерно покачивалась из стороны в сторону, никак не желая отпускать её из плена снов. Шарлотта выглянула в окно и вдохнула чудесный свежий воздух, лёгкий ветерок тронул её тёмные локоны и раскидал их по плечам. Она завороженно глядела на огромные заливные луга, они казалось были везде, насколько хватало глаз, чувство невероятной свободы и какого-то детского восторга охватили её. Как ей не хватало этого в сером и шумном Лондоне, со всеми его изысками и роскошью он ни на миг не мог сравниться с тем, что она видела и чувствовала сейчас. "Скоро я увижу море!" Эта мысль согрела её изнутри и придала невероятной бодрости и сил.   
Она будет представителем принца - регента! Кто бы мог такое подумать? Сама эта мысль была настолько невероятной, что Шарлотте казалось, что просто чудесный сон и она вот вот проснётся.  
\- Моя дорогая девочка - с улыбкой говорила Леди Сьюзан, провожая её в путь - ты будешь самым лучшим представителем, ты настолько начитана и столько много знаешь о турнирах, что легко утрешь нос обоим Паркерам. И твоя смекалка наверняка сослужит тебе верную службу.  
\- Это такая честь для меня Леди Сьюзан - чуть смущаясь сказала Шарлотта - и такая ответственность - но с улыбкой добавила - я ни за что вас не подведу, спасибо!  
\- Будет объявлено, что я нездорова и потому мы не выходим на публику - уже серьёзнее сказала Леди Вустер - я хочу, чтобы думали, что ты в Лондоне, так будет лучше для всех.   
\- Да, Миледи - смиренно согласилась Шарлотта - думаю вы правы.   
\- Лорд Брум будет скучать по тебе, моя дорогая- лукаво улыбаясь сказала Сьюзан - я в этом уверена. Он то и дело говорил о тебе на балу.   
Шарлотта покраснела от смущения.   
\- Миледи - начала она - Лорд Брум очень хороший человек и очень добр ко мне, но... я...- она осеклась не в силах подобрать слова  
\- Я все понимаю, Шарлотта - сказала Леди Сьюзан, чуть склонившись и посмотрев ей прямо в глаза - но я хочу, чтобы ты знала себе цену и...не наделала групостей.   
\- Письмо от регента уже в твоём багаже - уже веселее продолжила Сьюзан - все вещи сложены и ты готова!   
Она подошла и обняла Шарлотту за плечи.   
\- Спасибо вам, Леди Сьюзан - со слезами на глазах сказала Шарлотта - я так признательна, я не знаю что бы я делала без вас.   
\- Ну полно, полно, дитя - улыбаясь ответила Сьюзан - желаю тебе удачи, я присоединюсь к тебе чуть позже, напиши как доберёшься.   
Леди Вустер закрыла дверь кареты и помахала Шарлотте.   
Это было несколько часов назад, а сейчас Шарлотта неслась во весь опор к своей мечте и скоро, возможно за следующим поворотом, она снова увидит море.   
Мыслями она вернулась в день своего приезда в Сэндитон, какой шквал эмоций и чувств ко всему новому и неизведанному обуревал её тогда. Сидя в карете рядом с Томом и Мэри она горела от восторга и предвкушения чего-то великого, что возможно навсегда изменит её жизнь, могла ли Шарлотта предположить насколько верными будут её чувства и мысли. Наверное нет.   
Сейчас с прошествием времени, возвращаясь в такие родные и любимые ей места, Шарлотта наконец дала себе право почувствовать всю тоску, которую все эти месяцы она упорно скрывала даже от самой себя. Ей отчаянно не хватало Сэндитона, а главное, она безумно тосковала по Паркерам. Сидни был её душой и самым дорогим человеком, он постоянно присутствовал в её мыслях, но его близкие тоже стали для Шарлотты настоящей семьёй. Ей ужасно не хватало разговоров с Мэри, она невероятно сильно скучала по детям и их шалостям, даже отсутствие местами одержимого своими идеями Тома, очень огорчало её. А милый Артур, что-то внутри неё всегда радовалось его присутствию, он был неординарным и местами странным, но очень добрым, Шарлотта ценила его. Как бы ей хотелось по приезду скорее вернуться в тот милый дом, где её так тепло приняли в прошлый раз, снова погрузиться в безмятежность и покой, как будто этой горькой разлуки никогда и не было. Но...Не в этот раз. Сейчас она не гостья семьи Паркер, она посланник принца-регента. Шарлотте придётся остановиться в гостинице, она понимала, что это необходимо, но очень сожалела об этом.   
Как она встретиться с ними? Что они смогут сказать друг другу с Мэри? Как снова посмотрят в глаза? Шарлотта немного робела при мысли об этом, но желание встретиться это никак не умоляло. Увидев Тома на балу она была так тронута его теплотой по отношению к ней, что это до сих пор согревало её душу. Они - семья Сидни и сегодня, как никогда раньше, Шарлотте хотелось, чтобы они были и её семьёй тоже. Она улыбнулась своим мыслям и выглянула в окно.   
Яркое солнце слепило глаза, освещая все невероятным сиянием. Шарлотта вздохнула воздух полной грудью, с радостью узнавая его такой знакомый запах и вкус, который она теперь уже никогда бы не с чем не спутал бы. Карета свернула и она наконец увидела обрыв и.... море. У неё на мгновение замерло сердце от этого вида, огромная синяя безбрежная даль как будто брала её за руку и давала ей новые силы идти дальше. 

Шарлотта не могла наглядеться всем вокруг, ей казалось, что ей снится чудесный сон. Вот за окном мелькнул Сэндитон-Хаус и его парк. ""Интересно как там поживает Леди Дэнем? Наверное она очень удивится, увидев меня снова..." подумала Шарлотта, не сдержав улыбку. Ей нравилась старая леди. Несмотря на всю свою эксцентричность и иногда полное пренебрежение к другим, она видела в ней что-то доброе и честное, а её невероятная проницательность даже порой пугала её. Шарлотта должна была вскоре встретиться с ней.   
Дом скрылся в зелени деревьев и вскоре перед Шарлоттой открылся конечный пункт её поездки - Сэндитон. Она вышла и огляделась по сторонам, по уютным улочкам мирно прогуливались жители, радостно приветствую друг друга, её вдруг охватила такая невероятная детская радость, что она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не начать плясать и хлопать в ладоши. Боже, как же ей этого не хватало все это время. 

Из письма Тома Леди Вустер она знала, что Паркеры смогут прибыть в Сэндитоне не ранее, чем завтра. Шарлотта решила опередить их и разузнать все заранее. Едва успев расположить в гостинице вещи и, наспех перекусив, она решительно отправилась осматривать городок в котором так давно не была. Забежав на почту, она послала весточку Леди Вустер, сообщив о том, что её путешествие закончилось хорошо и она уже на месте.   
Городок заметно отстроился, стал уютнее и чище. Шарлотта с умилением разглядывала каждую улочку, витрину и новый фонарь, все эти мелочи дарили невероятный уют и приводили её в восторг. Проходя мимо Трафальгар - Хаус она на секунду помедлила, увидев, мелькнувшее в окне, милое личико Генри. Шарлотта улыбнулась, представив как сможет обнять их всех. На душе её стало тепло и спокойно. Даже мысли о Сидни и его помолвке уже не казались такими тревожными. Шарлотта снова окинула взглядом дом "Время ещё не пришло, не сегодня..." подумала она и решила идти дальше. 

Пройдя ещё немного Шарлотта, словно не удержавшись, снова оглянулась на дом и нечаянно задела плечом идущего ей навстречу мужчину.   
\- О, простите меня ради бога - быстро пролепетала она, поднимая на него глаза - просто засмотрелась по сторонам.  
Мужчина стоящий напротив неё замер на мгновение, но тут же приветственно улыбнулся.   
Шарлотта сразу же узнала его.   
\- Мистер Робинсон - сказала она с искренней улыбкой - как я рада вас видеть. Как вы поживаете?   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал Фред, улыбаясь ей в ответ - хорошо, работы хватает. Гостите у Паркеров?   
\- Нет - сказала Шарлотта - в этот раз можно сказать, что я приехала по делам. С Паркерами я пока ещё не встречалась.   
\- Я просто поражена насколько здесь все изменилось в лучшую сторону - продолжила она - это просто невероятно!   
\- Да - сказал Фред с лёгкой грустью в голосе - Джеймс душу вкладывает, вы понимаете. Оно того стоит?   
Шарлотта смутилась, вспомнив про Стрингера старшего, погибшего в ту трагическую для всех ночь. Она знала как Джеймс винил себя в смерти своего отца и не мог простить сказанных в запале слов.   
\- Как поживает Мистер Стрингер? - чуть выдохнув, спросила она.   
\- Не готов пока к обстоятельным разговорам - спокойно ответил Фред.   
\- Возможно я смогу его как то отвлечь - уже с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - я же говорила, что в этот раз я здесь по делам... У меня есть некоторые идеи, которые ему точно понравятся! Мне бы хотелось встретиться с ним завтра, в конторе, можно прямо с утра. Вы бы не могли ему передать это?   
\- Хорошо - сказал Фред улыбаясь - давно пора его расшевелить.   
\- Отлично - сказала она и мило улыбнулась ему - хорошего Вам дня!   
\- Хорошего дня - сказал Робинсон в ответ.   
Он кивнул ей на прощание и она пошла дальше. Робинсон посмотрел ей вслед, в который раз удивляясь, как такую интересную и необычную девушку занесло в такое богом забытое место.

Она осмотрела почти весь город и была очень довольна тем, что увидела, весь её день пролетел как один час и каждый взгляд, казалось, дарил кучу открытий, Шарлотта давно уже не была в таком приподнятом настроении. Завтра будет новый день, полный новых эмоций и чувств, она встретится со Стрингером и покажет ему свои проекты по турниру, Шарлотта была уверена, что он их обязательно оценит. Но самая большая надежда была на то, что именно завтра она снова увидит Сидни и всех Паркеров, об этом она мечтала неустанно, ей нужно было вернуться в Трафальгар Хаус хоть на мгновение и почувствовать, что она снова дома. 

Шарлотта услышала знакомый звонкий девичий смех, он словно вернул её из мыслей в реальность.   
-Девочки, девочки, тише - сказал голос постарше - нельзя так себя вести.   
В ответ снова раздался смех на два заливистых голоса.   
Шарлотта обернулась, уже зная кого она сейчас увидит на улице. Она не ошиблась, прямо за ней шли две мисс Бофор и Миссис Гриффитс. Молодые леди перекидывали голубую шляпку из рук в руки, весело переговаривались и смеялись. Миссис Гриффитс как всегда пыталась их урезонить. Шарлотта улыбнулась, радуясь тому, что даже здесь ничего не изменилось.   
Миссис Гриффитс подняла глаза и увидела её. Её лицо удлинилось от удивления.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - с улыбкой проговорила она - вы снова в Сэндитоне?   
\- Миссис Гриффитс, Мисс Бофор - с улыбкой и ответила Шарлотта - очень рада вас видеть, да, я здесь по делам. Как вы поживаете?   
\- Всё хорошо - ответила Миссис Гриффитс - мы тоже рады вас видеть и... - она чуть помедлила и с грустью добавила - и думаю, Джорджиана тоже...может быть вы сможете достучаться до неё , она отгородилась ото всех и почти не выходит с нами.   
\- Я с удовольствием навещу её - сказала Шарлотта, улыбнувшись - возможно уже завтра. Извините, но сейчас мне уже пора идти. Всего доброго.   
Дамы попрощались, сделав реверанс, и Шарлотта пошла дальше.   
Она во что бы то ни стало должна была сегодня увидеть море. 


	16. At last...

С утра он никак не мог найти себе места, проснувшись ещё до рассвета, Джеймс Стрингер был уже готов действовать. Сегодня ожидался необычный день. Два дня назад он получил письмо от Тома Паркера, в котором говорилось, что идея рыцарского турнира была встречена в Лондоне восторгами, а значит всем его проектам по нему суждено было превратиться в жизнь. Мистер Паркер сообщил также, что именно сегодня он прибудет в Сэндитон в сопровождении представителя принца - регента для ознакомления и утверждения всех уже готовых проектов. Личность человека регента была загадкой и Мистер Паркер явно нервничал, давая указания Джеймсу, он никак не мог позволить себе ударить в грязь лицом.  
Стрингер до вчерашнего дня был абсолютно уверен, что готов ко встрече с кем угодно, но, как оказалось, он сильно ошибался.  
Новость, переданная ему мистером Робинсоном, тронула его сердце больше, чем могли бы сотни и тысячи официальных лиц.  
"Шарлотта Хэйвуд снова в Сэндитоне!" от этих простых слов его сердце словно взметнулось ввысь и на мгновение показалось, что мир вокруг него слегка пошатнулся. Это известие оглушило и невероятно обрадовало Стрингера. Как человек рассудительный, он, конечно, не мог не понимать, что между ними как и прежде ничего нет и её приезд в сущности ничего не изменит, но желание снова увидеть Шарлотту было настолько сильным, что никак не давало ему уснуть.  
Джеймс снова посмотрел в зеркало, уже наверное в сотый раз поправив рубашку и волосы и отправился в контору. 

Сегодня все было каким-то другим, и даже казалось, что солнце светило ярче, чем обычно. Было ещё очень рано и на улицах Сэндитона не было ни души, Джеймсу показалось, что он вдруг попал в какой-то другой сказочный город. Летя по улице быстрее ветра, Стрингер на всех порах влетел в контору. Он рассчитывал прибыть первым, но снова ошибся. Мисс Хейвуд была уже там. Он увидел её, едва войдя внутрь. Шарлотта склонилась над новым макетом, подготовленным к турниру, и внимательно с улыбкой разглядывала его. Её простое белое платье и длинные волосы разметавшиеся по плечам в лучах солнечного света, так щедро лившегося из окон, казались какими-то неземными. Он неосознанно залюбовался ею, Стрингеру вдруг показалось, что он увидел ангела. Он замер, наблюдая за ней, боясь спугнуть видение.  
Шарлотта осмотрела макет и подняла глаза. Увидев Стрингера она радостно улыбнулась ему, отчего его сердце забилось ещё быстрее.   
\- М..мисс Х..хэйвуд - радостно сказал он, приветственно кивая - как я рад вас видеть! Здесь, в Сэндитоне.  
Шарлотта сделала реверанс и с улыбкой ответила:  
\- Мистер Стрингер, я тоже так рада вас снова увидеть!  
\- Как ваши дела, Мисс Хейвуд? - спросил он улыбаясь, не в силах избавиться от наваждения - я так удивился, узнав что вы здесь.   
\- У меня все хорошо - улыбаясь ответила Шарлотта - я приехала в Сэндитон по делам. О, Мистер Стрингер, я вчера осмотрела весь город, это невероятно, вы проделали такую работу, здесь так все изменилось.   
\- Да - ответил он - у нас было много работы.   
\- А как вы поживаете, Мистер Стрингер? - с задором спросила Шарлотта, указывая на стол- видела ваши новые проекты, очень впечатляет.   
\- Всё хорошо, Мисс Хейвуд - спокойно ответил он - это проекты к турниру, который планирует провести мистер Паркер здесь, в Сэндитоне. О, вы наверное ничего не знаете.   
Она чуть сощурила глаза и мило улыбнулась. "Действительно ангел" - подумал он и продолжил.   
\- Мистер Паркер задумал провести рыцарский турнир здесь, чтобы привлечь арендаторов. На днях он сообщил мне, что его идея в Лондоне с радостью была принята и теперь мы можем закончить работу. Как раз сегодня он должен прибыть сам и ожидает прибытие таинственного посланника принца - регента. Мистер Паркер очень волнуется и хочет произвести должное впечатление. Поэтому я должен быть во всеоружии.   
Стрингер улыбнулся.   
\- Я очень рад, что вы пришли пораньше - сказал он - мы сможем спокойно поговорить, пока ещё никто не прибыл. Фред сказал у вас ко мне какое-то дело?   
Шарлотта улыбнулась слегка зажмурившись...   
\- Вообще то, Мистер Стрингер, мы наверное уже не сможем просто поговорить, потому что посланник регента уже прибыл сюда - сказала Шарлотта, глядя на удивлённое лицо Стрингера, который неосознанно начал оглядываться по сторонам, в поисках человека, которого он видимо не сразу смог заметить, и протянула ему письмо с сургучевой красной печатью - и этот посланник я. 

Сегодня будет жарко, подумал Сидни, стоя рядом с Трафальгар - Хаус и ожидая Тома, забежавшего в дом поздороваться с домочадцами и забрать кое-какие бумаги для встречи с архитектором и представителем регента. Том очень волновался перед этой встречей, и всю дорогу до Сэндитона рассказывал Сидни как он будет пытаться произвести на посланника должное впечатление. Он как мог пытался успокоить брата, объясняя тот факт, что они уже наполовину готовы к турниру и посланник в конце концов останется доволен, но Том никак не мог угомониться.   
В отличие от своего брата Сидни чувствовал и понимал, что от исхода этой встречи возможно зависела вся его дальнейшая жизнь, так что он был настроен более, чем решительно. Единственным минусом было незнание личности этого представителя, это лишало его возможности обдумать тактику и стратегию своего поведения заранее.   
Куда большее беспокойство Сидни вызывало одно незаконченное им дело, в котором он рассчитывал на помощь Кроу. Время, оставшееся ему в Лондоне сыграло против Сидни и текущие дела заняли гораздо больше сил, чем он планировал вначале. Однако самая долгожданная для него встреча все же состоялась вечером в городском пабе, хоть и была довольно краткой. Мистер Паркер без утайки рассказал Кроу о текущем положении вещей. Вначале он думал, что сможет избежать разговоров о Шарлотте, чтобы не впутывать её в это, но размышляя здраво, осознал, что такой человек как Кроу, после инцидента в курилке и всех событий на балу, будучи от природы очень внимательным и проницательным (как бы он не любил играть роль баловня, мота и пошляка) давно уже сам все понял. Сидни искренне нуждался в его помощи, поэтому выразил ему полное доверие.   
\- Я рад, что наконец-то у тебя открылись глаза - спокойно ответил Кроу, выслушав его - я говорил тебе, что Миссис Кэмпион - тёмная лошадка, как и её покойный муж.   
\- Кроу, ты можешь узнать что-то более конкретное? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Сидни - что может заставить её саму разорвать помолвку.   
\- Думаю да, слухи ходят - сказал Кроу - но...чтобы найти все концы и доказательства мне потребуется время. Надеюсь, что ты знаешь как его выиграть.   
\- У меня есть идеи на этот счёт - ответил Сидни, с воодушевлением- и я сделаю все возможное. Я очень благодарен тебе за помощь.   
\- По правде сказать она мне никогда и не нравилась - сказал Кроу, усмехнувшись - так что может быть мне будет даже приятно. Другое дело Мисс Хэйвуд - начал было он, но посмотрев на лицо Сидни, рассмеялся и сказал - господи, да расслабься ты уже, попробуем решить эту проблему.   
Джентльмены ещё выпили и договорили в спокойной обстановке. 

\- Всё, я готов - возбужденно проговорил Том, выбегая из дома и направляясь в сторону конторы - мы должны поторопиться и прибыть первыми, хорошо, что мы смогли приехать пораньше.   
Сидни молча проследовал за ним. По пути Том продолжал возбужденно говорить, широко размахивая скатанными в трубочку плакатами, которые он только что забрал из дома. Со стороны это выглядело довольно забавно, и в других обстоятельствах, Сидни бы, наверное, не удержался и посмеялся бы над этим вместе с братом, но сегодня был явно не тот случай.   
Улицы были довольно пустынны, лишь несколько гостей мерно прогуливались, радуясь теплу и утреннему солнцу.   
Уже подходя к конторе Сидни увидел молодого Стрингера бодро выходящему им с Томом навстречу, видимо Том говорил так громко, что его слышно было даже внутри. Выражение лица Стрингера показалось Сидни несколько странным. Ему нравился этот парень, он был талантливым, работящим и неконфликтным, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Тому очень повезло с архитектором. Однако отношение Сидни и Стрингера несколько не заладились, открытого конфликта между ними так и не случилось (благо поводов для частого общения было немного), но напряжение чувствовалось всегда, и Сидни подозревал, что это связано именно с Шарлоттой. Он не мог не увидеть и не понять, что Джеймс Стрингер также испытывает большую симпатию к любимой им женщине, и одно это обстоятельство постоянно беспокоило его, будя в нем бури ревности. С отъездом Шарлотты ситуация казалось слегка улеглась, но отношения со Стрингером так и остались довольно натянутыми. Вот и сейчас выйдя с улыбкой навстречу Тому, чтобы поприветствовать его, Стрингер изменился в лице, встретившись глазами с Сидни.   
Мужчины приветствовали друг друга поклоном.   
\- Мистер Том Паркер, Мистер Сидни Паркер - сказал Стрингер.   
\- Мистер Стрингер - сказал Сидни в ответ.   
-Мистер Стрингер - радостно сказал Том - как хорошо, что вы уже здесь, надо все обсудить до приезда представителя регента, я принёс с собой ещё чертежи и надо...   
\- Простите, Мистер Паркер - перебил его Стрингер - к моему сожалению этого сделать уже не удастся.   
\- Почему? - удивлённо воскликнул Том.   
Стрингер загадочно улыбнулся, приведя этим Тома и Сидни в ещё большее недоумение, и сказал:  
\- Этого сделать не удастся, потому что ваш посланник регента уже здесь, прибыл рано утром и уже частично ознакомился с проектами.   
Сидни с Томом быстро переглянулись, не зная как действовать дальше, такое развитие событий в их планы явно не входило.   
\- И что же он говорит? - уже почти шёпотом спросил Том, глядя на Стрингера широко распахнутыми глазами.   
\- В целом ему понравилось - ответил Джеймс все с той же улыбкой, Сидни вдруг показалось, что он отчаянно пытался сдержать смех, - но есть некоторые предложения с изменениями, но думаю это вы можете узнать у него сами.   
Стрингер вошёл обратно в контору, Паркеры секунду помедлив, зашли вслед на ним.   
Войдя вовнутрь они никого не увидели, кроме самого Стрингера.   
-Это что шутка такая, Мистер Стрингер? - в недоумении спросил Том.   
В этот момент они услышали какой то шум из-за макетов, они обернулись.   
\- Да, это точно оно! Нашла! - ликующе воскликнула Шарлотта, вставая в полный рост и размахивая плакатом не хуже Тома Паркера пятью минутами ранее.   
Всё трое мужчин посмотрели на неё с удивлением, она улыбнулась им и сделав реверанс сказала:   
\- Джентльмены.... 

Время казалось застыло на мгновение, прошедшие несколько секунд после её появления показались Шарлотте целой вечностью. Зато она успела получить невероятное удовольствия от ошеломленного и удивлённого вида обоих братьев. Они снова недоуменно переглянулись между собой, отчего Шарлотте стало ещё смешнее.   
Когда первый шок от увиденного прошёл Сидни подумал, что скорее всего Шарлотта ему просто мерещится, потому что он почти не спал этой ночью, но поведение своего брата он этим никак не мог объяснить. Ему оставалось только стоять и смотреть на ту, которую он все это время так мечтал увидеть и надеяться, что это видение никуда не исчезнет.   
\- Но это же Мисс Хейвуд - в недоумении сказал Том, обращаясь к Стрингеру - а вы сказали, что прибыл посланник регента.   
\- Всё верно, Мистер Паркер! - сказал Стрингер, с улыбкой протягивая Тому то самое письмо с красной печатью - Представляю вам Мисс Шарлотту Хэйвуд - официального представителя принца - регента на этом турнире. Шарлотта улыбнулась и снова молча сделала реверанс, не в силах оторваться от братьев Паркеров. И надо сказать они её не разочаровали.  
По мере прочтения письма лица обоих братьев менялись на глазах. Сидни оторвался от письма и посмотрел на Шарлотту, в его взгляде было недоумение, но вместе с тем столько теплоты и ласки, что её щеки враз покрылись ярким румянцем.   
Том же представлял собой куда более увлекательное зрелище. Его лицо вытягивалось от удивления по мере чтения письма все сильнее и сильнее, а широко распахнутым глазам, казалось, уже никогда не суждено будет закрыться, он открыл было рот, но слова застрявшие в горле так и не были произнесены...Наблюдавшие за ним Шарлотта и Стрингер не смогли сдержать улыбки.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - человек регента - медленно сказал Том, было очевидно, что эта мысль давалась ему с большим трудом - но Леди Вустер писала... - Том снова замолчал, пытаясь прийти в себя.   
"Господи! Леди ВУСТЕР! Конечно! Какой же я идиот, как тут могло обойтись без неё!" пронеслось в голове Сидни. За какое-то мгновение все встало на свои места. Он снова посмотрел на Шарлотту, уже с улыбкой, теперь уже точно понимая, что она не плод его фантазии, а живой человек, до которого он прямо сейчас может дотронуться рукой, что именно она и есть тот таинственный посланник регента, которого они так опасались с Томом. Она и только она будет решать судьбу турнира и их собственную. Сидни опешил от собственных выводов, все чувства и эмоции последних дней вдруг смешались, заставляя его голову идти кругом, все его тягостные мысли накрыло волной невыразимой радости от того, что Шарлотта сейчас здесь с ним в Сэндитоне, в этой комнате и будет здесь и дальше. Какой то детский восторг вдруг охватил все его существо и Сидни сделал то, чего никак от себя не ожидал, он засмеялся.   
Шарлотта услышала смех Сидни и её брови резко взлетели вверх, она не смогла сразу понять, что могло так рассмешить его.   
Сидни смеялся громко, раскатисто, чуть запрокинув голову назад, его смех был таким искренним и чистым, в нем слышалось такое облегчение и радость, что Шарлотта не удержалась и засмеялась вместе с ним. Все ещё ошарашенный Том посмотрел на них как на двух сумасшедших. Шарлотта и Сидни смотрели друг другу в глаза, не в силах перестать смеяться, а Стрингеру оставалось только наблюдать со стороны, как два таких разных человека слились в одном радостном порыве, даря друг другу понимание и поддержку, так нужную сейчас им обоим. 


	17. Admiral Heywood

Прошло ещё немало времени, прежде чем Том, наконец все понял и успокоился.  
\- Но это же чудесно! Отлично! Отлично! - уже с радостью сказал он - Шарлотта, вы - настоящее чудо! Теперь у нас точно все получится! Надо сообщить Баббингтону и Леди Денем!   
Сидни улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что брату стало наконец лучше.   
\- Я очень рад, что именно вы - человек регента., Шарлотта. - сказал Сидни, посмотрев на неё.   
\- - Как и я - смущённо, глядя ему в глаза ответила Шарлотта и обращаясь к Тому добавила - давайте обсудим то, что уже готово и будем двигаться дальше. Я понимаю времени у нас не много, в отличие от дел.   
Сидни с теплом посмотрел на Шарлотту, её энергия, задор и решительность восхищали его. 

Всё присутствующие собрались над проектами, уйдя с головой в работу. Обсуждение проходило довольно бурно, с улыбками и взмахами руками, настроение у всех было довольно приподнятом.   
Сидни стоял так близко к Шарлотте, что чувствовал тепло, исходящее от неё, ощущал запах её волос. Он мечтал остаться наедине, смотреть в её глаза, прикоснуться и снова зарыться в её волосах. Сидни хотел любоваться Шарлоттой открыто, разглядывая каждую черточку её любимого лица, каждую прядь волос и складку на платье, но короткие взгляды Стрингера, которыми он окидывал его и Шарлотту очень мешали ему. Напряжение и дистанция между двумя мужчинами росли на глазах, взаимная ревность терзала обоих. Понимание причины происходящего ничего не меняло, оба молодых человека ничего не могли с собой поделать. Шарлотта, стоящая рядом с ними и увлечённо говорящая с Томом, притягивала их как магнит. Сидни молил бога только о том, чтобы ему удалось скрыть свои мысли и чувства и все это не помешало их общей работе по турниру. Том как обычно был увлечён делом и казалось ничего вокруг себя не замечал. 

Наконец обсуждения были окончены и текущие решения приняты. Шарлотта и Том радостно пожали друг другу руки.   
\- Дорогая Шарлотта - сказал Том, улыбаясь - я так рад, что вы снова с нами!   
\- Я тоже рада, Мистер Паркер - Шарлотта почти смеялась, - я так скучала по Сэндитону...по всем вам! И этот проект! Это просто восторг!   
\- О боже, Мэри! - словно опомнившись воскликнул Том - она же ничего не знает, она будет так рада вас увидеть! Она так часто говорит о вас. И Дети! Отлично! Отлично!   
Шарлотта подняла глаза на Сидни и снова встретилась с ним взглядом.   
\- Шарлотта, вы должны остановиться у нас - продолжал говорить Том - мы все снова будем рады вам.   
\- Спасибо, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, чуть прищурившись - но думаю представителю регента лучше будет оставаться в гостинице.   
\- Возможно вы правы - в задумчивости сказал Том, и уже веселее добавил - в таком случае милости просим вас в гости в Трафальгар Хаус!   
\- С большим удовольствием, Мистер Паркер! - с улыбкой ответила Шарлотта. 

В дверном проёме показался Фреда Робинсон. Он поздоровался со всеми.Стрингер взглянув на часы понял, что их совещание затянулось и его уже ждут на площадке. Осталось лишь утрясти пару текущих моментов с Томом Паркером. Ему крайне не хотелось оставлять Сидни и Шарлотту одних, но выбора у него не было.   
\- Мистер Паркер - сказал он, обращаясь к Тому - можно вас на пару слов?   
\- Да, конечно - ответил Том, проходя вслед за ним и Фредом к выходу что - то случилось, Мистер Стрингер? 

Они остались одни, несколько секунд Сидни и Шарлотта просто смотрели друг на друга и улыбались, им было так хорошо оттого, что они снова рядом, что обоим казалось слова вовсе и не нужны.   
\- - Charlotte... - наконец сказал Сидни голосом, который сам едва узнал.   
Неосознанно потянувшись к ней, он коснулся её руки. Её щеки мгновенно залила краска, но Шарлотта не отдернула её, маленькие, словно бархатные, пальчики мягко сжали его ладонь в ответ. От этого простого прикосновения Сидни внезапно накрыло такой нежностью, что стало трудно дышать, желание прижать её к себе казалось нестерпимо сильным, её прикосновения отзывались в каждой клеточке его тела, но он знал, что для всего этого ещё не время и не место.  
-Сидни, Шарлотта! - голос Тома, заглянувшего в дверь прозвучал как будто издалека - где вы там? Пойдём! Трафальгар Хаус ждёт нас!   
Сидни нехотя отпустил её руку и пропустил Шарлотту вперёд.   
Выйдя на улицу он протянул ей свой локоть. Шарлотта смутившись и помедлив на мгновение, все же взяла его под руку и они пошли вслед за Томом вдоль по залитым солнцем улицам Сэндитона. На улицах городка уже мерно прогуливались отдыхающие, день был в самом разгаре.   
Смущение отступило и Шарлотта посмотрела на Сидни с улыбкой, чуть прищурившись.   
\- Значит вы теперь посланник регента, Мисс Хейвуд? - спросил Сидни, улыбаясь - и нам с Томом пора начинать Вас бояться?   
\- Good gracious no! ( Господи, конечно нет) - смеясь воскликнула Шарлотта - это было бы слишком.  
\- Такой пост требует должного уважения - продолжил он - как нам к вам обращаться?   
Сидни явно шутил и Шарлотте вдруг стало очень легко и весело. День и правда должен был быть хорошим.   
\- - Думаю Мисс Хэйвуд будет достаточно - спокойно ответила она.   
\- - В таком случае мне просто придётся называть вас Адмирал Хэйвуд! Вы же ведёте нас на подвиги! - продолжил Сидни с улыбкой и уже серьёзнее добавил - наконец пришло время переписать эту историю.   
Шарлотта посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась ему в ответ. На её душе было так светло и спокойно сегодня, что ей даже захотелось петь.   
\- - Адмирал Хэйвуд - повторила она и засмеялась - да, я думаю отлично подходит! Сидни улыбнулся в ответ. 

Они подошли к Трафальгар Хаус, Том стрелой влетел в дом с криками   
\- Мэри, Мэри, ты не поверишь, что произошло!   
Сидни с Шарлоттой с улыбкой переглянулись, он открыл дверь и пропустил её внутрь.   
Шарлотта вошла, и её вдруг накрыло такими тёплыми воспоминаниями, как будто она вернулась в родительский дом. Каждая вещичка, каждая маленькая деталь, даже стук настенных часов возвращала ей дни, когда она была счастлива. Шарлотта зачарованно огляделась вокруг и улыбнулась, снова почувствовав какую-то детскую радость и восторг. Сидни с интересом разглядывал её.   
В глубине дома слышался возбужденный голос Тома, вперемешку с редкими ответами Мэри.  
  
Из двери слева выглянула хорошенькая светлая головка Алисии. Она внимательно посмотрела на Шарлотту и Сидни, стоящих в прихожей, задорно улыбнулась и радостно закричала на весь дом:  
-Дженни, Генри! Это дядя Сидни и наша Шарлотта! Наша Шарлотта вернулась!!! 

Через секунду все трое уже бежали навстречу Шарлотте, радостно обнимая, целуя и гладя её по волосам. Она с любовью, трепетом, радостно и весело смеясь, отвечала на их ласки.   
На Шарлотту посылались тысячи вопросов где она была и почему так долго их не навещала. Девочки разглядывали её, говоря, что она стала похожа на фею, а Генри залез на руки и крепко обнял Шарлотту.  
Наблюдая за ними, Сидни ощутил такой прилив любви и нежности, что у него на мгновение перехватило дух. Казалось сейчас он увидел свою мечту! Именно так должно было выглядеть счастье: любимая жена и дети! Сердце его учащенно забилось, когда он представил, как обнимает и целует Шарлотту, держащую на руках их первенца. Видение было таким ярким и четким, что он легко поверил в него и не сдержал счастливой улыбки.   
\- Дядя Сидни, Дядя Сидни - закричала Дженни, подбегая и обнимая его - наша Шарлотта вернулась! Ты рад, дядя Сидни?   
\- Я очень рад - улыбаясь ответил ей Сидни.   
\- Тогда иди к нам, Дядя Сидни - звонко проговорила Алисия - будем играть все вместе, как раньше!   
Сидни засмеялся и подошёл к ним поближе. 

\- Дети, дети, осторожнее - воскликнула Мэри, выйдя и увидев, что происходит в гостиной - бедная Шарлотта! Ступайте, время для игр будет позже!   
Дети, весело смеясь, побежали в другую часть дома.  
Шарлотта посмотрела на Мэри, та стояла напротив неё, словно не решаясь к ней подойти, в глазах её замерли слезы.   
\- Мэри! - сказала она и бросилась в её объятия - я так скучала по всем вам.   
Шарлотта почувствовала как к её глазам тоже подступают слезы и крепко обняла Мэри. Мужчины переглянувшись, молча решили удалиться  
\- Шарлотта, девочка моя, как я рада что ты снова здесь - сказала Мэри, утирая слезы - я так волновалась за тебя!  
Мэри никак не могла справиться с эмоциями, слишком долго она держала это в себе, ей нужно было рассказать всё Шарлотте, она не хотела и не могла её больше обманывать.   
\- Я так виновата перед тобой и Сидни - дрожащим от волнения голосом сказала Мэри - я не должна была молчать, как я могла допустить все это? Шарлотта, мне так стыдно перед тобой. Прости меня! - Мэри заплакала.   
Глядя на неё, Шарлотта вдруг почувствовала, что весь груз боли и отчаяния, так долго давивший на плечи, внезапно отпустил её. Она и не заметила, как из её глаз медленно начали стекать слезы, тонкими блестящими струйками окропляя её прекрасное лицо. Казалось слезы эти смывали все: усталость, обиды, разбитые вдребезги мечты, они принесли такое облегчение, что Шарлотта снова могла вздохнуть полной грудью.   
\- Ты ничего бы не смогла сделать тогда, Мэри - сказала Шарлотта - не вини себя. Никто бы не смог.   
\- Но я должна была - Мэри никак не могла остановиться - мы разрушили вашу жизнь!   
Когда ты уехала, я поняла какой несправедливой и неблагодарной я была к тебе! Какой слепой.... А Сидни..... На него было больно смотреть все это время! Я первый раз за эти месяцы вижу как он улыбается.   
Шарлотта была так тронута честностью Мэри, что почувствовала жгучее желание успокоить и защитить её от боли и отчаяния.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Мэри! - уже с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - мы справимся....  
Мэри снова обняла Шарлотту.   
\- Я буду неустанно молиться за всех нас - тихо сказала она.   
Женщины снова обнялись и какое то время просидели в тишине, слушая каждая свои мысли. Слова казалось были больше не нужны. 

Послышались несмелые шаги и в гостиную зашёл Том. С опаской глядя на Шарлотту и Мэри, все ещё утирающих слезы и приходящих в себя он тихо сказал, указывая рукой на столовую.   
\- Обед подан. Пойдёмте к столу, а то дети уже проголодались. И если честно я тоже.   
Мэри с Шарлоттой с улыбкой переглянулись, встали и прошли вслед за ним. 

Обед прошёл на редкость легко и весело. Шарлотта рассказала детям о Лондоне и о балах, о том как помогала отцу по хозяйству. А они осыпали её новыми и новыми вопросами. Когда же дети наконец покинули столовую, пришёл черёд разговоров о турнире. Мэри с удовольствием наблюдала в каком приподнятом настроении сегодня был Том и Шарлотта, но больше всего она радовалась за Сидни. Впервые за долгое время он улыбался, таким она его не видела уже очень и очень давно. Сегодняшний день подарил Мэри надежду и она отчаянно благодарила господа за то, что он не оставил её семью и даёт им ещё один шанс.

Обед уже подошёл к концу, когда в дверь позвонили и через минуту испуганный слуга доложил:  
\- - Леди Дэнем, сэр! Ожидает вас в гостиной.   
Том резко подскочил из-за стола и выбежал в гостиную.   
Леди Дэнем стояла посреди комнаты с недовольным видом рассматривая ворох бумаг, которые оставил на столе Том после возвращения из конторы.   
\- - Леди Дэнем - почти пропел Том, влетая в комнату - какая честь, как я рад вас видеть.   
Она повернулась к нему, нахмурив брови, было очевидно, что пришла она не просто поздороваться. Но Том продолжал отчаянно ей улыбаться.   
\- Мистер Том Паркер! - ледяным голосом сказала она - почему я узнаю от других людей новости, которые должны сообщить мне вы?   
\- - Леди Денэм - начал было Том, но она его перебила.   
\- До меня дошли сведения, что вы должны встретиться с представителем принца - регента - с вызовом сказала она - кто этот человек? Как прошла встреча? Почему вы оставили меня в полном неведении?   
Том помедлил, подбирая верные слова.   
\- Почему вы молчите, Мистер Паркер? - спросила Леди, явно выходя из себя - встреча не состоялась? Лорд Баббингтон слишком мягок, раз соглашается на ваши авантюры...   
\- Леди Дэнем - уже громче и увереннее сказал Том - представитель прибыл и встреча состоялась, все прошло успешно, вам не о чем беспокоиться.   
-Тогда почему же вы себя ведёте как болван? Кто этот человек? - все ещё сердясь, спросила Леди Дэнем.   
\- - Этот человек - я, Леди Дэнем - громко и чётко сказала Шарлотта, её голос казалось заполнил всю комнату.   
Леди оглянулась и удивлением посмотрела на неё. Шарлотта сделала реверанс.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд... - начал было Том, но Леди, сердито взглянув на него махнула в его сторону рукой, прося помолчать.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд? - спросила Леди Дэнем - вы представляете регента?   
\- - Да, Леди Дэнем - ответила Шарлотта - я обладаю такими полномочиями.   
Старушка довольно ухмыльнулась и обратилась к Шарлотте.   
\- Я знала, что ещё увижу вас здесь, Мисс Хейвуд! - с хитрой улыбкой сказала она - такая как вы своего добьется, вы не можете по другому!   
Шарлотте вдруг показалось, что Леди Денем знает о ней больше, чем она сама. Её проницательность и умение насквозь видеть людей восхищало Шарлотту, и даже в какой то мере прощало ей то, как она играет с людьми.   
\- Шарлотта Хэйвуд - представитель регента - усмехнувшись сказала Леди Денем - что ж, раз так, то возможно у Паркеров появится единственный шанс не запороть это дело.   
\- Я позабочусь об этом, Леди Денем - сказала Шарлотта.   
\- В вас я как раз и не сомневаюсь - ответила Леди, и повернувшись к Тому нахмурив брови продолжила - я должна узнавать обо всем сразу же.   
\- Будет исполнено, Леди Дэнем - только и успел пролепетать Том.   
\- До встречи, Мисс Хейвуд - сказала Леди и развернувшись отправилась к выходу так быстро, что слуга едва успел открыть перед ней дверь. 

Когда за Леди Денем закрылась дверь Шарлотта и Том переглянувшись, улыбнулись друг другу. Они выдержали первую осаду вместе и были очень этому рады.   
-Господи, ну что за день сегодня? - смеясь, сказал Том. 


	18. I have a word

\- Что случилось, Том? - спросила Мэри тоже выходя в прихожую, услышав его смех.  
\- Всё хорошо - сказал он, все ещё продолжая смеяться - Леди Денэм мной несколько недовольна...   
Он внезапно перешёл на хохот и Мэри подумала не сошёл ли он часом с ума, пока не увидела лицо Шарлотты, та из последних сил пыталась сдержать свой смех. Она обернулась на Сидни, все ещё ничего не понимая, он тоже улыбался.   
\- Видели вы бы её лицо, когда она узнала ...- хохоча в голос сказал Том, из глаз его полились слезы, он даже не пытался утирать их - когда она узнала...что Шарлотта - посланник регента! О, это было незабываемо!  
Том снова закатился от смеха, не в силах больше говорить, но теперь уже и Шарлотта и Сидни присоединились к нему.   
\- Неудивительно, что Леди Денэм была поражена - попыталась успокоить всех Мэри, искренне не понимая причину всеобщего веселья - такого вообще никто не мог предположить...даже ты...  
Её слова вызвали ещё больший приступ хохота, теперь уже и Шарлотта утирала свои слезы.  
\- Ты права Мэри - сквозь смех ответил ей Том - действительно никто. Особенно я... Представляю своё лицо.. Том захохотал ещё сильнее. Мэри поняла, что спорить с ним бесполезно и тоже засмеялась.   
Прошла ещё пара минут, пока, наконец, все угомонились, все ещё продолжая обмениваться счастливыми улыбками. Напряжение, так крепко держащее в последние дни всех четверых внезапно спало, каждый почувствовал такое облегчение и какую-то невыразимую лёгкость и радость, что неосознанно благодарили Леди Дэнем за столь срочный визит.   
Мэри первой пришла в себя и предложила всем чаю. Чай был немедленно подан и разговор о турнире, прерванный визитом Леди продолжился.   
-Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, обращаясь к Тому - а где решено разместить главную арену? Я бы хотела посмотреть это место.  
\- О, это легко устроить, тем более стройка там уже начата и есть на что посмотреть. Можно осмотреть все уже начатые объекты уже сегодня.   
\- Это было бы чудесно - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой - кто сможет меня проводить? Мистер Стрингер или вы?   
Одно упоминание о Стрингере и о том, что Шарлотта снова встретиться с ним наедине вызвало у Сидни шквал эмоций и негодования, он помнил те взгляды, которыми окидывал Стрингер Шарлотту сегодня и вполне осознала их значение. Стрингер любовался Шарлоттой, так же, как и он сам. Сидни неожиданно для себя понял насколько сильно он ревнует к нему Шарлотту. Она была его девочкой, только его, ему невыносима была сама мысль, что кто-то другой будет ласкать её своим взглядом, слушать её голос и видеть её улыбку вместо него. Он не мог этого допустить. "Но что я сейчас могу предложить ей, я готов отдать ей все, что у меня есть, сердце, душу, жизнь... черт бы побрал эту помолвку" - подумал он.   
\- Я могу все показать вам, Шарлотта - уже вслух сказал Сидни, глядя ей прямо в глаза.   
Шарлотта чуть смутилась и посмотрела на Тома, как бы желая узнать его мнение.   
-Отличная идея, Сидни. - сказал Том, с улыбкой глядя на Шарлотту - в прошлый свой приезд ты уже со всем ознакомился, теперь сможешь помочь мне. Расскажи Шарлотте где ты планируешь закупить все остальное, возможно ей будет интересно - он встал и в предвкушении потирая руки прошёл к письменному столу - а я, наконец, найду время, чтобы написать письмо Баббингтону.   
Том занялся своими делами. Шарлотта попрощалась с Мэри и детьми, клятвенно пообещав, что обязательно придёт к ним уже завтра. Её тронуло их внимание и забота, Шарлотте снова почувствовала что она дома и эти люди её большая семья.   
Пока они прощались принесли почту, дети радостно кинулись к ней, разгребая аккуратно сложенные конвертики.   
\- Папа, папа, я помогу - радостно сказала Дженни - перенося их на стол к отцу. Одно письмо привлекло её внимание, оно было другого цвета. Дженни обрадовалась, выхватив письмо и побежала прямо к Сидни.   
-Дядя Сидни, дядя Сидни - звонко сказала она - письмо от Миссис Кэмпион, и оно опять так вкусно пахнет! - она засмеялась, передав ему в руки нежно - голубой конверт, и побежала обратно.   
Имя Миссис Кэмпион, произнесенное в гостиной Трафальгар Хаус на секунду заставило замереть всех взрослых. Казалось вместе с этим именем в комнате повис какой-то холод и безотчётный страх.   
Сидни посмотрел на Шарлотту, которая опустила глаза в пол, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями и мыслями. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он чувствовал свою беспомощность и злость на себя и на Элайзу.   
«Даже сейчас я сделал ей больно. Чёртова помолвка".   
Сидни посмотрел на Тома и Мэри, они были явно обеспокоены, но оба сохраняли молчание, давая право ему действовать дальше. Он был им очень благодарен.   
\- Пойдёмте, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал Сидни, пытаясь совладать с голосом и протягивая ей локоть. До арены довольно далеко, не будем тратить лишнего времени.   
Шарлотта, казалось не сразу услышала его. Собственные мысли ранили её куда больше имени Миссис Кэмпион. Как она могла забыть о помолвке? Близость к Сидни, его теплота и участие заглушили боль и страхи в душе Шарлотты, но одно напоминание об Элайзе снова вернуло их, сомнения, все ещё живущие в её голове, маленькими ручейками потекли назад, обещая испортить даже такой чудесный день.   
-Спасибо, Мистер Паркер - сказала она, её подбородок гордо взметнулся вверх, она изо всех сил пыталась сдержать слезы, так внезапно нахлынувшие на неё - я думаю не стоит. У вас есть дела. Отложим на завтра или я лучше попрошу Мистера Стрингер мне все показать.   
Сидни опешил на мгновение.   
\- Отчего же, я ничем не занят - ответил он ей - и с удовольствием провожу вас прямо сейчас.   
\- Не стоит, Мистер Паркер - Шарлотта учтиво улыбнулась ему - вам прислали письмо и думаю вам необходимо срочно с ним ознакомиться. Доброго всем дня - сказала Шарлотта и быстро прошла к двери, оставив всех Паркеров в недоумении.   
Сидни колебавшийся не больше секунды выбежал вслед за ней. Том с Мэри переглянулись, не в силах ни в чем помочь. 

Шарлотта вылетела из Трафальгар Хаус, ей невероятно сильно хотелось убежать и спрятаться ото всех. Слезы предательски подкатили к глазам и стало неимоверно тяжело дышать.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, Charlotte... - услышала она за спиной взволнованный голос Сидни.   
Она на мгновение оглянулась и снова решительно пошла дальше, не зная как смотреть ему в глаза и не желая показывать своих слез.   
\- Wait, wait, wait - сказал он дрожащим голосом пытаясь нежно удержать её руку и развернуть к себе - не уходите, останьтесь со мной...   
"Останьтесь со мной" эти три простые слова заставили Шарлотту замереть на месте и посмотреть в его глаза.   
Сидни был явно обеспокоен, он тяжело дышал, так же как и она сама. В его взгляде читалась такая боль и мольба, что Шарлотте безумно захотелось утешить его. Но здравый смысл и гордость все же возобладали.   
\- Мистер Паркер - как можно более официально сказала она - у вас есть неотложные дела и я не смею вас больше задерживать, вам нужно срочно ответить на вашу корреспонденцию.   
\- For goodness sake (Ради бога), Charlotte - Сидни чувствовал, что начинает выходить из себя и ему это не нравилось.   
Он достал из кармана голубой надушенный конверт и показал Шарлотте.   
\- Мне наплевать на то, что там написано - сказал Сидни, демонстративно порвав письмо на много маленьких голубых кусочков, которые, как снежинки, медленно кружась упали ей под ноги - и на человека, который это написал, я не жду от неё писем и её предпочёл бы никогда не видеть, вы понимаете меня?   
Шарлотта смотрела на него и остатки письма, лежащие у её ног, широко открытыми глазами, не в силах сказать ни слова. Случившееся произвело на неё сильное впечатление и ей требовалось время , чтобы обдумать все.   
\- А сейчас мы пойдём и посмотрим все уже начатые объекты - сказал Сидни, уверенно предлагая ей свой локоть - как вы того и хотели, Мисс Хейвуд.   
Она посмотрела в его глаза и, не став с ним спорить, взяла его под руку. Свободной рукой он накрыл своей ладонью её маленькую ручку и улыбнулся, глядя на неё. Шарлотта поняла, что спокойствие маленькими крупицами возвращается к ней и Сидни и, возможно, этот день для них ещё не потерян.   
Некоторое время они молча шли по улицам Сэндитона, лавируя между другими гуляющими парами и просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, никто из них первым не решался начать разговор. Им так о многом нужно было рассказать друг другу, но слова как будто не решались приходить. Сидни первым решил нарушить молчание.   
\- Как давно вы приехали, Мисс Хейвуд? Одна или с друзьями? - спросил он.   
\- Только вчера - с лёгкой улыбкой ответила Шарлотта - я прибыла одна. Леди Вустер достаточно занята для таких путешествий, но.. возможно скоро прибудет, чтобы навестить меня.   
\- Ясно. А как вам понравилось в Лондоне? Думаю друзья не давали вам скучать?   
\- Конечно нет, Мистер Паркер - сказала она, слегка прищурившись - Леди Вустер, Леди Смоллбридж и Лорд Брум были так добры ко мне, я очень благодарна им.   
От одного упоминания Лорда Брума Сидни изменился в лице, и это не ускользнуло от Шарлотты. Она вспомнила слова Леди Сьюзан о том, что Брум станет для неё преимуществом в борьбе за Сидни. Она улыбнулась про себя, в который раз удивляясь мудрости Леди Вустер.   
Сидни же отчаянно пытался отогнать от себя эти тревожные мысли, но удалось это ему далеко не сразу.   
-Так значит вам все-таки понравилось в Лондоне? Его балы, роскошь произвели на вас впечатление? - снова спросил Сидни, ему очень нужно было услышать её ответ.   
\- Я думаю вы сами знаете как я отношусь к Лондону - тихо сказала она, опустив глаза - он слишком шумный, а эти балы, залы, люди... мне кажется мне там не место...мое сердце здесь в Сэндитоне...   
Шарлотта посмотрела на Сидни, боясь увидеть его реакцию, он улыбнулся, глядя на неё.   
\- Я чувствую тоже самое - тихо ответил он.   
Они оба замолчали, погрузившись в мысли друг о друге.   
Проходя по Кроуфорд Гарден по направлению к строящейся арене Сидни спросил:   
\- Вы уже виделись с Джорджианой?   
\- Ещё нет - с грустью в голосе сказала Шарлотта - вчера я случайно встретила Миссис Гриффитс с сёстрами Бофор. Она очень обеспокоена. Я писала Джорджиане после отъезда, но она так и не ответила мне. Я очень волнуюсь за неё.   
\- Я думаю она будет рада снова увидеться - сказал Сидни - она изменилась за это время. Теперь мы даже можем нормально поговорить. Но после вашего отъезда, а потом и Артура она совсем закрылась ото всех остальных.   
\- Но почему она не отвечала на мои письма? - в сердцах спросила Шарлотта - она не говорила? Она ещё тоскует по Отису?   
\- Я думаю будет лучше, если она расскажет все сама - с улыбкой сказал Сидни.   
Шарлотта тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на Сидни.   
\- Может быть она захочет помогать нам с турниром? - с надеждой в голосе спросила Шарлотта - это должно её отвлечь.   
\- Думаю, что это отличная идея - ответил Сидни и улыбнулся.   
Ему было приятно видеть такое внимание и заботу к Джорджиане. Сидни не мог этого не оценить.  
Выйдя к побережью они оказались практически одни. Солнце уже не пекло, но ощутимо согревало их обоих. Ветер, приносивший с моря прохладу и покой нежно трепал её длинные густые волосы и полы её простого белого платья. Сидни, наконец, смог позволить себе любоваться ею не скрываясь.В его взгляде было столько любви и ласки, что Шарлотта, почувствовав его на себе, снова смутилась и опустила глаза в пол.   
\- Вы ещё не успели искупаться? - спросил её Сидни, указывая на машины для купания, оставшиеся справа от них.   
\- Нет, не успела - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - и очень жалею об этом.   
\- Вам так понравилось плавать? - спросил он.   
\- Очень понравилось - с воодушевлением начала Шарлотта - вода... море... это совсем другая стихия, она как будто освобождает тебя.. а если погрузиться с головой...   
Она посмотрела на Сидни и поняла, что он ей улыбается   
\- Зачем я вам рассказываю - продолжила она с лёгкой ухмылкой - вы и так все сами знаете, я полагаю вы тоже любите купаться.   
\- Да, я полагаю вы не могли этого не заметить - тоже с усмешкой сказал он - вам даже лично удалось в этом убедиться.   
Она посмотрела на него, чувствуя, что снова краснеет, и улыбнувшись, опустила глаза. Оба вдруг вспомнили о той неожиданной встрече в бухте. Шарлотте было несколько неловко и Сидни понял это. Он не хотел её смущать своими словами, но её зардевшие щеки привели его в полный восторг.   
\- Согласен с Вами - продолжил он - вода освобождает... помогает найти выход... принять решение...   
\- Ну в таком случае - смеясь сказала Шарлотта - перед турниром нам всем нужно будет дружно искупаться!   
-Я полагаю это отличная идея - ответил ей Сидни.   
Они пошли дальше вдоль по побережью, пока не дошли до нового строения, которое Шарлотта никогда ещё не видела.   
\- Это большая арена - сказал Сидни - здесь будут проводиться основные состязание.   
\- Боже мой - воскликнула Шарлотта с - она просто огромная! Я никогда не видела ничего подобного! Сколько же человек сюда может поместиться?   
Шарлотта пришла в такое возбуждение от увиденного, что вдруг напомнила ему Тома. В её глазах, движения, улыбке было столько радости и какого-то детского восторга, что Сидни снова залюбовался ей. Она не переставала его удивлять и спустя столько времени после их знакомства он с наслаждением открывал все новые и новые её грани.   
\- Сидни, это просто потрясающе - с восторгом продолжала Шарлотта - просто невероятно. Такой размах. Мы сделаем такой турнир, который войдет в историю.   
Её глаза горели, лицо светилось от счастья, она широко улыбалась ему и почти подпрыгивала от охвативших её эмоций. Ей так хочется поделиться с Сидни своей внезапной радостью, что она неосознанно прижалась к нему и порывисто обняла его за плечи.   
Сидни оторопел от такой её внезапной близости, она снова была рядом, а притяжение между ними столь сильным, что он не раздумывая ни секунды, крепко обнял её в ответ, прижимая к себе всем телом.   
Шарлотта замерла в его сильных руках. Чувства, вдруг обрушившиеся на её, были так сильны, что она, забыв все доводы рассудка, прижалась к нему сильнее, уткнувшись лицом в ворот его рубашки. Он наклонился и зарылся лицом в её волосы. Время казалось вдруг остановилось для них обоих, теплота и спокойствие казалось заполонили их, заставляя забыть обо всем.   
Резкий крик чайки вернул Сидни к реальности, он вдруг понял, что они все ещё стоят у строящейся арены у всех на виду. Он нехотя отпустил Шарлотту из объятий и посмотрел ей в глаза.   
\- Я так рад, что ты снова здесь, рядом со мной Charlotte! - сказал Сидни почти шёпотом, не давая ей опомниться и прийти в себя - я мечтал об этом все эти долгие месяцы. Я не переживу, если ты снова исчезнешь из моей жизни.   
Шарлотта вся залилась краской, слушая его почти не дыша. Сердце её замирало от каждого сказанного им слова.   
-Прости меня! Я не должен был позволять тебе уехать тогда, должен был сказать что не смогу без тебя! Что люблю только тебя, слышишь?   
\- Что бы это изменило тогда? - в сердцах спросила Шарлотта - и что изменит сейчас? Помолвка уже состоялась.   
\- Я виноват перед тобой, Шарлотта - Сидни было трудно говорить, трудно дышать и слова словно застревали в его горле - Я предал тебя, я должен был найти другой выход, должен был. Я ненавижу себя за это.  
\- Не было другого выхода - тихо сказала Шарлотта - Леди Вустер рассказала мне о том, что сделала Миссис Кэмпион. Я не могу винить тебя в этом.   
\- Charlotte, прошу тебя только об одном - почти выдохнул Сидни - не исчезай больше из моей жизни. Я не смогу жить без тебя. Я знаю, что не вправе просить у тебя больше... пока ничего не могу дать тебе взамен....ничего, кроме любви к тебе. Я сделаю все, что от меня потребуется.   
Шарлотта слушала его со слезами на глазах, каждое сказанное им слово, задевало её любящее сердце. Она безумно хотела сказать ему, что тоже любит его и никогда - никогда больше не покинет. Но она не могла себе этого позволить. Не сейчас. Не время. Нужно сделать все правильно.   
Она собралась с мыслями, глубоко вдохнула морской воздух и посмотрев ему прямо в глаза сказала :  
-Мистер Паркер, я официальный представитель принца-регента и не могу покинуть Сэндитон до окончания рыцарского турнира. Это моя работа.   
Сидни улыбнулся, почувствовав что с его души упал огромный груз.   
\- Ах вот как - сказал он, все ещё улыбаясь ей - в таком случае пойдёмте, Адмирал Хэйвуд, я покажу вам остальные объекты!   
\- С превеликим удовольствием! - смеясь сказала Шарлотта, принимая протянутую им руку.


	19. True self

Она снова посмотрела в окно. Ярко светящее солнце, не радовало её, а скорее удручало.  
Этот день обещал быть таким же, как и десятки других до него, и после него. В какой момент она перестала думать о том, что будет дальше и решила плыть по течению? Она не могла себе ответить. Боль, раньше терзавшая её душу сменилась печалью, а гнев и обида равнодушием. Так, в своём маленьком мире, закрытом почти ото всех, и протекала жизнь мисс Джорджианы Лэмб. До сегодняшнего дня.   
Джорджиана услышала знакомые шаги около её дверей и тяжело вздохнула. "Миссис Гриффитс, конечно, кто же ещё, каждое утро одно и тоже."  
В дверь легонько постучали и в комнату заглянула Миссис Гриффитс.  
-Джорджиана, моя дорогая - сказала она - вы уже проснулись? Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня?   
\- Так же как и всегда - ответила Джорджиана.   
\- Мне нужно кое что тебе рассказать - продолжила Миссис Гриффитс - мы вчера гуляли с сёстрами и встретили преподобного, а потом купили новую шляпку и Мисс Бофор...   
\- Очень интересно - холодно ответила Мисс Лэмб.   
\- О, нет, конечно нет, я не это хотела рассказать - защебетала Миссис Гриффитс - мы встретили ещё одного человека, который тебя возможно заинтересует и ты будешь рада его увидеть.   
\- Кто это? - безразличным тоном спросила Джорджиана, прекрасно понимая, что этот разговор начинает ей порядком надоедать.   
\- О вы не поверите - сказала Миссис Гриффитс - это Шарлотта Хэйвуд, она снова в Сэндитоне, говорит, что на этот раз по делам.   
Это имя, казалось, заставило Джорджиану проснуться. Она соскочила с кровати и подошла к Миссис Гриффитс.  
\--Шарлотта Хэйвуд снова здесь? - спросила она - вы ничего не перепутали?  
-Нет, нет, все верно - продолжала Миссис Гриффитс - она спрашивала про тебя и хотела навестить в ближайшее время.  
"Шарлотта вернулась! Я должна её увидеть и поговорить с ней!"   
Прошло уже несколько часов, а Шарлотта так и не появлялась. Привыкшая к одиночеству Джорджиана впервые за долгое время поняла, что отчаянно хочет увидеть свою подругу. Это знание радовало и пугало одновременно. Одно напоминание о ней вдруг разрушило тот островок спокойствия и безмятежности, который она так усердно возводила вокруг себя все эти месяцы, прошедшие после отъезда Шарлотты и Артура.   
Никогда ещё день не казался ей таким нестерпимо длинным, а ожидание долгим.   
Наступило время ужина и надежда на скорую встречу становилась все призрачнее, а горечь ожидания все сильнее. Пришедшая на смену вечера ночь, тоже не дала ей покоя. Джорджиана приняла решение сама разыскать Шарлотту с утра. И начать она должна была с Паркеров.   
Она вышла из дома довольно рано, сообщив Миссис Гриффитс, что должна встретиться с Шарлоттой, и отправилась в Трафальгар Хаус. Её давно не держали дома и выпускали одну, без сопровождения. Сидни снял все запреты и условия ещё осенью, когда все разъехались и они наконец поговорили.   
Она давно никуда не выходила, не видя в этом особой нужды, но сегодня ей это было просто необходимо.   
Джорджиана постучала в дверь семьи Паркеров, слуга впустил её. Она вошла в дом, готовясь приветствовать Мэри, но к своему удивлению встретила Сидни, читающего утреннюю почту. Увидев Джорджиану он вскочил и пошёл ей навстречу.   
-Джорджиана? - с волнение спросил он - почему ты пришла? Что - то случилось?   
\- Сидни? - спросила Джорджиана, очень удивившись его присутствию - не знала, что ты приехал.   
\- Да, я приехал вчера - ответил он - но было столько дел, я сегодня собирался к тебе зайти. Но что ты здесь делаешь? Что случилось?   
\- Я ищу Шарлотту - ответила она.   
\- Конечно, я должен был догадаться - с улыбкой сказал он - но её здесь нет, Джорджиана.   
\- Она уже уехала? - с испугом спросила она - ты опять что то сделал ей?   
\- Я? Господи, я ничего не сделал - ответил Сидни - её нет здесь, в доме, она остановилась в гостинице.  
Джорджиана облегчённо вздохнула и опустилась в кресло. Она была очень взволнована, он уже давно не видел её такой.   
Сидни решил как-то её успокоить.   
\- С Шарлоттой все в порядке, она приехала накануне - сказал Сидни - я видел её вчера, она говорила о тебе, сказала, что волнуется и хочет тебя навестить.   
\- Ты видел её? И говорил с ней!? - спросила Джорджиана - считай, что после случившегося тебе крупно повезло, что она с тобой вообще разговаривает.   
\- Тут ты права - с улыбкой ответил он - Шарлотта очень великодушна. Ну что, пойдём я провожу тебя к ней.   
Джорджиану закивала и они вместе отправились в гостиницу. 

Было раннее утро, но она уже давно проснулась, привела себя в порядок и позавтракала. Впереди у неё был ещё один день, в коротором все расписано по минутам. Шарлотта подошла к зеркалу и поправила волосы. Мысли её снова вернулись к Сидни. Его лицо так и стояло у неё перед глазами. Его слова снова и снова звучали в её голове. Он любит её. Он не может жить без неё. Каждое слово как будто ласкало её изнутри, заставляя сердце биться все чаще и чаще. Она его любит и даст ему шанс и время. Это все, что сейчас имеет значение.   
В дверь постучали. Шарлотта очень удивилась столь раннему визиту, но немедленно открыла дверь.   
На пороге стоял Сидни.   
-Мистер Паркер? - спросила она с тревогой- что-то случилось? Ещё так рано.   
Он улыбнулся, пытаясь унять её волнение.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, прошу прощения за столь ранний визит - поспешил ответить он - ничего не произошло, просто я привёл к вам раннюю гостью, которая изо всех сил пыталась вас найти.   
Он отошёл и Шарлотта наконец увидела Джорджиану, стоящую прямо за ним. Встретившись с ней взглядом, та на секунду замешкалась, не зная, как ей себя вести, но Шарлотта избавила её от сомнений.   
\- Джорджиана, я так рада тебя видеть! - с улыбкой воскликнула она, обнимая мисс   
Лэмб.   
\- Шарлотта - со слезами на глазах сказала Джорджиана - мне так тебя не хватало.   
Сидни молча наблюдал за ними.   
\- Дамы, не смею вам больше мешать - сказал он - всего доброго.   
\- Спасибо вам, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь ему.   
Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, поклонился дамам и пошёл вдоль по коридору.  
Шарлотта проводила его взглядом и вернулась к Джорджиане.   
\- Чай? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Да, спасибо - ответила Джорджиана.   
Шарлотта налила обеим чаю. Джорджиана молчала. Было видно, что она очень взволнована и не может подобрать нужных слов.   
\- What is it, (Что такое) Джорджиана? - в недоумении спросила Шарлотта - почему ты так волнуешься?  
Мисс Лэмб глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с силами.   
\- Я должна перед тобой извиниться - наконец сказала она - я вела себя как капризная девчонка, использовала тебя и наговорила столько гадостей о Сидни. Мне очень жаль, Шарлотта.   
-Но я не понимаю - сказала Шарлотта.   
-Ты всегда относилась ко мне, как к другу - в сердцах сказала Мисс Лэмб - а я....я пользовалась этим, заставляя тебя делать так, как я хочу, не заботясь о том, какие проблемы будут у тебя. Мне так стыдно, Шарлотта! Прости меня!   
Шарлотта посмотрела на Джорджиану и подумала, что за последние дни у неё столько раз просили прощения, что с избытком хватило бы на целый год.   
\- Но Джорджиана, мы же друзья - сказала она - я сама хотела помочь тебе.   
\- Ты очень добрая, Шарлотта - сказала Джорджиана - но не все люди такие. Я поступила гадко с тобой. Втянула тебя в историю с Отисом, настроила против Сидни, только потому, что была чертовски зла на него, даже на балу пыталась вам помешать. А когда все произошло я даже не поддержала тебя, решив, что ты заслужила этого, раз не послушалась меня. 

Шарлотта смотрела на неё, не в силах сказать ни слова. Всё прошлые события снова пронеслись в её голове, поднимая на поверхность все старые обиды, мечты и желания.  
\- Только когда ты уехала и кроме Сидни у меня никого не осталось, я поняла как плохо я поступила с тобой и как была несправедлива к нему. - продолжила Джорджиана с трудом сдерживая слезы.   
\- Но почему ты не отвечала на мои письма? - спросила Шарлотта - я очень волновалась за тебя.   
\- Да потому что мне было ужасно стыдно - в сердцах сказала Джорджиана - мне и сейчас стыдно. И перед тобой и перед Сидни. Я была не права насчет него, Шарлотта, он не такой плохой, как я о нем думала.   
\- Ты говорила, чтобы я никогда не доверяла его словам - с грустью сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Я ошибалась - с горечью сказала она - и в нем и в его чувствах к тебе. Я ненавидела его всем сердцем.  
\- Но почему - не унималась Шарлотта - что плохого он тебе сделал?   
\- Я ненавидела его за то, что он друг моего отца, я считала Сидни таким же как он. Отцу всегда было наплевать на меня и мои чувства.   
\- Джорджиана, ты никогда не говорила об отце - тихо сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Нет. Не говорила, потому что я всю свою жизнь ненавидела его - начала Джорджиана - он никогда не любил ни меня, ни мою мать, мы были его игрушками. А когда его интерес к ней угас, отец не раздумывая, продал её, лишив меня самого дорогого человека. С тех пор я больше никогда её не видела.   
Шарлотта слушала её с широко раскрытыми глазами, не в силах поверить своим собственным ушам.   
\- Но как такое возможно? - спросила она.   
\- В мире денег все возможно - ответила Джорджиана - к тому же она была рабыней.   
-О, это ужасно - Шарлотта с сочувствием погладила её по руке - он обижал тебя?   
\- В общепринятом смысле - нет, он не бил меня - ответила Джорджиана - но никогда и не был мне настоящим отцом. Мне дали хорошее образование, но я почти никогда не видела его самого, я всегда была одна, скитаясь от одной няньки к другой. Он так часто менял их, что я так ни к кому и не смогла привязаться. А потом он отправил меня сюда, где все глазели на меня словно на диковинного зверя. Когда отца не стало за мной стал присматривать Сидни. Надо ли говорить, насколько он был противен мне? Сидни говорил, что не хотел быть моим опекуном, но я не верила ему.   
-Сидни был другом твоего отца? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Да, вернее я так считала - ответила Джорджиана - два сапога - пара. Рабовладельцы с собственными плантациями. Я презирала их обоих. Жадные до денег, холодные и равнодушные люди, без зазрения совести делающие деньги на жизнях людей.   
-Но Сидни совсем не такой - с упорством заявила Шарлотта - он презирает рабство.   
Джорджиана улыбнулась.   
-Теперь я знаю это - ответила она - он рассказал мне как именно стал моим опекуном только после твоего отъезда. Сидни было очень плохо и он хотел хоть с кем-то поговорить. Так вот, оказывается мой отец практически вынудил его.   
\- Но как? - спросила Шарлотта - и зачем?   
\- Отец был болен и не хотел, чтобы труд его жизни пошёл прахом. Хоть перед смертью он и распустил рабов, но оставил мне приличное состояние, а заботу обо мне возложил на Сидни, который был ему очень обязан.   
-Обязан? - снова спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Он спас ему жизнь - сказала Джорджиана, заметив, что Шарлотта вздрогнула от её слов, но продолжила - это было в Антигуа, случилось восстание рабов и Сидни грозила смертельная опасность. Мой отец пришёл на помощь и спас его, но тогда погибли люди.   
Шарлотта смотрела на неё не отрываясь.   
-После этого Сидни продал свои плантации и распустил рабов, так и не сумев с этим смириться. Он потерял огромные деньги тогда и стал обязан моему отцу - сказала Джорджиана - мне очень жаль, что я раньше не знала об этом.   
Шарлотта была под впечатлением от рассказа Джорджианы, она была потрясена и шокирована, но где то в глубине души она ликовала! Она не ошиблась в Сидни! Смогла разглядеть его настоящего! О боже, как же она любила этого человека!   
\- Я так рада, что смогла наконец рассказать тебе все это - с облегчением сказала Джорджиана - я не могла больше смотреть как вы оба страдаете. А после твоего отъезда его было вовсе не узнать. Я только тогда поняла, насколько сильно я ошибалась.   
\- Спасибо, мне было очень важно узнать это - сказала Шарлотта и снова обняла Джорджиану.   
Они проговорили ещё какое - то время, прежде чем Шарлотта вспомнила, что ей пора на встречу в контору. Дамы собрались и уже смеясь вышли в вестибюль.   
Не успев пройти и половину пути они услышали:   
\- Мисс Лэмб! Мисс Хэйвуд! Вот это встреча! Видать не зря я приехал!   
Они повернулись на звук голоса и не поверили своим глазам, у входа в буфет стоял Артур Паркер, собственной персоной, он поглаживал свой живот и приветственно улыбался им обеим. Дамы с улыбкой переглянулись.   
\- Артур, как я рада тебя видеть - воскликнула мисс Лэмб, и тут же добавила - ты забавный, с тобой весело.   
\- Я тоже рада видеть вас, Артур! - сказала Шарлотта с улыбкой - Откуда вы здесь?   
\- О, мне написал Том, сказал, что грядут великие события - ответил Артур с улыбкой - я не совсем его понял, это же Том, но все же решил приехать.   
Шарлотта засмеялась в ответ.  
-События действительно грядут, тут Том не ошибся - сказала Шарлотта - и думаю нам нужна будет любая помощь.   
\- Тогда предлагаю пойти в буфет и обсудить все это - радостно предложил Артур - сегодня там чудесные бутерброды, я уже отсюда чувствую как они пахнут.   
\- Спасибо за приглашение, но мне уже пора идти - с сожалением сказала Шарлотта - но, возможно, Джорджиана сможет рассказать вам о новостях.   
\- О, это я пожалуй смогу - ответила она.   
Артур протянул ей руку и они отправились в буфет.   
\- Хорошего дня, Мисс Хейвуд! - радушно сказал Артур, оборачиваясь у входа в буфет.   
\- Спасибо, и вам - ответила она с улыбкой.   
Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше, Джорджиана успокоилась и была рада возвращению Артура. Шарлотта могла спокойно заниматься турниром." Господи, турнир, я уже опаздываю!" подумала Шарлотта и вышла из гостиницы.   
Но не пройдя и пяти метров она столкнулась с Сидни.   
\- Мистер Паркер? - сказала Шарлотта с улыбкой - что вы здесь делаете? Вы ждёте своего брата? Они с Джорджианой пошли в буфет, им кажется есть что обсудить.   
\- - Вообще то я ждал вас - ответил Сидни, глядя ей прямо в глаза - хотел проводить в контору, если вы, конечно, не против?   
\- Вы ждали здесь все это время? - с удивлением спросила она.   
\- Да, и если понадобится ждал бы ещё дольше - сказал он протягивая ей локоть - пойдёмте?   
Шарлотта смутилась от его слов, но улыбнувшись все же приняла его руку.   
\--Какие планы на сегодня, Адмирал Хэйвуд? - спросил он с улыбкой - ваш верный моряк ждёт ваших указаний.   
Шарлотта засмеялась и они пошли в контору, обсуждая по пути планы на сегодняшний день. 


	20. Chink of armour

Она со злостью захлопнула книгу, которую пыталась почитать с самого утра. Отсутствие каких-либо дел выводило её из себя и не давала сосредоточиться даже на чтении. Ей начало казаться, что в этой комнате все против неё, остывший чай, картины на стене, даже эти чёртовы часы, отбивающие каждый час куда медленнее, чем обычно.   
Она подошла к столу, развернула лежащее на нём письмо и прочла его ещё раз. Это было уже второе письмо от Миссис Бёрк. Содержимое немного успокоило её, события сложились таким образом, что выиграли ей время, которое ей было так нужно сейчас.   
Первое письмо от Миссис Бёрк, пришедшее пару дней назад, практически заставило её срочно вернуться в Лондон. Миссис Бёрк выразила огромное беспокойство по поводу встречи Мистера Паркера и Мисс Хэйвуд на балу у Леди Вустер, а главное реакции Сидни на появления её самой. Она была обескуражена и даже немного напугана, поэтому решила незамедлительно сообщить Миссис Кэмпион о случившемся. Сидни снова виделся с этой девчонкой, танцевал с ней, говорил, все это неимоверно злило Элайзу. Она поймала себя на мысли, что практически ненавидела Шарлотту Хэйвуд, искренне не понимая что Сидни вообще мог в ней найти.   
Также Миссис Бёрк сообщила о турнире в Сэндитоне. Это известие вызвало не меньшее удивление. Её расчетливый ум тут же старательно взвесил все за и против и пришёл к выводу, что турнир действительно может привлечь арендаторов. Это, несомненно, поможет ей вернуть большую часть средств, которые она вложила после помолвки в это богом забытое место. Однако, где то в глубине души Элайза чувствовала беспокойство. Возврат денег был крайне выгоден ей по материальным соображениям, но вместе с тем ослаблял её власть над ситуацией, лишая возможности полного контроля над Томом и Сидни.   
Мысли её снова вернулись к Сидни. Его встреча с Шарлоттой никак не давала ей покоя и лишь тяжелое состояние отца вынуждало её все ещё оставаться в поместье. Элайза злилась на него, отец снова ей мешал, даже будучи прикованным к кровати.   
Она не питала к нему нежных чувств и отец отвечал ей взаимностью, поэтому его болезнь, пришедшая так некстати, выводила Элайзу из себя. Единственной причиной по которой она все ещё была здесь была её мать, к которой Миссис Кэмпион была очень привязана и не могла сейчас оставить одну.   
С ранних лет отец пренебрегал Элайзой, отдавая всю заботу, любовь и внимание её старшему брату Чарльзу. Для отца она всегда была недостаточно красива, недостаточно умна и красноречива в сравнении со своим братом. Каждое её слово, действие или бездействие подвергалось сомнению. Чарльз был старше Элайзы на целых пять лет, так что шансов выдержать конкуренцию с ним у маленькой Элайзы практически не было. Чарльз же умело использовал все свои преимущества, чтобы утвердиться в семье и подняться в глазах отца, мало заботясь о тяготах и переживаниях сестры. Мать же её, безумно любившая и боготворившая всех домочадцев не видела ничего из происходящего, наивно полагая, что богом ей даровано счастье иметь дружную семью.  
Элайза очень болезненно переживала холодность отца и бессердечность собственного брата, их действия постоянно приносившие боль и разочарование, научили её не доверять людям вообще, и мужчинам в частности.   
Постепенно, с годами наивное стремление добиться любви отца сошло на нет у обоих, и заменилось жестокой гонкой между братом и сестрой за право главенства в доме. В ход шли практически все известные им средства. Даже брак Элайзы с Мистером Кэмпионом легко вписался в их игру, обеспечив её преимуществами, которыми брат никогда не обладал - огромной властью и состоянием.   
Время шло, её отрыв от брата рос на глазах, разжигая в Элайзе все больший азарт. Её положение и власть росли, он же начал по-тихоньку скатывается к кутежам, пьянству и бог знает к чему ещё. Казалось бы Элайза выиграла, она победила и отец будет наконец ей гордиться, но нет, даже сейчас он находил оправдания Чарльзу, а все её заслуги приписывал исключительно Мистеру Кэмпиону. Элайза снова была неудел. Этого она допустить не могла.  
Болезнь Мистера Кэмпиона развязала Элайзе руки, ей открылся доступ во все сферы, где её муж так умело зарабатывал свое состояние. Будучи очень умной и решительной она без колебаний взялась за дело, и как оказалось не зря. Её стараниями доход семьи значительно возрос и о них заговорили по всей Англии. К моменту кончины Мистера Кэмпиона Элайза легко и уверенно вела все дела своего покойного мужа. Чарльз же в это время неотвратимо катился по наклонной, так и не смирившись с победой Элайзы, растрачивая деньги отца в сомнительных делах и компаниях. Элайза открыто не поощряла брата, но активно подначивала его, вынуждая впадать в безумства. Она скрывала свои родственные связи и играла с ним, наслаждаясь долгожданной местью, закрывая доступ в высший свет и делая его изгоем. В конце концов это привело Чарльза к полному краху. Однажды Элайзе сообщили, что её брат скончался при очень сомнительных обстоятельствах, которые приличному семейству стоило бы скрывать. Зная пороки Чарльза и степень его падения, она не была так уж удивлена. Применив все связи Элайза позаботилась о том, чтобы эта история была забыта и имя Чарльза никогда больше не упоминалось.   
Так закончилась их гонка с братом, вернее Элайза так думала, пока не вернулась домой к больному отцу. Даже будучи прикованным к кровати, отец постоянно отмахивался от неё и говорил только о Чарльзе, который для него, казалось, и не умирал. Даже оставшись одна Элайза все ещё была в проигрыше. Этого она простить отцу не могла.   
Она тяжело вздохнула и подошла к окну. Солнце было ещё высоко и этот долгий день никак не хотел заканчиваться.   
Она снова взяла второе письмо от Миссис Бёрк и перечитала его. Она сообщала, что ситуация с Мистером Паркером разрешилась как нельзя лучше. Сидни уехал вместе с братом в Сэндитон через 3 дня после того злополучного бала, а Леди Вустер и её протеже остались в Лондоне, но не выходят на люди, поскольку Леди Вустер нездорова. Элайза казалось почувствовала что-то неладное, но написанное дальше развеяло её сомнения "Так же, дорогая Миссис Кэмпион, спешу сообщить, что ходят упорные слухи, что Лорд Брум крайне заинтересован в вышеупомянутой даме и проявляет к ней весьма недвусмысленный интерес. И сейчас, когда Леди Вустер нездорова, проводит с ней много времени. Поэтому прошу вас не переживать и извинить за первое письмо, которым я вас так переполошила". Далее шли заверения в искренних чувствах и порывах писавшей.   
" Не может быть все так просто. Я должна вернуться как можно скорее. Но сейчас они не вместе, поэтому у меня есть ещё немного времени" - думала Элайза.   
Дверь тихонько отворилась и из неё выглянула милая светловолосая дама в кружевном чепце.  
\- Милая, у тебя все хорошо? - спросила она - ты сегодня совсем не выходишь.   
\- Всё хорошо, мама - ответила Элайза, улыбнувшись - я просто читала и отвечала на письма, дела накопились.   
\- А есть письмо от Сидни? - спросила она.   
\- Да, конечно, да такое длинное, что я потеряла счёт времени - ответила Элайза, пытаясь улыбаться матери - он передаёт вам с папой свое приветствие. (Матери совсем не нужно было ничего знать).   
-Какой чудесный молодой человек - радушно сказала она - тебе очень повезло с ним.   
\- О да, несомненно - ответила она.   
\--Ну хорошо, ответь ему, милая и спускайся к столу- сказала Миссис Колинс с улыбкой.   
\- Непременно, матушка! - сказала Элайза целуя её в щеку.   
Миссис Колинс вышла, а Элайза подошла к столу, подумав мгновение все же решилась, вытащила из ящика голубую гербовую бумагу и начала писать письмо Сидни.   
Она должна была узнать о турнире из первых уст. Потребовав объяснений об источнике финансирования данного проекта и высказав свое неудовольствие из-за отсутствии какой - либо информации, Элайза выразила желание получить скорейший ответ на все вопросы, касательно планируемого турнира.   
Она запечатала письмо, предварительно надушив его по своему обычаю, и аккуратным почерком написала:   
"Мистеру Сидни Паркеру в Сэндитон" 

В порту, казалось, царил хаос, толпы людей, различно одетых, беспорядочно перемещались от дока к доку, кучи вещей, тележек, грузов создавали ощущение беспрерывного движения и суеты. Шум стоящий вокруг, оглушал и не давал слышать даже собственные мысли. Вонь от рыбы, пота и куч мусора стояла такая, что неподготовленному человеку становилось дурно и появлялось жгучее желание бежать оттуда без оглядки.  
Он осмотрелся в поисках человека с которым должен был встретиться. Ему не нравилось в порту, здесь было слишком грязно, сутолочно и шумно и повсеместно чарящий смрад выводил его из себя. Однако он знал, что лучшего места для получения информации и тайной встречи представить себе нельзя.   
Ещё раз оглядевшись, он с удовлетворением обнаружил знакомый профиль, мужчина встретился с ним взглядом и прошёл вперёд в сторону ближайшего паба. Кроу проследовал за ним.   
Войдя внутрь, он обнаружил довольно приятное заведение. Обитые деревянной рейкой стены и картины с изображением парусников и фрегатов, украшавшие их создавали атмосферу уюта и спокойствия. Лёгкий полумрак, царящий в полупустом зале давал возможность посетителям расслабиться и погрузиться в собственные мысли.   
Кроу прошёл в конец зала и опустился на стул напротив мужчины, который привёл его сюда.  
-Мистер Хэнкинс - поприветствовал Кроу.   
-Мистер Кроу - сказал в ответ Хэнкинс.   
-Я получил вашу записку - начал Кроу - у вас появилась конкретная информация?   
\- Давайте я поделюсь имеющимися сведениями - сказал Хэнкинс - а потом мы с вами решим насколько они полезны и стоит ли нам искать дальше.   
\- Разумно - согласился Кроу - я весь во внимании.   
\- Итак - начал Хэнкинс - интересующая нас особа - баснословно богатая вдова (схоронила покойного чуть больше года назад), известная по всей Англии. Никто точно не может оценить её состояние, поскольку источники его формирования настолько многочисленны и подвижны, что даже видавшие виды эксперты хватаются за голову. Однако, оно составляет не меньше 40 000 фунтов годовых.   
\- Кто занимается делами? Управляющий? Приказчик? - спросил Кроу.  
\- В том то и дело, что нет - со смешком сказал Хэнкинс -- вдова сама ведёт дела, причём уже довольно давно. Скажем так, она получила бразды правления задолго до смерти мужа (покойный был стар и довольно долго болел).  
\- Как я и предполагал - заметил Кроу - уж больно шустрая дамочка.  
\- Не то слово - поддержал его Хэнкинс - причём с её приходом состояние только увеличивается. Видимо, дама знает толк в делах.  
\- Какие основные источники дохода? - спросил Кроу.  
\- А вот это уже интереснее - ответил Хэнкинс, ухмыляясь - официально это плантации в Антигуа, завоз и продажа рабов здесь, на континенте, торговля с Китаем, ну плюс доход, с собственных поместий (но это не так значительно по сравнению с общей суммой).  
\- Вряд ли из всего этого может получиться такой баснословный годовой доход - недоумевал Кроу - я сам занимаюсь торговлей и довольно успешно и знаю сколько приносит поместье. Даже если учесть возможные доходы от плантаций и продажи рабов, которые кстати заметно упали в последнее время из-за начала повсеместных отказов от рабства, то мы никак не выйдем на искомую сумму. А это значит... что есть другие источники.  
-Вы как всегда очень проницательны - ответил Хэнкинс - не сомневался, что вы так скажете. Другой источник действительно есть, правда он тщательно скрывается от достояния общественности. Но только не от нас, с нашими связями мы заглянем в любое окно и вытащим любой скелет из нужного шкафа.   
Кроу согласно кивнул, эти люди действительно не первый раз добывали для него информацию, и эффект всегда превосходил все возможные ожидания.   
\- Что за источник способен привлечь такие большие доходы? - усмехнулся Кроу - может мне тоже этим заняться, раз это так выгодно? Эта вдова прямо как фокусник, умеет вытащить туз из рукава.   
\- Этот источник незаконный - продолжил Хэнкинс - нам стало известно, что покойный был довольно ушлым малым, и не плохо зарабатывал в свое время контрабандой опиума из Китая, а также не гнушался финансированием закрытых опиумных вечеринок, так любимых высшим светом, причём в некоторых он участвовал сам.  
\- Скучно я оказывается живу - усмехнулся Кроу и добавил - Что-то изменилось после его смерти?   
\- Да в сущности ничего - ответил Хэнкинс - и интересно то, что с момента отхода от дел покойного, объем ввозимого товара только увеличился, как и количество закрытых вечеринок, но все это делалось более скрытно и грамотно, так что и не концов не найдешь. Вы правы, Лорд Кроу, дамочка действительно шустрая и своего не упустит.  
-Чего то подобного и следовало ожидать - сказал Кроу - не зря вокруг неё ходят всякие противоречивые слухи. Существует ли возможность найти письменные доказательства всему этому? Есть ли свидетели? Мои доводы не должны быть голословными, иначе я не смогу действовать дальше.   
-Я понимаю - ответил Хэнкинс - мы работаем над этим, и кое - какие доказательства нам уже удалось найти. Но чтобы вытащить все на свет божий нам нужно ещё немного времени.   
-Я полагаю оно у вас есть - ответил Кроу - на самом деле сегодня вы мне рассказали куда больше, чем я рассчитывал. Благодарю вас за предоставленную информацию.   
\- На самом деле это ещё не всё - сказал Хэнкинс - в связи с этим делом всплыла ещё информация относительно старшего брата вдовы.   
-Не знал, что у неё есть брат - в недоумении сказал Кроу.   
-В свете о нем вообще никто ничего не знает, вдова в свое время хорошо позаботилась об этом - сказал Хэнкинс - она добилась того, чтобы их имена никогда не связывали, сделав его изгоем в обществе задолго до его смерти.   
\- Он что умер? - спросил Кроу, хмуря брови.   
\- Да, он умер, но интересен не сам факт его смерти, а то где и как он умер - Хэнкинс выждал театральную паузу и продолжил - брат вдовы скончался от большой дозы опиума на Лондонской закрытой вечеринке, которая так любезно была проведена его родной сестрой. Оцените иронию.   
Кроу задумался на мгновение, видно было, что мысль пришедшая в его сторону обрадовала его.   
-Такую иронию трудно недооценить - ответил он - но меня больше интересует вопрос, знала ли вдова, что её брат сильно подвержен опиуму, когда вступала на эту скользкую дорожку? И если да, то как она допустила его присутствие на таких мероприятиях?   
\- Меня тоже заинтересовал этот момент и я копнул по- глубже - с удовлетворением в голосе сказал Хэнкинс - Так вот, вдова не только определённо знала о проблемах брата, но и намеренно усугубляла его состояние, регулярно приглашая его на свои многочисленные закрытые вечеринки.   
\- Видимо большой любви к брату она все же не питала - подытожил Кроу.   
-Определенно - согласился с ним Хэнкинс.   
-В таком случае благодарю вас за информацию, она мне очень пригодится - сказал Кроу - буду ждать от вас письменных доказательств.   
\- И вы непременно получите их - сказал Хэнкинс вставая и протягивая руку Кроу - Хорошего вам дня!   
\- Спасибо, и вам - ответил Кроу, пожимая его руку в ответ.   
Хэнкинс ушёл, оставив Кроу в раздумьях. Его ожидания от этого разговора были более, чем оправданы. Кроу был очень рад тому, что в конечном итоге сможет помочь Сидни вырваться из когтей этой мегеры. Оказывается он вполне заслуженно её так всегда называл. Уничтожить родного брата, расчётливо и хладнокровно, это никак не укладывалось в его голове. "С ней нужно быть очень осторожным, я должен предупредить Сидни."  
Информация, которой он владел, была настолько деликатной, что Кроу не решился доверить её письму. "Мне нужно самому ехать в Сэндитон и поговорить с Сидни с глазу на глаз, надеюсь Баббингтоны будут уже там, а то мне снова придётся умирать там от скуки" подумал Кроу, выходя из паба. 

Она улыбнулась, дочитав только что пришедшее письмо, в котором сообщалось, что Миссис Кэмпион снова отложила возвращение в Лондон. Это была хорошая новость. Благодаря её маленькой хитрости им удалось выиграть так нужное Шарлотте время.   
Отложив письмо, она взяла в руки изящную чашку и отпила горячий сладкий напиток.   
Взгляд её упал на второе письмо, лежащее на столе. Подумав мгновение, она развернула аккуратно сложенные листы и прочитала его ещё раз. Как человек зрелый и, вследствие своего высокого положения, довольно искушённый в интригах и человеческих хитросплетениях она должна была спокойно принять содержимое этого письма. Но она не могла. То, что там было написано настолько поразило Леди Вустер, что она не могла прийти в себя уже несколько часов. Это было письмо с информацией о Миссис Кэмпион, которую Леди Вустер узнала по своим каналам. Часть её была уже давно известна Леди, часть была новой и давала богатую пищу для размышлений, а ещё одна часть приводила ее в неописуемый ужас. В ней говорилось о печальной и позорной кончине родного брата Миссис Кэмпион и о роли, которую она в этом сыграла. Леди Вустер была поражена хладнокровием и жестокостью с которыми Миссис Кэмпион шла к своей цели, не щадя никого, даже собственного брата. Она была сильным, опасным и беспринципным соперником и Шарлотте могла грозить вполне реальная и осязаемая опасность. Ей надлежало быть очень осторожной. Леди Вустер же, в свою очередь была готова схлестнуться с Миссис Кэмпион, если это потребуется.  
Вошедший слуга прервал поток её мыслей.   
-Лорд Брум, Миледи.   
-Прекрасно - сказала Сьюзан - зовите его.   
Через минуту в гостиной появился Лорд Брум приветственно улыбаясь.   
\- Леди Сьюзан, как я рад вас видеть - сказал Брум - как ваше самочувствие?   
\- Спасибо, мне гораздо лучше - сказала Сьюзан.   
\- Леди Сьюзан, я выполнил ваше поручение - сказал он усмехнувшись - хотя, признаться, оно было довольно странным. Я рассказал неким дамам, что провожу много времени с Шарлоттой, пока вы поправляете своё здоровье. Не скажете зачем вам это нужно?   
\- Благодарю Вас лорд Брум - сказала Сьюзан, лукаво улыбаясь- но пусть это останется моей маленькой тайной. Единственное, могу сказать, что это очень поможет Шарлотте.   
-Ну если это так, то я готов выполнять любые ваши странные поручения - сказал он - Как обстоят дела у Мисс Хэйвуд?   
\- Прекрасно, накануне я получила от неё письмо - ответила Сьюзан - правда у неё сейчас довольно много работы.   
\- Очень рад за мисс Хэйвуд - ответил Брум - она очень необычная девушка и заслуживает только самого лучшего.   
\- Несомненно - сказала Сьюзан с лёгкой улыбкой - откровенно говоря, у меня есть ещё одно поручение к вам.   
\- Снова такое же странное? - спросил он.   
\- О нет, ничего необычного - ответила Леди, слегка прищурясь - я хочу помочь Шарлотте с подготовкой турнира, составив список джентльменов, желающих в нем участвовать. И вот здесь я думаю вы сможете мне помочь лучше, чем кто - либо другой.   
\- С превеликим удовольствием - воодушевленно ответил Брум - какие обязательные условия для участников?   
\- Сейчас я вам все расскажу - сказала Сьюзан с улыбкой - не желаете чаю? 


	21. Share with me

Она всей грудью вдохнула свежий морской воздух, взглянула на безбрежную морскую гладь перед ней, поправила чепец и затаив дыхание, вступила в прохладную воду. Она чувствовала невероятное волнение, снова погружаясь в водную стихию и растворяясь в миллионах и миллиардах капель. Её дыхание перехватило, когда морская вода нежно обняла её тело, крепко прижимая к нему её бордовую купальную рубашку. Море как будто ласкало её, радуясь их новой встрече, и приглашало на волшебный танец, дарящий лёгкость и освобождение. Шарлотта закрыла глаза и почувствовала как тело ее, расслабляясь, отдаётся в волю стихии, как мысли уносятся куда - то вдаль, освобождая место радости и покою. Она вдохнула поглубже и сделала то, о чем мечтала все прошедшие месяцы, Шарлотта погрузилась в воду с головой. За эти секунды, проведённые под водой, в голове её пронеслись самые яркие моменты её жизни. Море щедро одаривало её своей энергией и мощью. Вынырнув и сделав глубокий вдох Шарлотта вдруг почувствовала себя другим, новым человеком, твёрдо идущим к своей цели и несомненно способным всего достичь. Она чувствовала волнение и возбуждения от событий, которые готовило им будущее, но теперь она твёрдо знала, что вместе они обязательно со всем справятся. Вода убаюкала все её страхи и подарила Шарлотте новые силы идти дальше. Купание подошло к концу и она вернулась в купальную машину. Проведя все принятые ритуалы, включая грелки и у ног и активные обтирания, Шарлотта, наконец, вышла на берег. Было ранее утро и отдыхающих на пляже практически не было. Поразмыслив минуту, она решила остаться ещё ненадолго и насладиться тишиной и безмятежностью, которые щедро дарило море. Постелив небольшой плед, принесенный с собой, она опустилась на него наслаждаясь видами, открывающимися перед ней. Нежное солнце нежно ласкало Шарлотту, свежий морской ветерок весело играл с её ещё влажными волосами, завивая их красивыми тёмными кольцами и отбрасывая на плечи. Она улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, радуясь таким простым вещам окружающим её. - Всё - таки нам удалось искупаться вместе, Мисс Хейвуд - шёпотом сказал голос Сидни почти около её уха. Она резко открыла глаза, на секунду решив, что её фантазия уж слишком разыгралась, и повернулась в сторону голоса. И тут же нос к носу столкнулась с Сидни, который сидя на корточках склонился к её плечу и с улыбкой смотрел на неё. Шарлотта отшатнулась от неожиданности, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Бегло осмотрев его она, наконец, поняла значение его слов. Сидни был в рубашке и жилете, платок был завязан небрежно, сюртук он держал в руках, а его ещё влажные волосы легли в красивые мелкие кудри. Он тоже плавал, как и она. - Мистер Паркер, вы меня напугали - наконец сказал Шарлотта - я не слышала как вы подошли, я думала, что одна здесь. - Прошу прощения, я не хотел вас напугать - я просто шёл домой и, увидев вас, не смог пройти мимо. Уж больно захватывающий был вид. Я не удержался. Шарлотта покраснела и опустила глаза. - Я вижу вы все-таки добрались до моря - сказал Сидни, слегка дотронувшись до кончиков её все ещё влажных волос, приводя её в ещё большее смятение. - Да, и видимо не я одна - сказала Шарлотта, слегка прищурясь и прилагая невероятные усилия для того, чтобы её голос звучал как обычно. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ. - Да, вы правы - ответил он, и указывая на свободную часть пледа - можно мне присесть? Она была удивлена его вопросом, но не смогла ему отказать. - Пожалуйста - смущённо сказала она, чуть подвигаясь и освобождая ему место. Плед был не очень большой и сев с ней рядом Сидни почувствовал тепло, исходящее от её тела. От её близости вдруг закружилась голова и сердце начало отбивать свой сумасшедший ритм. С трудом взяв себя в руки, он посмотрел на Шарлотту, она была явно смущена и довольно сильно волновалась. -О чем вы думали, Мисс Хейвуд, когда я нечаянно напугал вас - спросил Сидни - вы выглядели такой умиротворенной. - Я... - смутившись сказала Шарлотта - я наслаждалась солнцем и морем и думала о том, что иногда такие простые вещи приносят нам столько радости. - Это правда, Мисс Хейвуд, иногда достаточно одного взгляда любимых глаз, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым - сказал Сидни, взглянув на неё. Её щеки вновь залила краска. - Yes, i suppose you're right (Да, я полагаю вы правы) - тихо ответила Шарлотта. Они сидели так близко и молча смотрели друг на друга, не решаясь нарушить возникшую идиллию. Казалось, они в этом мире совсем одни, и все вокруг: солнце, море, ветер создано только для них двоих. Первым нарушил молчание Сидни: - Как ваша семья, Мисс Хейвуд - спросил он - вы получаете от них весточки? - У них все хорошо - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой - я только вчера получила письмо от Эллисон. - Вы очень близки с сестрой? - спросил Сидни - наверное очень здорово, когда в семье тебя понимают и тебе есть с кем поделиться. - Да, мы очень близки, я делюсь всем со своей сестрой - начала Шарлотта, но осеклась - делилась... раньше, сейчас все стало гораздо сложнее. - Я понимаю - сказал он - иногда ты просто не можешь позволить себе ничего рассказать, как бы тебе этого не хотелось. Шарлотта посмотрела на него с благодарностью. Сейчас Сидни был близок к ней как никто другой, он понимал её, всё время их разлуки он чувствовал ту же боль и отчаяние, а сейчас так же как она жил надеждой на счастье. - Вчера я получила письмо от Леди Вустер - сказала Шарлотта, пытаясь сменить тему, чтобы не расплакаться на глазах у Сидни. Сидни заметно напрягся, вспомнив о её Лондонском поклоннике Лорде Бруме. - Есть какие-то новости? - спросил он, пытаясь не выдать ей свое волнение. - О да, Леди Сьюзан оказала нам огромную услугу - с улыбкой начала рассказывать Шарлотта - она и Лорд Брум составили список джентльменов желающих принять участие в турнире и имеющих возможность внести вступительный взнос участника. Из этих взносов будет сформирован призовой фонд. Вы не поверите, но в списке уже более тридцати человек, невероятно, это будет самый настоящий турнир. "Снова Лорд Брум" пронеслось у него в голове, и в памяти всплыли картинки со смеющейся Шарлоттой идущей с ним под руку. От глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя от себя ужасные видения. - What is it (Что- то не так), Сидни? - услышал он взволнованный голос Шарлотты - на вас лица нет. Он посмотрел на неё. Шарлотта была явно обеспокоена. Сидни понял, что он не смог скрыть свои мысли и чувства. -Нет, нет, все в порядке - поспешил успокоить её Сидни - я просто задумался. Его слова, казалось, ничуть не утешили её, лицо Шарлотты все ещё выражало тревогу. Он не мог ей рассказать о причине своего беспокойства, не мог выразить свое недовольство или прямо спросить какие отношения у неё с Лордом Брумом. Будучи помолвленным с другой, Сидни не имел на это права и всё, что ему оставалось - это сгорать от ревности и верить в искренние чувства Шарлотты. Он улыбнулся ей, но Шарлотта продолжала смотреть на него с подозрением, слегка прищурясь. - Это очень хорошая новость, Мисс Хейвуд, - сказал Сидни, пытаясь вернуться к предыдущей теме - столько участников привлечёт большое количество гостей. Том будет счастлив, его гостевые дома наконец будут сданы и принесут кучу денег. - Quite right (совершенно верно)! - согласилась Шарлотта - но это ещё не все. Леди Вустер предлагает нам своих прекрасных лошадей для скачек, это так щедро с её стороны. Я не знаю как её и благодарить. - У вас прекрасные друзья, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал он с улыбкой - впрочем, как и вы сами. Она снова смутилась и опустила глаза, так ничего ему не ответив. - Я получил письмо от Баббингтона - сказал Сидни- они с Эстер и его сестрой Августой планируют приехать завтра. - О, это чудесно - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - возможно у них тоже есть идеи, которыми они захотят поделиться. - Возможно - согласился Сидни и продолжил - Леди Денэм устраивает обед в честь их приезда. Вчера вечером пришли приглашения, одно из них ваше, видимо Леди Дэнем решила, что вы снова гостите у Тома. - Замечательно - с воодушевлением сказала Шарлотта - значит сможем все обсудить. Мне ещё нужно обговорить с Мистером Стрингером вопрос касательно расширения конюшни, либо строительства закрытых загонов для лошадей Леди Вустер. Мы как то упустили этот момент. Упоминание Стрингера вывело Сидни из себя, ему совсем не нравилось, что Шарлотта встречается с ним наедине. Он слишком хорошо помнил те слова, которые сказал ему Стрингер после регаты, что победа в гонке это не тот приз на который он рассчитывал. Только сейчас, мучаясь от ревности Сидни смог в полной мере оценить значение этих слов. -Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал он - я бы не советовал вам встречаться с Мистером Стрингером наедине. - Это почему интересно? - с возмущением спросила Шарлотта. - Потому что вы молодая незамужняя девушка - с трудом подбирая правильные слова сказал Сидни - и вам не следует проводить столько время с молодым человеком наедине. -Ах вот как? - Шарлотта не на шутку разозлилась - но я же сейчас разговариваю с вами... наедине. Чем Мистер Стрингер хуже чем вы? Это сравнение невероятно сильно задело Сидни. Он почувствовал, что ревность начала перерастать в обиду и гнев, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он резко вскочил на ноги, не в силах справиться с эмоциями. - Значит вот так вы все видите? - сказал Сидни. Шарлотта услышала в его голосе металлические нотки, но его замечание настолько задело её, что она уже не могла остановиться. "Как он мог такое про неё подумать? Мистер Стрингер мой друг" в сердцах подумала она. Мнение Сидни о ней было настолько обидно, что она не смогла понять, что причиной его слов была банальная ревность влюбленного мужчины. - Да, именно так! - воскликнула она, тоже вскакивая на ноги и глядя ему прямо в глаза - не вижу большой разницы между вами и Мистером Стрингером и не понимаю почему я должна исключить его из круга своего общения. Сидни показалось, что ему дали пощёчину. Ревность, боль, злость, все смешалось в его голове, его затрясло от внезапно нахлынувших эмоций. Он понял, что ему срочно нужно удалиться, пока он не наговорил лишнего и не испортил и без того ужасную ситуацию. - В таком случае, Мисс Хейвуд, - сказал он сквозь зубы - я не смею вас больше задерживать и навязывать свою компанию. Хорошего вам дня. Он поклонился ей, развернулся и, не оглядываясь, пошёл в сторону города. Внутри Сидни бушевал ураган, он сжал кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но Шарлотта этого уже не увидела. Она осталась одна на пляже, слезы тонкими струйками стекали по её щекам, глубоко вдыхая, она пыталась прийти в себя. Уже через минуту Шарлотта горько пожалела о всех сказанных в запале словах. Она любила Сидни, и никогда не сравнивала двух мужчин, это было просто невозможно. Шарлотте безумно хотелось побежать, догнать Сидни и все объяснить, но она так и не решилась. Шарлотта внимательно разглядывала проект расширения конюшен, который набросал Стрингер после её рассказа о лошадях Леди Вустер. Джеймс принялся за работу с воодушевлением и уже менее чем через полчаса предварительный проект был готов. Шарлотта в который раз отметила про себя, какой же Стрингер все - таки талантливый и схватывающий на лету. Он внимательно выслушивал все пожелания, но никогда не шёл на поводу, если это могло навредить проекту. С Джеймсом было легко и приятно работать, и ей оставалось только радоваться тому, что архитектором турнира был именно он. -Это замечательно, Мистер Стрингер - сказала Шарлотта с улыбкой - мне очень нравится. Я думаю, что Мистер Паркер тоже будет доволен. - Который из них? - спросил Стрингер. - Надеюсь, что оба - тихо сказала Шарлотта. Её мысли снова вернулись к разговору на берегу и ссоре. Шарлотта сожалела о случившемся, но пока не знала, как исправить ситуацию. Меньше всего на свете она хотела ругаться с Сидни. - Мисс Хэйвуд, с вами все в порядке? - взволнованно сказал Стрингер, глядя на неё - вы хорошо себя чувствуете? - А, да, все хорошо - ответила Шарлотта - наверное я просто устала. - Я вижу, что вы чем-то очень огорчёны, Мисс Хейвуд - продолжал Стрингер - возможно это не моё дело, но мне кажется здесь не обошлось без Мистера Сидни Паркера, он снова обидел вас? Шарлотта опешила от его слов и не сразу нашлась что сказать. - Спасибо вам за заботу, Мистер Стрингер - наконец ответила Шарлотта - но как вы сами правильно заметили это действительно не ваше дело. Простите, но мне уже пора идти, я обещал Джорджиане навестить её. Хорошего дня. - Хорошего дня - ответил Стрингер. Шарлотта сделала реверанс и вышла из конторы, оставив его наедине с собственными мыслями. В Трафальгар Хаус царила суета. Дети с радостными криками носились по дому, снося все на своём пути. Мэри как могла пыталась их как-то унять, но пока это у неё не получалось. Артур весело болтая то с Сидни, то с Мэри раскладывал пасьянс. Сидни из последних сил пытался закончить письмо поставщику древесины, но шум царящий в доме, а больше его собственные мысли о Шарлотте никак не давали ему сосредоточиться на деле. Он как и Шарлотта сразу пожалел о сказанных им словах. Как он мог усомниться в ней. Глупец. Неудивительно, что она обиделась на него. Он понимал, что должен извиниться и как можно скорее. Сидни собрался и всё - таки закончил свое письмо. Теперь он мог полностью погрузиться в собственные мысли и понять что ему делать дальше. Входная дверь открылась и на пороге появился Том. - Мэри, дорогая, я дома - громко сказал он. Тут же послышался топот детских ножек и из соседней комнаты с криками " Папа, папа вернулся" пробежали дети и бросились к нему обниматься, чуть не свалив Тома с ног. Из столовой вышла Мэри. -Дети, дети - строго сказала она - оставьте отца с покое, дайте ему раздеться. И вообще, быстро идите в столовую, сейчас будем ужинать. Дети отпустили отца и побежали в столовую. -Спасибо - сказал Том, целуя Мэри в щёку. - я уж думал мне не выбраться. Мэри улыбнулась в ответ. - А где Шарлотта!? - с недоумением спросила Мэри - ты пригласил её на ужин к нам? При упоминании её имени Сидни напрягся и весь превратился в слух. -Да, конечно, дорогая - поспешно ответил Том- я встретил её в конторе, она пришла, чтобы поговорить со Стрингером о расширении конюшен. Я пригласил её к нам, но она отказалась, сославшись на сильную занятость. И она очень извинялась перед тобой, Мэри. - О, вот как, очень жаль, я так хотела её увидеть - огорченно сказала Мэри. - Не переживай, дорогая - сказал Том с улыбкой - завтра обед у Леди Дэнем. Думаю Шарлотта там обязательно будет. Я передал ей приглашение. Мэри улыбнулась ему в ответ. - Ну, что братья Паркеры, пойдём ужинать - сказала она и пошла в столовую. Сидни понимал, что Шарлотта не пришла на ужин только из-за их ссоры. Он чувствовал свою вину за то, что так и не смог держать себя в руках и усмирить собственную ревность. Это невероятно злило его. - Артур, ты завтра идёшь на обед к Леди Денэм? - спросил Том. - Да - ответил тот - я буду сопровождать Джорджиану, она меня попросила. - Отлично! Отлично! - проговорил Том - только пожалуйста, Артур, давай обойдёмся без выходок, как в прошлый раз с ананасом. - Я постараюсь - хихикнул Артур. - Сидни, как ты считаешь, Леди Денэм придётся по душе наш проект и все новшества? - спросил Том - Мы ещё не рассказывали ей детали. - How the hell should I know? (Какого черта мне знать) - рявкнул на него Сидни и прошёл вслед за Мэри. Том в недоумении посмотрел на Сидни, а потом на Артура. -Что происходит? - спросил Том у брата - я опять что-то пропустил? Артур лишь пожал плечами в ответ.


	22. More assumptions...

Небольшой пруд, уютно расположенный около Дэнем Плейс, радовал глаз и душу. Его вода ярко искрилась на утреннем солнце, не давая ей оторвать свой взгляд. Она подумала, что этот пруд и дом видели многое за свою жизнь: и печали, и радости, и настоящее горе. Её так многое связывало с этим местом, казалось, вся её жизнь прошла здесь. Здесь они с Эдвардом росли и остались совсем одни, заботясь друг о друге.   
"О, Эдвард" подумала Эстер. Могла ли она когда то представить себе, что самый близкий человек в её жизни, единственный кого она искренне любила, предаст её, так цинично и расчётливо. Могла ли Эстер знать, что это сломает её, лишив желания жить дальше. Испытывая невероятную боль и тоску, она все же не возненавидела Эдварда и по-прежнему желала ему только добра.   
Судьба преподнесла Эстер подарок, о котором она могла только мечтать. Её муж, которого она так рьяно отвергала все это время, смог дать ей то, чего не смог Эдвард. Он щедро одаривал ее любовью, заботой и лаской. Никогда раньше Эстер не чувствовала себя в такой безопасности, как с   
Баббингтоном. Он окружил её таким теплом и пониманием, что сердце Эстер, наконец, сдалось перед его натиском. Она ответила ему взаимностью. Это была любовь без недомолвок, открытая и честная. Эстер уважала и ценила его, каждый день благодаря за то, что научил её жить полной жизнью, смеяться и смело смотреть в будущее.   
Она посмотрела на дом. Он очень преобразился за прошедшие месяцы. Муж приложил немалые усилия, чтобы привести его в порядок и сейчас он наконец стал самым уютным и родным для Эстер.  
Прошлой осенью Баббингтон пришёл к ней и рассказал, что встречался с Эдвардом в Лондоне. Муж нашёл его в ужасном состоянии, Эдвард много пил и жил в дешёвом пансионе. Баббингтон был поражён и ошарашен степенью его падения. Эдвард, не имея никаких связей в Лондоне и достаточных денежных средств, влачил жалкое существование. Сердце Эстер дрогнуло, ведь она никогда не желала зла брату.   
-Мы можем как-то помочь ему? - с надеждой спросила Эстер   
\- Я знаю как сделать так, чтобы он не отверг мою помощь - сказал Баббингтон, глядя ей прямо в глаза - но ты должна довериться мне.   
И Эстер доверилась, ни разу не пожалев о своём решении.   
Баббингтон встретился с Эдвардом и предложил выкупить у него то единственное, что принадлежало ему и чем он, в силу обстоятельств, никак не мог воспользоваться - его часть наследства, половину Дэнем Плейс. Эдвард, не имевший ни гроша за душой и с позором изгнанный из Сэндитона не смог отказаться от такого щедрого предложения. Деньги были выплачены и Эстер стала полноправной владелицей Дэнем Плейс. Только тогда она поняла насколько щедрым и благородным человеком был её муж, и на что он шёл, чтобы сделать её счастливой.   
Эдвард же смог позволить себе жить в лучших условиях и даже начал выходить в свет. Спустя пару месяцев он встретил мисс Пибоди, дочь богатого помещика, давно искавшего себе в зятья человека с титулом. Эдвард вытянул свой счастливый билет, так же как и Эстер получив свой шанс на новую жизнь.   
-Эстер, дорогая - сказал Баббингтон, подходя к ней - у тебя все в порядке? Мы с Августой потеряли тебя.   
\- Да, все хорошо - ответила Эстер - я немного задумалась. Это место будит во мне воспоминания.   
\- Я понимаю - ответил он - надеюсь не слишком печальные?   
Эстер подняла глаза на мужа, в его взгляде она увидела столько тепла, что невольно улыбнулась.   
\- Нет. Уже нет - ответила она - ты показал дом своей сестре?   
\- О, да - с улыбкой ответил он - по-моему она обежала все вокруг, ей все интересно. Она за зиму ни разу не выезжала из Лондона и теперь наверстывает упущенное.   
\- Бедное дитя - сказала она с напускной строгостью - Лорд Баббингтон - это ваше упущение.   
\- Несомненно - со смехом ответил Бабберс - вероятно я просто ужасный брат.   
\- Вы отвратительный брат, Лорд Баббингтон - сказала Эстер с серьёзным лицом, и посмотрев на мужа засмеялась.   
\- Ты готова идти на обед к Леди Дэнем? - спросил он  
\- Никогда нельзя быть готовой к встрече с моей тётей - сказала Эстер, чуть наморщив лоб, но посмотрев на улыбающегося мужа добавила - впрочем, тебя это не касается, Леди Дэнем каким то невероятным образом всегда благосклонна к тебе.   
\- Может быть потому, что я - само очарование? - с улыбкой спросил Бабберс.   
Она искоса глянула на мужа и картинно закатила глаза, давая ему понять, что его предположение просто смехотворно.   
Он снова засмеялся.  
Они дождались Августу, с удовольствием осмотревшую парк близ Денэм Плейс, и отправились на званый обед к Леди Дэнем. 

Близилось время обеда и чета Паркеров уже была готова отправиться в путь. Стоя на улице, рядом с Трафальгар Хаус, Том и Мэри с нетерпением ожидали других гостей.   
\- Мы не в коем случае не должны опаздывать, Мэри - сказал Том, явно нервничая.  
-Но дорогой, времени ещё достаточно - пыталась успокоить его Мэри.   
\- Но где же Сидни и Артур? - не унимался Том.   
\- Артур и Джорджиана сейчас подойдут - со вздохом ответила Мэри- но я понятия не имею где Сидни, я не видела его с самого утра.   
\- Слава богу, вот он - воскликнул Том - Сидни, где ты был? Я уже начал нервничать.   
\- Я хотел встретить Шарлотту, чтобы она пошла вместе с нами - сухо сказал он - но я не застал её в гостинице, хотя пришёл довольно рано.  
Том и Мэри переглянулись, почувствовав что-то неладное.   
-Что случилось, Сидни? - спросила Мэри - у вас с Шарлоттой. Ты сам не свой со вчерашнего дня.   
Сидни тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза.   
\- Мы поссорились - с грустью сказал он - я хотел поговорить с ней и извиниться до обеда, но как уже говорил не застал её.   
\- Всё образуется - сказал Том, похлопав Сидни по плечу - возможно уже очень скоро. Я кажется знаю где Шарлотта.   
Сидни посмотрел в сторону, указанную Томом и увидел весьма занимательную картину. Вдоль по улице, весело смеясь, шёл его младший брат Артур, а с обоих сторон от него улыбаясь и держа его под руки шли две молодые леди. Шарлотта и Джорджиана улыбались, обсуждая что-то с Артуром. Они поравнялись с Паркерами. Дамы сделали реверанс, мужчины приветствовали дам.   
-Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, обращаясь к Сидни, глядя на него с опаской, чуть прищурясь.   
\- Мисс Хейвуд - ответил он, внимательно разглядывая Шарлотту и пытаясь угадать её настроение.   
\- Слава богу все уже в сборе - сказал Том, давая руку Мэри и трогаясь в путь - нам давно пора было идти. Вперед, а то нас будут ждать.   
\- Мы уже идём - со смешком сказал Артур.   
Сидни предложил Шарлотте свой локоть, но она сделала вид, что не заметила этого и пошла дальше вместе с Артуром и Джорджианой. Сидни ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними в одиночестве. Он с большим сожалением думал о том, что этот обед будет самым длинным в его жизни. 

Леди Дэнем была чрезвычайно довольна собой. Оглядев невероятной красоты стол со всевозможными яствами, украшенный свежими цветами, она жестом указала слуге, куда поставить поднос с закусками. Все было готово, свечи на огромной хрустальной люстре, которая, казалось, занимала половину зала были зажжены, музыканты, сидящие в своей нише, играли незатейливую мелодию, не хватало только гостей.   
Первыми прибыли Баббингтоны. Лорд Баббингтон сердечно приветствовал хозяйку дома и был так же тепло встречен в ответ. Эстер не до конца понимала природу их отношений, Леди Денэм в общении с её мужем становилась довольно приятной пожилой дамой, несказанно удивляя этим племянницу. С ней самой тётя держалась, как обычно, довольно строго, не упуская возможности сделать по случаю колкое замечание. Эстер не обижалась на неё, скорее ей даже нравились эти короткие словесные поединки. Сестра Баббингтона Августа была представлена Леди Дэнем ранее, но сейчас все же немного робела перед ней, боясь сказать лишнее слово. Это не ускользнуло от проницательной старушки.   
\- Вам нужно познакомить вашу сестру с Мисс Хэйвуд, Баббингтон - сказала Леди Дэнем - она никогда не боится высказывать свое мнение.   
Баббингтон улыбнулся ей.   
\- Как раз это я и собирался сегодня сделать - ответил он - Августа много слышала о ней и сама мечтает познакомиться. Леди Дэнем лишь ухмыльнулась в ответ.   
Она вскинула брови и чуть поджала губы, посмотрев на часы. До начала обеда оставалось двадцать две минуты, но Паркеров и Мисс Хэйвуд все ещё не было.   
Через несколько минут вошёл слуга и перечислил череду имён, только что пришедших гостей. Леди Дэнем была удовлетворена.  
Первыми зашли Том и Мэри.   
\- Прекрасно! Прекрасно! - с улыбкой проговорил Том - это невероятно щедро с Вашей стороны Леди Дэнем и очень гостеприимно.  
Леди Дэнем слегка нахмурилась, жестом показывая, чтобы они проходили в зал. Появившихся Джорджиану и Артура она встретила почти так же как Тома.   
Она ждала другую гостью. И не была разочарована. В гостиную Сэндитон Хаус вошла Шарлотта Хэйвуд. Сегодня она была невероятно хороша, её густые тёмные волосы были аккуратно собраны, придавая ей некую серьёзность, а её простое платье подчеркивало её отличную фигурку. В её лучистых глазах виднелся нескрываемый интерес и невероятный задор. Решительно, эта девушка не давала покоя старой Леди.   
\- Леди Денэм - приветствовал её Шарлотта - спасибо за ваше приглашение.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, вы снова здесь, снова покоряете Сэндитон - сказала Леди и посмотрев через её плечо, ухмыльнувшись, добавила - и снова Мистер Сидни, кто бы сомневался.   
Шарлотта смутилась, но сделала все, чтобы не выказать своего волнения.   
\- Леди Денэм - приветствовал её Сидни и прошёл в зал, чтобы поздороваться с Баббингтонами.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, нужно сказать ваша энергия и независимость впечатляют, не каждый день видишь девушку - посланника регента - сказала Леди Дэнем - но я настаиваю на своём, в конце концов вы сдадитесь и станете Миссис...это лишь вопрос времени.   
-Леди Денэм - сказала Шарлотта с любезной улыбкой - сейчас я занята подготовкой турнира, и сегодня вы сможете убедиться какая работа была проделана братьями Паркер и мной. Думаю, вы не будете разочарованы.   
Леди Дэнем улыбнулась в привычной ей манере и пригласила всех к столу.   
Гости прошли к столу и начали рассаживаться, согласно расставленным карточкам. Шарлотта подошла к своему месту и оказалась плечом к плечу с Сидни. Им снова придется сидеть вместе , как и в прошлый раз. Она посмотрела на Сидни. Лицо его, казалось, ничего не выражало. Она заглянула ему в глаза, с волнением пытаясь понять что у него на уме, и увидела столько тепла, что сердце её вновь забилось быстрее.   
Шарлотта украдкой взглянула на Леди Дэнем, та внимательно наблюдала за ней и Сидни. Очевидно проницательная Леди играла сегодня в свою игру, и карточки на столе были так расставлены не случайно.   
Разговор за столом в основном был посвящён турниру и подготовке к нему. Говорили по большей части Том и Шарлотта, иногда в игру вступали Сидни и Баббингтон. Леди Дэнем внимательно слушала и иногда задавала вопросы.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, - сказала Леди, выслушав все аргументы - проделана большая работа, но ещё большая впереди.   
-Да, вы правы Леди Дэнем - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой - но я думаю мы с этим тоже справимся.   
\- Посмотрим, посмотрим - ответила Леди, плотно сжав губы и слегка сморщившись - время покажет. Главное, чтобы в вашей команде не было никаких разногласий.   
Шарлотта с Сидни неосознанно переглянулись между собой, задержав взгляд чуть дольше, чем обычно. Она бросила взгляд на Леди Денэм, та лишь довольно ухмыльнулась глядя на них.   
\- Итак, Мистер Сидни Паркер - сказала Леди Дэнем, внимательно посмотрев на него - что-то ваша помолвка крайне затянулась. Вы случайно не передумали жениться? Или может быть нашли кандидатуру получше?   
За столом повисла гнетущая тишина. Том с Мэри уставились в свои тарелки. Баббингтон и Эстер переглянулись, Шарлотта, ожидавшая его ответа больше других и ищя поддержки, обратила свой взгляд к Джорджиане, сидящей напротив, только Артур и Августа с улыбкой и интересом уставились на Сидни.   
-Я думаю тема моей помолвки не настолько интересна, чтобы о ней говорить - буркнул Сидни в ответ - и все заинтересованные лица знают моё мнение на этот счёт.   
\- No answer, Mr Sidney! - с ухмылкой сказала Леди Дэнем - как обычно.  
\- А вы мисс Лэмб? - продолжила Леди - как и Мисс Хэйвуд так и настаиваете на своей независимости?   
\- Леди Денэм, в настоящее время я могу сказать определённо - начала Джорджиана - что это совершенно не ваше дело.   
-Хорошо сказано, Мисс Лэмб - хохотнул Артур - нам подходит.   
Все остальные присутствующие сделали вид, что они очень заняты едой и не слышали ответа Джорджианы. Леди Дэнем, казалось, потеряла дар речи. Она нахмурилась, но через секунду снова улыбнулась плотно сжатыми губами.   
\- Что ж, вы нисколько не изменились за то время пока я вас не видела, Мисс Лэмб - сказала Леди Дэнем.   
\- Надеюсь, вы не разочарованы? - с ухмылкой спросила Джорджиана.   
\- Нисколько - ответила Леди.   
Леди Дэнем действительно была довольна. Учитывая её положение в обществе, и Сэндитоне в частности, её собеседники большей частью льстили ей и никогда напрямую не выражали свое мнение, это обстоятельство раздражало её. Лишь к Баббингтону у неё было особое отношение, он был равным ей и его обходительность она воспринимала иначе. Иногда ей казалось, что он заменял ей сына, которого у неё никогда не было.Сегодня же она получила невероятное удовольствие от беседы с Мисс Хэйвуд и Эстер, и даже нахальная выходка Джорджианы не испортила настроения, скорее ещё больше раззадорила её.   
Прошло ещё какое то время, десерт был подан и ужин подошёл к концу.   
-Последний вопрос - сказала Леди Дэнем, обращаясь к Тому и Шарлотте - вы считаете ваш архитектор справится со всеми проектами? Возможно ему нужна помощь?   
Том замялся на секунду, пытаясь сформировать свою мысль.   
\- Конечно уверены - ответила Шарлотта за них обоих - Мистер Стрингер очень талантливый и работоспособный молодой человек. Он составил проект расширения конюшен менее, чем за полчаса и прекрасно справился со своим делом. И рабочие беспрекословно подчиняются ему. Так что да, Леди Дэнем, мы уверены.   
\- Ну тогда у меня пока больше нет вопросов - ответила Леди Шарлотте и продолжила - Баббингтон, вы надолго к нам в Сэндитон?   
Он улыбнулся, вступая с ней в разговор.   
Сидни, внимательно слушавший ответ Шарлотты был неприятно поражён той сердечностью с которой она встала на защиту Стрингера. Он, как и она, не сомнемневался в том, что Джеймс как нельзя лучше подходит на эту роль, но то с каким жаром она говорила о Стрингере снова разбудило в нем лютую ревность. Не в силах сдерживать нахлынувшие эмоции он повернулся к Шарлотте.  
\- Вы так рьяно защищаете вашего Мистера Стрингера - сказал он вполголоса, чтобы остальные гости не слышали их разговор.   
\- Мистер Стрингер очень талантливый - ответила Шарлотта - он заслуживает этого.   
\- Конечно талантливый, я не спорю - сказал Сидни, чувствуя, что начинает выходить из себя, но не в силах остановиться - но имея такую защитницу ваш Мистер Стрингер далеко пойдёт.   
\- Ему не нужна никакая защита - в сердцах ответила Шарлотта, нахмурясь - он прекрасно справляется со всем сам.   
\- Какой же он молодец ваш Мистер Стрингер - прямо образец для подражания - не унимался Сидни.   
\- Он очень достойный человек - ответила Шарлотта, чувствуя, что тоже начинает терять терпение - и не называйте его моим Мистером Стрингером, он вовсе не мой.   
\- Разве? - язвительно спросил Сидни - а по-моему вы сердечно привязаны к нему, это только слепой не заметит.   
\- Что? - изумилась Шарлотта - что такое вы говорите? Это же просто смешно!   
\- То есть я по вашему смешон? - продолжал он.   
\- Я такого не говорила - пытаясь успокоить его Шарлотта - но то, что вы говорите о Мистере Стрингере...   
\- Да пропади он пропадом, ваш Мистер Стрингер - уже громче сказал Сидни, перебивая её - мне кажется он уже везде, куда бы я не пошёл.   
\- Да ради бога, Мистер Паркер! - сказала Шарлотта, тоже выходя из себя - прекратите уже называть его моим..   
Мисс Хэйвуд, Мистер Паркер - громко перебила её Леди Дэнем - что у вас там происходит в конце концов? Вы ругаетесь как старые супруги.   
\- Ничего! - в один голос ответили Шарлотта и Сидни. Оглядевшись, они поняли, что их перепалка уже привлекла внимания всех гостей. В запале ссоры они совсем забыли, что не одни. Переглянувшись между собой они поняли друг друга без слов и решили как-то сгладить сложившуюся ситуацию.   
\- Всё в порядке, Леди Дэнем - уже спокойно ответила Шарлотта - просто у нас с Мистером Паркером возникли кое-какие разногласия.   
\- Которые мы несомненно уладим - продолжил за неё Сидни.   
\- Да, да, обязательно уладим - подтвердила Шарлотта, снова мельком взглянув на него.   
\- Очень хорошо - сказала Леди Дэнем, чуть нахмурив брови - а то я уже начала сомневаться в успехе нашего дела.


	23. Forgive me

Ужин подошёл к концу и гости смогли встать из-за стола и разбиться на группы. Баббингтонам, наконец, удалось подойти к Шарлотте.  
-Мисс Хэйвуд - приветствовал её Бабберс - рад снова видеть Вас. Вы не теряли здесь времени даром.   
\- Лорд Баббингтон, Эстер - приветствовала их Шарлотта - очень рада, что вы смогли приехать. Вы правы, здесь действительно очень много работы.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал Баббингтон - разрешите представить вам мою младшую сестру Августу.  
Дамы сделали реверанс, приветствую друг друга.   
Августа с восхищением смотрела на Шарлотту.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, рада познакомиться с вами - сказала она, плохо скрывая свое волнение - я так много слышала о вас от брата и Эстер.   
\- Шарлотта, зовите меня просто Шарлотта - ответила Мисс Хэйвуд - я тоже очень рада познакомиться с вами. Давно хотела поблагодарить вас за платье, оно очень выручило меня в Лондоне.   
\- Господи, это такие мелочи - улыбаясь, сказала Августа - была рада помочь. Обычно я совершенно бесполезна.   
Шарлотта внимательно посмотрела на неё. Улыбаясь, она становилась похожа на своего брата, от Августы так же веяло теплом и добродушием. Её лучистые зелёные глаза и искренняя улыбка делали её просто очаровательной. Она просто не могла не понравиться Шарлотте.   
\- Я в восторге от того, что вы говорили о турнире - сказала Августа - я хочу все все посмотреть. Можно?  
\- О, конечно, мы с удовольствием все вам покажем - с воодушевлением сказала Шарлотта - вы обязательно должны увидеть арену, это что-то невероятное.   
Арена. Совсем недавно она была там вместе с Сидни. Он обнимал её, признался ей в любви. Шарлотте вдруг стало нестерпимо горько и обидно. Она почувствовала как что-то важное и невероятно ценное незримо покидает её, принося с собой печаль и отчаяние. Шарлотта посмотрела на Сидни, стоящего чуть в стороне рядом с Артуром и Джорджианой, и встретилась с ним взглядом. На мгновение у неё перехватило дыхание, она начала тонуть в его глазах, забывая обо всем на свете. Невероятным усилием воли она всё таки смогла взять себя в руки. Сказанные им слова больно задели гордость и разозлили её, но сейчас Шарлотте просто хотелось быть с ним рядом, стерев из памяти все, что случилось.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд... Шарлотта - робко сказала Августа, вырывая её из плена мыслей - а вы плаваете в море? Я так хочу, но Эстер против, а одна я никогда не решусь.   
\- Ради бога, Августа, уволь меня от этого - вмешалась Эстер - купание не для меня.   
\- Я очень люблю купаться - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой - хожу почти каждое утро. Море очень бодрит. Если хотите мы можем пойти вместе?   
\- О боже, да, конечно хочу - радостно проговорила Августа - я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вам утром. Спасибо вам, Мисс Хейвуд.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ей.   
\- Хорошо - сказала она - я пришлю вам записку.   
Августа радостно закивала в ответ.   
Арена, утренние купания, бал в Лондоне, сегодня решительно все возвращало её к мыслям о Сидни. Шарлотта   
заставляла себя не смотреть в его сторону. Она должна была на время забыть о нем, хотя бы до конца этого обеда.   
\- Сидни, можно тебя - позвал его Баббингтон - буквально на пару слов.   
Шарлотта вздохнула и на секунду закрыла глаза, мысленно готовясь к его приходу.   
\- Что-то случилось, Бабберс? - спросил его Сидни, бросая беглый взгляд на Шарлотту.   
\- Ничего, я просто забыл передать тебе сообщение от Кроу - ответил Баббингтон.   
Сидни напрягся и весь превратился в слух, от известий Кроу зависела вся его дальнейшая жизни.   
\- Он просил передать, что приедет в Сэндитон не сегодня - завтра, как только уладит пару дел в Лондоне - продолжил Баббингтон - а ещё сказал что у него есть информация для тебя.   
\- Он не сказал какая? - с надеждой спросил Сидни.   
-Нет - сказал Баббингтон - ты же знаешь Кроу, из него просто так ничего не вытянешь, всегда говорит лишь то, что сам хочет.   
\- Да, ты прав - с досадой в голосе, согласился Сидни - значит буду ждать его приезда.   
Сидни был очень взволнован, но Баббингтон не стал его ни о чем больше расспрашивать, не желая вмешивать дам в этот разговор.   
\- Мистер Паркер, а где ваша невеста? - с улыбкой спросила Августа - она не смогла приехать? Надеюсь Миссис Кэмпион здорова?   
В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание. Сидни нахмурился и крепко сжал челюсти. Искоса взглянув на Шарлотту, он увидел, что она старательно прячет глаза ото всех. "Черт возьми" - подумал Сидни - "даже будучи в деревне она умудряется влезть в мою жизнь".   
\- Миссис Кэмпион вполне здорова - через силу ответил Сидни, одно имя Элайзы приводило его в бешенство - у неё заболел отец и она уехала к родителям в поместье.   
\- О, как это печально - сказала Августа - надеюсь он скоро поправится.   
Сидни кивнул в ответ.   
Шарлотта подняла глаза и посмотрела на него. В её глазах Сидни увидел набегающие слезы.  
\- Прошу прощения - сказала она чуть дрогнувшим голосом, изо всех сил пытаясь улыбаться - но мне нужно поговорить с Джорджианой. Августа, очень рада знакомству.   
Шарлотта сделала реверанс и, развернувшись, пошла к мирно беседующим Артуру и Джорджиане. Поравнявшись с ними она не остановилась, а молча прошла к выходу из зала. Наблюдавший за ней Сидни решил последовать за ней.   
\- Прошу меня извинить - сказал он Баббингтонам, поклонился и отправился вслед за Шарлоттой.   
Баббингтон и Эстер понимающе переглянулись.   
\- Августа, дорогая, можно тебя попросить об одном одолжении? - спросила Эстер   
\- Да, конечно - с улыбкой ответила Августа.   
\- Постарайся пока не упоминать имя Миссис Кэмпион - сказала Эстер.   
\- Да, конечно - сказала ошарашенная Августа.   
\- Спасибо - сказала Эстер с улыбкой, нежно погладив золовку по руке. 

Сидни быстрым шагом пересёк зал, пытаясь догнать Шарлотту. Он почти вышел в холл, когда путь ему преградил Том.   
\- Сидни, надо рассказать Баббингтону о поставщиках древесины - сказал он возбужденно.   
\- Что? - в недоумении спросил Сидни, пытаясь увидеть Шарлотту за спиной Тома, но кроме слуги в холле никого не было.  
\- Мы должны отчитаться о расходах- продолжал Том.   
\- Извини, Том, - сказал Сидни, нетерпеливо отодвигая его с прохода - поговорим об этом позже.   
\- Но Сидни... - только и успел сказать Том.   
Сидни вышел в холл и подошёл к слуге.   
\- Где Мисс Хэйвуд? - сказала Мистер Паркер - она только что была здесь.   
\- Юная мисс пожелала уйти - ответил слуга.   
-Уйти? Куда уйти - недоумевал Сидни.   
\- Не могу знать, Мистер Паркер - ответил слуга - но она покинула дом.   
Сидни схватил цилиндр и бросился вслед за Шарлоттой. Он никак не мог отпустить её одну. Они должны были поговорить. 

\- Что происходит с Сидни? - спросил Том у Мэри, стоящей у окна.   
\- Я бы сказала иначе - ответила она, указывая на что-то, - что происходит с Сидни и Шарлоттой?   
Он выглянул на улицу и увидел Шарлотту, медленно идущую в сторону моря. Она обогнула дом и скрылась за поворотом.   
\- Может быть стоит догнать её ? - спросил Том - нельзя так далеко ходить одной.   
\- Не думаю, что она долго будет оставаться одна - сказала Мэри, разворачивая мужа к окну. Том с удивлением наблюдал за Сидни, быстрым шагом идущим вслед за Шарлоттой. 

Она шла не понимаю куда и зачем, отчаяние, охватившее её в гостиной Леди Дэнем постепенно уступало место горечи и стыду. Ей вдруг стало безумно жаль Элайзу. Пока та боролась за жизнь своего отца она, Шарлотта без зазрения совести пыталась отнять её любовь. "Когда я стала такой злой и жалкой?"- думала она - " когда мне стало наплевать на других людей?". Шарлотта корила себя за свои слабости, за то, что не смирилась с судьбой, принося боль другим людям, подвергая опасности семью Тома. Из глаз её катились слезы, но Шарлотта не замечала их, как не видела дороги, моря и скал, к которым вышла сейчас. Она встала на краю утёса, глядя невидящим взором на море. Шарлотте было трудно дышать и каждая минута причиняла нестерпимую боль. Она распустила волосы, освобождая себя от пут и доверилась  
свежему ветру, который нежно обнял её, не давая утонуть в своём горе. Среди шума ветра и моря Шарлотта вдруг отчётливо услышала Леди Сьюзан: "Ты не должна сдаваться, никогда, слышишь, пока сердце твоего любимого бьётся! Сражайся до последнего вздоха за себя и своё счастье!". Эти слова словно разбудили ее, вырвав из плена собственных мыслей.   
"Сидни! Вот зачем она здесь! Они любят друг друга! Это самое главное! Они справятся со всем! Вместе! "  
Шарлотта наконец смогла отдышаться. Здравый смысл возвращался к ней, давая уверенность и желание двигаться дальше.   
"Но Сидни, что с ним происходит? Он так странно ведёт себя." Шарлотта не могла понять причин его поступков. Упрёки Сидни обижали и невероятно злили её. А она сама. Почему утром увидев его возле гостиницы, она трусливо спряталась? А он ждал её и очень долго. Почему потом не приняла его руки? "Чёртова гордость! Шарлотте было невыносимо быть рядом с ним и не видеть его улыбки, не чувствовать его тепла. Они должны были поговорить.... 

Сидни упустил Шарлотту. Он не мог поверить в это. Секунду назад Сидни видел перед собой её силуэт, и вот она испарилась. Его охватила паника, страх потерять Шарлотту навсегда стал настолько сильным, почти осязаемым, что Сидни едва справлялся с ним. Он метался по пляжу, задыхаясь от волнения и беспомощности, с каждой секундой теряя шансы на встречу. Сидни огляделся в надежде увидеть её, но вокруг были лишь пустынный пляж и голые скалы. В полном отчаянии, он поднял глаза на утёс и вдруг среди камней увидел подол её платья, развивающийся на ветру. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он бросился к Шарлотте.   
Каким же идиотом он был. Сидни не понимал как мог сказать ей столько обидных слов. Зачем? Ревность затмила его разум. Сидни столько всего хотел сказать ей сейчас, столько объяснить и возможно это был его последний шанс.   
Сидни стремительно влетел на утёс, через мгновение он увидел её, стоящую прямо на краю. Шарлотта не видела его и не могла знать, что он здесь. Она была так прекрасна, что Сидни невольно залюбовался ей.   
\- Charlotte - наконец позвал её Сидни.   
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, она повернулась к нему. Шарлотта пошатнулась, сделав шаг назад и соскользнула ногой с влажного камня. Секунда, и Сидни стоял рядом с ней, крепко держа её за руку и талию, не давая упасть.   
Её глаза были полны слез. Сидни дрогнул. Слезы любимой рвали его сердце на части. Он ненавидел себя за то, что снова сделал ей больно. Её рука была такой холодной, что Сидни захотелось прижать Шарлотту к себе, согреть её своим теплом, утешить и никогда больше не отпускать.   
\- Charlotte - почти шёпотом сказал Сидни - forgive me (прости меня).   
Она смотрела на него, не говоря ни слова. Сидни по-прежнему обнимал её, но Шарлотта даже не думала сопротивляться, доверившись его рукам. Он сильнее притянул её к себе, так что почувствовал её дыхание на своей коже.   
\- Я был неправ - продолжил Сидни, наклонив к ней голову и глядя в глаза - я незаслуженно обидел тебя вчера...а сегодня вел себя как полный идиот... Мне стыдно за слова, что я сказал тебе. Charlotte - ты самый дорогой для меня человек и я не хочу тебя потерять..  
В его взгляде было столько любви и боли, что Шарлотта не устояла. Она сдалась ему, забыв об обидах и гордости. Сидни снова был рядом с ней, и только это было важно.   
\- Мы оба ужасные упрямцы - тихо ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Это верно - улыбаясь, сказал Сидни - и похоже мы нашли друг друга.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась и положила голову ему на грудь. Он крепко прижал её к себе, радуясь, что они снова вместе. 


	24. Substantial conversation

Утро выдалось на редкость приятным. Сидни шёл по улицам Сэндитона, возвращаясь в Трафальгар Хаус после утреннего купания. Ему нужно было остыть и хорошо подумать. Он как никогда ждал приезда Кроу. От того, что тот смог раскопать зависело очень многое.  
Сидни вошёл в дом, думая о Шарлотте. Они не виделись всего несколько часов, а он уже безумно скучал по ней.   
Сидни улыбнулся, вспомнив вчерашний вечер. Он не знал сколько времени они простояли на той скале, не говоря ни слова, но это были едва ли не самые счастливые минуты в его жизни.  
Шарлотта обнимала его так крепко, что он ощущал каждый изгиб её прекрасного тела. Его руки нежно сжимали её, боясь отпустить хоть на мгновение. Сердце Сидни отбивало бешеный ритм, не в силах сопротивляться притяжению, снова возникшему между ними.  
\- Сидни, ты уже пришёл? - спросил Том, выходя из гостиной в холл - ходил купаться? Тебе принесли записку.  
\- Записка? Где она? - с волнением спросил Сидни.  
\- Вот, держи! - сказал Том, протянув брату аккуратно сложенный листок - что произошло вчера? Почему Шарлотта ушла? И ты? Леди Дэнем была недовольна.  
Сидни взял в руки листок и у него пересохло в горле от волнения. Это был почерк Кроу. Он с нетерпением развернул записку и, прочитав её не говоря ни слова, пошёл к двери.  
Сидни! Что здесь вообще происходит? - крикнул Том ему вдогонку - От кого эта записка? Я могу помочь?  
Сидни остановился около двери и обернулся к Тому.  
\- Всё в порядке, Том. Мне просто нужно идти на встречу - ответил Сидни - я после все тебе объясню.  
Он кивнул брату и вышел на улицу. Долетев до паба за пару минут, Сидни вошел внутрь в поисках Кроу. Тот вальяжно сидел за столом в углу зала и, с наслаждением потягивая сигарету, пил что-то из фужера.  
Сидни прошёл через зал и сел напротив него.  
\- Кроу - приветствовал его Сидни.  
\- Паркер! - радостно сказал Кроу - выпьешь со мной?  
Весёлое настроение друга немного приободрило Сидни.  
\- Нет, спасибо - ответил он - я лучше послушаю новости, которые ты привёз для меня.  
Сидни очень волновался и никак не мог этого скрыть.  
\- Ну тогда тебе точно сначала надо выпить - сказал Кроу, наливая во второй фужер.  
Сидни молча выпил и посмотрел на друга, ожидая когда тот начнёт говорить.   
Прошло довольно много времени, когда Кроу наконец закончил свой длинный рассказ о Миссис Кэмпион. Сидни молчал. Шок, который он испытал от услышанного, лишил его дара речи.   
\- Чарльз Колинс умер? - только и смог спросить он.   
Кроу кивнул в ответ.   
\- Элайза никогда не говорила о его смерти - сказал Сидни.   
\- Ты знал его? - спросил Кроу.   
\- Да - ответил Сидни, все ещё приходя в себя - отличный малый, весёлый, начитанный, с ним было очень интересно. Правда с Элайзой они не ладили, постоянно цеплялись друг к другу по мелочам.   
-Она знала о пристрастии Чарльза и продолжала толкать его на это? - спросил он, не в силах поверить в услышанное - это же её родной брат! Как такое возможно? Мне тоже иногда хочется убить Тома, но это просто мимолетные мысли. Я бы никогда и пальцем его не тронул... я бы умер за него... Господи, да она просто чудовище!   
\- К сожалению, это правда - продолжил Кроу - моему источнику можно доверять.   
\- В голове не укладывается - сказал Сидни - Элайза и контрабанда опиумом. Я слышал об этих вечеринках, но даже и представить себе не мог, что она к этому причастна. А я ведь чуть не женился на ней.   
Кроу налил ему ещё один фужер и Сидни залпом осушил его.   
\- И что мне теперь делать со всем этим? - в растерянности спросил Сидни, не в полной мере осознавая всю серьёзность ситуации.   
\- Ничего - ответил Кроу - по крайней мере пока мы не получим доказательства. Нужно время  
\- Да, ты прав - пробормотал Сидни.   
\- И ещё - сказал Кроу - не стоит вступать с ней в прямой конфликт. Нужно сделать все деликатно, так, чтобы она сама решила уйти. Для тебя это слишком личное, так что оставь это мне.   
Сидни был настолько благодарен Кроу, что не сразу смог подобрать слова.   
\- Я... - начал Сидни.   
\- Поблагодаришь потом, когда я закончу - перебил его Кроу - лучше расскажи что у вас тут происходит. Бабберс говорит, что посланник регента немало удивил вас всех.   
Сидни улыбнулся.   
\- Удивил - не то слово - проговорил он - я было подумал, что схожу с ума.   
Кроу захохотал.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд ещё утрёт нам всем нос , я уверен - сказал он - а ты, мой друг, теперь, как и Бабберс, полностью потерян для человечества.   
\- Она удивительная - согласился Сидни  
\- Скажи мне, как далеко отсюда Виллингден? - спросил Кроу улыбаясь - и есть ли там другие Мисс Хэйвуд?   
\- Нет, не очень далеко - сказал Сидни, не понимая к чему ведёт его друг - у Шарлотты есть сестры, а почему ты спрашиваешь?   
\- Думаю, мне стоит съездить туда - сказал Кроу с хитрой ухмылкой - может и у меня появится шанс вступить в ваше общество влюблённых идиотов, пока не пропало желание.  
\- Кроу, иногда ты действительно меня удивляешь - сказал Сидни серьёзно.   
\- Я сам крайне обескуражен - смеясь сказал Кроу - выпьем?  
Мужчины выпили ещё по фужеру.   
\- Я что-то пропустил? - проговорил Баббингтон, присаживаясь к ним за стол.   
\- Не больше трех фужеров - ответил Кроу - присоединишься?   
\- С удовольствием - с улыбкой ответил Баббингтон, жестом подзывая гарсона - ещё фужер, пожалуйста.   
\- Где твои дамы? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Эстер ушла к Леди Дэнем, та попросила её помочь с бумагами, но я думаю она просто хочет поболтать - улыбаясь, ответил Бабберс - а Августу я только что передал в чуткие руки Мисс Хэйвуд.   
\- Вот как? - удивился Сидни.   
\- Она просто очарована Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал Баббингтон - они собрались смотреть арену и другие объекты.   
\- Они пойдут одни? - спросил Сидни - это довольно далеко.   
\- Кажется Мистер Сидни Паркер желает проводить дам - сказал Кроу с усмешкой - Бабберс, может мы не будем ему мешать?   
\- Пожалуй не будем - сказал Баббингтон.   
Сидни улыбнулся и встал из-за стола.   
\- Я не прощаюсь, джентльмены - сказал он.   
Друзья в ответ лишь приветственно подняли полные фужеры. Он откланялся и отправился на поиски Шарлотты и Августы.

Сидни не хотел упустить ни минуты, которые он мог бы провести с Шарлоттой. Он в два счёта добрался до гостиницы, и убедившись, что дамы уже ушли быстрым шагом отправился в сторону арены.   
Сидни увидел их у входа в Кроуфорд Гарден. Шарлотта и Августа медленно шли к парку, воодушевленно беседуя. Он ускорил шаг и догнал их.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, Леди Августа - сказал Сидни, поклонившись - Лорд Баббингтон просил меня проводить вас до арены и обратно.   
\- Мистер Паркер - почти в один голос сказали дамы и сделали реверанс.   
\- Ну раз Лорд Баббингтон так настаивает - сказала Шарлотта, слегка прищурясь - то, конечно, можете сопровождать нас.   
\- А мне брат ничего не сказал - задумчиво сказала Августа - но рада видеть вас, Мистер Паркер.   
Сидни улыбнулся ей и они пошли дальше. Несколько минут царило гнетущее молчание. Присутствие Сидни смущало Августу, Шарлотта чувствовала это, но не знала как начать разговор. Сидни сам пришёл ей на помощь.   
\- Мой брат использует купальные машины здесь в Сэндитоне - сказал он - Леди Августа, вы когда - нибудь купались с помощью таких?   
\- О, нет, Мистер Паркер - ответила Августа - я очень хочу, но все никак не могу решиться. Мисс Хэйвуд предлагает составить мне компанию.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд знаток в утренних купаниях - сказала Сидни и тут же добавил - насколько мне это известно.   
Шарлотта смутилась и опустила глаза.   
\- Здесь все так интересно - сказала Августа - почему брат никогда не привозил меня сюда. Я даже на его свадьбе не была, потому что жила в пансионе во Франции.   
\- Вы говорите по- французски? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Говорю, но не очень хорошо - призналась Августа.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ей и украдкой взглянула на Сидни. Он внимательно наблюдал за ней. Щеки её залились краской. Она так же, как и он помнила вчерашний вечер, тепло его горячих рук и тела, покой и силу, исходящие от него. Шарлотта готова была отдать все на свете, чтобы снова остаться с ним наедине. Он был единственным, с кем ей приятно было даже просто молчать.   
\- А дамы смогут участвовать в турнире? - спросила Августа - это было бы так интересно. Хотя... мы же не рыцари...  
Сидни с интересом посмотрел на Шарлотту.   
\- Я думала об этом - сказала она - не могу сказать найдутся ли другие желающие, но я бы с удовольствием поучаствовала в таких состязаниях!   
\- Да? - удивился Сидни - и в каких дисциплинах?   
Шарлотта посмотрела на него с хитрой улыбкой, чуть прищурившись.   
\- Ну по крайней мере в трех - сказала она - стрельбе из ружья, стрельбе из лука и скачках на лошадях.   
\- Вот как? Вы хорошо стреляете? - спросил Сидни   
\- Достаточно хорошо, чтобы захотеть участвовать в турнире - сказала Шарлотта - я довольно много тренировалась.  
\- И вам удавалось воспользоваться вашим умением? - с улыбкой уточнил он.   
\- Да, в Виллингдене я довольно часто охотилась на зайцев - сказала Шарлотта улыбаясь - и довольно успешно.   
Сидни с изумлением посмотрел на неё.   
\- Зайцы очень маленькие и быстрые - сказала Августа - как вам это удавалось?   
Шарлотта только засмеялась в ответ, пожимая плечами.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, а как насчёт гребли? - снова спросил Сидни, глядя ей в глаза .   
Шарлотта вспомнила регату, лодку и их разговор о совместимости в браке. На мгновение снова почувствовала тепло его рук и волнение от его прикосновений. Она смутилась, но не отвела взгляд. Сидни смотрел на неё сейчас так же, как тогда, в лодке перед регатой. Сердце её бешено забилось и кровь снова прилила к щекам. Он улыбнулся, глядя на неё.   
\- Мистер Паркер, вы же знаете, что это далеко не самая сильная моя сторона - ответила Шарлотта все ещё смущаясь.   
\- I am not expert - начал Сидни - но уверен в вашем случае это лишь вопрос тренировки и правильно выбранного учителя.   
От этих его слов Шарлотта зарделась ещё сильнее.   
\- Я уверен - продолжил Сидни - что вы одна из тех людей, рядом с которыми можно прожить всю жизнь, и каждый день продолжать удивляться чему- то новому.   
Шарлотта опустила глаза, не в силах ни посмотреть на него, ни ответить ни слова.   
\- Вы согласны со мной, Леди Августа? - добавил Сидни.   
\- О, да - с улыбкой сказала она - Мисс Хэйвуд удивительный человек.   
\- Спасибо - тихо сказала Шарлотта, так и не сумев поднять глаза.   
А вот и арена - сказал Сидни - надеюсь она вам понравится, Леди Августа.   
Реакцию Августы на строящуюся арену было сложно переоценить. Она была в восторге от её размеров и изящества линий. Августа смеялась и хлопала в ладоши, как ребёнок, радующийся подаркам на Рождество. Сидни и Шарлотта переглянулись, довольные произведённым впечатлением. 

На арене трудились рабочие. Они были довольно далеко, но Шарлотта все же заметила Фреда Робинсона. Они поприветствовали друг друга и Фред подошёл и к другому мужчине, стоящему к ним спиной. Тот оглянулся и она узнала Джеймса Стрингера.   
Архитектор с улыбкой пошёл к ним на встречу. Шарлотта взволнованно посмотрела на Сидни, памятуя о событиях последних дней, но он был совершенно спокоен и лишь улыбнулся в ответ на её взгляд. Она вздохнула с облегчением.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, Мистер Паркер - приветствовал их Стрингер - работа кипит.   
\- Мистер Стрингер - сказал Сидни кивнув.   
\- Мистер Стрингер - сказала Шарлотта с улыбкой, делая реверанс - позвольте вам представить Леди Августу Баббингтон.   
\- Леди Баббингтон - сказал Стрингер, слегка смущаясь и кивая Августе.   
\- Мистер Стрингер - сказала Августа, делая реверанс - я много слышала о вас от моего брата и Мисс Хэйвуд.   
\- Надеюсь только хорошее? - спросил Стрингер  
\- О, да, конечно - сказала Августа с улыбкой и тут же добавила указывая на арену - это просто невероятное строение, оно такое красивое.   
\- Вам правда нравится? - спросил Стрингер - хотите я покажу вам весь проект? Вы сможете увидеть какой она должна будет стать.   
\- С большим удовольствием - сказала Августа - Мисс Хэйвуд, вы не против?   
\- Нисколько - сказала Шарлотта улыбаясь - мы подождём вас здесь. 

Когда они остались одни она снова посмотрела на Сидни, слегка прищурясь, пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку.   
\- Значит Лорд Баббингтон попросил проводить нас? - спросила Шарлотта - что-то я не припомню, чтобы он выражал свое беспокойство по этому поводу.   
Сидни опустил глаза и улыбнулся.   
\- Да, вы правы - он посмотрел на неё продолжая улыбаться - вы раскрыли меня Мисс Хэйвуд, Лорд Баббингтон тут ни при чем, я просто снова хотел увидеть вас. Прошедшие несколько часов показались мне целой вечностью.   
\- Как и мне - смущённо сказала Шарлотта.   
Повисло неловкое молчание.   
\- Что сказал Том по поводу нашего ухода с обеда? - взволнованно спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Что Леди Денем была крайне недовольна - сказал Сидни с улыбкой - а сам Том... как это сказать..в лёгком замешательстве.   
\- Я не хотела этого - тихо сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Мне кажется вам не стоит беспокоиться - ответил Сидни, все ещё улыбаясь - в конце вечера Артур сделал очередную несусветную глупость - разбил какую-то старинную вазу. Леди Дэнем была в таком возбуждении от этого, что вряд ли вспомнит о нашем уходе.   
\- Бедный Артур! - смеясь сказала Шарлотта - мало ему было ананаса в прошлый раз.   
Сидни засмеялся.   
\- Складывается такое впечатление, что у всех Паркеров невероятная способность влезать в какие-то дурацкие ситуации - сказал он, все ещё смеясь.   
Шарлотта засмеялась вместе с ним.   
Августа и Мистер Стрингер снова подошли к ним.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, я посмотрела проект, он впечатляет - сказала Августа - Мистер Стрингер рассказал мне столько интересного, это невероятно. Впереди ещё столько работы.   
\- Леди Баббингтон is a sympathetic listener indeed (действительно сочувствующий слушатель) - сказал Стрингер улыбаясь - простите меня, но мне нужно работать дальше. Хорошего дня.   
Дамы сделали реверанс. Стрингер и Сидни обменялись поклонами и Джеймс снова вернулся к работе.   
\- Пойдём дальше? Посмотрим где будет соревнования в стрельбе? - спросил Сидни.   
Августа радостно закивала.   
Они пошли дальше по пляжу, никого больше не встречая на пути. Осмотрев место будущих стрельб и маршрут для скачек, они были готовы возвращаться обратно.   
Шарлотта и Августа засмотрелись на море. Леди Баббингтон была полна эмоций от сегодняшнего дня и рассказывала Шарлотте об арене и Мистере Стрингере. Шарлотта лишь улыбалась в ответ.   
Сидни посмотрел в сторону Сэндитона и увидел открытую коляску быстро приближающуюся к ним  
\- Интересно кто это? - сказал Сидни - солнце слепит, никак не могу разглядеть.   
Шарлотта только пожала плечами -  
Коляска подъехала и из неё бодро выпрыгнул мужчина и пошёл прямо к ним.   
\- Я так и знал, что найду вас здесь - с улыбкой сказал Баббингтон - как прошла ваша экскурсия?   
\- Отлично! - сказала Августа, улыбаясь - почему ты на коляске?   
\- Эстер предложила покатать тебя с ветерком- сказал Баббингтон - она уверена, что тебе обязательно понравится.   
\- О, это было бы здорово - сказала Августа, практически влетая в коляску - Мисс Хэйвуд, вы не против, если я вас покину?   
\- О нет, что вы - сказала Шарлотта - конечно отправляйтесь.   
\- Вообще то я думаю Мисс Хэйвуд будет чем заняться - сказал Баббингтон, поглядывая в сторону города и улыбаясь им.   
Вскоре Шарлотта и Сидни увидели вторую коляску. Переглянувшись в недоумении, они вопросительно уставились на Баббингтона. Он засмеялся. Из второй коляски вылез слуга Баббингтона и молча запрыгнул на заднее место его коляски.   
\- Я подумал вам двоим не повредит небольшое развлечение - сказал Бабберс и прежде чем Сидни успел что-то ему ответить, подстегнул лошадей и тронулся с места.   
Некоторое время они стояли молча, разглядывая друг друга и вновь прибывшую коляску, ожидающую их.   
\- Ну что, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал Сидни - вы умеете ездить верхом. А как у вас обстоят дела с колясками?   
\- Если честно - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь - я понятия не имею как ею управлять.   
\- В таком случае вам придётся довериться мне - сказал Сидни, глядя Шарлотте в глаза.   
\- Не уверена, что это разумно в нашем с вами случае, нас могут увидеть - в нерешительности сказала она.   
\- Просто доверьтесь мне - сказал Сидни, влезая в коляску и протягивая Шарлотте руку - Come on!   
Она приняла его руку и Сидни помог ей залезть в коляску. Шарлотта села возле него, чувствуя невероятное возбуждение от его близости и возможности снова быть с ним наедине.   
\- Вперёд - выкрикнул Сидни, подстегнув лошадей, и улыбнулся Шарлотте.   
Лошади тронулись и вскоре понеслись галопом. От неожиданности, Шарлотта ухватилась обеими руками за его предплечье и прижалась к нему, неосознанно ищя защиту и доверяя себя.   
Сердце Сидни ликовало....


	25. When I'm with you

Сидни казалось, что он пьян. И виной этому были далеко не те пара фужеров, которые он утром выпил вместе с Кроу в трактире. Сидни пьянила бешеная скорость, с которой сейчас неслась их коляска. А ещё больше его пьянила женщина, сидевшая рядом с ним. Близость с ней разожгла в его сердце настоящее пламя, которое сжигало его изнутри, кружило голову и приводило в полный восторг. Когда Шарлотта, вскрикнув, схватилась за его руку и прижалась к нему всем телом, Сидни показалось, что время остановилось, и в мире остались только он и она. Она доверилась ему, снова. Сидни ликовал, не смея поверить в реальность происходящего. Они были одни и могли уехать куда угодно, где их никто не найдёт. Такого дара Сидни не ждал ни от кого, даже от Баббингтона.  
Лошади несли их прочь от Сэндитона, посторонних глаз и грустных мыслей. Как ему хотелось уехать с Шарлоттой и забыть обо всем, прижать её к себе, зарыться в её волосах, вдыхая их чудесный аромат,   
и целовать её нежные губы. Собственные фантазии испугали его. Сидни знал, что он не сможет долго бороться с ними. Каждая секунда, проведённая рядом притягивала к ней всё сильнее, не оставляя сил на сопротивление.   
Лошади скакали во весь опор. Коляску слегка потряхивало на песочные валунах. Ветер бивший им прямо в лицо, развевал её прекрасные тёмные локоны. Шарлотта, все ещё державшаяся за него, посмотрела на Сидни глазами полными восторга и нежности. "Она всё ещё моя! Моя!" с волнением подумал он.   
Сидни постепенно замедлил ход и остановил коляску.   
\- Теперь твоя очередь - сказал он, улыбаясь - давай, тебе понравится.   
\- Я никогда не правила коляской - сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Не бойся - сказал Сидни хриплым голосом - я буду с тобой...   
\- Я тебя научу - добавил он, подсаживаясь к ней ближе, вплотную, так близко, что почувствовал каждый изгиб её тела. Сердце в ответ бешено застучало, не давая ему прийти в себя.  
\- Так, это нужно одеть на эти пальцы - говорил Сидни, передавая ей вожжи - а кольцо нужно одеть на мизинец. Вот так, все верно.   
Он протянул руку за её спиной и взял её руки в свои. Шарлотта оказалась в его объятиях. Она замерла, почувствовав его горячее дыхание на своей коже.   
\- Тихонько потяни - сказал он полушепотом прямо на ухо, голос его чуть подрагивал от нахлынувшего возбуждения - не торопись, ещё, да, вот так.   
Он руководил её руками нежно и трепетно. Шарлотта таяла от его прикосновений, забывая дышать лишь от одного звука его голоса. Лошади тронулись и коляска медленно поехала вдоль пляжа, но Сидни так и не отпустил её рук, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением их неожиданной близости. Она не сопротивлялась ему, не желая вырываться из сладкого плена.  
Лошади поскакали быстрее и Шарлотта улыбнулась, чувствуя свободу и близость Сидни.  
Прошло ещё немного времени, когда Шарлотта вдруг натянула поводья, пытаясь затормозить коляску. Сидни твердой рукой остановил лошадей.   
\- What is it? - спросил он, всё ещё не в силах выпустить её из своих объятий.   
\- Мы наверное слишком далеко от Сэндитона - тихо сказала Шарлотта - нас будут искать.   
Он отпустил её руки и развернулся к ней.   
\- Довольно далеко - согласился Сидни - тебя это пугает?   
\- Нет! - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - меня это не пугает... просто все наверное будут волноваться, скоро обед и Мэри с Томом...   
\- Ты хочешь вернуться обратно? - спросил Сидни, склонившись над ней - одно твоё слово и мы снова в Сэндитоне.   
\- Я... я не знаю...- тихо сказала Шарлотта.   
Повисло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое только шумом волн и редкими криками чаек.   
\- Ты наверное проголодалась - сказал Сидни, желая сменить тему - если честно я сам бы не отказался что-нибудь перекусить.. и зная Баббингтона...секунду.  
Сидни вылез из коляски и обошёл её вокруг.   
\- Бабберс, я так и знал - весело сказал Сидни - он всегда был очень предусмотрителен.   
Он подошёл к Шарлотте и протянул ей руку.   
\- Что - то случилось? - спросила она, принимая его руку и вылезая из коляски.   
\- Баббингтон оставил нам небольшой подарок - смеясь сказал Сидни доставая из под заднего сиденья корзину и плед.   
\- Что это? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Я полагаю, что наш обед - улыбаясь ответил Сидни - приступим?  
Шарлотта улыбнулась и закивала в ответ.   
Он расстелил плед, а Шарлотта разложила еду. Это было так уютно и по- семейному, что у обоих стало тепло на душе.   
\- Здесь ещё какая то записка - сказала Шарлотта - написано Сидни и Шарлотте.   
\- Прочти её пожалуйста - сказал он - уверен, что она от Баббингтона.   
Шарлотта развернула аккуратно сложенный листок и начала читать: "Дорогие друзья, если вы читаете это, значит вы все - таки нашли корзинку и не останетесь голодными. Прошу прощения, но я взял на себя смелость отправить послание в Трафальгар Хаус о том, что вы приглашены на обед в Денэм Плейс и прибудете домой не ранее вечера. Желаю вам приятной прогулки. Ваш Баббингтон".  
Сидни с Шарлоттой переглянулись и рассмеялись. Сидни в который раз подумал о том, как ему повезло с друзьями. 

Обед проходил в веселых разговорах. Шарлотта рассказала о своих братьях и сестрах и их проказах, об отце с матерью. Сидни был рад узнать насколько она близка с отцом. Ему самому иногда отчаянно не хватало поддержки родителей. Сидни слушал, впитывая каждое её слово. Всё, что касалось Шарлотты волновало его как никогда раньше, и каждая, на первый взгляд мелочь была ему очень важна.   
\- А как давно вы остались без родителей? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Довольно давно - ответил Сидни - Артур был ещё ребёнком. Тому тогда пришлось несладко. Все вдруг свалилось на него одного.   
\- Я понимаю - тихо сказала Шарлотта - это наверное ужасно тяжело терять близких, а тут ещё такая ответственность.   
\- Том хорошо с ней справился, он был как отец нам всем - сказал Сидни - мне кажется он увлёкся идеей Сэндитона только для того, чтобы дать нам новый дом и новую надежду. Это помогло ему забыться.  
\- Не представляю как вы все смогли это вынести - сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Мы как могли поддерживали друг друга - ответил Сидни - Артур с Дианой до сих пор неразлучны. Это наверное первый раз, когда он приехал в Сэндитон без неё, и то потому что наша троюродная тетка заболела и слёзно просила Диану остаться подольше.   
\- В чем же нашли утешение вы? - спросила Шарлотта   
\- В работе, в помощи Тому - сказал Сидни - к сожалению я не так много мог сделать тогда.   
\- Том наверное очень много значит для вас - сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Он мой брат и я готов сделать все что угодно ради него - ответил Сидни.   
\- Я знаю - сказала Шарлотта, снова вспомнив о помолвке.   
Они замолчали, думая об одном и том же. Шарлотте вдруг стало невыносимо грустно. Чтобы не выдать своих чувств она молча начала собирать остатки еды в корзинку.   
\- Charlotte - сказал Сидни, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза - прости, я не хотел напоминать вам об этом.   
\- Нет, нет, все в порядке - ответила она, стараясь улыбаться, но губы предательски не слушались её - я просто задумалась о турнире.   
\- Не хотите поделиться своими мыслями о... турнире? - спросил он, прекрасно понимая, что Шарлотта солгала ему, не желая расстраивать его и себя.   
\- Думаю не стоит - ответила Шарлотта - пока это лишь намётки.   
\- Надеюсь позже вы все же поделитесь со мной, Адмирал Хэйвуд? - спросил он.   
\- О, да, конечно - с облегчение ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Какое впечатление на вас произвела Августа - спросил Сидни, намеренно меняя тему.   
\- О, она чудесная девушка - ответила Шарлотта с умилением - кажется ей все интересно и все приводит в неописуемый восторг.   
\- Этим она всегда напоминала мне вас - сказал Сидни, нежно глядя на неё - а ещё невероятной способностью видеть в людях только хорошее и неуёмным желанием помогать.   
Шарлотта смутилась, не зная что ответить ему.   
\- Я думаю вы слегка преувеличиваете, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, чуть прищурясь - Это слишком лестный комплимент.   
\- Не бывает ничего слишком, если дело касается вас - ответил ей Сидни, смутив её окончательно.   
Шарлотта опустила глаза, нервно теребя в руках ручку от корзинки. Сидни продвинулся ближе к ней и решительно взял её ручки в свою руку. Она не отняла их.   
\- Charlotte, посмотри на меня - тихо сказал Сидни.   
Она в нерешительности подняла глаза и посмотрела на него. Сидни улыбнулся ей.   
\- Я не мог уснуть сегодня ночью - с волнением начал он - я все думал о вчерашнем вечере. Я так испугался, потеряв тебя на пляже. Я понял, что уже никогда не смогу жить без тебя.   
\- Я тоже долго не могла уснуть - ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Я мечтал увидеть тебя сегодня утром, когда пошёл купаться - хрипло сказал Сидни, нежно прикасаясь к её волосам,   
и убирая непослушные пряди с лица. Она посмотрела в его глаза, чувствуя что сердце разрывается от охватившего её волнения. Его губы были так близко, что Шарлотта отчаянно боролась с желанием прикоснуться к ним.   
Сидни нежно дотронулся её щеки и пальцами зарылся в волосах. Повинуясь минутному порыву, Шарлотта подалась навстречу и, закрыв глаза, прижалась щекой к его тёплой ладони. Сидни жадно смотрел на неё, чувствуя, что сходит с ума от накативших на него чувств. Он понимал, что не может бороться с огнём, горящим в его груди, сил сопротивляться притяжению просто не осталось. Она манила его как никогда раньше.   
Сидни мягко притянул Шарлотту к себе и нежно коснулся её горячих губ своими губами. Шарлотта вздрогнула и вдруг резко вырвалась из его рук.   
\- Это все неправильно - в сердцах сказала она - мы не должны так поступать. Помолвка...   
\- Этой помолвки почти уже нет - сказал Сидни - это только вопрос времени. Я уже никогда не буду с ней.   
Шарлотта резко вскочила, и пошла по пляжу, неосознанно взмахивая руками и пытаясь прийти в себя. Каждое упоминание о Миссис Кэмпион разрывало её сердце на части и сейчас Шарлотте снова хотелось кричать от боли и отчаянния.   
Сидни встал и пошёл следом за ней.   
\- Мы должны немедленно вернуться в Сэндитон - в возбуждении сказала Шарлотта - нам нужно сесть в эту коляску и поехать обратно.   
Он в два шага догнал её и, развернув её одним движение, нежно притянул к себе.   
\- Ты действительно хочешь уехать прямо сейчас? - хрипло спросил он, чувствуя, что от её близости кружится голова и становится трудно дышать.   
\- Мы должны быть благоразумными - тихо ответила Шарлотта, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица.   
\- Очень тяжело быть благоразумным, когда ты так близко от меня - ответил Сидни, склонившись к ней - мне кажется я схожу с ума.   
\- Но ты помолвлен, Сидни! - почти выкрикнула Шарлотта, вырываясь из его рук - это нечестно по отношению к Миссис Кэмпион!   
Сидни от неожиданности отпустил её. Шарлотта отошла на пару шагов назад, прекрасно осознавая что расстаться с ним ей также трудно, как и ему.   
\- Нечестно? - спросил Сидни - нечестно? А она поступила честно? Она же знала всё о нас! Знала, что я люблю тебя и только тебя. Я был честен с ней и объяснился после регаты.   
\- Она знала, что ты не любишь её? - в недоумении спросила Шарлотта - и согласилась на помолвку? Я не понимаю.   
\- Это было обязательное условие - Сидни опустил глаза - и моя самая большая ошибка.   
\- Значит она очень сильно любит тебя - с болью в голосе сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Любит? - Сидни усмехнулся - Любит? Поэтому второй раз уничтожила всю мою жизнь? Она сломала что-то во мне больше десяти лет назад. И я не жил по- настоящему всё это время, пока не встретил тебя.  
Шарлотта смотрела на него широко раскрыв глаза и не говоря ни слова.   
\- Она знала, что я люблю тебя, но сделала все, чтобы разлучить нас, не гнушалась ничем - Сидни был вне себя от гнева, первый раз он сказав вслух все что думал об Элайзе - я виноват перед тобой, Шарлотта, но не говори мне, что я поступаю нечестно с ней. Ты даже представить себе не можешь что это за человек!   
Сидни тяжело дышал и с силой сжимал кулаки. Шарлотта понимала, все, что он сказал ей сейчас до сих пор причиняло невероятную боль. Её любящее сердце дрогнуло. Не в силах смотреть на его страдания, она подошла к Сидни ближе, желая утешить его.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Сидни - тихо сказала Шарлотта - и я не хочу никуда сейчас уезжать...   
Она посмотрела в его глаза и увидела в них слёзы. Шарлотта нежно прикоснулась к его щеке. Её слова и тёплые нежные руки успокоили Сидни, пробуждая в нем новые, сильные чувства, с которыми он уже не мог и не хотел бороться. Он прильнул к ней всем телом, Шарлотта смутилась, опустила глаза и отняла свою руку.   
Сидни аккуратно поднял её подбородок, желая взглянуть на неё. Ресницы Шарлотты вспорхнули вверх и он снова утонул в её глубоких глазах.   
\- Charlotte, я люблю тебя больше жизни - дрожащим голосом сказал Сидни.   
Дыхание Шарлотты стало быстрым и прерывистым, её грудь вздымалась, приводя Сидни в неописуемый восторг. Он взглянул на её такие желанные губы, Шарлотта резко вдохнула воздух и губы дрогнули. Сидни понял, что пропал окончательно и его уже никому не спасти. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал её в губы. Шарлотта не оттолкнула его, а с жаром подалась ему навстречу. Сидни показалось что все вокруг него закружилось с сумасшедшей скоростью. Его сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, заставляя его таять от восторга и нежности. Они растворились друг в друге забыв обо всем на свете. Его руки крепко обнимали её, ласкали её спину и зарывались в волосах. Нежный и несмелый поцелуй становился требовательным и страстным. Руки Шарлотты взметнулись к его плечами, а её пальцы принялись ласкать волосы на его затылке, сводя Сидни с ума. Их тела и руки сплелись в единое целое, даря обоим невероятное блаженство и унося их мысли в счастливое будущее.   
Всё, про происходило на берегу было похоже на сон, волшебный сон, который никогда не должен закончиться. 


	26. Outlier

Карета дернулась, пробуждая от краткого и беспокойного сна. Он выглянул в окно, пытаясь узнать до боли знакомые пейзажи, и, с удовлетворением заключил, что ехать осталось совсем недолго. Чем раньше он будет в Лондоне, тем быстрее сможет вернуться назад, туда, где оставил свое сердце.  
\- Наконец то ты проснулся - спокойно сказал Кроу - я уже думал, что придётся умирать от скуки в полной тишине.  
\- Мог бы тоже попробовать поспать - ответил он.   
\- Зачем? - спросил Кроу - я прекрасно сплю по ночам, в отличии от тебя. Паршиво выглядишь. Я надеюсь ты не воешь на луну, как наш старый друг   
Баббингтон прошлым летом???  
Сидни усмехнулся.  
\- Определённо нет - ответил он - я почти всю ночь разбирался с договорами, которые пришли вчера. Возникли некоторые проблемы с поставщиком.  
\- Поэтому мы и едем в Лондон - заключил Кроу.   
\- Я мог бы управиться один - ответил Сидни - но все равно спасибо.   
\- Я думаю моя помощь всё же может понадобится - сказал Кроу - вечером я получил сообщение, что Миссис Кэмпион вернулась в свой дом в Лондоне. Круг сужается, друг мой.   
Сидни устало потёр глаза.   
\- Я не планировал с ней встречаться - с грустью признался он - я даже не знаю как с ней теперь разговаривать, после того, что я узнал.  
\- Так же как обычно - сказал Кроу, доставая свою фляжку и делая несколько глотков - пара - тройка фужеров, комплимент, улыбка и она ничего не заметит.  
\- Ты неисправим - со вздохом сказал Сидни. 

Он закрыл глаза. Мысли Сидни снова вернулись во вчерашний вечер. То, что произошло на пляже по-прежнему бередило его душу и заставляло его сердце биться чаще. Он, казалось, все ещё чувствовал пылкие прикосновения Шарлотты, её поцелуи, слышал её ласковый голос. "Она любит меня! Она моя!" - думал Сидни, улыбаясь.   
Они вернулись домой довольно поздно, солнце уже село за горизонт и стало заметно холоднее. Шарлотта, укутанная в его сюртук, прильнула к нему и задремала пока они ехали в коляске. Она была настолько беззащитна, что у Сидни защемило сердце от любви и нежности. Ему отчаянно захотелось прижать её к себе и уже никуда не отпускать.   
Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил Тома в расстроенных чувствах. Он ходил по гостиной не в силах найти себе места.   
\- Что случилось, Том - спросил Сидни.   
\- Мы потеряли главного поставщика, Сидни! - ответил Том, нервно запустив руку в свою шевелюру - если ничего не придумаем, то не успеем к началу турнира.   
\- Успокойся Том - сказал Сидни - я завтра же поеду в Лондон. У нас достаточно времени, чтобы все исправить. Почему он отказывается от контракта?   
\- Все документы там - ответил Том, указывая на стол - если честно я мало что понял, может быть тебе повезёт больше.   
\- Я все посмотрю - спокойно сказал Сидни - предупреди слуг, я уезжаю утром, сразу после завтрака.   
\- Да, да, конечно - сказал Том, удаляясь.   
Сидни сел за стол и тяжело выдохнул. Он не планировал никуда уезжать сейчас, когда Шарлотта была так близка к нему. Одна мысль о расставании с ней была ему просто невыносима, но выбора не было. Судьба турнира стояла на кону, а этим он никак не мог позволить себе пожертвовать.   
Первым делом он написал записку Баббингтону, сообщив о своём отъезде, и попросив присмотреть за Шарлоттой во время его вынужденного отсутствия.   
Сидни потратил достаточно много времени и сил, прежде чем смог разобраться в присланных документах. Было очевидно, что произошла какая-то ошибка и их платежи не дошли до поставщика. К своему сожалению, он оказался прав, отъезд в Лондон был неизбежен.   
Ему удалось поспать всего пару часов, когда утро наконец заявило о своих правах, солнце взошло и разбудило мирно спящий Сэндитон.   
Соскочив с кровати и за считанные минуты приведя себя в порядок, Сидни наскоро позавтракал и вышел из дома в поисках Шарлотты. Было ещё очень рано и он надеялась застать её в гостинице, но её там не оказалось.. Будучи в отчаянии, он написать ей письмо. Уехать просто так, не объясняя причин и не попрощавшись, он не мог. Выходя из гостиницы, Сидни услышал знакомый голос, он радостно обернулся и увидел Шарлотту, идущую рука об руку с Августой. Девушки весело болтали и смеялись. Судя по ещё влажным волосам Шарлотты они ходили купаться. Сидни поспешил к ним навстречу.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, Леди Августа - сказал Сидни, поклонившись дамам.   
\- Мистер Паркер - почти в один голос сказали они и сделали реверанс.   
\- Что-то случилось, Мистер Паркер? - спросила Шарлотта, видя его волнение.   
\- Ничего серьёзного - сказал Сидни - но, к сожалению, дела сложились таким образом, что мне нужно срочно уехать в Лондон, я уезжаю прямо сейчас.   
Он посмотрел в глаза Шарлотте и увидел в них тревогу. Августа лишь наблюдала за их беседой со стороны.   
\- Как долго вы намереваетесь пробыть в Лондоне, Мистер Паркер? - с волнением спросила она.   
\- Надеюсь управиться за несколько дней - ответил Сидни - у меня осталось много важных незавершенных дел здесь, в Сэндитоне. Я не намерен задерживаться в Лондоне, меня ничего там не держит.   
Он был уверен, что Шарлотта правильно поняла истинное значение его слов.   
\- Желаю вам удачи, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, пытаясь улыбнуться. Сидни видел как она волнуется и теребит в руках свою шляпу - надеюсь вы сможете вернуться как можно скорее.   
\- Благодарю вас, Мисс Хейвуд - ответил Сидни - надеюсь вы тоже найдёте себе занятие по душе.   
Она снова посмотрела на него.   
\- Спасибо, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта - я полагаю, что знаю как использовать свое время. Мною было получено письмо от Леди Вустер, в котором она выразила желание навестить меня.   
\- Значит вы прекрасно проведёте время - подытожил Сидни - не смею вас больше задерживать. Мисс Хэйвуд, Леди Августа, хорошего дня.   
Дамы сделали реверанс. Сидни развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону Трафальгар Хаус, борясь с невероятным желанием оглянуться.

Прошло не более получала, а карета уже ожидала около дома. Все бумаги были собраны и Сидни готов к отъезду.  
\- Напиши мне как только доберёшься и сможешь встретиться с поставщиком - говорил Том, выходя из Трафальгар Хаус вместе с Сидни.   
\- Хорошо, Том - успокоил его Сидни - я сделаю все, что потребуется.   
\- Brother Parkers! - приветствовал их Кроу.   
\- Мистер Кроу.. - рассеянно сказал Том.   
\- Кроу? - недоумевал Сидни - что ты здесь делаешь?   
\- То же, что и ты - ответил Кроу - еду в Лондон.  
\- Но как... - начал было Сидни.   
\- Баббингтон... - бросил в ответ Кроу и махнув Тому, залез в карету и устроился поудобнее. Сидни ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру. 

Кроу в нетерпении выглянул в окно.   
\- Почти приехали - сказал он, снова отхлебывая из фляжки - тебе нужна моя помощь с поставщиком?   
\- Нет - ответил Сидни - думаю, что все утрясу сам.   
\- Тогда я не буду тратить время и встречусь с нужными людьми - сказал Кроу.   
\- Ты что-то задумал? - спросил Сидни - чего мне ожидать?   
\- Ничего особенного - усмехнувшись, ответил Кроу - попробую выиграть для тебя немного времени.   
\- Но как? - снова спросил Сидни - и кто эти люди?   
\- Поверь мне, мой друг, - сказал Кроу - тебе лучше этого не знать. Могу сказать только одно, у меня есть некоторые связи в порту и, наконец, пришло время ими воспользоваться.

Вскоре карета доехала до места, джентльмены попрощались и разошлись по своим делам.   
Сидни провёл в переговорах больше половины дня, но в итоге ему все-таки удалось убедить поставщика не расторгать договор. Это была первая хорошая новость. Ему очень хотелось поделиться с кем-то своей радостью. Сидни ужасно сожалел, что рядом с ним нет Шарлотты. Расставшись только вчера, он ощущал невероятную тоску и печаль, снова и снова возвращаясь к ней мыслями.   
Остаток времени он провел в банке, решая вопросы оплаты. Как он и предполагал произошла ошибка, но к счастью братьев Паркеров всё быстро разрешилось и платежи могли быть возвращены в течение нескольких дней.   
Сидни добрался до дома только к вечеру, ноги уже не держали его и он мечтал только о том, чтобы лечь спать. Но оказалось, это было не так то просто. Дома его ожидала корреспонденция на которую срочно пришлось ответить. Сидни написал письмо Тому, вкратце рассказав о сложившейся ситуации и успокоив его. Также приготовил ответы будущим арендаторам, планирующим посетить турнир. Среди прочих бумаг он вдруг увидел голубое письмо. Простой лист бумаги вызвал в нем бурю эмоций. Сидни вздрогнул, разворачивая его. Все что было связано с Элайзой сейчас вызывало в нем невероятную злость и отвращение. Он быстро прочёл письмо, стараясь отмечать только самое главное и резко отбросил его от себя, словно оно обжигало его руки.   
"Мне придётся увидеться с ней. Завтра"- подумал Сидни. Он должен был перебороть себя. Сидни все ещё нужно было время.   
Он устало вздохнул, встал из-за стола и, наконец, поднялся в спальню.   
Как все изменилось с момента его отъезда. Он и сам с трудом в это верил. Сидни покидал Лондон с тоской, думая, что оставляет здесь Шарлотту, теперь же он мечтал скорее вернуться в Сэндитон, чтобы снова увидеть её. Он понял, что, в сущности, его настоящий дом там, где была его Шарлотта.  
Сидни разделся и лёг на кровать. Усталость, накопленная им за последние дни, быстро дала о себе знать, долгожданный сон накрыл его как только голова коснулась подушки. 

Утреннее солнце разбудило Сидни, но он не спешил открыть глаза. Приснившийся ему сон был настолько реальным, что он никак не решался с ним расстаться. Сидни видел во сне Шарлотту и целое поле пролесок. Эти первые нежно - голубые цветы словно ковром покрывали поляну в лесу около реки, создавая невероятное ощущение сказки. Шарлотта собрала большой букет и сплела венок. Нежные лепестки яркими голубыми гроздьями спускались с её локонов, делая её невероятно красивой и неземной. Сидни никак не мог отвести взгляд, он был очарован и побеждён ею. Перед ним сейчас была настоящая лесная фея, навсегда завладевшая его сердцем. Шарлотта села на плед, который был расстелен для пикника и позвала его к себе. Сидни опустился рядом с ней и вдруг, сам не ожидая от себя такой смелости, лёг, положа голову ей на колени. Шарлотта не оттолкнула его, а улыбнувшись погладила по голове, зарываясь в его волосах своими нежными пальчиками. Сидни в блаженстве закрыл глаза, чувствуя её трепетные прикосновения к своему лицу и волосам. Близость с Шарлоттой кружила голову и сводила его с ума, пробуждая невероятные и сильные чувства.   
Шарлотта наклонилась и нежно поцеловала его в губы. Сидни задохнулся от нежности и внезапно нахлынувшего желания. Не в силах справиться с собой, он резко сел и изо всех сил притянул Шарлотту к себе. Он целовал её страстно, забывая обо всем на свете. Окружённые целым морем цветов они растворялись друг в друге и тонули в своей любви.   
Сидни открыл глаза, с болью осознавая, что это был лишь сон и его Шарлотта все ещё далеко от него.   
Вместо неё ему придётся встретиться с другой женщиной, которая все ещё была обручена с ним. Сидни стало не по себе. Он не боялся Элайзу, скорее она была ему противна. Сидни никак не мог поверить, что когда-то любил эту женщину. Как слеп он был, как заблуждался на её счёт. Элайза всегда была расчётливой, это он понял уже давно, но то, насколько жестокой и беспринципной она может быть, стало для Сидни настоящим откровением. Кроу прав, он должен держать её как можно дальше от Шарлотты, а значит ему придётся снова притворяться. 

Сидни вышел из кареты и посмотрел на большой лондонский дом Миссис Кэмпион. Он был красивым, но всегда холодным и неуютным внутри. Сидни удивился тому, почему раньше он никогда не задумывался об этом. Он постучал в дверь и слуга, впустив его внутрь, отправился докладывать хозяйке о приходе Мистера Сидни Паркера. Не прошло и пары минут, как он вернулся и пригласил Сидни войти в гостиную.   
Элайза сидела за маленьким столиком, перед ней лежали письма. Увидев Сидни, она элегантно встала со стула и подойдя ближе, поцеловала его в щеку. Внутри него всколыхнулась злость, но Сидни ни одним мускулом не выдал своих чувств.   
\- Сидни, как я рада, что ты наконец вернулся - сказала она, улыбаясь в своей манере, чуть поджимая губы. Эта деталь, на которую раньше он почти не обращал внимания заставила его испытать такое отвращение, что Сидни еле справился с порывом немедленно уйти отсюда.   
\- Я прибыл по делам только вчера - спокойно ответил он - в Сэндитоне очень много работы и Том один не справляется, поэтому уеду обратно как только появится такая возможность, надеюсь, что уже завтра.   
Она внимательно посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять о чем он думает.   
\- Почему ты не ответил на моё письмо? - спросила Элайза, все ещё разглядывая его.   
\- Не понимаю о чем вы говорите - ответил Сидни - я не читал его. Он усмехнулся про себя, действительно не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что было написано на тех разорванных листах.   
\- Странно, что ты так и не получил его - задумчиво сказала она.   
\- Странности случаются - ответил Сидни, пытаясь изобразить улыбку - там было что-то важное?   
\- Ничего особенного - ответила Элайза и снова прошла к столу - до меня дошли слухи о турнире в Сэндитоне и мне захотелось узнать, почему я, инвестируя деньги в это событие, до сих пор остаюсь в неведении.   
\- О турнире стало известно позже - спокойно ответил Сидни - что же касается финансирования, то ваш капитал здесь абсолютно ни при чем. Том нашёл другого инвестора, так что вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.   
\- Вот как? - сказала Элайза, слегка вскинув бровь - и кто это?   
\- Лорд Баббингтон - ответил Сидни - видимо свежий морской воздух благотворно влияет на него.   
Такого Элайза не ожидала, она почувствовала, что теряет последние ниточки, тянув за которые она так искусно управляла Сидни эти последние несколько месяцев.Элайзе не хотелось сдавать свои позиции.   
\- Я разузнала о турнире и могу предложить Тому свою помощь - с улыбкой сказала она.   
\- Премного благодарен - ответил Сидни, но насколько я знаю, Том отлично справляется, и выделенных Баббингтоном средств хватит с лихвой.   
Элайза была явно недовольна, она поджала губы, внимательно разглядывая своего жениха.   
\- Как здоровье вашего батюшки? - спросил Сидни - я полагаю ему лучше, раз вы смогли вернуться в Лондон.   
\- К сожалению состояние моего отца не изменилось - ответила Элайза, слегка нахмурив брови - но в поместье прибыла моя тётя и я, наконец, смогла оставить матушку. Дела в Лондоне требовали моего участия...и я очень соскучилась по тебе, Сидни.   
Он натянуто улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
\- А как дела у Чарльза? - спросил Сидни, в глубине души все же надеясь, что она скажет правду о его смерти и все произошедшее какая-то ужасная ошибка - я так давно ничего не слышал о нем, думаю он тоже навещал отца.   
Элайза изменилась в лице, она вдруг напряглась, губы вытянулись в одну тонкую линию, а в голубых глазах застыли льдинки.   
\- Чарльз не жалует нас своим вниманием - сквозь зубы проговорила Элайза - он просто наслаждается своей жизнью. Чарльз всегда был избалованным и безответственным... - она осеклась, понимая, что сказала лишнего, но все же закончила - он и сейчас остаётся таким же.   
\- Мне очень жаль - сказал Сидни, с ужасом понимая, что все сказанное Кроу было правдой и он собирался жениться на настоящем чудовище.   
Элайза взглянула на него, все ещё борясь со своими эмоциями, но тут же отвернулась, не выдержав его взгляда.   
\- Я слышала ты посетил бал - маскарад Леди Вустер? - сказала, намеренно меняя тему - и видимо неплохо провел время.   
\- Мы были приглашены Баббингтоном - ответил Сидни - бал - хорошая возможность рассказать о турнире.  
\- И снова видел Мисс Хэйвуд, она же протеже Леди Вустер? - спросила Элайза в сердцах, тут же пожалев о том, что не сдержала своих эмоций.   
\- Да, я видел её - спокойно ответил Сидни, хотя сердце его забилось так быстро, что готово было выскочить из груди.   
Элайза внимательно наблюдала за ним, ловя каждый его жест. Сидни с честью выдержал это испытание. Она была удовлетворёна и тут же продолжила.   
\- До меня дошли слухи, что эта девчонка не теряет зря времени - с усмешкой сказала Элайза - и уже охмурила весьма уважаемого джентльмена. Лорд Брум очарован ею и после бала проводит с ней все своё свободное время. Вот и сейчас он отправился с ней и Леди Вустер в Брайтон.   
Сидни молчал, чуть нахмурив брови, пытаясь понять смысл сказанных ею слов. Для него они были загадкой, так как он знал, что все время после бала Шарлотта была с ним в Сэндитоне.   
Элайза истолковала его молчание по-своему и радовалась своей маленькой победе.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался на обед - с улыбкой сказала она - а сейчас мы могли бы прогуляться вместе.   
\- У меня очень много дел сегодня - не раздумывая ответил Сидни - нужно все уладить до возвращения в Сэндитон.   
\- Ты мог бы отложить свои дела на завтра - сказала Элайза подойдя к нему и проведя пальцами по полам его сюртука - а позже мы могли бы отправиться туда вместе. Я очень скучала по тебе.   
В этот раз Сидни не смог заставить себя улыбнуться ей в ответ, одна мысль об их совместной поездке вызывала у него тошноту .   
\- Не думаю, что это возможно - сухо ответил он.   
\- Но, Сидни - начала она с улыбкой, но вошедший с подносом слуга перебил её.   
\- Что там у вас? - гневно сказала Элайза - я же приказала не беспокоить меня.   
Сидни был поражён резкой сменой её настроения, он ещё раз убедился в том, что он совсем не знает эту женщину.   
\- Вам срочное письмо Миссис Кэмпион - ответил слуга - посыльный сказал, что ответ не терпит отлагательств.   
\- Что за чушь - недовольно сказала она - давай его сюда и убирайся.   
Слуга прервал её разговор с Сидни и она была им крайне недовольна.   
Элайза развернула письмо и бегло пробежалась по строчкам, затем остановилась и внимательно перечитала его ещё раз. Содержание письма явно расстроило её, смяв лист, она в бешенстве швырнула его на стол.   
\- Обед отменяется - сквозь зубы сказала Элайза - и поездка в Сэндитон тоже, по - крайней мере на неделю, может быть больше.  
Сидни с облегчением вздохнул.   
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил он, пытаясь скрыть свою радость и не понимая причину столь резкого изменения её планов.   
\- Да, появились неотложные дела - ответила Элайза - власти задержали мой корабль в порту. Управляющий говорит, что это надолго. Я понесу большие убытки если быстро не решу эту проблему.   
"Кроу не терял времени даром!" - подумал Сидни.   
\- В таком случае не смею вас больше задерживать - сказал Сидни и, откланявшись, покинул гостиную, оставив Элайзу в полном замешательстве.   
Он вышел из дома и с радостью и облегчением вдохнул свежий воздух. Сидни нужно было многое обдумать, но сейчас все его мысли были о том, как  
быстрее закончить дела и вернуться в Сэндитон. Элайза, сама того не сознавая, сказала ему важную вещь: Лорд Брум вместе с Леди Вустер отправился в Сэндитон и сейчас он рядом с его Шарлоттой. 


	27. Befuddled

Сидни смотрел на неё так, как кроме него никто на свете не смог бы. Его бездонные глаза манили её к себе, заставляя забыть обо всем. Она с улыбкой разглядывала его красивое лицо, каждую его черточку, радуясь его близости и сгорая от невероятной нежности. Он протянул к ней руку и трепетно провел горячими пальцами по её щеке. Шарлотта улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - тихо спросил Лорд Брум - вы меня слышите?  
Открыв глаза и оглянувшись вокруг. Шарлотта поняла, что все это только привиделось и Сидни нет рядом с ней.  
\- О, да, простите Лорд Брум, вы что-то спросили? - сказала Шарлотта, улыбнувшись - я просто немного задумалась.  
\- С вами всё в порядке, Мисс Хейвуд? - с тревогой спросил Брум - с тех пор как мы приехали вы все время такая печальная, как будто чем то обеспокоены. Может быть я могу вам чем-то помочь?   
\- О, спасибо - улыбаясь ответила Шарлотта - но со мной правда все в порядке.   
\- Тогда может быть вам стоит хоть что-то съесть? - спросил Брум.   
Шарлотта посмотрела в тарелку перед собой, с удивлением осознав, что она почти не притронулась к еде. Мысли о Сидни заполонили её разум. Она никак не могла сосредоточиться ни на чем после его отъезда. Единственным утешением, оставшимся у неё было письмо от Сидни, написанное им перед отъездом.   
\- Наверное, я просто не голодна - тихо ответила Шарлотта - сегодня довольно жарко.   
\- Да, вы правы - ответил Брум, - сегодня жарко, но дальняя прогулка должна была нагулять вам аппетит.   
Шарлотта лишь улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, я бы хотел познакомиться с вашими друзьями - сказал Брум.  
\- С кем именно? - спросила Шарлотта, чуть прищурясь - у меня довольно много знакомых в Сэндитоне.  
\- Я буду рад всем вашим друзьям, но больше всего меня интересуют братья Паркеры - сказал Брум - с которыми вы встретились на балу. Лицо младшего брата мне кажется смутно знакомым, но я никак не вспомню откуда я могу его знать.   
\- О, нет вы ошиблись, Мистер Сидни Паркер не младший, а средний брат - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой - младшего зовут Артур, а ещё у них есть сестра Диана.   
\- Вот как? - сказал Брум - так могу я встретиться с Мистером Паркером?   
\- Мистера Сидни Паркера нет в городе - сказала Шарлотта чуть дрогнувшим голосом - он уехал в Лондон по делам. Но мистер Том и мистер Артур здесь, и я с удовольствием представлю вам их.   
\- Принимаю ваше предложение - с улыбкой сказал он - я весь ваш в любое время когда вам будет угодно.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась и опустила глаза. Брум внимательно посмотрел на неё. Перемена в её голосе и лёгкий румянец на щеках дали ему богатую пищу для размышлений.   
\- Леди Вустер спустится к нам? - спросил Брум.   
\- Нет, она заказала обед себе в апартаменты - ответила Шарлотта - у Леди Сьюзан ужасно разболелась голова, думаю навряд ли стоит ждать её вечером. Но я обязательно навещу её чуть позже.   
\- Может быть вы проведёте мне экскурсию, раз уж мы остались одни - сказал он, улыбаясь, - очень хочется узнать чем ещё меня сможет удивить ваш Сэндитон.   
\- О, здесь много всего интересного - оживилась Шарлотта - вы уже видели арену, стрельбы и новые дома для арендаторов, душевые кабины доктора Фукса, посмотрели на пляж и купальные машины, чем же ещё мне вас удивить? Ах да, здесь замечательные парки, ассамблея, невероятно вкусные булочки в соседней пекарне, очень милая церковь, а ещё есть лес, река и...холмы, с которых открывается великолепный вид на море и окрестности..   
\- Очевидно вы очень любите Сэндитон - сказал Брум.   
\- Да, вы правы - ответила Шарлотта - он навсегда в моем сердце.   
\- Расскажите мне о местном обществе - попросил Брум.   
\- С кого бы мне начать - улыбаясь заговорила Шарлотта - начну пожалуй с Леди Дэнем, она гранд мадам Сэндитона и главный инвестор, её дом вы наверное видели когда подъезжали сюда - сказав это она посмотрела на Брума, а тот кивнул ей в ответ, подтверждая правильность её слов - Леди Эстер - племянница Леди Дэнем, её муж Лорд Баббингтон и его сестра Августа...   
\- Баббингтон? - удивился Брум - он тоже здесь? Я знаю его, довелось учиться вместе, очень добрый и приятный малый, несмотря на то, что Лорд.   
\- Семья Паркеров - продолжала Шарлотта - о них мы уже говорили, у старшего брата есть жена Мэри, у них четверо детей. Ещё Миссис Гриффитс и трое её подопечных. Общество Сэндитона не такое уж многочисленное, зато очень интересное.   
Брум улыбнулся ей в ответ.

\- Мисс Хэйвуд, слава богу, что я вас нашёл - сказал Том, подходя к их столу - прошу прощения, я наверное прервал ваш обед.   
\- О, нет все в порядке Мистер Паркер - ответила Шарлотта, в её голосе чувствовалось волнение, она не сводила глаз с Тома - что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, все в порядке - ответил Том - просто я узнал о приезде Леди Вустер и хотел выказать ей своё почтение.   
Шарлотта облегчённо вздохнула, но увидев как внимательно смотрит на неё Брум смущённо опустила глаза.   
\- Прошу прощения, я совсем забыла вас представить - сказала Шарлотта - Мистер Том Паркер - градостроитель Сэндитона, Лорд Брум - большой друг Леди Вустер, прибыл вместе с ней, чтобы навестить нас.   
Джентльмены поприветствовали друг друга.   
\- Очень приятно - сказал Том - Сэндитон рад приветствовать таких высоких гостей как вы и Леди Вустер.   
\- Благодарю вас - ответил Брум - не желаете присесть?   
\- О, да, конечно - ответил Том, присаживаясь к ним за стол - как долго вы планируете пробыть у нас, Лорд Брум?   
\- По меньшей мере несколько дней - ответил Брум - я как раз хотел спросить у Мисс Хэйвуд как вы здесь проводите время.   
\- Честно говоря - сказал Том - перед турниром так много работы, что некогда было думать о развлечениях.   
\- Мистер Паркер прав - сказала Шарлотта - но мы все же были приглашены на обед к Леди Дэнем на прошлой неделе.   
\- А что вы скажете насчёт совместного пикника? - предложил Брум - на пляже... или на берегу реки.. Мисс Хэйвуд рассказала какие удивительные места есть в Сэндитоне.   
\- О, это прекрасно - воодушевленно ответил Том - я думаю всем понравится такая идея.   
Мужчины принялись обсуждать планируемый пикник. Шарлотта почти не слушала их, думая о Сидни. Прошло уже несколько дней с момента его отъезда, но она так и не получила ни весточки от него. Сердце её разрывалось от тоски и ожидания неизвестного.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, вы же пойдёте с нами? - спросил Брум, но видя её недоумение, добавил - Мистер Паркер пригласил нас на чай.   
\- О, да, конечно - улыбнувшись сказала она.   
\- В таком случае я оставлю записку Леди Вустер, на случай если она будет нас искать - с улыбкой сказал Брум и вышел из зала.  
\- Мистер Паркер, есть ли какие-то новости о вашем брате из Лондона? - в сердцах спросила Шарлотта, едва дождавшись когда Лорд Брум выйдет - не было никаких писем?  
Было видно, что она крайне взволнована. Том в ответ широко открыл глаза и закрыл рот рукой, этим ещё больше напугав Шарлотту.   
\- What is it? - чуть слышно произнесла она, переставая дышать.   
\- Господи, Шарлотта, прости меня, я действительно забыл - сказал Том - дырявая голова... я получил письмо от Сидни вчера утром, ему удалось все уладить и скоро он сможет вернуться. Он просил передать тебе, чтобы ты не волновалась. А я совсем забыл.   
Шарлотта резко и громко вдохнула воздух, когда наконец поняла значение его слов. "Господи, он просто забыл, забыл, а я подумала... "   
\- Ну все, все дела улажены, мы можем идти - с улыбкой сказал Брум подходя к Тому и Шарлотте и предлагая ей свой локоть - Мисс Хэйвуд.   
Шарлотта встала, все ещё пытаясь прийти в себя. Том тоже поднялся и они вместе отправились в Трафальгар Хаус. 

Лорд Брум был очень радушно встречен хозяйкой дома. Предложение о пикнике также было принято с большой радостью. Том рассказал Бруму, наверное, все, что он знал о Сэндитоне и его истории. После чая разговор зашёл о турнире и мужчины погрузились в обсуждение состязаний. Сидевшие рядом дети так увлеклись рассказами о сражениях, что какое-то время слушали их не отрываясь и не говоря ни слова.  
\- Лорд Брум, а вы будете участвовать в турнире? - вдруг спросила Дженни - вы такой же сильный как наш дядя Сидни.   
Шарлотта неосознанно улыбнулась её словам.   
\- А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я участвовал? - с улыбкой спросил Брум.   
\- Конечно, вы же будете бороться с дядей Сидни за руку прекрасной леди - рассудительно ответила Дженни.   
\- И как же будут звать прекрасную леди? Дженни? - снова спросил Брум.   
\- Конечно нет - чуть нахмурившись сказала она - я же ещё девочка, а её будут звать Шарлотта!!!   
\- Ах вот как.. - с улыбкой сказал Брум.   
\- Так вы согласны бороться за Шарлотту? - настойчиво спросила Дженни.   
Брум только собрался открыть рот, чтобы ответить ей..   
\- Я согласен... - раздался голос Сидни - бороться за прекрасную леди.   
Шарлотта резко оглянулась, не поверив своим ушам. В дверном проёме стоял Сидни и улыбался ей.   
\- Дядя Сидни, Дядя Сидни - закричали дети и побежали навстречу к нему.Дети, радуясь его приходу, весело галдели и прыгали вокруг. Сидни взял на руки Джеймса и Генри, а девочки сами обняли его.  
\- Дети, отпустите дядю Сидни - сказала Мэри, пытаясь угомонить их - дайте ему отдышаться с дороги.   
\- Сидни - воскликнул Том, подходя и обнимая брата- ты уже вернулся. Я даже не слышал как ты вошёл. Как все прошло?   
\- Всё в порядке, Том - ответил Сидни - поговорим позже. Мэри, Мисс Хейвуд.   
Он поклонился дамам, они в ответ сделали реверанс.   
\- Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, еле справляясь с волнением - очень рада, что вы вернулись... Позвольте представить, Мистер Паркер это Лорд Брум. Мужчины приветствовали друг друга.   
Шарлотта посмотрела на Сидни и, встретившись с ним взглядом, опустила глаза, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение.   
Сидни чувствовал, что   
Брум внимательно наблюдал за ними и старался держаться чуть отстранённо, но это плохо ему удавалось. Неосознанно, он то и дело бросал короткие взгляды на Шарлотту, словно боясь хоть на секунду потерять её из виду. Он очень скучал по ней в своей поездке, представляя как они снова встретятся. К слову сказать, Лорд Брум никак не входил в его планы.   
\- Сидни, Лорд Брум предлагает устроить пикник на берегу реки - сказал Том - как ты на это смотришь? Нужно будет позвать Леди Дэнем, Баббингтонов и остальных.   
\- Прекрасная идея - спокойно ответил Сидни - я буду только за. Да и Мисс Хэйвуд, насколько я знаю, нравятся пикники на природе.   
Шарлотта вспыхнула в одно мгновение.   
\- Да, вы правы, Мистер Паркер - тихо сказала она - мне действительно нравится быть на природе.   
\- Ну тогда решено - радостно сказал Брум - мне уже не терпится посмотреть на вашу реку, о которой так много говорила Мисс Хэйвуд.   
\- О, это будет чудесно - сказала Шарлотта - я приглашу Джорджиану, Миссис Гриффитс и сестёр Бофор, я думаю они будут очень рады, как и Артур. Мистер Паркер, вы можете взять на себя Баббингтонов и Леди Дэнем.   
\- Артур ни за что не пропустит пикник - с улыбкой сказал Том и посмотрел на Мэри - как насчёт послезавтра? Думаю одного дня для подготовки будет достаточно.   
Мэри кивнула ему в ответ.   
\- Как насчёт небольшого состязания во время пикника? - спросил Брум - убьём сразу двух зайцев: развлечемся и потренируемся перед турниром.   
\- Что же вы предлагаете? - с интересом спросил Сидни  
\- Поскольку с нами будут дамы, то предлагаю им выбрать вид состязаний - сказал Брум, обращаясь к Шарлотте и Мэри.   
Они переглянулись между собой. Миссис Паркер пожала плечами, давая Шарлотте право выбора.   
\- В таком случае я выбираю стрельбу из лука - сказала Шарлотта,с улыбкой оглядев всех присутствующих - но с одним условием.   
Сидни посмотрел на Шарлотту, точно зная что она сейчас скажет.   
\- И каково же ваше условие? - спросил Брум с интересом - победитель получит поцелуй прекрасной дамы?   
\- О нет, что вы - смеясь сказала Шарлотта - совсем другое условие... Дамы тоже могут участвовать в состязании наравне с джентльменами.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал Брум с восхищением - вы не перестаёте меня удивлять.   
Прошло ещё какое то время, пока все детали пикника не были обсуждены.   
\- Прошу прощения, но мне нужно вернуться в гостиницу - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - уже поздно, а я обещала Леди Вустер навестить её.   
\- Я могу проводить вас - не раздумывая сказал Сидни.   
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, Мистер Паркер, - уверенно сказал Брум - я провожу Мисс Хэйвуд, это доставит мне большое удовольствие, и потом я тоже остановился в гостинице.   
Сидни учтиво улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
\- Ну раз вы настаивает, Лорд Брум, то я уступаю вам это право - сказал Сидни, и тут же добавил - простите, мне нужно написать записку Баббингтону. Сидни отошёл от остальных, сел за стол и начал писать.   
Шарлотта попрощалась с детьми и Мэри. Том и Брум договорились о встрече со Стрингером на завтра. Сидни тем временем дописал письмо и тоже вышел попрощаться с гостями.   
\- Позвольте я провожу вас до двери, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал Сидни, проходя с Шарлоттой в прихожую. Она чуть вздрогнула, почувствовав касание его руки. Он одернул руку, оставив в её ладони что-то небольшое и твёрдое. Шарлотта инстинктивно сжала кулачок, пряча от других свой тайный подарок.   
\- Good Day, Miss Heywood - сказал Сидни, глядя Шарлотте в глаза.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ему в ответ и вышла из дома вслед за Брумом. 

Она тихонько постучала в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, заглянула внутрь. Леди Вустер сидела в кресле напротив окна. Она отложила книгу и с улыбкой посмотрела на Шарлотту.   
\- Входи, дитя моё - нежным голосом сказала Сьюзан - расскажи мне как прошёл твой день.   
\- О, Леди Сьюзан, Мистер Том Паркер пригласил меня и Лорда Брума на чай - затараторила Шарлотта - и потом мы пошли в Трафальгар Хаус и пили чай и играли с детьми. И Лорд Брум предложил устроить пикник, а Том и Мэри с радостью согласились. Осталось лишь пригласить остальных. Я надеюсь вы не против пикника?   
\- Что-то случилось Шарлотта? - спросила Сьюзан - ты выглядишь очень встревоженной.  
\- Встревоженной? - спросила Шарлотта, пытаясь улыбаться - нет, нет, что вы у меня все хорошо.   
\- Что-то изменилось с тех пор как я видела тебя сегодня днём - продолжила Сьюзан, слегка прищурясь.   
\- Возможно... - сказала Шарлотта - я просто устала.   
\- Надеюсь Лорд Брум не давал тебе скучать? - спросила Сьюзан - он так рвался тебя увидеть, когда был в Лондоне.   
Шарлотта смутилась и опустила глаза.   
\- Лорд Брум добр ко мне - сказала Шарлотта - а ещё он очень интересный собеседник.   
\- Он может стать тебе добрым другом- сказала Сьюзен с улыбкой - и не только... если ты сама этого захочешь.   
\- Но Миледи... - запротестовала Шарлотта.   
\- Я сказала если... - перебила её Сьюзан - ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего, запомни, и только тебе выбирать.  
Шарлотта смущённо улыбнулась ей ответ.   
\- А есть ли какие-то новости о неком джентльмене? - спросила Леди Вустер - нет ли писем из Лондона?  
Шарлотта снова опустила глаза, её щеки зарделись румянцем, но она все же ответила Сьюзан.   
\- Мистер Сидни Паркер вернулся, когда мы были в Трафальгар Хаус - тихо сказала она.   
\- Ну теперь я понимаю почему ты так всполошилась - засмеялась Сьюзан - какое же ты ещё в сущности дитя.   
\- Ты сейчас в таком же смятении, что и на том балу В Лондоне, где мы познакомились - продолжала Сьюзан с улыбкой - и причина тому все тот же джентльмен.   
\- Миледи...я... - начала Шарлотта.   
\- Не огорчайся, моя дорогая, и не кори себя - ответила Сьюзан - лучше расскажи подробнее о пикнике. Если честно, мне не терпится познакомиться с вашей Леди Дэнем. 

Шарлотта зашла в свои апартаменты и плотно закрыла за собой дверь. Был поздний вечер и этот бесконечно долгий день закончился. Ей очень хотелось, наконец, побыть одной. Она разделась, умылась и, надев ночную рубашку, забралась в кровать. Гладкие простыни приятно холодили кожу, давая ей возможность расслабиться и погрузиться в собственные мысли. Сидни был в Сэндитоне, рядом с ней и скоро она снова увидит его. Это знание согревало её изнутри и дарило надежду на лучшее. Шарлотта достала и приложила к груди, аккуратно свернутый, кусочек бумаги, тот самый, который Сидни вложил в её ладонь перед тем, как она покинула Трафальгар Хаус. Сердце Шарлотты замерло на мгновение, дыхание её перехватило, несмотря на то, что она видела написанное уже не в первый раз. Она развернула лист и, улыбаясь, снова прочла "My dear Charlotte, ...


	28. Compatibility

Ей всегда нравились прогулки. Ещё в детстве Шарлотта с интересом исследовала все окрестности Виллингдена. Сэндитон же со всем своим разнообразием мгновенно покорил её юное сердце. Уют лесных полян здесь сменялся величием морских утёсов, неспешность тихой речушки - мощью и непокорностью великой стихии - моря, яркие всполохи лесных цветов - пустынностью пляжей. Городок поражал своими контрастами любого, кто решался впустить его в свое сердце.   
Шарлотта часто гуляла одна, находя в одиночестве нечто полезное и притягательное. Оно давало ей время спокойно подумать и принять решение.  
Она вышла из гостиницы очень рано, едва солнце забрезжило над горизонтом. Утренняя прохлада освежила её, заставляя забыть о надвигающемся полуденном зное. На улицах Сэндитона почти никого не было, лишь старый лавочник, медленно тащил свою тележку с фруктами, да местный пекарь спешил на работу, чтобы вскоре порадовать жителей вкусными булочками и плюшками. Она свернула с центральной улицы и, миновав парк, вышла в небольшой пролесок. Здесь было все по-другому, из тишины пустынных улиц Шарлотта вдруг попала в цветущий сад с поющими птицами. Она остановилась на минуту, наслаждаясь звонкими трелями и красотой природы. Они открыли это место вместе с Джорджианой, когда та почти силой вытащила её на пикник. Пройдя ещё немного она наткнулась на красивую беседку с большими белыми колоннами и массивной лестницей. Именно здесь Шарлотта впервые увидела Отиса. Она улыбнулась, вспомнив в какое замешательство он привёл её. Непонимание, гнев, досада овладели ею тогда. Она обещала Сидни присматривать за Джорджианой и никак не хотела нарушать свое обещание. Ох, если бы она только знала к чему приведёт допущенная ей слабость. Она снова посмотрела на беседку, плотно увитую плющом, скрывающим большую её часть от любопытных глаз, провела рукой по большим и жёстким зелёным листьям и вошла в неё.   
\- At last... - почти шёпотом сказал Сидни, взяв её за руку и одним движением притянув к себе - мне начало казаться, что я здесь уже целую вечность.   
Шарлотта нежно улыбнулась ему в ответ, борясь с нахлынувшим желанием прикоснуться к его лицу и волосам и снова почувствовать вкус его манящих губ.   
Сидни нежно ласкал её ладони своими горячими руками. У Шарлотты перехватило дыхание от его близости . Её тянуло к нему настолько сильно, что было больно сопротивляться.   
\- Charlotte, я так скучал по тебе - сказал Сидни хриплым голосом - каждую минуту я думал только о тебе. Я понял, что не хочу больше расставаться с тобой... никогда... слышишь?   
Она улыбнулась ему. Сердце её отчаянно рвалось из груди, все сильнее заставляя тянуться к Сидни.   
\- Я безумно рада, что ты вернулся - тихо ответила Шарлотта - я так волновалась за тебя.  
\- Со мной все хорошо, успокойся - сказал он   
\- Я так удивилась, услышав вчера твой голос   
\- сказала Шарлотта - и даже решила, что ты мне просто снишься.   
\- Нет - улыбаясь сказал Сидни - это не сон, я здесь рядом с тобой.  
Он нежно дотронулся до её локонов, как будто играя с ними. Шарлотта, не удержавшись, протянула руку к его лицу и прикоснулась к его щеке. Её нежные пальчики пальчики исследовали его лицо, заставляя Сидни забывать обо всем на свете.  
Не справившись с собой, он резко притянул Шарлотту к себе и заглянул в её глаза. Она подалась ему навстречу, чуть отклонив голову назад, её губы дрогнули, ломая последние стены сопротивления, которые он так старательно возводил вокруг себя.   
\- Ты сводишь меня с ума - сказал Сидни дрожащим от волнения голосом - всю эту ночь я думал только о тебе.   
\- So did i - еле слышно ответила Шарлотта.   
Сидни был повержен. Тяжело дыша, он нежно взял её лицо в свои руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосах, и нежно поцеловал Шарлотту. Она с трепетом ответила на его порыв. Два сердца вновь застучали в едином ритме, даря друг другу океаны любви и нежности. 

Они медленно шли вдоль реки, наслаждаясь спокойствием и близость. Шум воды и пение птиц делали это утро по-настоящему волшебным.   
\- Как прошла твоя поездка в Лондон? - спросила Шарлотта, наклоняясь и зачерпывая воду ладонью.   
\- Я все уладил - ответил Сидни - не без помощи Кроу, конечно.   
\- Я всегда знала, что он настоящий друг - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь - несмотря на то, что иногда он ведёт себя довольно странно.   
\- Ну в этом весь Кроу - засмеялся Сидни   
Шарлотта замолчала, никак не решаясь задать вопрос, ответ на который действительно беспокоило её. Сидни почувствовал напряжение, оно, казалось, витало в воздухе.   
\- Что-то не так? - спросил он, глядя ей в глаза - о чем ты думаешь?   
\- Я... хотела узнать... ты встречался с Миссис Кэмпион? - тихо спросила она.   
Сидни нахмурился и у Шарлотты внезапно пересохло во рту.   
\- Я не хочу тебя обманывать - ответил он - я видел её... мне пришлось с ней встретиться.   
Шарлотта замолчала. Она никак не могла найти нужных слов.   
\- Я не буду врать тебе, Charlotte, - продолжил Сидни - Миссис Кэмпион сильный и опасный соперник и нам придётся притворяться, до тех пор пока мы не сможем её одолеть. Я не позволю ей причинить тебе вред.   
\- Я понимаю - с грустью ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Всё будет хорошо - сказал Сидни, развернув её к себе - ты веришь мне?   
\- Да - не раздумывая сказала Шарлотта - я верю.   
\- Я прошу тебя, забудь о ней - сказал он - хотя бы на время. Сейчас Миссис Кэмпион есть чем заняться в Лондоне. Мы договорились?   
\- Да - ответила Шарлотта, пытаясь прийти в себя и улыбнуться ему.   
\- Лучше расскажи чем ты занималась без меня? - спросил Сидни - твои новые друзья не давали тебе скучать?   
\- О, нет, мне было довольно весело - сказала Шарлотта, чуть прищурясь - ведь в этот раз я была не одна.   
\- Да ты права... Лорд Брум обходительный и довольно милый человек -   
Заметил Сидни - вы проводите много времени вместе?   
\- Вас что-то беспокоит, Мистер Паркер? - спросила Шарлотта - быть может мне не стоит говорить не только с Мистером Стрингером, но и Лордом Брумом?   
\- No - сказал Сидни, улыбнувшись, прекрасно понимая, что она подшучивает над ним. - я этого не говорил. Вы нарочно устраиваете мне такие ловушки?   
\- Нет, что вы, я вас уверяю - сказала Шарлотта, изо всех сил сдерживая смех - у меня и в мыслях такого не было.   
\- Как и у меня - сказал он.   
\- Well then... - сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Well then... - с улыбкой ответил ей Сидни.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, пытаясь сохранить серьёзные лица, но не выдержав этой игры рассмеялись.  
Они подошли к пристани, возле которой, качаясь на волнах, стояла лодка.   
\- Мне кажется пришло время потренироваться перед турниром - сказал Сидни.   
\- Мы оба знаем, что гребля не самая сильная моя сторона - сказала Шарлотта - но я попытаюсь поразить всех стрельбой из  
лука на пикнике.   
\- Ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в успехе - ответил Сидни, улыбаясь - постараюсь не стоять на твоём пути.   
Что же касается гребли - продолжил он - я настаиваю на тренировках, надеюсь в этот раз никто не сможет нам помешать. И потом эта лодка гораздо меньше, ей легче управлять.   
Он шагнул в лодку и протянул ей руку.   
\- Я... - начала было Шарлотта.   
\- Не могу поверить, что ты чего-то боишься - с удивлением сказал Сидни.   
Шарлотта вскинула вверх подбородок и, принимая его вызов, смело шагнула в лодку, так и не приняв протянутой им руки. Лодка качнулась и она, потеряв на мгновение равновесие, пошатнулась и возможно упала бы, не подхвати он её своими сильными руками. Сидни прижал Шарлотту к себе, жалея лишь о том, что здесь их может кто-то увидеть. Он нехотя отпустил её.   
Шарлотта села по-удобнее, а Сидни, оттолкнувшись веслом от причала, огляделся вокруг словно желая убедиться, что они здесь совсем одни.   
Сев на весла и отплыв подальше от пристани и любопытных глаз, Сидни снова предложил ей грести. Её маленькие ручки легли на весла, и он тут же накрыл их своими. Сидни нежно подтолкнул её руки и лодка поплыла.  
\- Мне не даёт покоя один вопрос - сказал он.   
\- Какой же? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Я беру тебя, Виллингден, зайцев и получаю умение стрелять из охотничьего ружья - говорил он - но как и где ты научилась стрелять из лука?  
\- Ох... это довольно просто - ответила она, улыбаясь - меня и Эллисон научила мама, а остальные пока ещё слишком малы для этого.   
\- Ваша матушка? - удивился Сидни  
\- Да...ну у неё далеко не всегда было одиннадцать детей - сказала Шарлотта, слегка прищурясь - было время когда она участвовала в состязаниях лучников.   
\- А я то думал, что меня уже ничем нельзя удивить - сказал Сидни - значит Эллисон уже достаточно взрослая и тоже хорошо стреляет?   
\- Она всего на год младше меня - ответила Шарлотта - и да, я бы не поручилась за себя, доведись мне состязаться с ней.   
\- Кроу был бы в восторге - тихо проговорил Сидни.  
\- Что? Я не расслышала - спросила она.   
\- О, нет, всё в порядке - ответил Сидни - просто мысли вслух.   
\- А как хорошо вы владеете луком, Мистер Паркер? - с напускной серьёзностью сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Боюсь мы сможем узнать об этом только завтра на пикнике - улыбаясь ответил Сидни - я довольно давно не стрелял из него. 

Они проговорили ещё какое-то время, решая как и где было бы лучше провести пикник. Шарлотта рассказал о визите Леди Вустер и о том, что ей удалось показать Сьюзан и Лорду Бруму. При упоминании о нем Сидни становилось не по себе, но он ничем не выдавал своего волнения.   
\- Я думаю нам пора возвращаться назад - с грустью сказала Шарлотта - скоро нас начнут искать.   
\- I suppose you're right - ответил Сидни.   
Они причалили, Сидни привязал лодку и помог ей выбраться на берег.   
Он посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся.   
\- Спасибо, что ты пришла - почти шёпотом сказал он - я писал письмо в надежде, что ты не отвергнешь меня.   
\- Как бы я смогла... - тихо ответила она и, повинуясь порыву, прижалась к его груди.   
Сидни обнял её, тоже не желая расставаться.   
\- Мне нужно идти - собрав всю свою волю в кулак, сказал Сидни, выпуская её из своих рук - я не хочу, чтобы о тебе думали и говорили плохо. Надеюсь мы ещё встретимся сегодня.   
Он нежно поцеловал её в макушку и ушёл, оставив одну на берегу реки.   
Шарлотта не торопилась возвращаться. Все здесь напоминало о Сидни. На душе её было тепло и светло. Она и не заметила как быстро прошло время, рисуя веткой незримые рисунки на воде и вспоминая об их встрече с Сидни, о его письме, которое так согрело её душу вчера и подарило незабываемое утро сегодня.   
-Мисс Хэйвуд ? Это вы? - спросил Лорд Брум.   
Шарлотта оглянулась и с удивлением обнаружив его и Тома за своей спиной.   
\- Лорд Брум, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, вставая и делая реверанс.   
Джентльмены поклонились ей в ответ.   
\- Вот вы где - сказал Брум - а я то гадал куда вы пропали с самого утра.   
\- Я решила погулять - ответила Шарлотта, улыбаясь - что - то случилось? Почему вы здесь?   
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, Мисс Хейвуд -   
вмешался Том - мы просто решили осмотреть место для пикника перед тем как навестим Мистера Стрингера. Лорд Брум заинтересовался другими его проектами.   
\- О, это чудесно! - сказала она - и как вам это место, Лорд Брум? Правда здесь очень красиво?   
\- Сэндитон великолепное место, где каждый найдёт отдых по своему вкусу - вставил Том.   
\- Да, действительно очень красиво - сказал Брум - я никогда не сомневался в вашем выборе, Мисс Хейвуд.   
\- Но нам уже пора - сказал Том - а то Мистер Стрингер будет нас ждать. Шарлотта, вы идёте с нами?   
Брум с надеждой посмотрел на неё.   
\- Прошу простить меня - ответила Шарлотта - но мне нужно навестить Джорджиану и пригласить её, Миссис Гриффитс и сестёр на пикник завтра.   
\- В таком случае нам придётся расстаться - сказал Брум - хорошего дня, Мисс Хейвуд.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ему в ответ.   
Джентльмены ушли и она тоже поспешила вернуться в город. Улицы Сэндитона были уже совсем не такие как утром, мирно прогуливающиеся пары, торговцы зазывающие отведать фрукты и сладости - все говорило о том, что город проснулся и готов к новому дню.   
Шарлотта подошла к дому Миссис Гриффитс и, не раздумывая постучала. Горничная, открывшая дверь, приветливо улыбнулась, впуская её внутрь.   
\- Мисс Лэмб у себя? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Да - ответила горничная - но у неё посетитель и вам придётся немного подождать.   
\- Да, конечно - сказала Шарлотта, гадая кто же мог навестить её подругу.   
\- А Миссис Гриффитс дома? - снова спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Мне очень жаль, Мисс - сказала горничная - Миссис Гриффитс и Мисс Бофор отправились на утреннюю прогулку.   
\- Тогда подожду Мисс Лэмб здесь - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта, усаживаясь в кресло. Горничная сделала реверанс и удалилась. 

Ей пришлось прождать не менее получаса, прежде чем дверь отворилась и оттуда вышел Артур Паркер.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - радостно приветствовал её Артур - как хорошо, что вы пришли, а я пытался вытащить Джорджиану на прогулку, но она снова упрямится.   
\- Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь, - рада вас видеть. Я попробую поговорить с ней.   
\- В таком случае, я ещё побуду здесь - сказал Артур - вдруг у вас получится её уговорить.   
Шарлотта кивнула ему и прошла в комнату Джорджианы.   
Мисс Лэмб сидела в кресле, отвернувшись от двери, делая вид, что не замечает вошедшей.   
\- Что случилось, Джорджиана? - спросила Шарлотта - Артур очень волнуется за тебя, и я тоже.   
\- Я не хочу ни с кем говорить - тихо сказала Джорджиана - и уж тем более не хочу идти на прогулку.   
\- Но что с тобой? - в отчаянии от своей беспомощности, спросила Шарлотта - скажи мне, может я смогу тебе помочь.   
Джорджиана помедлила, никак не решаясь раскрыть ей свою сокровенную тайну.   
\- Я получила письмо... - начала Мисс Лэмб - от Отиса... Он просит меня простить его..   
\- Отис хочет встретиться с тобой? - с тревогой спросила Шарлотта - он здесь? В Сэндитоне?   
Шарлотта очень хотела помочь Джорджиане, но никак не могла себе позволить снова потерять доверие Сидни.   
\- Нет, Отис не просит о встрече, и он не здесь, а в Лондоне - сказала Мисс Лэмб - но он молит меня о прощении.   
\- Я не могу избавиться от мысли - продолжила Джорджиана - что я была слишком жестока с ним.   
\- У тебя были на то веские причины - пытаясь поддержать её, сказала Шарлотта.   
Джорджиана резко встала и начала ходить по комнате.   
\- Но разве человек не заслуживает второго шанса? - спросила она в сердцах - разве одна единственная ошибка может стоить всей его жизни? В конце концов ты же смогла простить Сидни после всего, что он натворил...   
\- Да, ты права - тихо ответила Шарлотта - я смогла простить его, потому что...   
\- Потому что любишь его - сказала за неё Джорджиана - и я люблю Отиса... но почему же я никак не могу простить и никак не могу забыть его?   
\- Возможно тебе просто нужно ещё немного времени.. - ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Я уже устала ждать - раздраженно сказала Джорджиана.   
\- Тебе нужно перестать все время думать об этом...- уже строже сказала Шарлотта - и, наконец, найти себе занятие по душе.   
\- Что в этом городе вообще можно делать? - с недовольством спросила Мисс Лэмб - тут же скука смертная.   
После этих слов, сказанных Джорджианой довольно необдуманно,   
Шарлотту, так любившую Сэндитон, было уже не удержать.   
\- Джорджиана, прекрати, наконец, сидеть в своей комнате как дряхлая старуха - в сердцах сказала она - сейчас же одевайся и отправляйся на прогулку, Артур давно ждёт тебя. А завтра ты, Миссис Гриффитс и сестры Бофор должны прийти на пикник к реке в двенадцать часов. Ты меня услышала?   
Шарлотта сказала это так твёрдо и с такой уверенностью, что Джорджиана лишь молча кивнула в ответ, оделась и вышла с Шарлоттой в холл, где её с нетерпением ждал Артур. Он подал ей свой локоть и Джорджиана, взяв его под руку, отправилась на прогулку.   
Только оставшись одна, Шарлотта поняла насколько сильно устала. Она решила вернуться в гостиницу и немного отдохнуть. 


	29. Fine  fresh day

Ласковое солнце, пробивающееся сквозь кроны деревьев, осветило поляну волшебным светом. Шум потревоженной ветром листвы и пение птиц подарили ей невероятное чувство спокойствия и единения с природой.   
Она огляделась по сторонам, пробуждая воспоминания об этом месте. Разноцветные флажки, трепещущие на ветру, словно отражали царящую вокруг суету и общее приподнятое настроение. Мужчины громко переговаривались и смеялись, дамы дружно хлопотали над угощениями, размещенными под большим навесом. От её чуткого взора не смогло укрыться ничего, ни краткие взгляды, которыми обменивались Сидни и Шарлотта, ни нервозность Тома, пытающегося всем угодить, ни стеснение Мистера Стрингера, явно чувствующего себя не в своей тарелке.   
Все приготовления проходили довольно мирно и дружелюбно. Исключение, пожалуй, составляло появление старой Леди, которой, казалось, не нравилось всё, начиная с места проведения пикника. Леди Вустер улыбнулась, с интересом ожидая, что же будет дальше.   
\- Мистер Паркер - с недовольством в голосе сказала Леди Денэм, обращаясь к Тому - кто вообще решил проводить пикник здесь, на озере, среди грязи и этих кошмарной мошкары? Почему бы не устроить его на побережье или в парке Сэндитон Хаус?   
\- Леди Денэм.. - извиняющимся тоном начал Том - поляна у реки прекрасное место, мы часто проводим здесь пикники..   
Леди Дэнем нахмурилась, собираясь возразить ему.   
-Леди Денэм, простите меня за вольность - с улыбкой сказал Брум - но это я уговорил Мистера Паркера остановиться на этом варианте .   
Леди в замешательстве взглянула на совершенно незнакомого ей мужчину, а потом снова на Тома.   
\- Прошу прощения, Леди Дэнем - опомнился Том - разрешите представить вам Лорда Брума, он прибыл к нам из Лондона. Он большой друг нашей Мисс Хейвуд.   
Лорд Брум поклонился, приветствуя её.   
\- Что ж, я не удивлена - сказала Леди Денэм, если Мисс Хэйвуд смогла уговорить самого регента, то что для неё простой Лорд. Покажите мне моё место, Мистер Паркер!   
Лорд Брум улыбнулся, решив, что дама, дожившая до таких почтенных лет, вполне может позволить себе некоторые странности.  
Том проводил Леди под навес к приготовленному специально для неё креслу.   
\- Леди Денэм - с улыбкой приветствовал её Артур, старательно нагружая на большую белую тарелку бутерброды и эклеры - давайте я вам помогу.  
Он наклонился поправить подушки и, зацепившись локтем, столкнул со стола большое блюдо с фруктами, которое каким то чудом, в самый последний момент, успел поймать Том.   
\- Мистер Артур Паркер - нахмурившись, громко сказала Леди Денэм - Прошу вас больше не помогать мне. И вообще, постарайтесь держаться от меня как можно дальше, я все ещё собираюсь дожить до своего следующего дня рождения.   
Артур поспешно удалился, не забыв прихватить, с такой любовью наполненную им, тарелку. Леди поудобнее уселась в кресло и стала наблюдать за происходящим. 

\- Мистер Стрингер - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - я так рада вас видеть здесь. Подходите к столу, не хотите перекусить?   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - приветствовал её Джеймс - Лорд Брум был так любезен, что пригласил меня сюда, но честно говоря мне немного не по себе, я чувствую себя чужаком здесь.   
\- Вам просто нужно расслабиться и быть самим собой - сказала Шарлотта, чуть прищурясь - и тогда все поймут какой вы добрый и интересный человек.   
\- Спасибо, Мисс Хэйвуд - ответил Стрингер - вы всегда были очень добры ко мне.   
\- Потому что вы действительно этого заслуживаете - сказала Шарлотта - вы будете сегодня участвовать в состязании?   
\- Я довольно хорошо стреляю - смущённо признался Джеймс - но не знаю насколько это удобно в этой ситуации.   
\- Вам обязательно нужно участвовать, Мистер Стрингер - радостно сказала она - скажу вам по секрету, я тоже хочу попробовать свои силы.   
Стрингер с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Она закивала в ответ.   
\- И потом, с такой командой поддержки - продолжила Шарлотта, поворачиваясь к сёстрам Бофор и Августе, стоящими под навесом и хихикающими глядя на Джеймса - я думаю вам просто суждено выиграть.   
Стрингер улыбнулся ей.   
\- Спасибо вам за поддержку, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал он - а за кого будете болеть вы?   
Шарлотта замешкалась с ответом, неосознанно ища глазами Сидни.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, Мэри сказала, что вам нужна помощь - послышался голос Сидни за её спиной - я весь ваш, говорите что нужно сделать - и поклонившись, обратился к Джеймсу - Мистер Стрингер  
\- Мистер Паркер - ответил Джеймс.   
\- Прошу прощения - сказала Шарлотта, - желаю вам удачи, Мистер Стрингер.   
Развернувшись, она прошла вслед за Сидни.   
\- Мне действительно нужна помощь, Мистер Паркер - довольно громко сказала Шарлотта, и уже тише добавила - но я уверена, что Мэри вам ничего не говорила.   
\- Значит будем думать, что я просто почувствовал это - с улыбкой ответил Сидни.   
\- Ну раз так, то помогите мне поставить мишень, Мистер Паркер - продолжила она.   
\- Я в вашем полном распоряжении - сказал Сидни. 

\- Не знал, что ты здесь, Баббингтон - проговорил Брум - я был очень удивлён, когда узнал, что именно ты инвестируешь деньги в турнир.   
\- Брак делает с людьми странные вещи - засмеялся Бабберс - год назад я бы и думать об этом не стал. Знаешь, может быть и тебе пора остепениться?   
\- Возможно ты прав - ответил Брум - но для этого мне сначала нужно найти жену, не менее прекрасную и интересную чем у тебя.   
\- Уверен, что у тебя уже есть кто-то на примете - спросил Баббингтон - неужели в Лондоне не нашлось ни одной достойной Леди?   
\- Ты прав, такая дама существует - с грустью ответил Брум, посмотрев на Шарлотту, которая весело о чем-то говорила с Сидни Паркером, устанавливающим мишень для состязаний - правда я не уверен, что наши чувства взаимны...но...я не намерен легко сдаваться.   
\- Нужно бороться за своё счастье - сказал Бабберс, глядя на Эстер, выслушивающую очередную тираду от своей тётушки - никогда не знаешь какой сюрприз тебе приготовила судьба.   
Баббингтон похлопал Брума по плечу, желая поддержать давнего приятеля.   
\- Джентльмены - вмешался в их разговор Кроу, отпивая из красивого фужера - вокруг столько влюблённых, что я начинаю думать, что эта болезнь заразная, может и мне стоит начать опасаться за свое здоровье?   
\- Мне кажется у тебя иммунитет на подобные вещи - смеясь сказал Бабберс.   
Мужчины выпили ещё по фужеру и продолжили разговор.   
\- Давно ли ты знаешь Мистера Паркера? - спросил Брум - мне смутно знакомо его лицо, но я никак не могу вспомнить откуда.   
\- Да, пожалуй, столько же, сколько и тебя - с улыбкой ответил Бабберс - он и Кроу учились в одно время с нами, но на пару курсов старше. Правда потом он пропал из Лондона, несколько лет прожил в Антигуа. Честно говоря, он вообще не большой любитель светских раутов.   
\- Теперь мне хотя бы понятно почему он кажется знакомым- ответил Брум.   
\- Когда уже начнётся состязание? - снова вмешался Кроу - мне не терпится начать.   
\- Терпение, Кроу, попробуй развлечь себя чем-нибудь другим - посоветовал Баббингтон.  
\- Чем интересно? - спросил Кроу, округлив глаза и взмахнув кистями рук - утопиться в реке? Полежать в траве? Потанцевать с комарами? Съесть все, и умереть от обжорства? Хотя, с последним легко справляется Артур, и тут я явно ему не конкурент. Пойду лучше ещё выпью.   
Брум и Баббингтон расхохотались от его слов.  
\- Не налегай на выпивку, если собираешься стрелять из лука - сказал Брум - и вообще ты давно в последний раз тренировался?   
\- Джентльменам не нужны тренировки - глубокомысленно изрёк Кроу - у нас это в крови.   
\- В таком случае, в момент твоего выстрела я лучше побуду в укрытии - сделал свой вывод Баббингтон и, окинув взглядом присутствующих, добавил - пожалуй, нам всем будет лучше побыть в укрытии.   
Кроу в ответ лишь щёлкнул языком и картинно закатил глаза. Мужчины снова рассмеялись.  
Баббингтон огляделся по сторонам, явно получая удовольствие от происходящего. Вдруг он увидел свою сестру, мирно беседующую со Стрингером.   
\- Брум, я слышал это ты пригласил Мистера Стрингера - уточнил он.   
\- Да, он хороший малый, способный - ответил Брум - у него есть весьма достойные проекты, мне даже захотелось вложить деньги в парочку из них. Ты что-то имеешь против него?   
Баббингтон снова посмотрел на Стрингера и сестру. Августа очень возбужденно рассказывала ему о чем-то, то и дело жестикулируя руками, а Джеймс с улыбкой смотрел на нее. Опомнившись, он все же поспешил ответить Бруму.   
\- Нет, все в порядке - сказал Баббингтон - мы мало знакомы, но я слышал о нем только хорошее. Прошу прощения, мне нужно отойти ненадолго.   
Быстрым шагом Баббингтон подошёл к Эстер.   
\- Ты тоже видишь это? - спросил он жену, указывая на беседующую пару.   
\- Что по-твоему я должна увидеть? - спросила Эстер, чуть подняв одну бровь - что эти двое нравятся друг другу? Вижу. Но вот почему ты так возбужден? В тебе проснулся строгий старший брат?   
\- Но Эстер - попытался ей возразить Баббингтон - она же ещё очень юная.   
\- Возьмите себя в руки, Лорд Баббингтон - строго сказала Эстер - и оставьте это моим заботам. И потом вас уже ждут джентльмены.   
Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но встретился с таким пронзительным взглядом, что вся его решимость куда-то испарилась.   
\- Я очень рассчитываю на тебя - с улыбкой сказал он, целуя её в макушку.   
\- Как и всегда - ответила Эстер. 

\- Мистер Паркер, вы давно разговаривали с Джорджианой? - спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Нам довольно давно не удавалось поговорить по душам - ответил Сидни - последний раз я навещал её ещё до отъезда в Лондон. Что - то случилось?   
\- Я не знала стоило ли мне говорить об этом - с сомнением в голосе сказала Шарлотта - но я не могу скрывать это от вас.   
Сидни напрягся, внимательно глядя на неё.   
\- Джорджиана получила письмо от Отиса - продолжила Шарлотта - и теперь она очень переживает.   
\- Чего он хочет? - спросил Сидни.   
Она посмотрела на него, ожидая увидеть в нем злость или ярость, но почувствовала лишь усталость и грусть. Шарлотте безумно сильно захотелось утешить его, она нежно дотронулась до его предплечья, напрочь забыв, что они не одни.   
\- Он ничего не ждёт от неё , просто молит   
о прощении - сказала Шарлотта - но Джорджиана растеряна и не знает как ей поступить. Вы должны поговорить с ней. И если я могу хоть чем-то помочь... только скажите.   
\- Спасибо, Charlotte - сказал Сидни с лёгкой улыбкой - я не знаю что бы я делал без тебя. Я обязательно поговорю с ней.   
\- Сидни! - крикнул Том, подзывая его рукой - подойди сюда.   
Джентльмены собрались в одну группу и явно что-то обсуждали.   
\- Прошу прощения - сказал он и, нехотя, пошёл к ним. 

\- Будь осторожнее, девочка моя - вкрадчиво сказала Сьюзан - то что вижу я, может увидеть кто угодно.   
Шарлотта резко оглянулась на звук её голоса.   
\- Миледи....я...- смущённо сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Не надо оправдываться передо мной - продолжила Сьюзан - я все понимаю, просто будь осторожнее.   
\- Хорошо - опустив глаза ответила Шарлотта - я постараюсь.   
\- Какое интересное решение выбрал Лорд Брум - сказала Леди Вустер - собрать все местное общество в лесу.   
\- Вам наверное невероятно скучно - предположила Шарлотта   
\- Not at least! - возразила Леди Вустер - мне доставляет немалое удовольствие наблюдать за происходящим. Знаешь, это очень занимательно.   
\- Возможно вы правы, Миледи - сказала Шарлотта с лёгкой улыбкой.   
\- Взгляни, у Мистера Стрингера, появилась новая преданная поклонница - начала Сьюзан - но это приводит в некоторое замешательство её брата. Он то и дело оглядывается на них. Надеюсь Эстер сможет его успокоить, а то в таком состоянии он вряд ли сможет рассчитывать на победу.   
\- Твоя подруга Джорджиана тоже чем то озабочена и не реагирует ни на кого, кроме младшего Мистера Паркера. Он, кстати, так очарователен в своей неуклюжести - продолжила Леди Вустер - но больше всего меня занимает ваша гранд - мадам. С момента своего появления она не сказала никому ни единого доброго слова.   
\- Леди Денэм весьма своеобразна - тактично ответила Шарлотта - но к этому довольно быстро привыкаешь. Она властная, но вместе с тем довольно проницательная дама.   
\- Тогда тем более мне нужно с ней познакомиться - хитро прищурившись сказала Леди Вустер - я хочу, чтобы ты представила нас.  
\- Да, конечно Миледи - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта.   
Лавируя между остальными приглашенными Шарлотта и Леди Вустер наконец подошли к навесу, под которым с фужером в руках уютно расположилась гранд-дама Сэндитона.   
-Леди Денэм - сказала Шарлотта, приветствуя пожилую даму и делая реверанс - позвольте представить вам Леди Вустер. Она прибыла к нам из Лондона, чтобы проконтролировать подготовку к турниру.   
\- Леди Денэм - приветственно сказала Сьюзан - очень рада с вами познакомиться, я столько слышала о вас. К сожалению в прошлый мой приезд вы были серьёзно больны и мы так и не были представлены. Очень рада, что сейчас вы в добром здравии.   
\- Решила пока отложить встречу с апостолами - внимательно разглядывая её, сказала Леди Денэм - а то у этой молодёжи одни развлечения на уме. Совсем никакого здравого смысла, ну за редким исключением - сказала она указывая на Шарлотту.   
\- Да - согласилась Леди Вустер, присаживаясь в соседнее кресло - наша Мисс Хэйвуд уникальна.   
Шарлотта вспыхнула и опустила глаза.   
\- Прошу прощения, но я оставлю вас - сказала она - Тому и Мэри нужна моя помощь. Состязание лучников скоро начнётся.   
Она сделала реверанс и, развернувшись, пошла прочь от навеса и двух наблюдавших за ней дам.   
\- А ещё невероятно скромна и прямолинейна - добавила Сьюзан.   
Леди Денэм, чуть задумавшись покивала в ответ.   
\- Так вы прибыли сюда только из-за турнира? - спросила она, чуть нахмурив брови - что-то я сомневаюсь в этом.   
\- Вы очень проницательны - сказала Сьюзан с хитрой улыбкой - и вы правы, я здесь совсем по другой причине.   
\- Тогда что вас так заинтересовало в нашем захолустье? - спросила Леди Денэм.   
\- Признаюсь вам честно - ответила Сьюзан - я приехала сюда только ради Шарлотты.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд! Мне стоило догадаться - заключила Леди Денэм - и что же вы хотите от меня? Вы же не так просто сюда пришли?   
Леди Вустер лукаво улыбнулась ей и продолжила.   
\- Вообще то у меня есть к вам разговор о неком джентльмене, и, думаю, вы догадываетесь о каком именно - сказала Сьюзан.   
\- Разумеется - ответила Леди Денэм - я старая, но далеко не слепая и ещё не выжила из ума.   
\- В таком случае, может быть вам будет интересно узнать некоторые существенные детали, которые позволят вам по другому взглянуть на сложившуюся ситуацию... и возможно...изменить отношение к ней? - спросила Сьюзан, чуть прищурясь.   
Леди Дэнем была крайне заинтригована, она повернулась к Сьюзан, всем своим видом говоря о том, что внимательно её слушает.


	30. Well done...

С радостью оставив двух Леди наедине, Шарлотта подошла к Тому.   
Что случилось, Мистер Паркер? - спросила Шарлотта - вам нужна моя помощь?  
Том был несколько растерян и не знал что сказать.   
\- Нам нужен ещё один участник - шёпотом ответил Том - но я ума не приложу где его взять.   
\- Насколько я помню мы уже набрали чётное количество игроков - сказала Шарлотта - кто-то отказался?   
\- Скорее наоборот - все ещё шёпотом сказал Том - Леди Августа выразила желание поучаствовать. Я предложил Кроу уступить ей место, ведь он уже прилично набрался, но он категорически отказался. Говорит, что он не для этого провел весь день в лесу. Артур тоже обещал Джорджиане участвовать, так что, наверное, придётся мне...   
\- Нет, нет Мистер Паркер, не нужно - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - я знаю ещё одного человека, дайте мне минуту.   
Она развернулась и решительным шагом направилась к Джорджиане. Шарлотта сказала ей несколько слов, но та в ответ лишь отчаянно замотала головой из стороны в сторону. Мисс Хэйвуд была неумолима и спустя ещё пару минут Джорджиана, нехотя, подошла к Тому и подтвердила своё участие.  
\- Отлично, отлично - ликовал Том - значит мы можем приступить к жеребьевке.  
\- Итак, дамы и господа - уверенно начал Том - мы начинаем наше состязание лучников. Сейчас вы вытянете из чаши имя своего соперника в первом раунде. Предлагаю нашим дамам право первого выбора.   
Он протянул вперёд чашу. Августа подошла к нему и с улыбкой протянула руку. Вытащив оттуда листок и прочитав написанное на нём имя, она смущённо опустила глаза.   
\- Мистер Джеймс Стрингер - сказала она.   
\- Прекрасно! Первая пара определена - продекламировал Том - ваша очередь, Мисс Хейвуд.   
Шарлотта подошла к нему и, протянув руку, вытащила оттуда новый листок.   
\- Мистер Артур Паркер - улыбаясь, сказала она.   
\- Well done, Мисс Хейвуд - хохотнул Артур, подходя к ней.   
Настала очередь Джорджианы. Вытянув свой листок и прочитав имя своего соперника, она нахмурилась и с досадой посмотрела на Шарлотту.   
\- Мистер Кроу - с недовольством в голосе сказала она.   
\- О, Мисс Лэмб, как интересно - вальяжно проговорил Кроу - давно хотел скрестить с вами шпаги... ну или луки..   
Джорджиана лишь фыркнула в ответ и отошла в сторону, освобождая место следующему участнику.   
\- Лорд Брум, вы наш гость, так что тяните первым - сказал Сидни.   
Тот улыбнулся ему в ответ и вытянул свой листок.   
\- Мистер Томас Паркер - сказал Брум.   
\- Таким образом, последняя пара первого раунда - Лорд Баббингтон и Мистер Сидни Паркер - сказал Том так громко, чтобы слышали все присутствующие.  
Была проведена вторая жеребьевка, определяющая очерёдность участвующих пар и выбран главный судья состязаний - Преподобный Хэнкинс.   
\- Итак, все знают правила - продекламировал Том - в первом раунде стрелки парами по очереди стреляют по одной мишени красными и синими стрелами, потом судья - Том указал на преподобного, стоящего рядом с ним - подсчитывает очки. Стрелок набравший меньшее их количество выбывает. В вашем распоряжении 6 стрел. На все выстрелы не более 5 минут. Желаю всем удачи! 

Первыми приступили к стрельбе Шарлотта и Артур. Он с улыбкой уступил ей право первого выстрела. Шарлотта сняла свою шляпку, одела перчатки и, выдохнув, заняла исходную позицию. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она увидела Сидни. Он нежно улыбнулся ей, еле заметно кивая головой. Его губы беззвучно произнесли " Удачи!". Даже издалека Шарлотта почувствовала его волнение и поддержку. Встав на изготовку, она взяла лук в левую руку, установила стрелу с красным оперением и, чуть натянув тетиву правой, прицелилась.   
\- Go on, Мисс Хэйвуд! - прокричал ей Артур.   
Задержав дыхание, она дотянула тетиву и уверенно отпустила стрелу в цель.  
Все взгляды присутствующих устремились на мишень, почти в середине которой красовалась первая стрела этого состязания.   
Послышались громкие хлопки и овации.   
\- Well done, Мисс Хейвуд! - поздравил её Артур - первая стрела прямо в яблочко!   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ему и взяла вторую стрелу. Не прошло и трех минут, как остальные пять стрел также достигли цели.   
\- Молодец, Шарлотта - кричала Джорджиана, искренне радуясь успешному выступлению подруги. Шарлотта оглянулась, ища глазами Сидни. Он смотрел на неё не отрываясь, чувствуя безмерную гордость за Шарлотту. В этот миг Сидни был невероятно счастлив. 

\- Эта девочка стреляет не хуже любого джентльмена - усмехнувшись, сказала Леди Дэнем - а может быть даже лучше. Вы уверены, что ей вообще нужна какая-то помощь? По мне так она сама со всем прекрасно справляется.   
\- Вы правы - сказал Сьюзан, слегка прищурясь - но дело очень деликатное, а она ещё совсем юная и не знает тонкостей высшего света как вы или я.   
\- А вы умеете убеждать - сказала Леди Денэм, чуть приподняв брови - о боже, сейчас будет стрелять Мистер Артур Паркер, надеюсь никто не пострадает.   
Сьюзан улыбнулась ей и вернулась к участникам. 

Артур поклонился всем собравшимся. Заняв исходную позицию он выстрелил, казалось, особо не целясь. Его стрела с синим наконечником всё - таки воткнулась в мишень, но довольно далеко от центра. Джорджиана разочарованно выдохнула, но Артур был вполне доволен собой и браво потянулся за второй стрелой. Вскоре и он отстрелялся, позволяя, наконец, преподобному заняться своей работой по подсчёту очков. 

Пришёл черёд второй пары участников. Августа и Стрингер отстрелялись довольно быстро под громкие овации присутствующих. Стрингер был невероятно точен. Леди Августа также показала недюжинную сноровку, ни разу не промазав мимо мишени. Их очки также были скурпулезно подсчитаны. 

\- Мисс Лэмб - сказал Кроу, допивая фужер и ставя его на маленький столик - наконец пришёл и наш черёд.   
Джорджиана скорчила гримасу и, молча пройдя к стрельбам, взяла в руки лук.   
\- Конечно, пожалуйста - словно ответил ей Кроу - вы можете быть первой.   
Джорджиана приготовилась, вложила стрелу, прицелилась и натянула тетиву.   
\- Мисс Лэмб - вальяжно сказал Кроу - с этим луком вы как купидон, попавший стрелой мне прямо в сердце.   
Джорджиана чуть наклонила голову, хитро прищурилась и, чуть ослабив тетиву, развернула лук в сторону Кроу.   
\- Вы сказали прямо в сердце? - спросила она - Мистер Кроу, я думаю я легко смогу это повторить.   
Кроу отшатнулся от неё, поняв, что его шутки более не уместны. Всё вокруг замолчали, ожидая что же будет дальше. Сидни дёрнулся к ним, но Шарлотта одним движением остановила его. Он с тревогой посмотрел на неё, но Шарлотта лишь помотала головой, давая понять, что ему не нужно вмешиваться.   
\- Могу ли я спросить, не рискуя потерять голову, - проговорил Кроу - вы действительно способны это сделать?   
\- Хотите проверить? - спросила Джорджиана.   
\- Пожалуй нет - ответил Кроу - лучше я останусь в неведении.   
\- Хорошее решение - сказала Джорджиана и снова развернулась к мишени.   
\- Go on, Мисс Лэмб - подбодрил её Артур.   
\- Давай, Джорджиана - прокричала Шарлотта.   
Задержав дыхание, Джорджиана натянула тетиву и выстрелила. Она попала точно в цель, чем привела Артура, Шарлотту и Сидни в неописуемый восторг, и немало удивила всех остальных.   
-Well done, Мисс Лэмб, - радостно закричал Артур - Так держать!!!   
Одна за одной стрелы Джорджианы ложились на мишень, не оставляя ни у кого сомнения, что она опытная лучница.  
Кроу ошеломленно уставился на мишень, не веря собственным глазам. Будучи не очень высокого мнения о женщинах в целом, он был крайне удивлён такими способностями Джорджианы.   
Он взял лук и приготовился стрелять. Кроу прицеливался довольно долго и, наконец, выпустил стрелу. Она молнией полетела в сторону мишени, однако так и не достигла цели, пролетев на пару сантиметров выше.   
\- Ох, какая неожиданность - съязвила Джорджиана - наверное ветер не вовремя подул, это такая неприятность.   
Кроу в ответ лишь скорчил гримасу и, закатив глаза, потянулся за второй стрелой.   
\- Будьте аккуратнее, Мистер Кроу, не попадите в кого-нибудь из присутствующих - не унималась Джорджиана - а то доктор Фукс в отъезде и нас некому будет спасти.   
Стоящие сзади них Баббингтон и Брум с улыбкой переглянулись, едва сдерживая смех.   
\- Ему отплатили его же монетой - сказал Бабберс.   
\- У мисс Хэйвуд очень интересная подруга - заметил Брум, внимательно разглядывая Джорджиану - она никому спуска не даст.   
\- Мисс Лэмб - подопечная Сидни - сказал Баббингтон - весьма своевольная молодая леди, но в этом то и вся прелесть, не так ли?   
Брум кивнул ему в ответ.   
Шарлотта с улыбкой взглянула на Сидни, но тот лишь развёл руками, давая понять, что в этой ситуации он бессилен.   
\- Может быть я все-таки продолжу? - ответил ей Кроу, явно почувствовав интерес к перепалке -   
если вы конечно закончили свою речь.   
Джорджиана подняла вверх руки и отошла назад, давая понять, что стрельбище в его полном распоряжении.   
Кроу снова прицелился и в этот раз все же попал в мишень. Остальные четыре стрелы ожидала та же участь.   
Следующие пары не были так эмоциональны, но были встречены бурными овациями. Все джентльмены отстрелялись без промахов и преподобному оставалось лишь посчитать полученные ими очки.   
-По итогам первого раунда промежуточные лидерами стали Лорд Брум и Мистер Сидни Паркер, набравшие одинаковое количество очков - сказал Том, глядя на турнирную таблицу, переданную ему преподобным - во второй раунд проходят также: Мистер Стрингер, Мисс Хейвуд и Мисс Лэмб. Остальные участники выбывают из соревнований.   
Участники аплодировали друг другу и разошлись чтобы немного отдохнуть. 

\- А я говорил тебе не нужно так много пить, Фрэнсис - с улыбкой сказал Баббингтон - с твоими то способностями в стрельбе и проиграть даме.   
\- Терпеть не могу когда ты меня так называешь - ответил Кроу и, взглянув на Джорджиану, добавил - и потом, такой даме не стыдно проиграть, я давно говорю, что она горячая штучка.   
\- Вы давно её знаете? - спросил   
Брум.   
\- Около года - ответил Баббингтон - Сидни привёз её в Сэндитон из Лондона прошлым летом.   
\- Ей так не понравилось в Лондоне? - снова спросил Брум - почему девушка её возраста вдруг захотела переехать в такую глушь?   
\- Не могу знать - пожал плечами Бабберс - тебе лучше спросить у Сидни или Мисс Хэйвуд.   
Брум снова внимательно посмотрел на Джорджиану. В том как она держалась со всеми, как дерзила Кроу было что-то такое, что никак не давало ему покоя. Ему захотелось внимательно присмотреться к Мисс Лэмб и, возможно, узнать её поближе. 

\- А за кого болеете вы, Леди Денэм? - спросила Сьюзан - наверняка у вас есть какие-то то предпочтения.   
\- Это крайне маловероятно - ответила Леди Денэм - но я была бы рада видеть победителем одну из дам. Джентльменам и так хватает побед в других баталиях.   
\- Согласна с вами - с улыбкой сказала Сьюзан - тем более этим двум леди пылу и храбрости не занимать.   
Старая Леди довольно ухмыльнулась.   
\- Но место пикника выбрано на редкость неудачно - поежившись и укутавшись в лёгкую накидку, сказала она - поднялся ветер, а если вдруг пойдёт дождь? До ближайшей коляски довольно далеко идти.   
Леди Вустер посмотрела на небо и увидела набежавшие тучи, на которых и намёка не было всего лишь пару часов назад. Лёгкий ветерок так нежно качавший кроны деревьев в начале пикника и почти не ощущавшийся здесь внизу, стал напористей и сильнее.   
\- Давайте будем оптимистами Леди Денэм - хитро сказала Сьюзан.   
Почтенная дама только фыркнула в ответ. 

\- Ветер стал сильнее - сказал Сидни - второй раунд будет труднее, чем первый.   
\- Только не говори мне, что ты боишься - с ухмылкой сказал Том - Сидни, все вошли в азарт и мы не можем сейчас остановиться.   
\- Мистер Паркер, ваш брат прав - вмешалась Шарлотта - ветер действительно усилился и, возможно, будет дождь.   
\- Это глупости, скоро он стихнет и снова выглянет солнце, вот увидите - ответил Том и, отойдя в сторону, уже громко добавил - Начинаем второй раунд наших состязаний, 5 лучников, 6 стрел у каждого, но в финальный тур попадут только двое.   
\- По-моему в азарт вошёл только сам Том - сказал Сидни стоящей рядом Шарлотте - он никого не слышит и, почти всегда, это заканчивается проблемами.   
\- Но сейчас мы здесь - сказал она, пытаясь его успокоить - и не позволим случиться ничему такому.   
Сидни с посмотрел на неё с любовью и благодарностью. Шарлотта понимала его чувства и тревоги и это согревало его сердце.  
\- Ну что ж, второй раунд - сказал он, улыбаясь - желаю вам удачи, Мисс Хейвуд!   
\- Good luck, Mr Parker - ответила она. 

Второй тур, как и предполагал Сидни, оказался гораздо сложнее. Налетавший порывами ветер смешал карты всем участникам, словно проверяя их на прочность. Стрингер и Шарлотта не справились с ветром и промахнулись, лишив себя возможности выйти в финал. Джорджиане и Бруму повезло больше, стреляя первыми, когда порывы ещё не были такими сильными, они с самого начала имели больше шансов на победу. Сидни выпал жребий быть последним. Он подошёл к рубежу и приготовился стрелять. Контрольные флажки метались от ветра из стороны в сторону, говоря о том, что Сидни предстоит применить всё свое мастерство, чтобы победить. Прицелившись, он с силой натянул тетиву и уже почти отпустил стрелу, когда две крупные капли, по очереди, упали на его голую руку. Он опустил свой лук и посмотрел наверх, его лицо оросили первые редкие капли дождя.   
\- Начался дождь - радостно сказал Артур, вытягивая перед собой открытые ладони - его так давно не было.   
Эстер, Августа и другие дамы, стоящие рядом и наблюдавшие за состязанием раскрыли свои зонтики от солнца и принялись спешно собираться.   
\- Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие - пытался успокоить всех Том, это всего несколько капель, ничего страшного, мы сможем закончить состязание.   
Всё на секунду замешкались, прислушавшись к его словам, но новый порыв ветра, оторвавший одну из строп от навеса всё же заставил их действовать.   
\- Мистер Том Паркер! - гневно сказала Леди Денэм - я предупреждала вас, что именно так и будет.   
Том, словно опомнившись, кинулся к дамам.   
\- Леди Денэм, Леди Вустер - проговорил он, на ходу подзывая к себе двух слуг с большими зонтами - пожалуйста, пройдите за мной, слуги проводят вас в безопасное место, там вас ждёт карета.   
Сьюзан хитро улыбнулась, на прощание кинув взгляд на Шарлотту, стоящую рядом с Сидни. Леди Денэм лишь презрительно взглянула на Тома.   
Ветер становился все сильнее и сильнее, дождь тоже никак не хотел отставать от него, и вдалеке послышались мощные раскаты грома. Мэри, Шарлотта и Сидни с помощью слуг пытались спасти оставшиеся угощения. Баббингтон и Кроу, сопровождавшие Эстер и Августу, уже скрылись среди деревьев. Миссис Гриффитс была так взволнована, что преподобному пришлось спешно приводить её в чувства. Стрингер, Артур и Лорд Брум вызвались проводить сестёр Бофор и Мисс Лэмб. Вернувшийся Том, помог им собраться.   
\- Нам нужно уходить, Мэри - сказал Том - Сидни, Шарлотта, пора идти.   
\- Я почти уже закончила - сказала Шарлотта - убирая под навес последние вещи.   
\- Идите, мы догоним вас через минуту - выкрикнул Сидни, помогая Шарлотте.  
Том и Мэри скрылись в лесу.   
\- Всё, мы уходим - сказал Сидни голосом не терпящим возражений - дай мне руку.   
Шарлотта не раздумывая протянула ему руку.   
Иссиня-чёрное, тяжелое небо прорезала яркая молния, осветив все на многие мили вокруг, а следом за ним последовали оглушающие раскаты грома. Ветер, рвущий в клочья кроны деревьев, упорно клонил к земле изрядно потрепанный навес. Капли дождя, словно вырвавшись из плена, резче и чаще застучали по нему и поверхности воды.   
\- Бежим в лес, скорее - почти прокричал Сидни, пытаясь быть громче дождя и ветра - сейчас будет ливень.   
Он схватил свою сюртук, который все ещё лежал под навесом, и они побежали в лес. Едва только Шарлотта и Сидни укрылись среди деревьев, небеса разверзлись и на землю полились нескончаемые потоки воды, молнии, беспрестанно озяряющие все вокруг сменялись оглущающим громом, ветер бесновался, словно грозя утащить любого, не успевшего найти укрытия. Деревья ненадолго защитили их, но это укрытие было таким зыбким, что Сидни снова поторопил Шарлотту. Промокшие и запыхавшиеся от бега, они, смеясь, влетели в беседку, в которой ещё вчера с такой радостью встречали друг друга. В беседке было темно и сухо. Огромный плющ, так обильно разросшийся вокруг, не пускал внутрь ни ветер, ни дождь.   
\- Ты вся промокла и замерзла - сказал Сидни, глядя на Шарлотту, одетую в нежно - голубое простое платье с коротким рукавом - одень вот это, он не успел вымокнуть.   
Сидни накинул на неё свой сюртук и, повинуясь непреодолимому желанию, крепко обнял её, согревая своим теплом. Шарлотта без колебаний положила голову ему на грудь. Они ещё долго стояли вдвоём в полутьме беседки и молча смотрели на дождь. 


	31. To find a moment...

Мощные порывы ветра заставляли колыхаться стекла окон таверны. Дождь, гулко барабанящий по крыше, шёл стеной, скрывая от её обитателей всё, даже здание, стоящее на другой стороне улицы.   
Приглушенный свет в зале, мирно переговаривающиеся люди и стоящие на столе большие чашки с чаем, от которых все ещё шёл лёгкий дымок, создавали невероятный уют, так контрастирующий с буйством природы за окном.   
Он с интересом взглянул на неё, пытаясь угадать о чем она думает. Она повернулась к нему и посмотрела прямо в глаза, словно бросая ему вызов.   
\- Как давно вы в Сэндитоне? - нарушил молчание Брум.  
\- Почти год - ответила Джорджиана - но разве это имеет значение?  
\- Здесь довольно уединенное место - продолжил Брум - и вы к нему никак не подходите. Признаюсь, я наблюдал за вами во время состязания.  
\- И какой же вывод вы смогли сделать? - с усмешкой спросила она  
\- Только один - ответил Брум - вы совсем не похожи на сельскую тихоню. Но вот вы здесь, в Сэндитоне, и это ставит меня в тупик. Мне хочется узнать о вас чуть больше.   
\- О боже, только не спрашивайте меня кто мой любимый поэт - сказала Джорджиана с улыбкой - такого я больше не вынесу.  
\- Постараюсь не разочаровать вас - ответил Брум.  
\- Очень на это рассчитываю - добавила она.   
\- Так кто ваш любимый поэт? - спросил Брум, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.   
Джорджиана вдруг звонко рассмеялась, как не делала уже довольно давно. Даже Артуру не удавалось так развеселить её. Удивительно, но этот самый вопрос, заданный Эдвардом и вызвавший тогда только отвращение к нему, сегодня вдруг рассмешил её.   
\- Надеюсь, это так называемый комплимент моему чувству юмора? - с улыбкой спросил Брум.   
\- Определённо - ответила Джорджиана, все ещё пытаясь отдышаться - я давно так не смеялась.  
\- Всё же, как вы оказались в Сэндитоне? - снова спросил он.   
\- Меня привёз сюда мой опекун - ответила Джорджиана и, пресекая остальные вопросы на эту тему, добавила - на то были свои причины, о которых мне не хотелось бы говорить.   
\- Может быть тогда расскажете где вы научились так стрелять из лука? - поинтересовался Брум.   
\- О, это было давно, ещё в Антигуа - сказала она.   
Брум отпил горячий чай из стоящей перед ним чашки и приготовился слушать. 

\- Я не хочу ничего слышать - в сердцах проговорила Августа, быстрым шагом направляясь к лестнице - оставь меня в покое.   
Она с удовольствием сбежала бы из дома, укрывшись в зелени парка позади Денэм Плейс, но этот проклятый дождь никак не хотел кончаться. Августа чувствовала себя словно в клетке.   
\- Но ты должна понять - не унимался Баббингтон - он простой рабочий, а ты... ты ещё слишком молода.   
\- Как давно ты стал таким заботливым братом? - с вызовом сказала Августа - где ты был, когда я была одна в пансионе во Франции?   
\- Ты получала достойное образование - не понимая её претензий ответил Баббингтон.   
\- Мне нужен был брат, единственный родной человек, а не это образование - добавила она - ты оставил меня, а теперь учишь меня как жить?   
\- Ты считаешь, что я был плохим братом и бросил тебя одну? - неслышно спросил он и посмотрел на Августу.   
\- Господи, что у вас тут происходит? - вмешалась Эстер, входя в гостиную- вы так кричали, что вас наверняка услышали в Сэндитон Хаус.  
Она взглянула на мужа и свояченицу. В его глазах она увидела столько боли, что Эстер стало не по себе. Августа, нахмурившись смотрела на своего брата.   
\- Прошу прощения - сказал Бабингтон, слегка мотнув головой, словно отгоняя неприятные видения - мне нужно побыть одному и подумать.   
Он поклонился, прошёл в холл и, взяв зонт, молча вышел на улицу. Августа разразилась громкими рыданиями.   
Какое-то время Эстер молча смотрела на неё, давая возможность успокоиться. Августа напомнила ей её саму, когда она узнала, что Эдвард предал её. Тогда ей помог Баббингтон, сейчас же она должна была как то помочь его сестре. Эстер никогда не считала себя особой чувствительной или эмоциональной, но хрупкость Августы, так безутешно рыдающей на её руках затронули её сердце.   
Она понимала и всецело принимала доводы мужа о нежелательности отношений с Мистером Стрингером, но понимала и боль Августы, ведь и ей довелось много лет любить человека, с которым она никогда не могла быть вместе.   
\- Я не хотела этого говорить - подняв заплаканное лицо сказала Августа - я не считаю его плохим братом, я просто разозлилась на его слова. Он все, что у меня есть.   
\- Я знаю - спокойно сказала Эстер - и он тоже это знает...просто... ему нужно время все обдумать.   
\- Теперь он возненавидит меня - снова зарыдала Августа, кое как произнося слова сквозь льющиеся потоком слезы - он сделал все для меня, а я неблагодарная отплатила ему этим.   
\- Уж этого точно не случится - улыбнувшись, сказала Эстер - твой брат просто не умеет ненавидеть, если честно у него и злиться получается довольно плохо. Знала бы ты сколько обидных слов я сказала ему до нашей свадьбы, несомненно считая себя очень остроумной. Но как видишь, это ничего не изменило.   
\- Не могу в это поверить, вы такая хорошая пара - сказала Августа, утирая слезы.   
\- Придётся, потому что это правда - бодро ответила Эстер и, указав на окно за которым все ещё шёл довольно сильный дождь добавила - и хватит лить слёзы, сырости сегодня и так предостаточно. 

\- У вас очень красивый дом, Леди Денэм - сказала Сьюзан, отпивая ароматный горячий чай из красивой кремовой чашки, расписанной изящными незабудками - спасибо вам за приглашение.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что он слишком большой для меня одной - с лёгкой грустью сказала Леди Денэм - но Баббингтоны упорно останавливаются в Денэм Плейс.   
\- Я думаю они просто не хотят вас беспокоить - предположила Сьюзан.   
\- Скорее не хотят, чтобы я беспокоила их - с усмешкой сказала Леди - Эстер никогда не была трепетной племянницей, впрочем, как и я тёткой.   
\- Но вы всё равно дорожите ей - добавила Сьюзан.   
\- Она никогда не предавала меня - ответила Леди.   
Сьюзан поняла, что эти несколько слов были чуть ли не самым большим комплиментом, которые когда - либо говорила почтенная дама.   
\- Вы уверены насчет Миссис Кэмпион? - сказала Леди, возвращаясь к разговору на пикнике - данные проверены?   
\- К моему величайшему сожалению, да - тяжело вздохнув, ответила Сьюзан - данные более чем достоверны.  
\- Но что же вы хотите от меня? - задала резонный вопрос Леди Денэм.   
\- Мне нужна ваша поддержка - ответила Сьюзан, приподняв одну бровь - скоро начнётся турнир, вы конечно же, знаете об этом. Насколько мне известно все гостевые дома уже сданы в наём и контракты подписаны, так что Сэндитон скоро наводнится многочисленными гостями. Мистер Паркер получит солидную прибыль и, вероятно, сможет покрыть большую часть долгов перед вами и Миссис Кэмпион.   
Леди Денэм согласно кивнула.   
\- Но это ещё не все - продолжила Сьюзан - все желающие участвовать в турнире обязуются внести вступительный взнос, часть из которых пойдёт на призовой фонд, а часть отойдёт организаторам турнира. Судя по заявленному количеству участников сумма получается немалая.   
\- И что вы предлагаете? - чуть нахмурившись спросила Леди.   
\- Я не предлагаю - ответила Сьюзан - я знаю, что вы, как главный кредитор имеете право получить возмещение первой, но я прошу вас позволить распорядиться этими деньгами Мистеру Сидни Паркеру. Благодаря им он сможет погасить долги перед Миссис Кэмпион, что, несомненно, развяжет ему руки.   
\- Вы кажется предусмотрели все, Леди Вустер - сказала Леди Денэм - все, кроме помолвки.   
\- Уверена, что с этой частью   
Мистер Паркер вполне сможет справиться самостоятельно - ответила Сьюзан - для этого у него есть довольно прозорливые друзья. Так что вы скажете?   
\- Я никогда не питала особой любви к Мистеру Паркеру - начала Леди Денэм - но Мисс Хэйвуд...хорошо, я согласна...   
Леди Вустер хитро улыбнулась ей в ответ.   
\- А как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сделать бал по случаю начала турнира благотворительным? - спросила Сьюзан слегка прищурясь - насколько я понимаю, он как раз будет проходить в этом прекрасном доме.   
\- Ваши аппетиты растут, Леди Вустер - с усмешкой сказала Леди Денэм - но мне нравится что вы не ходите вокруг да около. Хорошо, я согласна.   
\- А что вы будете делать с Миссис Кэмпион? - спросила Леди Дэнем - эта дамочка наверняка явится на бал вместе со всей своей свитой.   
\- Я думаю мы попробуем справиться с этим - с улыбкой ответила Сьюзан - у меня есть некоторый опыт общения в свете.   
\- Можете на меня рассчитывать - сказала Леди Денэм, нахмурив брови - не выношу предателей.   
\- Очень рада, что мы поняли друг друга - с улыбкой сказала Сьюзан.   
Леди Денэм кивнула ей в ответ и спросила:   
\- Может ещё чаю? 

Он стоял под развесистым дубом и внимательно смотрел на пруд. Крупные капли дождя, с силой ударяясь о воду, образовывали большие пузыри, которые по какой-то причине так заворожили его, что он никак не мог оторвать от них взгляд.   
\- Мне кажется что тебе давным - давно пора было вернуться домой - сказала Эстер, взяв мужа под руку - я уже успела соскучиться.   
Он посмотрел на неё, словно очнувшись от какого-то сна.   
\- Я просто задумался - ответил он, чуть нахмурив лоб - то что сказала Августа...она...она права.   
\- Августа погорячилась - строго сказала Эстер - будь ты плохим братом её бы здесь вообще не было.   
Баббингтон снова замолчал и уставился на воду.   
\- Ну нет, это просто невыносимо - сказала Эстер, рывком разворачивая мужа к себе - не надо себя корить в том, чего нет и никогда не было. Ты и Августа самые лучшие и любящие брат с сестрой которых я когда - либо видела в своей жизни.   
Он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся ей.   
\- Ты правда так считаешь? - спросил Баббингтон.   
\- Я всегда говорю только то, что думаю - ответила она - тебе ли этого не знать.   
\- Что же мне делать с Мистером Стрингером? - растерянно спросил он - очевидно, я ещё не готов к роли отца такой взрослой дочери.   
\- Не торопись с выводами, спокойно поговори с Августой и присмотрись к нему - посоветовала Эстер - быть может, все не так ужасно, как кажется на первый взгляд.   
\- Ты права, зря я не послушал тебя - сказал он - ты справилась бы гораздо лучше.   
\- Ну так послушай меня сейчас, пойдём обратно в дом - сказала Эстер.   
Он улыбнулся ей и, развернувшись, повёл назад к дому, бережно закрывая своим зонтом.   
\- Итак, что ты там говорил о готовности к роли отца? - спросила Эстер... 

\- Ты согрелась? - спросил он, склонившись к её лицу так близко, что она почувствовала его горячее дыхание на своих губах.   
\- Да - шепотом ответила она, инстинктивно прижимаясь к нему ещё теснее и никак не желая отдаляться.   
Капли дождя, отстукивая об крышу невероятно красивый ритм, дружно стекали по массивным колоннам и тревожили крупные листья плюща. Ветер немного стих, небо чуть просветлело и стало гораздо теплее. Ураган, так недавно накрывший их и сорвавший пикник, постепенно становился тёплым летним дождём.   
Она чуть отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Он нежно взял её руки в свои и прижал к своей груди.   
\- Я наверное никогда в жизни не был так рад тому, что начался дождь - улыбаясь, сказал Сидни - даже в детстве. Весь день я просто мечтал о том, что мы сможем побыть наедине.   
\- Как и я - ответила Шарлотта - но мы так и не успели закончить состязание.   
\- Это неважно - ответил он - сегодня я и так получил самый ценный приз.   
\- Но ты действительно мог победить - возразила Шарлотта - а я упустила свой шанс.  
\- Тебя правда так огорчило поражение? - спросил Сидни - в конце концов это просто игра.   
\- Нет, конечно нет - с улыбкой ответила Шарлотта - просто я допустила такую дурацкую ошибку. Вот Эллисон, например, никогда бы так не сделала. У неё всегда на все хватает терпения.   
Шарлотта вдруг опустила глаза и задумалась. Сидни аккуратно взял её за подбородок и поднял её лицо. Она распахнула свои глаза и посмотрела на него.   
\- Ты скучаешь по ней... - заключил Сидни - и по всей семье.   
\- Очень - тихо сказала Шарлотта, в уголках её глаз мелькнули слёзы - я так давно не видела их. Приходят письма из дома, но это совсем не то, ты понимаешь?   
\- Да - ответил Сидни - я тоже скучал по своим, когда жил в Антигуа. Я понимаю тебя, Charlotte.   
\- Тебе было гораздо сложнее - сказала она - у меня здесь есть ты и есть друзья, а тебе пришлось быть совсем одному в чужой стране.   
\- Это было так давно, но уже не стоит и вспоминать - ответил Сидни.   
\- Наверное, ты прав - улыбнувшись сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Послушай, а почему ты не хочешь пригласить свою семью сюда, в Сэндитон, на турнир - вдруг спросил Сидни - я думаю им это может быть интересно, а я бы с удовольствием познакомился с ними.   
Шарлотта слегка нахмурилась, обдумывая предложение Сидни.   
\- Не думаю, что матушка с отцом захотят покинуть Виллингден - ответила Шарлотта - они ужасные домоседы.   
\- А как насчёт твоей сестры? - спросил Сидни - остальные, насколько я понимаю, слишком малы, чтобы путешествовать без родителей.   
\- Эллисон так хотелось увидеть море - мечтательно сказала Шарлотта - не говоря уже о рыцарском турнире.   
\- Ну тогда тебе просто нужно написать ей - сказал Сидни с улыбкой - и если она поторопится, то ещё успеет попасть на бал в честь открытия турнира.   
Лицо Шарлотты засияло от радости, она вскинула руки вверх и, обняв за шею, нежно поцеловала его колючую щеку.  
\- Никто и наполовину не знает какой на самом деле ты добрый и хороший - сказала она ему на ухо.   
\- Пусть это и дальше остаётся тайной - почти шёпотом ответил Сидни - я должен поддерживать свою репутацию.   
Шарлотта засмеялась, и, чуть отстранившись и сделав серьёзное лицо сказала:  
\- Хорошо, Мистер Паркер, ваша тайна останется со мной!  
Сидни улыбнулся и притянул её к себе. Наклонившись, он нежно поцеловал её в губы. Шарлотта робко ответила ему, заставляя позабыть обо всем вокруг. Сидни был счастлив и мечтал только о том, чтобы этот дождь никогда не заканчивался.... 


	32. Looking to you

В комнате царил полумрак, языки пламени, словно играя, мерцали в камине, наполняя все вокруг нежными бликами и таким желанным теплом. Дождь, шедший почти весь день никак не хотел заканчиваться, настойчиво стуча по крыше рыбацкой хижины и по маленьким мутным стеклам окошек.   
Сидни расшевелил дрова, с удовольствием наблюдая как как красиво огонь пожирает беззащитное дерево. На душе его было тепло и светло. Пробыв целый день рядом с Шарлоттой, он чувствовал себя счастливым человеком, все мечты и чаяния которого были исполнены как по мановению волшебной палочки. Они снова были вместе, одни, и здесь уже никто не смог бы им помешать.   
Сидни оглянулся и посмотрел на неё. Шарлотта сидела к нему спиной. Длинные тёмные волосы, волнами стекавшие с её плеч делали её образ невесомым и таинственным. Сидни накрыло волной невыразимой нежности. Её силуэт, так маняще просвечивающий сквозь одетую на неё нижнюю рубашку, заставил его глубоко вздохнуть. Нахлынувшее волнение было настолько сильным, что Сидни почувствовал, что не справляется с ним. Его мечты, его желания, переплетаясь с действительностью, сводили Сидни с ума и лишали способности сопротивляться, стирая все грани приличия.   
Он подошёл к ней и нежно провел рукой по её волосам, любовно лаская каждый локон и освобождая её прекрасную длинную шею. Сидни наклонился к Шарлотте, вдыхая только ей одной присущий пьянящий аромат.   
Он нежно коснулся губами мочки её уха. Шарлотта вздрогнула и подалась назад.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Charlotte... - шёпотом сказал он.   
Сидни целовал её изящную шею, спускаясь все ниже и ниже к плечу, прикрытому лишь тонкой, полупрозрачной нижней рубашкой. Он развязал шелковую тесьму, держащую ворот её рубашки, и освободил её округлое бархатистое плечо. Он нежно провел по нему кончиками пальцев, заставляя Шарлотту трепетать от его прикосновений. Её дыхание стало прерывистым и частым, Сидни понял, что окончательно потерял голову. Он пылко притянул её к себе. Шарлотта медленно повернулась к нему, но вместо её прекрасного лица, объятого сладкой истомой он с удивлением увидел холодные голубые глаза и плотно сжатые губы. Сидни на мгновение закрыл глаза, в надежде отогнать от себя ужасное видение, но открыв, ясно увидел перед собой Миссис Кэмпион.   
\- Что же ты медлишь? Поцелуй меня, Сидни, я так долго ждала тебя - сказала Элайза.   
Резко отшатнувшись от неё, он не смог удержаться на ногах и упал. Вскочив, Сидни понял, что стоит в темноте. Оглядевшись вокруг, он узнал свою спальню в Трафальгар Хаус, его постель была смята, а вещи аккуратно лежали на столике возле окна. В комнате царила прохлада, солнце ещё не встало над горизонтом, но утренние сумерки уже сменили ночную темень. Никакого дождя, камина и хижины рыбака не было и в помине. Это был лишь сон, прекрасный и ужасный одновременно. Вздохнув с облегчением, Сидни вытер холодный пот со лба и медленно сел на кровати. Видение было таким ярким, что ему потребовалась ни одна минута, чтобы прийти в себя.

Он внимательно посмотрел неё. За всеми её уверенными жестами, словами и улыбками он все же почувствовал тревогу и волнение.   
\- С вами все в порядке, Мисс Хейвуд? - спросил Джеймс.  
\- О да, спасибо Мистер Стрингер - ответила Шарлотта - со мной все в полном порядке.   
\- Вы кажетесь какой то огорченной - не унимался Стрингер - может быть я могу чем- то помочь? Выслушать?  
\- Спасибо - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - я знаю, что вы очень отзывчивый слушатель, но со мной правда все хорошо. Совсем скоро бал, а потом турнир. Множество гостей посетят Сэндитон. Я просто подумала, вдруг мне это не по силам?   
\- Никто не справится с турниром лучше чем вы, Мисс Хейвуд - не раздумывая ответил он - регата была лишь первым шагом, и состязание на пикнике прошло бы просто отлично, не начнись тогда дождь. Прошла уже неделя, а в городе только и разговоров, что об этом состязании. А теперь перед вами лишь новая ступень. Я уверен, что вы способны на большее.   
\- Вы слишком добры ко мне, Мистер Стрингер - ответила Шарлотта - я тоже тешила себя такой надеждой, но теперь, когда все разъехались, сомнения захватили меня.   
\- Разъехались? - переспросил Стрингер.   
\- Да, Леди Вустер, Лорд Брум, Баббингтоны и Мистер Кроу отбыли в Лондон - ответила Шарлотта - им нужно уладить дела до начала турнира.   
Стрингер искоса взглянул на неё, не решаясь задать интересующий его вопрос.   
Шарлотта пристально посмотрела на него, словно читая его мысли. Джеймс смущённо опустил глаза.   
\- Леди Августа пожелала остаться здесь с Леди Дэнем - продолжила она.   
Он еле заметно улыбнулся и уткнулся в бумаги на столе.   
\- Итак, у нас совсем немного времени в запасе. Нужно ещё многое сделать и обсудить - сказала Шарлотта, переводя разговор в другое русло - мы ещё успеваем достроить сцену для уличного театра?

Выйдя из конторы, Шарлотта направилась к дому Паркеров. Она, как правильно заметил Стрингер, действительно была в волнении, но истинной причиной её был вовсе не турнир. Шарлотта с тревогой ждала встречи с Миссис Кэмпион. До вчерашнего дня Шарлотта как могла отгоняла от себя мысли об Элайзе, но   
Леди Вустер вернула её с небес на землю.   
\- Моя дорогая девочка - сказала Леди Вустер, стоя рядом со своей каретой - ты должна быть готова к встрече с Миссис Кэмпион. Она не будет ни добра к тебе, ни вёликодушна.   
\- Миледи, я... - начала Шарлотта.   
\- Ты слишком молода и слишком добра, чтобы противостоять ей в одиночку - прервала её Сьюзан - а она опытна и коварна. Я уверена, что Миссис Кэмпион будет использовать любую возможность, чтобы унизить тебя в глазах общества. Не давай ей такого шанса.   
Шарлотта слушала её молча, почти не дыша.   
\- Ну ну, дитя моё - сказала Сьюзан с улыбкой - это не значит, что ты должна её бояться. Она просто человек, и ничего больше. Просто не показывай ей свою слабость, иногда нужно вовремя уйти с высоко поднятой головой.   
\- Хорошо, Миледи - ответила Шарлотта, пытаясь улыбнуться.   
Леди Вустер обняла Шарлотту за плечи.   
\- До встречи на балу - попрощалась Сьюзан и села в карету.   
Шарлотта улыбнувшись помахала ей вслед.   
В раздумьях она дошла до Трафальгар Хаус. Постучав в парадную дверь и дождавшись пока слуга откроет ей, Шарлотта вошла внутрь.   
\- Мне бы хотелось увидеть Мистера Паркера - сообщила она.   
\- Мистер Паркер сегодня утром уехал в Лондон - сообщил слуга.   
\- Вот как? - сказал Шарлотта, пытаясь справиться с накатившим на неё отчаянием.   
"Я осталась совсем одна. Одна." - пронеслось у неё в голове.   
\- Шарлотта, дорогая - воскликнула Мэри, Выйдя в холл из гостиной - как я рада, что ты пришла.  
-Мэри - с облегчением и улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - я хотела поговорить с Мистером Паркером, но мне сказали, что он уехал из города.   
\- Возникли неотложные дела - ответила Мэри.   
\- Он даже не предупредил меня - с горечью в голосе сказала Шарлотта.   
\- У него совсем не было времени, письмо пришло с вечерней почтой, а рано утром он уже выехал.   
Шарлотта крепко обняла Мэри, пытаясь спрятаться от своих тревог и волнений.   
\- Что-то случилось? - спросила Мэри?   
\- Нет - ответила Шарлотта - все хорошо. Просто я тревожусь насчёт будущих событий.   
Мэри внимательно посмотрела на Шарлотту.   
\- Но все практически готово - ответила Мэри - тебе не стоит так волноваться.   
\- Да, да - ответила Шарлотта - ты права, мы действительно все сделали. Осталось только разместить лошадей Леди Вустер, завезти свежие продукты, достроить подмостки для представления и встретить гостей.   
\- У нас ещё предостаточно времени - с улыбкой сказала Мэри.   
\- Да, но... - начала Шарлотта, но осеклась.   
\- Я полагаю, что дело не только в турнире? - спросила Мэри.   
\- Не только - тихо сказала Шарлотта и опустила вниз глаза.   
\- Миссис Кэмпион лишила тебя покоя? - спросила Мэри.   
Шарлотта покраснела и опустила вниз глаза.   
\- Можешь не отвечать, я все понимаю - сказала Мэри - Сидни тоже с утра ходит сам не свой, даже не стал завтракать. Не знаю смогу ли заставить его хоть немного поесть.   
Шарлотта посмотрела на Мэри, не понимая о чем она говорит.  
\- Мистер Паркер отправился в столицу? - переспросила Шарлотта.   
\- Да - ответила Мэри, внимательно посмотрев на неё - мы же только что об этом говорили. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?   
\- Тогда я ничего не понимаю - призналась Шарлотта - как ты можешь заставить Сидни поесть, если он уехал в Лондон?   
Мэри ещё больше удивила Шарлотту, внезапно рассмеявшись от её слов.   
\- Шарлотта, дорогая - ответила она - это Том уехал, а вовсе не Сидни. Твой Мистер Паркер недавно отправился гулять с детьми к реке. И если ты поторопишься, то ещё успеешь застать их там.   
Шарлотта вскочила, не в силах сдержать своей счастливой улыбки. Она как никогда была счастлива, оттого, что ошиблась в своих выводах. В волнении Шарлотта посмотрела на Мэри.   
\- Иди, иди - сказала Мэри - жду вас всех вместе на чай.   
Шарлотта не теряя времени покинула Трафальгар Хаус, не забыв прихватить с собой свою новую шляпку. 

Она увидела Сидни у реки, он стоял под раскидистым деревом и смотрел как дети играют на поляне в догонялки. Они весело бегали и смеялись. Шарлотта неслышно подошла к Сидни сзади, пытаясь не выдать себя ни единым вздохом.   
Он стоял так близко, что ей пришлось бороться с невероятно сильным желанием прижаться к нему и хоть на минуту забыть о всех своих страхах.   
\- Правда они чудо? - тихо спросила она.   
Сидни вздрогнул и на мгновение опешил, но узнав её голос развернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на неё.   
\- Застали меня врасплох, Мисс Хейвуд - спокойно сказал он - соглашусь, они действительно чудо. Удивительно, но ещё год назад я бы поднял на смех любого, кто сказал бы мне, что очень скоро я буду мечтать о своих детях.   
Он выразительно посмотрел на неё, не оставляя никаких сомнений в честности его слов.   
\- И кто же заставил Вас передумать? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Одна юная принцесса - с улыбкой ответил он - которая каким-то чудесным образом украла моё сердце и научила меня думать о других больше, чем о самом себе.   
Шарлотта смутилась, её щеки залились ярким румянцем.   
\- Шарлотта пришла, наша Шарлотта пришла - закричала Дженни и все дети побежали Шарлотте навстречу.   
Она радостно открыла им свои объятия, дети кинулись к ней, обнимая, целуя и наперебой рассказывая о том, что они делали сегодня с утра. Шарлотта смеялась вместе с ним и с интересом слушала их рассказы. В какой то момент объятия стали такими крепкими, что Мистер Паркер посчитал, что Шарлотту срочно пора спасать.   
\- Дети - строго сказал Сидни - отпустите Мисс Хэйвуд, а то вы того гляди задушите её.   
Генри нехотя отпустил Шарлотту и посмотрел на Сидни чуть нахмурив брови.   
\- Дядя Сидни сегодня очень грустный и не хочет играть с нами в царь горы - пожаловался ей Генри.   
\- Как же это жестоко с вашей стороны, Мистер Паркер - с напускной строгостью сказала Шарлотта - неужели в вас нет ни капли сочувствия.   
\- Дядя Сидни, ну пожалуйста - попросила Дженни - мы хотим поиграть с тобой.   
Шарлотта весело закивала, давая понять, что она полностью на стороне детей.   
\- Ну хорошо, только ради вас, Мисс Хэйвуд - со вздохом согласился Сидни, но тут же весело добавил - но сначала вам придётся догнать меня.   
С этими словами он побежал от них на поляну. Дети со смехом кинулись за ним. Через пару минут они догнали его и, дружно запрыгнув, повалили на землю.   
\- Я царь горы - радостно закричал Генри, забравшись Сидни на спину.   
Девчонки, никак не желавшие отставать от брата, карабкались все выше и выше, весело копошась и заставляя своего дядю смеяться.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - взмолился Сидни - по-моему теперь пришёл ваш черёд спасать меня.   
Шарлотта засмеялась и поспешила ему на помощь. 

Наигравшись вдоволь, Шарлотта и Сидни, в сопровождении веселящихся детей, направились в Трафальгар Хаус.   
\- Знаешь, примерно такой я всегда и представлял свою будущую семью - сказал Сидни, открывая дверь и пропуская в дом галдящую наперебой детвору.   
Шарлотта невольно улыбнулась ему, с нежностью посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.   
Обед прошёл весело и интересно. Глядя на смеющихся малышей, Шарлотта почти забыла о своих тревогах и страхах. Та чистая радость и любовь, которые так искренне дарили им дети растопили все льды и вернули ей уверенность в себе. Сейчас, как никогда раньше, она была готова встретиться со своей соперницей.  
Сидни проводил её до гостиницы уже поздно вечером. Он не хотел расставаться с ней и как можно дальше оттягивал момент разлуки.   
\- Спасибо тебе за сегодняшний день - сказала Шарлотта - он был просто замечательным.   
\- Замечательным его сделала ты - сказал он.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ему в ответ.   
\- До завтра - сказала она.   
\- До завтра - ответил Сидни.   
Шарлотта развернулась и нехотя зашла в гостиницу, намереваясь сразу пройти комнату и погрузиться в собственные мысли.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - окликнул её хозяин гостиницы - прошу прощения, но вас ожидает одна леди.   
\- Леди? - спросила Шарлотта, чувствуя, что её охватывает волнение - она не сказала кто она?   
\- К сожалению нет, Мисс Хейвуд - ответил Мистер Браун - мы предупредили её, что вы можете вернуться поздно и предложили ей оставить вам послание, но Леди была непреклонна. Она ожидает вас в гостиной.   
Шарлотта сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком, гадая какая леди так отчаянно желала её увидеть. Это никак не могла быть Леди Вустер, ведь она уехала только вчера, остальных молодых дам, живущих или гостящих в Сэндитоне хорошо знали в гостинице. Шарлотта с тревогой осознала, что это могла быть только одна леди, и приехала она гораздо раньше, чем Шарлотта рассчитывала.   
Она прошла в гостиную и увидела даму в элегантной шляпке, сидящую к ней спиной и пьющую чай из небольшой фарфоровой чашки.   
Шарлотта мысленно подготовилась к схватке с Миссис Кэмпион и, вдохнув побольше воздуха в лёгкие сказала:  
\- Мне передали, что вы ожидаете меня...


	33. Well met

\- Мне передали, что вы ожидаете меня - сказала Шарлотта, подойдя к сидящей за столом даме.  
Её сердце, в любой момент готовое вырваться наружу, бешено стучало, никак не давая ей взять себя в руки.   
Дама медленно повернулась и улыбнулась Шарлотте, которая едва не открыла рот от изумления. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза не говоря ни слова. Молчание, тягостно повисшее в воздухе продлилось несколько секунд.  
\- Если честно, я ожидала куда более тёплый приём - сказала она.  
В ту же секунду Шарлотта бросилась к ней, заключив в крепкие объятия.   
\- Так гораздо лучше - сказала дама - а то я уже начала переживать.   
\- Господи, Эллисон, как я рада тебя видеть - воскликнула Шарлотта, с интересом разглядывая свою младшую сестру - как же ты выросла. Почему ты не написала мне? Я бы обязательно тебя встретила. Как давно ты ждёшь меня?  
\- Шарлотта, столько вопросов сразу - с улыбкой ответила Эллисон - я не ответила, потому что хотела сделать тебе сюрприз.   
\- И, ей богу, тебе это удалось - с усмешкой сказала Шарлотта - если честно, ты довольно сильно напугала меня.   
\- Я заметила - сказала Эллисон, улыбнувшись - ты ждала кого-то другого?   
\- Можно и так сказать - уклончиво ответила Шарлотта.   
Эллисон вопросительно подняла брови, давая понять, что этого объяснения ей будет недостаточно. Шарлотта тяжело вздохнула и с грустью посмотрела на сестру.   
\- Мне нужно многое рассказать тебе - сказала Шарлотта - давно нужно было. Но давай сначала поднимемся ко мне.   
Эллисон взяла Шарлотту под руку и они отправились в апартаменты, по пути попросив Мистера Брауна доставить багаж наверх. Поднимаясь по лестнице Эллисон еле слышно сказала :   
\- Наконец я узнаю побольше о твоём мистере Паркере.   
Шарлотта посмотрела на неё с удивлением, не в силах вымолвить ни единого слова.

Он был прекрасен. Шарлотта никак не могла отвести от него взгляд. Крепкие мускулы играли при каждом его движении, его осанка, наклон головы, всё приводило её в восторг. Его бездонные тёмные глаза, казалось, пронзали её насквозь. Его мерное глубокое дыхание заставило её испытать невероятное волнение. Шарлотта с трепетом протянула руку и прикоснулась к нему. Он встрепенулся от тепла её рук и подался вперёд. Шарлотта в ответ нежно прижалась лицом к его горячей шее.   
\- Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять - сказал Сидни - не знал, что ты так любишь лошадей.   
\- Но он просто прекрасен - ответила Шарлотта, от волнения не в силах подобрать больше слов - Эллисон, ты согласна со мной?   
\- Они все чудесные, Шарлотта - сказала сестра, разглядывая другого коня, только что приведённого грумом в конюшню - Леди Вустер была невероятно щедра, прислав сюда этих великолепных животных.   
\- Я хочу прокатиться на нём - возбужденно сказала Шарлотта - в Виллингдене никогда не было таких лошадей.   
\- Грум, нам нужно седло для дамы - громко сказал Сидни.   
Шарлотта и Эллисон переглянулись между собой, кое как сдерживая смех.   
\- Что-то не так? - спросил он.   
\- В детстве мы чаще ездили в мужском седле - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой - так гораздо удобнее.   
\- Но наша матушка была довольно настойчивой - продолжила Эллисон.   
\- И нам пришлось освоить и это орудие пыток - закончила Шарлотта.   
Сидни не смог удержаться и засмеялся от их слов.   
\- Так на моей памяти седло ещё никто не называл - сквозь смех проговорил он.   
\- Значит вам попадались невероятно молчаливые дамы, Мистер Паркер - сделала вывод Шарлотта.   
Сидни снова засмеялся.   
Грум подвёл к ним коня, запряженного седлом с двумя луками.   
\- Ну вот, я же говорила - сказала Шарлотта - как можно наслаждаться поездкой, если даже сесть в него невозможно без посторонней помощи.   
\- Я с удовольствием помогу тебе - с улыбкой сказал он и, подойдя к Шарлотте, ловко подсадил её в седло.   
Огромный чёрный жеребец радостно встряхнул гривой и заржал, предчувствуя скорые скачки.   
\- Эллисон, ты поедешь? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Спасибо, но я лучше побуду здесь - ответила Эллисон - и полюбуюсь этими прекрасными созданиями.   
Сидни подъехал верхом, явно с намерением сопровождать старшую Мисс Хэйвуд.   
\- Ты уверена? - переспросила Шарлотта.   
\- Вполне - ответила сестра, с улыбкой наблюдая за ними.   
Сидни и Шарлотта медленно направили лошадей к выходу из конюшни. Отъехав чуть дальше, Шарлотта уверенно пустила коня галопом и Сидни ничего не оставалось, как пришпорив своего скакуна, последовать за ней. 

Эллисон оглянулась по сторонам, не в силах поверить в то, что она действительно здесь. Эти несколько дней, проведённые ею в Сэндитоне были самыми интересными и необычными в её жизни. Море, которое она так отчаянно мечтала увидеть, заставило её почувствовать себя крошечной песчинкой в огромном и прекрасном мире и подарило возможность наслаждаться каждой мелочью, каждым взглядом и словом. Всё вокруг, как будто, заиграло новыми, невероятно яркими красками.   
Маленький, тихий городок, так радушно встретивший её чуть меньше недели назад, преобразился до неузнаваемости. Тихие улочки стали необычайно людными. Гостевые дома и апартаменты были практически заполнены, а зрители все прибывали и прибывали. Обычно пустынные пляжи словно ожили, напитавшись различными голосами и детским смехом. Волнующиеся дамы, робко входящие в купальные машины, и джентльмены, бодро идущие к своим местам для купания, стали неотъемлемой частью Сэндитона.   
Каждый лавочник стремясь удивить и привлечь к себе гостей, создавал невероятные и причудливые композиции, от которых прохожим и зевакам просто невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Яркие флажки, плакаты, море цветов и красок, казалось, окутали городок. Торговые ряды, возведенные рядом с ареной уже начали свою работу, предлагая каждому желающему разнообразные угощения, напитки и сувениры, так ярко напоминающие об отдыхе в Сэндитоне.   
Эллисон приходила в неописуемый восторг от всего увиденного. Всё это было внове для неё и дарило множество впечатлений и мыслей.   
"Шарлотта". Её преображение поразило Эллисон больше всего. Провожая сестру в Лондон она не находила себе места. Эллисон чувствовала, знала, что Шарлотта испытывает боль, но никак не хочет поделиться этим. Вернувшись из Сэндитона она уже не была прежней. Что-то изменилось внутри неё, не давая жить своей обычной жизнью. Сейчас же, глядя на сестру, Эллисон понимала, что Шарлотта по-настоящему счастлива.Она словно светилась изнутри стоило только Сидни Паркеру появиться рядом. Эллисон много знала о нем из писем Шарлотты, но только увидев своими глазами поверила в то, что он действительно любит её сестру и стремиться сделать её счастливой.   
Будучи от природы человеком внимательным и сдержанным Эллисон не торопилась высказывать мнение о своих новых знакомых.   
Она слушала, наблюдала, делала выводы.   
Августа очень понравилась Эллисон, с ней было легко и весело общаться. В какой то мере эта юная леди чем то напоминала ей Шарлотту. От её внимательных глаз не укрылись и те короткие, но красноречивые взгляды которыми обменивались Августа и Мистер Стрингер.   
Семья Паркеров очаровала её с первых же мгновений. Зная многое о них от сестры, она уже считала Мэри и Тома практически родными. А их радушный приём не оставил в ней никаких сомнений. Дети Паркеров умиляли её и Эллисон с радостью играла с ними, как с родными братьями и сёстрами.  
Мисс Лэмб показалась ей не в меру своевольной и местами даже грубой по отношению к Миссис Гриффитс, а иногда и к Сидни. Сестры Бофор - немного легкомысленными, все их разговоры, сводившиеся к шляпкам и возможности найти новых кавалеров на турнире, были скучны для Эллисон.   
Баббингтоны же произвели на неё неизгладимое впечатление. Будучи такими разными, вместе они создавали невероятно гармоничную пару. Глядя на них, Эллисон невольно задумалась и о своём счастье. Она никогда не была такой как Шарлотта, открытой, смелой, с лёгкостью покоряющей сердца людей. Её молчаливость и задумчивость редко привлекали к ней внимание, но Эллисон очень хотелось верить, что когда - нибудь найдётся человек, способный оценить её по достоинству.   
Но наибольший интерес её пытливого ума вызвала гранд - дама Сэндитона. Под маской сурового безразличия и пренебрежения Эллисон, с большим удивлёнием, обнаружила нечто большее. Неожиданно для самой себя, она увидела умудренную опытом, сочувствующую и понимающую Леди, волею судеб ставшей жёсткой и нелюбезной. Эллисон оставалось только гадать о том, что же на самом деле произошло с ней раньше.  
К слову сказать, Леди Денэм тоже почувствовала расположение к ней и даже предложила им с сестрой погостить в Сэндитон Хаус. Приглашение Леди было с радостью принято. Шарлотта и Эллисон стали новыми обитателями этого огромного и пустого дома. Леди Денэм получала невообразимое удовольствие от бесед с двумя молодыми леди, но в силу своего противоречивого характера никогда и никому в этом бы не созналась. 

\- Господи, вот ты где - запыхавшись от бега сказала Августа - я еле нашла тебя. Мы же договорились встретиться на пляже и пойти смотреть выступление уличного театра. Пойдём, скоро все начнётся.   
\- Прости, я засмотрелась на этих прекрасных лошадей и совсем забыла. И потом, Шарлотта и Мистер Паркер ... - сказала Эллисон жестом указывая в сторону куда они умчались верхом.   
\- Мы передадим им послание через грума - нетерпеливо и настойчиво сказала Августа - ну пожалуйста, Эллисон, там будет очень интересно.   
\- Хорошо - нехотя ответила Мисс Хэйвуд - только скажу пару слов груму.   
Августа радостно захлопала в ладоши, схватила Эллисон под руку, как только она подошла к ней и, весело смеясь, потащила её за собой. 

Шарлотта неслась во весь опор, с радостью вдыхая воздух свободы. Этот невероятной красоты жеребец уносил её от проблем и страхов, оставляя все переживания позади. Ей как никогда нужны были эти скачки, чтобы хоть на минуту забыть о неизбежной встрече с Миссис Кэмпион. Её образ преследовал Шарлотту днем и ночью. Предчувствия горечи и разочарования постоянно терзали её сердце, никак не давая быть самой собой. Шарлотта рвалась вперёд, словно желая навсегда покинуть такой родной её сердцу Сэндитон. Сидни пришпорил своего коня и поравнялся с ней. Шарлоттой вдруг овладел азарт и она, не желая поддаваться ему, пустила своего скакуна карьером.   
Разогнавшись слишком сильно, она, на мгновение потеряв контроль над жеребцом, едва не сорвалась вниз. Сидни, не раздумывая, двинулся наперерез, упорно прижимая её коня к скалам, этим вынуждая его замедлить ход.   
Прошло какое-то время, прежде, чем они, наконец, смогли остановиться. Сидни спрыгнул с коня и сразу бросился к ней. Сняв Шарлотту с седла, он посмотрел ей в глаза. Она весело улыбнулась ему, все ещё чувствуя эйфорию от невероятно быстрой езды, но увидев его сведенные вместе брови и плотно сжатые губы, поняла, что в этот раз перегнула палку.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь? - в гневе спросил он - зачем ты так разогналась.  
Шарлотта знала, что она виновата, но его слова неожиданно для неё самой вызвали в ответ бурю эмоций.   
\- Не нужно говорить мне что я должна и не должна делать - не думая воскликнула Шарлотта, так и не сумев справиться с накатившими вдруг чувствами - вечно вы учите других как им жить! Кто я для вас? Никто. Указывайте своей невесте.   
Сидни опешил от её слов, разозлился, но страх, который он почувствовал, чуть не потеряв Шарлотту все - таки заставил его говорить.   
\- Разве я неправ? - почти прокричал он - это очень опасно, ты могла пострадать. Неужели ты не понимаешь?   
\- У меня все было под контролем - стояла на своём Шарлотта - я сама могу справиться со всем.   
\- Как тогда в Лондоне? - с усмешкой спросил Сидни, чувствуя что начинает всерьёз злиться - я видел как ты можешь позаботиться о себе.   
\- Вы слишком много о себе возомнили, Мистер Паркер - в сердцах сказала Шарлотта, окончательно теряя над собой контроль. Напряжение последних дней, её страхи и тревожные ожидания внезапно затопили Шарлотту, лишая её способности здраво мыслить. Не найдя нужных слов, чтобы высказать свои обиды, она в отчаянии всплеснула руками. Она резко отвернулась, готовая убежать, но Сидни успел схватить её за запястье и ловко развернуть к себе. Вторую руку постигла та же участь.   
Он крепко держал её запястья, не позволяя ей вырваться на свободу. Сидни притянул Шарлотту к себе и внимательно посмотрел на неё. Она была в ярости, но от этого показалась ему не менее прекрасной. Её щеки окрасились румянцем, прекрасные глаза горели праведным гневом, а так любимые им губы слегка подрагивали, будя в нем невероятные фантазии. Сидни испытал непреодолимое желание поцеловать её.   
\- Немедленно отпустите меня, Мистер Паркер! - все ещё злясь сказала Шарлотта - иначе я...   
Сидни не дал ей договорить. Резко отпустив запястья, он взял её лицо в свои руки и порывисто поцеловал Шарлотту. Она изо всех сил сопротивлялась его грубому натиску, вырываясь и колотя кулачками по его груди. Но Сидни был непреклонен, его горячие руки крепко держали её, не давая освободиться. Поцелуй, поначалу резкий и грубый, становился мягким и чувственным, накрывая их обоих волнами нежности и страсти. Её руки, минуту назад так уверенно стучащие по нему, взметнулись вверх и обвили его шею, зарываясь нежными пальчиками в завитках волос на его затылке.   
Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он, наконец, смог отпустить её.   
Шарлотта уткнулась в его грудь и неожиданно для него, да и для себя самой, заплакала. Её хрупкое тело сотрясали частые рыдания, а Сидни сходящему с ума от волнения, оставалось лишь истово прижимать её к себе в надежде хоть как то помочь.   
Наконец, Шарлотта смогла успокоиться и посмотреть на Сидни. Он протянул ей свой платок.   
\- Прости меня - тихо сказала она - ты прав, я повела себя глупо.   
\- А я зря накричал на тебя, извини меня - ответил Сидни - но я так испугался, что потеряю тебя, ты могла погибнуть...   
\- Я просто хотела отвлечься, забыть хоть на мгновение - призналась она - я не подумала, что это может быть опасно.   
\- Господи, о чем ты хотела забыть? - в недоумении спросил Сидни - все хорошо, к балу и турниру все готово, ты со всем справилась.   
\- Неужели ты не понимаешь? - в сердцах спросила Шарлотта - я как могла отгоняла от себя эти мысли, но теперь нам никуда не деться от этого. Скоро будет бал и Миссис Кэмпион непременно явится на него.   
Сидни прекрасно понимал её тревогу, сходя с ума от мыслей о будущем и Элайзе, против воли проникшей в его мысли и сны, ему, как никогда раньше, было трудно оставаться холодным и непредвзятым. Лишь сегодня утром, получив письмо от Кроу и записку от Леди Денэм, Сидни, наконец, воспрял духом и был готов к этой нежеланной для него встрече.   
\- Ты не должна волноваться из-за неё - уверенно сказал Сидни - оставь это моим заботам.  
\- Но Сидни... - начала она.   
\- Ты веришь мне? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Да - не раздумывая ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя... и нас от неё - сказал он - слышишь?   
Шарлотта кивнула ему в ответ. Сидни снова обнял её и крепко прижал к себе.   
\- Нам пора возвращаться - с грустью сказала она - Эллисон, наверное, уже потеряла нас.   
Сидни молча помог ей сесть на коня и затем сам вскочил в седло.   
\- Обещаю больше не рисковать - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Очень на это рассчитываю - ответил Сидни.   
Они пустили коней медленной рысью, нехотя возвращаясь назад в город и гадая какие сюрпризы готовит им будущее.


	34. Are you looking forward to the ball?

Ласковое солнце осветило комнату, заглядывая в каждый укромный уголок. Она открыла глаза, радуясь новому дню, и сладко потянувшись, снова зарылась в одеяло. Сегодня будет бал, самый первый бал в её жизни. Как любая девушка, она испытывала невероятное волнение и предчувствие чего-то необычного и возможно даже волшебного. Эллисон никогда не верила в сказки, но находясь в этом красивом доме, невольно чувствовала себя принцессой.  
Единственное, что омрачало этот день была её сестра. Шарлотта испытывала невероятное волнение и тревогу и это как никогда огорчало сестру. Сегодня ей и Мистеру Паркеру придётся выдержать серьёзное испытание, и Эллисон намеревалась помочь им любыми известными ей способами.  
В дверь постучали и через мгновение в дверном проёме показалось улыбающееся лицо Шарлотты.   
\- Готова к своему первому большому балу? - с воодушевлением спросила она - все будет совсем не так, как в Виллингдене.  
\- Я знаю - сказала Эллисон - если честно я немного волнуюсь. Все эти незнакомые люди, все смотрят на тебя.   
\- Да - согласилась Шарлотта - вначале это немного пугает, а потом ты привыкаешь и перестаёшь обращать внимание.   
\- Я постараюсь не разочаровать тебя - сказала Эллисон.   
\- О, нет, что ты - ответила Шарлотта - ты никогда меня не разочаруешь. Ты будешь танцевать сегодня?   
\- Не уверена, что меня хоть кто-то пригласит - с грустью ответила Эллисон - там будет столько красивых и элегантных дам.   
\- Милая, поверь мне, ты будешь там самой лучшей - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - и никто не сможет устоять перед тобой.   
\- Ты преувеличиваешь - сказала Эллисон, чуть смутившись.   
\- Я всегда говорю только правду - уверенно сказала Шарлотта - ты ещё не видела платье, что я приготовила для тебя. Вставай скорее и пойдём завтракать, у нас ещё очень много дел сегодня.   
Эллисон радостно закивала в ответ и выскользнула из кровати, чтобы одеться и вступить в новый день. 

Он ещё раз перечитал письмо и отложил его в сторону. Его чай уже почти остыл, но все же допив его, Сидни встал из-за стола, намереваясь выйти из дома, пока все домочадцы ещё не проснулись, однако ему это не удалось.   
\- Ты сегодня рано - сказал Артур, входя в гостиную - я думал мы с Дианой будем завтракать одни.   
\- У меня ещё много дел сегодня - сухо ответил Сидни, собираясь пройти в холл.   
\- Как хорошо, что ты здесь, Сидни - сказала Диана - мне нужно так много рассказать тебе о нашей тётушке.   
\- Не думаю, что сейчас для этого удобное время - ответил Сидни, понимая, что начинает раздражаться.   
\- Почему? - удивилась Диана - бал только вечером. Ты успеешь выслушать меня.   
Сидни нахмурился и посмотрел на сестру.   
\- Ты правда хочешь чтобы у меня разболелась голова от всех этих мыслей - обиженно сказала она - ты должен пожалеть мои нервы, ты же знаешь какое у меня слабое здоровье. Артур, ну скажи же ты ему.   
\- Сидни, право - добродушно сказал Артур - неужели тебе трудно уделить внимание сестре, тем более ты так давно её не видел.   
Диана сделала вид, что собирается заплакать и Сидни ничего не оставалось, как снова сесть с ними за стол, чтобы битый час выслушивать о здоровье их дражайшей тётушки. 

Она была вне себя от ярости. Её триумфальное возвращение в Сэндитон, так долго откладываемое из-за проблем с грузами складывалось совсем не так, как она ожидала.   
Апартаменты, взятые ей заблаговременно по стечению обстоятельств оказались заняты каким-то то джентльменом и Элайзе не осталось ничего другого как поселиться в небольшую комнату в гостинице. Это было унизительно, но она была слишком горда, чтобы обратиться к Паркерам.  
Сидни не встретил её в Сэндитоне как она просила и не ответил на её письмо. Её жених не подчинился ей и Элайза не собиралась это так оставлять. Пришло время напомнить о его части сделки и указать Сидни Паркеру его место. Для Элайзы Кэмпион деньги давно уже решали всё или почти всё и она не сомневалась, что Паркеры скоро снова будут в её власти.   
Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало, и удовлетворившись увиденным бросила взгляд на шикарное платье, уже приготовленное к выходу. Самая влиятельная вдова в Англии была готова к балу и собиралась на нём блистать. 

Она поставила кружку с ещё горячим чаем на стол и посмотрела на двух дам, сидящих напротив неё.   
\- Ну что? Вы ожидаете бал? - спросила она - он обещает быть довольно шумным.   
\- Да, Леди Денэм - ответила Шарлотта - спасибо что позволили остановиться в вашем прекрасном доме.   
\- А вы, Мисс Хэйвуд - спросила Леди, обращаясь к Эллисон - что скажете вы?   
\- Я немного волнуюсь - призналась Эллисон - совсем не хочется упасть в грязь лицом.   
\- Вы довольны откровенны - с лёгкой усмешкой ответила Леди Денэм - но скажу вам по секрету, перед первым моим балом я дрожала от страха как осиновый лист.   
\- С трудом могу себе такое представить - честно сказала Эллисон.   
\- Все мы когда-то были молоды и глупы - ответила Леди, глядя на Эллисон - ваша сестра более искушена, чем вы, и лучше понимает меня, не так ли, Мисс Хейвуд?   
\- Не думаю, что я достаточно мудра и опытна для этого - смущённо ответила Шарлотта.   
Леди Денэм лишь хитро прищурилась и продолжила.   
\- Последняя дама, отправившаяся на бал из этого дома довольно скоро и удачно вышла замуж - заметила она - так что у вас, юные леди, тоже есть неплохие шансы.   
Шарлотта покраснела и смущённо опустила глаза, Эллисон лишь застенчиво взглянула на Леди.   
\- Вот видите, Мисс Хейвуд - сказала Леди Дэнем - ваша старшая сестра прекрасно понимает меня.   
Эллисон посмотрела на Шарлотту и, отпив горячий напиток из своей чашки, улыбнулась Леди Денэм.   
Дверь открылась и на пороге появился слуга.   
\- Что у тебя? - строго спросила хозяйка дома.  
\- К вам Мистер Паркер, Миледи - ответил слуга.   
\- Который из них? - с раздражением переспросила она.   
\- Мистер Сидни Паркер - исправился слуга.   
\- Просите - сказала Леди Денэм, чуть смягчившись. Она встала из-за стола и прошла навстречу гостю.  
\- Леди Денэм - сказал Сидни, войдя в зал и поклонившись хозяйке.   
\- Мистер Паркер - ответила она.   
Сидни огляделся по сторонам и увидел сестёр, все ещё сидящих за столом и мирно пивших чай.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал он, поклонившись.   
\- Мистер Паркер - почти хором ответили они.   
\- Простите что прерываю ваше чаепитие, Леди Денэм - сказал Сидни - но я получил вашу записку с просьбой прийти сегодня.   
\- Всё верно - ответила Леди, слегка прищурившись - пройдёмте в мой кабинет.   
Леди Денэм уверенным шагом прошла к внутренним дверям.   
\- Прошу прощения - сказал Сидни. Задержавшись взглядом на Шарлотте, он последовал за уходящей Леди.   
Сестры недоуменно переглянулись между собой и продолжили свой завтрак. 

Сидни зашёл в огромный хорошо обставленный кабинет, в котором его уже ожидала хозяйка дома.   
\- Мистер Паркер - строго сказала она - давайте сразу перейдём к делу.   
\- Я весь во внимании - ответил Сидни, гадая о том, что на этот раз нужно этой даме и почему она позвала к себе его, а не Тома.   
\- Через два дня начнётся турнир в Сэндитоне - начала она - все участники турнира уже зарегистрировались и внесли свои вступительные взносы.   
\- Я знаю об этом - ответил Сидни - я сам заявлен участником.   
\- Прекрасно - ответила Леди Денэм, поднимая со стола большой конверт и протягивая ему - тогда мне не нужно ничего объяснять.   
\- Что это? - спросил Сидни, взяв его в руки.   
\- Это чек и соглашение, по которому я и Лорд Баббингтон официально отказываемся от части прибыли, полагающейся устроителям турнира - ответила Леди Денэм - в пользу вас, Мистер Паркер. Я надеюсь вы сможете правильно распорядиться этим.   
Сидни развернул конверт и с удивлением уставился на лежащие там бумаги.   
\- Леди Денэм, я... не... - начал Сидни, но Леди перебила его.   
\- Не благодарите меня - сказала она - благодарите своих друзей и друзей Мисс Хэйвуд. Уж не знаю заслуживаете ли вы этого или нет, но вам определённо есть на кого опереться.   
Сидни смотрел на неё, не веря своим ушам и не в силах подобрать подходящих слов.   
\- Я не смогу принять, это слишком щедро с вашей стороны - твёрдо ответил Сидни.   
Леди Денэм удивлённо посмотрела на него и, хитро улыбнулась.   
\- Оказывается вы гораздо лучше, чем я о вас думала, Мистер Паркер - сказала она с усмешкой, чуть приподняв брови - и это тот случай, когда я рада, что ошиблась. Мисс Хэйвуд заслуживает счастья.   
Сидни посмотрел на гранд- даму и молча протянул назад конверт.   
\- Не спорьте со мной, Мистер Паркер - сурово ответила Леди - это дело уже решено и пути назад нет.   
\- Вы возьмёте деньги и распорядитесь ими как полагается - продолжила Леди - не разочаруйте меня, Мистер Паркер.   
Гордо вскинув голову, Леди Денэм вышла из кабинета, оставив Сидни, наедине со своими мыслями. 

Сидни вышел из Сэндитон - Хаус с конвертом в руке. Он снова посмотрел на него, словно не веря в такую удачу. В голове Сидни роилось множество мыслей, сменявших друг друга на бешеной скорости. Его друзья, друзья Шарлотты, Леди Денэм и деньги, которые сейчас были необходимы ему как воздух. В этом конверте лежали его ключи к свободе и он точно знал как ими воспользоваться.   
Ему не терпелось увидеть Шарлотту, заключить её в объятия и рассказать обо всем. Сидни резко оглянулся, повинуясь внезапному желанию вернуться и броситься к ней, но все же, взяв себя в руки, пошёл в город. У него оставалось одно незаконченное дело и для этого нужно было найти Кроу.   
\- Сидни, вот ты где - услышал он довольный голос Баббингтона - а Кроу уже с ног сбился разыскивая тебя.   
Сидни развернулся и увидел чету Баббингтонови Августу, направляющихся в Сэндитон Хаус.   
\- Леди Баббингтон, Августа - сказал Сидни, поклонившись дамам.   
\- Мистер Паркер - ответила Эстер, сделав реверанс.   
Августа тоже опустилась в лёгком реверансе.  
\- А вы ожидаете бал, Мистер Паркер? - спросила она - наверное там будет очень интересно.   
\- Да - кратко ответил Сидни - я тоже так думаю.   
\- Пойдём, Августа - мягко сказала Эстер, уводя её за собой в дом.   
\- Кроу в Сэндитоне? - спросил Сидни как только дамы скрылись из вида.   
\- Да, и он искал тебя в Трафальгар Хаус и, видимо, безуспешно - улыбаясь ответил Баббингтон - думаю сейчас он в таверне при гостинице. Как бы сказала Эстер "готовится к балу".   
Баббингтон окинул взглядом конверт, который Сидни держал в руках.   
\- Вижу Леди Денэм уже вручила тебе документы - констатировал Баббингтон.   
\- Да... - ответил Сидни, пытаясь подобрать слова - я так благодарен вам... тебе...   
\- Не стоит - сказал Бабингтон, похлопав друга по плечу - для чего ж ещё нужны друзья. Иди, Кроу наверняка ждёт тебя.   
Сидни кивнул ему и быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону города. 

Таверна, не по обычаю, была полна посетителями. Джентльмены, весело смеялись, опустошая красивые стеклянные графины с тёмной жидкостью. В воздухе царила атмосфера веселья. Приближающийся бал, сулящий множество встреч и развлечений, поднял настроение почти каждому обитателю Сэндитона, не говоря уже о гостях, которые изнывали от неуемного желания показать себя во всей красе.   
Сидни протолкнулся вглубь зала, ища глазами своего друга, но к своему разочарованию никак не мог его найти.   
\- Дружище Паркер! - нараспев протянул Кроу, выглядывая из-за плеча Сидни и - не меня ли ты ищешь?   
\- Кроу - Сидни протянул ему руку - как я рад тебя видеть - ты написал, что у тебя есть новости для меня.   
-Ты сегодня какой-то нервный - сказал Кроу - расслабься, сегодня же бал.   
\- Мне не до шуток, Фрэнсис - сухо сказал Сидни.   
\- И ты туда же - глубоко вздохнув, ответил Кроу - да у меня меня есть кое-что для тебя. Присядем?   
Они разместились за единственным свободным столом и заказали выпить.   
\- Я приехал с хорошими новостями - начал Кроу, оглянувшись по сторонам - твоя невеста допустила ошибку и мы этим воспользуемся в случае крайней необходимости.   
\- Какую ошибку? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Как ты помнишь, мы организовали ей проблемы в порту. Было арестовано и обыскано её судно - начал Кроу - при обыске, как и предполагалось, был найден опиум. Довольно большое количество.   
\- Насколько я знаю Элайзу никто не задерживал - ответил Сидни - иначе это было бы известно всему свету.   
\- Конечно нет - с ухмылкой ответил Кроу - она слишком умна, чтобы это допустить. Деньги, мой дорогой друг, решают все. Почти все. Но в этот раз она всё - таки вышла сухой из воды.   
\- Ты сказал она допустила ошибку - напомнил Сидни.   
\- Да, и довольно глупую - ответил он, улыбаясь, - Она уволила поверенного, работающего ещё на её покойного мужа, который занимался её тайными перевозками и, несомненно, знал о её делах в Лондоне - сказал Кроу - Миссис Кэмпион решила, что он не умеет держать язык за зубами.   
\- И как это поможет нам? - в недоумении спросил Сидни.   
\- Поверенный был крайне раздосадован, когда мои люди нашли его - пояснил Кроу - ему не терпелось отомстить своей бывшей хозяйке.   
Сидни внимательно посмотрел на Кроу.   
\- Не буду углубляться в подробности - продолжил Кроу - но теперь у нас есть есть документы и свидетельства, подтверждающие незаконную деятельность Элайзы.   
Сидни глубоко вздохнул, словно почувствовав как с души упал тяжёлый камень. Джентльмены выпили, затем встали и медленно прошли к выходу.  
\- Спасибо тебе - сказала Сидни - знал, что ты не подведёшь. Теперь я обязан тебе.   
\- Хорошо, тогда можешь пообещать мне сделать одну вещь? - хитро улыбнувшись спросил Кроу.   
\- Какую угодно - уверенно ответил Сидни.   
\- Никогда больше не называй меня Френсисом - попросил он.   
Сидни улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
\- Как вам будет угодно, Мистер Кроу - сказал он, склонив голову.   
\- Так то лучше - усмехнувшись сказал он - насчёт Миссис Кэмпион, позволь сначала мне поговорить с ней о её делишках, не хочу пропустить такое развлечение на балу, наверняка там будет несусветная скука.   
Сидни кивнул ему в ответ. Взглянув наверх, Кроу вдруг схватил Сидни за локоть и резко развернул спиной к лестнице.   
\- Помяни чёрта - сказал он - Сидни, тебе пожалуй пора уходить, увидимся на балу.   
Оставив друга одного, Кроу уверенным шагом прошёл через холл. Уже выходя, Сидни услышал его голос:  
\- Миссис Кэмпион, какая встреча, вы тоже приехали на бал? 


	35. Despite everything

Гостиная была наполнена людьми. Шумные джентльмены и элегантные дамы, блистающие своими нарядами и драгоценностями превратили этот большой и красивый дом в настоящий карнавал красок и звуков. Напряжённо вглядываясь в толпу, Сидни ощущал одновременно тревогу и восторг от грядущих событий.  
Он увидел Джорджиану и Артура, весело болтающих у колонн и Диану, раздражённо наблюдающую за ними. Баббингтоны, в сопровождении Кроу и Августы тоже уже прибыли. Мимо Сидни проплыла Миссис Гриффитс со своими подопечными. Преподобный Хэнкинс, отвесив ему поклон, прошёл вслед за дамами. Сидни отчаянно искал глазами Шарлотту, но её нигде не было видно.   
Под взрыв аплодисментов в Зал вошла Леди Вустер, сопровождаемая Лордом Брумом и придворными. Сидни поклонился, приветствуя их, и с нетерпением продолжил свои поиски.   
\- Сидни! Дорогой, я уже подумала, что ты избегаешь меня - услышал он за своей спиной голос Элайзы - я так соскучилась по тебе.   
Он резко оглянулся и увидел её. Элайза, улыбнувшись ему, подошла поближе и, положив руку на предплечье, поцеловала его в щеку. Сидни отшатнулся от неё, машинально отойдя на шаг назад, и краем глаза увидел силуэт той, которую искал весь вечер. Обернувшись, он увидел полные слез глаза Шарлотты, смотрящей прямо на него. Она придала ему решимости.   
\- Элайза - сказал он, поворачиваясь к ней - я рад, что ты приехала. Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.   
\- Конечно, дорогой - сказала она с улыбкой, довольная полученным результатом.   
\- Пройдём - предложил Сидни, протягивая ей локоть.   
Улыбнувшись, Элайза последовала с ним вглубь зала. 

Шарлотта глубоко вдыхала воздух, в отчаянии пытаясь не заплакать. Войдя в зал, она в первую же секунду увидела Сидни и Элайзу. Миссис Кэмпион прикоснулась к нему и нежно поцеловала в щеку. Сердце Шарлотты тревожно забилось, не давая спокойно дышать, слезы предательски подступили к глазам. Сидни, обернувшись, посмотрел прямо на неё и, предложив Элайзе руку, скрылся в глубине зала. Сердце Шарлотты разрывалось от обиды и боли. Она ждала боя с Миссис Кэмпион, но не этого. Шарлотта заметалась, ощутив невероятное желание покинуть зал сию же секунду, но тёплая мягкая рука, нежно взявшая ее ладонь, остановила бегство.   
Она подняла глаза и посмотрела на сестру, ища в ней понимание и поддержку.   
\- Возможно все не так, как выглядит на первый взгляд - спокойно сказала Эллисон - ты должна доверять ему, Шарлотта.  
\- Ты права - тихо ответила она, начиная приходить в себя от увиденного- я верю Сидни.   
\- К нам идут Баббингтоны с Августой и ещё каким-то джентльменом - сказала Эллисон.   
Шарлотта глубоко вздохнула, и, встряхнувшись, с улыбкой повернулась к своим друзьям.   
Баббингтоны и Августа первыми поприветствовали сестер Хэйвуд. Эллисон и Шарлотта сделали реверанс.   
\- Кто это очаровательное существо - воскликнул Кроу, не стесняясь разглядывая Эллисон - я требую, чтобы вы представили нас, Баббингтон.   
\- Это мисс Хейвуд - начал   
Баббингтон.   
\- Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не узнать мисс Хэйвуд - перебил его Кроу - и уж точно не настолько пьян. И потом сегодня она без маски.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась, вспомнив его неловкость на балу в Лондоне, но промолчала, позволяя Баббингтону закончить начатое им дело.   
\- Да нет же. Позвольте представить, Мисс Эллисон Хэйвуд - ответил Баббингтон - это Мистер Фрэнсис Кроу.   
При звуке своего имени Кроу чуть скривился и, нахмурив брови, посмотрел на Баббингтона, но в ту же секунду вернулся к младшей Мисс Хейвуд, отвесив ей приветственный поклон. Эллисон в ответ сделала реверанс.   
\- Вы тоже решили покинуть Виллингден вслед за сестрой, Мисс Хейвуд ? - спросил Кроу, продолжая пристально смотреть на неё.   
\- Да - чуть смущённо ответила она - Шарлотта пригласила меня на турнир.   
\- Сэндитон не самый лучший выбор места - сказал Кроу - здесь безумно скучно, если бы не турнир, то можно было бы умереть только от того, что ничего вокруг не происходит. Вот в Виллингдене, я слышал, дамы играют в крикет.   
\- Позвольте не согласиться с вами, Мистер Кроу - серьёзно сказала Эллисон - скучно где-то или нет зависит только от нас самих, иногда хорошей книги и доброй беседы достаточно, чтобы скрасить самое унылое место.   
Кроу чуть приподнял брови и посмотрел Эллисон в глаза. Баббингтону показалось, что его друг крайне удивлён.   
\- Вы очень зрело рассуждаете для такой юной девушки - проговорил Кроу - снимаю перед вами шляпу, Мисс Хейвуд. Поистине Виллингден - настоящий кладезь талантов.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась и посмотрела на сестру.   
Эллисон залилась краской и смущённо опустила глаза.  
\- Какая прелесть, она смущена - не сдержавшись, сказал Кроу - я уж было подумал, что это сейчас не в чести.   
Кроу смотрел прямо на неё, что-то в Эллисон заставляло его снова и снова возвращаться к ней взглядом. Её глубокие умные глаза, разумные суждения, и даже то в какое смущение её привели его вполне заслуженные комплименты, разожгли в нем интерес, который он очень давно ни к кому не испытывал.   
\- Оставь Мисс Хэйвуд в покое - сказал Бабингтон - а то она подумает, что здесь одни грубияны.   
Эстер рассмеялась.   
\- Предлагаю пройти в музыкальный зал и, возможно даже потанцевать - улыбаясь сказала она - если конечно никто не против.   
\- Конечно никто не против - воскликнула Августа, взявшись за предложенную его братом вторую руку - Шарлотта, Эллисон, вы идёте с нами?   
\- Ну разумеется - с улыбкой ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Дамы.. - сказал Кроу, чуть приподняв локти - я провожу вас.   
\- Спасибо, Мистер Кроу - проговорила Шарлотта, взявшись за предложенную им руку - мы с сестрой будем очень рады.   
Эллисон осторожно взяла его под руку, не решаясь взглянуть на него ещё раз. Она никогда не была достаточно открытой для новых людей, но этот мужчина вызывал в ней одновременно и интерес и невероятно сильное смущение.   
По пути в музыкальный зал Шарлотта разглядывала собравшееся общество, в надежде хоть на секунду увидеть Сидни. Мгновение и она узнала любимый профиль. Вот он, рядом с Миссис Кэмпион. Сердце Шарлотты тревожно сжалось, стало трудно дышать. И вдруг, словно почувствовав её взгляд, он оглянулся и посмотрел прямо на неё. На долю секунды   
Сидни улыбнулся, давая Шарлотте надежду на счастье. 

\- Но вот мы наконец встретились - сказала Элайза - я так скучала по тебе. Этот турнир и мои дела разлучили нас на такое долгое время.   
\- Элайза... - остановил её Сидни.   
\- Представляю как ты скучал все это время - продолжила она.   
\- Элайза, выслушай меня - спокойно сказал Сидни - нам нужно решить один очень серьёзный вопрос.   
\- Мы можем обсудить это позже, Сидни, не так ли? - сказала она, улыбаясь своей улыбкой с крепко поджатыми губами - сегодня бал и мы будем танцевать.   
\- Мы не будем танцевать ни сегодня, ни когда бы то ни было еще - уже сдерживаясь, сказал Сидни - я хочу, чтобы ты разорвала помолвку.   
Миссис Кэмпион внимательно посмотрела на него, дотронулась до его рукава, снимая с него невидимые пылинки.   
\- Хорошая шутка, Сидни - сказала она - я даже на секунду поверила.   
\- Это не шутка, Элайза - твёрдо ответил он - я разрываю нашу сделку. Я возвращаю все вложенные тобой деньги, ты расторгаешь помолвку.   
\- Твоя шутка слишком затянулась - уже жёстче сказала Элайза - не будь таким злым, Сидни.   
\- Я переведу все средства на твой счёт в банке, все будет официально, ты не потеряешь ни фунта - продолжил Сидни - но ты должна разорвать помолвку, и чем раньше, тем лучше.   
\- Но зачем? Мы же любим друг друга - притворно сладко сказала она.   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не люблю тебя, и уже очень давно - ответил Сидни - моё сердце принадлежит другой женщине, и ты уже ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.   
Миссис Кэмпион крепко сжала губы, крылья её носа трепетали, было видно, что его слова привели её в бешенство. Сидни наклонился к ней и посмотрел прямо в глаза.   
\- Неужели ты правда думала, что я не узнаю, что благодаря твоим связям мне были закрыты все дома в Лондоне - почти шёпотом сказал он - я доверял тебе, уважал тебя, а ты снова предала меня. О какой любви вообще может идти речь?   
\- Сидни, дорогой, успокойся - сказала она, пытаясь улыбаться - все совсем не так как ты думаешь. Просто эта девчонка снова вскружила тебе голову. Я слышала, она не теряла времени даром, развлекаясь в Лондоне с другими джентльменами.   
\- Не смей так говорить о ней - Сидни почувствовал, что начинает закипать от гнева.   
\- Все знают о покровительстве некого Лорда Брума, спроси любого в этом зале - радостно проговорила она - скоро ты поймёшь, что никто не будет так преданно тебя любить, никто кроме меня. Ты забудешь об этой деревенской выскочке.   
\- Ты даже мизинца её не стоишь - в гневе сказал Сидни - и тебе придётся разорвать эту чёртову помолвку.   
\- Я никогда не дам тебе свободу - твёрдо сказала она - а эта деревенщина ещё пожалеет, что перешла мне дорогу.   
Сидни ещё никогда не был в такой ярости. Он мог бы многое сказать сейчас, раскрыть настоящее лицо Миссис Кэмпион перед всеми присутствующими. Это желание стало таким нестерпимо сильным, что он с большим трудом пытался с ним совладать. Он оглянулся по сторонам, словно пытаясь найти поддержку, и, неожиданно для себя встретился глазами с Шарлоттой. Она смотрела на него, такая любимая, красивая и беззащитная, что Сидни неосознанно улыбнулся ей, на секунду забыв о своих тревожных мыслях. Шарлотта скрылась в дверях музыкального зала, и Сидни обернулся к Элайзе.   
" Не сейчас" - подумал он. Нужно попытаться спасти Шарлотту от всей этой грязи.   
\- Я сделаю вид, что я ничего не слышала - назидательно сказала Миссис Кэмпион - и дам тебе время хорошо подумать.   
\- Я не передумаю - твёрдо ответил Сидни - этой свадьбы не будет, хочешь ты этого или нет.   
Он наклонился прямо к её лицу и сказал еле сдерживаясь от гнева :   
\- Миссис Кэмпион, держитесь подальше от Мисс Хэйвуд!  
\- Хорошего дня, Миссис Кэмпион - бросил он, и, поклонившись, прошёл в музыкальный зал.   
Элайза побагровела от гнева. 

Он смотрел на танцующие пары, вернее не отрывал взгляд от одной из них. Дама смеялась, весело кружась в танце, кавалер улыбался ей, нежно держа за руку и талию. Казалось они были счастливы.   
\- Как долго ты будешь разглядывать свою сестру и Мистера Стрингера? - спросила Эстер- Лорд Баббингтон, это уже неприлично.   
\- Она кажется такой счастливой - в замешательстве ответил он - да и он тоже.   
\- И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? - спросила она, чуть приподняв одну бровь.  
\- Я не знаю как мне поступить - признался Бабберс - что мне делать, Эстер?   
\- Для начала перестать об этом постоянно думать - с улыбкой ответила она - и потанцевать со своей женой.   
\- Но тебе нельзя - возмутился Баббингтон - в твоём положении...   
\- Я всего лишь беременна, а не больна -   
строго сказала она - и я желаю танцевать - и чуть смягчившись, добавила - хотя бы медленный танец.   
Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
\- Как пожелаете, Леди Баббингтон - сказал он - я в вашем полном распоряжении.   
\- Так то лучше - сказала она, гордо вскинув свою красивую головку.   
\- Когда ты собираешься сказать Леди Денэм? - с интересом спросил он.   
\- Как можно позднее - уверенно ответила она - поверь мне так будет лучше. 

\- Элайза, дорогая, с тобой все в порядке? - спросила Миссис Бёрк - ты неважно выглядишь.   
Миссис Кэмпион окинула её ледяным взглядом.   
\- Нет, ты выглядишь как никогда прекрасно - заискивающе поправилась Миссис Бёрк - просто чем то обеспокоена.   
\- Со мной все в порядке, Джейн - сухо ответила Элайза - просто одна назойливая муха никак не даёт мне покоя.   
\- Муха? - оглянувшись по сторонам переспросила Миссис Бёрк - разве здесь есть мухи?  
Элайза с раздражением посмотрела на неё, первый раз искренне пожалев о том, что её окружают одни идиоты, охотно соглашающиеся с любым её капризом.   
Миссис Кэмпион оглянулась по сторонам, все ещё желая найти Сидни, но его не было в зале. Её взгляд упал на его подопечную Мисс Лэмб, которая беседовала с красивым молодым джентльменом, лицо которого ей показалось знакомым. Через секунду её озарило, это был тот самый джентльмен, который по случайности занял её апартаменты.   
\- Кто это разговаривает с Мисс Лэмб? - с интересом спросила она - с той темнокожей дамой.   
\- Вокруг этой Мисс ходит столько слухов - защебетала Миссис Бёрк - говорят она очень богатая наследница. Но все равно это такой скандал.   
\- Меня не интересует Мисс Лэмб - раздражённо сказала Элайза - кто этот мужчина, стоящий рядом с ней?   
\- Ты разве не знаешь? - радостно ответила Миссис Бёрк - это Лорд Брум. Тот самый о котором я тебе говорила. Он приехал в Сэндитоне вчера днём, вместе с Леди Вустер.  
\- Леди Вустер, черт бы её побрал, из-за её козней я вынуждена жить в гостинице как какая-то нищая - пробормотала Элайза.   
\- Ты что-то сказала, дорогая? - добродушно спросила Миссис Бёрк.   
\- Нет, нет, тебе показалось - ответила Миссис Кэмпион, не желая делиться с ней своими тайнами и тревогами.   
\- А вот и она - дрожащим голосом сказала Миссис Бёрк - протеже Леди Вустер. Должна признать она довольно похорошела с последнего бала. Неудивительно, что все мужчины смотрят на неё.   
Элайза оглянулась и увидела Шарлотту в сопровождении Мистера Кроу и неизвестной ей молодой дамы. Они медленно вошли в зал и подошли к Тому и Мэри. Шарлотта была невероятно хороша, здесь Миссис Кэмпион не могла не согласиться с Миссис Бёрк. Элайзу снова охватил гнев.   
\- Пришло время получить по заслугам, дрянная девчонка - проговорила про себя Миссис Кэмпион и уверенно пошла навстречу Шарлотте. Миссис Бёрк и другие прибывшие с ней дамы и джентльмены покорно последовали за ней.


	36. Don't doubt yourself

Он с восхищением оглядел украшенный зал и общество собравшееся здесь. Множество дам и джентльменов, ведущих мирные беседы, волшебная музыка доносящаяся из музыкального зала приводили его в полнейший восторг и говорили об успехе его дела.  
\- Это просто великолепно, великолепно - не уставал повторять Том - это успех, Шарлотта, настоящий успех, в Сэндитоне собрался весь свет. И это поистине твоя заслуга.  
\- Что вы, Мистер Паркер - смущённо ответила она - если бы не Леди Вустер...   
\- Не скромничай, Шарлотта - вмешалась Мэри - мы все знаем, что Леди Вустер помогает нам только из-за тебя. Мы очень благодарны вам обеим.   
Шарлотта была так растрогана их словами, что на глаза уже выступили было слезы, но она все же смогла сдержать их, радостно улыбнувшись Тому и Мэри.   
\- Леди Денэм - беспокойно сказал Том - я должен её поприветствовать. Дамы, Кроу, простите меня, мне придётся ненадолго покинуть вас.   
Том быстрым шагом прошёл навстречу Леди Денэм.   
\- Почему вы не танцуете? - спросила Мэри - такая чудесная музыка. И где Сидни? Я уже давно не видела его.   
\- Вечер только начался - шутливо ответил Кроу - надеюсь молодые леди не откажут мне в чести потанцевать с ними?   
\- С удовольствием - улыбнувшись ответила Шарлотта.   
\- А вы Мисс Хэйвуд? - спросил он, обращаясь к Эллисон - вы согласитесь подарить мне танец?   
\- Я?... да... спасибо, Мистер Кроу - чуть смутившись, сказала Эллисон.   
Кроу улыбнулся, довольный её ответом.   
\- Действительно, куда подевался Сидни? - спросил Кроу - я бы прямо сейчас отправился танцевать.   
\- В последний раз я видела его вместе с Миссис Кэмпион - чуть слышно сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Но сейчас он точно не с ней - уверенно ответила Мэри.   
\- Почему ты так решила? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Потому что она здесь, одна, и идёт прямо к нам - ответила Мэри, взглядом указывая в центр зала - Боюсь, это может плохо закончиться.   
\- Напротив, веселье только начинается - с улыбкой сказал Кроу.  
Дамы в недоумении посмотрели на него, Кроу лишь улыбнулся им в ответ, вновь задержавшись взглядом на Эллисон дольше обычного. 

Миссис Кэмпион уверенным шагом подошла к собравшимся.   
\- Миссис Кэмпион - приветствовал её Кроу, поклонившись.   
\- Мистер Кроу, Миссис Паркер - сказала Элайза, сделав лёгкий реверанс - Мисс Хэйвуд   
-Миссис Кэмпион - ответила Шарлотта, тоже опускаясь в реверансе.   
\- Миссис Кэмпион - начала Мэри - позвольте представить вам...   
\- Не ожидала снова увидеть вас здесь, Мисс Хейвуд - перебила её Элайза - я подумала, что вам захочется покинуть свет.   
\- Хотелось бы узнать почему у вас сложилось такое мнение? - как можно спокойнее спросила Шарлотта.   
Её лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, но Эллисон видела, что её сестра на грани и готова вступить в бой. Её вздернутый подбородок мог сказать довольно много тому, кто знал её.   
\- Потому что вам совершенно нечего делать здесь - с улыбкой сказала Элайза, картинно взмахнув рукой, привлекая внимание своей свиты к разговору - разве что вы ещё не все книги в библиотеке Леди Вустер прочитали.   
Приближенные Элайзы рассмеялись над её шуткой.   
\- Я люблю читать - резко ответила Шарлотта - не знала, что это можно отнести к недостаткам.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд пытается очаровать мужчин из высшего света, чтобы удачно выйти замуж, но совсем ничего не знает об обществе - парировала Элайза, обращаясь скорее не к Шарлотте, а ко всем присутствующим - дама должна быть хорошо образована, играть на музыкальных инструментах, танцевать и быть эталоном женственности, одних книг недостаточно.   
\- Впрочем, чего можно было ожидать от деревенской девчонки, которая никогда не выходила в свет и дальше своей фермы и носа не высовывала - с ухмылкой продолжала Элайза - чему вы могли научиться помогая своему отцу доить коров, да кормить гусей и кур? Удивлена, что вы читать то умеете. Бедный ваш батюшка, столько детей и ни гроша за душой, попробуй прокормить такую ораву. С другой стороны простолюдинам не привыкать.   
Элайза рассмеялась, довольная собственным остроумием, заранее празднуя свою победу. Миссис Бёрк захихикала, её смех подхватили джентльмены, стоящие рядом с ней. Мэри побледнела и с ужасом посмотрела на Элайзу. Кроу нахмурился, ничуть не удивившись её словам, прекрасно зная с какой змеей они имеют дело. Он взглянул на Эллисон, ожидая увидеть смущение или стыд, но увидел высоко поднятую голову и вздернутый, как у старшей сестры, подбородок. Перед ним стояла настоящая богиня войны. Эта юная женщина даже сейчас не могла не восхищать его.   
Шарлотта вспыхнула, её вдруг охватила не обида, а внезапная ярость. Ей захотелось схватить Элайзу и хорошенько оттаскать её за волосы по всему залу, чтобы у неё и мыслей больше не было так говорить об её отце и ней самой. Шарлотта невероятным усилием воли сдержала свои порывы. Уроки Леди Вустер не прошли для неё даром.   
\- Миссис Кэмпион - спокойно начала она - мне...   
\- Прошу прощения - послышался голос из- за спины Кроу - извините, что прерываю вас.   
Он отошёл, пропуская вперёд Августу.   
\- Ещё раз прошу прощения - сказала она - Леди Денэм срочно просит вас подойти к ней, Мисс Хейвуд. Я провожу.   
Шарлотта обернулась к Миссис Кэмпион и окинула её взглядом полным ненависти и презрения, про себя удивляясь тому, что испытывала жалость к этой ужасной женщине.   
\- Прошу извинить меня - сказала Шарлотта, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим и прошла вслед за Августой.   
\- Деревенская девчонка - с ухмылкой сказала Элайза, снова поджав свои тонкие губы.   
\- Простите, нас не успели представить - твёрдым голосом сказала Эллисон - но вы совершенно неправы насчёт Мистера Хейвуда и Шарлотты, Миссис Кэмпион.   
\- Что? - недовольно переспросила она, уставившись на Эллисон так, словно только что её увидела.   
\- Мистер Хэйвуд не простолюдин, как вы утверждаете, он джентльмен, у которого есть свое поместье и арендаторы. Миссис Хэйвуд тоже дочь джентльмена - сказала Эллисон - Все их дети получили и получают прекрасное образование и никто из них не брезгует ни физическим, ни умственным трудом. Никому из вас не удастся убедить меня, что помощь собственным родителям может быть зазорной.   
\- Я... - начала Миссис Кэмпион, но Эллисон решительно перебила её.   
\- Шарлотта Хэйвуд - дочь джентльмена, выросшая в маленьком городке, такая же какой были и вы до того как вышли замуж и, в последствие, стали вдовой. Чем вы отличаетесь друг от друга, кроме доставшегося вам после смерти мужа состояния? Я вам отвечу. Ничем. Шарлотта ровня вам и может делать здесь все, что ей заблагорассудится.   
Элайза смотрела на неизвестную ей молодую красивую девушку, так дерзко ответившую ей и не могла подобрать слов, чтобы хоть как-то возразить ей.   
\- Прошу меня извинить - сказала Эллисон и, развернувшись, вышла из зала.   
\- Кто это, черт возьми такая? - возмутилась Миссис Кэмпион, обращаясь Кроу.   
\- Это Мисс Эллисон Хэйвуд - с усмешкой ответил он - по-моему Хэйвуды довольно крепкие орешки, которые вам не по зубам, Миссис Кэмпион.   
\- Ещё одна Хейвуд - сказала Элайза, почти не разжимая губы.   
\- Наверное это неожиданно для вас встретить достойного соперника? - хитро спросил Кроу - гораздо проще давить и унижать слабых. Благо деньги хорошо помогают вам в этом.   
\- Что вы имеете ввиду, Мистер Кроу - спросила Элайза, искренне не понимая к чему он ведёт.   
\- Насколько я знаю вы получаете немалый доход, успешно манипулируя людскими слабостями - ответил Кроу - уверен, что получаете от этого невероятное удовольствие. Они ведь так зависят от вас, а вы играете с ними как кошка с мышкой.  
\- Не понимаю о чем вы говорите - сказала Элайза.   
Её лицо как будто окаменело, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а ярко-голубые глаза метали молнии.   
\- Думаю, что вы лукавите, Миссис Кэмпион - спокойно ответил он - мы оба знаем, что я имел ввиду ваши тайные вечеринки, гостям которых предлагаются невероятные угощения, за их же деньги, само собой разумеется.   
У Элайзы внезапно перехватило дыхание, она побледнела, в висках у неё застучали, и пол, казалось, начал уходить из-под ног.   
\- Не знала, что ты устраиваешь вечеринки, дорогая - вмешалась Миссис Бёрк - наверное это невероятно интересно, почему ты никогда не рассказывала?   
\- Но это же тайные вечеринки, мадам - со смешком ответил Кроу - кто же рассказывает о таких, но поверьте, их гости испытывают непередаваемые ощущения, такие сильные, что можно умереть от счастья, не так ли Миссис Кэмпион?   
\- Какая прелесть - прощебетала Миссис Бёрк - это правда Элайза?   
\- Да замолчи ты уже, наконец, Джейн - в сердцах бросила она.   
Миссис Кэмпион показалось, что её загнали в угол, все смотрели только на неё. Недавний разговор привлёк к ним внимание посторонних, которое сначала так порадовало Элайзу, желавшую унизить Шарлотту перед всеми присутствующими. Сейчас же десятки глаз, внимательно следящих за ней, приводили её в неописуемый ужас.   
Слова, сказанные Кроу так неожиданно и не своевременно, выбили Миссис Кэмпион из колеи. Элайза всегда была очень осторожна, и до этого дня её не покидала уверенность, что никто и никогда не узнает о её делах.   
\- Вы что-то путаете, Мистер Кроу - ледяным голосом ответила она - я никогда не устраивала никаких вечеринок.   
\- Разве? - цинично переспросил Кроу - вы уверены? Может быть спросим у вашего брата? Насколько я знаю, он был завсегдатаем этих встреч. Где сейчас ваш брат, Миссис Кэмпион? Где Чарльз Колинс?   
Время для Элайзы внезапно остановилось, ей показалось, что все люди в зале смотрят только на неё, круг вокруг неё стал медленно сжиматься, сердце застучало так быстро, что не было сил дышать. Зал стал вращаться вокруг Элайзы, сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, не давая ей опомниться и нанести ответный удар.   
\- У тебя есть брат, Элайза? - с сомнением спросила Миссис Бёрк - ты же говорила, что ты единственный ребёнок в семье? О чем говорит этот джентльмен?   
\- Идите вы все к черту! - выкрикнула в сердцах Элайза и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом пошла к выходу.   
Не пройдя и двадцати метров она внезапно столкнулась с кем-то и уронила на пол свой веер.   
\- Какая неприятность, Миссис Кэмпион - сказала Леди Вустер, поднимая веер и передавая его хозяйке - зачем же так спешить? Вы так неслись, как будто за вами черти гнались. Настигли тени прошлого?   
Элайза широко распахнула глаза и молча попятилась от Сьюзан, на ходу расталкивая возмущающихся гостей.   
Миссис Кэмпион метнулась прочь из зала, надеясь не встретить больше никого из знакомых.   
\- Уже уходите, Миссис Кэмпион? - услышала она скрипучий голос Леди Денэм - наше скромное общество не удовлетворило ваш взыскательный вкус?   
\- Да пропадите вы все пропадом с вашим обществом и вашим Сэндитоном! - в сердцах бросила она - лучше бы он весь сгорел, вместе со всеми вами!   
Элайза, не дожидаясь слуги, сама открыла дверь и выбежала прочь, позабыв о своей шляпке и накидке.   
\- Что случилось с Миссис Кэмпион? - с удивлением спросил Том - она всегда была довольно милой.   
\- Милой? - с усмешкой спросила Леди Денэм - Мистер Паркер, когда вы, наконец, сможете увидеть хоть что-то дальше своего носа?   
\- Не понимаю о чем вы - честно признался Том.   
\- Конечно не понимаете - сказала Леди - в своей проницательности вы вполне можете соперничать с улиткой. Хотя нет, она видит гораздо больше.   
Том вытаращился на неё, не в силах понять смысл её слов.   
\- Забудьте, это бесполезно - махнув рукой, ответила Леди Денэм.   
\- Леди Вустер - Том оживленно приветствовал подошедшую к ним Сьюзан.  
\- Леди Денэм, Мистер Паркер - ответила Сьюзан улыбаясь - я вижу Миссис Кэмпион решила покинуть нас.   
\- Скатертью дорога - с усмешкой сказала Леди Денэм - одной змеей меньше.   
Сьюзан улыбнулась ей, слегка прищурясь.   
\- Мне кажется уже пора официально открывать бал - сказала она.   
\- Пора - согласилась хозяйка дома - Мистер Паркер!   
Он радостно закивал и прошёл в главный зал. 

\- Где же Леди Денэм? - спросила Шарлотта, непонимающе глядя на Августу.   
\- Её здесь нет - спокойно ответил Сидни, выходя из открытой двери террасы - это я попросил Августу позвать тебя. Спасибо, Августа, теперь я в долгу перед тобой.   
\- Всё это так увлекательно - улыбаясь ответила молодая леди - та дама была так зла. Но мне уже пора идти, я обещала следующий танец Мистеру Стрингеру, да и брат постоянно следит за мной.   
Она сделала реверанс и прошла в музыкальный зал.   
Сидни потянул Шарлотта руку, приглашая её на террасу. На улице уже стемнело, но все ещё было тепло. Нежный ветерок потревожил локоны Шарлотты и одарил их обоих взрывом свежести с божественным запахом свободы.   
Сидни закрыл стеклянную дверь и увлек её вглубь террасы.   
\- Тебе не холодно? - с волнением спросил он - ты вся дрожишь.   
\- Это совсем не от холода - тихо ответила она.   
Сердце Сидни сжалось, ему было невероятно больно видеть Шарлотту такой раздавленной и опустошенной. Он привлёк её к себе и крепко сжал в своих объятьях. Шарлотта, не желая сопротивляться, нежно обняла его в ответ. Сейчас ей было наплевать на приличия, Шарлотта остро нуждалась в его тепле и заботе.   
\- Прости меня - попросил он - во всем, что произошло виноват лишь я.   
Сидни выпустил её из объятий и взял её маленькие холодные ладони в свои.   
\- Она..она...ужасный человек - подняв глаза на Сидни, сказала Шарлотта - а я ушла с Августой и оставила Эллисон одну.   
\- Она была не одна - поправил её Сидни - там был Кроу и Мэри. Я все видел.   
\- Зачем ты попросил Августу? Я не понимаю - в недоумении спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Я знал что она захочет наброситься на тебя - выдохнув, сказал Сидни - и должен был убрать тебя из под удара, жаль, что не успел вовремя. Что она успела наговорить тебе?   
\- Давай не будем об этом - сказала Шарлотта, опустив вниз глаза - в этой женщине нет ни капли чести и достоинства. А я... я ушла и не успела ничего ей ответить.   
\- Поверь мне, Кроу и Эллисон отлично справятся с этой задачей без тебя - уверенно сказал Сидни - твоя сестра умна и прямолинейна, и никакая скромность не помешает ей защитить тебя, а Кроу... у него есть свои козыри в рукаве.   
Шарлотта внимательно посмотрела на него.   
\- Откуда ты узнал, что Миссис Кэмпион захочет причинить мне боль? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Я вернул ей деньги и просил разорвать помолвку - сказал Сидни - она отказалась. У неё нет выбора, Шарлотта, рано или поздно Миссис Кэмпион придётся это сделать. У меня есть сведения, которые сделай я их общедоступными, уничтожат её в глазах света.  
Шарлотта смотрела на него не веря собственным ушам.   
\- Ты все рассказал ей? - спросила она с улыбкой - я не могу поверить, а где ты смог достать нужную сумму?   
\- Леди Денэм и Баббингтон - кратко ответил он - но уверен, что здесь не обошлось без Леди Вустер.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ему, прекрасно осознавая что Сидни прав.   
\- Что же нам теперь делать? - спросила Шарлотта - мы не сможем прятаться здесь вечно.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, вы не желаете оставаться со мной наедине? - с усмешкой спросил он - как же я мог не подумать об этом? Какое досадное упущение.   
\- Сидни - рассмеявшись, ответила Шарлотта - мне не до шуток сейчас. Я совершенно серьёзно. Никому не нужен скандал перед турниром.   
\- Никакого скандала не будет - спокойно сказал Сидни - если я хорошо знаю Мистера Кроу, то Миссис Кэмпион сама пожелает покинуть этот дом в самое ближайшее время.   
\- Что такого вам удалось узнать про неё? - с удивлением спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Обещаю, что расскажу тебе все - со вздохом ответил Сидни - но позже, сейчас тебе лучше этого не знать.   
Внезапно музыка стихла и до них донёсся голос Тома, объявляющий о том, что бал посвящённый первому рыцарскому турниру в Сэндитоне открыт. Старший Мистер Паркер, с присущей ему элегантностью, пригласил всех танцевать.   
\- Не подарит ли мне танец моя прекрасная Леди? - спросил Сидни, предлагая ей руку.   
Шарлотта невольно улыбнулась, протягивая ему свою ладонь. 


	37. Much improved

Она глубоко втягивала воздух, стараясь хоть как то прийти в себя. Всего минуту назад ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю или попросту исчезнуть с этого бала. Сейчас же, сидя на мягкой банкетке с красивыми резными ножками, спрятавшись за большой и тяжёлой темно-малиновой портьерой, она заплакала, давая выход своим эмоциям. Слезы, предательски выступившие из глаз, тонкими струйками стекали по её нежным щекам. Губы слегка подрагивали, делая её невероятно трогательной и беззащитной. Она ощущала стыд, смущение и гордость одновременно. Это было настолько внове для неё, что никак не давало покоя.

Он отодвинул портьеру, явно ища кого-то, и, наконец увидев, залюбовался ею. Изящный стан, длинная шея и нежные порядки волос на затылке, всё в ней было совершенно и изысканно. Он продолжал стоять за её спиной, почти не дыша, боясь нарушить волшебство этого момента.  
Он подошёл чуть ближе и, молча протянув руку, нежно коснулся её плеча. Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и резко развернулась к нему, попутно утирая слезы, так щедро оросившие её юное лицо. Взглянув на него, она покраснела и опустила вниз глаза, пытаясь скрыть их за длинными чёрными ресницами.  
Он молча протянул ей платок и сел на другом краю банкетки.  
Взяв платок, она не спешно вытерла слезы и снова посмотрела на него.  
\- Благодарю вас, Мистер Кроу - сказала Эллисон почти шёпотом.  
\- Не стоит - ответил он - лучше скажите что с вами произошло?   
\- Со мной все в порядке - сказала Эллисон.  
\- Тогда почему же вы плачете? - искренне не понимая, спросил Кроу.  
\- Там в зале...я - начала Эллисон, но он перебил её.   
\- Вы были просто великолепны - не скрывая восхищения, сказал Кроу - настоящая богиня войны.   
\- Но я... я совсем не такая - смутившись, ответила она - мне стыдно за то, что я была так дерзка с Миссис Кэмпион... но я не жалею ни об одном своём слове. Она не должна была так говорить о моей семье. Она ничего не знает о нас.   
\- Не корите себя - спокойно ответил Кроу, посмотрев ей в глаза. Они все ещё блестели от слез и ему на секунду показалось, что он сейчас утонет в их бездонной глубине, с большим трудом взяв себя в руки, он продолжил - Миссис Кэмпион заслужила куда более жёсткого обращения. Вы просто не знаете что это за человек.   
\- Я так благодарна вам за поддержку - сказала Эллисон - это все так ново для меня, честно говоря, я растерялась. Прошу, не подумайте, что я какая-то плакса.   
Он радостно засмеялся.   
\- Это ваш первый бал, Мисс Хейвуд? - спросил он с улыбкой.   
\- Это наверное смешно - гордо ответила она - но вы должны понять, что это очень важный день для любой девушки.   
\- А Миссис Кэмпион смогла его сделать поистине незабываемым - продолжил он.   
Пришёл черёд Эллисон рассмеяться.   
\- Тут вы совершенно правы, Мистер Кроу - улыбаясь, ответила она.   
Улыбка как будто осветила её изнутри и Кроу неожиданно сам для себя понял, что не может отвести от неё взгляд.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, вам говорили, что вы очень красивая и необычная девушка - спросил Кроу, чуть наклонившись к ней.   
Кровь прилила к лицу, глаза Эллисон широко распахнулись от удивления, но в ту же секунду смущение накрыв её мощной волной, заставило её спрятать свой взгляд от мужчины, которые сделал ей самый красивый комплимент в её жизни.   
\- Вероятно нет - заключил Кроу - тем лучше, я буду первым.   
Она посмотрела на него, но так и не смогла найти подходящих слов. Какое то время они просто сидели рядом и молча смотрели друг на друга, не испытывая ни капли стеснения.   
\- Я помню вы обещали мне танец, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал Кроу - надеюсь вы не изменили своё решение?   
\- Нет, не что вы, конечно нет - с улыбкой ответила она.   
\- В таком случае пойдёмте в зал - сказал Кроу, вставая с банкетки и протягивая ей свою открытую ладонь - вы окажете мне большую честь, Мисс Хейвуд.   
\- С большим удовольствием, Мистер Кроу - ответила она, подавая ему свою ручку, затянутую в тонкую белую перчатку.

\- Ты не можешь так танцевать, Артур - волнуюсь, сказала Диана - это недопустимо с твоим здоровьем.   
\- Со мной все в порядке, Диана - радостно улыбаясь, ответил он, утягивая её за собой в музыкальный зал - ты тоже должна повеселиться.   
\- Это совершенно исключено - сказала она, твёрдо топнув ножкой - эта Мисс Лэмб плохо на тебя влияет.   
\- Мисс Лэмб здесь вовсе не причём, Диана - ответил Артур - мне просто очень весело сегодня.   
\- Эти дикие пляски сведут тебя в могилу - сказала Диана, сделав несчастное лицо - и я тоже умру... от горя.   
Артур остановился и посмотрел на сестру, решая идти ли снова на поводу её каждодневных капризов.   
\- Прошу прощения - раздался голос за спиной Артура.   
Он обернулся и увидел доктора Фукса, скромно ожидающего когда на него, наконец, обратят внимание.   
\- Доктор Фукс - приветствовал его Артур.   
\- Гер Паркер- ответил доктор.   
\- Фройляйн Паркер, окажите честь подарить мне следующий танец, Bitte - попросил Фукс - если вы не быть приглашены раньше.   
\- Вы одобряете танцы, доктор? - с удивлением спросила Диана.   
\- Ja, натюрлих - ответил он - это есть небольшая тренировка для нашего сердца и ног. Я полагать танцы полезны для здоровья.   
\- Вот. Я же говорил тебе, что ты зря волнуешься - вмешался Артур.   
\- Так вы позволить пригласить вас? - снова спросил Фукс.   
Диана в растерянности посмотрела на Артура, но он лишь радостно закивал ей в ответ.   
\- Ja, I mean yes, thank you, doctor - ответила Диана.   
Фукс протянул ей свою руку, она в ответ положила на неё свою. Улыбнувшись, он уверенно повёл Мисс Паркер в музыкальный зал  
\- Доктор Фукс, это правда, что вы научились делать специальный массаж и будете радовать им участников турнира.   
\- Сейчас я все рассказать вам, Фройляйн Паркер - с улыбкой ответил он. 

Заиграла музыка и гости на мгновение затихли, погружаясь в невероятно красивые звуки, словно волнами, накрывшие весь зал. Тысячи свечей дрогнули, будто задержав дыхание на доли секунды. Пары начали медленно двигаться в ритме танца, рисуя на паркете невероятно красивые узоры. Переплетенье рук, мелькание платьев, глубокие взгляды и искренние улыбки, все смешалось, даря присутствующим атмосферу невероятного волшебства и сказки.   
Он снова держал её маленькие ручки в своих и чувствовал тепло её тела, сводящее его с ума. Но сегодня все было совсем не так как раньше, сейчас он твёрдо знал, что Шарлотта непременно будет с ним, и не исчезнет как чудесный сон поутру. Она любит его. Это знание невероятно сильно согревало его сердце, заставляя парить в небесах.   
Сидни заглянул в её глаза, кутаясь в их тепло, и едва не утонул в океане нежности, которую так щедро дарила ему любимая. Внезапно он пожалел о том, что они так быстро ушли с террасы и он не может снова прижать Шарлотту к себе и раствориться в её поцелуях.   
Сидни улыбнулся ей, Шарлотта нежно улыбнулась в ответ.   
Он кружил её в танце, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением проведённым рядом, каждой улыбкой и жестом, изящным поворотом головы и сладким манящим взглядом.   
\- Почему ты так смотришь на меня? - с улыбкой спросила она, когда он снова притянул её к себе.   
\- Потому что я люблю тебя - тихо ответил он. Шарлотта вздрогнула, почувствовав его горячее дыхание на своей щеке.   
Сидни крепче сжал её ладони и приложил к своей груди. Сердце Шарлотты забилось сильнее. Она забыла обо всем на свете, словно в этом зале были только он и она.   
Музыка ускорилась, снова разделяя влюблённых, и Шарлотта, доверившись его сильным рукам, растворилась в магии танца. 

Музыка стихла, и громкие аплодисменты заполнили зал. Кавалеры поклонились дамам в благодарность за подаренные им минуты радости, и пары медленно разошлись по залу.   
\- Я нигде не вижу Эллисон - с тревогой сказала Шарлотта - мне нужно найти её. Зря я оставила её одну.   
\- Я уверен, что с ней все в полном порядке - успокоил её Сидни - но если хочешь мы можем отправиться на её поиски прямо сейчас.   
\- Я.... - начала было Шарлотта, но посмотрев куда то за спину Сидни, добавила - нет, думаю теперь в этом нет необходимости.   
Сидни обернулся и увидел то, чего никак не ожидал. В зал вошли Эллисон и Кроу. Она положила свою руку на его, щеки Эллисон горели нежным румянцем, а глаза искрились так ярко, что могли бы затмить все свечи в этом зале. Кроу зачарованно смотрел на неё, не силах оторвать свой взгляд. Они оживленно говорили о чем то и казались на редкость весёлыми и счастливыми.   
\- Вы видите тоже самое, что и я? - спросил подошедший к ним Баббингтон.   
\- Определённо - с улыбкой ответил Сидни - я никогда раньше не видел его таким. Он, конечно, всегда был неравнодушен к женщинам, но это что-то совсем другое...   
\- Шарлотта - спросил Баббингтон смеясь - что твоя сестра сделала с нашим другом? Мне кажется мы теряем его.  
\- Джентльмены - ответила Шарлотта, пытаясь сохранить серьёзность - уверена, что с Мистером Кроу все в порядке и он вполне здоров.   
Сидни и Баббингтон засмеялись, переглянувшись между собой.   
\- Боюсь ты не права, Шарлотта - ответил Сидни - думаю Кроу серьёзно болен.   
\- И нам его уже не спасти - улыбаясь сказал Бабингтон - может быть стоит спросить доктора Фукса?   
\- Полагаю доктор нам больше не помощник - ответил Сидни, глядя на свою сестру и доктора Фукса, прошедших следом за Эллисон и Кроу - по-моему его поразил тот же недуг. И как я мог такое пропустить?  
\- Вы все пропустили невероятное представление - сказала Джорджиана, подойдя и встав рядом с Шарлоттой.   
\- О чем это вы, Мисс Лэмб? - в недоумении спросил Баббингтон.   
\- О Миссис Кэмпион - ответила Джорджиана, но глядя на взволнованный взгляд Шарлотты добавила - вернее о её позорном бегстве и весьма странном поведении. Сидни, ты говоришь, что я сумасбродна, а сам хотел жениться на женщине, которая явно не в себе.   
\- Не понимаю о чем ты говоришь - сказал Сидни.   
\- Так вы правда ничего не знаете? - с удивлением спросила Джорджиана.   
Всё трое переглянулись между собой, гадая о чем она говорит. Джорджиана всплеснула руками и оживленно начала рассказывать.   
\- Когда Миссис Кэмпион подошла к тебе со всей своей свитой, я поняла... что это серьёзно - начала Джорджиана - Миссис Кэмпион устроила целый спектакль, привлекая внимание всего зала.   
Шарлотта опустила глаза, вспоминая все, что ей сказала Элайза.   
\- Но самое интересное началось когда Шарлотта ушла вместе с Августой - с улыбкой продолжила Мисс Лэмб, глядя как её подруга вскинула голову и с интересом посмотрела на неё - Мистер Кроу и Мисс Хэйвуд младшая стёрли Миссис Кэмпион в порошок. Эллисон была неотразима. А Кроу, я не совсем поняла что он имел ввиду, но Миссис Кэмпион пришла от него в ужас. Она кричала, посылая всех к черту, и выбежала из зала, махая руками, как сумасшедшая.   
Сидни и Шарлотта переглянулись, не веря своим ушам.   
\- Всё именно так и было - подтвердил Лорд Брум, подходя к ним - прошу прощения, я случайно подслушал ваш разговор.   
\- Вечер становится все интереснее и интереснее - включился в разговор Баббингтон - а я как всегда все пропустил. Одного я только совсем не понял, что там делала Августа?   
\- Я объясню тебе это чуть позже - сказал Сидни, похлопав друга по плечу.   
\- Мисс Лэмб - сказал Брум - вы обещали подарить мне танец.   
\- С удовольствием - ответила Джорджиана, принимая протянутую руку и следуя за ним.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, позвольте и мне пригласить вас на танец - вдруг сказал Баббингтон - Эстер сегодня не желает танцевать, а я бы с удовольствием размял ноги. Если, конечно, ваш кавалер не против.   
Сидни улыбнулся, ясно давая понять о своём расположении.   
\- С большим удовольствием, Лорд Баббингтон - ответила Шарлотта.   
Они прошли к другим парам, ожидающим нового танца. 

Заиграла быстрая музыка и пары весело пустились в пляс. Радостные улыбки танцующих сменялись взрывами смеха. Они вошли в азарт, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее.   
Сидни посмотрел на Диану, танцующую с доктором Фуксом. Она улыбалась, её щеки горели ярким румянцем. Как давно он не видел свою сестру такой естественной и радостной как сейчас. Джорджиана, развеселившись, весело кружилась в танце, словно играя с Брумом в догонялки. Мимо промелькнули Эллисон и Кроу, которые весело смеялись, так и не желая отрывать взгляд друг от друга. Он никак не мог узнать своего друга. Эта юная девушка разбудила в циничном грубияне отзывчивого и нежного мужчину. Это было просто невероятное превращение. Так когда-то Шарлотта вернула к жизни его самого.   
Сидни перевёл взгляд на неё и улыбнулся. Тёмные локоны, словно выбившиеся и причёски кокетливо покачивались при каждом её движении. Он не мог насмотреться на её прекрасные руки, словно птицы, взмывающие ввысь в ритме танца. Её сияющие глаза, волшебная улыбка заворожили Сидни, заставив пожалеть о том, что он отдал этот танец Баббингтону.   
\- Вы тоже любите смотреть на танцующие пары, Мистер Паркер? - спросила Леди Вустер, неслышно подойдя к Сидни - Или вы наблюдаете за кем то конкретно?   
\- Я....- начал Сидни.   
\- Правда ею невозможно не любоваться - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила Сьюзан - Шарлотта сегодня просто великолепна. Вам не кажется?   
\- Yes, suppose you are right - ответил Сидни, посмотрев ей в глаза.   
\- Я полагаю, что вас можно поздравить, Мистер Паркер? - хитро прищурясь, спросила она - вы наконец сделали то, что уже давно нужно было сделать. Рассказали некой даме о реальном положении вещей.   
\- Я не мог сделать этого раньше - ответил Сидни - у меня оставались определённые финансовые обязательства, временные трудности.   
\- Которые вам, как нельзя кстати, удалось разрешить - добавила Сьюзан, лукаво улыбаясь.   
\- Я полагаю не без вашего непосредственного участия - предположил Сидни - Леди Денэм всегда была не слишком то благосклонна ко мне. Позвольте мне поблагодарить вас, Леди Вустер.   
\- Ваша благодарность принимается, Мистер Паркер - ответила Сьюзан - но... только при одном условии.   
\- Каком же? - с интересом спросил он.   
\- Не заставляйте меня жалеть о том, что мне захотелось помочь вам - ответила Леди Вустер - наша дорогая Шарлотта заслуживает только самого лучшего.   
\- Постараюсь не разочаровать вас - сказал Сидни.   
Музыка закончилась, Сидни и Леди Вустер присоединились к общим аплодисментам.   
\- Возвращаю вам Мисс Хэйвуд - с улыбкой сказал Бабингтон - Шарлотта, вы прекрасно танцуете.  
\- Благодарю вас, Лорд Баббингтон - ответила она.   
Внезапно раздался громкий резкий звук, напоминающий звон разбитого стекла, все оглянулись, силясь понять что же все-таки произошло. Сидни побагровел, увидев, наконец, кто стал причиной этого переполоха.  
\- Какого черта он здесь делает? - выругался он и поспешил туда. Шарлотта, не раздумывая, последовала за ним. 


	38. Would rather be here

Он был несказанно доволен собой. Прилично набравшись за вечер, он почувствовал прилив сил и уверенности в себе. Все проблемы отступили на второй план и он решил как следует поразвлечься. Мимо проплывали красиво одетые дамы, молодые леди стайками сбивались в углах зала, чтобы обсудить мужской пол и похвастаться количеством записей в книжечке для танцев. Дамы никогда не жаловали его, но сегодня алкоголь в его крови возымел своё действие, отправив на поиски новых подвигов. Он потянулся, чтобы схватить новый фужер с подноса и нечаянно толкнул рядом стоящую даму.   
\- Можно быть хоть немного внимательнее, сэр? - строго спросила она.   
Он повернулся и на секунду замер, оглядывая её с головы до ног. Потом довольно загоготал и протянул к ней свою руку.   
\- Не ожидала встретить меня здесь, милочка? - самодовольно спросил он.   
\- Ты? - с презрением спросила она - да как ты посмел появиться здесь, после всего что ты сделал?   
Он засмеялся ей в ответ и, схватив за руку потащил за собой на выход. От неожиданности, она выронила из рук бокал, который с громким звуком упал на пол, расколовшись на множество мелких осколков.   
Все вокруг замерли, обратив на них свое внимание. Он остановился, замешкавшись на мгновение.   
\- Отпусти меня - в гневе сказала она - не смей прикасаться ко мне.   
\- Ты моя, и я не подумаю тебя отпускать - с ухмылкой ответил он - ты уйдёшь отсюда со мной.   
\- Леди ясно сказала, чтобы вы отпустили её руку- вмешался Брум, вставая между Джорджианой и её обидчиком - немедленно.   
Он был явно зол на мужчину, стоявшего перед ним.   
\- А ты ещё кто такой? - спросил он Брума - твоего мнения никто не спрашивал.   
Брум открыл было рот,чтобы поставить наглеца на место, но его опередил подоспевший Сидни.   
\- Мистер Ховард - сквозь зубы процедил он - не припомню, чтобы вас кто-то приглашал сюда.   
\- Я не нуждаюсь в приглашениях - сказал Ховард, стерев слюну со своего толстого подбородка - тем более от тебя.   
\- Я настаиваю, чтобы вы сейчас же покинули этот дом - уже громче сказал Сидни - вам здесь не рады.   
\- Я уйду только вместе с ней - сказал Ховард, указывая пальцем на Джорджиану, стоящую за спиной Брума.   
\- Даже и не мечтай - ответил Сидни, уже явно выходя из себя - этого не будет.   
Он снова загоготал и резким движением попытался снова схватить Джорджиану за руку, но ему это не удалось. Сидни и Брум схватили его под руки, оттащив от Мисс Лэмб и потянули его к выходу. Ховард отчаянно сопротивлялся, пытаясь вырваться из их рук, но у него ничего не вышло.   
\- Я ещё доберусь до тебя - выкрикнул Ховард Джорджиане - ты моя, запомни это.   
Баббингтон прошёл вперёд, прося почтенную публику расступиться. Сидни и Брум неумолимо тащили тучного Ховарда прочь из этого зала.   
\- Всё в порядке, Леди и Джентльмены, не стоит волноваться - продекламировал Кроу, выходя вслед за остальными - Мистер Ховард немного перебрал, мы выведем его на свежий воздух. Оркестр, музыку!   
Гости зашептались, поглядывая то на Джорджиану, то в сторону ушедших джентльменов, но заигравшая через пару минут музыка, довольно быстро вернула всем хорошее настроение. Пары отправились танцевать, казалось, напрочь забыв о произошедшем. 

\- Как ты, Джорджиана - спросила Шарлотта, взяв её за руку.   
\- Надеюсь лучше, чем он - ответила она, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение - не думала, что когда-то снова его увижу.   
\- Всё будет хорошо - сказала Шарлотта, погладив подругу по руке - Сидни не допустит, чтобы он снова появился в твоей жизни.   
\- Я полагаю этот тот самый, Мистер Ховард, который похитил вашу подругу? - спросила, подошедшая к ним, Леди Вустер.   
\- Да, Миледи - тихо ответила Шарлотта.   
\- На редкость неприятный джентльмен - сказала Сьюзан - вам повезло, Мисс Лэмб, что ваши друзья успели вытащить вас из его рук.   
Джорджиана тяжело вздохнула и кивнула ей в ответ.   
В Зал вошла Леди Денэм, сопровождаемая Томом.   
\- Что здесь происходит? - строго спросила она - я видела как Мистер Паркер и Лорд Брум протащили мимо меня какого-то толстяка, осыпающего всех проклятьями.   
\- Всёго лишь небольшая неприятность - поспешила ответить Шарлотта - поверьте вам не о чем беспокоиться.   
\- Полагаю джентльмены быстро уладят этот вопрос - с улыбкой сказала Леди Вустер.   
\- Очень на это рассчитываю - проворчала Леди Денэм - что ни бал, так новый сумасшедший, надеюсь в этот раз хоть ничего не сгорит.   
\- Мистер Паркер - строго сказала она - как этот джентльмен вообще попал сюда? Чем вы думали когда составляли список гостей?   
\- Но Леди Денэм - начал было Том.   
\- Позаботьтесь, чтобы ему закрыли вход на все соревнования - приказала Леди Денэм - не хватало ещё чтобы кто-то из гостей пострадал.   
\- Да, Миледи - покорно ответил Том.   
\- Прошу прощения, я вас оставлю ненадолго - сказала Шарлотта и, повернувшись к Джорджиане добавила - тебе нужно отдохнуть, я попрошу Эллисон проводить тебя.   
Джорджиана молча кивнула и опустила глаза. 

Шарлотта быстрым шагом вышла из зала, гадая куда могли уйти джентльмены. Выйдя на улицу и ощутив ночную прохладу, она почувствовала безотчетную тревогу. Шарлотта должна была увидеть Сидни прямо сейчас, иначе сойдёт с ума. 

\- Она моя - не унимался Ховард - я купил её.  
\- Я оплатил долги Молинье - сказал Сидни - а ваши с Бикрофтом дела меня не касаются.   
\- Эта девка стоила мне гораздо больше - возразил Ховард - и все равно будет моей.   
\- Она Леди - в ярости бросил ему Сидни - если ты хоть пальцем к ней прикоснешься я за себя не отвечаю.   
Сидни пошёл в наступление, намереваясь заставить Ховарда ответить за свои слова и поступки. Толстяк, почувствовав что Сидни в ярости, сделал несколько шагов назад и, оступившись, упал прямо в центр цветочной клумбы.   
\- Остынь, Сидни, остынь - сказал Бабингтон, схватив его за плечи - он того не стоит.   
Сидни тяжело дышал и все ещё сжимал кулаки, глядя на отчаянные попытки Ховарда вылезти из клумбы самостоятельно. Он испытывал столько ненависти к этому человеку, что спокойствие давалось ему с трудом.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Брума.   
\- Спасибо за помощь, Лорд Брум - сказал Сидни - она была как нельзя кстати.   
\- Всегда в вашем распоряжении - ответил Брум.   
Джентльмены сердечно пожали друг другу руки и обменялись улыбками.   
\- Не возражаете, если я вернусь в дом, узнаю как Джорджиана? - спросил Брум.   
\- Честно говоря, хотел сам вас попросить об этом - признался Сидни - мне так будет спокойнее.   
Брум кивнул и пошёл обратно в дом.   
\- Пойду распоряжусь об экипаже - сказал Бабингтон - нужно увезти этого человека подальше отсюда.   
Он прошёл через сад и скрылся углом.   
\- Я купил её, Паркер - с усмешкой сказал, вставший на ноги, Ховард - как лошадь на ярмарке. Она кобылка с норовом, но я смогу её объездить.   
\- У меня возникло чувство, что вам жить надоело - изрёк Кроу подходя поближе к Ховарду - Мистер Паркер никогда не отличался терпением, а уж большой любовью к негодяям и подавно.   
\- Чтобы к утру и духу твоего здесь не было - почти проорал Сидни - и не смей возвращаться, а то пожалеешь.   
Ховард засмеялся, указывая на что-то за спиной Мистера Паркера.  
Сидни оглянулся и увидел Шарлотту, в нерешительности замершую перед входом в сад Сэндитон Хаус.   
\- Могу забрать эту сладкую малышку в обмен на темнокожую красотку - сказал Ховард сальным голосом - и мы в расчёте, Паркер. Что скажешь?   
Эти слова окончательно вывели Сидни из себя. Этот негодяй позволил себе замахнуться на его Шарлотту. Не раздумывая, Сидни метнулся к нему навстречу и быстро с силой ударил Ховарда прямо в челюсть. Тот на секунду замер, осел и снова рухнул на клумбу.   
Сидни был в бешенстве, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, брови угрожающе нахмурились, образуя на лбу жёсткие складки, в его глазах горел огонь, не предвещавший его противнику ничего хорошего. Ховард не шевелился, очевидно потеряв сознание от такого мощного удара. Сидни посмотрел на Шарлотту, жестом сказав ей оставаться там. Сегодня она не собиралась с ним спорить и молча осталась на своём месте.   
\- А ты хорош, Сидни - с усмешкой сказал Кроу - давно не видел тебя в деле. Может на днях повторим? Ну и как мы будем толкать эту тушу в экипаж, скажи мне на милость?   
Сидни рассмеялся, впервые расслабившись после появления Ховарда на балу.   
\- Не вижу ничего смешного - серьёзно ответил Кроу - сколько он весит? Двести шестьдесят - двести восемьдесят фунтов? Я что, по - твоему, похож на атлета?   
Этот день был довольно трудным для него и сейчас, стоя в темноте парка, гляда на лежащего в цветах Ховарда и слушая рассуждения Кроу о бренности бытия, Сидни в полной мере ощутил всю комичность этой ситуации. Он посмотрел на улыбающуюся Шарлотту, замершую перед входом в сад и засмеялся ещё громче. Его прервал Баббингтон, вышедший из зарослей розы. Увидев лежащего без сознания толстяка, он в задумчивости почесав затылок, уставился на Сидни и Френсиса.   
\- Ну и как мы его понесем, джентльмены? - озадаченно спросил он - это довольно крупный мужчина. Не особо хочется тащить его на себе.   
\- Об этом я и говорю уже битый час - возмутился Кроу - но кто меня слушает?   
\- Придётся позвать кого- нибудь ещё - рассуждал вслух Баббингтон - и подогнать экипаж поближе.   
Внезапно Ховард издал протяжный низкий стон и зашевелился, медленно приходя в себя и попутно приминая оставшиеся цветы.   
\- Леди Денэм будет не в восторге - серьёзно сказал Баббингтон - по-моему это была её лучшая клумба. Угораздило же этого борова упасть прямо на неё.   
Кроу ухмыльнулся в ответ, помогая другу поставить шатающегося Ховарда в вертикальное положение. Тот еле стоял на ногах, но все же смог идти сам, очень обрадовав этим Баббингтона и Кроу.   
\- Забудь сюда дорогу, Ховард, если тебе жизнь дорога - сказал Сидни и пошёл к Шарлотте.   
Толстяк что- то невнятно пробормотал в ответ.   
\- Вы можете идти - сказал Бабберс Шарлотте и Сидни - мы сами посадим его в экипаж. 

Джентльмены удалились, уводя с собой вторую большую проблему этого вечера. Оставшись одни в полутьме парка, Шарлотта и Сидни долго молча смотрели друг на друга, пока он не решился нарушить молчание.   
\- Зачем ты пришла? Ты же знаешь, что здесь небезопасно - сказал Сидни - от этого человека можно ожидать чего угодно. Тем более он пьян.   
\- Я не могла оставить тебя одного - призналась Шарлотта - я так волновалась за тебя.   
Сидни сгреб её в охапку и крепко прижал к себе. Они стояли обнявшись, в полутьме сада, думая о том, что скоро этот сумасшедший день закончится и все будет как прежде.   
\- Ты совсем замёрзла - тихо сказал он - руки такие холодные.   
Сидни снял себя сюртук и накинул его на Шарлотту, затем снова обнял её, согревая своим теплом.   
\- Нам, наверное, нужно вернуться на бал - сказал он.   
\- В этом нет никакой срочности, бал подождёт - ответила она - прогулка по ночному саду мне больше по душе.   
Сидни улыбнулся ей в ответ, предлагая ей свой локоть. 

Расправившись с Ховардом Кроу и Баббингтон медленно шли к дому, желая продолжить, так беспардонно прерванный им вечер.   
На крыльце стояли взволнованные и вглядывающиеся в темноту Августа и Эллисон.   
\- Дамы - сказал Кроу - извольте поинтересоваться что вы здесь делаете одни, в такую темень?  
\- Мы искали вас - выпалила Августа - брат, тебе немедленно нужно вернуться в зал.   
\- Откуда вдруг такая срочность? - с усмешкой спросил Баббингтон - неужели у нас ещё какие-то неожиданные гости?   
\- Именно - не скрывая волнения сказала Августа - и это так.. так.. интересно...   
Кроу и Баббингтон переглянулись, не зная что и предположить на этот счёт.   
\- Принц - регент прибыл на бал - спокойно сказала Эллисон - Леди Денэм попросила найти вас, Лорд Баббингтон.   
Августа радостно закивала, подтверждая её слова.   
\- Тогда нам действительно стоит поторопиться - сказал Бабингтон и, протянув сестре руку быстрым шагом прошёл в главный зал.  
\- Вы не желаете пойти вслед за ними? - спросил Кроу.   
\- Если честно, то я бы хотела остаться здесь, подышать свежим воздухом и посмотреть на звезды - ответила она - все эти люди вокруг... Простите...я говорю много лишнего.   
\- Ничего - ответил Кроу - я думаю это дело привычки.   
\- Как вы справились с тем джентльменом, который напал на Мисс Лэмб? - спросила.   
\- Могу сказать только одно, нам было немного... эээ.... тяжело, но в целом все закончилось хорошо.   
\- Замечательно - радостно сказала Эллисон - я очень переживала за вас....всех. И потом не могла найти Шарлотту.   
\- В последний раз я видел вашу сестру вместе с Мистером Паркером - ответил Кроу - так что вам определённо не стоит волноваться. Она в очень надёжных руках. Как и вы.   
Эллисон смущённо опустила глаза.   
\- Так что вы говорили о звездах, Мисс Хейвуд - спросил Кроу, встав так близко от неё, что мог ненароком коснуться её плеча. 

\- Мисс Лэмб - сказал Брум, увидев Джорджиану, сидящую за кофейным столиком в малой гостиной и пьющую чай - Мистер Паркер просил меня присмотреть за вами.   
\- Мистер Паркер очень добр ко мне - сказала Джорджиана.   
\- Признаться, я и сам хотел вас снова видеть - сказал Брум - я волновался за вас.   
Она подняла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на него.   
\- Вы наверное хотите знать кто этот человек? - спросила Джорджиана.   
\- Только если вы сами захотите об этом рассказать - ответил он.   
\- Это довольно длинная история - с горечью в голосе сказала Джорджиана - и вовсе не приятная.   
\- Я никуда не тороплюсь, Мисс Лэмб - ответил Брум с серьёзным лицом - до начала турнира целых два дня, смею надеяться, что этого времени вам будет достаточно.   
Джорджиана улыбнулась в ответ на его шутку.   
\- Постараюсь оправдать ваши ожидания, Лорд Брум - сказала она, пытаясь изобразить серьёзное лицо - но заранее ничего не могу обещать.   
\- Я и не рассчитывал на то, что мне будет легко - признался Брум - вы довольно противоречивы, мисс Лэмб.   
\- Вы очень откровенны, Лорд Брум - сказала Джорджиана.   
\- Привыкайте, Мисс Лэмб - парировал он.   
Джорджиана удивлённо вскинула брови и снова оценивающе посмотрела на него.   
\- Чаю, Лорд Брум? - наконец, спросила она.   
\- С превеликим удовольствием, Мисс Лэмб - с улыбкой ответил он. 

Они медленно шли вдоль ряда молодых фруктовых деревьев, посаженных несколько лет назад по приказу Леди Денэм. Их дорогу освещала лишь полная луна, дарящая всему в саду оттенок таинственности и превращая простую прогулку в невероятную сказку.   
\- Как Джорджиана? - наконец, спросил Сидни.   
\- Храбрится и делает вид, что ничего страшного не произошло - со вздохом ответила Шарлотта - но по-моему она очень напугана. Я попросила Эллисон проводить её наверх, подальше ото всех.   
\- Верное решение - ответил Сидни - Джорджиана сильная и независимая девушка, но то что сделал Ховард слишком даже для неё.   
\- Ты прав - тихо сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Этот мерзавец и тебя напугал? - спросил Сидни, остановившись и взяв Шарлотту за руки - он никогда больше не причинит вреда ни тебе, ни Джорджиане. Я позабочусь об этом.   
Шарлотта тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела ему в глаза.   
\- Просто... сегодня был такой насыщенный день - ответила она - если честно я немного устала.   
\- Хочешь, я провожу тебя назад - с улыбкой спросил Сидни.   
\- Нет, нет, не стоит - ответила Шарлотта - на самом деле здесь в тишине, с тобой мне гораздо лучше. Всё эти люди, шум, все эти взгляды, голова идёт кругом. Я, наверное, никогда к этому не привыкну.   
\- И даже танцы не делают балы лучше? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Открою тебе один секрет - заговорчески проговорила она - танцы это единственное, что нравится мне на таких больших балах.   
\- Если мы останемся здесь, то рискуем встретить рассвет в саду - с улыбкой предупредил Сидни.   
\- Это было бы самое лучшее окончание этого длинного дня из всех, что я когда- то могла себе представить - призналась Шарлотта.   
\- Не могу с тобой не согласиться - сказал Сидни - я бы многое отдал, чтобы нам никогда больше не пришлось разлучаться.   
Он притянул её к себе и прижал к своей груди. Шарлотта подняла лицо и посмотрела на него снизу вверх, наконец чувствуя себя в полной безопасности.  
Стоя здесь, рядом с Шарлоттой, почти в полной темноте, скрытые ото всех ветками деревьев, Сидни чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Тревоги этого дня оставили его, позволив ему быть самим собой и в полной мере насладиться близостью самого главного человека в его жизни.   
\- Ты самая красивая женщина из всех кого я знаю - неслышно сказал он - и самая любимая.   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что наши чувства взаимны - с улыбкой ответила она.   
Сидни наклонился и нежно поцеловал её в губы, крепко прижимая Шарлотту к себе. Её руки взметнулись вверх, повинуясь внезапному порыву, и с невероятной лёгкостью обвили его шею, делая их ещё ближе друг к другу. Сюртук, с такой заботой наброшенный Сидни, медленно сполз с её плеч и упал в траву, но они этого уже не заметили.


	39. You are lost

Утро выдалось на редкость пасмурным. Городок потихоньку просыпался, вступая в новый день и гадая о том, что он может им предложить. На пустынных улицах не было ни души, за исключением мелких торговцев, спешащих в свои лавки, да пары собак, снующих между ними в поисках еды.   
Экипаж был подан вовремя и она была готова отправляться.Тяжело вздохнув, она в последний раз огляделась вокруг и решительно села в карету.  
Она была зла, разочарована и немного подавлена. Её хорошо продуманным планам не суждено было сбыться, все они посмели пойти против её воли. Этот забытый богом городок снова принёс ей огорчение, как в первый раз, когда она уезжала после регаты, одна, без Сидни. Это обстоятельство угнетало её больше всего.   
Лошади тронулись и карета, покачиваясь, поехала по брусчатым улицам Сэндитона. Она открыла свой ридикюль и извлекла из него письмо, принесенное посыльным прямо перед отъездом. Элайза ещё не читала его, но догадывалась о его содержании. Миссис Кэмпион больше не тешила себя иллюзиями насчёт Сидни Паркера, однако просто так сдаваться ей не хотелось. Она развернула письмо и начала читать.  
" Элайза, обращаюсь к тебе как к человеку здравомыслящему и разумному. Теперь, когда ты знаешь об истинном положении вещей и уже, наверняка, сделала свои выводы, прошу тебя не совершать опрометчивых поступков. Я обладаю некоторыми сведениями о твоих делах, которые, если когда - нибудь будут обнародованы, могут уничтожить тебя в глазах всего света и, вероятнее всего, заинтересуют властей. Прошу тебя принять моё предложение и расторгнуть помолвку сразу после получения денежных средств. Так будет лучше для нас обоих. Ты прекрасно знала, что я не испытываю к тебе никаких чувств и возврат к прежнему невозможен, был честен с тобой, соглашаясь на эту сделку, позволившую спасти моего брата. Я благодарен тебе за помощь, но на этом наши отношения должны быть закончены. Не вынуждай меня принимать экстренные меры. Надеюсь на твоё благоразумие. Сидни. "  
Миссис Кэмпион резко смяла письмо, борясь с порывом выбросить его в окно, но вовремя опомнившись, расправила и прочитала ещё раз.   
Она была зла, зла на Сидни, Кроу и всех кто с ними был связан, а главное она злилась на себя. Как она могла допустить такое? Её самые сокровенные мысли и страхи вдруг перестали быть тайной и стали предметом торга. Как она могла быть такой легкомысленной? Сидни знал все про торговлю опиумом, а главное он знал о Чарльзе. Сможет ли она уладить дела с контрабандой? Да, возможно, её деньги и связи уже не раз выручали Элайзу, но не в случае с Чарльзом. Он навсегда останется скелетом в её шкафу. Она не могла допустить, чтобы все узнали о её брате, это неминуемо дойдёт до родителей и подкосит их, попросту уничтожит её мать. Она потрясла головой, отгоняя от себя страшные мысли и, глубоко вздохнув, снова посмотрела на письмо. Сидни Паркер припер её к стенке и ей ничего не оставалось, как принять выдвинутые им условия.   
Элайза выглянула в окно, задержав взгляд на промелькнувшем мимо Сэндитон Хаус, и снова опустилась в подушки. Впереди у Миссис Кэмпион была долгая дорога и много мыслей для размышления. 

Было довольно рано, но она уже поднялась с кровати и привела себя в порядок. Минувшая ночь, подарившая ей массу переживаний, подарила ей и неизвестное ранее чувство. Даже сидя у себя в комнате, она испытывала невероятное волнение. Ни разу в жизни ни один мужчина не занимал так её мысли, одно лишь воспоминание о нем заставляло её сердце трепетать.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите - сказала Эллисон.  
В дверном проёме появилась улыбающаяся Шарлотта.  
\- Я так и знала, что ты уже не спишь - радостно сказала она - хоть мы и легли так поздно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Хорошо - спокойно ответила Эллисон - я выспалась.   
Шарлотта хитро взглянула на сестру, чувствуя, что она что-то недоговаривает.  
\- А что ты скажешь про бал? - спросила Шарлотта - он произвёл на тебя впечатление?   
Эллисон смутилась и опустила глаза.   
\- Да - ответила Эллисон, все ещё пряча глаза от сестры - и очень большое.   
\- И даже все произошедшее не испортило твоего настроения? - поинтересовалась Шарлотта.   
\- Сначала да - честно призналась Эллисон - мне даже хотелось убежать или провалиться под землю, но потом....потом... я успокоилась, мне даже было весело, пока не появился тот ужасный господин, который напугал Джорджиану. Хорошо, что джентльмены довольно быстро отправили его восвояси.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросила Шарлотта, чуть прищурившись.   
\- Мне все рассказал Мистер Кроу, когда мы разговаривали с ним на крыльце ночью - выпалила Эллисон, напрочь забыв об осторожности.   
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? - спросила Шарлотта - про Мистера Кроу, например.   
Эллисон поняла, что сказала лишнего, но дороги назад уже не было.   
\- Тебе понравился Мистер Кроу? - улыбаясь предположила Шарлотта - я права?   
\- Да - тихо ответила Эллисон - ты права.   
\- Почему же ты сама не рассказала? - в недоумении спросила Шарлотта - ты же знаешь, я всегда поддержу тебя.   
\- Джорджиана сказала, что он любит крутить интрижки с дамами, много пьёт и вообще невероятный грубиян, постоянно насмехающийся над всеми - ответила Эллисон, с тревогой ожидая реакцию сестры - но со мной он был совсем не таким... Я подумала, что тебе все это будет не по душе.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась и обняла сестру.   
\- Признаюсь, я не слишком хорошо знаю Мистера Кроу - ответила она - он любит иногда выпить и пофлиртовать с барышнями, но, честно говоря, я думаю он все это делает от скуки. Одно я знаю совершенно точно, он настоящий друг и очень помог нам с Сидни, не задавая вопросов и никого не упрекая.   
\- Но Джорджиана... - начала Эллисон.   
\- Джорджиана, как всегда, сгущает краски - сказала Шарлотта - и делает поспешные выводы, тем более вчера она была очень расстроена.   
\- Как же мне теперь быть с Мистером Кроу? - в недоумении проговорила Эллисон - я в растерянности.  
\- Не слушай никого, кроме своего сердца - ответила Шарлотта - уверена, что родители никогда не сказали бы тебе такого, но поверь мне, только оно поможет тебе понять что правильно, а что нет.   
Эллисон посмотрела на сестру с благодарностью и улыбнулась.   
\- А что насчёт тебя и Мистера Паркера? - спросила она - не видела, чтобы вы возвращались в зал.   
Пришёл черёд Шарлотты краснеть и прятать от сестры глаза.   
\- Это очень длинная история - ответила она.   
\- Не припомню чтобы мы куда-то торопились - с улыбкой ответила Эллисон.   
\- В таком случае предлагаю навестить Джорджиану, а потом прогуляться по пляжу, если ты не против - предложила Шарлотта - можем поговорить по дороге.   
\- С удовольствием - ответила Эллисон, я только надену шляпку и плащ.   
Шарлотта радостно закивала и отправилась на поиски собственной шляпки. 

\- Лорд Баббингтон, что здесь вчера произошло? - строго спросила Леди Денэм - у меня такое чувство, что по саду пронеслось стадо кабанов.   
Баббингтон улыбнулся, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать смех.   
\- Вы правы, Леди Денэм - ответил он - это определённо были кабаны, одного я видел собственными глазами. Очень крупная особь, надо сказать. Могу вас заверить, что нам пришлось приложить недюжинные усилия, чтобы изгнать его с вашей клумбы.   
\- Надеюсь вы так шутите, Лорд Баббингтон? - с ухмылкой спросила Леди.   
\- Вы очень проницательны, мадам - ответил он - но вам не стоит волноваться, садовник быстро все исправит. Я послал утром записку и скоро сюда доставят самые лучшие цветы, чтобы украсить вашу клумбу.   
\- На вас невозможно злиться, Баббингтон - ответила она, чуть приподняв брови- вы на редкость обходительны.   
\- Благодарю вас, Леди Денэм - сказал он, одарив её своей лучезарной улыбкой - позвольте мне проводить вас в дом.   
Она кратко улыбнулась ему в ответ и, приняв протянутый им локоть, отправилась в дом.   
У крыльца они столкнулись с Шарлоттой и Эллисон, направляющимися в город.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - приветствовал их Баббингтон - собрались на прогулку?   
\- Лорд Баббингтон - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта, сделав реверанс - мы решили навестить Мисс Лэмб и потом прогуляться по пляжу.   
Эллисон тоже сделала реверанс, приветствуя его и Леди Денэм.   
\- В таком случае, желаю вам приятного времяпровождения - сказал Бабингтон.   
\- Благодарю вас, Лорд Баббингтон - сказала Шарлотта - Леди Денэм!   
Почтенная дама кивнула ей в ответ.   
Шарлотта и Эллисон весело пошли дальше.   
\- Что скажете, Лорд Баббингтон - спросила Леди Денэм - как долго эти молодые леди будут носить фамилию Хэйвуд?   
\- Кто знает, кто знает - с улыбкой сказал Бабингтон - только время покажет.   
Леди Денэм искоса взглянула на него.   
\- Не пытайтесь убедить меня, что вы слепой, Лорд Баббингтон - сказала она своим скрипучим голосом - и не заметили, что ваши друзья по уши влюблены в этих девчонок?   
Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
\- Скрытность не ваш конёк, Лорд Баббингтон - строго сказала она - и не смотрите на меня так. Лучше расскажите этим двум оболтусам как должны вести себя с дамами настоящие джентльмены. Уж вам то это известно, раз вы все-таки смогли приручить Эстер. Кстати, где же она?   
\- Она решила провести это утро дома - сокрушенно сказал он.   
\- Мне кажется она избегает меня - сказала почтенная дама.   
\- Что вы, Леди Денэм - ответил он - я думаю она просто устала на балу. Вы хотели показать мне какие - то документы?   
Она взглянула на него снизу вверх, словно пытаясь прочитать его мысли, но не преуспев в этом, снова взяла его под руку. 

Он зашёл в кабак, на мгновение замешкавшись в полутьме помещения. Пройдя вглубь зала он, наконец, увидел того, кого искал.   
\- Мистер Паркер - сказал он - что вам не спится в такую рань?   
\- Мистер Кроу - с улыбкой ответил Сидни - у меня были дела с утра. Как впрочем и у вас, насколько я могу судить.   
Кроу улыбнулся, усаживаясь напротив.   
\- Да, ты прав - ответил он - и слава богу они уже закончились. Спешу тебе сообщить, что Миссис Кэмпион покинула Сэндитон. Теперь остаётся только ждать.   
\- Я написал ей письмо, повторив в нем свое предложение о расторжении помолвки и только что отправил чек и договор своему поверенному в Лондон.   
\- Шаг сделан - ответил Кроу - пути назад нет. Предлагаю за это выпить.   
Они жестом подозвали хозяина, который в мгновение ока организовал им графин, наполненный тёмным тягучим напитком, и два фужера.   
Джентльмены выпили, поздравив друг друга с завершением части такого важного дела.   
\- Вчера на балу ты почти не пил - заметил Сидни - к чему бы это?   
\- Мне предстоял серьезный разговор с твоей ..эээ... невестой - ответил Кроу.   
\- Миссис Кэмпион - поправил его Сидни - честно говоря, не думаю, что дело только в ней. Я не прав?   
\- Когда ты стал таким внимательным? - попытался уйти от ответа Кроу - я думал ты кроме Мисс Хэйвуд никого не замечаешь.   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так - серьёзно ответил Сидни - зато я убеждён, что вчера как раз ты никого, кроме младшей Мисс Хэйвуд и не видел.   
\- Ну отчего же - со смешком сказал Кроу-- я хорошо запомнил Миссис Кэмпион и того здорового борова тоже.   
\- Джентльмены - ворвался в кабак Баббингтон - мне срочно нужно выпить.   
\- Что с тобой, дорогой друг? - поспешил спросить Кроу, радуясь тому, что удалось сменить тему - выдержал осаду старушки? Она недовольна тем, что вытоптали её лучшую клумбу?  
\- Я еле унёс ноги оттуда - ответил Баббингтон, выпивая фужер - недовольна не то слово. Она негодует. Говорит сад выглядит так, как будто по нему пронеслось стадо кабанов.   
Сидни и Кроу рассмеялись, предлагая Баббингтону ещё выпить.   
\- Старушка не далека от истины - сказал Кроу с улыбкой - один кабан там определённо был. Господи, как я рад, что нам не пришлось его нести.   
\- И что теперь? - продолжил он - ты наказан и должен собственноручно перебрать мешок чечевицы? Или тебя разжаловали в садовники?   
Всё трое рассмеялись над его шуткой.   
\- Хорошо, что она не нашла на клумбе самого Ховарда - сказал Сидни, улыбаясь - хотя это, наверное, было бы довольно забавно.   
\- Что кстати говоря с этим невероятно приятным господином? - спросил Баббингтон - он все ещё в Сэндитоне?   
\- Уехал рано утром - сказал Сидни - я проверял.  
\- Хоть одна хорошая новость за сегодня - сказал Бабингтон - Леди Денэм вызвала Тома, полагаю не для того, чтобы выразить свое восхищение. Хотя, должен признать, в целом бал прошёл отлично, ей не на что жаловаться.   
\- Я думаю Том уже привык к этому - ответил Сидни - я слышал сам принц - регент посетил Сэндитон. Диана только об этом и говорит все утро.   
\- Регент остался доволен балом - ответил Баббингтон - и даже изволил танцевать до утра. Меня же больше интересует где вы вдвоём пропадали, джентльмены?   
\- Ладно, с Сидни все и так ясно - ответил он сам себе - но что произошло с вами, Мистер Кроу?  
Он огляделся вокруг, придумывая как ему красиво уйти от ответа, но сделал только хуже, встретившись глазами с милой дамой, бывшей завсегдатаем этого заведения. Он знал её уже довольно давно, но о таких знакомствах в приличном обществе упоминать было не принято.   
\- Мистер Кроу - приветливо сказала она, положив руку ему на плечо - давно вас не было видно. Как я рада, что вы вернулись к нам.   
Кроу широко раскрыл глаза и резко вскочил со стула, пытаясь высвободиться из её рук.   
\- Благодарю вас, мадам - сказал он, отойдя ещё на два шага назад - но мы с друзьями довольно сильно заняты.   
Она прошла обратно то и дело в недоумении оглядываясь и гадая что же могло произойти с её постоянным клиентом.   
Кроу сел на место, лишь убедившись, что дама уже достаточно далеко и не имеет желания возвращаться назад.   
Сидни и Баббингтон смотрели на него во все глаза.   
\- Чувствую не просто так ты не пил на балу и танцевал только с одной дамой - сделал вывод Сидни.   
\- You are lost, мой дорогой друг - с улыбкой сказал Бабингтон - маленькая Мисс Хэйвуд, каким то чудом, пленила тебя в первом же сражении.   
Сидни и Баббингтон засмеялись, похлопывая друга по плечу.   
\- Предлагаю за это выпить - сказал Сидни.   
Джентльмены согласились с ним, поднимая в воздух наполненные фужеры.   
\- Совсем забыл - сказал Бабингтон - я недавно видел обеих Мисс Хэйвуд, они собирались в город к подруге, а потом на пляж на прогулку. Возможно, если вы оба поторопитесь, то сможете встретить их там.   
Кроу и Сидни переглянулись, задумались на мгновение и, не сговариваясь, встали из-за стола и, поклонившись Баббингтону на прощание, быстро прошли к выходу.   
\- Спасибо тебе, Бабберс - улыбаясь, сказал он сам себе, когда друзья уже вышли из кабака - хозяин, можно мне ещё выпить? 

\- Как все-таки здесь красиво - мечтательно сказала Эллисон, крепче взяв сестру под руку - море это что-то невероятное.   
\- Чувствуешь себя маленькой крупинкой в этом большом мире - согласилась Шарлотта - а ещё оно всегда успокаивает меня.   
\- Жаль, мы не застали Джорджиану - сказала Эллисон - я очень волнуюсь за неё.  
\- Ну во-первых, она ушла на прогулку с Лордом Брумом и сёстрами Бофор, с ним рядом, я уверена, она будет в полной безопасности, а во-вторых, я думала она тебе не понравилась - сказала Шарлотта - ты говорила, что она иногда слишком груба и высокомерна.   
\- Возможно я ошибалась - ответила Эллисон - и потом мы такие, какими нас делают обстоятельства. Насколько я знаю, в жизни ей пришлось несладко.   
\- Всегда удивлялась твоей мудрости, сестра- сказала Шарлотта - ты просто чудо.   
Эллисон смутилась и потупила глаза.   
\- Ты преувеличиваешь - тихо сказала она - я самая что ни на есть обыкновенная.   
\- И к тому же невероятно скромная - добавила Шарлотта - не спорь со мной, ты настоящее чудо. И тому, кого ты выберешь себе в спутники невероятно повезёт.   
Эллисон залилась краской, но заставила себя посмотреть на Шарлотту. Вдруг, она распахнула глаза и резко развернулась спиной к Шарлотте.  
\- К нам идут джентльмены - сказала она дрожащим от волнения голосом - Мистер Паркер и... Мистер Кроу.   
\- Не сомневайся в себе - сказала Шарлотта и с улыбкой развернулась к джентльменам.   
Эллисон последовала её примеру.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд, Шарлотта - приветствовал их Сидни.   
\- Мистер Паркер, Мистер Кроу - почти в один голос ответили сестры и сделали реверанс.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал Кроу, поклонившись.   
\- Как хорошо, что мы встретили вас - сказал Сидни - не желаете ли прогуляться по пляжу?   
\- С удовольствием - радостно ответила Шарлотта - если только Эллисон не против.  
\- Что скажете Мисс Хэйвуд? - спросил Кроу, внимательно глядя на неё - вы не откажетесь составить нам компанию?  
Эллисон бросила взгляд на Шарлотту, словно ища её одобрения, затем снова посмотрела на Кроу.   
\- Не могу вам отказать, Мистер Кроу - наконец, ответила она.   
Он протянул ей свой локоть, она робко взяв Кроу под руку, молча пошла с ним вдоль береговой линии.   
Сидни нежно посмотрел на Шарлотту, мечтая снова заключить её в свои объятия.   
\- Так значит вы случайно оказались здесь вдвоём? - спросила она слегка прищурясь.   
\- Совершенно случайно - с улыбкой ответил Сидни.   
\- И Лорд Баббингтон не имеет к этому совсем никакого отношения? - недоверчиво спросила она.   
\- Похоже, мне ничего не скрыть от вас, Мисс Хейвуд - ответил Сидни - видно не стоит и пытаться.   
\- Привыкайте, Мистер Паркер - гордо сказала она, принимая протянутую им руку и следуя за ушедшими далеко вперёд Эллисон и Кроу.


	40. Ready to you

Она закрыла глаза и расправила руки, словно птица летящая навстречу солнцу. Лёгкий морской бриз ласково гладил её лицо и трепал завитки её тёмных волос. Глубоко вдыхая воздух, она растворилась в прохладе этого утра, оставляя все проблемы и тревоги далеко за спиной. Шум прибоя и редкие вскрики чаек убаюкали её страхи, погружая в такую желанную безмятежность.   
\- Вы были правы - сказал он - здесь действительно очень красиво.  
Она улыбнулась и открыла глаза. Стоя на краю скалы она загляделась на безбрежную синюю даль моря, так часто дарившее ей умиротворение и покой, что на какое-то время забыла о своём спутнике.  
\- Я всегда говорю только то, что думаю - ответила она, наконец.  
\- В этом то и вся прелесть - признался он - вы самая необычная девушка из всех что я видел.   
\- И много ли девушек вы видели? - с интересом спросила она - что смогли сделать такие выводы?  
\- Поверьте мне, достаточно - с улыбкой ответил он - и в Англии и за её пределами.  
\- Тогда я полагаю вы сделали мне весьма щедрый комплимент? - спросила она, чуть приподняв брови.  
\- Выходит что так - радушно сказал он.  
\- Это довольно мило с вашей стороны - заметила она.  
\- Я вообще довольно приятный джентльмен, вы не находите? - спросил он, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
Она засмеялась, так открыто и искренне, что ему стало легко на душе.  
\- Вы даже сейчас не можете перестать шутить - сказала она, все ещё смеясь - не знаю как вам это удаётся.  
\- Я просто хотел вас немного развеселить - сказал Брум.   
\- И вам это удалось - ответила Джорджиана.   
\- В таком случае мне есть чем гордиться - подытожил он.   
\- Определённо - согласилась она - а куда вы дели наших спутниц?   
\- Помилуйте, куда я мог их деть? Они сами убежали к арене, утащив за собой Миссис Гриффитс и преподобного. Сказали, что в лавку привезли новые сладости, но по-моему сам лавочник им гораздо больше по душе.   
\- Какая проницательность, Лорд Брум - заметила Джорджиана - от вас ничего не скроешь.   
\- Насколько я знаю вы всегда говорите только правду - напомнил ей он - значит у вас не возникнет никаких трудностей.   
\- Вы правы - с улыбкой сказала Джорджиана, и тут же нахмурив свой носик спросила - и что нам теперь тоже идти в лавку?   
\- Вообще то, Мисс Лэмб - начал Брум - у меня есть к вам другое предложение. Мы почти дошли до конюшен. Не желаете ли прокатиться верхом? Если вы конечно не боитесь?   
В глазах Джорджианы загорелись озорные огоньки, она, прищурившись, с интересом посмотрела на Брума.   
\- Мне кажется это вам стоит бояться, Лорд Брум - с вызовом сказала Джорджиана - держу пари я смогу обогнать вас.   
Я принимаю ваше предложение - ответил он, протянув ей свой локоть - тогда нам следует немедленно отправиться в путь.   
Она кивнула ему в ответ и приняла его руку. 

\- Тебе не холодно? - заботливо спросил Сидни.   
\- Всё хорошо - с улыбкой ответила Шарлотта - я тепло одета.   
\- Как ты думаешь о чем они говорят? - спросил Сидни глядя на ушедших вперёд Эллисон и Кроу - полагаю мой независимый и ироничный друг получил удар который он никак не ожидал.   
\- Какой же? - с интересом спросила она - всегда считала, что Мистер Кроу с его чувством юмора практически неуязвим.   
\- И я так думал - сказал Сидни - но, признаться, я очень рад, что ошибался. Ваша сестра сама того не зная попала ему прямо в сердце.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась ему и опустила глаза вниз.   
\- Очевидно, дамам из семейства Хэйвуд не занимать шарма и обаяния - продолжил Сидни - а ещё честности, добросердечности и преданности.   
Её щеки густо залились краской, но она заставила себя посмотреть в его глаза.   
\- Я совсем забыл про скромность - тихо сказал Сидни, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Шарлотте - я наверное смогу перечислять все твои достоинства вечно, но этого все равно будет мало, чтобы выразить все мои чувства к тебе.   
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Сидни - ответила она дрожащим голосом - это слишком...   
\- В тебе нет ничего слишком - сказал Сидни хриплым от волнения голосом - как я жалею, что не сразу понял это, что я был таким самовлюблённым слепцом.   
\- Сидни... - начала она, едва проглатывая подступивший к горлу ком.  
\- Ты всегда была честна со мной - продолжил он - и все твои упрёки были справедливы. Если бы я не был так глуп, все сейчас могло быть совсем по-другому. Эта мысль уже очень давно не даёт мне покоя.   
\- Не кори себя - ответила она с улыбкой - все уже случилось. А ты такой какой есть и люблю я тебя именно таким, понимаешь?   
\- Да - серьёзно ответил Сидни - не понимаю только одного - чем я заслужил такое счастье? Все что я делал в жизни было эгоистичным и глупым.   
\- Нет, ты ошибаешься - сказала Шарлотта, глядя ему в глаза - не сомневайся в себе.   
\- Charlotte, ты не представляешь себе как мне сейчас хочется обнять тебя и поцеловать - честно признался Сидни - как я жалею, что мы не одни.   
\- Мистер Паркер! - воскликнула она.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал он, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица - всего несколько минут назад вы сказали мне говорить только правду. С удовольствием исполняю ваше желание.   
\- Но мы не одни, и не можем... даже говорить об этом - вдруг погрустнев, сказала Шарлотта - и потом Миссис Кэмпион...   
\- Уехала из Сэндитона сегодня утром - продолжил Сидни, отчаянно ловя взгляд Шарлотты - её здесь нет и не будет. Я уверен, что скоро смогу порадовать тебя хорошими новостями.   
Шарлотта шумно выдохнула, словно огромный груз вдруг упал с её плеч. Она подняла на него глаза.   
\- Я так устала Сидни - тихо сказала она и тут же добавила- нет не от прогулки, а от всего этого, от лжи, страха.   
\- Прости меня - с горечью сказал он - это я виноват во всём. Потерпи ещё немного, милая, нужно подождать ещё чуть-чуть.   
\- Всё что угодно ради тебя - искренне ответила Шарлотта, глядя в любимое ею лицо.   
Сердце Сидни застучало быстрее и его захлестнуло волной нежности.   
\- Наверное, нам нужно догнать Эллисон и Мистера Кроу - предположила Шарлотта.   
\- Пожалуй - согласился Сидни, протягивая ей свой локоть - только обещай мне, что мы не будем торопиться. Возможно... им тоже есть что обсудить.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась, нежно взяв его под руку. 

Коляска везла её прочь от Сэндитона. Она молча оглядела окрестности и нахмурив брови посмотрела на своего спутника.   
\- Вы уверены, что вы все предусмотрели? - строго спросила она - я могу на вас рассчитывать?  
\- Вам не стоит беспокоиться - с улыбкой ответил он - все пройдёт как по маслу, доверьтесь мне.   
\- Доверие - это та роскошь, к которую я не могу себе позволить - заключила Леди - я сама должна во всем убедиться.   
Коляска медленно остановилась.   
\- Вот мы и приехали - возбужденно сказал он и, быстро выбравшись из коляски, протянул ей свою руку - позвольте я помогу вам.   
Она встала и, посмотрев на него нахмуря брови, все же приняла протянутую им руку и спустилась на землю.   
\- Я очень недовольна вами, Мистер Паркер - сказала Леди Денэм - как вы могли допустить присутствие этого ужасного господина? Хорошо, что никто не пострадал, ну кроме моей клумбы, конечно. Сам регент мог оказаться в опасности , что вы скажете на это?   
\- Леди Денэм... я... я только могу сказать, что этого больше не повторится - пробормотал Том - Я всех предупредил, Мистер Ховард теперь не желанный гость в Сэндитоне.   
\- Хорошо - согласилась Леди - но не заставляйте меня сомневаться в вас. Вы умудрились наделать столько глупостей, что моё терпение на исходе.   
\- Конечно, Леди Денэм - смиренно ответил Том.   
\- Артисты уже приехали? - строго спросила она - а музыканты?   
\- Все прибыли и размещены по домам - сказал Том - ваши волнения напрасны, гости будут в восторге от представления. Послезавтра будет праздник, ярмарка, детские игры и жеребьёвка, состязания начнутся только на следующий день.   
\- Надеюсь, вы знаете о чём говорите - проворчала она.   
Том только сдержанно кивнул ей в ответ.   
Леди Денэм оглядела пестрые лавки, кучками расположившиеся вокруг арены. Вокруг них уже собирались первые ранние зеваки. Было довольно безлюдно, представители высшего света отдыхали после шумного бала и не торопились покидать свои удобные апартаменты.   
Среди лавок показались два знакомых лица, обладатели которых, едва завидев их, с улыбкой пошли на встречу.   
\- Этого мне ещё не хватало - сухо заметила Леди - в сравнении с этими двумя, даже ваша беспросветная глупость кажется мне детской шалостью.   
Том благоразумно промолчал.   
\- Леди Денэм, Том - воскликнула Диана - вся эта затея с турниром настоящее испытание для всех нас. Нужно беречь свое здоровье и избегать возможных последствий.   
Леди Денэм нахмурилась и плотно сжала губы, давая понять, что недовольна сложившейся ситуацией.   
\- Хорошо, что у нас есть доктор Фукс - не унималась Диана - знаете, он настоящее сокровище для нас всех. Если хотите он сделает вам массаж или компресс на ваши старые колени. Дамам в вашем возрасте очень трудно бороться с неумолимым приближением конца жизни.   
Почтенная дама была настолько ошеломлена и возмущена, что на мгновение потеряла дар речи.   
\- Не нужен мне никакой массаж - жёстко заявила она - очень жаль, что доктор Фукс так и не научился лечить людям голову. Это было бы намного полезнее.   
\- Вы полагаете кто-то из нас может быть серьёзно болен? - с беспокойством спросила Диана - а вдруг это ты Артур? Я говорила, что эти пляски не доведут тебя до добра.   
\- Я прекрасно себя чувствую - возразил Артур - не говори глупостей.   
\- Я говорю глупости? - чуть всхлипнув сказала Диана - значит теперь я глупая дурочка? Я, которая всегда так заботилась о тебе. Не ожидала такого предательства!   
Диана резко развернулась и, прижав носовой платок к лицу, побежала прочь, направляясь в сторону моря.   
\- Придётся её догонять - хихикнув сказал Артур, и поклонившись присутствующим поспешил за сестрой.   
\- Я ошибалась, называя вас самым бестолковым - с ухмылкой сказала Леди - сегодня ваша сестра превзошла сама себя.   
\- Она очень чувствительная натура - попытался сгладить неловкость Том.   
\- Вы должны как то утихомирить её, Мистер Паркер - сурово сказала Леди - иначе она залечит вашего младшего брата до смерти...да и всех остальных тоже.   
\- Вы правы Леди Дэнем - согласился Том.   
\- Показывайте вашу арену, Мистер Паркер - проворчала она - не зря же я ехала сюда в такую рань.   
\- Конечно, Миледи - смиренно сказал Том, протягивая ей локоть - сейчас мы зайдем в святая святых этого турнира. 

Закричала чайка, на секунду прервав неловкое молчание между ними. Она опустила глаза, не зная с чего начать разговор, а он внимательно рассматривал её, желая запомнить каждую маленькую деталь в её образе.   
Мокрый песок чуть поскрипывал под ногами, ветер весело трепал подол её платья и выбившиеся из под шляпки волосы. В ней было что-то очаровательно - прекрасное, такое трогательное, что заставляло его сердце биться чаще. Её хрупкие плечи, изящный наклон головы, тонкие пальцы рук - все казалось ему настолько совершенным, что иногда он начинал сомневаться, что перед ним реальный человек, а не чародейка из его снов.   
Её глаза распахнулись и он тут же утонул в их глубине, тая от восторга и, внезапно нахлынувшей нежности.   
\- Вы часто бываете в Сэндитоне, Мистер Кроу? - робко спросила она - или вам здесь совершенно нечем себя развлечь?   
Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, собираясь с силами, чтобы ответить на простой вопрос.   
\- Довольно часто - признался он - и не буду скрывать, раньше мне было тоскливо здесь.   
\- О да, балы и турнир - это куда интереснее обыденной жизни маленького приморского городка - согласилась Эллисон - но иногда и в тишине есть своя прелесть, можно о многом подумать, поговорить с интересным собеседником, почитать хорошую книгу в конце концов.   
\- Откуда в такой юной голове столько глубоких мыслей? - в недоумении спросил Кроу.   
\- Вы прямо как мой папенька - улыбаясь, ответила Эллисон - он постоянно задаёт мне тот же вопрос.   
\- Ваш отец очень мудрый человек - сказал Кроу - большинство девушек вашего возраста, да что греха таить, и более взрослые дамы думают только об одежде, украшениях и балах. И других людей используют лишь для своих личных целей. Кто-то хочет внимания и шумихи вокруг себя, кучу поклонников, приносящих дары. Кто-то желает удачно выйти замуж, чтобы обеспечить себе безбедную жизнь и старость. Понимаете, никого не интересует просто человек, такой какой он есть, все видят только титул, положение в обществе и размер годового дохода. И, собственно, неважно нет у тебя глаза или ты совершеннейший идиот, наличие приличного дохода автоматически делает тебя завидным женихом. Вот от этого мне всегда было невыносимо скучно.   
Она внимательно посмотрела на него, словно пытаясь прочесть его мысли.   
\- А вы совсем не такой, как о вас многие думают - тихо сказала Эллисон - уверена, что вы специально прячетесь под разными масками.   
\- Мы начинаете меня пугать, Мисс Хейвуд - признался он - вы с такой лёгкостью читаете меня, словно раскрытую книгу.   
\- Нет нет, что вы, это не так - с улыбкой сказала Эллисон - я всего лишь наблюдаю и делаю выводы, к слову сказать, иногда совершенно неверные.   
\- Ваша скромность делает вам честь, Мисс Хейвуд - признался он - а ваша рассудительность делает вас самой разумной из всех женщин, которых я когда - либо знал.  
Эллисон смутилась и опустила глаза.   
\- Спасибо за такой щедрый комплимент, Мистер Кроу - едва слышно проговорила она.   
\- Вы как никто другой заслуживаете этого - ответил Кроу, посмотрев своей спутнице в глаза и оглянувшись по сторонам добавил - Мы уже почти у арены. Вы уже были там?  
\- Да - с восторгом сказала Эллисон - она произвела на меня огромное впечатление. Никогда раньше не видела таких больших конструкций. Наверное она стоила многих трудов её создателю.   
\- Полагаю, что так - согласился Кроу.   
Он оглянулся назад в поисках Сидни и Шарлотты, но увидел, что они ещё довольно далеко.   
\- Ваша сестра и Мистер Паркер не торопятся догонять нас - заключил Кроу.   
\- Я думаю у них есть о чем поговорить друг с другом - с улыбкой ответила Эллисон.   
\- Не сомневаюсь - сказал он, пристально глядя на неё - и я даже рад, что они так заняты, потому что теперь вы в моем полном распоряжении.   
\- Мистер Кроу, я.... - начала Эллисон, но осеклась, оглянувшись на внезапный шум сзади.   
Она резко обернулась и увидела несущихся прямо на них лошадей со всадниками. Одна из них брыкалась и явно не слушалась седока. Несясь во весь опор, они поскакали мимо Сидни и Шарлотты, едва успевших вовремя отойти к скалам. Эллисон зачарованно смотрела на прекрасное животное быстро приближающееся к ней, напрочь забыв об опасности грозившей ей самой.   
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - только успел выкрикнуть Кроу, схватив её за руку и потянув к себе. Всадники галопом пронеслись мимо них.   
\- Господи, это же Джорджиана и Лорд Брум - с ужасом сказала она - мне кажется, он пытается остановить её. Может случиться беда.   
\- Вы правы, впереди арена, а там сейчас довольно много людей - выдохнул Кроу - нам надо поторопиться.   
Он обернулся и увидел Сидни и Шарлотту, бегущих вслед за ними.   
Эллисон закивала ему в ответ и они поспешили к арене, даже боясь представить себе что ещё может натворить эта сумасбродная девчонка.


	41. Be carefull

Сердце Шарлотты бешено стучало, когда она бежала рядом с Сидни вслед за уносящимися вдаль Джорджианой и Брумом. Ноги проваливались в песок, заставляя её работать ещё сильнее. Шарлотта никогда не была неженкой, но волнение и почти бессонная ночь дали о себе знать, она задохнулась и остановилась на минутку, чтобы справиться с головокружением.  
\- Что с тобой? Ты в порядке? - спросил Сидни - Ты такая бледная.  
Он взглянул вперёд и увидел Кроу и Эллисон, почти добежавших до конца скалы, за которой и располагалась арена.  
\- Всё хорошо - ответила Шарлотта все ещё тяжёло дыша - видимо всё - таки нужно было спать ночью.  
\- Я думал мы нашли куда более интересное занятие - заметил Сидни.  
\- Вы смущаете меня, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта, уже справляясь с дыханием.  
\- Привыкайте, Мисс Хейвуд - ответил он.  
\- Я могу идти дальше - сказала она, глубоко вдохнув - надо торопиться, вдруг там нужна наша помощь.  
Сидни согласно кивнул и они снова поспешили к арене.  
Добравшись, наконец, до места они были шокированы представшим перед ними зрелищем.   
Брум вместе с Кроу удерживали, всё ещё пытающегося вырваться, коня. Джорджиана сидела прямо на песке, отвернувшись от всех к морю, и плакала. Артур и Эллисон скорбно склонились над бездыханным телом Дианы. Зеваки, не желая пропустить ничего важного, окружили место со всех сторон и громко переговаривались, наперебой рассказывая друг другу свою версию событий.   
У Сидни на миг замерло сердце, он не мог поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Он посмотрел на Шарлотту, не в силах пошевелиться и сделать хоть что-нибудь. Она же не раздумывая схватила его за руку и потащила сквозь толпу зевак прямо к Диане.   
\- Простите, пропустите меня, здесь нет ничего интересного - громко сказал Том, пробираясь с другой стороны и все ещё пытаясь улыбаться - дамы и господа, это всего лишь недоразумение, все хорошо. Я уже послал за врачом. Прошу вас отойти подальше.   
Они подбежали к Диане, наспех растолкав недовольных зевак. Шарлотта пощупала пульс и, ощутив дыхание и внимательно осмотрев её, в недоумении уставилась на Артура и Эллисон.   
\- Я не понимаю - шёпотом сказала она - на ней нет совершенно никаких ран и ссадин, я думала её сбила лошадь.   
Сидни тоже повернулся к Артуру, надеясь услышать хоть какой-то ответ.   
\- Что случилось, Артур? - еле сдерживаясь спросил он - почему наша сестра лежит здесь как неживая? Что черт возьми произошло? Это Джорджиана её сбила?   
Сидящая неподалёку Джорджиана разразилась рыданиями, а Лорд Брум, поручив заботам Кроу угомонившегося коня, подошёл к ней и, сев рядом, начал говорить о чем то, стараясь как-то её успокоить.   
-Артур!!! - воскликнул Сидни.   
Младший из Паркеров посмотрел на своего брата и опустил глаза, но когда он открыл их через мгновение на лице его сияла улыбка.   
Шарлотта и Сидни недоуменно переглянулись, на секунду решив, что он сошёл с ума от горя.   
Неловкое молчание повисло в воздухе. Трое человек склонившихся над Дианой мучительно ждали ответа.   
Подошедшие Леди Денэм и Том, которому наконец удалось отвести подальше зевак, тоже посмотрели на Артура. Он хихикнул, чем вызвал у всех присутствующих уверенность в том, что он всё - таки повредился рассудком.   
\- Вообще - то - начал Артур - Диану никто не сбивал, Джорджиана и Лорд Брум лишь проскакали мимо неё, причём Бруму уже почти удалось остановить коня.   
\- Тогда почему она лежит здесь без сознания? - в недоумении спросил Сидни - я уже ничего не понимаю.   
\- Да все очень просто - ответил Артур с улыбкой - я попытался схватить коня за уздцы, но он встал на дыбы. Я успел отскочить, но Диана вдруг закричала и грохнулась без чувств.   
\- Тогда какого черта ты сразу не сказал? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Я не успел - признался Артур - все так быстро произошло, я подбежал к Диане, потом появились Мисс Хэйвуд и Мистер Кроу, а потом уже и вы.   
Шарлотта посмотрела на Сидни и, не удержавшись рассмеялась вслед за Артуром.   
\- Посторонитесь, вам нужно пропускать меня к тяжёлому больному - продекламировал доктор Фукс, пробираясь через собравшихся зрителей - мне нужно помочь фройляйн, разойдитесь, bitte!   
Он подошёл к лежащей Диане и жестом попросил всех лишних отойти подальше.   
Бегло осмотрев её, он так же как и Шарлотта ранее недоуменно уставился на присутствующих.   
\- Мне сказать, что фройляйн сбила лошадь - сказал он - но я не видеть здесь никаких ран и ссадин, даже на голове. Она упала на песок и никак не могла повредить что-то. Я считать фройляйн просто решила упасть в обморок.   
\- Доктор Фукс - извиняющимся тоном сказал Том - простите, это я ввёл вас в заблуждение.  
\- Мы быстро исправить это недоразумение - сказал доктор, доставая из своего саквояжа нюхательные соли и поднося их к носу Дианы.  
Пара секунд и её ресницы зашевелились, и Мисс Паркер нехотя открыла глаза.   
\- Какое красивое небо - сказала она - я всегда знала, что в раю будет такое красивое небо.   
Все неосознанно тоже посмотрели наверх и увидели ярко-голубое небо, по которому проплывали редкие перистые облака причудливых форм. От серых низких туч, накрывших утром Сэндитон не осталось и следа.   
От слов, так благоговейно сказанных его сестрой, Артур снова засмеялся, а Леди Денэм состроила недовольную гримасу и картинно закатила глаза.   
\- Просыпайтесь, фройляйн - настойчиво уговаривал её доктор Фукс - вдыхайте, вдыхайте.   
Она снова открыла глаза и посмотрела на него.   
\- Герр Фукс - сказала она, медленно расплываясь в улыбке - вы тоже здесь? Со мной? Вы видели какое красивое здесь небо?   
\- Фройляйн Паркер - сказал Фукс как можно нежнее - вы просто упасть в обморок. Ничего страшного. Глоток бренди быстро поставит вас на ноги.   
\- Но Артур и этот конь... моё бедное сердце не выдержало... - трагически вздохнув, заявила Диана - так даже лучше. Этот мир был слишком жесток для нас обоих.   
\- Я здесь - сказал Артур, наклоняясь к ней - со мной все в порядке, и с тобой тоже.   
Она перевела взгляд на него, а потом на остальных собравшихся и замерла, не понимая что вокруг неё происходит.   
\- Что вы все делаете здесь? - спросила она, начиная понимать, что все что она видела и думала было просто её фантазией - Ты жив, Артур! Я думала ты навсегда покинул меня!   
\- Я всегда буду рядом с тобой - с улыбкой сказал он.   
\- И не будешь больше называть меня дурочкой?- плаксиво спросила она.   
\- Я такого никогда не говорил - ответил Артур.   
\- Но подумал - тихо сказала она и, шмыгнув носом, плотно сжала от губы, всем своим видом показывая как ей были обидны его слова.   
\- Не надо огорчаться, Фройляйн - вмешался Фукс - пойдемте, мы проводить вас в коляску, вам надо прилечь, валяться на песке не дело для молодой фройляйн.   
Они помогли ей встать и держа под руки увели к коляске, приведя в изумление собравшихся зевак, которые, вероятно, ожидали куда более плачевного исхода.   
\- Мистер Паркер - с усмешкой сказала Леди Денэм - я полагаю вы зря нанимали артистов.   
\- Что? Почему? - в недоумении спросил Том.   
\- Потому что ваша сестра и брат прекрасно справились бы с этими ролями сами. Я как будто пьесу сейчас посмотрела. Очень занимательно.   
К ним подошёл Кроу, наконец освобождённый кем-то из слуг от роли Грума.   
Сидни и Фрэнсис опомнились и поприветствовали Леди Денэм.   
\- Джентльмены и обе Мисс Хэйвуд - сказала Леди чуть прищурившись - какая прелесть. Скажите, и почему я не удивлена?   
\- Мы случайно встретились на пляже - смущённо сказала Шарлотта - а потом увидели Джорджиану и поспешили сюда.   
\- Случайно, конечно случайно - иронично заметила почтенная дама - кто бы сомневался.  
И никто из вас джентльмены наверняка не видел Лорда Баббингтона.   
\- Нет, что вы, Миледи - невозмутимым голосом ответил Кроу - он, наверное, ещё спит.   
\- Без сомнения - согласилась Леди Денэм, чуть нахмурив брови - на то он и Лорд, чтобы спать до обеда. Не заговаривайте мне зубы, Мистер Кроу.   
\- Прошу прощения, Леди Денэм - вмешалась Шарлотта - но я должна узнать как там Джорджиана.   
Шарлотта и Эллисон сделали реверанс и быстрым шагом прошли к подруге, которая уже стояла рядом с Брумом, всё ещё вытирая слезы.   
\- Леди Денэм - сказал Сидни и поклонившись ей последовал примеру сестёр. Кроу поспешил сделать то же самое.   
\- Нет, ну вы только посмотрите на них - пробормотала Леди - ну что у вас там, Мистер Паркер, показывайте уже, я не собираюсь помирать на этом пляже, тем более в вашей компании.   
\- Конечно Леди Денэм - учтиво улыбнулся Том, указывая ей направление - вот сейчас мы точно увидим святая святых этого турнира. И в этот раз, надеюсь, все будет без сюрпризов. 

\- Джорджиана! - воскликнула Шарлотта, подбегая к подруге - с тобой все в порядке?   
\- Уже да - улыбнувшись сказала Мисс Лэмб - я так перепугалась из-за Дианы.   
\- Что вообще произошло, черт возьми? - вмешался Сидни.   
\- Мы просто решили покататься на лошадях - ответил Брум - а потом лошадь Мисс Лэмб понесла и я не сразу смог её остановить.   
\- Это я виновата - потупив глаза, сказала Джорджиана - я так хотела обогнать лорда Брума, что пришпоривала коня слишком сильно. В конце концов он взбрыкнул и совсем перестал меня слушать.   
\- А потом появились вы и Диана - продолжила она - что было дальше вы знаете. Я подумала, что убила её. Мне никогда не было так страшно.   
\- О, Джорджиана! - воскликнула Шарлотта и крепко обняла свою подругу.   
\- Слава богу, Лорд Брум, вы смогли догнать её - с облегчением сказал Сидни - иначе здесь действительно могли быть жертвы.   
Джорджиана вздрогнула и ещё теснее прижалась к Шарлотте.   
\- Ну полно вам, все хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается - заметил Брум - давайте забудем об этом инциденте. Уверен, Мисс Лэмб и так глубоко сожалеет о случившемся.   
Джорджиана благодарно посмотрела на него и закивала, соглашаясь с его мнением.   
\- Может быть нам стоит куда - нибудь уйти отсюда? - спросил Кроу, оглядываясь по сторонам - мы торчим тут как бельмо на глазу.   
\- Согласен - сказал Сидни - здесь слишком много любопытных.   
\- Предлагаю дамам выпить немного бренди для поддержания равновесия - предложил Брум - а джентльменам можно что-нибудь покрепче.   
\- Поддерживаю - сказал Сидни.   
\- И я - добавил Кроу - если конечно дамы не против.   
\- Тогда предлагаю поехать в Трафальгар Хаус - сказал Сидни - полагаю Мэри и Том, когда освободится, будут очень рады. Заодно узнаем как там Диана.   
\- Отличная идея - поддержал Брум - Как вы на это смотрите, Мисс Лэмб?  
\- Я согласна - ответила Джорджиана - но только при одном условии.   
\- Каком же? - с удивлением спросил Брум.   
\- Давайте мы не поедем, а пойдём туда - со вздохом сказала Джорджиана - мне кажется, на сегодня я уже достаточно накаталась.   
Вся компания разразилась дружным смехом, привлекая к себе ещё большее внимание окружающих. 

Он сел в кресло и закрыл глаза, с нежностью вспоминая о прошедшем вечере. Он так боялся идти на бал, чувствуя тревогу и вину за своё прошлое. Его не привлекали ни сам бал, ни великосветское общество, собравшееся там. Он был там только из-за неё. Она ворвалась в его жизнь как маленький ураган, сметая все вокруг своей неукротимой энергией. Джеймс и не заметил как это юное восторженное существо сумело вытеснить из его сердца ту, которую он так отчаянно любил раньше.   
Августа была другой, она смогла увидеть в нем не только верного друга. Её глаза светились таким счастьем и восторгом, что Мистер Стрингер не смог устоять и все-таки открыл свое сердце этой юной Леди.   
Джеймс почувствовал как тёплые руки закрыли его глаза и улыбнулся.   
\- Леди Августа - сказал он.   
\- Откуда вы знаете, Мистер Стрингер? - спросила она.   
\- Это очень просто - ответил он, вставая и приветствуя её - кроме вас никому и в голову не придёт это сделать.   
\- Вот чёрт - выругалась Августа - почему я не подумала об этом?  
\- Вы одни? - спросил Джеймс, оглядываясь - мне кажется ваш брат будет не в восторге.   
\- Ему придётся смириться - гордо сказала она.  
\- Вы довольно сильно рискуете - честно сказал Стрингер - поверьте, я волнуюсь не за себя, мне совершенно нечего терять.   
\- Мистер Стрингер - в сердцах бросила Августа - давайте не будем об этом говорить, я все обдумала и мне все равно, кто что скажет.   
\- Вы ещё слишком юны и неопытны, чтобы принимать такие решения - честно сказал Джеймс - вы не понимаете, мнение общества может разрушить всю вашу жизнь.   
\- Вы сейчас говорите прямо как мой брат - сказала Августа, надув свои красивые губки.   
\- Потому что Лорд Баббингтон прав - чуть слышно сказал Стрингер - мы оба желаем вам только добра.   
\- Почему опять все решают за меня? - воскликнула она - почему моё мнение никому не интересно? Кто решил что правильно именно так?   
Она топнула ножкой и развернулась к нему спиной.   
\- На самом деле я далеко не самая лучшая партия для вас, Леди Августа - сказал Джеймс, подойдя к ней сзади настолько близко, что опьянел от аромата её кожи и волос - вернее сказать самая худшая из возможных. Я простой рабочий и не могу предложить вам того, чего вы заслуживаете.   
Она резко развернулась, желая бросить ему вызов, но, внезапно для самой себя, столкнулась с ним лицом к лицу. Кровь прилила к щекам и её сердце застучало в бешеном ритме. Такого с ней раньше никогда не происходило. Он был настолько близко, что она потеряла голову. Вся её решимость вмиг куда то испарилась, и свой вопрос, который она с расстройства хотела бросить ему в лицо, она лишь тихо прошептала:   
\- Вы желаете чтобы я ушла сейчас? - спросила Августа.   
От её нежного шёпота по его спине пробежали мурашки и тело перестало слушаться его, приближаясь к ней все ближе и ближе. Ворох мыслей, за доли секунды пронесшийся в его голове, практически сбил его с ног.   
"Хочу ли я чтобы она ушла сейчас? Она должна уйти, так будет правильно! Но черт, хочу ли я этого?"   
\- Нет - выдохнул он, глядя на её нежные губы и прекрасные глаза - я не хочу чтобы ты уходила, Августа.   
Он почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из под ног. Джеймс наклонился к ней и нежно коснулся губами её губ. Она шумно выдохнула и ответила на его порыв, с чувством подаваясь к нему навстречу. Время замерло для них двоих, унося прочь от реального мира и всех проблем окружающих их. 


	42. Carefull of what? Everything!

В этот день солнце было особенно ярким, освещая Сэндитон необычным, как будто волшебным светом. Турнир, начинающийся сегодня, обещал стать большим событием не только в истории самого городка, но и всей Англии.  
Шарлотта проснулась очень рано, не желая пропустить ни минуты от этого великого дня. Одевшись и приведя себя в порядок, она поспешила в столовую, чтобы позавтракать со своей сестрой и Леди Денэм. За эти последние дни девушки настолько привыкли к Леди, что начинали скучать по её вопросам и едким замечаниям. Совместные завтраки всегда были настолько интересными, что Шарлотта с радостью спешила в столовую.  
" Сегодня начнётся турнир!" - думала она, вприпрыжку сбегая по лестнице и врываясь в залитую солнцем комнату.   
\- Ну наконец то - сказала Эллисон с улыбкой - я уж было подумала, что мне придётся есть в одиночестве. Ты долго спишь сегодня.  
\- О нет, сестра - возразила Шарлотта - это ты проснулась раньше обычного. Не терпится увидеть Мистера Кроу?  
Эллисон покраснела и в смущении опустила глаза.  
\- Ну ну, ты чего, я же просто пошутила - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - мне нравится Мистер Кроу. Скажи, он будет участвовать в турнире?  
\- Да - ответила Эллисон - в стрельбе из лука и фехтовании. Сказал, что в этот раз, ноги его в лодке не будет.  
Шарлотта засмеялась.  
\- Прошлые соревнования прошли для него не очень то удачно - заметила она - но он был скажем так... немного не в себе.  
Сестра вопросительно взглянула на Шарлотту, требуя продолжения рассказа.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, и не смотри на меня так - ответила она - Мистер Кроу сам тебе расскажет о своих приключениях, если посчитает нужным.   
\- Ты всегда такая упрямая, Шарлотта - сказала Эллисон, деланно нахмурив брови - Мистер Паркер ещё пожалеет, что влюбился в тебя.   
\- Надеюсь Мистер Паркер справиться с таким досадным недоразумением - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - Миссис Филлипс, а где Леди Денэм? Она уже позавтракала?   
Горничная вздрогнула от неожиданности и посмотрела на сестёр.   
\- Никак нет, Мисс Хейвуд - ответила она смиренным голосом - Леди не спускалась в столовую, более того, она вообще не вызывала слуг сегодня.   
\- Это на неё не похоже - удивилась Эллисон.   
\- Тем более сегодня турнир и Леди будет на нем почётным гостем, наряду с Принцем - регентом и Леди Сьюзан.   
\- Может быть вам стоит навестить её, Миссис Филлипс? - спросила Шарлотта.   
Горничная замешкалась, комкая в руках свой белый накрахмаленный передник.  
\- Леди Денэм не любит, чтобы её беспокоили - почти шёпотом сказала она - с ней совсем нет сладу когда она не в духе.   
\- Глупости, а вдруг с ней что-то случилось? - воскликнула Шарлотта - идите, если что скажете, что в том что её потревожили виновата только я.   
Миссис Филлипс кратко кивнула и удалилась из столовой.   
Не прошло и пяти минут как сверху послышались крики и плач, Шарлотта и Эллисон тревожно переглянулись и, не теряя времени, тоже побежали наверх.   
Взлетев по лестнице, сестры за секунду оказались у спальни хозяйки дома. Дверь была открыта, и они без промедления зашли внутрь. Почтенная дама лежала на кровати, сложив на груди руки. Шарлотте показалось, что она просто спит.   
\- Что случилось? - спросила она горничную, в глубине души боясь услышать её ответ - почему вы кричали?   
\- Я не могу разбудить её - всхлипывая сказала Миссис Филлипс - мне кажется она...она умерла...   
Шарлотта и Эллисон переглянулись между собой, искренне надеясь, что это не может быть правдой. Они бросились к кровати и тоже попытались разбудить Леди Денэм. Их старания также оказались напрасными.   
\- Мы должны позвать доктора Фукса - с волнением сказала Эллисон.   
\- Да, ты права - согласилась Шарлотта - пошлите кого-нибудь за доктором Фуксом. И ещё.... нужно сообщить Эстер и Лорду Баббингтону. Позаботьтесь об этом.   
Миссис Филлипс смахнула подступившие к глазам слёзы и поспешила позвать других слуг.   
\- Что ты думаешь? - спросила Эллисон.   
\- Я думаю, что Миссис Филлипс права - ответила Шарлотта, тяжело вздохнув - Леди Денэм умерла.   
Эллисон нежно обняла сестру, помогая ей и себе справиться с горем. 

Всё последующие события напоминали Шарлотте страшный сон, который никак не заканчивался. Пришедший на зов доктор Фукс подтвердил их самые страшные опасения. Леди Денэм уже никогда не проснётся и никого больше не одарит своими язвительными замечаниями. Прибывшие Эстер и Лорд Баббингтон были настолько ошеломленные случившимся, что из них было невозможно вытянуть ни единого слова. Эстер довольно долго пробыла одна в спальне тётушки, пока её супруг нервно мерил коридор большими шагами. Выйдя в коридор, она бросилась в объятия мужа, отчаянно пряча своё заплаканное лицо в его сюртуке.   
\- Я так и не сказала ей ничего - сокрушалась Эстер, голос её дрожал от волнения - а ты ведь мне говорил...   
\- Не кори себя - ответил Баббингтон, нежно гладя жену по голове и ещё крепче прижимая её к себе - уже ничего не исправить. Мы можем только помнить о ней.   
Эстер снова разразилась рыданиями.   
Августа, Шарлотта и Эллисон, стоявшие в дальнем конце коридора, тоже неслышно заплакали.

Шарлотта оставила всех в гостиной и прошла на веранду, на которой ещё совсем недавно она была вместе с Сидни. Происходящее снаружи так удивило её, что она на мгновение забыла о трагедии, случившейся в этом большом доме.   
Ласковое солнце, которое так ярко освещало все комнаты этим утром было скрыто от глаз тёмными, низкими тучами, словно войско наступавщими на городок прямо с моря. Поднявшийся ледяной ветер был настолько сильным, что нещадно трепал флаги с символами будущего турнира, аккуратно развешенные около входа в Сэндитон Хаус. Грома ещё не было слышно, но все говорило о том, что скоро начнётся гроза. Шарлотта поёжилась от холода и обняла себя руками. "Турнир, я совсем забыла о нем. Теперь открытие не состоится. Да и можно ли было думать о нём, когда Леди Денэм...."   
На неё вдруг накатила ужасная тоска и захотелось плакать и кричать что было сил.   
\- Я так и знал, что ты здесь - тихо сказал Сидни, выходя на веранду и накидывая ей на плечи шаль - Эллисон сказала, что ты скорее всего захочешь выйти на воздух.   
Она обернулась и посмотрела на него. Сердце Сидни дрогнуло, когда он увидел в её глазах застывшие слёзы.   
\- Мне очень жаль - продолжил он - мы с Томом и Кроу были у арены и приехали сразу, как только узнали.   
\- Турнир придётся отложить - бесцветным голосом сказала Шарлотта - сейчас не время.   
\- Открытие и так бы сегодня не состоялось - заметил Сидни - там такой ветер и волны, скорее всего скоро будет ураган. Многие просто не захотят покинуть свои апартаменты.   
\- В Сэндитоне не бывает ураганов - сказала она, все ещё задумчиво глядя в даль.   
\- Да, Том всегда так говорит - согласился Сидни - в который раз убеждаюсь, насколько иногда он может быть неправ.   
\- Ты знаешь, её почти никто не любил - сказала Шарлотта, схватившись за спинку стоящего рядом стула и пытаясь сдержать слёзы - она всегда была такая... такая жёсткая и острая на язык. Но она не была плохой, Сидни. Её просто нужно было узнать поближе. Эти дни, что мы провели здесь с Эллисон... я смотрю на неё совсем другими глазами.   
\- Не терзай себя, Шарлотта - ответил Сидни, взяв её за руки - ты ничего не могла с этим поделать. И никто бы не смог.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, Сидни - воскликнула она - ещё вчера она разговаривала с нами, ругала прислугу и требовала чай. Смеялась надо мной и Эллисон. А сегодня....  
Слезы снова полились по её щекам. Сидни подошёл к Шарлотте и нежно обняв, притянул её к себе. Она не сопротивлялась. Уткнувшись в его плечо она заплакала, как совсем недавно Эстер на груди у своего мужа. 

Оставшийся день протекал настолько медленно, что Шарлотте показалось, что он уже никогда не закончится. Единственной отрадой было появление Леди Вустер, которая как могла поддерживала её, не давая утонуть в потоке собственных грустных мыслей. Праздничный обед, посвящённый открытию турнира, превратился в поминальный и проходил в абсолютной тишине. Шарлотта почти ничего не ела, как ни старались Сидни и Эллисон её уговорить. На Эстер было больно смотреть, за весь вечер она вряд ли сказала более десяти слов. Даже обычно разговорчивые Кроу и Артур по большей части молчали, ощущая всю печаль этого момента. Только Диана изредка вставляла слово о необходимости постоянной заботы о здоровье и о том, что всех их ждёт участь Леди Денэм, если они сейчас не прислушаются к ней. Сидни деликатно попросил сестру выйти для небольшого разговора, и после их возвращения Диана тоже больше не проронила ни слова, а лишь горько вздыхала, посматривая на всех присутствующих. Даже чаепитие стало угрюмым и каким-то холодным и тягостным для всех.   
Уже ближе к девяти, гроза так яростно бушевавшая за окнами почти весь день, закончилась и гости, наконец, смогли разойтись по домам, оставив Шарлотту и Эллисон одних в этом большом доме, ставшим снова таким угрюмым.   
\- Нам тоже стоит уехать отсюда - тихо сказала Эллисон - хозяйки, которая позвала нас сюда больше нет.   
\- Да, ты права - подумав, ответила Шарлотта - мы должны уехать. Нужно собрать вещи. Может быть в гостинице остались ещё места.   
\- Не торопись, Шарлотта - успокоила её сестра - всему свое время. Мы обязательно уедем, когда Леди Денэм передадут земле. Ты же не хочешь оставлять её здесь совсем одну?   
Шарлотта тяжело вздохнула и ничего не смогла ответить ей, горечь и печаль, словно волной, снова накрыли её.   
\- На сегодня достаточно горя и слёз - строго сказала Эллисон, сама с трудом сдерживаясь - сейчас мы обе пойдём в свои комнаты и ляжем спать. Ты слышишь меня, Шарлотта?   
\- Да, да конечно, ты права - согласилась старшая Мисс Хэйвуд - это был слишком длинный день даже для меня.   
\- А завтра будет ещё длиннее - сказала Эллисон - и нам нужно попробовать хоть немного поспать.   
Шарлотта нежно обняла сестру.   
\- Как я рада, что ты сейчас со мной - прошептала она - одна бы я, наверное, сошла с ума.   
\- Всё будет хорошо - ответила Эллисон - вместе мы со всем справимся. Пойдём уже спать.   
Они медленно поднялись на второй этаж и побрели по коридору, цепляясь друг за друга и не желая остаться в одиночестве. Уже у своей комнаты Шарлотта, нехотя, отпустила руку сестры и прошла к себе.   
\- Я загляну к тебе утром - сказала Эллисон - постарайся все-таки хоть немного поспать.   
Шарлотта кивнула и, закрыв дверь, прошла в спальню. Она медленно разделась и легла под одеяло, желая быстрее погрузиться в спасительный сон, но сознание никак не отпускало её, поднимая в памяти события сегодняшнего дня. Шарлотта пролежала без сна почти до утра, плача и бесцельно глядя в потолок, рассуждая о том, насколько хрупкой может быть человеческая жизнь и призрачны мечты о счастье. Она забылась под утро, провалившись в тревожный сон, в котором она под проливным дождём металась по парку и никак не могла найти свой дом. 

Она проснулась от громкого стука.   
\- Шарлотта! Шарлотта открой - тревожно сказала Эллисон - с тобой все в порядке? Уже поздно, а тебя все нет. Я волнуюсь.   
Она открыла глаза и резко села на кровати, медленно вспоминая о том, что произошло с ней вчера. Она взглянула в окно и снова увидела ярко светящее солнце, словно грозы, бушевавшей вчера никогда и не было. Сегодняшний день не готовил для них ничего хорошего и ей нужно было быть сильной, чтобы выдержать все, не уронив своего лица.   
\- Шарлотта! - не унималась Эллисон - это уже не смешно, открывай немедленно.   
Она встала, подошла к двери и, сняв защелку, наконец, открыла сестре дверь.   
Эллисон, стоящая на пороге была очень хороша в своём канареечно-желтом платье с белой отделкой и кудрями, так красиво струящимися вокруг её прекрасного лица.   
\- Не могу поверить, что ты ещё спишь - воскликнула она, вбегая в комнату - господи, ты же ещё совсем не готова. Между прочим Леди Вустер уже ждёт тебя в гостиной.   
\- Да? - рассеянно спросила Шарлотта, в недоумении глядя на сестру - почему ты так одета?   
\- Что? - переспросила Эллисон оглядев себя с головы до ног - что происходит Шарлотта? Ты что ещё не проснулась?   
\- Нет, что с тобой происходит? - в сердцах бросила ей Шарлотта, не понимая произошедших в сестре изменений - я думала ты все понимаешь, а на самом деле ... Леди Денэм....   
\- Леди Денэм, между прочим, тоже спрашивала о тебе - ответила Эллисон, с удивлением глядя на Шарлотту и совершенно не понимая, что вообще происходит - вернее о том, куда ты с утра запропостилась.   
\- Что? - воскликнула Шарлотта - ты считаешь, что это смешно? Леди Денэм вчера умерла, а ты находишь время, чтобы шутить подобным образом?   
\- Какая глупость, боже мой - не удержавшись, проговорила Эллисон - я говорила с ней пять минут назад и она была в полном здравии. Ты точно уже проснулась?   
Шарлотта, ничего не понимая, уставилась на сестру. На неё внезапно накатила тошнота и закружилась голова. Она медленно села на край кровати и посмотрела на сестру.   
" Неужели все это было всего лишь страшным сном? Но это было так реально, так ярко. Этого не может быть!" - пронеслось у неё в голове.   
\- Значит Леди Денэм в порядке? - уже спокойнее спросила она.   
\- Вполне - ответила Эллисон - если не веришь мне, одевайся и иди посмотри сама, она сейчас в гостиной пьёт чай с Леди Вустер.   
Шарлотта быстро привела себя в порядок, нехотя позволив сестре уложить её непослушные кудри, оделась и пулей выскочила из комнаты. Пролётев на одном дыхании лестницу и коридор, она вихрем влетела в гостиную, в которой её ожидали дамы.   
Леди Денэм стояла около камина и держала в руках красивую шкатулку, любезно показывая её своей гостье.  
Шарлотта, не раздумывая ни секунды, бросилась к ней и обняла её настолько крепко, насколько хватило сил.   
\- Как я рада вас видеть, Леди Денэм! - проговорила Шарлотта.   
Леди Денэм тоже обняла её и вопросительно взглянула на Сьюзан. Та лишь улыбнулась ей в ответ.   
Прошло ещё немного времени, прежде чем Шарлотта отпустила почтенную даму.   
\- Что с вами, Мисс Хейвуд? - строго спросила она - я, конечно, тоже рада вас видеть, но...   
\- Простите меня, Леди Денэм... я... - смущаясь, начала Шарлотта.   
\- Не надо, не отвечайте - перебила её Леди - я уверена, что вы слишком много общались с Мисс Паркер. Эта дама кого угодно доведёт до сумасшествия. Она даже меня пыталась убедить, что я не ровен час помру. Какая глупость, я прекрасно себя чувствую и ещё могу ей самой дать фору.   
\- Действительно, совершеннейшая глупость - сказала Шарлотта, широко улыбаясь, окончательно поверив в то, что все ужасные события, произошедшие вчера были просто ночным кошмаром - и кто может в такое поверить?   
\- Почему вы опоздали к завтраку, Мисс Хейвуд? - строго спросила хозяйка дома - вам это совсем не свойственно.   
\- Прошу прощения, Леди Денэм - ответила она - я просто проспала.   
\- Всю ночь мечтали о прекрасном принце на белом коне? - с усмешкой спросила Леди Денэм - так он ожидает вас в столовой, правда без коня. Его пришлось оставить на улице.   
Леди Вустер звонко рассмеялась и обратилась к ошарашенной Шарлотте.   
\- Мистер Сидни Паркер действительно ждёт тебя в столовой - ответила она - он пришёл сразу после меня. Мы немного поговорили, но он наотрез отказался подождать тебя здесь. Думаю он хочет о чем-то рассказать тебе.   
\- Советую вам поторопиться, Мисс Хейвуд - сказала Леди Денэм - сегодня большой день и мы не должны опаздывать.   
\- И не забудь позавтракать - добавила Леди Вустер.   
Шарлотта невольно улыбнулась, сделала реверанс и поспешила на встречу с Сидни. 


	43. Rewrite the history

Дрожащими от волнения руками, он развернул письмо, пришедшее по почте рано утром. Голубая гербовая бумага, так хорошо знакомая ему, сказала о письме больше, чем мог бы обратный адрес. Ровные, уверенные строчки писавшего говорили следующее.  
" Дорогой Сидни, я получила твоё письмо и решительно не понимаю о какой информации может идти речь. Я совершенно чиста перед тобой и обществом и никогда не совершала поступков, за которые была бы достойна хотя бы малейшего порицания. Полагаю, что твои друзья намеренно ввели тебя в заблуждение для достижения какой - то, мне неизвестной, цели. Прошу тебя одуматься и прислушаться к моим доводам. Сидни, дорогой, не повторяй мою ошибку, которую я совершила более десяти лет назад. Судьба не просто так снова свела нас. Я уверена, что все это было предрешено и нам суждено быть вместе до конца наших дней. Считаю твою просьбу о разрыве помолвки необдуманной и преждевременной. Уверена, что здравый смысл возобладает и ты снова изменишь свое мнение. Мне пришлось срочно уехать в Лондон, того требовали неоконченные дела, но я обещаю вернуться к началу турнира и вместе с тобой встретить это событие. Скучаю. Твоя Элайза."  
Сидни встряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя ужасное видение, посетившее его сегодня ночью и заставившее его чуть свет отправиться в Сэндитон Хаус. Он должен был срочно увидеть Шарлотту. От Миссис Кэмпион до сих пор не было никаких вестей и Сидни терзали ужасные предчувствия. Он едва дождался утренней почты, чтобы убедиться, что письмо, написанное на дорогой бумаге нежно - голубого цвета ему только приснилось, и не теряя времени отправился на конюшню.  
Уже подъезжая к Сэндитон Хаус он обратил внимание на экипаж, стоящий недалеко от главного входа. Гадая кто же ещё пожаловал к Леди Денэм в такую рань, он позвонил дверь и принялся покорно ожидать, когда слуга ему откроет.

В гостиной, вопреки всем ожиданиям, его встретила не Шарлотта, и даже не Леди Денэм. Удобно расположившись в кресле и с улыбкой читая газету, его взору предстала никто иная, как Леди Вустер.  
\- Леди Вустер - сказал Сидни, поклонившись.  
\- Мистер Паркер - ответила она, чуть подняв брови - вы тоже любите ранние визиты?  
\- Иногда не стоит откладывать некоторые вещи - уклончиво ответил он.  
\- Тут вы несомненно правы, Мистер Паркер - глубокомысленно заявила она - порой нам кажется, что впереди у нас ещё очень много времени, ищем самый удачный момент, чего-то ждём. А потом, оглядываясь назад, понимаем, что мы упустили свой шанс.  
Сидни вспомнился бал, внезапное появление Эдварда и этот проклятый пожар. Сколько раз думая об этом он жалел, что не сделал ей предложение утром, там на холме, где они были совсем одни. Уже тогда, да что греха таить даже раньше, он знал, что она единственная женщина, с которой он бы хотел связать свою жизнь. Как бы это изменило всё сейчас.   
Сидни тяжело вздохнул и с пониманием посмотрел на Леди Вустер.   
Она встретилась с ним взглядом и отвернулась к окну. Сидни показалось, что в глазах её стояли слёзы, всегда невозмутимая Леди на мгновение окунулась в горькие воспоминания из своей собственной жизни. Молчание продлилось несколько секунд, потом она улыбнулась и как ни в чем не бывало посмотрела на Сидни.   
\- В таком случае наша задача состоит в том, чтобы никогда больше не совершать подобной ошибки - сказала Леди Вустер.   
\- I suppose you are right - ответил Сидни.   
Дверь отворилась и в гостиную вошла Леди Денэм.  
\- Леди Денэм - сказал Сидни, поклонившись. Оглядев присутствующих, хозяйка дома с почтением приветствовала Леди Вустер. Сьюзан ответила ей тем же. Соблюдя все необходимые приличия, она, наконец, обратила свой взор на Сидни.   
\- Мистер Паркер - с усмешкой сказала она - и вы здесь. Чем обязана столь раннему визиту? Надеюсь это не пожар и не наводнение, может быть небеса разверзлись, чтобы не допустить начало турнира в Сэндитоне?   
Леди Вустер улыбнулась и тоже посмотрела на Сидни, прекрасно зная ответ на этот вопрос.   
\- Леди Денэм, я.... - начал Сидни.   
\- Вы явно пришли не ко мне, я права? - спросила она напрямую.   
\- Да, вы правы - не раздумывая ответил он.   
\- Тогда какого черта вы молчите как болван? Хотите быть похожим на своего брата? - нахмурив брови, спросила хозяйка дома, но смягчившись добавила - вам придётся подождать, нужная вам дама ещё не соизволила спуститься к завтраку. Младшая Мисс Хейвуд уже ушла за сестрой.   
\- В таком случае позвольте мне подождать Мисс Хэйвуд в другом месте - сказал Сидни - я ни в коем случае не хочу создавать вам дополнительные неудобства.   
Леди Денэм подняла брови и посмотрела на него.   
\- Можете подождать её в малой столовой - сообщила она - я скажу прислуге, чтобы вам подали чай. Но учтите, возможно ждать придётся довольно долго.   
\- Благодарю вас, Леди Денэм - ответил Сидни и поклонился, уже собираясь уходить.   
\- Мистер Паркер - сказала Леди Вустер, аккуратно складывая газету, которую она недавно читала и протягивая её Сидни - возможно это скрасит ваше ожидание.   
\- Большое спасибо, но я уже прочёл финансовые новости - поблагодарил он, но все же взял, предложенную Сьюзан вещь.   
\- Тогда советую почитать светскую хронику - напутственно сказала она - иногда это довольно занимательно.   
Сидни снова поблагодарил дам и вышел из гостиной, с радостью оставив их одних.   
Сидни не знал сколько времени он пробыл в столовой, но чай, так заботливо принесённый слугой уже успел остыть, а ему надоело разглядывать причудливые узоры на паркете.   
Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону входной двери, откуда в любой момент могла появиться его Шарлотта. Но чуда не произошло, дверь так и не открылась и из-за неё не выглянуло самое красивое личико из всех кого он когда - либо знал. Он бросил взгляд на стол и увидел газету, переданную ему Леди Вустер. Со скучающим видом он открыл её и пробежался глазами по уже прочитанному утром тексту.   
" Светская хроника" - подумал он про себя " что там вообще может быть занимательного?". Но всё же перевернул лист и погрузился в довольно унылое чтение. В газете сообщалось о планируемых приёмах и балах, выставке картин, экскурсиях по ботаническому саду Лондона и другой тому подобной чуши. Он насчитал три сообщения о свадьбе, четыре о похоронах и уже почти отчаявшись, наткнулся на призыв приехать в Сэндитон на рыцарский турнир, который начнётся сегодня и обещает зрителям невероятное удовольствие. Сидни улыбнулся, найдя хоть что-то приятное в этом бессмысленном ворохе слов. Он уже собирался закрыть газету и отложить её в сторону, когда взгляд его упал на другое объявление, от которого его сердце сначала замерло на мгновение, а потом застучало в бешеном ритме. Кровь прилила к лицу, а руки от волнения задрожали. Он вскочил на ноги и начал ходить по столовой, отчаянно вдыхая воздух и пытаясь прийти в себя. Ему, к сожалению, это никак не удавалось.   
Скрипнула дверь и на пороге появилась улыбающаяся Шарлотта.   
\- Сидни - радостно воскликнула она и побежала к нему навстречу.   
Он обернулся, и подойдя к ней, нежно взял её за руки.   
Он тяжело дышал и, казалось, не мог подобрать слов.   
\- Моя дорогая Шарлотта - сказал он дрожащим от волнения голосом - я должен сказать тебе...   
Она внимательно посмотрела на него и увидела в так горячо любимых ею глазах застывшие слёзы. Её сердце дрогнуло, и она замерла, с ужасом ожидая какие вести сегодня приготовил ей Сидни. Ночной кошмар эхом отозвавшийся в её голове, посеял свои плоды, наполнив её сердце тревогой и предчувствием приближающейся беды. Перед её глазами снова был тот ужасный день, когда Сидни вернулся из   
Лондона с сообщением, что он нашёл средства для спасения Тома и его семьи. Тогда он так же смотрел на неё и держал за руки, цепляясь за последнюю возможность быть с ней так близко. Сейчас Шарлотта почувствовала, что её жизнь снова начинает рушиться, рассыпаясь как карточный домик и вся сказка, которую так умело создал вокруг неё Сидни рассеялась, превращаясь в новый ночной кошмар. Шарлотта с усилием сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком и задала вопрос, ответ на который сама так боялась услышать.   
\- What is it? - спросила она, пытаясь сдержать накатившие вмиг слёзы и готовясь к самому худшему - это о Миссис Кэмпион? Что - то случилось?   
\- Да - с трудом ответил Сидни.   
Шарлотте показалось, что её сердце остановилось, горечь и боль вмиг заполнили всё её существо и слезы, уже не сдерживаемые ничем, тонкими блестящими струйками полились по её щекам.   
Только сейчас взглянув на неё он, наконец, понял о чем она думает. Его накрыло волной нежности, притянув её к себе, Сидни посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.   
\- Ты все не так поняла, моя маленькая, глупая девочка - тихо сказал он и улыбнулся.   
Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, боясь сказать хотя бы слово.   
\- Дело действительно в Миссис Кэмпион - согласился он - но тебе больше не о чем волноваться.   
\- Я не понимаю - тихо сказала Шарлотта, прижимаясь к нему ещё крепче и не желая отпускать его даже на секунду.   
\- Я свободен, Шарлотта - наконец воскликнул он - свободен, понимаешь? Эта чёртова помолвка рассторгнута.   
Он широко улыбнулся и, схватив её обеими руками, поднял и прижал к себе так, что ноги её не касались пола. Шарлотта охнула от неожиданности и обняла его за шею. Посмотрев в его счастливые глаза, она тоже улыбнулась, до конца не веря в реальность происходящего. От избытка чувств Сидни рассмеялся и радостно закружил её по комнате. Шарлотта зажмурилась и ещё крепче обняла его. Любой вошедший в эту комнату был бы довольно сильно удивлён, увидев, что двое взрослых и серьёзных людей кружили по малой столовой, смеясь и радуясь как маленькие дети. 

\- Но как ты узнал? Когда? Ты получил от неё письмо? - с волнением спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Перед самым твоим приходом - с ухмылкой сказал он - поэтому и вёл себя как идиот, прости, что напугал тебя.   
\- Мне нужно подумать над этим - сказала Шарлотта, пытаясь придать лицу максимально серьёзный вид - вы слишком много себе позволяете, Мистер Паркер.   
\- Ах вот оно что... - начал он не менее серьёзным тоном, но не удержался и прыснул от смеха. Шарлотта засмеялась вместе с ним.   
\- Я серьёзно, Сидни, как ты узнал? - спросила она .   
\- Это было написано вот в этой лондонской газете, которую так любезно дала мне почитать твоя подруга, досточтимая Леди Вустер - сказал Сидни - с пожеланием обратить внимание на светскую хронику.   
\- Как это на неё похоже - с улыбкой заметила Шарлотта - а можно мне посмотреть?  
\- Конечно - ответил Сидни, разворачивая газету и протягивая её Шарлотте - внизу, в четвёртом ряду.   
Она бережно взяла ее в руки и принялась читать:  
" Мистер Сидни Уильям Паркер и Миссис Элайза Кемпион сообщают о расторжении помолвки по взаимному согласию. Приносим свои глубочайшие извинения. Все подарки, подаренные по случаю вступления в брак вышеупомянутых лиц будут возвращены в ближайшее время."  
Шарлотта не верила своим глазам, всего каких - то пару строк в газете все это время отделяли её от Сидни. На её глаза снова навернулись слезы, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и, встряхнувшись снова заговорила с Сидни.   
\- Это очень хорошие новости - радостно сказала она - но нам нужно собираться, сегодня важный день, нужно все проверить и успеть до начала праздника.   
Она заметалась по столовой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и взглянув на стоящие на столе приборы и остывший чай, поняла, что так до сих пор и не позавтракала. Махнув на это рукой, Шарлотта решила, что еда сегодня далеко не самое главное и снова обратилась к Сидни.   
\- Поторопись - сказала она, явно собираясь уходить - у нас сегодня очень много дел.   
Она открыла дверь, ведущую в просторный холл.  
\- Wait, wait, wait - воскликнул он, обгоняя её и не давая покинуть столовую - у нас достаточно времени, чтобы решить один очень важный вопрос.   
Она инстинктивно отступила на несколько шагов назад, словно боясь этого разговора.   
\- Касательно турнира? - в недоумении спросила она.   
\- Нет - волнуясь, сказал Сидни, приближаясь к ней - это касается только нас с тобой.   
Она замерла на мгновение, гляда ему прямо в глаза.   
\- Я не хочу больше откладывать ни на секунду - продолжил он, с трудом справляясь с дрожью в голосе - и не хочу больше ждать подходящего момента.  
Он опустился на одно колено и, взяв её за руки, проговорил:  
\- Charlotte, Мисс Хэйвуд, не окажете ли вы мне честь, согласившись стать моей женой?  
Её сердце рвалось прочь из груди и стало трудно дышать.   
Он смотрел на Шарлотту, с трепетом ожидая её слов и молясь только о том, чтобы она не ответила отказом.   
\- Да - еле слышно прошептала она - я согласна.   
Он вихрем поднялся вверх и заключил её в крепкие объятия, потом отпустил и нежно взял её за руки.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Charlotte Heywood - сказал он с улыбкой.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю - ответила Шарлотта.   
Он коснулся её лица, убрав непослушные локоны и притянув к себе, нежно поцеловал в губы, почувствовав невероятный жар, исходящий от неё.   
Теперь это была действительно его Шарлотта. 

\- Боже, это так мило - послышался тихий шёпот и сдавленный смех Августы - да пустите же меня, мне ничего не видно.  
\- Тебе ещё рано такое видеть - тоже шёпотом ответил ей Баббингтон.   
Сидни и Шарлотта оглянулись и замерли в изумлении, увидев у входа в столовую троих Баббингтонов, Эллисон и Кроу. Шарлотта покраснела и опустила глаза в пол. Сидни же, не стесняясь, взял её за руку.   
\- Какого черта вы все здесь делаете? - воскликнул он.   
\- Мистер Паркер, вообще - то мы пришли пить чай - сказала Эстер, проходя в столовую и усаживаясь за стол - но открывшееся перед нами зрелище заставило нас повременить с этим.   
\- Позвольте осведомиться, как давно вы все здесь? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Примерно с того момента как ты встал на одно колено, друг мой - заметил Баббингтон, присаживаясь рядом с женой - честное слово, это было очень романтично.   
Сидни и Шарлотта переглянулись.   
\- Вас в детстве не учили, что подглядывать невежливо? - снова спросил Сидни.   
\- Ну, во-первых мы все так опешили, что забыли зачем сюда шли - заметил Кроу - а во-вторых, вы хотя бы могли закрыть за собой дверь.   
Эллисон, как и Шарлотта смущённо опустила глаза.   
\- Я так понимаю вас можно поздравить! - задорно воскликнула Августа - это такое радостное событие!   
\- Поздравить с чем? - спросила Леди Денэм - что за тайны в моем собственном доме?  
Увлекшись разговором, они не заметили как подошли Леди Денэм и Леди Вустер.   
\- Я задала вопрос - строго сказала хозяйка дома, глядя на Сидни, все ещё державшего Шарлотту за руку - Мисс Хэйвуд, что здесь происходит?   
Шарлотта на мгновение потеряла дар речи.   
\- Я сделал Мисс Хэйвуд предложение стать моей женой - громко сказал Сидни - и она любезно согласилась его принять.   
Сьюзан хитро улыбнулась и посмотрела на всё ещё не пришедшую в себя Шарлотту. Леди Денэм удивлённо вскинула брови, но через секунду опомнившись, обвела взглядом остальных присутствующих.   
\- В таком случае что здесь делают эти дамы и господа? - спросила она.   
\- Мы подслушивали и подсматривали под дверью! - не раздумывая выпалила Августа, не скрывая своей радости от этого обстоятельства.   
Эстер картинно закатила глаза, а Баббингтон и Кроу едва удержались от смеха. Только Эллисон скромно опустила глаза.   
\- И с этими людьми мне приходится общаться - заворчала Леди Денэм.   
\- Ну тётя, не начинай - протянула Эстер.   
Леди Денэм нахмурилась, гляда на племянницу, и Эстер весьма благоразумно решила промолчать.   
\- Садитесь, голубки - сказала Леди Денэм Шарлотте и Сидни - все садитесь, будем пить чай. Чувствую, этот день будет куда длиннее, чем я думала.


	44. A chance of happiness

Он растерянно посмотрел на дорогу, ведущую в Сэндитон. С самого утра смутная тревога и предчувствия не покидали его. Здравый смысл призывал взять себя в руки и не поддаваться панике, но это никак не помогало ему успокоиться. Он нервно взъерошил волосы и снова взглянул вдаль. Дорога была абсолютно пустынна. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее и, чтобы как то уравновесить себя, он начал мерить шагами площадку у входа в арену.  
\- Ещё слишком рано, чтобы начинать нервничать - спокойно сказал Артур, откусывая большой кусок от своего довольно аппетитного бутерброда с ветчиной - и вообще перестань ходить туда сюда, это меня утомляет.  
Том обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
\- Как ты вообще можешь есть в такой момент? - сказал Том, который от волнения кое-как смог впихнуть в себя свой скромный завтрак - сегодня такой день. Он может изменить наши жизни. Разве ты не понимаешь?  
\- О нет, наоборот, прекрасно понимаю - с улыбкой ответил Артур и, помахав ему остатками бутерброда, добавил - поэтому я должен быть готов. Вообще, зачем мы приехали сюда в такую рань? Здесь ещё почти никого нет. И потом, Диана и Мэри вынуждены будут добираться одни.   
\- Диана могла бы поехать с нами - сухо сказал Том.   
\- Она ждала доктора Фукса, чтобы он разрешил ей выходить на улицу - хихикнув, сказал Артур.   
\- Бедная наша сестра - с грустью заметил Том - у неё такое слабое здоровье.   
\- Бедный доктор Фукс - возразил ему Артур - я очень люблю нашу сестру, но, по- моему, наш дорогой доктор ещё не знает что его ожидает.   
Том усмехнулся и закивал ему в ответ.   
\- Где же Сидни? - спросил он, снова начав мерить площадку шагами.   
\- Уверен, что ему сегодня есть чем заняться - с улыбкой ответил Артур - ты что газет не читаешь?   
Том в недоумении посмотрел на него, совершенно не понимая о чем он говорит.   
\- Я так и думал - ответил он и протянул руку к корзинке для пикника, стоящей рядом со скамейкой, на которой сидел - поэтому взял её с собой.   
Он не торопясь вытащил оттуда сложенную газету и передал её Тому.   
\- Я не могу сейчас ничего читать - замотал головой Том.   
Он слишком сильно волновался, чтобы сосредоточиться хоть на чём то.   
\- Уверен, это поднимет тебе настроение - сказал Артур, широко улыбаясь - но всё же лучше присядь.   
Том нехотя развернул газету и, сев на скамейку рядом с Артуром, начал читать на той странице, куда указал ему брат.   
\- Дойдя до объявления о турнире, его глаза засверкали и настроение вмиг улучшилось. Он был доволен. Весь Лондон знает о турнире в Сэндитоне и скоро весь свет появится на этой арене.   
-Splendid! Splendid! - сказал Том - мы на это и рассчитывали!   
\- Read on, Tom! - проговорил Артур, любовно разворачивая второй бутерброд, так заботливо приготовленный Мэри.   
Том снова углубился в чтение, но вскоре наткнулся на объявление, которое заставило перечитать его несколько раз.  
Он с удивлением уставился на брата, все ещё не веря в то, что увидел своими глазами.   
\- Но как это может быть...? - пробормотал он, и ухватившись двумя руками за скамью чтобы не упасть, посмотрел на Артура.   
Тот в ответ улыбнулся и с аппетитом принялся за бутерброд. 

\- Нам обязательно делать это именно сейчас? - спросила Шарлотта - Том, наверное, очень волнуется и ждёт нас.   
\- Прошу, поверь мне, так будет лучше - серьёзно ответил Сидни - я не хочу никаких неожиданностей. И, уж тем более, не хочу повторять свои собственные ошибки.   
\- К чему такая срочность? - удивилась Шарлотта - неужели нельзя отложить до завтра?  
\- Нет - коротко ответил Сидни - я настаиваю. Тем более, мы уже пришли.   
Они зашли на почту, и Шарлотта принялась терпеливо ждать пока Сидни составит сообщение о помолвке, которое нужно было отправить в газеты.   
\- Вот и всё - сказал он, закончив - как я и говорил это заняло не более получаса - Завтра это будет во всех лондонских газетах, а послезавтра дойдёт и до Сэндитона.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась Сидни, все ещё не веря своему счастью. Глядя сейчас на своего будущего мужа, который так настойчиво и твёрдо шёл к своей цели, она испытала невероятную гордость за своего избранника, ни на мгновение не пожалев о своём решении.   
\- Я думаю, нам нужно взять коляску - сказал Сидни, открывая дверь и пропуская Шарлотту вперёд - иначе Том сойдёт там с ума. Мы давным давно должны были приехать.   
\- I suppose you are right - согласилась Шарлотта. 

Солнце уже стояло высоко над горизонтом, когда Том, наконец, совсем выбившийся из сил, опустился на скамью рядом с Артуром.   
Берег и площадка вокруг арены ожили, люди заполонили этот маленький красочный уголок, ещё утром казавшийся Паркерам таким пустынным.   
Разноцветные палатки, предлагающие гостям многочисленные сувениры, сладости, ткани, ленты, шляпки, игрушки, прочие нужные и ненужные вещи распахнули свои объятия для всех гостей Сэндитона.   
Играющая музыка и резвящиеся дети создавали невероятно приподнятое настроение и атмосферу праздника.   
Детские конкурсы уже стартовали, давая отсчёт началу самого главного события во всей истории Сэндитона.   
Сидни и Шарлотты всё ещё не было видно и Том загрустил окончательно. Несмотря на то, что все было действительно готово, Том никак не мог взять себя в руки. Пришедший на арену больше часа назад Стрингер и, приехавшая недавно вместе с детьми и Дианой, Мэри как могли пытались его подбодрить, но не имели в этом большого успеха. В суматохе Том совсем забыл рассказать Мэри о том, что он прочитал в газете, и она, по - прежнему, оставалась в неведении.   
Первые высокопоставленные гости начали прибывать и нервы Тома сдали, а силы покинули его окончательно. Он сел на край скамьи и опустил голову вниз.  
\- Вы нашли не самое лучшее время, чтобы вздремнуть, Мистер Паркер! - дребезжащим голосом сказала Леди Денэм - если вам настолько скучно здесь, то что говорить о других гостях?   
Том вздрогнул и резко поднялся, кое - как удержавшись на ногах, но, к своей чести, быстро взял себя в руки.   
\- Леди Денэм - приветствовал он гранд даму, почтенно поклонившись - все уже готово, можете занимать свои почётные места или, если желаете, можете поучаствовать в ярмарке.   
\- Этого ещё не хватало - ответила Леди, слегка нахмурясь.   
\- Леди Вустер, Лорд Баббингтон, Леди Баббингтон, Августа - радостно приветствовал всех Том. Их появление придало ему сил.   
Пришедшие приветствовали Тома, Артура и Мэри.   
\- Вы не поверите, у нас такие новости! - радостно воскликнула Августа - Мистер Паркер сделал Мисс Хэйвуд предложение и скоро они поженятся!!! Простите меня, я должна рассказать Джорджиане и Мистеру Стрингеру.   
Она улыбнулась всем собравшимся и нырнула в толпу гуляющих гостей.   
\- Августа! - только и успел выкрикнуть Баббингтон, но её сестры уже и след простыл.   
\- Well done, Sidney - засмеявшись, сказал Артур - это нам подходит!   
\- Господи, это правда? - со слезами на глазах сказала Мэри - но как такое возможно? Он же был обручен.   
\- Это очень длинная история - с улыбкой ответил Баббингтон - я думаю Сидни сам все расскажет когда появится.   
Том и Мэри переглянулись, все ещё не веря в реальность происходящего.   
\- Но он ничего не говорил нам - сказала Мэри.   
\- Поверьте, для них обоих это было так же неожиданно, как и для вас - заметила Леди Вустер - но, как верно заметил Лорд Баббингтон, это очень длинная история.   
\- Которую я не намерена слушать стоя - вмешалась Леди Денэм - да ещё и среди толпы зевак. Где наша ложа, Мистер Паркер?   
\- О, конечно - вышел из оцепенения Том - пойдёмте, я провожу вас! Я подготовил самые лучшие места для всей компании.   
Леди Денэм усмехнулась, недоверчиво подняв брови, но все же пошла вслед за Мистером Паркером. 

\- Господи, сколько много людей - в замешательстве сказала она - наверное, нужно догнать Баббингтонов.   
\- Я так не думаю - спокойно ответил Кроу, посмотрев на собравшуюся компанию поверх голов прогуливающихся гостей - у меня нет ни малейшего желания слушать замечания Леди Денэм и стоны сестрицы Паркера. Он мой друг и я его уважаю, но Мисс Диана... нет... увольте.   
\- Возможно вы слишком строги к ней - заметила Эллисон - а ей просто недостаёт внимания и заботы.   
\- Возможно.. вы слишком добры к людям, Мисс Хейвуд - ответил он с улыбкой - и хотите видеть в них только хорошее, но увы, это не так. Никто из нас не идеален. Мисс Паркер, к примеру, довольно успешный манипулятор и мне иногда искренне жаль её братьев, особенно Артура.   
\- А что вы можете сказать про себя, Мистер Кроу? - спросила Эллисон.   
\- О, я уверен, что вас уже просветили на мой счёт, я прав? - сказал он   
\- Да - смутившись ответила Эллисон.   
\- Тогда я в полном замешательстве - признался Кроу - и не понимаю почему вы все ещё со мной разговариваете?   
\- Потому что... потому что я вижу перед собой совсем другого человека - честно ответила Эллисон - совсем не такого как о вас говорят.   
\- И какого же, позвольте спросить? - заинтересовался Кроу, пристально разглядывая свою собеседницу.  
\- Вы гораздо умнее, чем о вас думают - начала Эллисон - и глубже. Уверена, что многие люди просто совершенно не знают вас, потому что вы постоянно прячетесь под разными масками.   
Кроу был поражён её проницательностью и прямотой. Эта невероятно красивая, юная девушка, смело смотрящая ему прямо в глаза, читала его как раскрытую книгу.   
\- И вас это пугает? - спросил Кроу.   
\- Немного - ответила Эллисон, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза - ведь я могу только догадываться о том, зачем вы это делаете.   
\- Может быть я обыкновенный великосветский болван? - спросил он - и нет тут никаких секретов.   
\- Нет - уверенно ответила Эллисон, улыбаясь и качая головой - я так не думаю.   
\- То есть мне ничего не удастся скрыть от вас? - заключил Кроу.   
\- А у вас есть такое желание? - поинтересовалась Эллисон.   
\- Честно говоря, нет - признался он - мне даже нравится, что с вами я могу быть собой. Мне это довольно редко удаётся.   
Они смотрели друг на друга не говоря ни слова и радуясь возникшему между ними взаимопониманию.  
\- Хотите, чтобы я проводил вас в ложу? - с улыбкой спросил Кроу.   
\- Да, спасибо - ответила Эллисон.   
Кроу протянул ей свой локоть и она, аккуратно взяв его под руку, пошла в арену. 

До начала осталось совсем немного времени, но принц - регент так и не прибыл. Волнение Тома было настолько сильным, что он никак не мог усидеть на одном месте. Он поминутно вскакивал и проходился по ложе, потом снова садился и погружался в раздумья.   
\- Прекратите эти кривляния, Мистер Паркер - строго сказала Леди Денэм - у меня уже в глазах от вас рябит.   
\- Прошу прощения, Леди Денэм - пробормотал Том и тихо сел на свое место.   
\- Так то лучше - бросила в ответ гранд дама.   
\- Вам не стоит так волноваться, Мистер Паркер - вмешалась Леди Вустер - принц регент скоро появится... и ваш брат с Мисс Хэйвуд тоже.   
Том с благодарностью посмотрел на Сьюзан, чувствуя, что тревога немного отступает.   
Послышалось ржание лошадей и какое-то небывалое оживление снаружи.   
\- А вот и он - с улыбкой сказала Леди Вустер - как и ожидалось.   
Том вскочил на ноги, Баббингтон и Эстер тоже поднялись.   
\- Тебе будет лучше остаться здесь, там внизу целая толпа - сказал Бабингтон жене - так безопаснее.   
Леди Денэм нахмурилась и с подозрением посмотрела на него, а потом на Эстер. Та в ответ окинула мужа красноречивым взглядом и уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но он опередил её :   
\- Это не обсуждается, дорогая - сказал он улыбнувшись - пойдёмте, Мистер Паркер!   
Эстер молча села обратно, подчинившись его воле, а Леди Денэм принялась с интересом разглядывать свою племянницу, гадая о том, какое событие могло привести Баббингтона к такой чрезмерной опеке. 

Принц- регент прибыл, встречен с должным гостеприимством и приглашён в главную ложу. Он привествовал Леди Вустер и всех присутствующих и занял свое почётное место. Том ликовал. Главный гость прибыл и можно было начинать представление. Том элегантно откланялся и начал спускаться вниз, чтобы, наконец, торжественно объявить об открытии турнира. 

Джеймс Стрингер ужасно нервничал, провожая Августу в главную ложу. Он в полной мере заслужил гнев её брата, так как долго не мог расстаться с ней перед началом турнира. Августа отыскала его за сценой и с жаром бросилась к нему в объятия. Джеймс понимал, что это было не правильно, но не смог сопротивляться её напору. Августа была как никогда прекрасна, светлые волосы были аккуратно собраны и уложены кольцами, её зелёные глаза горели невероятно задорным и чувственным огнём. У Стрингера перехватило дыхание. Он нежно прижал её к себе, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением близости. Августа, не мешкая, рассказала Джеймсу, о событиях сегодняшнего дня, позволив ему порадоваться вместе с ней. Время, оставшееся до начала турнира, играло против них и Стрингеру пришлось отпустить такую желанную для себя находку и проводить её в главную ложу.   
\- Слава богу, Августа - воскликнул Баббингтон, вставая - я уже собирался идти тебя искать.   
Августа сделала реверанс, приветствуя принца регента и проходя на свое место.   
\- Мистер Стрингер - поблагодарил его Баббингтон.   
\- Лорд Баббингтон - поклонился в ответ Джеймс ему и всем присутствующим и начал разворачиваться чтобы уйти.   
\- Ваше Высочество - заговорила Леди Вустер, обращаясь к принцу - регенту - позвольте представить Вам Джеймса Стрингера - главного архитектора Сэндитона и этого рыцарского турнира. Мы говорили с вами о нём.   
Регент кивнул Сьюзан, соглашаясь с ней.   
\- Ваше Высочество - сказал Стрингер, почтенно поклонившись.   
\- Я впечатлен вашей работой, Мистер Стрингер - сказал регент.   
\- Я очень польщён вашим вниманием, Ваше Высочество - ответил Стрингер, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.   
\- У меня к вам есть несколько вопросов - продолжил регент.   
\- С большим удовольствием отвечу на каждый из них - уверенно ответил Стрингер.   
\- В таком случае проходите в ложу - сказал принц - регент тоном, не терпящим возражений - позже у нас будет разговор.   
\- Конечно, Ваше Высочество - ответил Стрингер, проходя внутрь и усаживаясь рядом с Августой.   
Она радостно улыбнулась ему, даже не пытаясь скрывать своего счастья, а Лорд Баббингтон окинул его оцениваюшим взглядом.   
Стрингер выдохнул и устремил свой взгляд на арену, гадая о чем именно хочет поговорить с ним регент и что ему это принесёт в будущем. 

Том глубоко вдохнул воздух, готовясь выйти на главную сцену. Он вытянул вперёд дрожащие от волнения руки и, ужаснувшись, сразу же спрятал их за спину.   
" Никто не должен знать насколько мне страшно" подумал он, собираясь с силами вступить на арену, но почувствовал чью-то твёрдую руку на своём плече.   
Он резко обернулся и выдохнул с облегчением, увидев перед собой Сидни и Шарлотту. Сидни протянул ему руку и крепко обнял брата.   
\- Прости, мы немного опоздали - сказал он.   
\- Это ничего, ничего - сказал Том со слезами на глазах - главное что вы здесь, а значит все будет хорошо.   
\- Всё будет в порядке, Мистер Паркер - вмешалась Шарлотта - вам не о чем беспокоиться.   
Тому вдруг стало так легко на душе и он до конца уверовал в свои силы и успех их совместного проекта.   
\- Я хочу поздравить вас обоих - сказал Том, расчувствовавшись - я так рад за вас. Я так виноват перед вами.   
\- Всё в порядке, Мистер Паркер - успокоила его Шарлотта - не стоит корить себя.   
Том хотел возразить, но Сидни решительно остановил его.   
\- Не надо, Том - сказал он - не сейчас, тебя с замиранием сердца ждут тысячи глаз. Оглянись! Все эти люди здесь из-за тебя. Это была твоя по-истине блестящая идея. Don't doubt yourself! Ты заслужил этот шанс, как и все мы!   
Том посмотрел на Шарлотту, которая весело закивала в ответ, подтверждая слова Сидни, и, глубоко вздохнув, развернулся и вышел на арену.   
" Дамы и Господа! Позвольте приветствовать вас в Сэндитоне!"


	45. Splendid! Splendid!

Прозвучали приветственные аплодисменты и Том рассказал гостям о том, что их ждёт на турнире в ближайшие пару недель. Взволнованные лица людей и радостные отклики со всех сторон арены подняли Тому настроение и заставили его сердце биться чаще. Улыбки, смех, приветственные взмахи флажками - все, решительно все, говорило об успехе его начинания. Это был день триумфа Сэндитона и Том мечтал сделать его как никогда ярким.

На арену выехали рыцари в полном вооружении, в кованых доспехах и сверкающих на солнце шлемах. Их щиты, украшенные орнаментом и гербом Сэндитона и лошадиные попоны таких же цветов сделали образ всадников законченным и впечатляющим. Рыцари сделали круг почтения и встали на позиции.   
Прозвучал сигнал, всадники ринулись навстречу друг к другу, направляя в соперника копья с привязанными к ним разноцветными лентами. Секунда и рыцарь с синим щитом атаковал соперника. Рыцарь в красных доспехах пошатнулся и по трибунам пробежал удивлённый вздох. Всадник удержался на коне и приготовился ко второму заходу. Вторая атака была не менее стремительной и точной. Красный всадник зашатался и начал медленно сползать с коня, пока не упал наземь.   
Она испуганно вздохнула и закрыла рот рукой. Он нежно накрыл её пальчики своей большой ладонью, желая хоть как - то её успокоить. Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него, но так и не убрала свою руку.   
\- Это всего лишь представление - тихо сказал он, стараясь не мешать остальным гостям - вы же знаете.   
\- Да - смущённо сказала она - я помню, но я... я не ожидала, что это будет так... так реалистично.   
\- Это хорошие актёры, согласен - ответил он - уверен Паркер заплатил им кругленькую сумму. Но оно того стоит.   
Его обжигающая ладонь все ещё лежала на её и Эллисон поняла, что ей становится трудно дышать и говорить. Все это было неправильно и непонятно для неё. Она была уверена, что батюшка никогда не одобрил бы этого и ей следовало бы бежать от него без оглядки, но, первый раз в жизни, её юное трепетное сердце говорило ей совсем другое. Оно отчаянно рвалось к Френсису, заставляя быть как можно ближе к нему, растворяясь в его взгляде и ловя, каждое сказанное слово и подаренную улыбку.   
Кроу наклонился к её уху и продолжил:  
\- После того как один упал, поединок продолжится - почти шёпотом сказал он - обычно он продолжается до первой крови, интересно что покажут нам.  
Он был так близко, что она почувствовала, как по спине побежали мурашки, а голова пошла кругом. Эллисон снова вздрогнула, а он в ответ ещё крепче сжал её ладонь.  
Френсис посмотрел на сидящую перед ним Эллисон. Она повернулась к нему и несмело подняла глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом, она зарделась румянцем и снова опустила их. Кроу накрыла волна невыразимой нежности. Эллисон была такой трогательной и хрупкой, и в тоже время такой разумной и мудрой, что он не смог устоять. Желание схватить её в охапку и убежать отсюда было настолько сильным, что он едва смог сдержаться. В то же время он прекрасно понимал, что никогда бы не поступил с ней так, потому что она была не той леди, с которой можно танцевать на балу, а потом провести с ней ночь, и не девчонкой из таверны, с которой можно скоротать вечерок. Перед ним сидела та, которую он когда то смог бы назвать женой и матерью своих детей.   
Он не понимал как и когда это с ним произошло, но точно знал, что влюбился без памяти, как мальчишка.   
\- Мистер Кроу - спросила она, стараясь отвлечься от своих мыслей - а вы умеете биться на мечах?   
\- Недостаточно хорошо, чтобы произвести на вас впечатление - ответил он с улыбкой - можно сказать, что я поклонник фехтования.   
\- А вы хотите произвести на меня впечатление? - тихо спросила она.   
\- А вы сами как считаете? - ответил он вопросом на вопрос.   
\- Я могу только догадываться - ответила она - я не могу сказать насчёт вас ничего определенного.   
\- Напротив - не согласился Кроу - на мой взгляд, вы читаете меня как раскрытую книгу. Уж и не знаю как вам это удаётся.   
Она густо покраснела и спрятала от него свой взгляд, делая вид, что внимательно смотрит на состязание двух рыцарей.   
\- Я бы не хотела, чтобы вы участвовали в таком состязании - вдруг сказала она.   
\- Вы думаете я не справлюсь? - спросил Френсис.   
\- Уверена, что справитесь - ответила Эллисон, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза - но дело вовсе не в этом.   
\- Тогда в чем? - в волнении спросил он.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы вас ранили - честно ответила она.  
Кроу посмотрел на неё, его сердце ликовало. Её искренняя забота и честность сказали о её чувствах гораздо больше, чем могли сотни жеманных слов. 

Представление закончилось под оглушительные овации толпы, и Том объявил жеребьёвку. Джентльмены, пожелавшие участвовать в состязаниях, спустились вниз и терпеливо ждали свою очередь, чтобы вытянуть свой жребий.   
Шарлотта поднялась повыше и, увидев Эллисон на трибуне, села на освободившееся рядом с ней место.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Почему ты не в главной ложе? - спросила Шарлотта, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках знакомых лиц.   
\- Я не знаю... - ответила Эллисон - тебя не было, а я...   
\- Господи, ты что сидишь здесь совсем одна? - удивилась Шарлотта.  
\- Нет, нет что ты - ответила Эллисон и неосознанно бросила взгляд на Мистера Кроу, стоящего внизу рядом с Сидни и Баббингтоном.   
\- Мистер Кроу был так любезен - продолжила Эллисон - что согласился остаться здесь со мной.   
\- Не сомневаюсь - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - он настоящий джентльмен.   
\- Не нужно шутить надо мной, Шарлотта - растерянно ответила Эллисон - Мистер Кроу...   
\- Мистер Кроу нравится тебе - продолжила Шарлотта - а ты очень нравишься ему. А возможно даже и больше. Сидни говорит, что никогда не видел его таким.   
Эллисон покраснела и схватила сестру за руки.   
\- Шарлотта, я.... - начала Эллисон   
\- Ты растеряна и не понимаешь что с тобой происходит - сказала за неё Шарлотта, улыбаясь - и никто не сможет объяснить почему человек, которого ты почти не знаешь, стал самым нужным, а его мнение самым важным для тебя.   
Эллисон посмотрела сестре в глаза.   
\- Ну откуда ты... - начала она, но осеклась - ты тоже самое чувствовала к Сидни?   
Шарлотта кивнула ей в ответ.   
\- И тебе не с кем было поделиться - сказала Эллисон, утирая подступившие к глазам слезы - и не у кого попросить совет... Бедная Шарлотта, мне так жаль что меня не было рядом, что я ничего не знала.   
\- Всё хорошо, Эллисон - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - все сомнения и печали в прошлом. И скоро..   
\- И скоро ты станешь Миссис Сидни Паркер - закончила за неё Эллисон.   
Шарлотта засмеялась от её слов и крепко обняла сестру. 

\- Дамы, вас нельзя оставить ни на минуту - сказал Сидни, подходя к Шарлотте и Эллисон.   
\- Согласен, мой друг, они тут же начинают плакать и обниматься - добавил Кроу.   
Эллисон украдкой смахнула оставшиеся слезы и глубоко вздохнула, готовая отвечать на вопросы.   
\- Наверное мне не стоит спрашивать что случилось? - предположил Сидни.   
\- Определённо, не стоит - с улыбкой ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Мой друг, ты делаешь успехи - заметил Кроу - может быть кто-то из сестёр Хэйвуд преподаст и мне хороший урок? И может быть тогда, наконец, я хоть немного научусь понимать женщин.   
Эллисон покраснела и опустила глаза.   
\- Зачем? - спросил Баббингтон, выглядывая из - за его плеча - ты уже и так безвозвратно потерян, приятель.   
Теперь пришёл черед Кроу приходить в смущение.   
\- Дамы, господа, не желаете пройти в центральную ложу - сказал Баббингтон - ваши места все ещё вас ждут, а представление ещё не окончено.   
Кроу бросил быстрый взгляд на Эллисон, но она делала вид, что смотрит на арену. Ему не хотелось уходить, не хотелось разрушить идиллию, возникшую между ними. Здесь, среди толпы незнакомых людей, они были словно наедине, даря друг другу радость общения.   
\- Мы обещали Тому подняться - сказал Сидни. Шарлотта с улыбкой закивала ему в ответ.   
Сидни протянул ей руку и помог подняться. Она взяла его под руку и, улыбнувшись сестре, поспешила в главную ложу.   
\- Благодарю вас, Лорд Баббингтон, но я пожалуй останусь здесь - робко сказала Эллисон.   
\- А я составлю компанию Мисс Хэйвуд - поддержал Кроу.   
\- Как вам будет угодно, Мисс Хэйвуд - ответил Бабберс, поклонившись - Мистер Кроу.   
Он развернулся, чтобы вернуться назад в ложу, и, проходя мимо Кроу, неслышно сказал ему :   
\- You are lost, my friend! 

Происходящее на арене действо привлекло всех, от мала до велика. Под приветственные крики толпы перед глазами восторженных зрителей предстали артисты цирка. Арена вмиг заполнилась суетой и яркими красками. Номера, шедшие один за другим приводили гостей и жителей Сэндитона в восторг. На главной сцене появились наездники, восхищающие своей грациозностью и ловкостью. Их сменили усатые силачи, с лёгкостью поднимавшие больше 250 фунтов и держащие гимнастов на одной руке так, словно они весили как пушинки. Вот на арену высыпала группа клоунов, возглавляемая человеком на огромных ходулях. Они махали руками и смешили гостей нелепыми падениями и пантомимами, выдувая большие мыльные пузыри из своих длинных трубочек. Их сменили воздушные гимнасты и девушка на канате. Зрители были в восторге. Каждый из них мечтал запомнить каждый миг этого волшебного дня. Вечер подступил незаметно, накрыв арену и всех гостей молочными сумерками. Были зажжены все факелы и арена осветилась мягким золотым светом. Пришло время представления, которого Шарлотта ждала больше всего. На главную сцену вышли мастера огненного представления. Изящные девушки танцевали красивые танцы, с лёгкостью вращая огненные булавы вокруг себя. Шарлотта была очарована этим зрелищем. Огонь завораживал ее, а красивая музыка заставляла её руки двигаться в ритме танца.   
Сидни смотрел не на арену, а на свою будущую жену. Отблески пламени снова и снова возвращали его в тот сон, в котором они были лишь вдвоём у горящего очага. Эти воспоминания взбудоражили воображение Сидни, и сейчас, глядя на отражение множества огоньков в её прекрасных глазах, он с трудом справлялся с собственными эмоциями и желаниями. Он, как и Кроу, мечтал уйти с арены с той единственной, которая бередила его душу.   
Огромный столп пламени взмыл над ареной под аккомпанемент восхищенных вздохов и криков браво. Молодой мужчина, одетый лишь в бриджи и туфли, элегантно выпускал огненного змея все выше и выше. Публика была в восторге. 

\- Он же почти голый - захихикали сестры Бофор - на нем даже нет рубашки.   
\- Девочки, тихо - шикнула на них Миссис Гриффитс.   
\- Господи, ну как же можно быть такими глупыми - вмешалась Джорджиана - он снял рубашку, чтобы она не загорелась.   
\- Может быть хватит уже обсуждать этого полуголого мужчину? - не унималась Миссис Гриффитс - Преподобный, скажите им, что юным девам негоже обсуждать такие вещи.   
\- Господь всемогущ - начал Мистер Хэнкинс - и мы должны смиренно принимать любые его проявления, будь это человеческая нагота или же какие- нибудь уродства... Ибо он завещал нам быть терпеливыми и во всем следовать его принципам...   
\- О боже - воскликнула Мисс Лэмб, обращаясь к Бруму - сегодня не воскресное утро и я не в церкви, почему я должна всё это слушать?   
\- Потому что вы - разумная девушка, знающая о приличиях - с улыбкой ответил он.   
\- А можно мне как- то отказаться от этого титула? - спросила Джорджиана - а то он мне порядком надоел.   
\- Как прикажете Мисс Лэмб - ответил Брум, торжественно размахивая пальцами над её головой - властью данной мне... ээээ... членами лондонского клуба и... ээээ... чашкой выпитого утром чая лишаю вас титула разумной девушки.   
\- Какое сильное заявление, Лорд Брум - сказала Мисс Лэмб - и что мне теперь делать? - Теперь? - сказал он с улыбкой - всё что душе угодно.   
\- Тогда давайте сбежим отсюда, пока все заняты огнём - предложила Джорджиана.   
\- Не думаю, что это разумно - заметил Брум.   
\- К черту! - воскликнула она - вы же сами только что освободили меня от этого. Никакого благоразумия, я очень хочу пойти к морю.   
\- В таком случае я в вашем полном распоряжении - сказал Брум, протягивая ей свою руку.   
\- Отлично - сказала Джорджиана, принимая его руку - я знала, что смогу на вас положиться.   
Брум одарил её улыбкой и аккуратно стал спускаться вниз, увлекая Джорджиану в сторону выхода.   
  
Том радостно посмотрел на Мэри, она в ответ нежно сжала его руку.   
\- У нас все получилось, Том - тихо сказала она - мы справились.   
Лицо старшего Паркера сияло, мечта всей его жизни начала осуществляться, но самое главное он смог помочь своему брату. Глядя на Сидни, сидящего сейчас в ложе и держащего за руку Шарлотту, Том ликовал.   
Он похлопал по руке Мэри, которая все ещё сжимала его предплечье, и улыбнулся своей жене. Жизнь начала налаживаться и он, наконец, смог почувствовать себя счастливым.   
\- Должна признать вам удалось удивить меня, Мистер Паркер - заметила Леди Денэм - это не настолько плохо, как я ожидала.   
\- Это просто чудесно, Леди Денэм - вмешалась Августа - я никогда не видела ничего подобного.   
\- Вы ещё слишком юны, деточка, чтобы судить о чём- то - ответила Леди Денэм - но здесь я, пожалуй, соглашусь с вами.   
Том с благодарностью взглянул на Августу и Леди Денэм. Он поднял взгляд на регента, разговаривающего с Леди Сьюзан, в надежде услышать и его мнение тоже.   
\- Его высочество высоко оценил представление - сказала Сьюзан с улыбкой - и с нетерпением ждёт начала основного турнира.   
Принц - регент кратко кивнул, подтверждая её слова.   
У Тома отлегло от сердца, и он, наконец, смог погрузиться в атмосферу царившего вокруг праздника. 

Сидни оглядел всех присутствующих, радуясь всеобщему веселью и приподнятому настроению. С самого утра у него практически не было свободной минуты, чтобы просто сесть и обдумать всё произошедшее. Сегодня он стал самым счастливым человеком в Сэндитоне, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Его мечта практически исполнилось, и все, что казалось невозможным лишь пару месяцев назад вдруг стало реальностью.   
Он крепко сжал ладонь Шарлотты, она повернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Улыбка словно солнце озарила её прекрасное лицо. Шарлотта нежно сжала его ладонь в ответ. Сидни никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что ему не нужно было больше ничего скрывать.   
\- What is it? - спросила Шарлотта, склонившись к нему.   
\- Всё хорошо - ответил Сидни с улыбкой - тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться.   
Он не мог налюбоваться на неё. Каждое движение, жест, каждый поворот головы и взмах длинных пушистых ресниц отзывались в его сердце волнами любви и нежности, накрывающими его с головой. Всё о чем он сейчас мечтал, было остаться наедине с Шарлоттой. Её взгляд и полуоткрытые губы манили его как никогда раньше. Это была его Шарлотта, и никто уже не мог помешать их счастью. Сидни огляделся по сторонам, бросил взгляд на арену и наклонился к её уху.   
\- Я хочу уйти отсюда - сказал он так тихо, что его смогла услышать только Шарлотта - прямо сейчас.   
Она вопросительно посмотрела на него. Блеск в его глазах и частое горячее дыхание сказали все за него. Она кратко кивнула ему, не говоря ни слова. Сидни улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
На арене артисты снова запустили в воздух сноп огня и влюбленные, не сговариваясь, встали и прошли на выход, не замеченные никем, кроме Леди Сьюзан и Леди Денэм.   
Гранд дама слегка нахмурилась, а Сьюзан ответила ей хитрой улыбкой, говорящей о том, что все в этот вечер идет даже лучше, чем она рассчитывала, и Леди Денэм не о чем беспокоиться. 


	46. What do you know about love?

Тяжёлые сумерки опустились на Сэндитон и его окрестности. Стало заметно прохладнее и она обняла себя за плечи, чтобы согреться. Шумная арена осталась далеко позади, но она радовалась тому, что они ушли от любопытных глаз. Сегодня на её долю выпало слишком много ненужного внимания.   
\- Вы замёрзли? - спросил он.  
\- Немного - ответила она, поежившись.  
\- Позвольте - сказал он, накидывая ей на плечи сюртук - вы уверены, что не хотите вернуться?  
\- Ну уж нет - воскликнула Джорджиана - на сегодня для меня достаточно и Преподобного с его вечными проповедями и всех остальных. У меня голова идёт кругом.  
Он рассмеялся и внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
\- Что? - спросила Мисс Лэмб - я говорю совершенно серьёзно.  
\- О, я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь - сказал Брум, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Господи, да куда вы все время смотрите? - не выдержала Джорджиана.  
\- Я думаю куда мне спрятаться, чтобы больше не утомлять вас своим присутствием - совершенно серьёзным тоном сказал Брум - но справа скалы, а слева море, право, я даже не знаю куда податься.  
Пришёл черёд Джорджианы рассмеяться.  
\- Господи, Лорд Брум - сказала она, улыбаясь - вам похоже никогда не надоест шутить надо мной.  
\- Не над вами, а для вас - поправил её Брум - мне нравится когда вы улыбаетесь. К сожалению, обычно вы делаете это не так уж часто.  
\- Обычно у меня нет для этого ни единого повода - ответила Джорджиана, задумавшись на мгновение.  
Он помолчал, но потом все - таки решился задать вопрос, который мучил его уже несколько дней.  
\- Вы все ещё скучаете по нему? - спросил он.  
\- Что? По кому? - переспросила она.  
\- По вашему возлюбленному - уточнил Брум - помните, вы рассказывали мне о нем на балу. Отис. Я сейчас о нем.  
Джорджиана смутилась и опустила глаза, радуясь, что сгущающаяся темнота не даёт ему увидеть её лицо.  
\- Мне не стоило вам говорить - призналась Мисс Лэмб.  
\- Значит вы все ещё думаете о нем...- ответил Брум сам себе.  
Она остановилась и посмотрела ему в глаза, в свете взошедшей луны, отражающей свой нежный свет от моря, они показались ей какими-то неземными. Он улыбнулся ей.  
Она помолчала, не зная что сказать ему.  
\- Я... я не знаю что думать - призналась она - он снова прислал мне письмо с просьбой о встрече, он хочет приехать в Сэндитон и...  
\- Тогда, возможно, вам стоит позволить ему приехать? - спросил он, пытаясь сохранить спокойный тон - раз этого так желает ваше сердце.  
Он развернулся и взглянул в сторону Сэндитона, ему как никогда было тяжело смотреть ей в глаза. Он не хотел увидеть там любовь к другому мужчине.  
Джорджиана посмотрела на него, Брум выглядел спокойным и отчужденным, таким какого она никогда раньше не знала.  
\- Вы так легко об этом говорите - заметила она - вы действительно считаете, что я должна простить Отиса и вернуть его в свою жизнь?  
\- Мисс Лэмб, если это доставит вам радость и сделает вас счастливой, то да - сухо ответил он.  
\- Вы правда хотите этого? Правда? - с вызовом и болью в голосе спросила она - ответьте мне!  
Он повернулся к ней и подошёл так близко, насколько позволяли приличия.  
\- Нет - сказал он едва сдерживая себя - я не хочу этого, Джорджиана.  
Она посмотрела на него глазами полными слёз. Внутри Брума все перевернулось и сердце сковало холодом и тревогой. Ему больно было видеть её слезы.  
\- Тогда зачем вы тогда сказали, чтобы... - она не смогла дальше говорить.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы - сказал он, охрипшим от волнения голосом - я...  
я.. Черт, почему все так сложно, когда дело касается чувств?  
Он шумно выдохнул и, развернувшись, прошел вперёд, желая спрятаться от её глаз. Он не привык чувствовать смущение при дамах, это было внове для него. Брум посмотрел на небо, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что поднял эту сложную для него тему. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как маленькая тёплая рука опустилась в его ладонь. Сердце бешено застучало. Брум крепко сжал её ладонь и, обернувшись, посмотрел на неё.  
\- Вы правда хотите знать, что я думаю об Отисе? - спросила она.  
\- Да - сказал он, чувствуя, что в горле у него пересохло.  
\- Мне не нужен Отис - тихо сказала она - он никогда не подходил мне, и никогда на самом деле не любил меня. К сожалению, поняла я это только недавно.  
\- Вы уверены? - спросил Брум, не веря собственным ушам.  
\- Да - сказала она чуть слышно и крепко сжала его ладонь - сейчас больше, чем когда - либо.  
Он улыбнулся и в его глазах снова заиграли яркие огоньки. У Джорджианы стало тепло на сердце.  
\- Вы наверное устали - сказал Брум, не выпуская её руку - позвольте проводить вас домой.  
\- С одним условием - сказала Джорджиана и, глядя на вопросительное выражение его лица, добавила - мы будем идти очень медленно.  
\- Как прикажете, моя леди - с улыбкой сказал Брум.  
Они медленно брели вдоль берега, улыбались и обменивались фразами, все ещё не разжимая рук.

Она запнулась об вытянутую в проход ногу джентльмена, не сразу увидев её в полутьме арены.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр - сказала Эллисон - я очень сожалею.  
Сидящий мужчина поднял на неё глаза и, сально улыбнувшись, вытянул вторую ногу, полностью загородив ей проход.  
\- Я прошу вас пропустить меня, сэр - сказала она, чувствуя, что страх начал медленно подкрадываться к ней - пожалуйста.  
Мужчина усмехнулся и оглядел её с головы до ног. Эллисон поняла, что он чертовски пьян и на самом деле испугалась. Она взглянула назад, но там никого не было. " Какая же я идиотка, зачем я убежала одна? "  
\- Сэр, я прошу вас - сказала она, чувствуя, что сердце в её груди бьётся как сумасшедшее. Она с трудом сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком и оглянулась по сторонам. К своему ужасу, она поняла, что остальным гостям совершенно нет до них дела.  
Мужчина провёл ладонью по подолу её ярко-канареечного платья, Эллисон задержала дыхание, не в силах пошевелиться.  
\- Какой прекрасный цветок на этом поле сорняков - сказал он с ухмылкой - как раз для моего сада.  
Он резко схватил её за подол и потянул на себя, пытаясь усадить к себе на колени. Эллисон чудом удержалась на ногах и попыталась отнять у него платье. Их борьба продолжалась несколько секунд, мужчина, имея явное превосходство, и Эллисон быстро выбилась из сил. Она уже почти сдалась, когда что-то блестящее быстро пролетело между ней и её обидчиком. В следующую секунду он закричал от боли.  
Эллисон обернулась, трясясь от ужаса, и с облегчением выдохнула, увидев Кроу, стоящего у неё прямо за спиной и державшего в руках так умело использованную им трость. Он посмотрел на неё и сразу обернулся к мужчине, который все ещё кричал и махал больной рукой.  
\- По-моему вас попросили убраться отсюда, сэр - сказал он сквозь зубы, кое-как сдерживаясь, чтобы не пересчитать их обидчику Эллисон - на мой взгляд Леди довольно ясно выразилась.  
\- Эта девчонка сама пришла ко мне - ехидно сказал он, не оценив всю опасность ситуации - видно заскучала по настоящему мужчине.  
Этого Кроу уже никак не мог простить. Он замахнулся и изо всех сил ударил его по ногам своей тростью, не оставляя ему сомнений в серьёзности своих намерений. Мужчина резко вскочил.  
\- Ах ты, грязная девка... - закричал он в запале и замахнулся на Эллисон.  
\- Даже думать об этом забудь - сказал Кроу - вставая между ним и девушкой - ты не с теми связался.  
\- Да я вас обоих... - начал угрожать он.  
\- Советую вам подумать хорошенько - сказал Кроу, нависая над ним и теребя в руках трость - у вас есть ещё шанс уйти отсюда живым.  
Кроу был очень высоким и сейчас выглядел как никогда угрожающе. Эллисон чувствовала себя рядом с ним в безопасности.  
Джентльмен недовольно выдохнул и сделал пару шагов назад, уступая натиску Кроу.  
\- Так-то лучше - сказал Кроу - я думаю вы найдёте куда более подходящее развлечение.  
Джентльмен молча сел на свое место. Даже сквозь пелену алкоголя он понял, что с Кроу лучше не связываться.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - сказал он и протянул ей свой локоть.  
Она посмотрела на него с благодарностью и не говоря ни слова приняла его руку.

Выйдя из арены, Эллисон отпустила его руку и быстрыми шагами пошла к морю.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - позвал её Кроу.  
Эллисон не отозвалась, а ещё быстрее побежала к берегу, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать свои слезы и не желая, чтобы он увидел её такой.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд!... Эллисон - выкрикнул Кроу, почти догоняя её.  
При звуке своего имени она остановилась и замерла на месте. Дыхание давалось с трудом, а слезы предательски покатились по щекам.  
\- Почему вы ушли, Мисс Хэйвуд? - спросил он - я отвлёкся всего на минуту, а когда обернулся вас уже не было. Я чем- то обидел вас?  
\- Нет, что вы, Мистер Кроу - ответила она, стараясь не выдать своего волнения и не поворачиваясь к нему лицом - вы просто так оживленно беседовали с Лордом Баббингтоном, что я решила вам не мешать и прогуляться к морю, а потом попросить слугу Леди Денэм отвезти меня в Сэндитон Хаус.  
\- Но почему? - в недоумении спросил Френсис.  
\- Потому, что.... я устала - ответила она.  
\- Нет, почему вы не попросили меня проводить вас домой? Я бы сделал это с удовольствием - продолжал Кроу - Господи, почему вы все ещё стоите ко мне спиной? Я вам так неприятен? Возможно мне тогда действительно лучше будет уйти.  
\- Нет - воскликнула Эллисон, резко обернувшись к нему - я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили. Не оставляйте меня больше одну.  
Френсис посмотрел на неё, на её прекрасное, мокрое от слез лицо, и его сердце замерло на мгновение. Он мечтал прижать её к себе, успокоить и больше не отпускать из своих объятий. Эллисон стояла перед ним такая юная, маленькая и беззащитная, Кроу тянуло к ней такой неведомой силой, что все его попытки сопротивляться были бесполезны.  
\- Вы наверное ужасно испугались - предположил он.  
\- Да, вы правы - сказала она, все ещё всхлипывая - он был таким грубым, и вас не было рядом, и все эти люди вокруг... там так много людей.. и.. им..им всем всё равно...  
\- Мне не всё равно - сказал Френсис, подойдя к ней поближе, гораздо ближе, чем следовало бы.  
Эллисон подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Кроу задохнулся от её близости и желания прикоснуться к её лицу и губам и вытереть её слезы.  
\- Я знаю - почти шёпотом сказала она - я чувствую это.  
Кроу понял, что это конец и он действительно потерян. Вся его прошлая жизнь с кутежами, женщинами и картами ушла безвозвратно и он ни капли не жалел об этом.  
Он нежно прикоснулся к её ладони, Эллисон не убрала свою руку, это придало Френсису уверенности и сил. Он взял её за руки и потянул к себе. Эллисон громко выдохнула и прижалась к нему, уткнувшись носом в его широкую грудь, словно прячась там от всего мира.  
Он нежно погладил её по голове, не решаясь обнять и прижать к себе покрепче. Френсис улыбнулся, понимая, что в его руках сейчас величайшее сокровище всей его жизни.

\- Сидни! - смеясь, сказала Шарлотта, схватив его за руку, когда коляску подбросило на ухабе - куда ты меня везешь?  
\- Это сюрприз - сказал он, подстегнув лошадей - уверен, что тебе понравится. Только не снимай повязку.  
\- Господи, на улице уже темно, я и так ничего не увижу - взмолилась Шарлотта - ну пожалуйста, Сидни!  
\- Терпение очевидно не ваш конёк, Мисс Хэйвуд - заметил он - это я уже давно понял.  
\- Ах вот как? - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь, но все же пытаясь говорить серьёзно - не вам об этом судить, Мистер Паркер! Вы сами им не особо отличаетесь.  
\- Сдаюсь - сказал Сидни - можешь снимать её, тем более мы уже приехали. Давай я помогу тебе.  
Он протянул к ней руки и осторожно развязал узелок, снимая повязку с её глаз.  
После довольно долгого времени в полной темноте лунный свет показался ей настолько ярким, что она зажмурилась. Сидни смотрел на неё с восхищением, не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
\- Сидни, а где мы? - спросила она, пытаясь разглядеть знакомые силуэты.  
Перед ней располагался довольно большой и с виду уютный дом, вокруг которого причудливо росли фруктовые деревья. Приглядевшись, она увидела ровные ряды посаженых грядок и огромный цветник из алых роз, переходящий в изящную резную веранду, усыпанную мелкими цветами вьюна. Дом находился в низине и казалось, что он надёжно скрыт от всего мира. Шарлотте вдруг стало настолько тепло и уютно, что она почувствовала себя как дома.  
\- Это дом моей семьи - сказал Сидни - мои деды и родители жили здесь. И мы, когда были маленькие. И даже Том с Мэри, пока он не построил Трафальгар Хаус.  
\- Здесь так хорошо - сказала Шарлотта, широко улыбаясь - я как будто и не уезжала из Виллингдена. Господи, здесь даже клубника растёт...  
\- Да что ты там видишь в полной темноте? - спросил Сидни.  
\- Мистер Сидни Паркер - ответила ему Шарлотта - должна сообщить вам, что клубнику я могу найти даже с закрытыми глазами. Тем более я очень хочу есть.  
\- Я так и думал - сказал он с улыбкой - поэтому позаботился об этом.  
Сидни подошёл к коляске и вытащил оттуда корзинку для пикника.  
\- Пойдём в дом - предложил он, любезно открывая перед ней двери - становится прохладно.

Они прошли в гостиную, Сидни зажег свечи, а Шарлотта накрыла на стол. Основательно порыскав на кухне они обнаружили чашки и поставили чайник на огонь. Ужин проходил довольно весело. Шарлотта рассказывала об увиденном ею на арене, строя смешные рожицы и активно махая руками. Сидни смотрел на неё с улыбкой и обожанием, не желая оторвать взгляд даже на секунду.  
\- А почему здесь никого нет? - с интересом спросила она - здесь же так уютно. Неужели здесь вообще никто не живёт?  
\- После того как Том и Мэри переехали в Трафальгар Хаус здесь какое -то время жил наш управляющий с женой и ухаживал за домом и садом - ответил Сидни - сейчас здесь никого нет, только слуги приходят, чтобы присматривать за всем здесь.  
\- Как жалко - сказала Шарлотта - мне здесь так нравится.  
Он встал и, подойдя к Шарлотте, опустился на пол рядом с ней, положив руки ей на колени. Она немного смутилась и посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты не шутишь? - спросил Сидни, внимательно наблюдая за ней - Тебе правда нравится здесь? Это старый Сэндитон и мы довольно далеко от всех.  
\- Дом чудесный - с улыбкой сказала она, неосознанно поглаживая пальцами его ладони и приводя его тем самым в неописуемый восторг - я прямо чувствую любовь и понимание, царящие здесь.  
Сердце Сидни забилось быстрее, он встал на колени и придвинулся к ней еще ближе. Её колени уперлись ему в его бедро и Шарлотта вспыхнула от внезапно нахлынувшего смущения. Она инстинктивно попыталась встать, но Сидни не отпустил её.  
\- Я с самого утра мечтал остаться с тобой наедине - сказал он хриплым от воздуждения голосом - и вот ты здесь, со мной, и никого вокруг.  
\- Я знаю - сказала она еле слышно.  
Он улыбнулся и наклонился к Шарлотте, явно намереваясь её поцеловать. Он был так близко, а его дыхание таким жарким, что у Шарлотты закружилась голова. Она подалась ему навстречу, не в силах больше сопротивляться его огню.  
Сидни поцеловал её в губы, тая от невероятной нежности. Эта юная женщина дарила ему то, что никто другой не в силах был бы дать. Её любовь была наградой за все те муки, что он испытал за всю свою жизнь. Он немного отдалился от неё и заглянул в её прекрасные глаза. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ и зарылась своими пальчиками в кудряшки у него на голове. От её нежных прикосновений у него побежали мурашки по спине и Сидни крепко обнял Шарлотту.  
\- Что скажет Том, когда узнает, что мы были здесь? - шёпотом спросила Шарлотта, вдыхая пьянящий запах, исходящий от Сидни.  
\- Никто ничего не скажет - так же тихо ответил он, целуя её в мочку уха и заставляя трепетать от восторга.  
\- Почему? - спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Потому что теперь это наш дом, любимая - ответил Сидни, глядя ей прямо в глаза.


	47. When it comes to love...

Карета мерно покачивалась, давая умиротворение и убаюкивая их обоих.   
\- Вы согрелись? - спросил Кроу, поправляя шаль на её плече.  
\- Да, спасибо, сэр - ответила Эллисон, скромно улыбнувшись - так гораздо лучше.  
\- Сэр...- задумчиво повторил он.  
\- Мистер Кроу - сказала Эллисон, смутившись - я хотела сказать Мистер Кроу.  
\- Прекрасно, а то я было подумал, что мне 70 лет и я хромаю на левую ногу - сказал Кроу с довольно серьёзным лицом - кто бы мог подумать... Сэр.  
Эллисон засмеялась, отчего на её лице появились очаровательные ямочки, а в глазах заиграли яркие огоньки. Френсис не мог оторвать взгляд от неё. В полутьме кареты она казалась ему какой- то невесомой и неземной.  
\- Почему вы так говорите? - все ещё улыбаясь, спросила она - вы совсем непохожи на старика, и уж точно не хромаете.  
\- А на кого я похож по-вашему? - сказал Френсис, внимательно разглядывая Эллисон, так что она от смущения ещё больше укуталась в шаль.  
\- Вы похожи на молодого джентльмена - ответила она, все ещё чувствуя его пристальный взгляд.  
\- Молодого....вы мне льстите, Мисс Хейвуд - серьезно ответил он.  
\- Нисколько - возразила она - я всегда говорю только то, что думаю.  
\- Это делает вам честь - заметил Френсис.  
\- А иногда усложняет мне жизнь - продолжила Эллисон - по крайней мере так говорит одна моя подруга в Виллингдене.  
\- И вы с ней согласны? - спросил Кроу, желая понять её характер - и вообще, что навело её на такую интересную мысль?  
\- Она... - Эллисон заколебалась, не зная может ли говорить с ним на эту тему.  
\- Я весь во внимании - сказал Френсис и неосознанно наклонился к ней поближе.  
Она заглянула в его глаза и решилась.  
\- Моя подруга говорит, что я слишком строга с... с молодыми людьми, которые проявляют ко мне внимание - наконец, выговорила Эллисон - и что я так... я так никогда не выйду замуж.  
Кроу внимательно посмотрел на неё, понимая, что восхищён этой юной женщиной. Она смущённо опустила глаза, а потом отвернулась к окну кареты, жалея, что сказала ему слишком многое.  
Кроу прервал молчание.  
\- Ваша подруга не права - спокойно сказал он - на мой взгляд это одно из самых больших ваших достоинств.  
Эллисон резко повернулась к нему, но так и не решилась взглянуть в глаза. Одна мысль о том, что в Эллисон на самом деле есть чувства хоть в малой доле такие же, какие испытывает и он сам, заставила его сердце пылать огнём, а его самого дрожать от волнения.  
Кроу протянул руку, не решаясь сделать желаемое и боясь, что отпугнет её, но она не отстранилась. Френсис нежно дотронулся до её подбородка и аккуратно поднял её лицо, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
Её ресницы вспорхнули и на мгновение у него перехватило дыхание, а сердце начало отбивать бешеный ритм. Френсис не решался отпустить её, испытывая трепет от прикосновения к её нежной коже.  
\- Вы очень необычная девушка, Мисс Хейвуд...Эллисон - тихо сказал он, хриплым от волнения голосом - я не могу перестать удивляться и восхищаться вами.  
Её щёки залились румянцем, а он, нехотя, отпустил её подбородок.  
\- Я знаю, что мы знакомы с вами совсем немного времени - продолжал Френсис - но мне кажется, что я знаю вас всю свою жизнь и могу рассказать вам любую свою тайну.  
\- Мне тоже так кажется - тихо проговорила Эллисон - со мной никогда такого раньше не было.  
\- Вас это пугает? - спросил он.  
\- Да, немного - ответила она еле слышно.  
\- Если честно, то меня тоже - сказал Френсис, улыбнувшись - предлагаю бояться вместе.  
\- Мистер Кроу! - засмеялась в ответ Эллисон - вы опять меня смешите!  
\- Заметьте, с большим удовольствием - заключил Кроу - вы необыкновенно красивы когда улыбаетесь.  
\- Мистер Кроу... - начала Эллисон, но внезапно остановившаяся карета заставила её замолчать.  
Кроу выглянул в окно и, убедившись что они прибыли по назначению, продолжил.  
\- Сэндитон Хаус, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал он, открывая дверь экипажа - позвольте я помогу вам.  
Они отпустили карету и извозчик направился назад к арене, намереваясь привезти домой свою хозяйку.  
\- Вы наверное сильно устали, Мисс Хейвуд - проговорил Кроу, в глубине души желая, чтобы она сказала нет - и мне следует оставить вас.  
\- Я действительно устала Мистер Кроу - ответила Эллисон и, услышав его разочарованный вздох, добавила - но я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили.  
Он улыбнулся ей, не сумев скрыть своей радости.  
\- Желаете пройти в дом? - спросил Кроу - или предпочитаете прогулку по саду?  
\- Прогулка мне больше по душе - сказала Эллисон - если вы не возражаете?  
\- Нисколько - сказал Френсис, протягивая ей свой локоть.  
Она аккуратно взяла его под руку и снова накинула шаль. Френсис повёл её вглубь сада.  
\- Вы не расскажете мне о Виллингдене? - попросил Кроу - с недавних пор мне стал невероятно интересен этот городок.  
Она улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
\- Виллингден не совсем город, скорее это большая тихая деревушка - ответила она - вам бы скорее всего там не понравилось и было бы довольно скучно.  
\- Почему вы так уверены? - спросил он, усмехнувшись.  
\- Я... я не знаю - сказала Эллисон, чуть задумавшись - может быть потому, что вы привыкли к разнообразному обществу, балам и роскоши.  
\- Это все важно для вас? - спросил Кроу.  
\- Ох, нет, что вы - ответила она - но может быть это хоть сколько-то важно для вас?  
\- Обычно на балах я напивался до беспамятства и делал всякие непотребные вещи - признался Кроу - сейчас даже вспоминать стыдно.  
\- Мне довольно трудно это представить, Мистер Кроу - ответила Эллисон.  
\- Поверьте, я ничуть не преувеличиваю - с усмешкой сказал он - так что все, что обо мне говорили чистая правда.  
\- Я не верю, что это ваше истинное лицо - решительно заявила Эллисон - и я уже говорила об этом и о вашем непонятном стремлении прятаться за разными масками.  
\- Я довольно сложный человек - заключил Френсис.  
\- С прекрасным чувством юмора - закончила за него Эллисон.  
Он рассмеялся и внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
\- Тут с вами многие бы поспорили, Мисс Хейвуд - заметил он - очень многие...  
\- Значит у них самих нет его ни капли - ответила она.  
\- Мне кажется или я обрёл защитника в вашем лице, Мисс Хейвуд? - спросил Френсис.  
\- Вероятно так оно и есть - ответила Эллисон и посмотрела на него - я....  
В полутьме она не увидела небольшой бордюр, запнулась об него и сильно пошатнулась. Френсис подхватил её, позволив удержаться на ногах.  
\- С вами всё в порядке? - спросил он, едва решаясь посмотреть ей в глаза.  
\- Да, да, все отлично - поспешно ответила она - спасибо, Мистер Кроу, я просто оступилась.  
Он медленно отпустил её, борясь со своим желанием схватить в охапку и прижать к себе так крепко насколько он вообще был способен.  
Она улыбнулась ему в ответ и пошла вдоль по аллее, но не пройдя и двух шагов тихо вскрикнула и остановилась.  
\- Что-то не так Мисс Хэйвуд? - с волнением спросил Френсис.  
\- По - моему, я подвернула лодыжку - ответила она.  
Кроу, не раздумывая, наклонился к ней и, одним лёгким движением, взял её на руки.  
Она оторопела и посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Мистер Кроу... - начала она, чувствуя как в ней поднимается волнение от его неожиданной близости.  
\- Вам лучше держаться за меня - сказал он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие - я донесу вас до скамейки.  
Она осторожно обхватила его за шею, дотронувшись холодными пальчиками до завитков волос у него на затылке, отчего у  
Френсиса мурашки побежали по спине, а сердце застучало так быстро, что вот-вот бы вырвалось из груди. Он прижал её к себе ещё сильнее. Она вздохнула и прильнула к его груди, заставляя его таять от восторга и нежности.

  
Она улыбнулась, нежно погладив его по голове, которая лежала у неё на коленях. Первое смущение уже прошло и Шарлотта в полной мере ощутила радость оттого, что он сейчас так близко. Сидни открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё. Взгляд его был довольно серьёзный. Шарлотта обеспокоенно заёрзала на месте, а он в ответ лишь ещё крепче обнял её ноги.  
\- О чем ты сейчас думаешь? - спросила она, перебирая пальцами его мелкие кудри.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и снова посмотрел на неё.  
\- Наверное мне скоро придётся уехать - тихо сказал Сидни - но я совсем не хочу оставлять тебя одну. Я не хочу расставаться с тобой ни на минуту.  
\- Зачем тебе уезжать? - с тревогой спросила она - что - то случилось?  
\- Да - ответил Сидни, вставая на колени, но посмотрев на её выражение лица, улыбнулся и добавил - я собираюсь жениться на одной чудесной девушке и мне очень нужно благословение её отца.  
\- Сидни Паркер! - воскликнула Шарлотта, делая вид, что ужасно сердита на него - зачем ты меня пугаешь?  
Он рассмеялся и нежно поцеловал Шарлотту, взяв её лицо в свои руки.  
\- Ты такая красивая когда злишься - сказал он - я просто очарован.  
\- Мистер Паркер! - уже почти смеясь - вы нарочно подначиваете меня?  
\- Прости, не могу удержаться - сказал Сидни, поцеловав её в висок - от тебя прямо искры летят.  
\- Но я говорю совершенно серьёзно - сказала Шарлотта - тебе совсем незачем уезжать из Сэндитона.  
\- Ты желаешь выйти замуж без благословения батюшки? - удивлённо спросил он - я уверен, что это не так.  
\- Нет, нет, конечно нет - сказала Шарлотта - я бы никогда не сделала этого, не предупредив его. Но дело вовсе не в этом.  
\- Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю - сказал Сидни, отпуская её и садясь на скамью рядом с Шарлоттой - это займёт всего пару дней, уверен, что смог бы найти время. Шарлотта вздохнула.  
\- Или ты передумала выходить за меня замуж? - спросил он, вскакивая на ноги. Его глаза внимательно смотрели на Шарлотту, а брови нахмурились. Сидни тревожно ждал ответа.  
Она медленно встала, подошла к нему довольно близко и, поднявшись на цыпочки, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Когда ты, наконец, научишься по-настоящему доверять мне? - серьёзно спросила Шарлотта - я бы никогда не согласилась выйти за тебя, если бы хоть на секунду усомнилась в своих или твоих чувствах.  
\- Forgive me, Charlotte - сказал Сидни, прижимая её к себе - я снова веду себя как дурак.  
\- Этого у вас не отнять, Мистер Паркер - с улыбкой сказала она - но, наверное, я уже привыкла к этому.  
\- Я говорил тебе, что ты самая чудесная девочка на свете? - спросил Сидни, запустив свои пальцы в её волосы.  
\- Да - сказала Шарлотта с озорной улыбкой - но я бы, пожалуй, ещё послушала.  
Он улыбнулся и, наклонившись к ней, нежно поцеловал её в губы.  
Прошло ещё некоторое время, прежде чем он смог отпустить её.  
\- Так почему же ты не хочешь, чтобы я поехал к твоему отцу? - спросил Сидни - я должен знать это.  
Шарлотта нежно посмотрела на него, чуть склонив голову набок.  
\- Ты тоже так очаровательно сердишься - сказала она.  
\- Шарлотта! - воскликнул Сидни - сейчас совсем не время для шуток.  
\- Ты прав, извини - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь - но ты так хмуришь брови... хорошо, хорошо я расскажу, давай присядем.  
Он снова сел на скамью возле неё.  
\- Ты прав, я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал в Виллингден - ответила Шарлотта, а Сидни, казалось, перестал дышать, ожидая её ответа - потому что в этом нет необходимости. Мои родители сами приедут в Сэндитон, чтобы посмотреть турнир. Эллисон все же удалось уговорить их. Мы получили письмо вчера вечером, но сегодня столько всего произошло, что я не успела тебе сказать.  
Сидни с облегчением выдохнул. Такого ответа он никак не ожидал.  
\- Приедет вся семья? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, только родители и самый старший брат - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - Мама говорит, он мечтает посмотреть на турнир. Остальные останутся с дядей и тётей, которые специально для этого приехали в Виллингден.  
\- Ты волнуешься перед встречей с ними? - спросил Сидни.  
\- Да - честно призналась Шарлотта.  
Он взял её руки в свои. Она нежно сжала их и перевернув ладонью вверх, начала пальцем чертить невидимые глазу узоры.  
\- А ты? - спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь насколько сильно - сказал Сидни, улыбнувшись.  
\- Может мы сможем как-то помочь друг другу? - почти шёпотом сказала Шарлотта, заговорчески глянув на него.  
\- Из вас выйдет отличная Миссис Паркер, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал Сидни, улыбаясь и наклоняясь к ней ещё ближе.  
\- Приму это как величайший комплимент, Мистер Паркер - игриво ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Может быть вернёмся туда откуда начали? - спросил Сидни, протягивая к ней руки и нежно лаская её лицо.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, Мистер Паркер - почти шёпотом сказала Шарлотта, снова отдаваясь во власть его горячих рук и нежных губ.

Коляска остановилась около освещенного крыльца и он, тяжело вздохнув, вылез и протянул ей свою руку. Сидни не желал, чтобы этот вечер когда - нибудь заканчивался.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, она тоже осторожно выбралась из коляски.  
\- Наверное, Леди Денэм ещё не вернулась - сказала она - это было бы лучше всего.  
\- Мы довольно рано уехали - ответил Сидни - надеюсь Тому всё - таки удалось её удивить.  
\- Леди Денэм довольно требовательная дама - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - нам всем ещё придётся сильно постараться.  
\- Я думаю ты права - ответил Сидни.  
Он взял её за руки и притянул к себе.  
\- Я так не хочу с тобой расставаться - тихо сказал он.  
\- Сидни, я... - начала Шарлотта.  
\- Кх, Кх - послышалось из кустов.  
Шарлотта и Сидни переглянулись и посмотрели туда, откуда только что вышли Кроу и Эллисон.  
Младшая Хейвуд была смущена, но крепко держалась за Кроу, слегка прихрамывая.  
\- Простите, что прерываю вас - с ухмылкой сказал Кроу - или нам нужно было второй раз вас подслушать? Мы можем вернуться в своё укрытие, а вы продолжайте, это довольно интересно.  
\- Пожалуй оставим все как есть - сказал Сидни - а что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Дышим свежим воздухом - ответил Френсис - по-моему это очевидно.  
\- Угу - кивнул Сидни, внимательно глядя на них двоих - Мисс Хэйвуд, надеюсь мой друг никак вас не обидел?  
Шарлотта с благодарностью посмотрела на него, Сидни проявил заботу об Эллисон и это было невероятно ценно для неё. У Шарлотты стало тепло на душе и она лишь сильнее прижалась к его руке.  
\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Мистер Паркер - сказала Эллисон, чуть смутившись - у меня разболелась голова и я сама попросила Френ... Мистера Кроу прогуляться со мной по саду.  
Сидни хитро улыбнулся, понимая, что наконец-то появился тот единственный человек, которому будет позволено называть его друга Френсисом.  
-Что с твоей ногой, Эллисон? - спросила Шарлотта - почему ты хромаешь?  
\- Ох, все в порядке - ответила младшая Мисс Хэйвуд - я просто оступилась и слегка подвернула ногу. Сейчас мне гораздо лучше.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Всё присутствующие молча посмотрели друг на друга, не зная что можно ещё добавить. Тишину нарушил шум приближающейся кареты и лошадиный топот. К главному крыльцу подъехала карета Леди Денэм, а ещё через минуту из неё показалась сама хозяйка дома. Она оглядела собравшихся и приняла протянутую Сидни руку.  
Спустившись вниз, Леди Денэм иронично нахмурила брови и ещё раз посмотрела на Шарлотту и Эллисон.  
\- Сестры Хэйвуд и джентльмены - сказала она своим скрипучим голосом - снова вместе. И почему я не удивлена?  
\- Леди Денэм! - сказала Шарлотта - мы решили уехать немного пораньше, чтобы отдохнуть.  
\- И поэтому все ещё стоите перед моим крыльцом - с усмешкой сказала она - вместо того, чтобы спать в своих постелях.  
\- На улице такая прекрасная погода - вмешался было Кроу, но Леди Денэм остановила его одним своим взглядом.  
\- У меня складывается впечатление, что вы тоже гостите в моём доме, джентльмены - заметила гранд - дама - и мне никуда не деться от вас.  
Шарлотта улыбнулась. Эллисон, смутившись, опустила глаза, неосознанно сжав локоть Кроу.  
\- Ну что, молодые люди - наконец сказала Леди Денэм, оглядев присутствующих - идёмте пить чай?


	48. From one gentleman's pursuit to another.

Он улыбнулся, вспоминая вчерашний день принесший так много нового в его жизнь. Рыцарский турнир, начавшийся в Сэндитоне, обещал подарить радость не только гостям, но и его основателям.  
Он выглянул в окно, с радостью посмотрев на ясное небо без единого облачка, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить своё бешено стучащее сердце.  
Он медленно встал из-за стола и, подойдя к кровати, взял в руки простую деревянную трость. Она была старой и в добавок к этому сильно пострадала от огня, но для него это была едва ли не единственная вещь, напоминавшая об отце. Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, жалея о том, что Стрингер старший так и не дожил до его первого триумфа.  
Дверь отворилась и в комнату влетело яркое облако, которое за мгновение озарило комнату своим ярким светом.  
Августа Баббингтон была невероятно хороша в своём муслиновом платье бело-голубом платье. Её светлые кудри собранные в низкий пучок волнами спускались по её шее сзади, оставляя открытой большую её часть и изящные мочки ушей. Джеймс сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с внезапно нахлынувшими на него мыслями и фантазиями.  
\- Леди Августа - только смог проговорить он и покачал головой, отгоняя последние иллюзии.  
\- Джеймс - воскликнула Августа и бросилась к нему в объятия.  
Он нежно прижал её к себе на мгновение и сразу отпустил, отойдя на полшага назад.  
\- Что-то случилось? - с тревогой спросила она - ты словно сам не свой.  
\- Прости - ответил Джеймс, тяжело вздохнув. Он повертел в руках трость и снова поставил её возле кровати - Августа, ты не должна была приходить.  
\- Ты не хочешь меня видеть? - спросила она, и её прекрасные лучистые зелёные глаза наполнились слезами - тогда я больше тебя не побеспокою.  
\- Господи, милая, нет - воскликнул Джеймс, нежно взяв её за руки - дело вовсе не в этом. Я мечтал снова увидеть тебя. Но тебе не стоило приходить сюда, домой. Тебя могут увидеть. Я не хочу, чтобы о тебе думали или говорили плохо.  
\- Но мне все равно - сказала Августа.  
\- А мне нет - твёрдо сказал Джеймс - ты Леди и твоя репутация очень важна. И для меня тоже. Я не хочу стать причиной толков и пересудов, не хочу замарать твоё честное имя, ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего.  
Она протянула к нему руку нежно погладила его по щеке.  
\- Но я уже здесь - тихо сказала она - и не уйду отсюда пока не поговорю с тобой.  
Он посмотрел на неё, прекрасно понимая, что сопротивляться ей сейчас бесполезно.  
\- Что же ты хочешь узнать? - терпеливо спросил он.  
\- Две вещи - воскликнула она - что тебе сказал принц - регент после того, как брат увёл меня? И что это за трость стоит около твоей кровати.  
\- Тебя интересует все и вся, насколько я понимаю - с улыбкой сказал Стрингер.  
\- Если это касается тебя, то да - призналась Августа и с улыбкой добавила - хотя брат и в самом деле считает меня очень любопытной.  
\- Интересно почему бы ему так думать? - в шутку спросил Стрингер.  
\- Ума не приложу - смеясь сказала Августа.  
\- В каком порядке мне отвечать на вопросы? - спросил Джеймс, предлагая Августе присесть.  
Она пожала плечами, разрешая ему выбрать самому.  
\- Тогда начну с этого - сказал он, снова беря в руки трость - это трость моего отца - единственное, что у меня осталось на память о нем.  
\- Шарлотта мне говорила, что он трагически погиб в пожаре в прошлом году - сказала Августа - мне правда очень жаль.  
\- А больше Мисс Хэйвуд ничего не говорила? - спросил он.  
\- Шарлотта сказала, что только ты сможешь рассказать мне о случившемся и обязательно сделаешь это когда придёт время - ответила Августа.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд всегда была мудрой и понимающей - согласился Джеймс - и думаю это время наконец пришло.  
\- Ты скучаешь по нему? - спросила Августа, вставая и подходя к нему ближе.  
\- Да - тихо ответил он - и до сих пор виню себя в его смерти и в том, что случилось с Сэндитоном.  
\- Что? Ну почему? - воскликнула Августа, беря его руки в свои.  
\- Я так хотел попасть на бал, так торопился, там много лишних слов сказал ему тогда - продолжил Джеймс - я должен был остаться с ним и ничего этого бы не случилось.  
\- Но это неправильно - возразила она - ты не должен себя винить, ты не мог знать.  
\- Я должен был слушаться его - воскликнул он и отвернулся от неё, не в силах больше смотреть в глаза - должен был, но я был так упрям...так честолюбив.... а теперь его нет и уже никогда не будет.  
\- Все мы теряем близких, Джеймс - тихо сказала Августа, положив руку ему на плечо - я понимаю тебя, это очень горько. Когда родители умерли я думала, что сойду с ума. Я злилась на себя и на них. Но это было бесполезно и не давало покоя.  
\- Здесь никто не виноват, слышишь меня? Никто - продолжила она - ты должен отпустить его и жить дальше, не отворачиваться от тех, кто любит и ценит тебя.  
Он медленно обернулся и посмотрел на неё. В его глазах застыли слезы. Джеймс снова взял её руки в свои.  
\- Спасибо - тихо ответил он - ты самое лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни. Я люблю тебя, Леди Августа Баббингтон.  
\- А я люблю тебя, Джеймс Стрингер - прошептала она, встав на носочки и поцеловав его в губы.  
Он улыбнулся ей в ответ и нежно прижал к себе.  
Прошло ещё немного времени, прежде чем она отстранилась и вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
\- А что насчёт принца - регента? - спросила она.  
\- О, он был очень любезен со мной - ответил Стрингер с улыбкой.  
\- И??? - нетерпеливо перебила Августа.  
\- И он предложил мне работу - ответил Джеймс - сначала здесь в Сэндитоне, а зимой в Лондоне.  
Августа вскрикнула от восторга и крепко обвила его шею руками, а он лишь крепче прижал к себе своё сокровище.  
\- Я знала, что ты достоин самого лучшего - еле слышно сказала она.  
Джеймс улыбнулся и уткнулся лицом в её белокурые локоны.

Кроу медленно пробирался сквозь компанию джентльменов, собравшихся в кучку в пабе и обсуждающих открытие турнира. Паб был почти полным, несмотря на то, что было довольно рано.  
\- Кроу - окликнул его Сидни - я здесь. Френсис приветственно махнул другу рукой и двинулся к нему. Через минуту он уже сидел напротив Сидни и вопросительно смотрел на него.  
\- Что за срочность? - спросил Кроу - я теряюсь в догадках о том, что же могло произойти с тобой за ночь.  
\- Со мной все в порядке - ответил Сидни - но мне пожалуй надо немного выпить. Составишь мне компанию?  
\- Только если ты настаиваешь - с ухмылкой ответил Френсис - а что за повод? Кого-то поздравляем? Или оплакиваем? Или просто скучно и душа просит развлечений?  
\- Ни то, ни другое - ответил Сидни.  
\- Мой друг, так не бывает - заметил Кроу - всегда есть какая-то причина.  
\- Ты прав - улыбнулся Сидни - я узнал, что скоро в Сэндитоне приедет Мистер Хэйвуд, отец Шарлотты. Я не то чтобы боюсь его, нет, уверен, он прекрасный человек и я сам собирался к нему ехать... но... я волнуюсь.  
\- Мистер Хэйвуд - медленно и задумчиво повторил Кроу, наливая себе фужер - знаешь, я, пожалуй, составлю тебе компанию.  
Сидни рассмеялся и похлопал друга по плечу.  
\- Вот теперь ты меня понимаешь, друг мой - сказал он с улыбкой.  
\- Признаться, такая быстрая встреча с её отцом не входила в мои планы - сказал Кроу - но знаешь, может быть так даже лучше.  
\- Ты уверен, что все настолько серьёзно? - спросил Сидни - она сестра Шарлотты и я не позволю тебе разбить её сердце.  
\- Настолько серьёзно, что порой даже пугает - ответил Кроу.  
\- А я давно сказал тебе, что ты потерян - с улыбкой сказал подошедший Баббингтон.  
Друзья приветствовали его.  
\- У тебя невероятный нюх на выпивку и личные разговоры - усмехнулся Кроу - он даже выманил тебя из Денэм Плейс из-под крылышка твоей прекрасной жены.  
\- Ничего подобного - ответил Бабберс - я просто искал Августу. Когда я проснулся её уже не было дома и слуга сообщил, что она отправилась на прогулку.  
\- И ты действительно рассчитывал найти её здесь? В пабе? - иронично спросил Кроу - ты считаешь она, как и её дражайший брат, любит выпивать по утрам?  
Сидни и Баббингтон засмеялись.  
\- Конечно же нет - сказал Баббингтон, улыбаясь - честно говоря, я уже отчаялся её найти и решил зайти выпить. Ума не приложу куда убежала эта упрямая девчонка.  
\- Кто же их поймёт этих женщин - согласился Кроу.  
\- А вы здесь какими судьбами? - спросил Баббингтон.  
\- Нам нужно было кое-что обсудить - сказал Сидни.  
\- Как интересно, есть что-то о чем я ещё не знаю? - спросил Бабберс, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Есть - признался Сидни - со дня на день мы ожидаем Мистера и Миссис Хэйвуд в Сэндитоне.  
Баббингтон захохотал и посмотрел на друзей.  
\- Ну с Паркером все ясно, он уже окольцован, а тебе, Кроу, ещё предстоит попотеть - сказал он.  
\- Я смеюсь во весь голос - язвительно сказал Кроу - прям живот надорвал.  
\- Да брось, я уверен, что Мистер Хэйвуд довольно приятный и здравомыслящий джентльмен, раз смог воспитать таких дочерей - заметил Баббингтон - не надо паниковать раньше времени.  
\- Тебе легко говорить - заметил Кроу - ты уже уболтал свою старушку, хотя ума не приложу как ты это сделал, она же кремень. Вовек не забуду вчерашний ночной чай.  
\- Ночной чай? - спросил Баббингтон - это что-то новенькое. Как вы уговорили её на чай? Леди Денэм вчера очень ругала Тома за слишком длинное представление и обещала лечь спать сразу как только вернётся. Между нами говоря, ей все понравилось, но она ни за что в этом не признается Тому.  
\- Леди Денэм радует своим постоянством - с улыбкой заметил Сидни - а вообще она не настолько сухая какой хочет казаться.  
\- О да - согласился Кроу - и она явно небезразлична к обеим Мисс Хэйвуд. Даже прочитала нам лекцию о безрассудности современной молодёжи. Я прямо себя монстром каким-то почувствовал.  
\- И это она ещё не все про тебя знает - заметил Баббингтон.  
Кроу страдальчески закатил глаза.  
\- Не удивительно, что вы так спелись со старой Леди - заметил он - вы кого угодно можете довести до белого каления.  
Баббингтон снова рассмеялся.  
\- А когда ты расскажешь почтенной Леди вашу с Эстер страшную-престрашную тайну? - спросил Кроу - будете дальше тянуть и она сама догадается, и уверен, она вам за это спасибо не скажет.  
\- Да, и когда нам ждать это счастливое событие? - спросил Сидни - надо подготовиться, не каждый же день на свет рождается новый Лорд или Леди Баббингтон.  
\- Что? Откуда вы знаете? - в недоумении воскликнул Баббингтон - вам Эстер рассказала?  
Сидни покачал головой.  
\- Шарлотта - ответил он.  
\- Но как? Откуда она узнала? - спросил Бабберс.  
\- Я задал ей тот же вопрос - сказал Сидни - она улыбнулась и сказала, что у неё 11 младших братьев и сестёр, так что она определённо не может ошибаться.  
Баббингтон вздохнул и опустил руки на колени.  
\- Я много раз говорил ей, что не нужно ничего скрывать - сказал он - но это же Эстер и ей нужно сделать все по-своему.  
\- На мой взгляд, нам всем достались очень независимые барышни - заметил Сидни.  
\- Предлагаю за это выпить - сказал Кроу.  
\- Поддерживаю - сказал Сидни.  
\- И я - согласился Баббингтон.  
Мужчины налили фужеры и выпили, радуясь приятному общению. Прошло не менее получаса, прежде чем они вышли из паба и отправились на арену, где они должны были встретить дорогих их сердцу дам.

Время приближалось к полудню, а отборочные состязания по фехтованию только начались. Трибуны потихоньку заполнялись новыми зрителями и арена ожила, наполняясь голосами и смехом любопытной толпы.  
\- Сегодня ужасно сильное солнце - сказала Диана, всеми силами пытаясь скрыться под зонтиком - это была плохая идея прийти сюда. Оно просто палит, и от нас останутся одни уголёчки.  
\- Дорогая, не нужно так огорчаться - сказала Мэри - если ты хочешь мы можем вернуться домой сейчас же.  
\- Но тогда я не увижу состязаний - возмутилась Диана.  
\- Но ты же сказала, что плохо себя чувствуешь - вмешался Том - может быть тебе действительно следует вернуться домой.  
\- Одной, без вас? - обиженно сказала Диана - вы слишком жестоки со мной, брат. Оставлять меня одну в таком состоянии?  
Том удивлённо посмотрел на неё, но увидев Артура, с улыбкой поедающего аппетитный эклер и не говорящего ни слова, тоже предусмотрительно решил промолчать.  
\- Может быть тебе стоит обратиться к доктору Фуксу? - спросил Артур - мне кажется я видел его на 2 яруса ниже.  
\- Да, ты прав - воскликнула Диана - мне срочно нужен доктор. Артур, ты проводишь меня?  
\- Конечно - добродушно сказал он - только возьму ещё эклеров.

\- Ты волнуешься за него? - спросила Шарлотта, глядя, как её подруга нервно теребит в руках кружевной платок.  
\- Это так заметно? - с удивлением спросила Мисс Лэмб.  
\- Да - честно сказала Шарлотта - успокойся, это всего лишь соревнование и он ещё даже не вышел на арену.  
\- Ты права - сказала Джорджиана - мне нужно взять себя в руки.  
Шарлотта закивала в ответ и повернулась к сестре.  
\- Эллисон, разве Мистер Кроу не участвует? - спросила она.  
\- Он вступит в турнир только завтра - ответила младшая Хэйвуд.  
\- Значит завтра мне придётся успокаивать тебя - сказала Шарлотта - хотя ты и сейчас какая-то бледная.  
\- Я посмотрю на тебя, когда Сидни выйдет на эту арену - ответила Джорджиана - и какой бледной ты сама тогда будешь.  
Эллисон с благодарностью посмотрела на неё.  
\- Теперь его очередь - нервно сказала Джорджиана, глядя на арену, и вцепилась Эллисон в руку.  
Внимательно следя за ходом поединка, дамы не заметили, как к ним присоединились джентльмены.

Она дочитала газету и, скомкав её, нервно бросила в угол. Элайза Кэмпион была в бешенстве. Такое скорое объявление о помолвке Сидни с этой гадкой деревенской девчонкой застало её врасплох. В глубине души она надеялась, что он ещё передумает и приползет к ней на коленях, умоляя принять его обратно, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Вчера она получила подтверждение от управляющего о зачислении денег на её счёт, а сегодня утренняя почта принесла эту проклятую газету.  
Элайза резко встала и зашагала по комнате. В её холодной голове уже созрел план мести, но для его осуществления ей нужна была помощь.  
В другое время она могла найти человека по-надёжнее, но сейчас для её целей он подходил как нельзя лучше. Она должна была уничтожить эту дрянную девчонку и ради этого была готова на всё. Её союзник вызывал множество сомнений, но его бешеное рвение все же было ей на руку.  
Она взглянула на часы и выругалась про себя. Он опаздывал, а это она не любила больше всего. В нетерпении она снова заходила по комнате, не в силах справиться с нарастающими эмоциями.  
Тихий стук в дверь вернул её к реальности. В дверном проёме появилась горничная, которая застыла на пороге и, видя настроение хозяйки, не решилась сказать ни слова.  
\- Что у тебя? - спросила она.  
\- К вам посетитель, мэм - тихо ответила горничная.  
\- Кто? - с нетерпением спросила Миссис Кэмпион.  
\- Мистер Ховард, мэм - ответила горничная.  
\- Отлично! - сказала Элайза, улыбнувшись поджатыми губами - зови его.  
Горничная кивнула и вышла из гостиной, а через минуту в дверь вошёл тучный неприятный мужчина, который похотливо оглядел её своими сальными глазками.  
\- Мне передали, что вы желаете видеть меня, Миссис Кэмпион - проговорил он - я тоже мечтал о встрече с вами с той ночи в гостинице Сэндитона.  
\- Умерьте свои иллюзии, Ховард - холодно ответила она - вам прекрасно известно зачем вы здесь. У нас общие интересы. Уверена моё предложение не только позволит вам разбогатеть, но и доставит истинное удовольствие.  
\- Я весь во внимании, мадам - с ухмылкой ответил Ховард.  
\- Речь пойдёт о Сидни Паркере - сказала Элайза и в её голубых глазах снова заблестели льдинки.


	49. What do you want from me?

Она незаметно проскользнула на трибуну и села прямо за сёстрами Бофор. Сердце её бешено стучало, а дыхание ещё срывалось от быстрого бега. " Я успела!" - радостно подумала она и, с улыбкой принялась разглаживать складки своего бело-голубого платья. Прошли ещё пара минут когда она, наконец, успокоилась и взглянула на арену.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете, Миледи - раздался тихий, но грозный голос за её спиной - ваше поведение просто непозволительно и недостойно звания леди. Вы совершенно разочаровали меня.  
Она резко оглянулась и встретилась взглядом с обладателем таких же лучистых зелёных глаз, как и у неё самой. Прямо перед Августой стоял её старший брат и, судя по его виду, он был ей крайне недоволен. Он сел рядом с ней.   
\- Я...- начала было Августа - я просто ходила погулять. Не вижу здесь ничего предосудительного.  
\- Погулять? - нахмурившись спросил Баббингтон почти шёпотом, чтобы не привлекать внимание других гостей турнира - одна? В 7 утра? Да какая в этом необходимость?  
\- Я не виновата, что вы с Эстер так долго спите - заявила Августа, пытаясь сбить брата с толку.  
\- Не заговаривайте мне зубы, юная леди - ответил Баббингтон - я не настолько глуп и слеп, как ты обо мне думаешь. Ты вынуждаешь меня пойти на крайние меры.  
\- Что? Какие? - спросила Августа.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь мне врать, то тебе придётся уехать из Сэндитона навсегда - отрезал Баббингтон.  
\- Ну это несправедливо! - воскликнула она, вставая во весь рост.  
\- Лучше присядь, дорогая, я тоже волнуюсь за Лорда Брума, но сидя тоже прекрасно видно - сказала Эстер, нежно похлопав её по плечу.  
Августа повиновалась и села рядом с братом, а Эстер элегантно опустилась с другой стороны.  
\- Мне кажется вы выбрали не то время и место, чтобы выяснять отношение - спокойно сказала она, улыбаясь им обоим - советую вам сейчас же прекратить это сумасшествие.  
\- Но это он начал - вмешалась Августа - я просто пришла посмотреть на поединок.  
\- Какая чушь - ответил Баббингтон - да тебе наплевать на поединок, тебе на всех наплевать. Почему я должен бегать по городу в поисках тебя, как какой - то мальчишка, сходя с ума от неизвестности и волнения?  
\- Достаточно - твёрдо сказала Эстер - вам стоит немедленно прекратить разговор.  
Баббингтон услышал в её голосе властные нотки, напомнившие ему о том, что его дражайшая супруга племянница Леди Денэм. Его восхищала её сила, граничащая с трогательной уязвимостью и женственностью. Она придавала Эстер невероятный шарм и делала её исключительно притягательной в глазах собственного мужа.  
\- Ты, как всегда, права дорогая - с улыбкой ответил он - я лучше пойду прогуляюсь по берегу и подумаю. Августа, мы поговорим с тобой дома.  
\- Хороший выбор, Лорд Баббингтон - сказала Эстер, нежно улыбнувшись мужу.  
Баббингтон поклонился дамам и спустился вниз, оставляя двух леди наедине с их мыслями.  
Несколько минут царило полное молчание, которое в конце - концов нарушила Августа.  
\- Ты тоже осуждаешь меня? - спросила она, глядя Эстер прямо в глаза - не суди меня слишком строго. Такого раньше никогда не случалось в моей жизни.  
\- Я не сужу тебя совсем - ответила Эстер - и никто не вправе, даже твой брат.  
Августа широко открыла глаза и посмотрела на неё.  
\- Поговори с ним, наконец - твёрдо сказала Эстер - он не заслуживает всего этого. Твой брат очень хороший человек. Он очень чуткий и ты не должна его больше обманывать.  
\- Я знаю... - тихо ответила Августа.  
Дамы переглянулись между собой и устремили свои взгляды на арену, где Лорд Брум уже заканчивал свой поединок.

Удар, ещё удар, противники скрестили шпаги и зрители на мгновение опять перестали дышать, не в силах оторвать взгляд от происходящего на арене.  
Брум сделал выпад вперед, а его соперник двинул шпагу в сторону, чтобы сбить острие. Одним резким движением, Брум, описал в воздухе восьмёрку, выбив шпагу из рук противника. Шаг вперёд, укол в грудь и вся арена взорвалась оглушительными аплодисментами, возвещающими о его победе. Дамы с облегчением выдохнули и, наконец, отпустили руки друг друга.  
\- Туше - весело воскликнул Кроу, заставив Эллисон вздрогнуть от звука его голоса - а Брум  
хорош, давно не видел его в бою. С нетерпением жду встречи с ним.  
\- Я думаю у тебя будет такая возможность - согласился Сидни - ты тоже мастер своего дела, хоть и говоришь, что джентльменам не нужны тренировки.  
\- Мой дорогой друг, к сожалению, с фехтованием моя теория не работает - ответил Кроу и поклонился обернувшимся к ним дамам - Мисс Хэйвуд, Мисс Лэмб.  
\- Шарлотта, Джорджиана, Мисс Хейвуд - сказал Сидни, также поклонившись.  
\- Мистер Кроу, Мистер Паркер - сказала Шарлотта и и сделала реверанс, две другие девушки молча проделали то же самое - вы так тихо подошли, что мы не услышали вас. Как давно вы здесь?  
Эллисон смущённо подняла глаза на Кроу, но встретившись с его нежным взглядом покраснела и снова опустила глаза.  
\- Довольно давно - сказал Сидни - нам удалось насладиться боем Лорда Брума. Согласен с Кроу, провел он его блестяще.  
\- Мы должны пойти поздравить его - воскликнула Джорджиана, она все ещё явно нервничала и ничего не могла с этим поделать. Это не укрылось от глаз Сидни и Шарлотты.  
\- Я думаю, Бруму нужно время, чтобы отдышаться и привести себя в порядок - сказал Сидни.  
\- Глупости - возразила Джорджиана и, проскользнув мимо Сидни и Шарлоттой побежала по проходу, чтобы поскорее спуститься вниз, к арене.  
\- Ну что я могу поделать с этой девчонкой - вздохнул Сидни, посмотрев на Шарлотту - то скачки, то вот это теперь, она совершенно неуправляема. Её отец свернул бы мне шею, если бы узнал обо всем. Опекун из меня вышел никуда не годный.  
\- Ты посмотри как она счастлива - сказала Шарлотта, нежно погладив его по руке - это сейчас самое главное. И потом Лорд Брум не из тех, кто кружит барышням голову и заставляет их делать глупости.  
\- Yes, I suppose you are right - согласился Сидни.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Томом о приезде родителей - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - надо утрясти некоторые вопросы.  
\- Я провожу тебя - сказал Сидни, протягивая ей руку - Кроу, Мисс Хейвуд, вы присоединитесь к нам?  
Эллисон бросила быстрый взгляд на Френсиса, словно ища в нем поддержки, он в ответ улыбнулся и посмотрел на Сидни.  
\- С вашего позволения я останусь здесь и досмотрю состязания - ответил он - по правде говоря я ещё не готов к встрече с Леди Денэм после вчерашней душещипательной лекции.  
Шарлотта и Сидни рассмеялись, вспомнив свое неожиданное чаепитие, а Эллисон, скромно улыбнувшись, посмотрела на Кроу.  
\- Мисс Хейвуд, надеюсь вы составите мне компанию? - спросил Френсис, ответив на её взгляд - я бы смог рассказать вам про основные приёмы фехтования и некоторые секреты, зная которые, смотреть состязание вам будет гораздо интереснее.  
\- С удовольствием, Мистер Кроу - ответила Эллисон.  
\- В таком случае мы можем идти - сказал Сидни.  
Шарлотта взяла его за руку, и, оглянувшись на мгновение на сестру, не сводившую глаз с Кроу, улыбнулась и пошла следом за Сидни в главную ложу.

Она ворвалась как ураган в помещение под ареной, едва не сбив попавшихся под ноги слуг, отодвинув занавес, Мисс Лэмб замерла, заметив Лорда Брума. Джорджиана растерялась, увидев его стоящего там, раздетого по пояс и мирно болтающего со слугой. Брум наклонился и слуга аккуратно окатил его двумя вёдрами чистой прохладной воды. Джорджиана перестала дышать, глядя как струи воды скатываются с его спины и широких плеч, исчезая в волнах волос и, в конце концов, падая на пол. Это зрелище настолько заворожило её, что она продолжала молча стоять и смотреть на него, даже когда слуга протянул ему полотенце и удалился. Брум накинул потоленце на голову и быстрыми движениями принялся сушить волосы. Его сильные руки и спина, играющие мускулами в такт его движениям заставили Джорджиану забыть зачем она сюда пришла.  
Брум вытер волосы и, сняв с головы полотенце, обернулся в поисках чистой рубашки и только тогда увидел её.  
Она стояла и смотрела на него во все глаза, переходя взглядом от крепкой шеи и широких плеч до пояса брюк.  
\- Мисс Лэмб - воскликнул Брум - не знал, что вы здесь. Я очень рад вас видеть.  
Она, словно проснувшись, посмотрела ему в глаза и вспыхнула, поняв всю двусмысленность этой ситуации. Она резко развернулась к нему спиной, испытывая чувство смущения и стыд, но все же ни на секунду не пожалев об увиденном.  
\- Простите, Лорд Брум - тихо сказала она, пытаясь собрать все свое мужество - мне не стоило приходить сюда. Сидни говорил, что мне нужно дождаться вас в ложе.  
\- Так что вас привело сюда, Мисс Лэмб? - спросил он, подходя поближе, так близко, что она, казалось, могла почувствовать его дыхание.  
\- Я хотела поздравить вас с победой - сказала Джорджиана и резко обернулась.  
Он стоял прямо перед ней, все ещё раздетый и держащий в руке полотенце. Мелкие капли воды блестели на его груди и руках, ниже она в этот раз взглянуть не решилась.  
\- Так поздравляйте - шутливо сказал он и сделал ещё шаг вперёд.  
У Джорджианы перехватило дыхание оттого, что он так близко. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, а здравый смысл упорно твердил ей бежать оттуда со всех ног.  
Джорджиана сделала пару шагов назад, но, посмотрев в глаза Брума, бросилась к нему и взяв руками за его лицо, нежно поцеловала в губы. Он ответил ей взаимностью. Через несколько секунд она опомнилась и опрометью бросилась к выходу, по пути, едва не запутавшись в занавесе. Брум улыбнулся, все ещё чувствуя вкус её нежных губ на своих, и принялся приводить себя в порядок и одеваться, с твёрдым намерением найти свою беглянку.

Очередной поединок закончился и Кроу посмотрел на неё, решаясь задать мучивший его вопрос.  
\- Почему вы не сказали о приезде своих родителей? - спросил он.  
\- Я не думала, что вам это будет интересно - сказала Эллисон.  
\- Не нужно меня обманывать, Эллисон, пожалуйста - сказал он - вы прекрасно знаете, что это не так.  
\- Я... я не хотела давить на вас - ответила Эллисон и посмотрела на арену - я не была уверена...  
\- Ты видишь меня насквозь и прекрасно знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе - прошептал он ей на ушко и она вздрогнула от его внезапной близости.  
\- Френсис, я.... - начала Эллисон.  
\- Френсис...боже... какая прелесть - раздался голос Эстер у них за спиной - не припомню, чтобы хоть кому - то из простых смертных было позволено называть Мистера Кроу по имени.  
\- Леди Баббингтон, Августа - сказала Эллисон, вставая и делая реверанс.  
\- Мисс Хэйвуд - ответила Эстер. Августа молча сделала реверанс, побоявшись вмешиваться в разговор.  
\- Леди Баббингтон - ответил Кроу, поклонившись дамам - насколько я вижу, вам по-прежнему доставляет удовольствие приводить людей в смущение своими суждениями.  
\- Напротив - возразила Эстер - это большой комплимент вашей даме, которая в столь короткий срок смогла добиться того, что добрым друзьям не удалось сделать за долгие годы.  
Эллисон смущённо опустила глаза.  
Кроу внимательно посмотрел на Эстер, ожидая от неё какого-то подвоха.  
\- Хорошего вам дня, Мистер Кроу - сказала она с многозначительной улыбкой - Мисс Хэйвуд.  
Эстер с Августой ушли, оставив Эллисон и Кроу стоять друг напротив друга.  
Он предложил ей сесть и Эллисон снова опустилась на свое место.  
\- Простите, я не знала, что вы не любите когда вас называют по имени - извиняясь, сказала Эллисон - я бы никогда не посмела....  
\- Мои родители были большими шутниками - ответил он с улыбкой - но не устаю благодарить бога за то, что они не назвали меня Берти или Эшли, это была бы настоящая катастрофа.  
\- Я больше не буду называть вас по имени - сказала Эллисон.  
\- Напротив, Мисс Хейвуд, в вашим устах оно звучит совсем по- другому - ответил Френсис - и здесь я полностью согласен с Леди Баббингтон, вы единственный человек, который называет меня по имени и приводит меня этим в восторг.  
Эллисон вспыхнула, а он нежно сжал её маленькую ладонь в своей и улыбнулся.

Шарлотта рассказала Тому о приезде родителей, прося разрешение поселить их в оставшиеся резервные апартаменты. Том, как радушный хозяин предложил им остановиться в Трафальгар - Хаус, а Сидни - дом в старом Сэндитоне, где было очень тихо и уютно, и никто не помешал бы им отдыхать от суеты турнира.  
Леди Ленэм, сидевшая с ними в главной ложе и внимательно слушавшая разговор Паркеров с Мисс Хэйвуд, вмешалась в самый ответственный момент.  
\- Господа, об этом не может быть и речи - сказала она - никаких апартаментов, пустого дома, а уж тем более Трафальгар Хаус, где скоро и яблоку негде будет упасть. Мистер и Миссис Хэйвуд должны остановиться в Сэндитон Хаус.  
\- Но, Леди Денэм, мы не можем принять такое предложение - сказала Шарлотта - вы слишком добры к нам. Я и Эллисон можем присоединиться к родителям в апартаментах или в старом доме Паркеров. Мне не хочется лишний раз вас беспокоить.  
\- Не говорите глупости, Мисс Хейвуд - ответила гранд-дама - и не спорьте со мной, юная Леди, я не отступлю.  
\- Но мои родители очень простые люди и не привыкли к светскому общению - сказала Шарлотта, пытаясь переубедить Леди.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мы найдём с ними общий язык - ответила Леди Денэм - уверена, что они очень интересные и воспитанные люди, раз уж у них получилось воспитать двух таких дочерей как вы и Эллисон.  
Шарлотта смутилась и покраснела от её слов.  
\- Значит решено - заявила гранд - дама и обратившись к Тому, добавила - Мистер Паркер, соберите всех на вечерний чай в Сэндитоне Хаус.  
\- Как прикажете, Леди Денэм - смиренно ответил Том.  
-Думаю Кроу будет не в восторге от этого - еле слышно прошептал Сидни Шарлотте.  
\- Бедный Мистер Кроу - улыбаясь сказала Шарлотта - Леди Денэм никак не оставит его в покое, а скоро приедет отец. Он наверное волнуется перед встречей с ним.  
\- Поверь мне - ответил Сидни - не он один.  
Шарлотта посмотрела на Сидни и нежно погладила его по руке.

Он стоял на берегу и смотрел невидящими глазами в голубую даль. Его мысли снова и снова возвращались к сестре. Баббингтон убеждал себя что не готов к такой ответственности. Он не мог решить судьбу своей сестры одним росчерком пера. Здравый смысл, приличия, все говорило о том, что он должен отослать Августу из Сэндитона, чтобы она больше не могла встретиться со Стрингером. Это было болезненно и несправедливо, но правильно и он, как опекун, обязан был поступить именно так. Августа бы прошла через боль, но смирившись, смогла бы связать судьбу с более подходящим человеком. Он закрыл глаза и перед ним возникла Августа, смотрящая на него своими лучистыми глазами, полными слез.  
"Я не могу так поступить с ней, я не могу предать её" - сказал он сам себе. Его собственные мысли сводили его с ума, но он не понимал как избавиться от этого.  
\- Мисс Лэмб - услышал он голос Брума - подождите, нам нужно поговорить. Ну это же смешно, ей-богу! Стойте!  
Баббингтон оглянулся и увидел Джорджиану, убегающую от Брума в сторону утёса. Она не говорила ни слова, но неслась так, как будто за ней черти гнались. Брум медленно, но все же сокращал расстояние между ними, зарываясь ботинками в рыхлый песок и проваливаясь при каждом шаге. Он почти догнал её и они оба скрылись за утёсом, оставив Баббингтона гадать о том, что произошло между ними.  
\- По-моему все просто с ума посходили - сказал он вслух сам себе, все ещё вглядываясь вдаль.  
\- Лорд Баббингтон - услышал он голос за своей спиной.  
Баббингтон обернулся и увидел того, с кем точно не был готов сейчас разговаривать.  
\- Мистер Стрингер - ответил он - чем обязан?  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с вами, Лорд Баббингтон - сказал Джеймс - по очень серьёзному делу. Я думаю вы понимаете о чем я говорю.  
\- Догадываюсь, но хотел бы послушать вашу версию - спокойно сказал Баббингтон - так что вы хотели мне сказать, Мистер Стрингер?


	50. What more proof do you need?

Солнце, согревающее всех ярким светом совсем не радовало их. Порывистый ветер гнал облака над горизонтом, трепал волосы и срывал с голов шляпы. Природа, казалось, чувствовала напряжение, царившее между двумя мужчинами. Лишь шум волн нарушал их молчание. Стрингер и Лорд Баббингтон шли вдоль берега, оставляя шумную арену далеко за спиной. Наконец, Баббингтон остановился, снял цилиндр и повернулся к своему собеседнику.  
\- Так что именно вы хотели мне сказать, Мистер Стрингер - сказал Баббингтон, пытаясь держать себя в руках и не выказать своих сомнений и страха за будущее своей сестры.  
\- Это по поводу Леди Баббингтон... Леди Августы - сказал Джеймс, глядя лорду прямо в глаза - мне стоило поговорить с вами гораздо раньше и мне стыдно, что я так до сих пор этого не сделал.  
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? - Баббингтон напрягся, ожидая услышать самое худшее после такого вступления.  
\- Я люблю вашу сестру, Лорд Баббингтон, искренне и очень сильно - сказал Джеймс, тяжело вдохнув - она самый замечательный, добрый и светлый человек из всех, кого я когда - либо встречал в своей жизни. Если бы я мог себе это позволить, то, не раздумывая ни минуты, сделал бы ей предложение руки и сердца.  
Баббингтон вздрогнул от его слов и пристально посмотрел в его глаза, пытаясь найти в них хотя бы намёк на то, что Джеймс говорит неправду, но Стрингер смотрел на него открыто, не скрываясь.  
\- И что же вы хотите от меня? - с вызовом спросил Баббингтон - приданого, титула, дохода, положения в обществе?  
\- Нет - сказал Джеймс, гордо вздернув голову - мне ничего не нужно от вас. Я никогда бы не попросил ничего и не женился ради выгоды. Я не богат и у меня нет титула, но у меня есть гордость, новый дом, профессия и руки, которыми я могу заработать деньги, чтобы содержать себя и свою будущую семью.  
Баббингтон понял, что сильно оскорбил Стрингера и попытался ретироваться.  
\- Мистер Стрингер, я не это имел в виду - сказал он.  
\- Разве? - с ухмылкой спросил Джеймс - разве не так вы обо мне думаете на самом деле, да и обо всех, кто ниже вас по происхождению? Что мы жалкие и кроме денег ничего перед собой не видим?  
\- Ваша сестра привыкла и, без сомнения, достойна жизни лучшей, чем я когда-либо смогу ей предложить - продолжил Джеймс - но это не значит, что я не люблю её и не буду пытаться сделать её счастливой. Я получил свой шанс от принца - регента и собираюсь им воспользоваться. Я мог бы молчать и дальше и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, но я не хочу. Я уважаю вас, Лорд Баббингтон, и вашу сестру и не буду никого обманывать.  
Стрингер остановился, тяжело дыша и пристально глядя на собеседника, от которого сейчас возможно зависела вся его жизнь.  
\- Вы были предельно ясны в своих желаниях и чувствах, Мистер Стрингер - сказал Баббингтон, пытаясь прийти в себя от потока слов, которые на него обрушил молодой архитектор - честно говоря, я не думал что все настолько серьёзно.  
Я считал, что моя сестра просто увлеклась вами и все это пройдёт со временем.  
\- Я вас прекрасно понимаю, Лорд Баббингтон - сказал Джеймс - я едва ли не самая худшая партия для вашей сестры из всех, что вы можете себе представить. Прошу прощения, что отнял у вас время.  
Стрингер поклонился и с высоко поднятой головой пошёл обратно к арене, думая, что своим поступком он навсегда лишил себя и Августу шанса быть вместе.  
Баббингтон обернулся, глядя вслед уходящему архитектору и его мысли словно молотом стучали в его голове. Перед ним был действительно достойный, честный и трудолюбивый человек, невероятно талантливый и имеющий все шансы добиться успеха в жизни. Да, он не был богат и не владел поместьями, но у него было то, чего не было у многих представителей высшего света - искренность и простота. Джеймс действительно любил её сестру и, вероятно, всю жизнь носил бы её на руках, сделав счастливой женой и матерью своих детей.  
Баббингтон тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя эти фантазии и пытаясь вернуться к реальности, где Августа выходит замуж за человека равного ей. Он представил как ведёт её по проходу в церкви, чтобы передать её жениху, поднимает фату и видит.... полные слез, глаза Августы.  
\- Постойте, Мистер Стрингер - воскликнул Баббингтон.  
Джеймс остановился, не веря своим ушам, и медленно повернулся к нему.  
Баббингтон догнал его. Он поднял глаза на Джеймса и внимательно посмотрел на него. Архитектор задержал дыхание.  
\- Я не могу сейчас дать вам никакой ответ, Мистер Стрингер - сказал он - пока не поговорю с Августой.  
\- Я понимаю - спокойно ответил Джеймс, в глубине души ликуя от его слов.  
\- Но у меня есть одно условие - сказал Баббингтон.  
\- Всё что вам будет угодно - согласился Стрингер.  
\- Вы не должны встречаться с Августой наедине - сказал Баббингтон.  
\- Я принимаю ваше условие - ответил Стрингер.

Она задохнулась от быстрого бега, но не собиралась сдаваться на милость Лорда Брума. Всего пару минут назад она спокойно стояла в ложе и ждала встречи с ним, уверенная, что сможет легко справиться с ситуацией. Но стоило Бруму подняться к ней и одарить её своей очаровательной улыбкой, как сердце Джорджианы, вопреки её воле, едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Она ощутила невероятное смущение, стыд и желание немедленно провалиться под землю.  
\- Мисс Лэмб - радушно сказал Брум - вы так быстро покинули меня, что я даже растерялся.  
\- Я... - начала Джорджиана, но паника, охватившая её затопила Мисс Лэмб с головой.  
\- Прошу прощения - сказала она и побежала прочь от Брума, расталкивая по пути случайных прохожих.  
Сейчас она замедлилась, не в силах совладать с заданным ею же темпом и он, наконец, настиг её.  
\- Мисс Лэмб, ну остановитесь же вы, наконец - сказал Брум, пытаясь ухватить её за руку - ну, право, это уже смешно, мы же не дети, перестаньте от меня бегать.  
Он дотронулся до её плеча и Джорджиана остановилась, закрыв лицо руками. Джорджиана вздрогнула, все ещё тяжело дыша от бега, и сердце её бешено застучало от его нежного прикосновения.  
Брум аккуратно развернул её к себе.  
\- Посмотрите на меня, Мисс Лэмб - спокойно сказал он.  
Она покачала головой, все ещё не отрывая рук от лица.  
Он улыбнулся и, нежно взяв в ладони тонкие запястья и развёл её руки, освободив, наконец лицо.  
Джорджиана не решалась снова взглянуть на него и упорно разглядывала носки своих зарывающихся в песок ботинок. Он отпустил её запястья.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Джорджиана - повторил он почти шёпотом и от звука его голоса мурашки побежали у неё по спине - неужели ты боишься меня?  
Её ресницы вспорхнули вверх и он, наконец, увидел её глаза.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь - гордо сказала она - и никого.  
\- Зачем же вы убегали от меня - с улыбкой спросил Брум - признаюсь, это, конечно, было довольно забавно, но теперь у меня полные ботинки песка.  
Джорджиана хихикнула, но снова быстро взяла себя в руки.  
\- Никто не заставлял вас бежать за мной - почти с вызовом сказала она - быть может я хотела побыть одна?  
\- Не думаю, что это правда, Мисс Лэмб - ответил он, подходя к ней ещё ближе. Так близко, что она могла почувствовать его тепло.  
Джорджиана посмотрела на него и Брум понял, что больше не в силах оторвать взгляд от неё, неумолимо влекущей его к себе. Брум тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать свое наваждение, но осознал, что это напрасно. Он почувствовал себя глупым мальчишкой, попавшимся в расставленные ей сети.  
\- Так почему ты убежала от меня? - тихо спросил он, прикоснувшись к мелким кудрям её тёмных волос, выбившихся из - под шляпки. Брум знал, что позволял себе много лишнего, но ничего не мог, да и не хотел с этим поделать.  
\- Я... я не знаю - честно сказала она - я не думала, что увижу вас там без... без одежды и потом, я совсем не хотела вас целовать...  
Он многозначительно поднял бровь.  
\- Черт, нет - воскликнула Джорджиана - я хотела вас поцеловать, но не планировала это делать там...Господи, зачем я всё это вам говорю?  
\- Так все - таки хотели или нет? - с улыбкой спросил Брум и, увидев как Джорджиана растерялась, добавил - но вы можете не торопиться с ответом, у меня пока есть чем заняться, например высыпать песок из ботинок.  
Она рассмеялась и посмотрела на него как раньше, до случившегося на арене. У Брума отлегло от сердца. Он очень боялся, что то доверие и понимание, которое невероятным образом возникло между ними, будет разрушено из-за какого-то нелепого случая.  
Джорджиана отошла от него и села на большой валун, почти на самом краю утёса. Мисс Лэмб повернулась лицом к морю и тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Вы, наверное, теперь считаете меня ужасно глупой и легкомысленной? - спросила она.  
Он медленно подошёл поближе и сел рядом с ней.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь - ответил Брум - по - крайней мере не более легкомысленной, чем я сам.  
\- Почему вы так говорите? - спросила Джорджиана и обернувшись к нему.  
\- Потому что я тоже хотел вас поцеловать, но вы меня немного опередили - сказал Брум с улыбкой - так что я не знаю кто из нас беспечнее, вы - юная леди, которая попала в двусмысленную ситуацию или я - взрослый мужчина, который, очевидно, не в силах обуздать свои фантазии и желания.  
Джорджиана выпрямилась и внимательно посмотрела на него.  
\- Вот видите, я снова смутил вас - закончил Брум, глядя ей прямо в глаза - тут мне совершенно нечем гордиться. Я даже не уверен, стоило ли нам вообще затевать этот разговор...потому что...  
Она протянула к нему руку и приложила палец к его губам, жестом показывая, чтобы он помолчал.  
\- Стоило - ответила Джорджиана - я....  
Он наклонился к ней и нежно провел ладонью по её щеке. Она вспыхнула, но не отстранилась от его руки, а наоборот подалась навстречу всем своим телом. Сердце Брума начало отбивать бешеный ритм, когда её лицо оказалось так близко с его собственным, а глаза и губы словно молили о поцелуе.  
Он шумно вдохнул воздух и дотронулся губами до её нежных губ. Она ответила ему так страстно и пылко, насколько вообще была на это способна. Её руки взметнулись ввеpх, зарываясь в его волосах и сводя его с ума от невероятного тепла и нежности, исходящих от неё огромными, мощными волнами. Брум обнял её за талию и притянул её к себе, на мгновение позволив им забыть обо всем и утонуть в океане эмоций и чувств.

Вечер и ночь подкралися к Сэндитону, разливая вокруг долгожданную прохладу и рассыпая по небу мириады звёзд. Гости покинули Сэндитон Хаус, давая его обитателям такой долгожданный покой. Сестры, так и не сумевшие провести время вместе были рады уединению и тишине.  
Шарлотта с наслаждением опустила голые ноги в таз с тёплой водой и посмотрела на Эллисон. Её сестра сидела на кровати, обняв себя за колени и смотрела на огонь, мерно потрескивающий в камине.  
\- Ещё один день турнира завершён - сказала Шарлотта - господи, как же я устала. Мне кажется я не спала нормально с самого бала.  
Младшая Мисс Хэйвуд продолжала смотреть на огонь.  
\- Эллисон! - позвала её Шарлотта - ты меня слышишь?  
\- А? Что? Да, конечно - ответила ей сестра - сегодня действительно была хорошая погода.  
Шарлотта засмеялась глядя на неё.  
\- Что? Почему ты смеёшься? - спросила Эллисон.  
\- Господи, о чем ты думаешь? - улыбаясь, спросила Шарлотта - Мистер Кроу не желает оставить тебя даже ночью?  
Эллисон покраснела и опустила глаза.  
\- Не надо так, Шарлотта - тихо ответила она - ты прекрасно знаешь, что он мне нравится.  
\- Уверен, что и ты ему тоже - сказала старшая Мисс Хэйвуд - и даже больше, думаю, что ты и сама это чувствуешь.  
\- Да - ответила Эллисон - но я не знаю чего ждать и на что надеяться. А вдруг я ошибаюсь в нем или, ещё того хуже - он разочаруется во мне. Я ведь совсем непохожа на тех красивых и элегантных дам, которые приехали из Лондона. -  
\- О, милая - сказала Шарлотта, выбираясь из тазика и спешно вытирая ноги - ты не можешь разочаровать его. Ты никого не можешь разочаровать. Ни одна из этих великосветских дам никогда не сможет сравниться с тобой. И Мистер Кроу это понимает.  
Она забралась на кровать и нежно обняла Эллисон сзади за плечи, положив голову ей на плечо.  
\- Ты предвзята, Шарлотта - ответила Эллисон - и говоришь так, потому что я твоя сестра.  
\- А ты просто не знаешь какое ты на самом деле сокровище - сказала Шарлотта - а он знает.  
\- Френсис тоже так говорит - сказала Эллисон, но тут же прикусила язык, поняв, что сболтнула лишнего.  
\- Тогда какие тебе ещё нужны доказательства, глупышка? - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - только слепой не увидит, что он сходит по тебе с ума. Он даже не пытается это скрывать.  
Эллисон промолчала, взглянув в тёмное окно, словно желая разглядеть в уличной тьме того, кто занимал все её мысли.  
\- Скоро приедет папа и мы увидим, как будет вести себя Мистер Кроу - сказала Шарлотта, улыбнувшись - уверена, он очень сильно волнуется, впрочем, как и Сидни. О, это будет большой сюрприз для нашего отца.  
\- Родители остановятся в этом доме - задумчиво сказала Эллисон, пытаясь сменить тему разговора - и будут вынуждены общаться с Лордами и Леди. Не уверена, что наш отец готов к такому повороту.  
\- Честно говоря, я представления не имею как ты вообще смогла его уговорить - заметила Шарлотта - он не любит лишнее внимание к себе и к семье.  
\- Я думаю они очень соскучались по тебе - ответила Эллисон улыбнувшись - и Филлип заболел этим турниром, все уши мне прожужжал перед моим отъездом.  
\- Он, наверное, уже видит себя рыцарем, спасающим прекрасную даму? - смеясь сказала Шарлотта - рыцарем в сияющих доспехах.  
\- Да, ты права - ответила Эллисон - именно про это он мне и рассказывал.  
Они сидели молча, обнявшись, глядя на горящий огонь в камине и вспоминая счастливые моменты своего детства.  
Эллисон развернулась и взяла ладони сестры в свои руки.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Эстер сказала Леди Денэм о наследнике? - спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Они втроём заперлись в кабинете у нашей Леди когда другие гости уехали - ответила Эллисон - думаю, что да.  
\- Они такие счастливые - с улыбкой сказала Шарлотта - и скоро у них будет малыш. Они оба достойны счастья. Сначала Эстер казалась мне довольно странной и даже холодной, а Лорд Баббингтон слегка легкомысленным, но теперь, когда они вместе, мне кажется лучшей пары и не сыскать.  
\- Вы с Сидни тоже заслуживаете настоящего счастья - сказала Эллисон и крепче сжала её ладони - особенно после того, что вам обоим пришлось пережить.  
Шарлотта глубоко вздохнула и опустила глаза.  
\- Надеюсь больше ничего страшного не случиться - ответила она - я до сих пор не могу поверить, что все это на самом деле, и мне это не приснилось.  
Эллисон вдруг ущипнула её за руку.  
\- Эй, ты что? - воскликнула от неожиданности Шарлотта.  
\- Проверяю не спишь ли ты - ответила младшая Хэйвуд.  
\- Эллисон! - смеясь сказала Шарлотта.  
\- Что? - спросила Эллисон - теперь мы знаем, что ты не спишь. И ты на самом деле помолвлена с человеком, которого любишь больше жизни. И скоро ты станешь его женой.  
\- О, Эллисон - Шарлотта нежно обняла сестру и носом уткнулась в её вьющиеся мягкие волосы - как я рада, что ты сейчас со мной.  
\- И я - тихо ответила Эллисон, погладив сестру по голове - мне очень не хватало тебя в Виллингдене.  
Шарлотта отдалилась и посмотрела в её открытые умные глаза.  
\- Прости, что не рассказала тебе сразу - сказала Шарлотта - я боялась, что ты не поймёшь и возможно даже осудишь меня за мою привязанность. Но теперь я думаю, что ошибалась.  
\- Я была бы с тобой, что бы ты ни делала и ни решила - ответила Эллисон, улыбнувшись - ты - моя Шарлотта и я пойду за тобой хоть на край света.  
\- Спасибо тебе, родная - сказала Шарлотта и слезы радости заблестели в её глазах - и я с тобой, куда только пожелаешь.  
Эллисон крепко обняла сестру, радуясь общению и нежности, которых ей так не хватало после её отъезда.  
Они просидели довольно долго, обнявшись, понимая друг друга без слов.


	51. Gracious no!!!

Она вышла на балкон и вдохнула свежий ночной воздух. Ветер небрежно качал ветви деревьев, заставляя её двигаться в такт с ними. У Шарлотты было легко и тепло на душе после разговора с сестрой. Эллисон ушла к себе всего несколько минут назад, оставив ее наедине с собственными мыслями.  
Она закрыла глаза и улыбнулась, представляя, что где-то там за темнотой этой ночи был её Сидни, который может быть сейчас тоже думал о ней.  
Шарлотта обняла себя за плечи и вернулась в тёплую, все ещё согреваемую камином комнату.   
Она сняла тапочки и с удовольствием забралась в постель. Шарлотта легла на спину, позволив прохладным простыням дать, наконец, покой её уставшему телу. Она потянулась, зарываясь руками в пуховую подушку, и улыбнулась, закрыв глаза и радуясь долгожданному сну.  
Мысли уносились куда-то прочь, погружая её в приятную сонную истому.  
Шарлотта резко открыла глаза, услышав какой-то непонятный шум снаружи. Вернее не шум, а шорох, или это был звук сломанных веток. Она насторожилась и села на кровати. С улице не донеслось ни звука, кроме шума ветра и шелеста листьев.  
"Показалось" - подумала она и снова легла, но сон никак не шёл к ней. Шарлотта напряжённо вслушивалась в звуки ночи, гадая что же на самом деле смогло так сильно напугать её.  
Она встала и подошла к балкону, решив закрыть, наконец, дверь и избавить себя от ненужной тревоги. В это момент в темноте, на перилах она увидела мужской силуэт. Короткие волосы, крепкое тело и широкие плечи и белая рубашка, выдававшая её обладателя с головой даже в кромешной тьме, заставили Шарлотту замереть от ужаса.  
Секунду она решала что ей делать дальше, немедленно позвать на помощь или самой дать отпор преступнику. В её голове галопом пронеслись все угрозы Ховарда брошенные в её адрес и адрес Сидни, злые глаза Элайзы и ещё бог знает какие ужасы.  
Она медленно отходила от двери, понимая что закрыть её уже не успеет. Мужчина перелез через балкон, но зацепившись ботинком за ветку, выругался шепотом и встал во весь рост. Он был высокий и стройный, большего в свете камина и догорающих свечей она увидеть не смогла. Это явно был не Ховард. "Какая, чушь! Как он вообще смог бы залезть на 2 этаж. Ему, наверное, обувь то слуги одевают" - мимоходом подумала она . Шарлотта сделала ещё пару шагов назад и поняла, что она в ловушке, сзади неё были только стена и камин. Она инстинктивно нащупала руками что-то твёрдое и длинное. Приглядевшись, Шарлотта поняла, что это была красивая кованая кочерга.  
Дверь заскрипела, и мужчина заглянул внутрь. Ведомая ужасом, с бешено стучащим сердцем она бросилась на него, размахивая в воздухе кочергой.  
Шарлотта замахнулась изо всех сил и ударила его, но вместо того, чтобы закричать от боли или хотя бы охнуть от неожиданности он с силой схватил её, выбив из рук кочергу, и бросил её в сторону кровати. Она беззвучно упала в одеяло. Шарлотта поняла, что попалась, она не знала что делать и впервые в своей жизни испугалась по-настоящему. Она потеряла дар речи. Ощущение ужаса накрыло её лишь на мгновение. Шарлотта взяла себя в руки и со всей силы пяткой ударила его во взъем стопы и пнула в голень. Он охнул и выпустил её из своих рук. Шарлотта, не помня себя от страха, бросилась обратно, даже не взглянув на него, и схватила большую керамическую вазу с красивой голубой росписью, стоящую на полке над камином. Она обернулась и подняла вазу высоко над головой, готовая в любой момент обрушить её на голову негодяя. Шарлотта, наконец, взглянула на своего обидчика.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты, чуть согнувшись, положив одну руку на бедро, а второй потирая свою ушибленную ногу.  
\- Господи, какой же я идиот - сказал он шёпотом, чуть усмехнувшись - я должен был предугадать такое развитие событий, с вами никогда не было легко, Мисс Хейвуд.  
Он встал и посмотрел на неё.  
\- Сидни? - спросила Шарлотта, опуская руки - Что? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я просто хотел увидеть тебя - ответил он, все ещё пытаясь дышать нормально, но ему это не особо удавалось, подъем на второй этаж по хлипкой изгороди и бой с Шарлоттой давали о себе знать - возможно завтра приедут твои родители и мы вообще не сможем побыть одни.  
\- Как это глупо, Сидни - сказала она, ставя вазу обратно на полку - и чего ты хотел этим добиться?  
\- Ну вообще-то я рассчитывал на чуть более тёплый приём - сказал он, со смешком - но зато теперь я беру назад все свои упрёки по поводу твоей беззащитности. Ты чуть не убила меня кочергой, а потом вазой. Это было поистине впечатляюще, но больше так не делай.   
\- Надо было бы врезать тебе хорошенько этой самой кочергой - всё ещё шёпотом сказала она - ты напугал меня до смерти. Я бог знает про что подумала за эти секунды. Черт, Сидни, я же почти уснула.  
\- Прости меня - нежно сказал Сидни - я действительно дурак, я просто хотел разбудить тебя поцелуем или просто посмотреть как ты спишь. И я бы сделал это, если б не эта чёртова изгородь и эта дурацкая ветка.  
\- А если бы я закричала? - в сердцах спросила она - и разбудила весь дом?  
\- О, это был бы большой скандал - ответил он, садясь на край кровати и потирая свою больную ногу - Леди Денэм шкуру бы с меня спустила, не говоря уже о вашем батюшке.  
\- И поделом - ответила Шарлотта.  
Она была ужасно зла на него и вместе с тем безумно рада его видеть. Ей стало жаль его ногу, которую она так нещадно ударила пару минут назад. Шарлотте захотелось прижать Сидни к себе и утешить его.  
Он опустил глаза, не в силах больше видеть то, что было перед ним.  
В пылу сражения его будущая жена совсем забыла, что приготовилась ко сну и была лишь в одной ночной рубашке. Шарлотта стояла, освещаемая затухающим огнём камина и мерцанием догорающих свечей. Она была прекрасна как никогда раньше. Лицо Шарлотты было настолько красивым, что у него от волнения перехватило дыхание. Часть её непокорных волосы была собрана на макушке, открывая его взору изящную длинную шею. Он спустился взглядом ниже и потерял дар речи, увидев как её шёлковая белая ночная рубашка с большими воланами скатилась вниз, открывая красивые округлые плечи. Освещенная камином, она казалась ему неземной, феей или нимфой, сбежавшей из волшебного леса. Её рубашка просвечивала на свету, позволяя ему любоваться каждым изгибом её тела, крутой линией бёдер и высокой грудью. Сидни сглотнул, с трудом пытаясь взять себя в руки. В его сознании настоящее сплелось с его снами, опьяняя его и заставляя подойти ближе и дотронуться до этого божества. Он закрыл глаза, опустил голову и принялся растирать свою голень.  
\- Тебе сильно больно? - сочувствующе спросила Шарлотта и подошла к нему поближе - может быть нужен лёд, наверное будет синяк.  
Она наклонилась над ним и погладила его ногу, пытаясь на ощупь определить насколько всё плохо.  
Сидни замер, когда она села на корточки почти прислонилась к нему своим обнажённые плечом и, уткнувшись головой в колено, начала колдовать с его ногой. Её тёмные локоны скатились вниз, открывая его взору плечи и шею сзади. Сидни испытал невероятно сильное желание погладить её по спине, да боже, что греха таить, схватить её и прижать к кровати всем своим телом. Он мечтал поцеловать её всю от макушки до маленьких розовых пяточек, которыми она чуть не сбила его с ног. Он хотел попробовать на ощупь каждый изгиб её тела, узнать каждый бугорок и каждую впадинку. Снова ощутить вкус её нежных губ, и почувствовать прикосновение её мягких рук на своём теле. Он потряс головой, отгоняя свои фантазии и видения. Он мечтал, но не мог так поступить с ней, не сейчас...  
\- Так больно? - спросила она, надавив на ногу.  
Он резко вдохнул воздух, пытаясь вернуться к реальности.  
\- Не больнее, чем оттого, что я вижу тебя в таком виде и не могу прикоснуться к тебе - ответил Сидни хриплым от волнения голосом - я не подумал об этом, когда шёл сюда. Ты права, я часто веду себя как болван.  
Шарлотта взглянула на себя и, наконец, поняла что привело Сидни в такое замешательство. Её тонкая полупрозрачная ночная рубашка, которую так любезно подарила ей Леди Сьюзан, позволяла Шарлотте увидеть собственные ноги и только одному богу было известно, что смог увидеть там он. Шарлотта смутилась, кровь прилила к его щекам, сделав её ещё прекраснее, чем она была минуту назад. Она отошла на пару шагов, ища чем она могла укрыться, а Сидни продолжал смотреть на неё, ни на мгновение не отрывая глаз, почти не мигая, этим смущая её ещё больше. Шарлотта посмотрела на него и ощутила острое желание броситься в его объятия: он все ещё сидел на кровати, глядя на неё влюблённым очарованным взглядом. Его рубашка, закатанная до локтя обнажала его сильные красивые руки, шейный платок пропал, позволил вороту рубашки открыться настолько сильно, что Шарлотта смогла увидеть часть его мощной груди. Воспоминания о встрече в бухте сделали свое дело, она задрожала, борясь с желанием вновь дотронуться до него.  
Сидни встал и в два шага догнал Шарлотту, став к ней настолько близко, насколько он мог контролировать себя.  
\- Ты прекрасна, ты знаешь? - прошептал он еле слышно и от звука его голоса у неё подкосились ноги. Она вздрогнула и он поддержал её за талию, впервые почувствовав её тело через тонкую шелковую ткань, а не через жёсткий корсет и множество слоев одежды. Это прикосновение обожгло их обоих. Сидни наклонился и нежно поцеловал её в губы, не в силах больше сопротивляться. Их поцелуй был и нежным и страстным одновременно. Шарлотта отдалась в волю его рук и губ, забыв обо всем на свете. Сидни поднял её на руки и медленно понёс к кровати. Сердце Шарлотты едва не вырвалось из груди. Он бережно положил её на кровать и, встав на колени, заботливо укрыл одеялом.  
Она вопросительно посмотрела на него, не веря, что вся эта сказка закончилась.  
\- Я пришёл сюда, чтобы увидеть тебя и пожелать тебе сладких снов - тихо сказал Сидни - а не для того, чтобы украсть твою девичью честь. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя, чтобы поступить так с тобой.  
Шарлотта посмотрела на него и в глазах её заблестели слезы.  
\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь какие фантазии возникают в моей голове, когда я вижу тебя - продолжил он, все ещё пытаясь взять себя в руки - ты сводишь меня с ума, Шарлотта. Я бы все отдал за то, чтобы обратить время вспять и вернуться на наш утёс, тогда, перед балом, помнишь?  
\- Да - тихо ответила Шарлотта, и по щеке её покатились слёзы - как я могу забыть. Тогда ты впервые поцеловал меня.  
\- Тогда я был дураком - сказал Сидни - я должен был сделать тебе предложение там, на холме, когда мы были вдвоём, но я медлил и хотел все сделать правильно, на балу.  
\- Но судьба распорядилась иначе - закончила Шарлотта - но ты же даже не мог предположить, что так будет.  
\- Не мог - согласился Сидни - но я точно знал, что по уши влюблен в тебя, что готов отдать тебе и тело и душу и все, что у меня есть в этой жизни. С того самого момента, когда я впервые увидел тебя, там, с Мери, я понял, что моя жизнь не будет прежней. Я долго сопротивлялся, врал себе и другим, не желая впустить тебя в свое сердце, но это было напрасно. Шарлотта Хэйвуд - ты ураган, который разнес в клочья всю мою прошлую жизнь.  
Шарлотта смотрела на него и по её прекрасному лицу медленно стекали слезы, слезы радости и счастья.  
\- Ну, ну, не плачь - сказал он с улыбкой, стирая её слезы своими поцелуями - я не хочу, чтобы моя девочка плакала. Я люблю тебя, Шарлотта.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю - тихо ответила она и обняла его за шею. Сидни обнял её в ответ. Наконец, он отпустил её и отстранился на мгновение.  
\- Посиди со мной - сказала Шарлотта, подвигаясь на кровати.  
Сидни замешкался на секунду, но все-таки встал с колен и сел рядом с ней на край кровати.  
\- Пожалуйста, ближе - тихо сказала она, смущаясь от собственной смелости.  
Он снова встал, подоткнул под неё одеяло и прилёг рядом с Шарлоттой.  
Она положила свою голову ему на плечо, а руку на грудь. Сидни глубоко вздохнул и накрыл её маленькую ручку своей горячей ладонью, нежно поцеловав свою будущую жену в макушку.  
\- Я рада, что ты пришёл, хоть ты и напугал меня до смерти - сказала Шарлотта, уткнувшись носом в его шею и заставляя его мысленно считать до десяти (а может и до ста) чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.  
\- Я тоже - сказал он - прости, я правда не хотел пугать тебя.  
\- А если бы ты перепутал и залез не ко мне, а к Эллисон или ещё того хуже - к Леди Денэм - спросила Шарлотта и он понял, что она улыбнулась, не открывая глаза. Каждое её слово, каждый вздох он чувствовал кожей, словно слившись с ней в единое целое.  
\- Я не мог ошибиться - ответил Сидни - я несколько раз приходил сюда по вечерам и видел как ты читала книгу, сидя на подоконнике. И каждый раз мечтал, чтобы ты хоть на мгновение вспомнила обо мне.  
\- Я никогда не вспоминаю о тебе, Сидни Паркер - ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Почему же? - искренне удивился Сидни.  
\- Потому что я ни на мгновение не забываю о тебе - сказала она, засыпая - ты всегда в моем сердце.  
\- А ты в моём - ответил Сидни и снова поцеловал её в кудрявую макушку.  
Усталость взяла своё, и Шарлотта уснула на его плече в объятиях его горячих рук. Она нежно посапывала, уткнувшись в его шею и сердце Сидни едва не разорвалось на части от восторга. Она была в его руках и доверяла так безраздельно, насколько было способно только истинно любящее сердце.  
Он осторожно вытащил руку и сполз с кровати, стараясь не потревожить её сон. Сидни наклонился и снова поцеловал её, не решаясь расстаться хотя бы до завтра (а может уже и до сегодня, кто знает сколько уже было времени). Наконец, он встал и решительным шагом прошёл на балкон, чтобы выбраться тем же способом, каким он сюда и забрался, надеясь только на то, что он не сорвётся вниз и не устроит вселенский переполох. Сидни бросил взгляд на спящую Шарлотту, улыбнулся, глубоко вздохнул и перелез через балконные перила, опускаясь в ночную мглу.

Она проснулась оттого, что его не было рядом. Ей стало холодно и неуютно от осознания того, что скорее всего Сидни был всего лишь прекрасным сном и все, что она видела, слышала и чувствовала на самом деле никогда не происходило.  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Шарлотта? Ты уже не спишь? - спросила Эллисон и заглянула в дверной проем.  
\- Нет, я уже проснулась, проходи - ответила Шарлотта, все ещё не смирившись со своей потерей. Ей так хотелось верить, что все что произошло было на самом деле, но вставшее над горизонтом солнце быстро развеяло её иллюзии и вернуло к настоящему.  
\- Удивлена, что ты ещё в постели - сказала Эллисон - мы с тобой вчера так рано легли, что я проснулась в пять и уже больше не смогла уснуть. А ты, я вижу, решила воспользоваться каждой минутой.  
\- Мне просто снился странный сон - сказала Шарлотта с грустью - я даже не знаю во сколько я уснула, я долго думала, а потом...  
\- Господи, чуть не забыла - сказала Эллисон, доставая из кармана сложенный листок - я получила письмо от мамы. Они приедут сегодня ближе к полудню вместе с почтовой каретой, папа не захотел нанимать лошадей. А брат был готов бежать сюда хоть своими ногами.  
Шарлотта рассмеялась. Эллисон села рядом с ней на кровать и протянула письмо.  
\- Значит мы обязательно должны встретить их - сказала Шарлотта улыбаясь - может быть не пойдём сегодня на арену, они, наверное устанут с дороги.  
Эллисон грустно вздохнула и посмотрела на сестру.  
\- Что? - спросила Шарлотта - о боже, я забыла, сегодня же выступление Мистера Кроу! Ты очень волнуешься?  
\- Если честно, да - ответила Эллисон.  
\- Он справится - заверила её Шарлотта - Сидни говорит он и Брум были лучшими фехтовальщиками в университете. А насчёт родителей не переживай, мы что - нибудь придумаем.  
\- Спасибо - сказала Эллисон и обняла сестру.  
\- Ладно, пора вставать - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь.  
Эллисон кивнула и тоже начала подниматься, но наткнулась на что-то твёрдое. Она подняла предмет и с удивлением посмотрела на него.  
\- Не знала что ты спишь с кочергой - сказала она.  
Шарлотта оглянулась и в её глазах заиграли яркие огоньки, а лицо осветила радостная улыбка.  
"Сидни был здесь! И мне это не приснилось" - подумала она.

Она вышла на балкон и вдохнула свежий ночной воздух. Ветер небрежно качал ветви деревьев, заставляя её двигаться в такт с ними. У Шарлотты было легко и тепло на душе после разговора с сестрой. Эллисон ушла к себе всего несколько минут назад, оставив ее наедине с собственными мыслями.  
Она закрыла глаза и улыбнулась, представляя, что где-то там за темнотой этой ночи был её Сидни, который может быть сейчас тоже думал о ней.  
Шарлотта обняла себя за плечи и вернулась в тёплую, все ещё согреваемую камином комнату.   
Она сняла тапочки и с удовольствием забралась в постель. Шарлотта легла на спину, позволив прохладным простыням дать, наконец, покой её уставшему телу. Она потянулась, зарываясь руками в пуховую подушку, и улыбнулась, закрыв глаза и радуясь долгожданному сну.  
Мысли уносились куда-то прочь, погружая её в приятную сонную истому.  
Шарлотта резко открыла глаза, услышав какой-то непонятный шум снаружи. Вернее не шум, а шорох, или это был звук сломанных веток. Она насторожилась и села на кровати. С улицы не донеслось ни звука, кроме шума ветра и шелеста листьев.  
"Показалось" - подумала она и снова легла, но сон никак не шёл к ней. Шарлотта напряжённо вслушивалась в звуки ночи, гадая что же на самом деле смогло так сильно напугать её.  
Она встала и подошла к балкону, решив закрыть, наконец, дверь и избавить себя от ненужной тревоги. В это момент в темноте, на перилах она увидела мужской силуэт. Короткие волосы, крепкое тело и широкие плечи и белая рубашка, выдававшая её обладателя с головой даже в кромешной тьме, заставили Шарлотту замереть от ужаса.  
Секунду она решала что ей делать дальше, немедленно позвать на помощь или самой дать отпор преступнику. В её голове галопом пронеслись все угрозы Ховарда, брошенные в её адрес и адрес Сидни, злые глаза Элайзы и ещё бог знает какие ужасы.  
Она медленно отходила от двери, понимая что закрыть её уже не успеет. Мужчина перелез через балкон, но зацепившись ботинком за ветку, выругался шепотом и встал во весь рост. Он был высокий и стройный, большего в свете камина и догорающих свечей она увидеть не смогла. Это явно был не Ховард. "Какая, чушь! Как он вообще смог бы залезть на 2 этаж. Ему, наверное, обувь то слуги одевают" - мимоходом подумала она . Шарлотта сделала ещё пару шагов назад и поняла, что она в ловушке, сзади неё были только стена и камин. Она инстинктивно нащупала руками что-то твёрдое и длинное. Приглядевшись, Шарлотта поняла, что это была красивая кованая кочерга.  
Дверь заскрипела, и мужчина заглянул внутрь. Ведомая ужасом, с бешено стучащим сердцем она бросилась на него, размахивая в воздухе кочергой.  
Шарлотта замахнулась изо всех сил и ударила его, но вместо того, чтобы закричать от боли или хотя бы охнуть от неожиданности он с силой схватил её, выбив из рук кочергу, и бросил её в сторону кровати. Она беззвучно упала в одеяло. Шарлотта поняла, что попалась, она не знала что делать и впервые в своей жизни испугалась по-настоящему. Она потеряла дар речи. Ощущение ужаса накрыло её лишь на мгновение. Шарлотта взяла себя в руки и со всей силы пяткой ударила его во взъем стопы и пнула в голень. Он охнул и выпустил её из своих рук. Шарлотта, не помня себя от страха, бросилась обратно, даже не взглянув на него, и схватила большую керамическую вазу с красивой голубой росписью, стоящую на полке над камином. Она обернулась и подняла вазу высоко над головой, готовая в любой момент обрушить её на голову негодяя. Шарлотта, наконец, взглянула на своего обидчика.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты, чуть согнувшись, положив одну руку на бедро, а второй потирая свою ушибленную ногу.  
\- Господи, какой же я идиот - сказал он шёпотом, чуть усмехнувшись - я должен был предугадать такое развитие событий, с вами никогда не было легко, Мисс Хейвуд.  
Он встал и посмотрел на неё.  
\- Сидни? - спросила Шарлотта, опуская руки - Что? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я просто хотел увидеть тебя - ответил он, все ещё пытаясь дышать нормально, но ему это не особо удавалось, подъем на второй этаж по хлипкой изгороди и бой с Шарлоттой давали о себе знать - возможно завтра приедут твои родители и мы вообще не сможем побыть одни.  
\- Как это глупо, Сидни - сказала она, ставя вазу обратно на полку - и чего ты хотел этим добиться?  
\- Ну вообще-то я рассчитывал на чуть более тёплый приём - сказал он, со смешком - но зато теперь я беру назад все свои упрёки по поводу твоей беззащитности. Ты чуть не убила меня кочергой, а потом вазой. Это было поистине впечатляюще, но больше так не делай.   
\- Надо было бы врезать тебе хорошенько этой самой кочергой - всё ещё шёпотом сказала она - ты напугал меня до смерти. Я бог знает про что подумала за эти секунды. Черт, Сидни, я же почти уснула.  
\- Прости меня - нежно сказал Сидни - я действительно дурак, я просто хотел разбудить тебя поцелуем или просто посмотреть как ты спишь. И я бы сделал это, если б не эта чёртова изгородь и эта дурацкая ветка.  
\- А если бы я закричала? - в сердцах спросила она - и разбудила весь дом?  
\- О, это был бы большой скандал - ответил он, садясь на край кровати и потирая свою больную ногу - Леди Денэм шкуру бы с меня спустила, не говоря уже о вашем батюшке.  
\- И поделом - ответила Шарлотта.  
Она была ужасно зла на него и вместе с тем безумно рада его видеть. Ей стало жаль его ногу, которую она так нещадно ударила пару минут назад. Шарлотте захотелось прижать Сидни к себе и утешить его.  
Он опустил глаза, не в силах больше видеть то, что было перед ним.  
В пылу сражения его будущая жена совсем забыла, что приготовилась ко сну и была лишь в одной ночной рубашке. Шарлотта стояла, освещаемая затухающим огнём камина и мерцанием догорающих свечей. Она была прекрасна как никогда раньше. Лицо Шарлотты было настолько красивым, что у него от волнения перехватило дыхание. Часть её непокорных волосы была собрана на макушке, открывая его взору изящную длинную шею. Он спустился взглядом ниже и потерял дар речи, увидев как её шёлковая белая ночная рубашка с большими воланами скатилась вниз, открывая красивые округлые плечи. Освещенная камином, она казалась ему неземной, феей или нимфой, сбежавшей из волшебного леса. Её рубашка просвечивала на свету, позволяя ему любоваться каждым изгибом её тела, крутой линией бёдер и высокой грудью. Сидни сглотнул, с трудом пытаясь взять себя в руки. В его сознании настоящее сплелось с его снами, опьяняя его и заставляя подойти ближе и дотронуться до этого божества. Он закрыл глаза, опустил голову и принялся растирать свою голень.  
\- Тебе сильно больно? - сочувствующе спросила Шарлотта и подошла к нему поближе - может быть нужен лёд, наверное будет синяк.  
Она наклонилась над ним и погладила его ногу, пытаясь на ощупь определить насколько всё плохо.  
Сидни замер, когда она села на корточки почти прислонилась к нему своим обнажённым плечом и, уткнувшись головой в колено, начала колдовать с его ногой. Её тёмные локоны скатились вниз, открывая его взору плечи и шею сзади. Сидни испытал невероятно сильное желание погладить её по спине, да боже, что греха таить, схватить её и прижать к кровати всем своим телом. Он мечтал поцеловать её всю от макушки до маленьких розовых пяточек, которыми она чуть не сбила его с ног. Он хотел попробовать на ощупь каждый изгиб её тела, узнать каждый бугорок и каждую впадинку. Снова ощутить вкус её нежных губ и почувствовать прикосновение её мягких рук на своём теле. Он потряс головой, отгоняя свои фантазии и видения. Он мечтал, но не мог так поступить с ней, не сейчас...  
\- Так больно? - спросила она, надавив на ногу.  
Он резко вдохнул воздух, пытаясь вернуться к реальности.  
\- Не больнее, чем оттого, что я вижу тебя в таком виде и не могу прикоснуться к тебе - ответил Сидни хриплым от волнения голосом - я не подумал об этом, когда шёл сюда. Ты права, я часто веду себя как болван.  
Шарлотта взглянула на себя и, наконец, поняла что привело Сидни в такое замешательство. Её тонкая полупрозрачная ночная рубашка, которую так любезно подарила ей Леди Сьюзан, позволяла Шарлотте увидеть собственные ноги и только одному богу было известно, что смог увидеть там он. Шарлотта смутилась, кровь прилила к её щекам, сделав её ещё прекраснее, чем она была минуту назад. Она отошла на пару шагов, ища чем она могла укрыться, а Сидни продолжал смотреть на неё, ни на мгновение не отрывая глаз, почти не мигая, этим смущая её ещё больше. Шарлотта посмотрела на него и ощутила острое желание броситься в его объятия: он все ещё сидел на кровати, глядя на неё влюблённым очарованным взглядом. Его рубашка, закатанная до локтя обнажала его сильные красивые руки, шейный платок пропал, позволил вороту рубашки открыться настолько сильно, что Шарлотта смогла увидеть часть его мощной груди. Воспоминания о встрече в бухте сделали свое дело, она задрожала, борясь с желанием вновь дотронуться до него.  
Сидни встал и в два шага догнал Шарлотту, став к ней настолько близко, насколько он мог контролировать себя.  
\- Ты прекрасна, ты знаешь? - прошептал он еле слышно и от звука его голоса у неё подкосились ноги. Она вздрогнула и он поддержал её за талию, впервые почувствовав её тело через тонкую шелковую ткань, а не через жёсткий корсет и множество слоев одежды. Это прикосновение обожгло их обоих. Сидни наклонился и нежно поцеловал её в губы, не в силах больше сопротивляться. Их поцелуй был и нежным, и страстным одновременно. Шарлотта отдалась в волю его рук и губ, забыв обо всем на свете. Сидни поднял её на руки и медленно понёс к кровати. Сердце Шарлотты едва не вырвалось из груди. Он бережно положил её на кровать и, встав на колени, заботливо укрыл одеялом.  
Она вопросительно посмотрела на него, не веря, что вся эта сказка закончилась.  
\- Я пришёл сюда, чтобы увидеть тебя и пожелать тебе сладких снов - тихо сказал Сидни - а не для того, чтобы украсть твою девичью честь. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя, чтобы поступить так с тобой.  
Шарлотта посмотрела на него и в глазах её заблестели слезы.  
\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь какие фантазии возникают в моей голове, когда я вижу тебя - продолжил он, все ещё пытаясь взять себя в руки - ты сводишь меня с ума, Шарлотта. Я бы все отдал за то, чтобы обратить время вспять и вернуться на наш утёс, тогда, перед балом, помнишь?  
\- Да - тихо ответила Шарлотта, и по щеке её покатились слёзы - как я могу забыть. Тогда ты впервые поцеловал меня.  
\- Тогда я был дураком - сказал Сидни - я должен был сделать тебе предложение там, на холме, когда мы были вдвоём, но я медлил и хотел все сделать правильно, на балу.  
\- Но судьба распорядилась иначе - закончила Шарлотта - но ты же даже не мог предположить, что так будет.  
\- Не мог - согласился Сидни - но я точно знал, что по уши влюблен в тебя, что готов отдать тебе и тело, и душу, и все, что у меня есть в этой жизни. С того самого момента, когда я впервые увидел тебя, там, с Мери, я понял, что моя жизнь не будет прежней. Я долго сопротивлялся, врал себе и другим, не желая впустить тебя в свое сердце, но это было напрасно. Шарлотта Хэйвуд - ты ураган, который разнес в клочья всю мою прошлую жизнь.  
Шарлотта смотрела на него и по её прекрасному лицу медленно стекали слезы, слезы радости и счастья.  
\- Ну, ну, не плачь - сказал он с улыбкой, стирая её слезы своими поцелуями - я не хочу, чтобы моя девочка плакала. Я люблю тебя, Шарлотта.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю - тихо ответила она и обняла его за шею. Сидни обнял её в ответ. Наконец, он отпустил её и отстранился на мгновение.  
\- Посиди со мной - сказала Шарлотта, подвигаясь на кровати.  
Сидни замешкался на секунду, но все-таки встал с колен и сел рядом с ней на край кровати.  
\- Пожалуйста, ближе - тихо сказала она, смущаясь от собственной смелости.  
Он снова встал, подоткнул под неё одеяло и прилёг рядом с Шарлоттой.  
Она положила свою голову ему на плечо, а руку на грудь. Сидни глубоко вздохнул и накрыл её маленькую ручку своей горячей ладонью, нежно поцеловав свою будущую жену в макушку.  
\- Я рада, что ты пришёл, хоть ты и напугал меня до смерти - сказала Шарлотта, уткнувшись носом в его шею и заставляя его мысленно считать до десяти (а может и до ста) чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.  
\- Я тоже - сказал он - прости, я правда не хотел пугать тебя.  
\- А если бы ты перепутал и залез не ко мне, а к Эллисон или ещё того хуже - к Леди Денэм - спросила Шарлотта и он понял, что она улыбнулась, не открывая глаза. Каждое её слово, каждый вздох он чувствовал кожей, словно слившись с ней в единое целое.  
\- Я не мог ошибиться - ответил Сидни - я несколько раз приходил сюда по вечерам и видел как ты читала книгу, сидя на подоконнике. И каждый раз мечтал, чтобы ты хоть на мгновение вспомнила обо мне.  
\- Я никогда не вспоминаю о тебе, Сидни Паркер - ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Почему же? - искренне удивился Сидни.  
\- Потому что я ни на мгновение не забываю о тебе - сказала она, засыпая - ты всегда в моем сердце.  
\- А ты в моём - ответил Сидни и снова поцеловал её в кудрявую макушку.  
Усталость взяла своё, и Шарлотта уснула на его плече в объятиях его горячих рук. Она нежно посапывала, уткнувшись в его шею, и сердце Сидни едва не разорвалось на части от восторга. Она была в его руках и доверяла так безраздельно, насколько было способно только истинно любящее сердце.  
Он осторожно вытащил руку и сполз с кровати, стараясь не потревожить её сон. Сидни наклонился и снова поцеловал её, не решаясь расстаться хотя бы до завтра (а может уже и до сегодня, кто знает сколько уже было времени). Наконец, он встал и решительным шагом прошёл на балкон, чтобы выбраться тем же способом, каким он сюда и забрался, надеясь только на то, что он не сорвётся вниз и не устроит вселенский переполох. Сидни бросил взгляд на спящую Шарлотту, улыбнулся, глубоко вздохнул и перелез через балконные перила, опускаясь в ночную мглу.

Она проснулась оттого, что его не было рядом. Ей стало холодно и неуютно от осознания того, что скорее всего Сидни был всего лишь прекрасным сном и все, что она видела, слышала и чувствовала на самом деле никогда не происходило.  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Шарлотта? Ты уже не спишь? - спросила Эллисон и заглянула в дверной проем.  
\- Нет, я уже проснулась, проходи - ответила Шарлотта, все ещё не смирившись со своей потерей. Ей так хотелось верить, что все что произошло было на самом деле, но вставшее над горизонтом солнце быстро развеяло её иллюзии и вернуло к настоящему.  
\- Удивлена, что ты ещё в постели - сказала Эллисон - мы с тобой вчера так рано легли, что я проснулась в пять и уже больше не смогла уснуть. А ты, я вижу, решила воспользоваться каждой минутой.  
\- Мне просто снился странный сон - сказала Шарлотта с грустью - я даже не знаю во сколько я уснула, я долго думала, а потом...  
\- Господи, чуть не забыла - сказала Эллисон, доставая из кармана сложенный листок - я получила письмо от мамы. Они приедут сегодня ближе к полудню вместе с почтовой каретой, папа не захотел нанимать лошадей. А брат был готов бежать сюда хоть своими ногами.  
Шарлотта рассмеялась. Эллисон села рядом с ней на кровать и протянула письмо.  
\- Значит мы обязательно должны встретить их - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь - может быть не пойдём сегодня на арену, они, наверное устанут с дороги.  
Эллисон грустно вздохнула и посмотрела на сестру.  
\- Что? - спросила Шарлотта - о боже, я забыла, сегодня же выступление Мистера Кроу! Ты очень волнуешься?  
\- Если честно, да - ответила Эллисон.  
\- Он справится - заверила её Шарлотта - Сидни говорит он и Брум были лучшими фехтовальщиками в университете. А насчёт родителей не переживай, мы что - нибудь придумаем.  
\- Спасибо - сказала Эллисон и обняла сестру.  
\- Ладно, пора вставать - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь.  
Эллисон кивнула и тоже начала подниматься, но наткнулась на что-то твёрдое. Она подняла предмет и с удивлением посмотрела на него.  
\- Не знала, что ты спишь с кочергой - сказала она.  
Шарлотта оглянулась и в её глазах заиграли яркие огоньки, а лицо осветила радостная улыбка.  
"Сидни был здесь! И мне это не приснилось" - подумала она.


	52. The farmer's daughters

У неё перехватило дыхание от происходящего на арене. Всего пару минут назад она, с едва скрываемыми волнением и гордостью, наблюдала как он вышел на поединок. Элегантно поклонившись сопернику, он посмотрел на Эллисон, сидевшую в главной ложе. От одного его взгляда потоки нежности разлились по её телу и окрасили её щеки ярким румянцем. Ей истово захотелось помахать ему или даже отправить воздушный поцелуй, но Эллисон не могла этого сделать. С момента приезда родителей она чувствовала такое невероятное смущение и волнение, что матушка несколько раз спросила хорошо ли она себя чувствует, а отец так внимательно разглядывал её и Шарлотту, что смущение становилось ещё сильнее. Она безумно хотела увидеть Френсиса и пожелать ему удачи, но обстоятельства всё решили иначе.  
Суета, связанная с приездом родителей и брата, поставила этим утром все с ног на голову. Радость от приезда родных сменилась страхом за Френсиса и волнением в ожидании разговоров с отцом.  
Гости были встречены, размещены и доставлены на арену как раз вовремя. Эллисон нервно перебирала в руках белый шёлковый платок, который отдал ей Кроу, пытаясь успокоить её в ночь открытия турнира, и жадно смотрела на человека, лишившего её юное сердце покоя, приходя даже в её невинные сны.  
Противники встали в стойку, и состязание началось. Эллисон не могла отвести взгляд от Кроу. Он был грациозен как кошка, настолько лёгок, плавен и элегантен, что каждое его движение приводило её в восторг. Эллисон знала, что он достойный соперник, но то, как Френсис держался на арене, восхищало её и заставляло её сердце биться быстрее.

Кроу сделал выпад, словно желая поразить противника в плечо справа. Его соперник, защищаясь неожиданно для самого себя открылся для удара слева, дав Френсису шанс, которым он тут же воспользовался. Укол и ещё одно очко засчитано Мистеру Кроу. Он поклонился трибунам и вернулся в исходную позицию.  
Противник разозлился и решительно пошёл в атаку, безжалостно обрушивая на Кроу все новые и новые удары. Он явно пытался загнать Френсиса и в какой-то момент Эллисон подумала, что ему это удаётся. Шпага пролетела настолько близка от лица, что она невольно вскрикнула и вскочила на ноги, вцепившись в его платок так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он резко отклонился назад, пригнулся и резким движением сделал выпад, успев поразить соперника раньше, чем он понял в чем дело.  
\- Туше! - воскликнул Артур - Кроу победил! Well done, Mr. Crowe!!!  
\- Господи, ну зачем же так кричать? - спросила Диана - дорогой, тебе нужно беречь свои гланды, это очень опасно.  
Эллисон, все ещё смотревшая на Френсиса, принимающего поздравления от соперника, как будто очнулась ото сна, услышав разговор младших Паркеров. Она поняла, что все ещё стоит в ложе, комкая в руках белый платок. Обернувшись, она увидела растерянное лицо Шарлотты и удивлённое лицо своей матери. Эллисон до смерти боялась посмотреть на отца, прекрасно понимая, что своим поведением выдала себя с головой. " Что я скажу ему? А нужно ли сейчас что-то говорить" - пронеслось в её сознании. Она смущенно подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Мистером Хэйвудом. Ей показалось, что отец понял её без слов. Его глубокие, умные и тёплые глаза, словно прочитали все её мысли. Эллисон всегда знала, что она похожа на отца, не только внешне, но и характером. Вдумчивость, прямолинейность, справедливость и доброта были общими чертами всех Хейвудов. Однако, Эллисон и её отец обладали тем, чем не многие в этой жизни могли бы похвастаться - они были истинно мудрыми от природы, и это с лихвой компенсировало некоторую замкнутость их обоих. Шарлотта же, напротив, унаследовала черты матери, которые делали её уникальной. Она была невероятно честной, открытой и смелой, что в конце концов заставило Сидни Паркера полюбить её больше собственной жизни.  
\- С тобой все в порядке, Эллисон? - спросила Миссис Хейвуд - дочка, ты очень бледная, ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может тебе стоит присесть? Из - за чего ты так переживаешь?  
\- У меня правда все хорошо - ответила Эллисон.  
\- Может быть ты хочешь пирога, мама? - спросила Шарлотта, пытаясь как - то отвлечь мать и сгладить неловкий момент.  
\- Нет, спасибо - ответила она - я очень волнуюсь за твою сестру. Я никогда не видела её такой.  
\- А что за неё волноваться? - спросил Филлип, с аппетитом доедая кусок пирога - по моему все из-за того господина в тёмных бриджах, который сейчас победил в состязании. И не удивительно, он так умело фехтует, я тоже хочу научиться.  
Эллисон всполошилась и снова взглянула на отца, но помедлив на мгновение, села и посмотрела на арену, куда выходили новые соперники.  
Шарлотта нахмурилась и бросила грозный взгляд на брата.  
\- Филлип Хейвуд - сказала она - разве вас не учили в детстве, что некрасиво разговаривать с набитым ртом? Ты ещё слишком мал, чтобы вмешиваться в разговоры старших.  
\- А ты не слишком мала, чтобы разглядывать джентльменов? - спросил Филлип с вызовом, мысленно хваля себя за наблюдательность - с тех пор как мы сюда пришли ты только и делаешь, что смотришь на Мистера Паркера. Шарлотта вспыхнула, а Сидни, сидящий рядом с ней, улыбнулся и посмотрел на носки своих ботинок.  
\- Филлип - вмешался Мистер Хейвуд.  
\- Хорошо папа - ответил Филлип - а можно мне ещё пирога?  
\- Конечно, угощайся - улыбаясь сказала Шарлотта и протянула ему тарелку с тёплым пирогом.  
Всё снова обратили к арене, на которой два соперника выделывали невероятные пируэты, приводя зрителей в восторг.  
Шарлотта повернулась к Сидни и пристально посмотрела на него.  
\- Никто не говорил, что будет легко - сказал Сидни, почти шёпотом - но я думаю, что мы справимся.  
\- Я очень на это надеюсь, но сначала мне самой нужно поговорить с отцом - тихо ответила Шарлотта и тут же добавила - ещё пирога, Мистер Паркер?

Прошло ещё немного времени, когда Кроу успел привести себя в порядок и подняться в главную ложу. Он все ещё был взволнован грядущей встречей с родителями Эллисон, но тот азарт, который завладел Френсисом во время поединка придал ему решимости и сил.  
Он лёгким движением влетел в ложу, снова напомнив ей о своей грациозности, ловкости и силе.  
Все приличия были соблюдены и гости представлены друг другу. Кроу получил свою долю бурных оваций от Паркеров, Баббинтонов и Шарлотты, а также более сдержанных от четы Хэйвуд и Эллисон, которая говорила настолько тихо, что он едва смог её расслышать.  
\- Неплохо, Мистер Кроу - сказала Леди Денэм своим скрипучим голосом - может и выйдет из вас хоть какой-то толк - и, посмотрев на Эллисон, добавила - По крайней мере на юных дам вы точно производите неизгладимое впечатление  
\- Благодарю вас, Леди Денэм - сдержанно ответил Кроу, тоже украдкой взглянув на любимую, которая упорно смотрела на арену, делая вид, что не слышит их разговор - из ваших уст это поистине величайший комплимент.  
Леди Денэм элегантно усмехнулась и продолжила.  
\- Но вам придётся сильно постараться, чтобы достичь чего-то большего - добавила она - и не только вам, я полагаю, не так ли Мистер Паркер? Вы же знаете, что за все хорошее нужно платить и ничего в жизни не даётся просто так?  
Сидни кивнул ей, выражая свое согласие и не желая вступать в дальнейшие дебаты в присутствии четы Хэйвуд. Шарлотта смутилась и опустила глаза.  
\- Да, вы правы, Леди Денэм - согласился Кроу и, поклонившись, отправился к единственному оставшемуся месту (в аккурат рядом с Эллисон).  
Он сел на скамью и посмотрел на неё. Эллисон подняла свои пушистые чёрные ресницы и обожгла его своим глубоким нежным взглядом. Френсис улыбнулся ей так искренне и открыто, что она почувствовала себя увереннее.  
\- Мистер Хейвуд - спросила Леди Денэм - насколько сложно сейчас содержать поместье? И как вы управляетесь с арендаторами? У меня есть земля и довольно глупый управляющий, и мне бы хотелось послушать мнение человека,не по наслышке знающего что такое труд.  
\- Не уверен, что смогу быть хоть чем- то полезен вам, Леди Денэм - ответил Мистер Хэйвуд - моё поместье совсем небольшое и все арендаторы скорее дальние родственники, чем деловые партнёры.  
\- Не преуменьшайте свои знания и умения, Мистер Хэйвуд - ответила гранд-дама - Шарлотта и Эллисон рассказали, как вы выходили из самых неприятных ситуаций, не потеряв ни одного из арендаторов. Это дорогого стоит.  
\- Мои дочери вероятно слишком добры ко мне - ответил Мистер Хэйвуд - но если вам будет угодно я с удовольствием расскажу о том, что вам будет интересно.  
\- Отлично - ответила Леди Денэм - тогда оставим этот вопрос до вечера.  
Всё снова обратились к арене, на которую вышли очередные соперники.

\- Позвольте ещё раз поздравить вас Мистер Кроу - тихо сказала Эллисон, подходя к кромке воды и зарываясь в песок носком ботинка. Её младший брат, пытаясь развлечь себя, собирал ракушки и закидывал их как можно дальше в море.  
Кроу оглянулся по сторонам. Все разбрелись по пляжу, оставив их ненадолго наедине. Шарлотта, Том и Сидни что-то увлечённо рассказывали чете Хэйвуд, Леди Денэм, по своему обыкновению, высказывала свое недовольство Эстер и Баббингтону. Тот оглянулся и посмотрев на Кроу, улыбнулся и картинно закатил глаза. Кроу усмехнулся про себя, решив, что гранд даме стало, наконец, известно о грядущем счастливом событии. Леди Денэм бушевала, но Френсис знал, что его добрый друг с этим справится.  
\- Благодарю вас, Мисс Хейвуд - наконец, ответил он - я надеюсь я не разочаровал вас.  
\- О, нет, что вы, Мистер Кроу - ответила Эллисон с улыбкой - такого просто не может быть.  
\- Вы слишком добры ко мне, Мисс Хейвуд - ответил Кроу.  
\- Нет, это на самом деле было....таким... таким... - Эллисон замялась не сумев подобрать нужных слов.  
\- Впечатляюще - вмешался в разговор Филлип, оторвавшись от ракушек - мне понравилось и Эллисон тоже. Уж ей то точно, смотрела не отрывая взгляд, вскрикивая и вскакивая со своего места.  
Она посмотрела на брата, нахмурив брови, но, встретившись взглядом с Кроу, покраснела и опустила глаза.  
\- Возможно ваша сестра просто очень впечатлительная натура? - спросил Кроу с улыбкой.  
\- О, нет, это вовсе не про Эллисон - ответил Филлип, поднимая с песка новую красивую ракушку - она никогда не была впечатлительной, не то что Шарлотта. Она как папа, умеет держать себя в руках.  
Кроу внимательно посмотрел на младшую Мисс Хэйвуд, в глубине души радуясь тому, что он сейчас услышал. Она волновалась за него, настолько сильно, что была сама не своя.  
\- Филлип! - воскликнула Эллисон, ещё больше краснея - прекрати.  
\- Да что я такого сказал? - с удивлением спросил Филлип.  
Эллисон хотела что-то ответить, но, поразмыслив мгновение, решила промолчать, не желая продолжать дальше.  
Кроу посмотрел на неё с улыбкой и поспешил сменить тему.  
\- А вы, молодой человек, умеете фехтовать? - с интересом спросил Кроу.  
Эллисон вздохнула и посмотрела на него с благодарностью.  
\- Нет - с сожалением ответил Филлип - но я бы очень хотел. К сожалению, отцу нет до этого дела.  
\- У папы просто есть дела гораздо важнее - строго ответила Эллисон - научишься, когда поедешь учиться. Потерпи, тебе совсем немного осталось.  
Филлип молча кивнул и снова забросил ракушку в море.  
\- Возможно я смогу помочь вам, Мистер Хэйвуд - сказал Кроу - я могу дать вам несколько уроков, пока вы здесь.  
Правда? - радостно воскликнул Филлип - это было бы просто здорово. Я пойду спрошу отца. Спасибо, Мистер Кроу! И зовите меня Филлип.  
Он убежал к отцу, радостно размахивая своей шляпой в воздухе.  
\- Спасибо вам, Френсис - сказала Эллисон с улыбкой - он будет просто счастлив. Вы не смотрите, что он такой высокий, на самом деле он ещё ребёнок и часто говорит и делает глупости.  
\- Как и все мы - с улыбкой закончил Кроу.  
\- Yes, I suppose you are right - ответила Эллисон.

Прогулка по пляжу подошла к концу и довольные и уставшие гости собрались возвращаться в Сэндитон - Хаус.  
Большое семейство Хейвуд прошло вперёд, сопровождаемые старшими Паркерами. Эстер и Баббингтон последовали за ними.  
Последней шла Леди Денэм под руку с Сидни. Бросив взгляд на Кроу, все ещё стоящего у воды, она усмехнулась и сказала:  
\- Что ж, Мистер Кроу, гораздо лучше, чем я ожидала. Два ноль в вашу пользу.  
Кроу и Сидни едва смогли сдержать улыбки и смиренно опустили глаза, не желая перечить почтенной Леди.  
\- Теперь ваш ход, Мистер Паркер - сказала она - и не разочаруйте меня на этот раз.  
\- Да, Миледи - ответил Сидни, улыбнувшись. Он вспомнил про вчерашнюю ночь, в очередной раз радуясь тому, что у Шарлотты хватило мужества не закричать, тем самым перебудив этим весь дом.

Вечер подкрался незаметно, подарив саду Сэндитон - Хаус долгожданную прохладу.  
Леди Денэм погрузилась в серьёзную беседу с Мистером Хэйвудом и, судя по выражению их лиц, им обоим было довольно интересно. Миссис Хэйвуд нашла свое утешение в разговоре с, приехавшей не так давно, Леди Сьюзан. Она с удивлением и интересом слушала об успехах своей дочери в Лондоне и об её истинной роли в подготовке этого турнира. Баббингтоны и старшие Паркеры отправились домой, сославшись на усталость и множество других дел.  
Кроу, как и обещал, преподал несколько уроков Филлипу, чем привёл его в неописуемый восторг, которым он желал поделиться с любым, кто только готов был слушать.  
Эллисон не сводила взгляда с обоих, восхищаясь каждым движением Кроу и радуясь тому, что двое близких ей людей сумели подружиться. Её благодарность, нежность и любовь слились в одно целое, сделав её совершенно счастливой.  
\- Наконец-то она успокоилась - сказала Шарлотта, повернувшись к Сидни, наблюдавшим за поединком Кроу и Филлипа.  
\- А ты? - спросил Сидни.  
\- Не совсем - ответила она - нам ещё нужно поговорить с отцом и рассказать все матушке. Но... думаю после сегодняшней ночи уже вряд ли что-то сможет меня напугать.  
Он засмеялся и нежно посмотрел на неё.  
\- Я же уже извинился за свой внезапный порыв - сказал он с улыбкой.  
\- Этого недостаточно, Мистер Паркер! - ответила она, пытаясь сохранить серьёзный вид.  
\- Что же вы хотите взамен, Мисс Хейвуд? - спросил он, удивлённо подняв брови.  
\- Честно говоря, я ещё не решила - ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Но это же не будет очень жестоким наказанием? - предположил Сидни.  
\- Who knows... - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь.

Фехтовальщики, наконец, закончили своё состязание, и Филлип уговорил Эллисон и Кроу показать ему окрестности и весь парк Сэндитона Хаус. Шарлотта и Сидни последовали за ними, радуясь возможности скрыться от бдительных глаз старшего поколения.  
Филлип о чем то весело рассказывал Кроу и Эллисон, выделывая в воздухе невероятные пируэты. Он был довольно высоким, но очень худым и слегка неуклюжим, какими часто бывают дети в его возрасте. Сидни улыбнулся, вспомнив, что и он сам когда - то был таким же неоперившимся юнцом.  
\- Он очень сильно похож на тебя - сказал он Шарлотте - такой же прямой, энергичный и открытый, готовый к любому приключению.  
\- Ещё один неугомонный Хэйвуд - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой - по-моему он вообще никогда не устаёт. Леди Денэм ещё пожалеет, что пригласила нас погостить.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь нашу Леди - сказал Сидни - может это она заставит его ходить по струнке.  
Шарлотта засмеялась и взяла его за руку.  
\- Возможно, ты прав - согласилась Шарлотта - Леди Денэм очень своеобразный человек, но она так много сделала для нас, что я не могу не восхищаться ею.  
Он кивнул и потянул её за руку прочь от главной аллеи парка.  
\- Куда ты меня ведёшь, Сидни? - удивлённо спросила Шарлотта, покорно следуя за ним.  
\- Туда, где нам никто не сможет помешать - заговорчески сказал он, увлёкая её вглубь сада.


	53. What are you waiting for?

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, оставляя и этот день в прошлом. В Сэндитон пришёл вечер и многочисленные гости городка разбрелись по лавкам и побережью, чтобы погрузиться в безмятежное созерцание приятных им вещей.  
Он оглянулся и увидел её около окна. Она смотрела на закат и, казалось, вовсе не замечала его присутствия. У него защемило сердце от её хрупкости и беззащитности, её узкие, плечи, нежные завитки волос, спускающиеся на нежную шею снова сделали её той маленькой девочкой, которую он когда-то знал и до сих пор безмерно любил. Он с трудом поборол желание броситься к ней и сжать в своих объятиях, и вместо этого неслышно подошёл и нежно коснулся её руки. Она с шумом вздохнула, не ожидав его появления, но продолжила смотреть в окно.  
\- Почему ты не поехала с нами на арену? - спросил Баббингтон - я не запрещал тебе выходить из дома.  
\- Я знаю - тихо ответила Августа - я просто не хотела никуда идти. Думаю, что мне и завтра нужно будет остаться дома.  
\- Глупости - ответил он - не делай из меня злодея. Я никуда не отсылаю тебя, а просто пытаюсь понять что происходит и что же мне делать с этим дальше.  
\- Ты был предельно ясен на арене вчера - ответила Августа, обернувшись - и мне не на что рассчитывать, кроме высылки во Францию.  
\- Я такого никогда не говорил - ответил он - и это было до разговора с Мистером Стрингером.  
Августа резко обернулась и посмотрела на брата широко открытыми глазами.  
Что? - спросила она - Джеймс говорил с тобой? И что? Что ты ему сказал? Ты наверное обидел его! И теперь он и видеть меня не захочет! А ты его просто совсем не знаешь! Не знаешь какой он на самом деле чудесный человек, он честный, трудолюбивый, добрый, он всегда пытался образумить меня и ругал, если я хотела прийти к нему. Что ты наговорил ему?  
\- На самом деле он говорил гораздо больше, чем я - ответил Баббингтон с улыбкой - и не смотри на меня так, я никоем образом не обидел его, и он никуда не уехал и все ещё мечтает тебя увидеть.  
\- Но что он сказал тебе? - с нетерпением спросила Августа.  
\- Что он искренне любит тебя и сделает все, чтобы вы были вместе - задумчиво ответил Баббингтон - и хотя я все ещё считаю, что тебе было бы лучше выбрать себе мужа из своего круга, он действительно произвёл на меня впечатление.  
Она выразительно посмотрела на брата, не смея задать вопрос, который на самом деле её интересовал.   
Баббингтон взглянул на неё и продолжил.   
\- Я сказал, что мне нужно подумать и поговорить с тобой - ответил он - но судя по твоей реакции, мне не стоит и сомневаться, ты действительно его любишь и готова на все ради него.   
\- Да - еле слышно ответила она - я правда много думала об этом, пыталась быть сильной и рациональной, не желая огорчать тебя. Но я не смогла, это действительно сильнее меня и я на самом деле люблю Джеймса. Ты же так любишь Эстер и должен меня понять!   
\- Я понимаю - ответил Баббингтон и прижал её к себе, она нежно обняла его в ответ своими маленькими нежными руками, отчего на его сердце стало теплее - ты даже не представляешь насколько сильно.   
Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него, по её щекам покатились слезы.   
\- Не заставляй меня покидать его - в сердцах попросила она - я не смогу жить без него.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты была несчастной и проклинала меня всю оставшуюся жизнь - ответил он почти шёпотом и ещё крепче прижал к себе - но вы не должны торопиться, проверьте свои чувства.   
\- Они не изменятся - уверенно ответила она.   
\- Ну тогда тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться - сказал Баббингтон и ласково улыбнулся - вы просто узнаете друг друга получше.   
\- Так ты разрешись мне видеться с ним? - спросила Августа с надеждой.   
\- Вам невозможно отказать, Миледи - ответил он - но не наедине, и это моё условие.   
Августа крепко обняла его в ответ.  
\- Спасибо - сказала она, улыбаясь, уткнувшись носом в его шею.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал её в светлую макушку, радуясь, что они, наконец, заключили такое нужное им обоим перемирие.   
\- Ну и долго вы будете тут стоять как неприкаянные? - спросила Эстер, чуть улыбнувшись - ужин уже на столе. Я заказала чудесную форель и она уже заждалась нас.   
Августа нехотя отдалилась от брата и подошла к Эстер.   
\- А что- то будет на сладкое? - спросила она.   
\- Твои любимые эклеры и те пышки с клубникой, что мы ели на арене в первый день - ответила Эстер - их только что привезли и они ещё тёплые.   
Августа радостно захлопала в ладоши.   
\- Чего же мы тогда ждём? Пойдёмте скорее в столовую! - воскликнула она - я правда очень проголодалась. Я наверное смогу съесть целого быка.   
\- Вряд ли это достойно настоящей Леди - вмешался Баббингтон, улыбаясь, чувствуя, что былое хорошее настроение возвращается к нему.   
\- Кому есть до этого дела, когда Леди действительно проголодалась? - вступилась за Августу Эстер - хватит болтать попусту, Лорд Баббингтон, уверена, что вы все ещё не сообщили сестре новость, которая несомненно порадует её .   
-Нет, моя дорогая супруга, ты права, я не успел - ответил он - у нас были совсем другие планы дела.   
\- Господи, да о чем речь? - не удержалась Августа.   
\- Поговорим за столом - ответил Баббингтон сестре - не переживай, эта новость тебе точно понравится.   
Августа улыбнулась и приняла протянутую Эстер руку.   
\- Если честно, я сама умираю от голода - шепнула ей Эстер и Августа снова прыснула от смеха - но твоему брату об этом знать не обязательно.   
Августа закивала и прошла с ней в столовую, полную свечей. Лорду Баббингтону ничего не оставалось, как пойти вслед за двумя Леди Баббингтон. 

Она нервно меряла шагами коридор перед малой гостиной в Сэндитон Хаус. Заламывая руки и кусая губы, она едва - едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не заглянуть в заветную комнату и увидеть там двоих самых дорогих на свете мужчин.  
\- Тебе нужно успокоиться - наконец, сказала Эллисон - ты так совсем изведешься. Может нам лучше пойти к матушке и подождать там?  
Шарлотта покачала головой из стороны в сторону и снова зашагала по коридору. Она была зла на Сидни, вернее нет, она была ужасно взволнована и причиной этому был именно он. Шарлотта сама планировала поговорить с отцом о помолвке, возможно не сегодня, может быть завтра или через пару дней. Она не знала чего именно боялась, но никак не могла решиться на это. Сидни же напротив, жаждал поговорить с отцом и расставить все точки над I, он не понимал почему она так медлит, а Шарлотта никак не могла объяснить свое поведение. Сидни не терпелось во всеуслышание объявить о том, что Шарлотта Хэйвуд в скором времени станет его женой, а без согласия отца это было бы невозможно.   
Шарлотта же, терзаемая собственными страхами и предчувствия ми, никак не могла найти себе места. Так и не решившись рассказать отцу о своём горе после возвращения домой, она, казалось, утратила некую неведомую нить, которая так крепко связывала их между собой раньше. Она глубоко вздохнула и остановилась, оперевшись спиной в дверь гостиной.  
\- Что мне делать Эллисон? - наконец, спросила она.  
\- Просто ждать - ответила сестра, нежно улыбнувшись ей - больше мы с тобой ничего не сможем сделать сейчас.  
\- Как ты можешь быть такой спокойной в такой момент? - спросила Шарлотта.  
\- А кто сказал, что я спокойна? - ответила Эллисон - я волнуюсь ничуть не меньше тебя, просто не хожу и не махаю руками, словно пытаясь взлететь. Это вряд ли поможет. Но если тебе от этого легче, то я только за.   
Шарлотта вдруг рассмеялась и посмотрела на сестру.  
\- Это правда выглядит так смешно как ты говоришь? - спросила она, все ещё широко улыбаясь.  
\- Пожалуй, что да - ответила Эллисон, мило прищурясь в ответ.   
\- Как хорошо, что ты есть у меня - нежно сказала Шарлотта и обняла сестру за плечи.   
\- Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке - спокойно ответила Эллисон - они уже довольно давно беседуют и если бы что - то пошло не так, Мистер Паркер бы пулей вылетел из гостиной, как тот арендатор, который по глупости сжёг два сарая и хлев пару лет назад. Папа был действительно зол тогда.   
\- О, Эллисон - воскликнула Шарлотта, ещё крепче обнимая сестру - Мистеру Джонсу очень не повезло в тот раз - и посерьёзнев добавила - бедный Сидни, как он там?   
Вдруг ручка двери опустилась и из дверного проёма выглянул Сидни.   
\- Дамы - с улыбкой сказал он и у Шарлотты отлегло от сердца - Шарлотта, отец хочет поговорить с тобой.   
Она кивнула ему и, одарив очаровательной улыбкой, скрылась за дверью.   
\- Желаете чаю, Мистер Паркер? - спросила Эллисон - все собрались на улице.   
\- Пожалуй я лучше подожду здесь - ответил Сидни, улыбнувшись.   
\- Как вам будет удобно - ответила Эллисон - я лучше не буду вам мешать.   
Она сделала реверанс и медленно вышла из коридора, оставив Сидни наедине со своими мыслями. 

Шарлотта подошла к отцу, сидящему у камина в кресле и внимательно смотрящему на неё.   
\- Папа, я... - начала Шарлотта - прости, я сама должна была рассказать тебе.   
Он улыбнулся и протянул ей руку, жестом приглашая присесть в кресло напротив. Шарлотта нехотя присела на край и внимательно посмотрела на него.   
\- Я знал, что так и будет - спокойно сказал Мистер Хэйвуд - с тех пор как ты вернулась из Сэндитона в конце лета.   
\- Папа... - воскликнула она - я так не хотела огорчать тебя. Я не могла рассказать тебе тогда. Все было так сложно, так запутано.   
\- Ты думала, что я не смогу понять тебя? - спросил он, так глубоко заглянув в её глаза, что ей показалось, что он обжег её душу.   
\- Я не знаю... - честно призналась Шарлотта - прости меня, я так боялась, мне было больно и...и стыдно... и.…   
Слезы мгновенно заволокли её глаза и Шарлотта больше не смогла говорить.   
\- С тех пор как я увидел тебя в августе, я знал, что ты уже не та юная и смелая Шарлотта, уехавшая на поиски приключений - ответил Мистер Хэйвуд - передо мной была, юная, ранимая, невероятно трогательная влюблённая женщина. Но я не хотел давить на тебя и требовать объяснений. Я ждал когда ты сама все захочешь рассказать.   
\- О, папа!... - снова воскликнула она.   
\- Но время шло, а ты продолжала хранить молчание - продолжил он - я понял, что это не просто мимолетное увлечение, а самое настоящее сильное чувство.   
Шарлотта молча кивнула ему, спешно вытирая стекающие по щекам слезы.   
\- Я никогда бы не отпустил тебя в Лондон, дорогая, если бы не был уверен, что только это сможет вернуть мою Шарлотту. И вот итог, я здесь в Сэндитоне и у меня просит твоей руки твой Мистер Сидни Паркер.   
Шарлотта рассмеялась сквозь слезы.   
\- И что ты сказал ему? - спросила она.   
\- А что я мог сказать человеку, который вернул улыбку моей любимой девочке? Я дал свое согласие - ответил Мистер Хэйвуд - Он был очень красноречив и убедителен, все объяснив мне от начала до конца, ничего не утаивая о свой помолвке и ситуации в Сэндитоне. Я поверил ему, Шарлотта, тем более ты веришь ему.   
Она бросилась к отцу и нежно обняла его, зарывшись лицом в его мягкую бороду, как она часто делала в детстве.   
\- Спасибо, папа - сказала она, улыбаясь.   
\- Очень надеюсь, что он оправдает наши с тобой надежды и ты будешь с ним счастлива - сказал Мистер Хэйвуд.   
Шарлотта подняла голову и посмотрела на отца.   
\- Я уверена, что так и будет - сказала она и снова крепко обняла его.   
\- Вы должны все сами сказать матери и брату - добавил Мистер Хэйвуд - и будь с ней по - нежнее, мама очень волновалась перед поездкой сюда.   
\- Хорошо, папа - заверила его Шарлотта.   
\- Я очень рад, что снова вижу твою улыбку и такие лучащиеся счастьем глаза - сказал Мистер Хейвуд - ступай к матушке, ступай, она должна порадоваться вместе с нами. А я маленько отдохну у камина, если конечно за дверью не стоит другой молодой человек, желающий взять в жены мою вторую дочь.   
Шарлотта покраснела и опустила глаза в пол, не в силах рассказать отцу собственные мысли на этот счёт.   
\- Я так и подумал - заметил он - ну ничего, я никуда пока не тороплюсь, ступай, ступай, Шарлотта. Леди Денэм дала мне нечто очень интересное и я с удовольствием собираюсь это изучить.   
Шарлотта снова обняла отца, а он нежно сжал её в ответ.   
\- Я очень скучал по тебе, девочка моя - сказал Мистер Хэйвуд и Шарлотта увидела как слезы заблестели в уголках его глаз.   
\- So did I - тихо ответила она.   
Потоки собственных слез тут же ринулись по её щекам, освобождая сердце от страха, опасения и недомолвок и даря такой долгожданный покой её юной измученной душе.   
Отец снова прижал её к себе. Наконец, она смогла собраться с мыслями, встать и, поклонивщись отцу, покинуть малую гостиную.  
Шарлотта закрыла дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к собственным чувствам. Она улыбнулась и вытерла слезы, все ещё струившиеся из её глаз. Только сейчас она впервые в жизни поняла, что она на самом деле счастлива.   
Чья - то большая тёплая рука коснулась её щеки, Шарлотта вздрогнула и широко раскрыла глаза. В полутьме коридора, в освещении мерцающих свечей перед ней стоял её Сидни. Он улыбнулся Шарлотте и нежно вытер слезы со второй щеки.   
\- Ты здесь? Ждал меня? - спросила она - так долго?   
\- Я готов ждать вас хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь, будущая Миссис Сидни Паркер - сказал он и взял её руки в свои.   
Шарлотта положила голову ему на грудь, а он обнял её в ответ. 

Прошло ещё какое-то время, пока они вернулись в парк к остальным и рассказали матушке и Филлипу обо всем случившемся. Миссис Хэйвуд со слезами на глазах обняла дочь и поздравила своего будущего зятя. Филлип, как истинный джентльмены, был довольно сдержан, но тоже поздравил Сидни и Шарлотту с предстоящим бракосочетанием. Солнце уже давно село за горизонт и длинные тяжёлые тени от факелов растянулись по части парка, придавая ощущения таинственности. Гости Сэндитон Хаус решили покинуть его, позволяя отдохнуть его теперь уже многочисленным обитателям. 

Сидни ожидал Кроу, с улыбкой вдыхая свежий морской воздух, я радуясь собственным мыслям. Он оглянулся, но его товарищ не спешил, обстоятельно объясняя что-то старшему слуге, который от каждого его слова становился все серьёзнее и серьёзнее. Наконец, Кроу откланялся и вернулся к Сидни. Они медленно пошли по дорожке, ведущей к Сэндитону.   
\- Ты какой - то нервный сегодня - заметил Сидни, все ещё улыбаясь.   
\- Не в пример тебе - ответил Кроу, похлопав Сидни по плечу- ты светишься как начищенное столовое серебро. Поздравляю!   
\- Благодарю, мой друг - ответил Сидни - без тебя бы всего этого не произошло.   
\- Я всегда знал, что в некоторых случаях я просто незаменим - усмехнувшись сказал Кроу - особенно в части интриг и нечестной игры. Я же закоренелый циник, не способный на светлые чувства, что с меня взять?  
\- Так может сказать только человек, который совсем о тебе ничего не знает - серьёзно ответил Сидни. И думаю Баббингтон со мной согласиться, несмотря на все ваши подначивания друг другу.   
\- В точку - улыбнувшись, ответил Кроу.   
\- А Эллисон? - спросил Сидни - по-моему она раскусила тебя ещё на балу. Ума не приложу как ей это удалось за столь короткий срок.   
\- Я сам терзаюсь догадками на этот счёт - признался Кроу.   
\- Ты любишь её? - прямо спросил Сидни.   
\- Да - не раздумывая ответил Кроу.   
\- But what are you waiting for? - спросил Сидни - если уверен в своих чувствах скажи ей все, не тяни, не повторяй мою ошибку.   
Кроу внимательно посмотрел на Сидни.   
\- Я должен ещё кое-что рассказать тебе, пока ты был с Мистером Хэйвудом мне принесли письмо- сказала Кроу уже тревожнее - я не говорил тебе, но оставил своих людей присматривать за Миссис Кэмпион.   
Сидни вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел на друга.   
\- Она возвращается в Сэндитон? - спросил он.   
\- Нет. По крайней мере пока нет - ответил Кроу - но к ней приезжал Ховард, а теперь мой информатор говорит, что он и его люди собираются сюда, к нам.   
\- Что же им нужно? - в недоумении спросил Сидни - это уже ничего не изменит для Элайзы.   
\- Понятия не имею - ответил Кроу - но мы обязаны защитить наших дам, нужно предупредить Баббингтона и Брума, я думаю он с удовольствием присмотрит за твоей подопечной.   
Сидни кивнул и погрузился в собственные мысли, не зная что приготовил ему следующий день. 


	54. Now I have to protect you

Она улыбнулась и игриво бросила в него сухую соломинку, которую секунду назад вертела между пальцев.  
\- Что? Что вы здесь делаете ? - спросила она, хитро сощурившись - преследуете меня?  
\- Возможно - ответил он, улыбнувшись - насколько я помню вас вообще невозможно оставить ни на минуту, чтобы вы не ввязались в какую - то авантюру.  
\- О нет, это неправда - ответила она, пытаясь сохранить лицо и не расхохотаться, с самого утра её не покидало прекрасное настроение и ей непременно хотелось им с кем - то поделиться - ну или правда, я даже знаю. Но что вы здесь делаете? Я думала сегодня у вас будет день тренировок.  
\- У меня появились куда более срочные дела - сказал он.  
\- Вот как? Такие, как следить за мной среди дюн? - с усмешкой спросила Джорджиана - поистине важное занятие, ведь я так не постоянна.  
Брум улыбнулся, но она все равно почувствовала какую-то натянутость и нервозность в его поведении. В том как он смотрел и говорил с ней было что-то странное. У неё похолодело на сердце от одной мысли, что она могла что-то испортить между ними своими словами или действиями. Джорджиана лихорадочно вспоминала каждую мелочь, которая бы могла хоть как - то объяснить произошедшие в нем перемены, но все было тщетно, она понятия не имела что и когда сделала не так.  
\- Я что-то не так сказала? - вдруг спросила она, чуть нахмурившись и внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо - может чем-то обидела вас? Но мы же договорились быть предельно откровенными. Возможно... я перегнула палку?  
Он озарил её одной из самых красивых своих улыбок.  
\- Нет, все прекрасно - ответил Брум - даже не думайте об этом. Дело вовсе не в вас.  
Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него, явно требуя хоть каких-то объяснений.  
\- Я должна в это поверить? - почти с вызовом спросила Джорджиана.  
\- Нет - честно ответил Брум - и в этом случае будете как никогда правы.  
\- Что черт возьми происходит? - недоумевающе спросила Джорджиана, чувствуя, что начинает злиться.  
\- Как я уже говорил дело вовсе не в вас - сказал Брум - а в Мистере Ховарде.  
Она посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами и инстинктивно обняла себя за плечи, словно желая спрятаться. Джорджиана словно замёрзла на палящем утреннем солнце.  
\- Мне сообщили, что Мистер Ховард вступил в сговор с Миссис Кэмпион и он или его люди прибудут в Сэндитон - сказал Брум - Мистер Паркер не хотел говорить вам, но я считаю, что вы должны знать.  
\- Конечно я должна была об этом знать - воскликнула она - Сидни слишком много на себя берёт и снова решает все за меня.  
\- Джорджиана, он ваш опекун - сказал Брум уже строже - и это его право выбрать способ защитить вас. Вы должны уважать его решение, нравится вам это или нет.  
Она уставилась на него, не веря собственным ушам.  
\- Но я...- пыталась возразить Джорджиана - я сама могу постоять за себя.  
\- Не в этот раз, Джорджиана, не в этот раз - ответил он - сейчас вы подчинитесь Мистеру Паркеру, а для этого вам придётся постоянно терпеть меня рядом с собой.  
Она с шумом выдохнула и грозно посмотрела на него, нахмурив брови. Он лишь улыбнулся, пытаясь как-то сгладить свою прямолинейность.  
\- Что ж... - наконец, сказала она - раз у меня совершенно нет выбора и я снова под строгим надзором, то как вы собираетесь развлекать меня, Лорд Брум? Может мне стоить освоить фехтование? Будем состязаться друг с другом.  
Он засмеялся и потянувшись к ней, нежно взяв её за руку.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, Мисс Лэмб - спокойно ответил он.

На трибунах все было спокойно и Сидни, наконец, смог с облегчением выдохнуть. Все были предупреждены о гостях и состязания должны были идти по плану. Он посмотрел на Шарлотту, мирно болтающую с сестрой и братом, и у него поднялось настроение.  
Он много думал сегодня ночью, пытаясь понять что всё - таки задумала Элайза и чего она рассчитывает добиться. Все её возможные ухищрения на его взгляд не могли привести хоть к какому-то малозначительному эффекту и Сидни продолжал теряться в догадках.  
\- Мистер Паркер, а вы будете участвовать в турнире? - спросил Филлип, возвращая Сидни на арену - вы тоже фехтуете как Мистер Кроу?  
\- Да, я заявлен как участник - ответил он, слегка улыбнувшись - и да, я фехтую, мы все учились этому, но я ни в коей мере не могу сравнить себя с Мистером Кроу и Лордом Брумом. Они настоящие мастера.  
\- Тогда в какой дисциплине вы хотите испытать себя? - не унимался Филлип.  
\- Ну, например, в стрельбе из лука - с улыбкой ответил Сидни.  
\- Шарлотта тоже хорошо стреляет - вдохновившись начал Филлип - и Эллисон, они любого заткнут за пояс, их мама научила.  
\- Ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в этом - ответил Сидни - и даже смог в этом лично убедиться.  
\- Господи, да я даже в третий тур не вошла - воскликнула Шарлотта - такая глупая ошибка, я не заслужила такой похвалы. Вот Эллисон совсем другое дело.  
\- Что? Нет - сказала Эллисон - я очень посредственный стрелок. И не смотрите так на меня.  
\- Она скромничает - в один голос сказали Шарлотта и Филлип и оба рассмеялись.  
Кроу посмотрел на младшую Мисс Хэйвуд и улыбнулся.  
\- Ваши родители сегодня не приехали с вами, Мисс Хейвуд? - спросил он, глядя на Эллисон.  
\- Нет - ответила она - они решили остаться в Сэндитон Хаус. Леди Денэм пригласила управляющего для встречи с отцом, а мама и Леди Сьюзан были приглашены на экскурсию по дому и большому саду.  
\- Думаю Леди Денэм не даст им скучать - заключил Кроу.  
\- Определённо нет - ответила Эллисон - она умеет заинтересовать людей.  
На секунду повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Прошу прощения - сказал Кроу - я должен спуститься на арену, скоро мой выход.  
Присутствующие сердечно пожелали Френсису удачи и он, откланявшись, спустился вниз, оставив Эллисон дрожать от волнения.  
Шарлотта нежно взяла её за руку и, улыбнувшись, одними губами прошептала: "Всё будет хорошо". Эллисон крепко сжала её руку и улыбнулась ей в ответ.  
Филлип радостно пустился в расспросы Сидни о турнире, желая разузнать каждую мелочь о соревнованиях. Мистер Паркер же в свою очередь оказался хорошим рассказчиком, заставившим своего слушателя едва дышать от восторга.

\- Чего она хочет добиться? - спросил Баббингтон, нервно меряя шагами гостиную в Денэм Плэйс - это же бессмысленно. Всё, что она может сделать - бессмысленно.  
\- Я бы так не сказала - ответила Эстер.   
\- Я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь? - спросил он, останавливаясь и присаживаясь в кресло рядом с женой.  
\- Конечно же не понимаешь - сказала она с хитрой улыбкой - она - женщина, а вы мужчины не знаете и половины того, что творится у женщины в голове.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - спросил Баббингтон.  
\- Миссис Кэмпион далеко не дура и никогда ничего не делала просто так - ответила она - у неё наверняка есть свои резоны.  
Баббингтон внимательно посмотрел на неё, все ещё не в силах понять ход её мыслей.  
Она глубоко вздохнула и закатила глаза.  
\- Вы ей богу как дети - сказала она - не видите очевидного. Элайзе нужен Сидни, причём неважно хочет он сам этого или нет.  
Баббингтон кивнул, соглашаясь с супругой.  
\- Нужен настолько, что она готова связаться с таким отребьем, как Ховард - продолжила она - но Сидни отверг её и тут я вижу лишь два варианта, которые в конце концов сходятся в один.  
\- Каких же? - спросил Баббингтон.  
\- Месть или уничтожение соперницы - холодно сказала Эстер - и лучшей мести Сидни, чем причинить вред Шарлотте и придумать сложно.  
На вашем месте, джентльмены, я бы задумалась над этим.  
\- Ты думаешь она способна на такое? - спросил Баббингтон, ошеломленно - как такое возможно?  
\- Вы слишком добры к людям, Лорд Баббингтон - ответила она - и от них ждёте того же. Но в настоящей жизни все далеко не так радужно. Вы представить себе не можете на что способна женщина в гневе, особенно если у неё есть деньги.  
\- Но.. - начал Баббингтон.  
\- Никаких но - перебила его Эстер - неужели у тебя остались хоть какие-то сомнения после того, как ты узнал об истории с её братом? Как она могла поступить так ним, с родным человеком? Элайза - чудовище. Я не уверена было ли в её сердце хотя бы подобие любви.  
\- Наверное ты права - ответил он - и что ты посоветуешь делать?  
\- Смотреть в оба - ответила она - и рассказать все Шарлотте и Эллисон, и, возможно, Джорджиане.  
Баббингтон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но она остановила его одним своим взглядом.  
\- Не время играть в бравых героев - сказала Эстер - Шарлотта должна знать о том, что происходит и быть готовой ко всему, иначе точно попадет в ловушку Элайзы. Она сильная девочка, выдержит.  
Он встал с кресла и, подойдя к ней, посмотрел на Эстер сверху вниз.  
\- Мне досталась невероятно мудрая жена - честно признался Баббингтон - не представляю что бы я делал без тебя.  
\- Ходил бы по балам и барам со своим дружком Кроу, веселясь в компании словоохотливых барышень - ответила она - пока в конечном итоге не женился бы на какой-нибудь вертлявой, но красивой пигалице, которая быстро бы спустила всё состояние, оставив пэра Англии без штанов и, возможно, с рогами. Вы слишком добры и доверчивы, Лорд Баббингтон.  
Он расхохотался и, протянув ей руку, поднял её из кресла и нежно притянул к себе. Она, улыбнувшись, слегка запрокинула голову назад, словно в ожидании поцелуя.  
\- Вы как всегда правы, Леди Баббингтон - ответил он, все ещё улыбаясь и внимательно разглядывая собственную жену - думаю не стоит с вами спорить.  
\- Не стоит - согласилась она - сейчас уж точно.  
\- Что же мы будем делать дальше? - мечтательно спросил он, поправляя её красивые рыжие локоны.  
\- Мы поедем на арену - ответила Эстер, хитро прищурившись, она прекрасно понимала, что говорила совсем не то, что он сейчас хотел услышать.  
\- На арену? - растерянно переспросил Баббингтон.  
\- Совершенство верно - ответила Эстер, улыбнувшись ему своей самой очаровательной улыбкой - твоей сестре нужно, наконец, выйти из этого дома, а то она в конце концов сойдёт с ума. А тебе нужно поговорить с Сидни и Кроу.  
\- Резонно - согласился он - а чего же хочет сама Леди Баббингтон?  
Она загадочно улыбнулась и, встав на цыпочки, что-то прошептала ему на ухо.  
Он слегка покраснел и, внимательно посмотрев на неё, добавил:  
\- Как прикажете, Миледи... 

Бой закончился победой Кроу, но заставил всех присутствующих не на шутку разволноваться. Все развивалось настолько быстро и динамично, что Эллисон показалось, что вот-вот и клинок шпаги поразит Френсиса, но каждый раз он был настолько ловок, что в последний момент успевал отразить удар и решить ситуацию в свою пользу. Противники, поклонившись, разошлись, освободив арену для следующей пары, а Эллисон, все ещё смотрела туда, где ещё пару секунд назад стоял дорогой для неё человек. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, поминутно рискуя вырваться из груди. Она сжала кулаки, приводя себя в чувства, и оглянулась вокруг, ища хоть какой-то поддержки. Спутники Эллисон весело болтали, обсуждая подробности прошедшего поединка и словно не замечали её. Ей вдруг захотелось остаться одной, укрывшись от чужих глаз и шума многоголосой арены. Она медленно встала и вышла из главной ложи, намереваясь спуститься вниз и выйти на берег. Её желание было настолько импульсивным, необдуманным и сильным, что заставило её действовать незамедлительно. При других обстоятельствах Эллисон отругала бы себя за одну мысль об этом, но сейчас она сбежала с арены, не сказав ни слова никому, даже собственной сестре.

Кроу влетел в ложу, словно на крыльях. Успех взбодрил его и улучшил настроение. Он огляделся по сторонам и замер в недоумении.  
\- А где Эллисон? - растерянно спросил он, не в силах скрыть своей тревоги.  
Шарлотта и Сидни оглянулись и, посмотрев друг на друга, лишь растерянно пожали плечами.  
\- Может быть она решила побыть в тишине? - предположила Шарлотта - она не очень любит такие шумные мероприятия.  
\- Какого черта, Сидни? - сорвался Кроу, он явно был сильно взволнован и не собирался сдерживаться - ты же прекрасно знаешь, что они не должны оставаться одни...  
Он резко развернулся и бросился вниз, перепрыгивая через две ступени и на ходу расталкивая зевак.  
\- Что происходит, Сидни? - спросила Шарлотта, чуть подняв подбородок, нахмурив брови и становясь в позу, которую он слишком хорошо знал, чтобы сделать вид, что не понимает о чем она говорит.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе, Шарлотта - тяжело вздохнув, сказал он.  
\- Это и так очевидно, Сидни - строго сказала она - в чем дело? Почему он так взволнован? Черт возьми, почему ты молчишь?  
Сидни нервно провел рукой по лицу и посмотрел на неё.  
\- Я не хотел расстраивать тебя - ответил он - это касается Миссис Кэмпион...

С бешено бьющимся сердцем, он вылетел из арены и метнулся на пляж. Френсис никогда раньше не испытывал подобного волнения. В голове его пронеслись и угрозы Ховарда и собственные страшные фантазии. Эллисон не была невестой Сидни, но будучи внешне похожей на Шарлотту и нося одно с ней имя вполне могла попасть под удар. При одной мысли об этом его дыхание замерло, а сердце остановилось на мгновение, оставив его в полной тишине. Он огляделся по сторонам, нервно облизнув пересохшие губы и ища глазами знакомую фигурку. Её нигде не было видно. Кроу охватило отчаяние, ему вдруг стало безумно страшно от того, что он никогда больше не увидит Эллисон. Через мгновение он взял себя в руки и побежал к утёсу, мысленно хватаясь за последнюю надежду. Его ноги утопали в песке, но он, казалось не обращал на это внимание. Френсис добрался до утеса, но и там её не было видно. Кровь ударила ему в виски и стало трудно дышать, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Он остановился, отдышался и медленно пошёл вдоль утеса. Почти отчаявшись, он бросил взгляд на скалу и увидел Эллисон, сидящей между валунов. Она казалась такой хрупкой среди этих больших серых камней, что его охватило щемящее чувство тоски и жалости, смешанной с нежностью и любовью. Только сейчас, поняв, что она в безопасности, он впервые задался вопросом почему Эллисон покинула арену и спряталась здесь одна. Не раздумывая, он побежал к ней, изо всех сил стараясь не оступиться на мелких камнях, но его ноги предательски соскальзывали, отдаляя его от Эллисон. Когда он смог подобраться поближе, она, наконец, услышала его приближение. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Эллисон резко вскочила на ноги и развернулась к нему.  
Её щеки все ещё были влажными от слез, а глаза сияли, как звёзды.  
\- Френсис! - с облегчением выдохнула она и подалась к нему на встречу.  
\- Элли - воскликнул он, беря её за руки и крепко прижимая к себе - как ты меня напугала.  
Она прижалась к нему, крепко обхватив руками его спину и талию и уткнувшись носом в его грудь. Кроу сгреб её в свои объятия, вложив в них всю нежность и страсть, горящие в нем бешеным огнём. Она была в безопасности, в его объятиях, а ведь всего несколько минут назад он и думать об этом не смел.  
\- Что случилось? Почему ты ушла одна, никому ничего не сказав? - тихо спросил он, нежно погладив её по голове одной рукой, а другой все ещё прижимая её к себе - почему ты плакала?  
Эллисон подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Я очень сильно испугалась за тебя - сказала она и крупная слеза покатилась по её щеке - я думала, что ты можешь пострадать.  
\- Милая, ты же видишь, со мной все в порядке - сказал он, улыбнувшись - да и ничего плохого там случиться не могло, каким бы страшным это не выглядело. Это всего лишь игра.  
\- Я не знаю, что со мной произошло - призналась она - мне нужно было побыть одной, но когда я вышла из арены там были все эти люди, они смотрели на меня а потом... потом....  
\- Что случилось потом? - обеспокоенно спросил Кроу.  
\- В одной из карет я увидела его, он говорил что-то двум другим джентльменам - ответила Эллисон - я не знаю видел ли он меня, знает ли кто я, но я так испугалась, что сразу ушла, а потом убежала сюда. Мне было так страшно, Френсис, спасибо, что ты пришёл за мной.  
\- Кого ты увидела, Эллисон? - спросил он, в глубине души уже зная ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- Того мужчину, который напугал Джорджиану на балу - ответила она, и он почувствовал как она вздрогнула от одного воспоминания об этом человеке - Мистера Ховарда. Зачем он снова появился здесь? Нужно рассказать Мистеру Паркеру и Шарлотте. Он может бед натворить.  
\- Они уже знают - ответил Кроу.  
\- Но... как? Откуда? - спросила Эллисон.  
\- Я все тебе сейчас объясню, но сначала ты должна успокоиться - сказал Френсис.


	55. Please, believe me...

Тёплый морской ветерок, ещё секунду назад ласкавший её лицо, словно обезумев, резким порывом сбросил шляпку с её головы. Даже сейчас, заплаканная, ошеломленная и шокированная от услышанного Эллисон была настолько прекрасна, что у Френсиса перехватило дыхание и подкосились ноги.   
Она повернулась к нему, нервно обхватив себя руками, заставив Кроу пожалеть, что он выпустил её из своих объятий несколько минут назад.   
\- Неужели люди могут быть такими злыми? - тихо спросила Эллисон, подняв голову, и Френсис увидел в уголках её глаз слезы.   
\- К сожалению, да - ответил он - иногда даже хуже. Но ты не должна волноваться, мы справимся с этим, только прошу тебя, не убегай больше никуда одна. Я этого не переживу, слышишь?   
Она посмотрела на Кроу широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами, сложно не ожидая от него такой откровенности.   
\- Я не хотела тебя напугать - еле слышно прошептала она - я не знаю чего я хотела, мне просто было страшно и одиноко.   
\- Почему ты не дождалась меня? - настойчиво спросил он.   
\- Я... Я не знаю - ответила Эллисон - я правда не знаю, мне хотелось броситься вниз и защитить тебя... но...   
\- Что же тебя остановило? - спросил Френсис.   
\- Я не знала нужно ли тебе это? - ответила она - я и сейчас этого не знаю.   
\- Ты сомневаешься во мне? - спросил Кроу, чуть наклонившись к ней, стараясь чтобы его голос не срывался от волнения - или может быть в себе?   
Эти вопросы волновали его достаточно давно, но он никак не решался задать их. Перед ним сейчас стояло едва ли не самое чистое создание на свете, а что он мог предложить ей взамен?   
Его репутация была не самой сильной его стороной, пьяные кутежи, сомнительные женщины, идиотские выходки на балах о которых он безумно сожалел последнее время. Что он мог дать ей? Разве что деньги и лучшее положение в обществе. Для многих знакомых ему барышень это был несомненный плюс, но Френсис прекрасно знал, что её это никогда не интересовало. Даже имея довольно скромное содержание, его любимая никогда не смотрела на людей как на источник дохода, и это обстоятельство очень поднимало Эллисон в его глазах.   
\- Нет - твёрдо ответила она, не тратя время на раздумья - у меня нет сомнений.  
Она смотрела на него так честно и открыто, говоря эти слова, что все доводы, которые он приводил ранее потеряли для него всякий смысл.   
\- Эллисон - начал он, волнуясь, и голос его предательски задрожал и осип - я должен сказать тебе правду.   
Она напряглась, инстинктивно сжав ладони в кулачки, вытянулась в струну и вся обратилась в слух.   
\- С тех пор как я впервые увидел тебя на балу у Леди Денэм я не могу найти себе места - продолжил Кроу - такого ещё никогда не случалось со мной в жизни и я понятия не имею как правильно вести себя в такой ситуации. Я знаю, что далёк от идеала и не имею ничего общего с добродетелью, моя репутация и мои поступки говорят сами за себя. Почти все, что я делал было эгоистичным, легкомысленным и требующим осуждения. Это правда, и я не могу это скрывать. Но все это не имеет никакого значения, если ты веришь в меня.   
Она смотрела на него, не отрывая глаз, одновременно желая и боясь услышать то, что могло навсегда изменить всю её жизнь.   
Он подошёл к ней поближе и опустился на одно колено.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Эллисон Хэйвуд - сказал Френсис - искренне и честно, настолько сильно, насколько я вообще способен. Я знаю, что недостоин тебя, но прошу оказать мне честь и согласиться стать моей женой.   
На мгновение повисла гнетущая пауза, которая показалась Кроу вечностью. Целый ворох мыслей и чувств практически снесли его с ног. Он смотрел на неё, не мигая, боясь пропустить хоть что-то. Она покраснела и смущённо опустила глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то собраться с мыслями.   
\- Френсис, я.... я тоже тебя люблю... - начала Эллисон и, задохнувшись от собственного волнения, остановилась, чтобы перевести дух, не смея даже взглянуть на него. Его сердце бешено забилось, в нетерпении ожидая её ответа. Она глубоко вздохнула и едва слышно проговорила - да ... я согласна стать твоей женой.   
Его лицо озарила счастливая и нежная улыбка.  
Френсис встал и взял её за руки. Они были холодными от волнения и Кроу едва смог остановиться, чтобы не сгрести её в охапку.  
\- Ты самая невероятная женщина из всех, которых я когда - либо знал - сказал Френсис, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев прядки её волос, выбившейся из причёски и теперь терзаемой порывами ветра. Он нежно провел пальцами по её щеке. Ресницы Эллисон медленно поднялись вверх, позволив ему утонуть в тёплой глубине её глаз. Её счастливая улыбка и румянец на щеках говорили сами за себя, она была счастлива.   
Тёплые пальцы Кроу коснулись её подбородка и лёгким движением подняли её лицо. Желание поцеловать её было таким нестерпимо сильным, что Френсис едва сдерживал свои порывы. Эллисон смотрела на него не отрываясь, также из последних сил борясь с желанием прикоснуться к его лицу. Её врождённая скромность и воспитание никак не давали ей нырнуть в омут собственных чувств, рвущих её юное сердце на части. Френсис вздохнул и улыбнулся ей, неожиданно для самого себя сломив её сопротивление. Её изящная рука взметнулась вверх, коснувшись его волос, бесновавшихся на ветру. Затем она скользнула вниз, словно исследуя каждый изгиб его лица. Он повернулся и коснулся губами её раскрытой ладони.   
\- Френсис... - прошептала Эллисон, подаваясь всем телом к нему навстречу. Её дыхание было таким частым и прерывистым, что у Кроу закружилась голова от нахлынувшего на него возбуждения и волнения. Соблазн был так велик, что он, наконец, сдался в плен своих желаний. Френсис прекрасно понимал глубину своих чувств к Эллисон, знал, что сейчас он действительно безвозвратно потерян и его жизнь никогда уже не станет прежней.   
Он наклонился и нежно коснулся губами её тёплых губ, в глубине души надеясь, что она ответит ему тем же. Эллисон вздрогнула, замерев на месте, но всего на секунду, словно решаясь на что-то, и через мгновение её руки, окунулись в его волосы, а губы раскрылись навстречу поцелую. Обоих накрыло мощной волной нежности и страсти, которой ни он, ни она и даже не думали сопротивляться. Кроу обхватил её за талию и прижал к себе так крепко, насколько только мог.   
Какое - то время они никак не могли отпустить друг друга, не желая расставаться ни на мгновение.   
Эллисон отстранилась, все ещё тяжело дыша, и посмотрела на Кроу.   
\- Нам нельзя этого делать, мы же ещё не женаты, и даже официально не помолвлены - сказала она - это неправильно.   
\- Неправильно - согласился Френсис, касаясь её щеки - но скажи, тебе совсем не понравилось?   
\- Я... - спешно начала она, но смущение оказалась настолько сильным, что она залилась краской и напрочь лишилась дара речи.   
\- И мне тоже очень понравилось - сказал он шёпотом, наклонившись к её уху, отчего по её спине побежали мурашки - но если ты настаиваешь скажем всем, что мы ходили по берегу и собирали ракушки. Я готов натаскать фунта три - четыре для достоверности.   
\- Френсис! - воскликнула Эллисон рассмеявшись, тем самым разбивая последние преграды между ними - ты снова пошучиваешь надо мной.  
\- Нет, нет, что ты, я абсолютно серьёзно - сказал Кроу, стараясь не улыбаться - если хочешь, можем набрать целую тачку. Одолжим её у рабочих, видел сегодня такую внизу арены.   
\- О, Френсис, ты не исправим - сказала она, радостно улыбаясь - что же мне с тобой делать?   
\- Любить и никуда не отпускать - сказал он, улыбнувшись ей в ответ - такой вариант меня вполне устроит.   
\- Ну с этим я пожалуй справлюсь - сказала Эллисон, взяв его за руки и уткнувшись лицом в ворот его рубашки. Чувствуя её мягкое дыхание на своей груди, Кроу, неожиданно для самого себя, почувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете человеком, лишь на миг забыв о том, что происходит вокруг них. Он наклонился и зарылся лицом в её тёмные мягкие локоны. 

\- Шарлотта постой - почти взмолился Сидни - прости меня, я был неправ.  
Она резко развернулась и грозно посмотрела на него, напомнив Сидни о той выволочке, которую они устроили друг другу после тайного свидания Джорджианы и Отиса.  
\- И когда ты собирался мне сказать об этом? - воскликнула она, с досады пнув песок ногой так сильно, что он разлетелся по сторонам, обсыпав чёрные брюки Сидни, но он даже не заметил этого - Когда я бы столкнулась с ним лицом к лицу, или Джорджиана, или Эллисон. О чем ты думал, Сидни?   
Она снова пнула песок ногой и прорычала что-то про себя.   
\- Я думал о тебе Шарлотта - твёрдо сказал он - и обо всех, кто мог пострадать от рук Ховарда и его людей.   
\- Я узнал только вчера вечером от Кроу, посыльный принес письмо, когда я разговаривал с твоим отцом - продолжил Сидни, не сводя с неё глаз - я бы сказал тебе, но не сейчас, а когда сам хоть что-нибудь узнаю.   
\- Господи, Сидни - сказала Шарлотта, едва сдерживаясь чтобы не взорваться - почему ты всегда все решаешь за других и за меня?   
\- Ты моя будущая жена - ответил Сидни - и я должен защитить тебя чего бы мне это ни стоило. Ты думаешь мне не страшно? Я боюсь. Не за себя, нет, за тебя, Шарлотта! Я никогда не прощу себя, если с тобой что-то случится.   
\- Я... - начала Шарлотта.   
\- Не говори мне, что можешь сама за себя постоять - жёстко сказал он - я знаю, что можешь. Но это моя обязанность и я, черт возьми, исполню её, тем более только я один виноват во всем происходящем.   
Шарлотта вдруг замерла, наконец, поняв причину поступка Сидни. Он отвернулся и устремил взгляд на воду, глубоко дыша и стараясь привести свои мысли в порядок.   
Шарлотта почувствовала, как её сердце сжалось от внезапно нахлынувшей нежности. Злость и гнев, охватившие её несколько минут назад вдруг куда - то испарились, оставив в сердце лишь любовь и понимание.   
Она подошла к нему поближе и положила ладонь ему на предплечье.   
\- Ты не должен винить себя, Сидни - сказала Шарлотта - это не ты нанял бандитов и отправил их в Сэндитон.   
\- Не я - в сердцах сказал он и повернулся к ней - но это все из-за меня. Сколько ещё я буду расплачиваться за ошибку, которую я совершил одиннадцать лет назад. Я должен, наконец, все исправить... сам...   
Глядя в такие любимые ею глаза, она почувствовала всю его тревогу, волнение и стыд, которые, казалось, заполнили его до краёв.   
\- Прости меня, Шарлотта, я был неправ - тихо сказал он - и ты вправе злиться на меня.   
\- Я не злюсь на тебя - ответила она, прикоснувшись к его щеке - теперь я понимаю почему ты поступил именно так.   
Он заглянул ей в глаза и, наконец, осознал почему так любил её, почему тянулся к ней всеми фибрами своей души. Она была той самой, которая понимала его без слов, чувствовала его боли и печали, позволяя ему быть самим собой.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь как сильно люблю тебя, Шарлотта - сказал он, взяв её маленькие ладони в свои - и я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред, ты должна довериться мне, слышишь?  
\- Я верю тебе, Сидни - сказала она, сжав его ладони в ответ - как никогда раньше. Но что же нам делать теперь ?   
\- Пообещай мне, что будешь слушаться меня беспрекословно и не будешь никуда исчезать, как сегодня Эллисон - сказал Сидни - это очень важно.   
\- Я обещаю - ответила Шарлотта с улыбкой заглянув в его глаза. 

Элегантным движением руки она размешала сахар в красивой расписной чашке и вдохнула божественный аромат чая, сдобренный нотками лимона и корицы. Она улыбнулась, взглянув на свою собеседницу, явно немного нервничающую от сегодняшней встречи.   
\- Как твои дела, дорогая? - заискивающе спросила Миссис Бёрк, глядя на сияющую Элайзу - надеюсь тебе уже лучше. Выглядишь чудесно.   
\- Спасибо, Джейн - сказала Миссис Кэмпион и улыбнулась, снова поджав свои губы - я прекрасно себя чувствую. Можно сказать как никогда раньше.   
Она посмотрела на Миссис Бёрк, отметив про себя её явную, не присущую ей нервозность и неосознанное желание спрятать свой взгляд.   
Элайза прекрасно понимала, что причиной визита Джейн было банальное и плохо скрываемое любопытство, но все же решила сделать вид, что она ни о чем не догадывается.   
\- Элайза, я видела объявление о разрыве вашей с Сидни помолвки - наконец сказала Миссис Бёрк - мне так жаль, вы были такой красивой парой. Что же произошло?   
\- О, Джейн, здесь все просто - сказала Миссис Кэмпион с такой искренней улыбкой, какую только смогла изобразить - он мне просто надоел, вокруг столько радостей и удовольствий, что я решила не обременять себя браком, тем более с человеком не желающим поддерживать мой образ жизни.   
\- Так значит поэтому он сразу бросился в объятия этой деревенской девчонки, я едва поверила в это, прочитав в газетах. Эта вертихвостка своего не упустит, не вышло с Лордом, так она набросилась на бедного Мистера Паркера - рассуждала вслух Миссис Бёрк - Дорогая, ты вовремя избавилась от него, видит бог, он такой замкнутый и скучный, совсем не чета тебе. Уж ты то знаешь толк в удовольствиях, даже устраиваешь вечеринки для высшего света. Ох, как бы мне хотелось попасть на них и взглянуть хоть одним глазком.   
\- Я ничего не знаю ни о каких вечеринках! - в сердцах бросила Элайза, вдруг забыв о своей роли любезной хозяйки и светской львицы. Её лицо побледнело и вытянулось, губы сложились в тонкую линию - это все чушь и не имеет ничего общего с правдой. И я ничего не хочу слышать об этой деревенщине, она не достойна даже того, чтобы её имя звучало под сводами этого дома.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, милая - попыталась успокоить её Джейн, сообразив, что она всё-таки сболтнула чего-то лишнего - как скажешь.   
Элайза нервно попыталась поставить чашку на блюдце, но не, рассчитав траектории, уронила её, вылив остатки чая на подол своей юбки.   
\- Черт бы вас всех побрал! - воскликнула она, пытаясь стряхнуть с юбки жидкость, но это было бесполезно, невероятно красивое небесно - голубое муслиновое платье было безнадёжно испорчено. Такая мелочь никогда раньше не расстроила бы Миссис Кэмпион, но сейчас это был удар ниже пояса. Она схватила свою кружку и лёгким быстрым движением швырнула её в сторону Миссис Бёрк. Кружка с глухим грохотом ударилась об стену и рухнула на пол, расколовшись на много маленьких расписных кусочков, заставив Джейн в ужасе замереть в ожидании своей участи, не зная чем закончится её необдуманный визит.   
Элайза пыталась взять себя в руки, не желая показать смятение своей недавней подруге, но это ей никак не удавалось. Её обычное расслабленное спокойствие и уверенность в себе сменились тревогой, злостью и паникой. Она ненавидела Шарлотту Хэйвуд и мечтала разорвать её на куски, уничтожить в глазах обществa, опорочив и унизив всю её многочисленную семью. Однако, Элайза прекрасно понимала, что вслед за этим придёт расплата, которая перевернёт её собственную жизнь, и уже её имя будут склонять по всему Лондону. Черт бы побрал её брата, зачем он вообще на свет появился, даже сейчас, из могилы он угрожал разрушить жизнь своей сестры. Миссис Кэмпион терялась в догадках откуда Кроу и Сидни стало известно о её делах с опиумом, а тем более об истории с Чарльзом, которая, как она считала была надёжно похоронена вместе с ним.   
Наконец, Элайза села, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, и любезно улыбнулась Миссис Бёрк, которая в ответ шумно выдохнула и смогла расслабиться.   
\- Может ещё чаю, Джейн? - мягко спросила Элайза.   
\- Да пожалуй, спасибо - все ещё осторожно ответила Миссис Бёрк.   
\- Итак, вы были на турнире в Сэндитоне? - спросила Миссис Кэмпион, сверля свою подругу ледяным взглядом своих голубых глаз и фальшиво улыбаясь - мои дела не позволили мне присутствовать там.   
\- Только на открытии - ответила Миссис Бёрк извиняющимся тоном и увидев вопросительный взгляд Элайзы добавила - я ожидала худшего, но они смогли меня удивить. Представление было действительно потрясающим. Весь свет и сам принц - регент были в полном восторге.   
Миссис Кэмпион недовольно нахмурила брови, прекрасно понимая, что она проиграла Шарлотте и в этом сражении, но тут же взяла себя в руки, одарив Джейн очаровательной улыбкой. В её рукаве был козырь, о котором ещё никто не знал, и скоро Шарлотта Хэйвуд пожалеет, что встала на её пути. 


	56. I wasn't expecting this

Он наблюдал как Джорджиана весело болтала с красивым молодым мужчиной, явно неравнодушного к ней. Она же, в свою очередь, очень тепло и искренне улыбалась, отвечая на его шутки. Наконец, мужчина встал, откланялся и спустился вниз, оставив Джорджиану на попечение Артура и Тома, которые радостно обсуждали происходящее на арене и совсем не обращали на Мисс Лэмб никакого внимания. Это был его шанс, который никак нельзя было упускать. Он встал, неслышно подошёл к Джорджиане и опустился на скамью рядом с ней. Она не отрываясь смотрела на арену, куда только что под громкие овации публики вышел Лорд Брум, и не заметила его присутствия. Он протянул руку и коснулся её плеча. Вздрогнув, Джорджиана резко обернулась и посмотрела на него широко открытыми от удивления глазами.   
Она молчала, начисто потеряв дар речи, и медленно разглядывала его, не зная как поступить дальше. Ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы Брум был сейчас с ней, избавив её от трудного выбора и решений. Наконец, придя в себя Джорджиана отодвинулась от него и огляделась по сторонам в поисках поддержки. Артур и Том, сидевшие перед ними продолжали свой разговор, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила она - зачем ты сюда приехал?   
Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на неё.   
\- Я думал, что ты будешь рада меня видеть - сказал он - но видимо я ошибался.   
\- А что ты ожидал после того что произошло? - спросила Джорджиана - скажи мне, Отис! Ты едва не погубил меня из-за своей глупости и тщеславия.   
\- Я не хотел этого, ты же знаешь - взмолился Отис - и я ужасно сожалею о всех своих поступках. Если бы я только мог вернуть все назад.   
\- Но ты не можешь - сурово ответила она - время ушло и той Джорджианы, которая любила тебя и которую ты предал больше не существует. Она не вернётся, Отис, слышишь? Никогда не вернётся.   
\- Если бы ты только дала ещё один шанс - сказал он - только один, возможно ты поняла бы, что я действительно раскаялся и изменился ради тебя.   
\- Ты ничего никогда не делал ради меня - сказала она с горькой ухмылкой - ты всегда заботился только о себе, открывал все двери, используя моё имя, прикрывая им свои карточные долги, проваливаясь все ниже на дно бездны. Это не любовь, Отис! Я не знаю что это, но точно не любовь.   
\- Ты появился тогда, когда мне было очень одиноко и воспользовался этим - в сердцах продолжила Джорджиана - Сидни ведь предупреждал меня, а я не слушала. Это ты заставил меня считать его врагом, а он всего лишь хотел уберечь меня от разочарования и позора.   
\- Ты даже не хочешь дать мне шанс? - спросил он с надеждой.   
\- Я очень много думала об этом - ответила она - я была полна сомнений, воспоминаний о прошлом. Но нет, я не могу этого сделать, я не могу снова быть рядом с тобой. Мы совсем чужие, и я не чувствую себя в безопасности. Прости меня, но ничего не выйдет.   
Он скорбно вздохнул и словно поник, превратившись на миг в маленького обиженного мальчика.   
\- Не на этот ответ я рассчитывал - признался он.   
\- Мне очень жаль, Отис - сказала Джорджиана - но это все, что я могу тебе предложить. Я не понимаю зачем ты приехал сюда. Я не ответила ни на одно твоё письмо, неужели тебе этого было недостаточно?   
\- Я приехал предупредить тебя об опасности - ответил Отис - я узнал, что этот негодяй Ховард едет в Сэндитон. Его слуга проболтался в трактире. Я приглядывал за ним после твоего похищения, и вот, наконец, выпал случай.   
\- Что? Что ты знаешь о нём? - спросила Джорджиана с нескрываемым интересом - что сказал слуга.   
\- Он был изрядно пьян, но постоянно говорил о какой-то девчонке и Мистере Паркере. Я решил, что речь может идти о тебе и следующим утром выехал в Сэндитон с первой почтовой каретой.   
\- Он не говорил что они собираются делать? - снова спросила она - может что-то конкретное?  
\- Ты как будто совсем не удивлена - задумчиво произнёс Отис и внимательно посмотрел на Мисс Лэмб.  
Джорджиана тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Честно говоря нет. Я знаю, что он должен был приехать - ответила она - но могу только догадываться зачем.  
\- Слуга что-то говорил о богатой вдовушке - вспомнил Отис - которая щедро заплатит за то, чтобы эта дрянная девчонка исчезла. Но я понятия не имею кто она и что она имеет против тебя.   
\- Да дело вовсе не во мне, а в Шарлотте - бросила Джорджиана.  
\- В Шарлотте Хэйвуд? - переспросил Отис - а она тут при чем?   
\- Эта долгая история - ответила Джорджиана, бросив взгляд на арену. Из-за разговора с Отисом она пропустила состязание и теперь очень жалела об этом - он что-то ещё говорил?   
\- Больше ничего - ответил Отис - Джорджиана...   
\- Прошу прощения - вмешался Брум - неслышно подошедший с ним - Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но вам точно не нужна моя помощь, Мисс Лэмб?   
Джорджиана смутилась и вскочила со своего места.   
\- А собственно кто вы такой? - вдруг осмелев спросил Отис, ревность, обуревавшая его все это время взяла своё - и почему вы вообще вмешиваетесь в чужой разговор?   
Джорджиана открыла рот, но Брум опередил её.   
\- Я сопровождающий Мисс Лэмб, Лорд Брум - спокойно ответил он, сумев скрыть от посторонних свое волнение - а вы я так понимаю Мистер Молинье?   
\- Совершенно верно - с вызовом ответил Отис - у нас личный разговор и вас он никак не касается.   
\- Простите, но я не могу согласиться, я здесь по поручению её опекуна - Мистера Паркера - сказал Брум - и могу покинуть её только если она сама этого захочет.   
\- Она и так хочет чтобы вы ушли - сказал Отис, выходя навстречу Бруму - мы чудесно обходились без вас.   
Брум повернулся и посмотрел на Джорджиану, переводящую взгляд с него на Отиса. Она явно была взволнована, пытаясь принять правильное решение.   
Она глубоко вздохнула и бросила взгляд на Отиса.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы остались, Лорд Брум - сказала Джорджиана.   
\- Как пожелаете, Мисс Лэмб - ответил Брум.   
\- Благодарю вас за помощь, Мистер Молинье - серьёзно сказала Джорджиана - я очень благодарна вам за ваши сведения. По всем остальным вопросам я выразилась предельно ясно, надеюсь между нами больше не возникнет недопонимания.   
Всё её поведение, поза, тон говорили о том, что их разговор закончен.   
\- Конечно, Мисс Лэмб - ответил Отис поникшим голосом - я понимаю. Хорошего дня.   
Он кивнул Джорджиане и Лорду Бруму и бегом спустился вниз, изо всех сил стараясь не оглядываться.   
Джорджиана проводила его взглядом и осмотрел ложу, не в силах вернуться к Бруму. Ей отчего-то было стыдно и неуютно, как-будто она не оправдала его ожидания.   
Сидящие перед ними Том и Артур оглянулись и с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Опомнившись, они, наконец, поздравили Лорда Брума с победой, избавив Джорджиану от необходимости задавать глупые вопросы.   
Брум принял поздравление и, со всем присущим ему изящество, освободился от братьев Паркеров и вернулся к Джорджиане, которая сидела и наблюдала за ним, дрожа от волнения.  
-Позвольте поздравить вас, Лорд Брум - еле выдавил из себя Джорджиана - надеюсь бой не сильно утомил вас.   
\- Спасибо - ответил он, внимательно разглядывая её - со мной все в полном порядке.   
Появление Отиса заставило Мисс Лэмб чувствовать себя виноватой, никаких причин для этого не было, но это чувство внезапно охватило её, не давая прийти в себя.   
Он замолчал, не желая давить на неё расспросами, но на душе его было такое волнение и тревога, которые заставляли его сердце биться чаще. Брум никогда не считал себя ревнивым, даже презирал это чувство, но сейчас оно протянуло к нему свои холодные руки, заставляя волноваться и сомневаться в себе. Он знал, что Мистер Молинье играл слишком большую роль в жизни Джорджианы и это знание никак не давало ему покоя.   
\- Отис узнал про Ховарда и просто хотел предупредить меня - как - будто извиняясь сказал Джорджиана.   
\- Вам не нужно ничего объяснять мне, Мисс Лэмб - ответил Брум, улыбаясь.   
Она посмотрела на него, почувствовав как холодок отчуждения пробежал по её спине. Его чувства были явно задеты и Джорджиана подсознательно ощущала это. Она должна была что-то сделать, Отис не мог снова разрушить всю её жизнь.   
\- Но я хочу этого! - наконец, воскликнула она - я должна объяснить все, не хочу секретов между нами. Мне нечего скрывать от тебя.   
Он улыбнулся, слегка оттаяв, и нежно взял её за руку.   
\- В таком случае, я внимательно тебя слушаю, Джорджиана - сказал он. 

Ему никогда не нравилось на водах, особенно летом, жара и куча народа, снующего туда сюда отбивали всю охоту выезжать куда - либо. Вот и сейчас, сидя в карете и внимательно разглядывая прогуливающихся вокруг и около арены его передернуло от отвращения. Он вытер платком шею и лоб, жалея о том что так тепло оделся. Он не знал был ли он прав, согласившись на эту авантюру, но желание отомстить Сидни Паркеру и этой чернокожей  
гордячке было настолько сильным, что он не стал сопротивляться, тем более на кону были большие деньги, которые позволили ему безбедно жить какое-то время. Однако, будучи далеко не глупым малым, Ховард не мог не осознавать тот факт, что в случае неудачи его могут ждать и тюрьма, и виселица. Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя скорбные мысли, и высунулся из кареты, пытаясь увидеть в толпе блуждающих гостей своего слугу, верой и правдой служившего ему уже более 15 лет и охотно участвующего в любых его делишках.   
Оглядевшись по сторонам, он резко выпрямился, увидев одного из мужчин, сопровождающего Паркера на балу, и ударился головой об раму окна кареты. Громко выругавшись, он всунул голову обратно и продолжил наблюдение. Джентльмен вышел из своей коляски и протянул руку красивой рыжеволосой даме, а потом и второй своей более молодой спутнице. Они медленно прошли к арене, приветствуя праздно гуляющих, и скрылись в главных воротах. Ховард усмехнулся про себя, представляя что он мог бы сделать с этими очаровательными леди и злорадно потёр свои сальные, пухлые руки.   
\- Сэр! - вывел его из сладких грёз Гарлинг - мы все разузнали. Завтра состоится гребная гонка, все Паркеры заявлены как участники, его друзья Кроу и Баббингтон тоже. Так что с ними не будет проблем.   
\- Отлично - ответил Ховард - завтра наш день, Гарлинг. Завтра Сидни Паркер узнает почём фунт лиха.  
\- Как скажете, Мистер Ховард - согласился слуга.   
\- А где этот проныра Купер? - спросил Ховард - сколько можно его ждать, это жара меня убивает.   
\- Он сказал что останется здесь, чтобы добыть ещё сведений - ответил Гарлинг - но я бы на вашем месте не сильно доверял ему. Он безбожно пьёт и может сболтнуть лишнего. Не зря же Бикрофт в свое время избавился от него.   
\- Вечно ты паникуешь, Гарлинг - ответил Ховард - не много кто согласился бы на такую авантюру, нам повезло, что мы нашли его. Купер очень полезный малый, да и кто из нас не пьёт? Я бы тоже не отказался от портвейна или бренди.   
\- Будет сделано, Сэр - сказал Гарлинг - как только вернёмся обратно. Хозяйка сказала, что вас будет ждать царский обед.   
Ховард довольно усмехнулся и погладил свой живот.   
\- Поехали отсюда пока я не расплавился от этой жары - приказал он, снова вытирая платком свое мокрое от пота лицо и толстую шею - и пока никто не увидел нас здесь.   
Гарлинг молча кивнул и, обойдя карету, забрался на козлы рядом с кучером. Лошади тронулись, увозя своего тучного пассажира в куда более приятное для него место. 

Он проводил взглядом отъезжающую карету, не зная что предпринять. Последовать за Ховардом или найти Мистера Паркера.   
Отис был невероятно расстроен разговором с Джорджианой, в глубине души все же надеясь достучаться до неё и вернуть такое ценное для него расположение. Только сегодня он осознал, что Джорджиана навсегда потеряна для него и место в её сердце занято другим мужчиной. Те взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга сказали ему больше, чем могли бы сделать тысячи слов.   
В расстроенных чувствах, он спустился с трибуны вниз, невидящий взором окидывая это несомненно красивое и интересное место, и неожиданно наткнулся на знакомое лицо, того самого Купера, от которого он случайно узнал о планах Ховарда. Не желая выдать себя, Отис спрятался за спинами других джентльменов и весь обратился в слух.   
\- Завтра самое удобное время - сказал Купер высокому джентльмену с угрюмым выражением лица - они все заявлены как участники и дамы останутся одни. У нас будет фора, никто не знает, что мы здесь, Гарлинг.   
Его собеседник сдержанно кивнул, не сказав ни слова.   
\- Я пока останусь здесь - продолжил Купер - может я смогу нарыть что-то интересное. Можешь доложить Ховарду, что завтра его желания сбудутся. Да и наши с тобой тоже.   
Гарлинг в ответ снова кивнул и молча покинул арену. Отис, в свою очередь, тоже последовал за ним, оставив Купера дальше обмозговывать свои грязные делишки. Он знал его ещё как слугу Бикрофта и уже тогда испытывал к нему отвращение. Купер был страшным, беспринципным человеком и Отис надеялся, что вместе они смогут его остановить.   
Он должен был найти Паркера и рассказать ему обо всем. Потеряв Джорджиану, он все же сохранил остатки гордости и чести и намеревался расплатиться с Паркером за его поступок. Сидни вытащил Отиса из долговой тюрьмы, хотя мог радостно танцевать на его костях. Этого Мистер Молинье уже никогда не забудет. Первый раз в жизни ему искренне протянули руку помощи, ничего не прося взамен. И кто? Человек, который должен был его ненавидеть всеми фибрами своей души.   
Сейчас, глядя вслед уезжающей карете Отис принял решение найти Мистера Паркера и предупредить его об опасности. Он развернулся и решительным шагом пошёл в сторону арены. Но путь его оказался недолгим.   
\- Отис? - услышал он удивленный знакомый голос и резко обернулся к нему навстречу. Прямо за его спиной стояли Шарлотта и Сидни, сопровождаемые долговязым мальчикой и двумя светловолосыми девочками.   
\- Мистер Молинье? - спросил Мистер Паркер - каким ветром вас сюда занесло?   
Сидни не испытывал к нему ненависти, но ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Отис вновь ворвался в жизнь Джорджианы, перевернул все с ног на голову.   
\- Я здесь, чтобы передать вам информацию - ответил Отис.   
\- Вы уже видели Джорджиану? - нетерпеливо спросил Шарлотта.   
\- Какую информацию? - перебил её Сидни.   
Отис на мгновение растерялся, не зная кому ответить первым.   
\- Да, я говорил с ней, Мисс Хейвуд - ответил он Шарлотте и повернувшись к Сидни добавил - у меня есть данные насчёт Ховарда и его людей. Я могу помочь вам. Думаю они хотят предпринять что-то на регате, проходящей завтра.   
Сидни и Шарлотта в недоумении переглянулись и снова уставились на Отиса.   
\- Но как? - спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Я сейчас все объясню - ответил Отис.   
\- Филлип, ты не мог бы проводить девочек в главную ложу и побыть там вместе с моими братьями пока мы не придём? - спросил Сидни - только будь очень осторожен, теперь ты их защитник.   
\- Конечно могу - радостно воскликнул Филлип, чувствуя что ему доверили большую ответственность - сделаю все в лучшем виде, Мистер Паркер.   
Он взял девочек за руки и вошёл с ними в главные ворота.   
Отису потребовалось добрых пятнадцать минут, чтобы объяснить как он сюда попал и какой информацией владеет. Закончив свой рассказ, он внимательно посмотрел на Сидни, словно ожидая его вердикта.   
\- Благодарю вас, Мистер Молинье - наконец, сказал он - ваша помощь сейчас как нельзя кстати.   
Отис коротко кивнул в ответ, принимая его благодарность.   
\- Позвольте спросить по какому поводу собрание? - вмешался Кроу.   
Всё обернулись на звук его голоса. Шарлотта и Сидни с облегчением вздохнули, увидев, что Эллисон стояла рядом с ним, держа его за руку. Шарлотта посмотрела на сестру, чувствуя, что во время их отсутствия что-то произошло, но та лишь смущённо улыбнулась и опустила глаза.   
\- Мистер Кроу - сказал Сидни - это Отис Молинье, у него есть информация о Ховарде, которая нам будет очень полезна.   
\- Наслышан о вас, Мистер Молинье - ответил Кроу, внимательно разглядывая собеседника, в, конце концов протянув ему руку - рад, что вы присоединились к нам. 


	57. I  cannot go back. I am compelled to go forward.

Она сделала вид, что посмотрела в окно, нежно лаская руками полупрозрачную мягкую ткань штор. Яркое утреннее солнце и небольшой ветерок говорили о том, что сегодня будет прекрасный день и гребная гонка обязательно состоится. Смутное чувство тревоги внезапно нахлынуло на неё, но тут же сменилось другим образом. Она увидела его. Он нежно взял её за руку, улыбнувшись, и медленно притянул её к себе. Она вновь почувствовала тепло его тела и глубину его прекрасных глаз, сердце её застучало быстрее, а щеки загорелись румянцем. Она инстинктивно укуталась в шторы, желая ещё крепче примкнуть к собственному видению. Его губы снова были так близко, а дыхание таким обжигающе - горячим, что она резко громко вздохнула и улыбнулась сама себе, не открывая глаз.  
\- Элли? - спросила Шарлотта - ты меня слышишь?  
Ее младшая сестра не обратила на неё внимания, все ещё продолжая поглаживать штору, словно танцуя с ней в элегантном вальсе.  
\- Эллисон Хэйвуд! Я сейчас к тебе обращаюсь! - воскликнула Шарлотта, улыбаясь - что с тобой происходит?  
Младшая Хэйвуд вздрогнула, отпустила шторы и посмотрела на неё.   
\- А? Что? - спросила Эллисон, словно выходя из сладкого сна - ты что-то сказала?  
\- Где ты витаешь, Эллисон? - спросила старшая Хэйвуд - Господи, о ком ты думаешь? О, нет, не говори, я и так знаю о ком. Что произошло вчера после того как ты убежала? С этими приготовлении к регате и новостями от Отиса я даже не успела с тобой поговорить. Вы выглядели такими странными когда вернулись.  
Эллисон покраснела ещё сильнее и опустила глаза.  
\- Что-то не так? - с волнением переспросила Шарлотта.  
Эллисон подняла глаза, и Шарлотта увидела в уголках их слёзы. Сердце забилось в волнении, но последующая за этим улыбка сестры успокоили её. Она поняла, что слезы Эллисон от счастья.  
\- Френсис сделал мне предложение стать его женой - еле слышно сказала Эллисон - и я приняла его.  
С радостным выкриком Шарлотта сорвалась с кровати и ураганом бросилась прямо к сестре. Заключив её в свои горячие объятия она прижалась своим лбом к её и улыбнулась.  
\- Я так рада за тебя, Эллисон - воскликнула она, глядя ей прямо в глаза - я же знаю, что ты любишь его, а он любит тебя.  
\- Да, это так - ответила младшая Хэйвуд, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое спокойствие - он очень добр ко мне.  
\- Это не просто доброта, милая - сказала Шарлотта - он любит тебя, он стал совсем другим человеком. Ты должна верить ему и своим чувствам.  
\- Я верю - ответила Эллисон и слезы градом покатились по её щекам, она зарыдала - ты даже представить себе не можешь как я счастлива. Он такой... такой... он меня понимает... Я не знаю как выразить свои чувства. С ним я могу быть самой собой, могу просто молчать, плакать, не боясь ничего. Я так люблю его, Шарлотта...   
\- Когда ты скажешь папе? - спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Френсис и я разговаривали с ним вчера - ответила Эллисон.   
\- Что? Как? Когда? - воскликнула Шарлотта - почему нам ничего не сказали? Что ответил папа?   
\- Он дал свое благословение - сказала Эллисон.   
\- Но почему вы нам ничего не сказали? - спросила Шарлотта, широко улыбаясь.   
\- Вы были так заняты разговорами о Ховарде и регате, мы решили не мешать вам и рассказать позже. Прости меня, Шарлотта. Не злись, пожалуйста.   
\- О, Эллисон, не говори глупостей - ответила она - как я могу злиться на тебя, тем более сейчас. Господи, как же я рада за тебя. А Филлип, он будет просто в восторге от этого, по- моему, он без ума от Кроу.   
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом - сказала Эллисон, смеясь - он все рассказал про меня Френсису.  
\- Ну это не так уж и плохо - возразила Шарлотта - значит Мистер Кроу точно знает что делает.   
\- Возможно ты права - согласилась младшая Хэйвуд.   
\- Итак, нам пора собираться, скоро начнётся гонка, а мне ещё нужно кое- что проверить на старте - сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Ты уверена, что нам вообще нужно идти туда? - с тревогой спросила Эллисон - После всего, что рассказал Мистер Молинье, может быть лучше остаться здесь?   
\- Нет, Эллисон, мы не можем - ответила она.   
\- Но это очень опасно, Шарлотта - возразила сестра.   
\- Да, ты права - согласилась Шарлотта - но если нас не будет сегодня, они попытаются завтра или в другой день, мы не можем прятаться вечно. Их нужно остановить. И благодаря Отису у нас есть преимущество, мы ждём их появления, а Ховард и его люди этого не знают.   
\- Мне все равно страшно - честно призналась Эллисон.   
\- Я знаю. Мне тоже - ответила она - но мы будем не одни.   
Эллисон тяжело вздохнула и кивнула в ответ.   
\- Хорошо, тогда я пойду собираться - сказала она. 

Она поставила чашку на стол и внимательно посмотрела на своего собеседника.  
\- Теперь я понимаю ваше беспокойство - сказала Леди Сьюзан, задумчиво посмотрев на Брума - с другой стороны, мы вполне могли ожидать этого от Миссис Кэмпион. Она, сама того не зная, нашла себе подобного. Элайза —вполне достойна такого компаньона.   
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что за таким милым личиком прячется настоящее чудовище - сказал он.   
\- Да, к сожалению, внешность обманчива - согласилась Леди Вустер - не корите себя, ей многих удалось обвести вокруг пальца, даже Мистера Паркера.   
\- Он очень обеспокоен из-за Шарлотты и Джорджианы - сказал он - считает, что они не в безопасности.   
\- А вы? - спросила Сьюзан с хитрой улыбкой.   
\- И я тоже - признался он.   
\- И за кого же вы беспокоитесь больше - спросила она, чуть сощурив глаза.   
Он улыбнулся, слегка покачав головой.   
\- Позвольте мне не отвечать на этот вопрос - сказал Брум - тем более я уверен, что вы и так знаете ответ.   
\- Возможно - сказала она, загадочно приподнял одну бровь.   
\- Разрешите мне проводить вас на регату - предложил Брум.   
\- С большим удовольствием - сказала Сьюзан. 

Поляна около реки была украшена красивыми шатрами и флажками. Многочисленные угощения, сувениры и другие товары могли удовлетворить взыскательный вкус любого из гостей Сэндитона.   
Элегантные дамы в разноцветных платьях, джентльмены в цилиндрах и с тростями, казалось, заполонили всю поляну.   
Сидни сглотнул, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу. Как он мог защитить Шарлотту среди этого пестрого сборища людей. Этот чёртов Купер был прав, лучшего момента для покушения как сегодня и представить себе сложно. Множество незнакомых людей собрались на небольшом пятачке. Он выругался про себя и подошёл к Тому.   
\- О, Сидни, как хорошо, что ты здесь - воскликнул он, улыбнувшись - где же Шарлотта, мне так нужна её помощь. Я запутался в участниках.   
\- Том, ты помнишь о чем я вчера тебе говорил? - в недоумении спросил Сидни.   
\- Да, конечно, но я думал.. - начал Том.   
\- О чем ты думал? - перебил его младший брат - пойми, это не шутка.   
\- Я понимаю, но черт, я правда не справлюсь без неё - взмолился Том - не представляю как она разбирается со всем этим. Шарлотта - настоящее чудо.   
\- Я знаю - ответил Сидни - успокойся, мы попытаемся все уладить.   
Том нервно закивал ему. Сидни похлопал его по плечу и отправился на поиски Шарлотты и Эллисон, которые должны были прибыть с минуты на минуту. 

Карета подскочила на кочке и она нервно вцепилась в руку сестры.   
\- Успокойся, все будет хорошо, Эллисон - сказала Шарлотта, чувствуя что и её сердце вот - вот вырвется из груди, но все же пытаясь улыбаться.   
\- Девочки, да что с вами такое происходит? - спросила Миссис Хэйвуд - вы сами на себя не похожи. Неужели вы так сильно волнуетесь за своих женихов?   
\- Да, ты права мама - ответила Шарлотта - это просто волнение. С нами все в порядке.   
\- Я тоже хочу участвовать в гонке - вмешался Филлип - Мистер Паркер или Мистер Кроу разрешат мне участвовать?   
Шарлотта и Эллисон переглянулись и мысленно поблагодарили брата за вмешательство. Слава богу им не придётся объяснять все родителям.   
\- Ты ещё слишком мал, Филлип, чтобы соревноваться с джентльменами - ответила Миссис Хэйвуд.   
\- Ну папа! - умоляюще сказал Филлип.   
\- Я согласен с твоей матерью - ответил Мистер Хэйвуд, но увидев разочарованное лицо сына добавил - но ты можешь спросить у Мистера Кроу и Мистера Паркера управлять лодкой и сможешь покатать наших дам. Это, конечно, не участие в состязании, но все же.   
\- Спасибо, папа - сказал он, улыбнувшись и посмотрев в окно, радостно воскликнул - а вот и река, а там вдалеке шатры, я думаю мы приехали, я прав, Шарлотта?   
\- Да, как ты всегда прав - ответила она, улыбаясь. 

Она оглянулась по сторонам и недовольно поморщилась. В глубине души она была довольна всем происходящим, но ни за что бы не созналась в этом, особенно мужчине, спешащему сейчас ей навстречу.   
Чуть запыхавшись, он почтенно поклонился ей, она в ответ лишь нахмурила брови.   
\- Леди Денэм! - воскликнул Том - как я рад, что вы здесь и в этот раз уж точно не пропустите регату.   
\- В прошлый раз я была немного занята - сказала Леди Денэм - изгоняла двух змей из Сэндитон - Хаус, которые никак не могли дождаться моей встречи с апостолами.   
\- Понимаю - сказал Том, кивнув, на самом деле не поняв ни слова из того, что сказала почтенная дама.   
Она фыркнула и повернулась в сторону Баббингтонов, следующих за ней.   
\- Ну долго мне ещё ждать вас? - сказала она - что вы как неживые? Пусть ещё хоть раз кто-то посмеет назвать меня старой.   
\- Ну что вы, Леди Денэм, вы любому из нас дадите фору - с улыбкой сказал Баббингтон и, поклонившись, добавил - Мистер Паркер.   
\- Лорд Баббингтон, Леди Баббингтон - приветствовал Том.   
Дамы в ответ сделали реверанс.   
\- Шарлотта прибыла не с вами? - спросил Том.   
\- Нет, Мисс Хейвуд прибудет со своей семьёй в следующем экипаже - ответил Баббингтон.   
\- Да, да, конечно - растерянно ответил Том.   
\- Вы приготовили мне место, Мистер Паркер? - спросила Леди Денэм - или я буду стоять в этой толпе до конца регаты?   
\- О, нет, что вы, Леди Денэм - ответил Том, выбираясь из глубины собственных мыслей - я приготовил чудесные места в большом шатре, там есть все необходимое и отличный вид на реку. Вам понравится.   
\- Посмотрим, Мистер Паркер - недоверчиво сказала Леди Денэм - ведите нас, я не могу ждать вечно.   
Том поклонился и, протянув Леди локоть, смело шагнул в сторону шатров. 

Сидни подошёл как раз вовремя, чтобы приветствовать семью Хэйвуд. Радость от встречи с Шарлоттой за секунду сменилась тревогой за неё. Все прибывшие были встречены и сопровождены под большой навес, внутри которого расположились Леди Денэм и Леди Вустер. Баббингтоны все ещё прогуливались вдоль реки, разглядывая окрестности. Брум и Джорджиана мирно болтали рядом с подносом с фруктами. Все казалось таким обычным и спокойным, что Сидни подумалось, что, может быть, вся история с Ховардом и Элайзой это просто страшный сон, который растаял вместе с рассветом.   
\- Я все проверил ещё раз - сказал только что подошедший Кроу - пока ничего подозрительного. Но я бы на твоём месте не расслаблялся.   
Сидни грустно усмехнулся и кивнул другу.   
\- Если честно, все чего я сейчас хочу это взять Шарлотту в охапку и увезти туда, где никакой Ховард её не найдёт, да что там, где вообще никто не найдёт.   
\- О, дружище, как я тебя понимаю - сказала Кроу со смешком - меня с самого утра не покидает эта мысль. Я бы прямо сейчас убрался отсюда.   
\- Как прошёл разговор с Мистером Хэйвудом? - спросил Сидни, не сводя глаз с Шарлотты, пытающейся объяснить что-то его старшему брату. Наконец Том засиял, улыбнулся, обнял Мисс Хэйвуд и почти вприпрыжку отправился в судейский шатер.   
\- Лучше, чем ожидалось - ответил Кроу - меня по крайней мере не распяли на кресте при входе.   
\- Не верю, что все было так плохо - сказал Сидни.   
\- Было бы гораздо легче, если бы Леди Денэм не была такой словоохотливой - сказал Кроу.   
\- Наша уважаемая Леди сдала тебя с потрохами? - спросил Сидни.   
\- Несомненно - сказал Кроу - слава богу Мистер Хейвуд оказался очень здравомыслящим человеком.   
\- Видимо как и все Хэйвуды - заметил Сидни, переведя взгляд на брата и сестру, стоящих около навеса со сладостями - вот бы и Паркерам получить хоть малую толику этого здравомыслия.   
\- Ну с тобой то все в порядке, мой друг - сказал Кроу - чего я не могу сказать о твоих родственниках.  
\- Кто знает, кто знает - сказал Сидни - по моему проблем от меня не меньше чем от затеи Тома.   
\- Перестань посыпать свою голову пеплом - ответил Кроу - ты бы не попал в это положение, не будь Том так безумен в своих идеях. Если бы он застраховал Сэндитон все было бы по-другому.   
\- Да, но я должен был уделять ему больше времени, следить за делами - ответил Сидни - ведь я знал, что он витает в облаках и не видит того, что творится под ногами.   
\- Да никто не мог предугадать что произойдёт во время бала - сказал Кроу - как никто не мог предположить, что твоя бывшая невеста может оказаться таким чудовищем.  
Сидни тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Шарлотту, разговаривающую с Леди Сьюзан. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, она обернулась к нему и улыбнулась такой искренней улыбкой, от которой растаяли все его горести и сомнения. Перед ним была та, ради которой он снова готов был пройти через любые испытания. 

\- Дамы и господа! - обратился Том через рупор ко всем присутствующим - приветствую вас на гребной гонке! Ввиду большого числа желающих участвовать гонка будет проходить в пять этапов. В каждом заезде будет участвовать 4 лодки, победители каждого заезда выйдут в финал. Он и определит победителя. Первый заезд начнётся через несколько минут! Желаю удачи всем участникам!!!   
Раздались громкие аплодисменты и гости заняли свои места, чтобы насладиться первыми стартами.   
Августа вся замерла в томительном ожидании. Мистеру Джеймсу Стрингеру - главному архитектору Сэндитона и протеже самого принца - регента было дано право открывать эту гонку. Она посмотрела по сторонам, словно ища поддержки присутствующих, и встретилась взглядом с улыбающийся Шарлоттой. Мисс Хэйвуд, не раздумывая, подошла к ней и, взяв за руку, крепко сжала её.   
\- Я тоже болею за Мистера Стрингера - шёпотом сказала она - кстати в прошлом году именно он и его команда выиграли гонку.   
\- Правда? - спросила Августа - Джеймс... Мистер Стрингер никогда не рассказывал об этом.   
\- Не думаю, что когда - то расскажет - ответила Шарлотта - он слишком скромен, чтобы хвастаться. Но Мистер Стрингер по праву заслужил всяческого восхищения и уважения, как человек и как настоящий друг. Думаю, тебе очень повезло с ним. Он явно отвечает тебе взаимностью.   
Августа покраснела и смущённо опустила глаза.   
\- Это так очевидно? - спросила она.   
\- Я никогда не видела его таким счастливым как вчера и сегодня - ответила Шарлотта - и полагаю, что это твоя заслуга.   
Румянец еще сильнее залил щеки юной Леди Баббингтон.   
Прозвучал выстрел, и дамы устремили взгляд на на излучину реку, откуда вот вот должны были появиться первые участники.   
Сердце Августы рвалось из груди, отбивая бешеный ритм, когда лодка Стрингера, вырвавшись вперёд, на всех парах неслась к финишу. Ещё пара минут и зрители взорвались аплодисментами, приветствуя первых победителей.   
Августа едва переборола в себе желания броситься к нему навстречу и утонуть в его горячих объятиях. Но, как и полагается настоящей леди, смогла взять себя в руки и смиренно ждала его возвращения к навесу.   
Вскоре состоялся второй и третий заезд и определены следующие участники финала. Публика была в восторге.   
В четвёртой гонке были заявлены братья Паркеры и Кроу с Баббингтоном и Брумом. Джентльмены откланялись и покинули главный шатер, оставив дам на попечение Мистера Стрингера. 

Он посмотрел на улыбающуюся Шарлотту, о чем-то в красках рассказывающей Мисс Лэмб и другой темноволосой молодой девушке, и злорадно улыбнулся. В нескольких метрах от них Купер подошёл к Мистеру Джеймсу Стрингеру, якобы желая поздравить с победой в гонке и восхититься его архитекторскими способностями. Гарлинг ухмыльнулся, Купер действительно был незаменим в таких делах и сегодня для них обоих настал звёздный час. 


	58. Anything can happen anywhere

Подул сильный ветер, заставивший затрепетать навес так сильно, что у неё ёкнуло сердце. Странное неприятное предчувствие окутало её, словно одеяло. Она протянула свою холодную руку и коснулась Шарлотты. Та повернулась к ней, радостно улыбаясь.  
\- Что-то случилось, Эллисон? - спросила Шарлотта.   
Возбуждение от предстоящей гонки лишило её той осторожности, которая была так присуща её младшей сестре. Находясь здесь в кругу родных и друзей, Шарлотта почти забыла о Ховарде и его людях.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие - честно ответила Эллисон.  
\- Успокойся, они ничего не смогут сделать пока мы здесь, у всех на виду - ответила она.   
\- Да, возможно ты права - согласилась младшая Хэйвуд.   
\- Я совсем забыла поздравить тебя и Кроу с помолвкой - вмешалась Джорджиана, стараясь как-то разрядить атмосферу - он, конечно, весьма спорный кавалер, но сердцу не прикажешь.   
\- Джорджиана... - укоризненно сказала Эллисон - Френсис вовсе не так плох как ты о нем думаешь. Вам просто нужно узнать друг друга поближе.   
\- Да я просто шучу, Эллисон - ответила Джорджиана, улыбаясь и обнимая Эллисон - просто ты такая напряжённая.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась, слушая их. Она понимала, что в лице Джорджианы у неё и Эллисон появилась ещё одна горячо любимая сестра.   
Она почувствовала как маленькая тёплая ладошка опустилась в её ладонь. Шарлотта опустила голову и увидела Алисию. Она погладила её по светлой голове и крепко сжала её ладошку.  
\- Ты будешь болеть за папу, дядю Сидни и дядю Артура? - спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Конечно - ответила Алисия - и они обязательно победят, дядя Сидни и папа самые сильные.  
\- Правильно - ответила Шарлотта - они самые сильные и мы будем болеть за них.  
Алисия радостно закивала и хитро посмотрела на неё.  
\- А у меня сюрприз для тебя - сказала Алисия.  
\- Да? А какой? - спросила Мисс Хэйвуд.  
\- Записка - сказала Алисия, протягивая Шарлотте плотносложенное письмо - можно я пойду к Генри и Филлипу?  
\- Да, конечно, спасибо, Алисия - пробормотала Шарлотта, торопливо разворачивая письмо.   
На простой бумаге была написана небольшая записка:  
" Мисс Хэйвуд, у нас возникли неожиданные проблемы на старте. Мне очень нужна ваша помощь прямо сейчас. Том Паркер."  
Почерк Тома показался ей каким-то странным, но, возможно, это можно было объяснить спешкой. Она непременно должна была помочь ему.   
Бросив беглый взгляд на Эллисон и Джорджиану, все ещё мирно беседующих друг с другом, Шарлотта решила не терять время и действовать самостоятельно. Не сказав никому ни слова, она бросилась к месту старта, решив срезать путь через пролесок. 

Эллисон оглянулась, с ужасом обнаружив, что Шарлотты рядом с ней нет. Её охватила паника. Беспорядочно глядя по сторонам, она потерялась в целом море красок и человеческих лиц. Уже теряя надежду, ей удалось зацепить взглядом её бежевую шляпку и ярко-розовый плащ. Шарлотта бежала в лес. Не помня себя от ужаса, Эллисон побежала следом за ней.

Добежав до середины пути,   
Шарлотта услышала выстрел стартовой пушки. Она замерла на месте, поняв, что гонка началась без её участия. А нужна ли она была на старте? Что же на самом деле произошло?   
Солнце спряталось за тучу, оставив её в полутьме леса. Шарлотта оглянулась по сторонам и её сердце похолодело от ужаса. Она вдруг поняла, что попала в ловушку. Шарлотта снова подвергла себя опасности, так же глупо и нелепо, как тогда в Лондоне. С той только разницей, что рядом с ней уже не было Сидни, он участвовал в гонке.   
Она резко развернулась, чтобы побежать обратно, но прямо перед ней возник мужчина, совсем недавно говоривший с Джеймсом о регате. Она дернулась и, развернувшись, побежала в другую сторону, но увидела слугу Ховарда, который в прошлый раз был в карете вместе с Джорджианой. Они загнали её в угол. Кричать и звать на помощь было бессмысленно, в шуме и гвалте, царивших сейчас у финишной линии ее криков никто не услышит. Она тяжело дышала, не зная, что делать дальше. 

Холодный страх, сковавший её на мгновение, отступил, позволив Шарлотте продумать план действий. Она знала, что нельзя паниковать, ведь ей никогда не справиться с двумя взрослыми, крепкими мужчинами в одиночку, а значит нужно импровизировать и тянуть время так долго, насколько это вообще возможно.   
\- Джентльмены! - громко сказала она - вы что-то хотели мне сообщить? Иначе я не понимаю вашего жгучего желания остановить меня.   
Гарлинг и Купер усмехнулись, глядя друг на друга.   
\- Дерзкая малышка, да, Гарлинг? - сказал Купер - не удивительно, что вдовушка увидела в ней соперницу. Горячая девчонка. Перед такой сложно устоять.   
\- Ты слишком много говоришь - прервал его угрюмый Гарлинг.   
\- А ты слишком кислый всегда, наверное ешь слишком много простокваши - сказал Купер, сам посмеявшись над своей шуткой.   
Гарлинг в ответ лишь скривился ещё сильнее.   
Шарлотта слушала их молча, медленно отходя к реке, она скорее была готова утонуть, чем оказаться в руках у Ховарда и его мерзких преспешников.   
\- Так что вы хотите от меня, господа? - спросила она, отходя ещё на пару шагов назад.   
\- Мы пришли, чтобы сказать тебе, что ты поедешь с нами - самодовольно ответил  
Купер - и не надейся, что тебя кто-то спасёт. Все слишком заняты гонкой, чтобы вспоминать о какой-то деревенской девчонке.   
\- Зачем я вам, джентльмены? - снова спросила Шарлотта, уже зная ответ, но оттягивая время и в глубине души надеясь, что хоть кто-то заметит её отсутствие раньше, чем случится непоправимое.   
Она незаметно сделала ещё пару шагов назад, а Гарлинг и Купер подошли ближе друг к другу. Теперь, глядя на неё, они не видели что происходит за их спиной. Окрыленные такой лёгкой и блистательной победой, они расслабились и напрочь забыли об осторожности. Что-то мелькнуло среди кустов, и Шарлотта подумала, что это могла быть Эллисон, заметившая её отсутствие и побежавшая следом за ней, сердце её замерло на мгновение. Сестра могла попасть в ловушку к этим негодяям, как и она сама.   
Шарлотта пыталась разглядеть хоть что-то за спиной Гарлинга, не привлекая к себе внимания, но это ей никак не удавалось.   
Сердце её стучало как сумасшедшее.   
"Только бы не Эллисон и не Джорджиана" - мысленно молилась она, готовясь принять весь удар на себя. Шарлотте было страшно, но страх за себя не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем ужасом, который она испытывала от мысли, что Эллисон или Джорджиана попадут в руки к Ховарду. 

Эллисон бежала что было сил, но никак не могла догнать Шарлотту. Она не знала местность и плутала среди тропинок, запинаясь о камни и коряги. Запыхавшись, она остановилась ненадолго, чтобы отдышаться и, услышав шаги за спиной, резко обернулась, готовая в любой момент пуститься наутек. Эллисон с облегчением выдохнула, увидев бегущего к ней Френсиса. Кроу остановился, взял её за руки и уверенным движением прижал к себе.   
\- Всё будет хорошо - сказал он - успокойся.   
\- Френсис... Шарлотта... нам нужно туда - воскликнула она, указывая в лес - я оглянулась, а её нет, я так испугалась, а потом.. потом я бежала как только могла, но никак не могла найти её... нам нужно найти её! Это я виновата, я не должна была выпускать её из вида.   
\- Тихо, тихо... Шарлотта уже не одна, с ней Сидни - ответил Кроу, ещё крепче прижав её к себе, чувствуя дрожь во всем её теле - все будет хорошо. 

Она снова шагнула назад, неумолимо приближаясь к реке и сталкивая Гарлинга и Купера между собой.   
Внезапно она увидела того, кто прятался в кустах и с облегчением выдохнула. Это был Сидни. Он был здесь, с ней, а не участвовал в гонке.   
Сидни поднял руку, приложив указательный палец к губам, словно прося Шарлотту не выдавать его.   
Она перевела взгляд с него на Купера, а потом на Гарлинга, словно оценивая их.   
\- Мне кажется мы не с того начали, господа - смело сказала Шарлотта, стараясь говорить так громко, чтобы они не услышали приближения Сидни - мы даже не представились друг другу - я - Шарлотта Хэйвуд. А как мне к вам обращаться?   
Купер захохотал в голос, напрочь потеряв бдительность, а Гарлинг лишь хмуро посмотрел на него, а потом на Шарлотту.   
\- Мы знаем кто ты, пташка - сказал Купер, делая пару шагов к ней - мы все про тебя знаем. Про тебя и твоего женишка. Уж я об этом позаботился.   
\- Вы наверное очень предусмотрительны? - спросила Шарлотта - и не любите неожиданностей?   
\- Конечно нет, кто их любит? - нахально сказал Купер.   
\- Тогда тебе это не понравится - раздался у него за спиной голос Сидни.   
Купер резко развернулся на каблуках и тут же получил два мощных удара в лицо, а следом несколько коротких в живот. Сидни бил нещадно, не сдерживаясь, не соблюдая никаких правил. Мистер Паркер был в гневе и готов уничтожить любого, стоящего между ним и Шарлоттой. Купер согнулся, держась за лицо и живот, и осел на землю, не в силах оправиться от полученных ударов. Сидни толкнул его и развернувшись, двинулся на Гарлинга, который при его появлении бросился к Шарлотте и прикрылся ей как живым щитом, схватив её так, что в любой момент мог легко свернуть ей шею.   
\- Отпусти её сейчас же - ледяным тоном потребовал Сидни - я знаю ты далеко не дурак и не хочешь болтаться на виселице.   
Гарлинг молча шагнул назад, потащив Шарлотту за собой, в глубине души все ещё надеясь, что он сможет улизнуть.   
\- Оставь её - повторил Сидни - ты прекрасно знаешь, что твой хозяин обречён, но хочешь ли ты пойти с ним? Подумай хорошенько!   
Сидни сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд, заставив Гарлинга отступить.   
\- Мне нечего терять - сказал он, наконец - не подходи ко мне, а то я сверну ей шею.   
\- Хорошо - ответил Сидни, отходя назад - не трогай её. Возьми меня. Зачем она тебе? Это я помешал вам украсть Джорджиану. Это за меня вам заплатила Миссис Кэмпион. Возьми меня вместо неё и сделай со мной все что захочешь. Я не буду сопротивляться. Поверь мне, ни ты, ни Ховард в накладе не останетесь.   
Гарлинг замер, всерьёз обдумывая его предложение.   
\- Нет - из последних сил воскликнула Шарлотта, пытаясь вырваться из его жёсткой хватки, но силы были явно не равны - нет, Сидни, не делай этого!   
\- Я должен, Шарлотта - ответил Сидни - это моя вина, и я должен сам все исправить.   
Из её красивых, широко открытых глаз, потекли слезы. Она замотала головой и, резко дернувшись и выгнувшись назад, со всей силы укусила Гарлинга за руку. Он взвыл от боли и чуть ослабил хватку, позволив Шарлотте выскользнуть из его рук. Секунда, и Сидни оказался около него. Он оттащил Шарлотту к себе за спину и накинулся на Гарлинга, нанося ему один удар за другим, едва успевая уворачиваться от ответных. Его соперник был силен и, в отличие от Купера, владел боксерскими приёмами.   
Однако гнев Сидни в этот раз сыграл ему на руку, придав ему сил и отваги. Он наносил удар за ударом, готовый сокрушить противника. Гарлинг понял, что проигрывает и выхватил нож, желая растерзать Сидни.   
Он выпрямился, сплюнув скопившуюся во рту кровь, крепче обхватил нож, решительно двинувшись на Сидни, но внезапно остановился и медленно осел на землю.   
Сидни и Шарлотта в изумлении подняли глаза и увидели Джеймса Стрингера, застывшего позади него с большим камнем в руках.   
\- Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно опоздал? - спросил Джеймс.   
\- Вы как никогда кстати, Мистер Стрингер - сказал Сидни, слегка улыбнувшись, но все ещё тяжело дыша.   
Лежащий недалеко Купер зашевелился и ,издав какие-то жуткие нечленораздельные звуки, заставившие Шарлотту вздрогнуть от неожиданности, попытался встать на ноги. Вскоре ему это удалось, он смахнул с лица кровь, стекающую из его сломанного носа и пошёл прямо на неё.   
\- Не в этот раз, приятель - сказал Кроу, наотмашь ударив его под колени какой-то палкой.   
Купер охнул и свалился прямо на живот, уткнувшись носом в траву и мелкие ветки. Он застонал и через секунду потерял сознание, позволив присутствующим вздохнуть спокойно. 

Через пару минут на поляне появились Фред и другие рабочие, за которыми успел послать Филлипа Стрингер. Они утащили Гарлинга и Купера, намереваясь закрыть их в укромном местечке до встречи с судьёй. Стрингер и Кроу поспешили к своим дамам, чтобы успокоить их и рассказать о том, что случилось.  
Шарлотта и Сидни остались одни. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, уткнувшись лицом в ворот его теперь уже грязной рубашки. Он крепко сжал её в своих объятиях.   
\- Прости меня, я должен был прийти раньше - сказал Сидни, нежно гладя её по голове - я вообще не должен был оставлять тебя.   
Она шмыгнула носом и ещё крепче обняла его за талию. Сидни наклонился и поцеловал её во взъерошенную макушку. В пылу борьбы её шляпка слетела с головы и упала в траву, но сейчас о ней уже никто и не вспомнил.   
Шарлотта отстранилась и, протянув руку к его лицу, легонько прикоснулась к ссадинам на скуле и губе.   
\- Тебе наверное больно - сказала Шарлотта и по щеке её потекли слезы. Только сейчас, поняв что она и Сидни в безопасности, Шарлотта оценила весь ужас произошедшего. Она могла погибнуть, а самое страшное - она могла потерять Сидни, а этого её сердце не выдержало бы.   
\- Это пустяки - ответил он, улыбнувшись, стараясь подбодрить Шарлотту - лучше скажи ты цела? Что они успели сделать с тобой?   
\- Ничего - торопливо ответила она - ничего, ты успел как раз вовремя. Я как могла пыталась тянуть время.   
\- У тебя это прекрасно получалось - сказал Сидни - знаешь, в какой то момент мне даже показалось, что приди я позже ты бы уговорила их отпустить тебя и сдать Ховарда властям.   
\- О, Сидни - засмеялась она - у тебя ещё хватает сил шутить. Но как ты оказался здесь? Я думала вы участвуете в гонке. Как же команда Паркеров?  
\- Лорд Брум и Лорд Баббингтон любезно согласились на время стать братьями Паркерами, Артур, кстати был только за. А команда рабочих с удовольствием заняла четвертую лодку - объяснил Сидни - но вот что ты делаешь в лесу одна? Каким чертом тебя сюда понесло? Ты же знала, что это опасно.   
\- Я получила записку от Тома, мне передала её Алисия - ответила Шарлотта, протягивая записку, которую она машинально сунула в боковой карман плаща.   
Сидни развернул и внимательно прочитал её.   
\- Но это же не почерк Тома - сказал он.   
\- Я знаю - ответила Шарлотта с тяжёлым вздохом - но я поняла это слишком поздно. Прошу, не злись на меня.   
\- Как я могу злиться на тебя? - сказал Сидни, улыбнувшись - тем более сейчас. И знаешь что, я больше чем уверен, что наше приключение в лесу было куда увлекательнее гонки.   
\- О, Сидни - сказала Шарлотта, смеясь и крепко обнимая его за талию.  
Сидни наклонился и нежно поцеловал её в губы, радуясь что все, наконец, закончилось и сегодня его Шарлотте уже ничего не грозит. 

Джорджиана нервно прохаживалась, то и дело глядя на дорогу. Сердце бешено стучало, не давая ей успокоится. Несколько минут назад, когда рабочие выволокли на свет божий приспешников Ховарда, а джентльмены сообщили хорошие новости, Джорджиана прыгала от радости, сгорая от желания поделиться своими чувствами с Лордом Брумом, который уже шёл ей навстречу, закончив последнюю гонку.   
Заржавшая лошадь вывела её из оцепенения, Джорджиана увидела карету, ехавшую прямо на неё. Она спешно сошла с дорожки, но лошади, уже набравшие ход, тоже повернули и неслись прямо на неё. Секунда, и она уже лежала на траве, вытолкнутая из-под колёс кареты чьей-то сильной рукой. Она вскочила и увидела рядом с собой Отиса. Мистер Молинье поднялся и, спешно отряхнувшись, обратился к подбежавшему Бруму  
\- Это был Ховард! - воскликнул он - мы должны его догнать.   
Убедившись, что Джорджиана цела, Брум жестом указал Отису на свою коляску. Не теряя времени, они забрались на козлы и тронулись, оставляя после себя лишь клубы пыли.   
Сердце Джорджианы замерло на мгновение, ноги подкосились и стало трудно дышать. Ей хотелось кричать от бессилия и отчаяния. Джорджиана Лэмб никогда не была набожной, но прямо сейчас, стоя около дороги и глядя в даль, она истово молилась, прося бога о милости для такого родного и любимого ею человека. 


	59. Fate is gifted us a second chance

Он схватился рукой за цилиндр, чуть было не слетевший с головы, и нервно посмотрел на своего компаньона. Меньше всего он сейчас хотел находиться с ним рядом, но по воле случая это был именно Брум. 

\- Нужно ехать быстрее! Мы должны нагнать его во что бы то ни стало - воскликнул Отис, борясь с желанием выхватить вожжи из рук Брума.   
\- Мы не будем гнать - спокойно ответил Брум - пусть он думает, что в безопасности и никто не следует за ним. Я не собираюсь гоняться за ним до самого Лондона.   
\- Но мы же упустим его - не унимался Отис.   
\- Мы упустим его, если будем делать глупости, Мистер Молинье - ответил Брум - у них четыре лошади и добрая карета, а у нас лишь эта коляска, запряженная отнюдь не самыми быстрыми рысаками. Мы просто не догоним их на равнине. Пусть он лучше осядет где-нибудь в Сэндитоне, а мы тихонько поедем за ним.   
\- Но! - снова воскликнул Отис.   
\- Терпение, Мистер Молинье - спокойно ответил Брум, продолжая следовать за Ховардом - иногда всем нам не хватает терпения.   
Отис снял цилиндр, и с нетерпением вытер лицо рукавом.   
\- Что вы хотите от Джорджианы? - наконец, спросил он.   
\- Я не собираюсь отвечать на этот вопрос - ответил Брум, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выкинуть его из коляски, но не показав это ни жестом, ни взглядом.   
\- Что? Что вы нашли в ней? Она же не такая, как вы? - не унимался Отис - Кто она для вас? Просто развлечение? Как кукла в вашей коллекции?   
\- Кукла? - не выдержал Брум - Господи, что вы такое несёте? Вы ничего не знаете обо мне, чтобы говорить подобные вещи.   
\- Всё вы одинаковые, богатенькие и знатные - сказал Отис - вы используете людей, считаете, что все можно купить и продать.   
\- Вижу вы довольно невысокого мнения о высшем сословии - усмехнулся Брум - и в ваших глазах я тоже безнадежен.   
\- А разве нет? - продолжил Отис - вы так и не сказали кто для вас Джорджиана.   
\- Это вас совершенно не касается, Мистер Молинье - жёстко ответил Брум - у вас был шанс, теперь я хочу воспользоваться своим.   
Отис замолчал и посмотрел на носки своих ботинок. В глубине души он знал, что Брум абсолютно прав, но его самолюбие никак не давало признать это.   
\- Я люблю Мисс Лэмб - наконец, ответил Брум - и она это знает. Джорджиана сама должна решить как ей быть дальше. Я не буду давить на неё.   
Отис, словно по-новому, посмотрел на Брума. Он понял, что ошибся в нём так же сильно, как когда-то в Бикрофте и его окружении, за что он и Джорджиана расплачивались до сих пор.   
\- Кажется карета останавливается - сказал Брум, указывая на второй проулок на въезде в Сэндитон.   
Отис кивнул и они, проехав чуть дальше, остановились в соседнем проулке, пройдя пешком к дому, где укрылся Ховард.   
  
Он был невероятно зол на Гарлинга и Купера, меряя большими шагами комнату и ожидая пока его вещи погрузят в карету. Из-за глупости этих двух олухов, ему придется срочно бежать из Сэндитона, пока не случились новые неприятности.   
Ховард никак не мог понять, почему вдруг все пошло не так как планировалось. Идея с запиской была идеальной и сработала как часы. Девчонка кинулась на старт, забыв обо всем, своими ногами бежала туда, где её ждали его люди. Он уже постирал руки в предвкушении того куша, что он получит от Миссис Кэмпион, мечтая о том на что он потратит эти деньжищи когда увидел как несколько рабочих выводят Гарлинга и Купера из лесу. К слову сказать вид у них был довольно потрепанный. Лицо Гарлинга было покрыто синяками и ссадинами, а Купер вообще представлял собой довольно жалкое зрелище. Поминутно утирая рукавом кровь, все ещё ручьём стекающую из его свернутого на бок носа, он тихонько постанывал, словно больная собака. Не было никаких сомнений в том, какой именно человек обошёлся так с его людьми. Ховард потёр свой жирный подбородок, с болью вспоминая об ударе, подаренном ему Сидни во время бала, и вздрогнул от неприятного предчувствия. Гарлинг и Купер попали в свою же ловушку, а теперь пришёл и его черёд.   
Движимый страхом и паникой, он приказал вознице гнать в Сэндитон, не упустив случая отомстить Джорджиане, так неожиданно возникшей на его пути.   
Вот и теперь, стоя в этой маленькой, уютной комнате он никак не мог отделаться от тревоги и беспокойства.   
\- Ваши вещи готовы, сэр - сказал возничий - мы можем трогаться прямо сейчас. Если конечно вы не желаете взять с собой еды.   
Ховард задумался на мгновение и, повелительно указав на кухню, распорядился собрать с собой еды и спиртного, не забыв рассчитаться с хозяйкой.   
Закончив все приготовления, он вышел на улицу и, оглядевшись вокруг, открыл дверь кареты.   
\- Я бы на вашем месте так не торопился, Мистер Ховард - спокойно сказал мужской голос - я думаю у властей есть пара вопросов к вам.   
Ховард обернулся, к своему ужасу увидел одного из друзей Паркера и молодого, худого, темнокожего парня рядом с ним. Ховард решил блефовать.   
\- Какая интересная компания - захохотал он - что вас привело ко мне, джентльмены. Не припомню что знаком с кем - то из вас.   
\- Меня зовут Отис Молинье! - воскликнул он, выходя вперёд и словно бросая вызов Ховарду.   
\- О, Мистер Молинье - сказал Ховард, мерзко усмехнувшись - тот самый которым меня так пугали меньше года назад. Та сладкая пташка только и делала, что говорила о тебе, пока я не рассказал правду о том, что это ты проиграл её в карты.   
\- Это неправда - закипел Отис - это ложь, я любил Джорджиану и никогда бы не причинил ей зла.   
\- Бла, Бла, Бла - сказал Ховард, сально улыбнувшись и вытерев своей пухлой рукой выступивший от волнения пот со лба - это все слова, Мистер Молинье. Слова ничего не значат. Вы глупы, бедны и безнадёжны, и когда - нибудь закончите свои дни под забором.   
\- Достаточно - громко сказал Брум - мы здесь совсем не для этого.   
\- А для чего вы здесь, милейший? - ухмыльнулся Ховард.   
\- Вы и ваши люди покушались на жизни Джорджианы Лэмб и Шарлотты Хэйвуд - спокойно ответил Брум, таким тоном как будто читал светские новости - мы должны задержать вас.   
Ховард рассмеялся в голос и снова открыл дверь кареты.   
\- Ни один из вас не способен на это - ответил он и наклонился внутрь кареты - по крайней мере пока у меня есть это.   
Он повернулся к Бруму и Отису, держа мушкет в правой руке.   
\- Если вы сейчас выстрелите - сказал Брум, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, несмотря на все его внутреннее волнение - то вам уже не избежать виселицы. На что вы надеетесь? Что верёвка не выдержит вашего веса? Не тешьте себя иллюзиями, найдётся управа и на вас и на вашу компаньонку.   
Ховард поумерил свой пыл, явно раздумывая над словами Брума. Перспектива болтаться в петле со сломанной шеей явно не впечатляла его. И зачем он только согласился на сделку с этой Кэмпион? Никакие деньги не стоили его жизни, жаль, что Ховард понял это далеко не сразу.   
\- Отдайте мне оружие - продолжил Брум - и у вас появится шанс сохранить жизнь. Вам не избежать наказания, но сейчас только вам решать каким оно будет.   
Ховард опустил револьвер и внимательно посмотрел на Брума.   
\- Нет, он не должен уйти - воскликнул Отис и бросился к нему.   
Ховард явно не ожидал этого и, вскинув руку, не целясь, выстрелил прямо в Отиса. Мистер Молинье дёрнулся и осел на землю, завалившись за высокое колесо кареты.   
Ховард наклонился вперёд, внимательно разглядывая раненого. Брум, не медля ни секунды, резко потянул ручку и с размаха ударил Ховарда дверью кареты. Тот охнул, схватившись за голову, и, не удержавшись на ногах, плюхнулся прямо на спину, решив свою незавидную участь.   
  
Всё дальнейшее для Брума было похоже на кошмарный сон, который никак не собирался заканчиваться. Приехавшие через пару минут после выстрела, Кроу с рабочими довольно быстро скрутили Ховарда и помогли перенести Отиса в карету. Брум, не жалея лошадей, гнал к месту регаты, в надежде найти там доктора Фукса. И его надежды оправдались. Не успели они подъехать, как их встретили встревоженные Джорджиана, Шарлотта и Эллисон. Он спрыгнул на землю и с помощью Сидни отнёс Отиса в дальний шатер, куда незамедлительно прибыл и сам Доктор Фукс.   
Выходя из-под навеса, он столкнулся с Джорджианой, которая смотрела на него широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами. Он оглядел себя, желая понять причину её испуга, и понял, что его светло-серый жилет и белая рубашка были перепачканы кровью.   
\- Это не моя кровь - пробормотал он и опустил глаза, все ещё чувствуя вину, что не уберег этого юнца от ранения.   
Джорджиана лишь ахнула и, не сказав ни слова, вбежала в шатер, кинувшись к импровизированной кровати, на которой лежал Отис. Доктор Фукс, уже разложивший свои инструменты, начал колдовать над ним.   
Брум глубоко вздохнул и опустил глаза, не в силах видеть Джорджиану рядом с Отисом.   
Её поведение и взгляд сказали ему больше, чем могли любые слова. Её чувства к Отису никуда не исчезли и среди них двоих она несомненно выбрала Мистера Молинье. Ещё пару недель назад он и представить себе не мог, что его жизнь сможет измениться после поездки в какой-то маленький и забытый богом курортный городок. Он развернулся и медленно пошёл к реке. Бруму нужно было побыть одному, чтобы решить как поступить дальше.   
  
День клонился к закату и гости, ещё недавно гуляющие между шатрами, наконец, покинули поляну. В свете последних событий финальный заезд регаты так и не состоялся и был перенесён на следующий день. Том был в ударе и обставил все так, как будто это было запланировано, пообещав после финала устроить лодочные прогулки по реке всем желающим. Гости были в восторге и покидали регату с лёгким сердцем, с нетерпением ожидая нового интересного дня.   
Сидни вышел из шатра, на время ставшим полевым госпиталем, и нервно вытер пот со лба.   
Он вдруг почувствовал себя таким уставшим, что сил держаться на ногах, казалось, больше не было. Сидни медленно шёл вдоль реки, наслаждаясь тёплым вечерним воздухом, пока не наткнулся на Лорда Брума, сидящего около причала. Мистер Паркер неслышно подошёл к нему и сел на соседнюю скамью.   
Брум не сразу заметил его присутствие, продолжая вглядываться в речную гладь. Последние лучи заходящего солнца красивыми узорами падали на воду и, отражаясь яркими бликами, слепили глаза и погружали его в свои мысли.   
\- Здесь действительно очень красиво - наконец, сказал Брум - Мисс Хэйвуд была права, Сэндитон может покорить любого, кто захочет впустить его в свое сердце.   
\- Шарлотта почти всегда оказывается права - ответил Сидни, улыбнувшись - я, к своему сожалению, понял это далеко не сразу. Даже в Сэндитоне она смогла увидеть куда больше, чем я, несмотря на то, что вырос здесь.   
\- Вам очень повезло с ней - сказал Брум - вы счастливый человек, Мистер Паркер. Не каждому в жизни выпадает такая удача.   
\- Я знаю - коротко ответил Сидни, все ещё продолжая улыбаться.   
\- Как дела у Мистера Молинье? - спросил Брум.   
\- Ранение довольно тяжёлое - ответил Сидни - но его жизнь вне опасности. Доктор Фукс действительно знает свое дело. Какое-то время он, конечно, проведёт в постели, но думаю довольно скоро придёт в норму.   
\- Он пришёл в себя? - снова спросил Брум.   
\- Да - ответил я Сидни, усмехнувшись - и сразу же сказал, что он идиот и сам виноват в том, что Ховард стрелял в него.   
\- Не буду спорить - согласился Брум - он повел себя глупо, но я рад, что он легко отделался, все могло закончиться куда более плачевно.   
\- И закончилось бы, если бы не вы - вмешалась Шарлотта, внезапно появившаяся за их спиной.   
Брум лишь кратко кивнул в ответ.   
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил её Сидни.   
\- Да - ответила Шарлотта - Отиса отвезли в Сэндитон, а ещё вернулись Кроу и Баббингтон - Ховард и его люди в полиции, их взяли под стражу. Лорд Баббингтон договорился, чтобы завтра их конвоировали в Лондон, где они предстанут перед судом.   
Брум окинул её печальным взглядом, понимая, что Джорджиана ускользала от него безвозвратно и возможно он никогда больше не увидит её.   
\- Отличная новость - воскликнул Сидни с облегчением.   
\- Это ещё не все - перебила его Шарлотта - Ховард был так напуган из-за выстрела, что рассказал все о Миссис Кэмпион.   
\- Может быть так оно и лучше - задумчиво сказал Сидни.   
\- Каждый в конечном итоге получает то, что заслуживает - продолжил за него Брум.   
\- Думаете в этот раз ей не выкрутиться? - спросила Шарлотта - если честно мне не по себе от одной мысли, что завтра она сможет придумать ещё что-то новенькое.   
\- Если вы позволите - сказал Брум - у меня есть некоторые связи, и на мой взгляд самое время ими воспользоваться. Думаю Леди Вустер также окажет содействие.   
\- Благодарю вас, Лорд Брум - ответил Сидни, вставая и протягивая ему руку - я в неоплатном долгу перед вами. Надеюсь завтра мы сможем поговорить в более спокойной обстановке.   
Брум встал и пожал руку Сидни.   
\- Мне очень жаль, но боюсь завтра меня уже не будет в Сэндитоне - ответил Брум, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое лицо, но Шарлотта сразу почувствовала неладное - но не беспокойтесь, я позабочусь о деле Миссис Кэмпион.   
Сидни удивлённо посмотрел на него, но только открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, как почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение Шарлотты. Он обернулся к ней и увидел мольбу в её глазах. Шарлотта просила его оставить Брума в покое.   
\- Как вам будет угодно, Лорд Брум - наконец, сказал Сидни - ещё раз благодарю за помощь.   
Мужчины откланялись, и Сидни с Шарлоттой отправились к карете, где их уже ждали Кроу и Эллисон. Последние гости разъехались, оставив Брума одного, наедине с собственными грустными мыслями.   
  
Солнце село за горизонт, унося с собой этот невероятный день. Брум почувствовал необычайную тоску и пустоту внутри, словно вместе с этим днем из его жизни ушла вся радость и покой. Он сел на скамейку, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, пытаясь найти душевное равновесие, но ему это никак не удавалось. Боль, отчаяние и печаль, которые он так старательно прятал внутри себя, наконец, вырвались на волю и взяли верх над его разумом. Он удивился, почувствовав слезы на своих щеках. Ещё никогда раньше боль потери не была такой горькой, никогда раньше женщина не значила столько, сколько эта взбалмошная девчонка. Её прямота, открытость и непримиримость покорили его сердце навсегда. Каждый её взгляд, улыбка, даже нахмуренные брови приносили ему невероятную радость и счастье. Неужели он потерял её навсегда? Это мысль стучала в висках, не давая ему покоя с тех самых пор, как Джорджиана вбежала в шатёр. И только теперь, оставшись в одиночестве, он смог признаться себе в этом.   
Он утер слезы и, открыв глаза, посмотрел на потемневшую воду.   
\- Вы не против если я присяду рядом? - послышался голос за его спиной.   
Он вздрогнул и резко встал, развернувшись к говорящему.   
\- Я... я думал вы уехали вместе с Мистером Молинье - сказал он дрожащим от волнения голосом - я...   
\- Нет... - ответила Джорджиана - я не уехала с ним... и не собиралась.   
\- Но я думал... - начал Брум.   
\- Я просто должна была убедиться, что с ним все в порядке - сказала Джорджиана, улыбаясь - ведь он пострадал из-за меня. А вы слишком много думаете, Лорд Брум.   
\- Значит вы не...? - спросил Брум, боясь услышать ответ на свой вопрос.   
\- Я уже сделала свой выбор, Лорд Брум - ответила Джорджиана - и Отис должен будет его принять.   
Она подошла к нему ближе и нежно провела рукой по его щеке.   
\- Спасибо, что заступились за меня и спасли Отиса - сказала она - он мог наломать дров и погибнуть.   
Я надеюсь вы не пострадали?   
\- Со мной все в порядке - ответил он.   
\- Как и всегда - парировала она - несокрушимый Лорд Брум, вас ничего не может вывести из равновесия.   
\- Не скажите, я только что смотрел на закат и плакал как барышня, при мысли о том, что навсегда потерял самого дорогого для меня человека - честно сказал Брум, глядя ей прямо в глаза.   
Её ресницы взлетели вверх, и Джорджиана бросилась к нему в объятия, прижимаясь всем телом к Бруму.   
\- Я тоже люблю тебя - тихо сказала она и, зарывшись пальцами в его неожиданно мягкие волосы, нежно поцеловала в губы, разрушая последние сомнения и преграды между ними.   
Брум нежно обнял её за спину и талию, ещё крепче прижимая к себе и не оставляя ни малейшего шанса на побег.


	60. My thoughts exactly

Она проснулась от какого-то шума. Ласковое солнце уже осветило комнату. Шарлотта сладко потянулась, зарывшись руками в мягкую подушку, и, нехотя, встала с кровати.  
\- Шшшш.. - послышался сдавленный шёпот - тише, ты всех разбудишь. Господи, что ты натворил.  
\- Я не мог это так оставить, это нечестно - ответил второй голос, тоже шёпотом.   
\- Нам нужно уйти отсюда, и немедленно - прошептала Эллисон (Шарлотта, наконец-то, её узнала) - ох и влетит нам.   
\- Ну Эллисон! - взмолился Филлип, ну, пожалуйста!  
\- Пошли в сад, пока не перебудили весь дом - строго ответила Эллисон.  
Филлип что-то промычал ей в ответ и они ушли из коридора.  
"Интересно, что они задумали?" - подумала Шарлотта.  
Эллисон была благоразумной и трезвомыслящей девушкой, а вот Филлип постоянно выдумывал для себя новые приключения, не давая скучать ни сёстрам, ни родителям.  
Шарлотта спешно оделась и спустилась в сад, твёрдо намереваясь узнать что, черт возьми, здесь происходит.  
С момента отъезда Сидни в Лондон ей было очень одиноко. Шарлотта тосковала и не представляла себе как она могла бы жить без него всю оставшуюся жизнь. Её младшая сестра также не находила себе места, тревожно ожидая возвращения Кроу.  
Влюбленные не желали расставаться, но сложившиеся обстоятельства требовали их присутствия в Лондоне. Прошло чуть больше месяца со дня покушения Ховарда на Шарлотту и Джорджиану, и теперь он сам и его люди предстали перед судом, где джентльмены были свидетелями. Что касается Миссис Кэмпион, то дело оказалось сложнее, чем предполагала Шарлотта вначале. Огромные деньги и связи сыграли свою роль, и Элайзу выпустили на свободу. Однако её радость продлилась не долго. Своевременное вмешательство Лорда Брума, а после и Леди Вустер с Кроу убедило властей присмотреться к Миссис Кэмпион и её деятельности. В конце концов, на свет всплыли торговые дела Мистера и Миссис Кэмпион, которые и решили судьбу Элайзы. Их доходы были признаны незаконными, а большая часть состояния, включая большое поместье и городской дом в Лондоне были реквизированы в пользу казны. Миссис Кэмпион получила довольно скудное содержание, которое вряд ли привлекло бы к ней хотя бы мало-мальски приличного жениха, особенно после той шумихи, что творилась в газетах. Суд был благосклонен к ней, избавив от тюремного заключения, но и это вряд ли было ей по душе, поскольку не имея денег на лучшее, Элайза вынуждена была поселиться в поместье родителей. Только одному богу было известно какая жизнь ожидала её там, в доме где она выросла, с отцом, который никогда не любил её и день за днём напоминал ей о Чарльзе.  
Суд был окончен и все получили по заслугам, об этом сообщалось в последнем письме Сидни, однако мужчины остались в Лондоне ещё на пару дней, чтобы закончить дела, в том числе и по приготовлению к свадьбам. Шарлотта очень надеялась, что они смогут вернуться к балу, посвящённому окончанию турнира.  
Она улыбнулась. Их большая авантюра удалась на славу, и о Сэндитоне заговорили по всей Англии. Аренда апартаментов была расписана до конца сезона, и Леди Денэм смогла вернуть свои инвестиции, чему была несказанно рада. Том витал в лучах славы и, наконец-то, нашёл время, чтобы побыть со своей семьёй. Диана получила предложение руки и сердца от доктора Фукса, и долго отказывалась от него, ожидая, что этим безумно расстроит Артура. Но поговорив с братом, решила не упускать свой шанс.  
Шарлотта вышла в сад и огляделась вокруг, не видя ни брата, ни сестру.  
Внезапно она услышала сдавленный смех в зарослях у дальней скамейки, где они так часто гуляли с Сидни. Шарлотта неслышно подошла поближе и увидела Эллисон и Филлипа сидящих к ней спиной и радостно хихикающих.  
\- Что у вас тут происходит? - как можно строже сказала Шарлотта, пользуясь привилегией старшей сестры.  
С тех пор как уехали родители, Филлип, оставшийся на попечении сестёр и Леди Денэм, вёл себя на редкость спокойно, но теперь он явно задумал что-то дерзкое.  
Эллисон и Филлип резко встали, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, словно скрывая что-то за своими спинами.  
\- Всё в полном порядке - сказал Филлип с широкой улыбкой, которая так и не смогла убедить Шарлотту.  
\- Что вы там прячете от меня? - снова спросила Шарлотта - Эллисон, я знаю, что-то не так, я слышала ваш разговор в коридоре.  
\- Я говорила, что мы перебудим весь дом - бросила Эллисон в сторону брата - и зачем я послушала тебя.   
\- Эй, да ты сама подняла шум - ответил Филлип с обидой - он здесь уже три дня, и никто ничего не заметил. Если бы ты не вмешалась никто бы ничего и не узнал.  
Эллисон сердито посмотрела на брата и снова опустила глаза.  
\- Кто такой он? - воскликнула Шарлотта - Господи, что здесь вообще происходит?  
\- Тебе это вряд ли понравится - сказала Эллисон, отходя в сторону, открывая перед Шарлоттой своего тайного гостя.  
Беспокойство резко сменилось умилением, как только она увидела кого так яростно скрывали её брат и сестра.  
Недалеко от скамейки, в высокой траве сидел щенок. Маленький, неуклюжий, с большими лапами и забавно висящими ушами, он смотрел на неё такими жалобными глазами, что у Шарлотты екнуло сердце. Его золотистая шерсть поблескивала на солнце, делая его невероятно милым, словно показывая всем настоящее маленькое чудо природы. Щенка трясло от страха, но он все же сделал пару шагов навстречу ей, словно желая подружиться. Шажок, ещё шажок, ещё один. Он был таким трогательным, что Шарлотта не смогла сдержать улыбку, за что тут же была вознаграждена приветственным вилянием маленького хвостика. Она присела на корточки, протянув к нему руки, которые тут же были облизаны. Шарлотта нежно почесала его за ухом и взяла на руки. Она испытала невероятную нежность, прижав к себе маленький, пушистый, тёплый комочек, ещё раз подумав про себя как сильно ей не хватает Сидни.  
Щенок ласково лизнул её щеку и Шарлотта рассмеялась.  
\- Правда он очень хороший? - спросил Филлип - я не мог оставить его там, он бы умер от голода.  
\- Да, он прелесть - сказала Шарлотта, улыбаясь, но опомнившись добавила - постой, ты притащил щенка в Сэндитон - Хаус? Что скажет Леди Денэм когда узнает? Филлип, мы не на ферме, ты не можешь так поступать.  
\- Я знаю - серьёзно ответил он - но что я должен был делать, оставить его умирать? Он сидел рядом с утесом, такой голодный и такой одинокий.  
\- А что ты сам делал там один - вмешалась Эллисон - не помню, чтобы тебе разрешали ходить куда-то одному.  
\- Ну я же не девчонка, чтобы сидеть и ждать разрешения - с горячностью ответил Филлип - и потом, с момента отъезда джентльменов с вами нет никакого слада, вы только и делаете, что опекаете меня. А я, между прочим, уже взрослый и могу нести ответственность за свои поступки.   
\- О да, я вижу - заметила Шарлотта, покачав головой, все ещё держа на руках щенка - и он тому подтверждение. Что же нам теперь с ним делать?   
\- Ума не приложу - ответила Эллисон.   
\- Может быть Леди Денэм захочет оставить его себе? - предположил Филлип.   
\- Ты шутишь? - спросила его Эллисон.   
\- Она же скоро останется совсем одна, ты и Шарлотта выйдете замуж, я уеду сразу после свадьбы Шарлотты - заметил Филлип - ей наверное будет одиноко.   
\- Не думаю, что она собиралась завести себе пса - сказала Шарлотта - в любом случае это невежливо, ты же в гостях, Филлип, это недопустимо.   
\- Да знаю я, знаю - тихо ответил Филлип.   
\- Мы попробуем пристроить его куда-нибудь - ответила Шарлотта - я поговорю с Сидни или Мистером Стрингером. Они помогут, а пока держи его подальше от Леди Денэм.   
Филлип закивал и, забрав у Шарлотты щенка, бодро побежал к дому.   
\- Скорее бы вернулись Френсис и Сидни - со вздохом сказала Эллисон - при них Филлип совсем другой.   
\- Я тоже не могу дождаться их возвращения - ответила Шарлотта улыбнувшись - слава богу, что все плохое уже закончилось.   
\- Очень надеюсь на это - ответила Эллисон.   
Послышался глухой стук и топот ног.   
\- Стой! Ну остановись ты, наконец! - воскликнул Филлип.   
Женский вскрик, звон разбитой посуды и грозный голос Леди Денэм сказали сёстрам, что их брату непременно понадобится их помощь.   
\- Филлип Хэйвуд! - сказала она - немедленно потрудитесь объяснить что здесь происходит, и почему это создание находится в моем доме!  
Шарлотта и Эллисон переглянулись и бегом отправились к открытой терассе. 

Всё слова были сказаны, а взгляды подарены. Юные Хэйвуды превратились в слух, с тревогой ожидая решения хозяйки дома.   
\- Хорошо, пусть остаётся - строго сказала она - но пусть больше не путается под моими ногами... и прислуги тоже, иначе никакой посуды не напасешься!   
Леди Денэм гордо покинула гостиную, бросив лишь беглый взгляд на милого щенка, и оставила Хэйвудов наедине. Пёс приветливо вилял хвостом и ластился к Шарлотте.   
\- Вы слышали то же самое что и я? - спросила Эллисон - она разрешила оставить его здесь. Это точно была Леди Денэм? Может мне это приснилось?   
\- Тогда нам приснился один и тот же сон - сказала Шарлотта с улыбкой, потрепав малыша за ухо - тебе очень сильно повезло, Филлип, и ему тоже.   
\- Да, я очень благодарен старой леди - ответил он - знаешь, мне кажется ты ему понравилась.   
\- Он просто маленькая прелесть - сказала Шарлотта, продолжая гладить собаку - а как мы назовём его?  
\- Может быть Sunny или Sandy? - предложил Филлип - он же из Сендитона.   
\- Верно! - с улыбкой сказала Эллисон - выбери сам Филлип. В конце концов это ты привёл его в дом.   
\- Пусть будет Sunny - ответил Филлип.   
\- Отличное имя - сказала Шарлотта с улыбкой - может быть прогуляемся с нашим новым другом?   
Брат с сестрой радостно закивали ей в ответ и выбежали в сад вслед за солнечным щенком. 

Она выдохлась и присела на валун отдохнуть. Свежий морской ветер раздувал и путал её волосы, но это не особо беспокоило её. Появление в Сэндитоне Хаус этого милого жизнерадостного комочка подняло ей настроение и наполнило её сердце радостью.   
Теплые мягкие руки нежно закрыли ей глаза.   
\- Эллисон? - воскликнула Шарлотта смеясь, но не услышав ответа, добавила - Филлип?   
Тишина.   
\- Джорджиана? - снова попытала счастья Шарлотта, все ещё улыбаясь, ей понравилась эта игра, словно вернувшая её в детство.   
Стоящий сзади придвинулся поближе и нежно поцеловал её в макушку. Её руки вспорхнули и прикоснулись к его ладоням. "Не может быть!" - подумала она про себя.   
\- Сидни! - вслух воскликнула Шарлотта и он опустил руки, давая ей обернуться.   
\- Я уже думал, что ты никогда не угадаешь - сказал он - почему ты...   
Не дав ему договорить, Шарлотта бросилась в его объятия и, обхватив его голову, осыпала его лицо множеством поцелуев.   
\- Боже, как я рада, что ты вернулся! - воскликнула она - я так боялась, что могут случиться неприятности.   
\- Всё хорошо, милая - с улыбкой ответил он - все плохое уже случилось и теперь нас ждёт только хорошее.   
Он взял её за подбородок и поднял лицо вверх.   
\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь как сильно я тосковал по тебе - сказал Сидни, охрипшим от возбуждения голосом - не было ни минуты в Лондоне когда я не думал о тебе.   
\- So did I - прошептала Шарлотта.   
\- Charlotte, я люблю тебя - сказал Сидни, наклоняясь к ней все ближе и ближе.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю - ответила она, вся дрожа от волнения.   
Его губы были так близко, а его глубокие тёмные глаза заставляли её сердце биться все быстрее и быстрее.   
Он нежно коснулся её губ, и Шарлотта охотно подалась ему навстречу, отдавая всю себя без остатка. 

\- Ты так и не скажешь куда мы идём? - спросила Шарлотта, немного волнуясь.  
\- Мы почти пришли - ответил Сидни, улыбнувшись и ещё крепче сжав её маленькую ладонь.   
\- Но Эллисон и Филлип, они потеряют меня - сказала она, все ещё оглядываясь назад.   
\- Думаю Кроу найдёт чем развлечь твоих брата и сестру - ответил Сидни - мы приехали вместе, но, думаю, они легко переживут наше отсутствие.   
\- Он смог поговорить с матушкой? - спросила Шарлотта - Эллисон очень волнуется на этот счёт, и я тоже. Мы довольно бедны и не можем рассчитывать на хорошее приданое.   
Сидни остановился и нежно посмотрел на неё.   
\- Ты и твоя сестра сами по себе настоящее сокровище - сказал он - так что вам не о чем волноваться.   
\- Сидни.. - тихо сказала Шарлотта, улыбнувшись.   
\- С матушкой Кроу все в порядке, и он получил её благословение - ответил он - если тебя это успокоит.   
Шарлотта вздохнула с облегчением.   
\- А всё - таки куда мы идём? - снова спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Мы уже здесь - ответил Сидни, останавливаясь.   
\- Но это же то самое место... - начала она.   
\- Где я впервые поцеловал тебя - продолжил за неё Сидни.   
Она улыбнулась и провела кончиками пальцев по его лицу.  
\- Тогда я поняла, что уже не смогу жить без тебя - едва слышно сказала Шарлотта.  
\- Я это понял немного раньше - сказал Сидни - на регате, когда ты спросила чего я хочу от тебя. Я вдруг осознал, что знаю ответ. Мне нужна была только ты, ты одна, понимаешь. Я знал, что после встречи с тобой моя жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней.  
\- Почему же ты не ответил на мой вопрос тогда? - спросила Шарлотта - я подумала, что я всего лишь забава в ваших великосветских играх.  
\- Нет, нет, теперь ты знаешь, что это не так - ответил он - мне было ужасно стыдно за тот разговор, за то, что не смог защитить тебя. Я оказался слабаком и ненавидел себя за это, не зная нужен ли тебе вообще.  
\- Я бы пошла за тобой хоть на край света - сказала Шарлотта продолжая нежно ласкать его лицо, приводя этим в неописуемый восторг.  
\- Так зачем мы пришли сюда, Сидни? - зачарованно спросила она - ты хотел поговорить со мной наедине?   
\- Нет. .. вернее да, и это тоже - ответил Сидни, очень волнуясь - наша помолвка была такой неожиданной и скорой, и все эти события после неё. Я хотел все сделать правильно, но не сделал самого главного - не подарил тебе кольцо.   
\- Я понимаю Сидни - сказала Шарлотта - но это совсем не важно...   
\- Нет это важно, и для тебя и для меня - порывисто сказал он - я хотел, чтобы оно было особенное,и долго искал в Сэндитоне, но так и не смог найти ничего достойного тебя.  
\- О, Сидни - воскликнула Шарлотта и в уголках её глаз блеснули слёзы.   
Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда маленькую бархатную коробочку. Сидни открыл её и протянул Шарлотте. Вытащив оттуда кольцо, он медленно надел его на безымянный палец.   
\- Я не могу дождаться того момента, когда ты станешь моей женой - хрипло сказал Сидни - я мечтаю засыпать и просыпаться рядом с тобой. Мечтаю увидеть наших детей. Я всю свою жизнь ждал только тебя, Шарлотта.   
Слёзы счастья медленно покатились по её порозовевшим от прогулки щекам. Любовь и радость заполнили всё её существо. Сердце билось так часто, что казалось вот- вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он наклонился и начал нежно целовать её лицо, вытирая слезы своими горячими губами.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась и крепко обняла его за талию, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, словно желая спрятаться в его руках от всего света и уже никогда не покидать свое надёжное убежище.   
\- Ты можешь выполнить одну мою просьбу, Сидни? - тихо спросила она.   
\- Какую угодно, милая - ответил он, улыбнувшись.   
\- Позволь ещё одному жильцу жить в нашем будущем доме - волнуясь, сказала Шарлотта.   
Сидни замялся на мгновение, не ожидая от неё такой просьбы.   
\- Конечно, если ты этого действительно хочешь - наконец, ответил он - но кто это? Честно говоря, я заинтригован.  
Она немного отстранилась и смущённо посмотрела Сидни в глаза.   
\- Ты его не знаешь - сказала Шарлотта, улыбнувшись - но он тебе обязательно понравится.   
\- Он? - переспросил Сидни, гадая про себя с кем могла познакомиться его будущая жена за время его отсутствия. Мистер Паркер даже представить себе не мог с кем ему теперь придётся делить свой кров - я не отказываюсь от своих слов, но ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?   
Шарлотта широко улыбнулась и снова крепко прижалась к нему.   
\- Сейчас я все тебе объясню... - сказала она. 


	61. You still proclaime your independence?

Кружка медленно выскользнула из её рук и, пролетев добрых 4 фута, с грохотом разбилась о паркет.   
Она опустилась на колени, желая поскорее собрать кусочки, но резко вскрикнула, порезавшись острым осколком.   
\- Вот черт! - воскликнула Шарлотта.   
\- Юной Леди не подобает так разговаривать - сказала Миссис Хэйвуд, наклоняясь к дочери и внимательно разглядывая ее руку - а замужней даме и подавно. Ничего серьёзного, просто возьми платок.   
\- Спасибо мама - сказала Шарлотта, оборачивая платком палец - прости, я просто очень волнуюсь.   
\- Понимаю - ответила Миссис Хэйвуд - когда я выходила замуж, мне было так дурно, что мама решила, что я упаду в обморок прямо у алтаря.   
\- Но ты же не упала - вмешалась Эллисон - тётя Кэтрин вряд ли упустила бы эту деталь в своих рассказах.   
\- Слава богу нет - смеясь ответила мать - но собиралась, но потом я увидела вашего отца. Он так смотрел на меня, что я позабыла обо всем на свете.   
\- О, мама! - воскликнула Шарлотта и бросилась к ней в объятия.   
\- Тебе нечего опасаться - сказала Миссис Хэйвуд, нежно погладив дочь по спине - Сидни любит тебя. Он же глаз с тебя не сводит. Так похож на вашего отца в молодости.   
Шарлотта ласково взглянула на мать, а потом на Эллисон, сидящую рядом.   
\- Спасибо, мама - почти шёпотом сказала она - не знаю как бы я справилась без тебя.   
\- Для этого я сейчас и здесь - сказала Миссис Хэйвуд, похлопав дочь по руке - и потом, ты же помнишь - посуда бьётся к счастью, так что это хороший знак.   
Дверь тихонько отворилась и в проёме показались Филлип и Sunny.   
\- Филлип, зачем вы пришли? - серьёзно сказала Миссис Хэйвуд, нахмурив брови - Мужчинам здесь не место!   
Шарлотта и Эллисон радостно переглянулись и посмотрели на мать, но та была непреклонна.   
\- Мужчинам здесь не место - медленно повторил Филлип, закрывая за собой дверь и забирая Sunny, явно довольный тем, что его, наконец-то, назвали мужчиной.   
Шарлотта и Эллисон захихикали.   
\- Девочки - улыбаясь, сказала Миссис Хэйвуд - какие вы уже взрослые, а я все никак не могу поверить, что скоро вы выйдете замуж и ваша жизнь изменится навсегда.   
Она встала и поцеловала дочерей в лоб, решительно смахнув побежавшие по щекам слезы.   
\- Хватит разговоров - уже бодро сказала Миссис Хэйвуд - иначе мы везде опоздаем. Эллисон, давай поможем Шарлотте одеться. Господи, а куда подевалась фата?   
  
Наконец сборы были окончены, и Шарлотта была готова. Спустившись по лестнице, она остановилась в холле. Миссис Хэйвуд с Эллисон уже суетились вокруг кареты, а Шарлотта никак не решалась выйти из дома.   
\- Итак, Мисс Хейвуд - сказала Леди Денэм, поравнявшись с Шарлоттой - я была права, и вы уже не ратуете за свою независимость?   
\- Да, Леди Денэм - смутившись ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Вы должны пообещать мне одну вещь - сказала Леди Денэм, обернувшись к Шарлотте - это очень важно.   
\- Что такое Миледи? - обеспокоенно спросила Шарлотта.   
\- Что бы с тобой не случилось - серьезно сказала Леди - никогда не забывай кто ты и откуда. Всегда оставайся собой! Ты - Хэйвуд и должна этим гордиться!   
Шарлотта почувствовала как слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Она слушала, затаив дыхание, боясь пропустить хотя бы слово.   
\- Я одобряю твой выбор - продолжила Леди - но Мистеру Паркеру ещё придётся хорошо потрудиться, чтобы быть по-настоящему достойным тебя. Желаю счастья вам обоим.   
\- Спасибо, Леди Денэм! - воскликнула Шарлотта, нежно обняв старушку.   
Её поддержка была так ценна. За время своего пребывания в Сэндитон Хаус Шарлотта настолько сроднилась, с ней, что уже не представляла свою жизнь без этой ворчливой Леди.   
Колокольчик зазвонил и Филлип с Эллисон вбежали в холл, сообщая о том, что кареты готовы, а чета Хэйвуд уже ждёт их.   
Шарлотта глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя себя куда лучше, чем несколько минут назад.   
\- Вперёд, Мисс Хэйвуд - сказала Леди Денэм в своей обычной ворчливой манере - не заставляйте джентльмена ждать. Настоящая Леди всегда должна быть на высоте.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась и уверенно пошла к двери, готовая к любым приключениям. Уже сидя в карете, она оглянулась на Сэндитон Хаус, который, неожиданно для нее самой, стал настоящим домом и подарил много приятных воспоминаний.   
\- Трогай! - сказал Мистер Хэйвуд, и карета медленно двинулась в сторону церкви.   
  
Он уже в сотый раз поправил бутоньерку в петлице и посмотрел на часы. Было довольно много времени, и Сидни всерьёз начинал волноваться. Он огляделся по сторонам, желая хоть как-то отвлечь себя от утомительного ожидания. Сидни должен был признать, что Леди Вустер постаралась на славу, даже маленькая церковь Сэндитона в её руках превратилась в изящное произведение искусства. Проходы были украшены прекрасными белыми живыми цветами, красиво свисающими с арок и скамей. Белые ленты и банты, причудливо переплетаясь, создавали ощущение, что ты находишься не в церкви, а в каком-то волшебном саду.   
\- Неужели это день твоей свадьбы с Шарлоттой - ласково сказала Мэри, аккуратно взяв Сидни под руку - я уже думала, что никогда его не увижу и ты навсегда будешь потерян для нас всех.   
Сидни посмотрел на неё и увидел в её глазах слезы.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, Мэри - ответил он, улыбнувшись - сегодня я стану самым счастливым человеком в мире.   
\- Я так рада за вас - сказала она - вы оба достойны счастья.   
Сидни наклонился и нежно обнял её за плечи.   
\- Мама! Мама! - громко воскликнула Алисия - Джеймс опять озорничает, он чуть не оборвал все цветы на входе! Где же Филлип, мой брат слушается только его и тебя. Пойдём скорее.   
\- Прости - сказала Мэри и, погладив Сидни по плечу, почти что выбежала из церкви.   
Сидни снова начал мерить большими шагам площадку перед алтарем.   
\- Да прекрати ты уже мельтешить - не выдержав, вмешался Кроу - у меня от тебя голова кругом идёт. Чего ты так нервничаешь? Мы полностью контролируем ситуацию.   
\- Их нет слишком долго - ответил Сидни, ещё раз взглянув на часы.   
\- Считаешь она передумала? - спросил Кроу, выразительно подняв брови.   
\- Не знаю... черт, нет, я так не считаю, я уверен в Шарлотте - воскликнул Сидни - но ведь могло что-то произойти. И потом, Элайза все ещё на свободе, и я не знаю чего ещё от неё можно ожидать.   
\- О, ты можешь не беспокоиться насчёт Миссис Кэмпион. Мои люди приглядывают за ней - ответил Кроу, лучезарно улыбаясь - Элайза безвылазно сидит в своём Хартфортшире, к ней никто не приезжает, похоже даже почтальон забыл дорогу к этому дому.   
\- Вот пусть она там и остаётся - вмешался Баббингтон - а вам, господа, уже давно пора выкинуть её из головы. Сегодня великий день, Сидни!   
\- Весь свет прощается с холостяком Паркером! - рассмеявшись, сказал Кроу - дамы из пансиона, наверное, будут скучать по тебе.   
Сидни окинул друга предупреждающим взглядом.   
\- Да я шучу - усмехнувшись, сказал Кроу - просто ты слишком напряжен.   
\- Посмотрим каким ты будешь через пару месяцев - заметил Баббингтон - когда Мистер Хэйвуд поведёт Эллисон по проходу в церкви.   
\- Сдаюсь - согласился Кроу, поднимая вверх раскрытые ладони - преклоняюсь перед вашим опытом, о великий Лорд Баббингтон, предводитель всех женатых джентльменов.   
Сидни и Баббингтон рассмеялись над его шуткой.   
\- Боже, Мистер Кроу, вы даже здесь не можете удержаться от своих шуточек - вмешалась Эстер, до этого спокойно прогуливавшаяся по церкви - вас слышно даже на улице.   
\- Простите, что нарушили ваш покой, Миледи - ответил Кроу, низко поклонившись.   
\- Вы просто не исправимы - язвительно ответила она и картинно закатила глаза.   
Баббингтон улыбнулся, слушая их дружескую перепалку. Оба, и Эстер, и Кроу всегда были довольно острыми на язычок. Но Баббингтон не переживал, зная, что и их редкие стычки доставляют невероятное удовольствие обоим.   
\- Приехали! Приехали! - закричали дети Паркеров, табуном ворвавшись в двери церкви - Шарлотта уже здесь!   
Мэри лишь беспомощно развела руками, так и не сумев остановить их.   
Сидни с трудом сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком и, затаив дыхание, устремил взгляд на широко открытые двери, откуда сейчас лил яркий солнечный свет, щедро делясь со всем вокруг яркими разноцветными бликами.   
  
Она замерла на мгновение, крепко ухватившись за его локоть. Он посмотрел на неё с нежностью и, мягко опустив ладонь на её руку, заботливо похлопал по ней.   
\- Волнуешься? - спросил Мистер Хэйвуд - ты вся дрожишь.   
\- Да, папа - ответила Шарлотта - совсем немного.   
Он улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал её в лоб.   
\- Ты всегда была сильной и смелой девочкой, Шарлотта - с грустью сказал Мистер Хэйвуд - но теперь ты выросла и должна навсегда покинуть меня, чтобы найти свое счастье и место в жизни.   
\- О, папа - воскликнула Шарлотта, едва сдерживаю слезы.   
\- Нет, милая, не плачь - сказал отец, нежно погладив её по руке - все так и должно было быть. Ты создашь свою семью и подаришь новую жизнь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.   
\- Я знаю, папа - почти шёпотом сказала Шарлотта, целуя отца в щеку - я знаю.   
\- Ты готова? - спросил Мистер Хэйвуд, указывая на церковь.   
Шарлотта кивнула и крепко сжала его руку.   
  
Когда Шарлотта и Мистер Хэйвуд вошли, Сидни показалось, что его сердце вот-вот остановится. Глядя на её силуэт в ярком солнечном свете, он не мог поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Шарлотта была прекрасна в своём белом муслиновом платье, идеально подчеркивающем её фигуру. Невесомая фата лёгкими волнами ниспадала на спину и плечи, словно укутывая её в мягкое, воздушное облако. В тёмные, поднятые наверх, волосы были вплетены нежные белые цветы, делающие образ чистым и безупречным. У Сидни перехватило дыхание, он боялся закрыть глаза и потерять это волшебное видение.   
Они прошли по проходу и Мистер Хэйвуд передал Шарлотту Сидни. Её руки были холодными от волнения и переполнявших её эмоций. Сидни нежно сжал её ладони в своих и заглянул в её прекрасные глаза. Шарлотта улыбнулась ему, разлив тепло по всему его телу и подарив такую нужную ему уверенность. Сидни улыбнулся ей в ответ, из последних сил борясь с желанием поцеловать её прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Они снова обменялись взглядами и повернулись к алтарю, где их уже ждал Преподобный Хэнкинс. Эллисон и Кроу заняли свои почётные места свидетелей, а гости замерли в ожидании торжественного момента. Тишина была такая глубокая, что казалось, что все присутствующие затаили дыхание.   
\- Дорогие возлюбленные - начал Преподобный - мы собрались здесь перед лицом господа, и в присутствии всех прихожан, чтобы соединить Сидни Уильяма Паркера и Шарлотту Элизабет Хэйвуд святыми узами брака, дарованными свыше....   
  
Все слова были сказаны, церемония проведена и на крыльцо церкви, под громкие радостные возгласы родных и друзей, осыпаемые рисом и лепестками красных и белых роз, вышли улыбающиеся Мистер и Миссис Паркер.   
Сидни притянул Шарлотту к себе и нежно поцеловал её, чем вызвал бурный восторг у всех присутствующих.   
Гости одни за другими принялись поздравлять новобрачных, щедро даря им объятия и улыбки, заставляя сердце Шарлотты биться чаще. Ей казалось, что в жизни не может быть столько радости сразу. Матушка и Эллисон плакали, Филлип вёл себя более мужественно и сдерживался как только мог, а на папу она просто боялась взглянуть. Шарлотта понимала, что долгая разлука с ней станет для него тяжёлым испытанием. Мэри, милая Мэри никак не могла совладать с собой, щедро омывая новобрачных нескончаемым потоком слез. Даже старший Паркер ощутил всю важность этого момента и сердечно поздравил брата и невестку. Он, наконец, понял, что без Сидни и Шарлотты его жизнь сложилась бы иначе и, возможно, была бы полна горестей и лишений. Леди Вустер горячо поздравила обоих, не упустив случая сказать несколько слов Шарлотте наедине, после которых её щеки щедро залились краской.   
Вереница гостей, казалось, была нескончаемой. Каждый хотел подарить новобрачным частичку тепла, пожелать радости и удачи, потому что они этого действительно заслуживали.   
Свадебный обед прошёл на редкость хорошо, стол и украшения были безупречными, а шутки и общее приподнятое настроение сделали его просто незабываемым.   
Наступило время, когда молодожёны должны были покинуть гостей. Сидни и Шарлотта попрощались со всеми и пошли к ожидающей их коляске, которая должна была из увезти в фамильный дом Паркеров.   
Проходя мимо Леди Денэм, они остановились, чтобы выразить свою признательность за помощь и поддержку.   
\- Помните, что я вам сказала год назад? - спросила старая Леди, обращаясь к Шарлотте - что скоро мы увидим вас, идущую по проходу. Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Как видите, иногда независимость не так уж и важна.   
\- Да, когда это твой собственный выбор - ответила Шарлотта.   
\- Верно - согласилась Леди Денэм - хорошо что теперь вы это понимаете. Ступайте, Миссис Паркер, ваш муж уже заждался. Не стоит вам тратить этот вечер на рассуждения старой Леди.   
Шарлотта улыбнулась и крепко обняла её за плечи.   
\- Слишком много нежностей за один день - проворчала Леди - ступайте, ступайте.   
Шарлотта кивнула и взяла Сидни под руку. Подойдя к коляске, она вновь услышала скрипучий голос старой Леди.   
\- Мисс Лэмб сегодня невероятно хороша, не так ли Лорд Брум? - спросила она.   
\- Несомненно, Миледи - ответил Брум.   
Шарлотта и Сидни переглянулись и понимающе улыбнулись друг другу. Через минуту их коляска тронулась под громкие возгласы гостей и понесла их к месту, которое навсегда станет их общим домом.   
  
\- Господи, но как? Как такое возможно? - воскликнула Шарлотта.   
Она была совершенно очарована тем, что видела сейчас. Со времени её первого визита в дом Паркеров с ним произошли такие изменения, что теперь ни у кого и язык бы не повернулся назвать его "старым". Он больше не выглядел одиноким и заброшенным. Сейчас Шарлотта видела перед собой дом, о котором мечтала всю свою жизнь.   
Прошёл лишь месяц, но сад словно заиграл новыми красками, радуя её глаз и душу. В глубине его появилась новая резная беседка, увитая ярко-зелёным молодым плющом. А сам дом, сияя новизной, изучал такое тепло и уют, что от избытка чувств у Шарлотты подкосились ноги.   
Сидни поддержал её, нежно прижав к себе. Теперь, на правах законного мужа, он мог сделать это не стесняясь и не опасаясь за её репутацию. Её близость была настолько естественной и в то же время такой невероятно дурманящей, что Сидни понял, что теряет голову.   
Теперь, когда между ними не было никаких препятствий ему все труднее и труднее удавалось сдерживать свои чувства и желания.   
\- Когда ты успел все это сделать? - спросила Шарлотта, обняв его за шею и теребя мелкие кудри на его затылке - Это просто невероятно.   
\- Тебе правда нравится наш дом? - спросил он, пытаясь отвлечься от её тёплых пальцев нежно ласкающих его шею. Шарлотта и представить не могла, какой эффект производят на мужа её прикосновения.   
\- Очень! - воскликнула Шарлотта, неосознанно прижимаясь к нему ещё ближе - Дом и раньше мне очень нравился, но теперь здесь все так, как я мечтала, я же рассказывала тебе? Ума не приложу как тебе удалось это сделать?   
\- Я умею слушать, Шарлотта - почти шёпотом сказал Сидни и нежно поцеловал её в висок.   
\- И потом мне помогли друзья - продолжил он, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев ниже, прямо к уху - скажи, о чем говорила Леди Вустер после венчания. Ты была так смущена.   
Сидни отстранился на мгновение, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Шарлотта вспыхнула и тут же попыталась спрятать их.   
\- Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить - заметил Сидни, проводя кончиками пальцев по её лицу.   
\- Ничего особенного - наконец, сказала Шарлотта, она всегда была предельно честна с Сидни и сейчас не собиралась этогого менять - она...Сьюзан сказала, что сегодня самое время надеть ту.... ночную рубашку, которую она подарила мне прямо перед свадьбой. Нет, не подумай, она мне нравится, она очень красивая, удобная, но... но почти прозрачная.   
Она густо покраснела и опустила глаза. Сидни улыбнулся,когда в его голове возникли невероятно яркие и смелые фантазии. Его маленькая девочка ещё не осознавала всю силу своей власти над ним, но скоро у него будет возможность исправить эту оплошность.   
\- Пойдем в дом - улыбаясь сказал он ей на ушко - я непременно должен увидеть этот чудесный подарок... 


	62. Эпилог

Она подняла голову и глубоко вдохнула свежий морской воздух. Ласковые лучи солнца осветили её всё ещё красивое лицо и густые тёмные локоны с редкими проблесками седины. Она улыбнулась, окинув нежным взглядом стоящих перед ней мужчин. Они оба  
были прекрасны, один в своей юности и горячности, другой в мудрости и зрелости. Так похожи и такие разные одновременно. Каждый взгляд, каждый жест или улыбка её сына словно возращал её в прошлое, рисуя яркий портрет своего отца. Вот он нахмурил брови и тряхнул головой с густыми тёмными кудрями, словно копируя стоящего напротив. Второй мужчина засмеялся таким простым, раскатистым и искренним смехом, что у неё потеплело на душе. Как она любила этот смех и улыбку. Прошло столько лет, а она никак не могла оторвать от него взгляд.  
\- Может быть принести вам шаль, мама? - спросила красивая темноволосая девушка, ставя на столик поднос с чашками и заварочным чайничком.  
\- Спасибо, Сьюзан, но я не замёрзла - ответила Шарлотта, улыбаясь, с любовью разглядывая свою собственную дочь, радуясь от сознания того какой красавицей она вырастет, и одновременно гадая какие ещё испытания приготовит ей жизнь в будущем.  
\- Думаете папа и Дэниел когда-нибудь договорятся? - спросила Сьюзан, аккуратно отпивая чай из красивой фарфоровой чашки - мой брат такой упрямый, да и папа тоже.  
Шарлотта предупредительно подняла брови, заставляя Сьюзан пожалеть о необдуманных словах.  
\- Простите, я помню, мы не обсуждаем папу - сказала она - но он ведь правда упрямый. Ну что такого, если Дэниел хочет стать военным?  
Как же сильно Сьюзан напоминала ей себя в молодости, та же сила и напор, то же упрямство, та же непогрешимая вера в правильность своих суждений.  
\- Ничего ужасного в этом нет, папа просто просит его не торопиться - ответила Миссис Паркер, улыбаясь и беря в руки вторую кружку - в конце концов всего пару месяцев назад твой брат хотел организовать ослиную ферму, а всего полгода назад подумывал стать священником.  
Сьюзан рассмеялась так же легко и красиво, как и её отец.  
\- Идея с ослами мне никогда не нравилась - сказала она, кое-как пытаясь сохранить серьезность - но армия это совсем другое. Может быть это его мечта и это принесёт ему счастье.  
\- Дэниел слишком юн для службы - ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Мама, ему же почти шестнадцать - заметила Сьюзан - Дэниел уже мужчина.  
\- Без сомнения - согласилась Шарлотта, улыбаясь - и ты тоже, конечно же, настоящая леди?  
\- Да, вы же разрешите мне выезжать в этом году? - спросила юная Мисс Паркер - ну пожалуйста, мама! Лорд Баббингтон уже разрешил Софии! Вдвоём нам будет куда веселее!  
\- София старше тебя больше, чем на год - заметила Шарлотта.  
Сьюзан сложила ладони вместе, словно собиралась читать молебен.  
\- Пожалуйста - почти взмолилась она - скоро весенний бал, я так хочу танцевать. Я уже достаточно рассудительная, чтобы вы не боялись за моё поведение.  
\- Мне кажется наши дети слишком торопятся повзрослеть - сказал подошедший к ним Мистер Паркер. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал в висок сидящую в плетеном кресле Шарлотту. Она оглянулась в поисках сына и увидела его стоящим у зелёной изгороди, разглядывающим свежие бутоны роз. Лицо его было умиротворенным, и это принесло его матери спокойствие.  
\- Мне кажется они просто ищут приключений - ответила Миссис Паркер, отвлекшись, наконец, от Дэниела - и... думаю очень скоро они с ними встретятся.  
\- Вы так говорите, чтобы меня успокоить - ответила Сьюзан - вы сами наверняка никогда не совершала опрометчивых поступков.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, дорогая - с улыбкой ответил Сидни, присаживаясь рядом с женой - твоя мама в одиночку отправилась в Лондон, чтобы спасти свою подругу, не побоявшись никаких опасностей.  
Шарлотта окинула мужа таким красноречивый взглядом, что он тотчас же пожалел о своей откровенности.  
\- И что же было потом? - с нетерпением спросила Сьюзан - что случилось в Лондоне?  
\- Твоему папе пришлось спасать меня - ответила Шарлотта с лёгкой улыбкой - Мистер Сидни Паркер появился из темноты как настоящий герой, в плаще и с тростью, чтобы вытащить юную леди из рук злодея.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что ты все ещё подшучиваешь надо мной? - спросил Сидни, наклоняясь к Шарлотте и беря её маленькую ладонь в свою.  
\- О нет, что ты, даже и в мыслях такого не было - улыбнулась Миссис Паркер - теперь я и представить себе не могу чем бы все закончилось не появись ты тогда в том переулке.  
Сьюзан внимательно разглядывала родителей, радуясь оттого, что они все ещё любят друг друга так же сильно, преданно и нежно, как и много лет назад.  
\- Но почему вы никогда не рассказывали об этом раньше? - наконец спросила она.  
\- Потому что это не подобающее для девушки поведение - отрезала Шарлотта, не желая пускаться в дальнейшие объяснения и раскрывать историю Леди Брум, которая тогда была ещё просто богатой наследницей рабовладельца с Антигуа, а не знаменитой на всю Англию темнокожей Леди.  
\- Мне нужно срочно рассказать об этом Энн и Дэниелу - вспорхнула со своего места Сьюзан и, подобрав свои юбки, молча побежала навстречу брату, все ещё стоящему у изгороди.  
\- Думаешь, я зря рассказал ей об этом? - спросил Сидни, в глубине души жалея о своей поспешности.  
\- Полагаю это было несколько необдуманным - ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Как и твоё решение уехать в Лондон одной? - спросил Сидни.  
\- Да, пожалуй - ответила Миссис Паркер - но... У меня были веские причины.  
\- Ты хотела спасти Джорджиану, чувствовала свою вину за её исчезновение - предположил он.  
\- Да... но не только - ответила Шарлотта.  
\- Что же тогда? - спросил Сидни.  
\- Было безумно стыдно, и я боялась упасть в твоих глазах ещё ниже - честно ответила она - мне была невыносима мысль, что ты где-то есть и думаешь обо мне плохо.  
\- На самом деле я не думал о тебе плохо - сказал он - хотел так думать, но не мог. Я злился, негодовал, даже накричал на тебя, о чем пожалел через пару минут, но так и не смог заставить себя думать о тебе плохо. Ведь во всем этом была и моя вина.  
\- О, Сидни - воскликнула Шарлотта, крепко сжимая его ладонь - если бы ты только знал как сильно я люблю тебя.  
\- Я знаю - ответил он - и люблю тебя ещё больше.  
Он встал и, протянув руку, поднял жену из кресла, привлекая её к себе, словно собираясь станцевать с ней самый красивый танец на свете.  
Сидни обнял Шарлотту, крепко прижимая её к себе, будто боясь расстаться хотя бы на секунду.  
\- Господи, на нас же все смотрят - хихикнула Шарлотта, снова превращаясь в ту юную и дерзкую девчонку, которая когда - то украла у него сердце.  
\- Пусть смотрят - ответил Сидни, зарываясь носом в её роскошные локоны - это мой дом и мой сад и я буду делать здесь все, что посчитаю нужным.  
\- Очень сумасбродно с вашей стороны, Мистер Паркер - прошептала Шарлотта.  
\- Пожалуй - ответил он - но я ни о чем не жалею.  
Сидни поцеловал Шарлотту, все ещё нежно прижимая её к себе и покачиваясь в такт неслышному посторонним вальсу, погружаюсь в волны любви и нежности, которые так щедро дарила ему последние семнадцать лет.

-Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт - воскликнула юная Леди, выронив из рук иголку и потеряв её в складках своего платья - кто вообще придумал заниматься этой ерундой.  
\- Леди не пристало так выражаться - рассудительно заметил её отец, опустив газету и окинув Кэтрин внимательным взглядом.  
\- Ну папа, соблюдать правила так скучно - почти взмолилась она - и вышивать тоже. Мама же никогда...  
\- Твоя мама особенная - ответил он, улыбаясь - иногда она может не делать того, чего не хочет.  
\- А я? Я тоже особенная? - самоуверенно спросила Кэтрин.  
\- Определенно - ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезность.  
\- Тогда зачем я вышиваю эту ужасную подушку? - спросила она.  
\- Я думал ты хочешь подарить её бабушке - ответил он.  
\- О боже, нет! Леди Элизабет упала бы замертво, принеси я ей это - съязвила Кэти.  
Он захохотал, живо представив себе такую картину.  
\- Моя матушка была бы крайне раздосадована - сказал он, все ещё смеясь - пожалуй, можешь не вышивать её дальше.  
\- Слава богу - ответила Кэти, с облегчением закинув вышивку в дальний угол дивана, чем ещё сильнее позабавила своего отца. С каждым днем она все больше становилась похожей на мать, не только лицом, но и характером. Кэтрин, несмотря на свой юный возраст, а ей ещё не исполнилось и шестнадцати лет проявляла огромное и неугасаемое стремление к независимости, а иногда и полное пренебрежение к существующим устоям.  
\- Папа, а когда мы поедем в Сэндитон? - спросила она, внимательно разглядывая его.  
Он улыбнулся, прекрасно сознавая, что любовь к этому маленькому городку пришла в жизнь его дочери благодаря ему самому и Шарлотте Паркер, которая смогла показать им обоим все очарование этого тихого местечка.  
\- Даже не говорите мне об этом городишке - произнесла Леди Брум, входя в комнату и присаживаясь на диван рядом с мужем - по-моему вы все помешались на этом месте. Там же почти ничего не происходит. Море, песок, ветер и ужасный климат.  
\- Мама, ну там же так весело, в Сэндитоне мои друзья и скоро весенний бал - ответила Кэтрин - и потом наш дом на побережье такой красивый, папа строил его специально для вас. Неужели он тоже не нравится вам?  
\- Лорд Брум всегда был очень добр ко мне - ответила Джорджиана, смягчившись - иногда может быть даже слишком.  
Он улыбнулся, окинув жену ласковым взглядом.  
\- Думаю, мы можем выехать уже завтра - ответил Брум дочери.  
Кэти вскочила с места и бросилась к отцу на шею.  
\- Спасибо, папа - сказала она, радостно улыбаясь - я побежала собираться. Я обещала Сьюзан одну книгу и нужно сказать Хилл, чтобы уложила мои платья...  
Отпустив отца из объятий маленькая леди Брум, поцеловала мать в щеку, на ходу перечисляя что ещё она должна сделать перед отъездом.  
\- Ты слишком балуешь её - сказала Джорджиана, чуть нахмурившись - она привыкнет к хорошему и будет сильно удивлена, когда выйдет замуж.  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто я постоянно тебе что-то запрещаю - ответил он, сделав серьёзное лицо - чувствую себя каким-то тираном.  
\- Что? Что ты! Конечно нет! - воскликнула она - ты никакой не тиран и вообще всегда внимателен ко всем моим желаниям и я...  
Она замолчала, уловив его шутливый взгляд и довольную улыбку.  
\- Ты снова подтруниваешь надо мной? - спросила она, все ещё изучая его лицо - тебе не надоело за столько лет?  
\- Ну что вы, Миледи, я абсолютно серьёзен - ответил он, едва-едва сдерживая смех.  
\- Лорд Брум! Вы вынуждаете меня... - сказала Джорджиана и убедившись, что рядом с ними никого нет, забралась к мужу на колени и нежно обняла его за шею - вынуждаете наказать вас...  
\- Вот как? - спросил он, обнимая, её за талию и утыкаясь носом в такие родные мелкие кудряшки - и чего же мне ожидать?  
\- Сейчас я всё расскажу - прошептала она, едва касаясь его губ своими - Всё всё...

\- Миссис Паркер, Миссис Кроу - сказала она, сделав лёгкий реверанс.  
\- Леди Баббингтон - почти в один голос ответили сестры.  
\- Джентльмены решили нас покинуть? - спросила Эстер - может нам тоже организовать свой кружок? Обсудим последние сплетни как старые матроны.  
\- О, Эстер - рассмеялась Шарлотта - ты снова шутишь.  
\- Ну отчего же - возразила Эстер - мы же иногда носим эти дурацкие чепцы. Даже ты, для кого и волосы то заплести было целым событием.  
Шарлотта улыбнулась, решив ничего не отвечать подруге.  
\- Не думаю, что наличие чепца говорит о старости - вмешалась в разговор Эллисон.  
\- Господи, наши дети скоро начнут жениться и выходить замуж, что нам остается? Только перемывать кости соседям, да обсуждать размеры приданого и годового дохода - с грустью заметила Эстер.  
\- Неужели твой муж не даёт твоей фантазии разгуляться на что-то большее? - раздался знакомый голос за её спиной - в конце концов ты можешь открыть какой-нибудь приют для девочек и испортить всю их юность проповедями и нотациями.  
\- Леди Брум - приветствовала Джорджиану Эстер - как всегда в своём репертуаре.  
\- Стараюсь не отставать от тебя - съязвила Джорджиана - должна же я хоть чем-то заняться в этом городе.  
\- А где твоя дочь? - спросила Эстер - София то и дело спрашивала о ней.  
\- Танцы. По-моему, они завладели её сердцем - ответила Леди Брум - Кэтрин просто невозможно остановить.  
\- Девочки - сказала Эллисон, улыбнувшись - когда - то и мы были такими.  
\- Почему же были? - спросила Шарлотта - я и сейчас люблю танцевать. Это же весело!  
\- Несомненно - заметила Эстер.  
\- А Августа и Джеймс не приехали на бал? - спросила Эллисон.  
\- Нет, Миссис Стрингер ещё слишком слаба после рождения сына, да и Джон ещё мал, чтобы путешествовать так далеко. В любом случае Лорд Баббингтон был бы против столь раннего приезда.  
\- Надеюсь, с Августой все в порядке - сказала Шарлотта - и с малышом тоже. Джеймс, наверное, безумно рад рождению сына.  
\- Они сильные, справятся - вмешалась Джорджиана - если они вынесли такую длинную помолвку, то что им обычные заботы.  
\- Пять лет долгий срок - согласилась Шарлотта - но они были так преданы друг другу, так поддерживали один другого, что я ни на минуту не усомнилась в их чувствах. Думаю, Мистеру и Миссис Стрингер очень повезло друг с другом.  
\- По-моему нам всем грех жаловаться на мужей - заметила Джорджиана - ну разве что Эллисон повезло чуть меньше других.  
Шарлотта укоризненно посмотрела на подругу. Она никогда не поддерживала её придирки к Кроу, но остановить Джорджиану было невозможно.  
\- Ты просто плохо знаешь Френсиса - ответила Миссис Кроу, ничуть не смутившись, а лишь слегка улыбнувшись подруге - думаю, при ближайшем рассмотрении, он бы тебя удивил.  
\- Возможно - пробормотала Леди Брум - но не могу ничего утверждать.  
Младшая Хэйвуд, так же как и её сестра была счастливой женой и матерью троих детей. Чету Кроу с лёгкостью приняли в Лондоне, несмотря на материальное положение невесты. Матушка Кроу, так строго встретившая Эллисон вначале, со временем оттаяла и стала ей второй матерью, радуясь рождению сначала наследника своего сына, а затем и двух прекрасных внучек. Эллисон была счастлива с Френсисом, и настолько предана своему супругу, что вполне могла отразить любые, даже самые жестокие нападки.  
\- Как дела у твоего шурина? - спросила Эстер, обращаясь к Шарлотте незаметно переводя тему разговора - после ухода Леди Дэнем он, всё - таки, получил часть её состояния.  
\- Я скучаю по Леди Дэнем.... - призналась Эллисон.  
\- Мне тоже очень не хватает её - сказала Шарлотта и в уголках её глаз застыли слезы - её постоянного ворчания и....  
Она остановилась, почувствовав, что не сможет продолжать дальше. Эта старая Леди оставила глубокий след в её жизни. Подарив Шарлотте частичку своей любви и души, она навсегда осталась в сердце Миссис Паркер. Её уход стал большой болью для неё и Сидни.  
\- Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но тётя была на самом деле хорошим человеком, несмотря на её прямоту и эксцентричность - сказала Эстер, аккуратно вытирая платком выступившие на глаза слезы - иногда мне так хочется поговорить с ней, но... это уже невозможно...  
Шарлотта с шумом вдохнула воздух и потянулась за собственным платком. Эллисон с трудом проглотила подступивший к горлу ком. Смерть Леди Денэм стала большим горем для всех троих и, несмотря на то, что прошло уже больше пяти лет, боль от утраты так и не утихла, возвращаясь в их сердце снова и снова.  
\- Сейчас же прекратите - вмешалась Джорджиана, уже не в первый раз видевшая тоску в их глазах и желавшая хоть как - то помочь подругам - мне тоже жаль старую Леди, но это не повод рыдать на балу у всех на глазах.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы тебя волновались подобные вещи - ответила Эстер, постепенно приходя в себя - ты стала строго придерживаться этикета?  
\- Ничего подобного - возразила Леди Брум - я просто не хочу стоять здесь в толпе плачущих клуш.  
\- Ах вот как? Мы значит клуши? - начала заводиться Эстер - ты это хочешь сказать?  
\- Успокойтесь, дамы - попыталась урезонить их Эллисон - никто ничего не хочет сказать. Джорджиане просто больно смотреть на наши несчастные лица.  
Эстер глубоко вздохнула и сделала вид, что внимательно разглядывать гостей в зале, а Шарлотта смущённо опустила глаза. Леди Брум бросила взгляд на Миссис Кроу, которая только что защитила её от гнева Эстер и ей стало невероятно стыдно за свое поведение в отношении Френсиса. В сущности, он никогда не делал ей ничего плохого, лишь изредка подтрунивал над ней при случае.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое лишь отдаленными разговорами гостей, да шорохом платьев прекрасных дам.  
\- Том и Мэри в порядке - продолжила Шарлотта, улыбнувшись, желая разрядить обстановку - Том почти отошёл от дел. После того как дочери вышли замуж, а Генри ушёл во флот, они все свое внимание уделяют Джеку, который, по-видимому, решил стать священником и когда - нибудь заменит преподобного Хэнкинса в приходе Сэндитона.  
\- Какая скука - заметила Джорджиана - неужели и нас ждёт та же участь? Вязание, книги и сплетни... Даже представить страшно.  
\- Только не тебя - улыбнулась Эллисон - вы с Эстер всегда найдёте себе занятие по душе. Ты все ещё рисуешь свои картины?  
\- Иногда... когда есть настроение - задумчиво ответила Леди Брум и, посмотрев на Шарлотту добавила - А ты и Сидни? Так и будешь тащить на себе этот городок?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю Сэндитон - ответила Шарлотта - и Сидни в глубине души тоже. Но... он вряд ли когда-нибудь признается в этом. Этот городок стал мне настоящим домом, и я ни на что не променяю его.  
\- Только не становись таким же фанатиком, как Том Паркер. Я этого не переживу - сказала Джорджиана.  
\- Только не с Сидни - засмеялась Шарлотта - он точно не позволит этому случиться.  
\- Случиться чему? - спросил Мистер Паркер, подходя к жене - кажется, я опять пропускаю что-то интересное.  
Шарлотта повернулась и улыбнулась мужу, но не успела ничего ответить.  
\- Нет, ты, как всегда, появляешься там, где тебя не ждали - ответила за неё Джорджиана.  
\- А тебя, видимо, уже ничем не изменить - парировал Сидни - тебе обязательно нужно вставить свое веское слово.   
Леди Брум фыркнула и принялась перебирать в руках свою сумочку.  
Следом за Сидни в зал вошли Баббингтон, Брум и Кроу, радостно обсуждавшие что-то между собой. Мужчины были довольны встречей и состоявшийся разговором о предприятии, которое должно было принести немалую прибыль всем его участникам.  
Джентльмены поклонились дамам и пригласили своих жён на следующий танец. Пары разошлись, оставив Сидни и Шарлотту одних.  
Он протянул ей руку, увлекая вглубь ассамблеи, но, не дойдя пары метров до музыкального зала, резко свернул направо.  
\- Куда мы идём? - хихикнула Шарлотта, чувствуя себя юной девицей, сбежавшей с джентльменом и теперь скрывающейся от зорких глаз матушки.  
\- Сейчас увидишь - почти прошептал Сидни, проводя её вверх по лестнице через альков.  
Не прошло и минуты, как они очутились на балконе, том самом, где состоялся их первый разговор, поселивший так много сомнений и надежд в их души.  
Она посмотрела вниз, глядя на кружащие в танцы пары, так же как восемнадцать лет назад. Только в этот раз среди них были их сын и дочь. Сьюзан вся светилась от счастья, танцуя с юным Чарльзом Баббингтонов, а Дениел был необычайно галантен с Кэтрин. Вся жизнь Шарлотты, казалось, пронеслась в этом танце, её родные, друзья, все были здесь. Леди Сьюзан, внимательно наблюдавшая за всеми из своей ложи, Артур со своей прекрасной женой, Диана и Доктор Фукс, Филлип с Алисией, Дженни с мужем, Том и Мэри, не так давно ставшие бабушкой и дедушкой. Сколько ещё пройдёт лет, прежде, чем и она сама станет бабушкой и снова услышит топот маленьких ножек в доме Паркеров? Возможно немного, но сейчас она ещё молода, любима и готова ответить своему мужу тем же.  
Шарлотта улыбнулась и с нежностью прильнула к его груди.  
\- Ты помнишь... - еле слышно сказала она.  
\- Всегда....мне кажется, что это было только вчера - ответил он.  
\- Но ведь прошло уже много лет - сказала Шарлотта.  
\- Ты ничуть не изменилась - ответил Сидни улыбнувшись - все так же прекрасна.  
\- Ты слишком добр ко мне - сказала она.  
\- В том, что касается тебя нет ничего слишком - прошептал он, ещё крепче прижимая её к себе.  
\- Я люблю вас, Сидни Паркер - дрожащими голосом сказала Шарлотта.   
\- Я тоже люблю вас, Миссис Паркер - ответил Сидни, радостно улыбаясь - у меня есть хорошие новости для тебя, для всех нас.   
\- Какие? - спросила Шарлотта и глаза её заблестели от возбуждения.   
\- Я расскажу, но только при одном условии - загадочно продолжил Сидни.   
\- Каком? - насторожилась Шарлотта.   
\- Вы поцелуете меня, Миссис Паркер, прямо здесь и сейчас, на этом балконе - сказал он, хитро улыбаясь.   
Она оглянулась по сторонам, гадая про себя сколько человек смогут увидеть их близость.   
\- Но, Сидни, это же шантаж - воскликнула Шарлотта - ты что с ума сошёл, там же люди!   
\- Я знаю - ответил он - но все же настаиваю.   
\- Как вам будет угодно, Мистер Паркер - серьёзно сказала Шарлотта, прижимаясь к нему и поднимаясь на цыпочки.   
Её губы нежно коснулись его губ и руки Сидни ещё крепче обхватили её тонкий стан, заставляя забыть обо всем на свете. Их поцелуй, и нежный и страстный одновременно, унёс их далеко - далеко отсюда, туда где кроме них двоих не было ни души, где было солнце, песок и море, ласково омывающее их под босые ноги и дарящее им чувство безграничной радости, любви и счастья. Счастья которого они заслуживали как никто другой.... 


End file.
